Harry Potter and the Covenant of the Oath
by GoodshipHarmony
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter was protected by magic? Grew up with love and more? A prepared and determine young man ready to make friends and allies, ready to face dark lords, and perhaps ready to have fun too? Another Harry Potter Adventure, so hold on!
1. Chapter 1 - Finding Harry Potter

A/N – This story was sparked by an idea that I had after reading ApAidan's fanfic **The Assassin Wore White.** While the fully fledged healers wear green from my stories, not white, they are protected. So credit to where credit is due. I am no doubt inspired by the great writing of others as well. Thank you all.

I have also changed some people's death dates and birthdays – this is would be a rewrite of JK's work and worth millions without changes. This is an attempt at something new using JK Rowling's wonderful story characters. If you are interested in canon, please read those, at least the first four. I can only read parts of book five, and then write of story of how Sirius is saved.

I want to apologize to anyone who speaks German as a native language. No insult is intended at all in this story. Truly. My boss is German, and I work with German and Austrian engineers that are the smartest people in the world. Our break room has the most fascinating array of languages at any given time.

Harry Potter and the Death-Eater's Daughter is finished, just needs a bit of beta work and polish. The next chapter is coming soon.

 **I am looking for a beta for this story. So please pm me if interested.**

Chapter One – Finding Harry Potter

The healer struggled over the wet uneven cobblestones. She had just a short walk, then she could take the bus home. As a muggle-born, she was lucky to have had her apprenticeship at all when she started. Now a full healer for almost three months, she still had the worst shifts. It was just after 7 am after a twenty four hour shift surviving on small doses of pepper-up to stay awake, she didn't feel lucky.

The entire world celebrated the fall of the dark lord it seemed. Everyone except her. James and Lily, her friends, had been killed. Little Harry couldn't be found, not that she had given up, but with her work schedule, she had to get some sleep, at least a little, before she tried again. She and the Potter elves, brought together by this travesty.

Her anger burned. Dumbledore had to know the truth that her betrothed was innocent. He was there at the ceremony where Harry was named, and Alice was made godmother, Sirius his godfather, or was that dogfather, considering his animagus form?

Lily had apologized to her for not making her godmother when she and Sirius announced their engagement. Apparently, the not-former-anymore-Black family white sheep did have a bit of a reputation as a Lothario. Not that Christine Hammerstein was going to say anything. Yes, she was a maiden, and planned to stay that way until her wedding night, but in Hogwarts no one paid attention to the flat-chested, mudblood Ravenclaw bookworm. When she did speak, she asked too many questions, and when it was time to socialize, she froze.

She never really faced real temptation until she met the charming Sirius Black. By then her figure had improved and he got busy attacking her unprepared defenses.

He was working as a hit-wizard, and she had been assigned to a medic squad that night. Without doubt she saved his life, and later his sight as he had a long hospital stay, but so could have any competent healer's assistant. With the right potions at least. But he was grateful, and offered dinner. She was lonely, overworked and underappreciated, and curious about the wizarding world even then at almost twenty one. That was so long ago, in some ways.

Now, she had three missions in life. The first goal was to get Sirius released from prison. His mother was so proud of him now that he was serving time as a death-eater. Walburga Black had made sure that her son's inheritance was officially his. She knew that one day the Dark Lord would return, and he would reward all those that had been faithful, and punish the wicked muggles, mudbloods and half-bloods that roamed the earth.

Christine knew that her green healer robes meant that she was covered by the Covenant of the Oath, and that even the Dark Lord at the height of his power would not harm a healer on purpose, but still. It was hard listening to the old woman spew vile nonsense, but Lady Black wanted Christine to come to dinner once a week. The lady would often bestow gifts of jewelry or books on her, so she felt guilty about going, feeling a bit mercenary about it all. But she sold those gifts, quietly, for the best prices, and that gave her a bit more gold for her quests.

Her second quest was to find Harry. She knew a few things. Rubeus Hagrid had taken him somewhere for the headmaster. Getting that half giant to talk was not the problem. The problem was that he had been obliviated, and although he cooperated with her attempts to retrieve the memories, the work was done by a master obviator. She could find nothing of the final destination.

It was when he mentioned that he had Sirius' death-trap of a motor-bike that her mind went into calculations. Taking a baby, from the ruins, staying inside Britain. Had to be done at dark on Halloween.

The clever girl had a map girded out within hours of that discovery. Finding the baby, even though she had the tools and magic to do so, it would still take a long time to do. Fortunately, she and Sirius loved his godson, and she had played babysitter more than once for the Potters in order to attend meetings or to go off to battle.

She had baby drool, some of his favorite toys, and even a bit of blood on a cloth where he had bit his lip just over two months before. Christine hadn't had the heart to toss anything, and now was using everything to find him.

One of the books that she had been given was of borderline dark magic. Blood magic. There was a spell to make a token that would lead one to a lost child. It just required a drop of the child's blood.

While she was at work at the hospital, the Potter elves, all six of them, took the three tokens she had made and was looking for Harry. Grid by grid, block by block, house by house. They knew if they came across wards in a muggle house, that they were to mark it for further investigation, and go on.

Christine didn't want to tangle in Dumbledore's wards yet.

She also had a copy of the Potter will stating that Harry should go to Sirius and her if there was ever any problems with James and Lily being hurt, incapacitated, or the worst case scenario. All of Lily's careful planning was tossed to the rubbish bin.

The goblins were willing to help. For a fee. She didn't have that kind of gold, though. Sirius might, they hadn't talked about money much. They didn't need to. She had a good career, as did he. Or so they thought.

Christine watched the grey drizzle and the sights pass by unseen. She was nearing home, her thoughts going round and round. How could she free Sirius? Where was baby Harry? She was too tired to apparate home safely, and had changed into mundane clothes, slipping off her outer robes in the Leaky Cauldron.

She stepped off the bus to finish the short walk home. She didn't notice the tall, dark haired man following her. She never felt his wand on her back either, as he whispered the spell that left her in blackness.

-OO—OO—

When sight came to her, she felt that she had been unconscious a long time. She was lying dressed on a bed, wearing the same clothes at least on her feet and legs. Her upper body now sported the robe that she had put in her healer's bag. She had not had much money with her, but had just gotten out fifty galleons to buy some more supplies to make more Harry-finders. One of the elves had tracked down a bit of the boy's blood from some recent injury deep in the fibers of the carpet of his room. It would have survived a spot clean from a wand, and she had been grateful that it was Lily who had cleaned it not an elf.

Her hands were tied together with magical inhibiting cord, but she was not gagged. She tried to sit up, but it made her feel dizzy and sick. She thought she might have been drugged or potioned. Her heart thumped in her chest. She had been nearly home. Were her parents, her younger sister still alive?

Her sister, for whatever reason, didn't have enough magic to go to school. Trixie had so wanted to go to Hogwarts. For a time, Christine thought about dropping out, with the cost and all. But she had been given a partial scholarship. She had won a full-ride scholarship to a nice school, and Deputy Headmistress McGonagall was somehow been able to get it converted to pay for most of her magical schooling. The new clothes and books though were expensive. Was her family now dead because she wanted to pursue magic?

If they were, magic would pursue justice. Being non-magical or a squib, Trixie would be protected for as long as she lived at home. Her parents would be protected as well. But the wards for the house, the ward stones pendants that her family were supposed to wear? Did the ministry ever get around to making sure that her family had them?

As a muggleborn, she was last in line for everything.

Christine laid back down, closed her eyes, and concentrated on her other senses. She was in a building of some kind. She could hear the lowing of animals nearby, and smelled their by-products, their earthy warmth pervaded the place. She opened her eyes to view the room. It was a wooden and stone lodge of some type. The furniture, linens and all were rough, as though hand-made. The duvet was thick, full of down, and very warm. Magic warming charms on it perhaps.

There were two men arguing in rough voices outside. She patted her pockets, looked for her bag, but her wand, even if she could use it tied up was gone. She would not panic. She had lived in a time when Voldemort ruled, and he had been brought low. She knew that it had to be James and/or Lily's cleverness that saved their child. She would not panic.

The owner of the first angry voice came in, pointed at her, and demanded something of her in what sounded like a Germanic language. Great. She could speak French, Latin, Greek, a touch of Spanish and Portuguese. She had tried to learn German, she had. 'Ich liebe dich.' How hard to say I love you? I want to rip out your throat and kill you is what it sounded like to her ears. No offense to any German speakers anywhere. She just struggled with it, and gave up.

She stood, slowly. "My name is Christine. I am a healer. A matron of the order. I am under the covenant. I can do no harm, ever. Please, do not hurt me."

He stepped closer to her, his finger lightly tracing her cheek before moving to her lips.

"Mein Liebling wir gehen ein wenig Spaß zu haben." He said, before bending his tall frame to attempt a kiss. (My darling, let us go have a little fun.)

When he said whatever he said, she thought that he was trying to be nice. But she was taken.

"I'm engaged." She said, dodging deftly, and trying to point out her betrothal ring. What it lacked in flashiness was more than made up for in sentiment. She held up her bound hands to his face to show the small diamond ring. Didn't that mean the same thing here, wherever here was?

Voice number two came in along with a woman. Christine tried to put a smile to her face.

She pointed to the green robes. "Healer." She repeated that in every language she knew.

"Stan here hasn't seen a woman in months. Didn't you notice her hands were tied, you big oaf!" The woman chased both men out. "He wouldn't have hurt you, I promise. He just saw a beautiful girl, and tried to steal a kiss. Please forgive my nephew's son. His mount has kicked him in the head more than once. At least, that is what I blame it on."

The woman undid her bonds, muttering about the stupidity of males and the boy in particular.

"I am so sorry. Please. Come join me in the kitchen. I need to make food, and I would like to talk to you, ya?"

Her language was lightly accented, but she clearly spoke English. She followed her hostess to the kitchen.

"My name is Inga. I think that enough for now. You are Christine, healer. Good, good. We can use a healer here if you decide to stay after. The men are crazy. Why they don't just talk to you, I don't know. Crazy men."

The healer was handed a beverage that helped clear her head. One thing was for sure. She had slept more than she had in a while. She had been on very short sleep for the last two months.

As Inga talked, Christine got a view from the window. There was a sloping hill nearby, and lots of green grass. There was snow on the nearby upper slopes. It appeared to be mid-day wherever they were. The healer willingly helped this lady. They appeared to be making food for a small army.

-OO—OO—

Sirius Black counted the scratches. He made them on the wall with every morning bowl of porridge that was delivered to him. Fifty eight days. Fifty eight days away from his chosen family. What was happening out there? Why hadn't he been brought in for a trial yet and why was he here waiting for it? Albus had to know that it was Peter that had betrayed them. Where was he?

And Christine. They were supposed to go to the Potter's that night for Halloween. How was it that he was called in for work and yet had no alibi for betraying his best friends? He was part of the crew that was called out AFTER the attack. He should have just quit the force, then he could have been there with James, he should have been there. Poor little Harry. He must be so sad and alone. Where was he?

He had dragged his feet marrying this muggle-born girl. She was so different from Lily. She was shy at all of the wrong times, and talked way too much at others. She wasn't beautiful. She was tall and slim, and had lovely breasts that he wanted to nibble on. He spent breakfast mentally planning his assaults on the lovely twin slopes.

Why weren't they already married? He might have only a part of his inheritance, but if she had access to it, she could hire a solicitor to help. Did she even know about such people? Muggles had different ideas of things. No magic. However did they cope?

He spent the next few hours huddling living his worst memories trying to cope with the daily torture of dementors. Relief came as he changed form, but he was so afraid of getting caught he only did it once he could take no more.

-OO—OO—

Christine tried to leave the kitchen once men started trouping into the living room and dining area. Clearly, this little house wasn't normally host to so many. Or maybe it was. Some chanting and the dining room was suddenly bigger, the table and bench seating elongated to seat the dozen and a half men and women that came in. The work done with practices ease. All were wearing rather plain brown wizarding robes, nothing fancy. The clothes looked well-worn, heavy, and warm.

People came to the kitchen, filled their plates with the delicious smelling food and took them back to the dining room. More than a few of the men thanked both women for their efforts in the meal. After everyone was served, Inga had Christine fill her own plate. There was plenty of food left for the others to have seconds or even thirds, unless more people were coming. The pair sat at the kitchen table while the others talked in the dining room nearby. There were no teenagers or babies around. Then she heard a toddler crying.

She looked up as a half-dozen men came in carrying a child with a very familiar red and gold blanket.

"Harry!" The healer rushed to the upset child. The boy, hearing a familiar voice turned and somehow he was in her arms.

"Crissy! Crissy!" the boy hugged her as hard as he could. He looked everywhere. "Mummy? Mummy?"

"Oh darling, I'm sorry. Mummy's gone." How did one explain death to a toddler?

"Pa'foo'? Pa'foo?"

"He's alive, my love. Oh Harry, I have been so worried about you. Tory, Darla, Kensy, Lenny, Mario and Zeb are going to be so happy to know that you are alright. We've been out looking for you."

She looked up at the man who was looking at his arms as though trying to figure out how the baby got out of his grip.

"Thank you for this. I am one of this boy's rightful guardians. I have the paperwork somewhere that proves it. Sirius Black, his godfather, and I are to take care of him now."

Christine looked at the boy. "Are you hungry? You look hungry, thirsty, tired and very dirty. I'm sure that we can take care of all of those things here though."

Inga took her aside and asked a very personal question.

"No ma'am, I've never even slept…" Christine blushed. At nearly twenty two, she doubted this woman would believe her. Of course she hadn't nursed a baby before, or even had one yet. Not that she didn't know the basics. Every healer did.

"I know the spell to make it so I can feed him. He does look like he needs it. You don't have any formula, bottles?"

She shook her head sadly. Worried about starting a rant about stupid men again, Christine asked for her wand or use of one.

"I know the spell, do you trust me?" Inga asked.

Christine nodded. She trusted the woman more than herself to be honest. At least for casting this spell. While she waited for it to work, she fed the hungry toddler soft cooked vegetables and small bits of soft beef that she tore into tiny, tiny pieces. He seemed to focus on the first than the second, and looked around for a drink.

Sitting down, and with help from an expert, she was able to feed the boy naturally. He was so hungry!

"Look at him. Look at how he is squirming. He's wearing banishers I'm sure, but probably long overdue for a change." Inga clucked, and went to the home's bathing room to prepare for their newest guest.

"Where have you been little one? What have they done to you Harry?" She asked not meaning to ask the boy. He stopped drinking and got a very serious look on his face. He hit his chest.

"Freak" He then touched her breast. "Chrissy."

"Chrissy". The healer touched her heart. "Harry" touching his. "You are my Harry, my love, my wonderful boy. It is going to take time for us to become a family, but I have dreamt of being with you every night for the last two months. You are Harry." She said to him slowly and sweetly.

He smiled at her like she was playing a prank and went to the serious business of eating. He drained her dry on both sides. She wondered if the spell had gone wrong, but she felt milk leaving her, and entering the child. Liquid love, it felt like. She already loved him, just from the times that she had been with him.

He was very sleepy now, but without a wand, she had to clean him up the muggle way. Fortunately for her, she knew how. What she didn't know how to do was make the diapering pants that he wore that banished the messes. Fortunately for them both, Inga seemed very practiced and had a spare pair of small pants ready for him as he was exiting his bath. Inga had salve for them both, and it soothed Harry's rash. Poor baby.

Christine laid him down on her own bed, and Inga put wards up that would prevent him from falling and let them know when he was awake.

"How many children do you have?" Christine asked her when they were back. She rubbed her sore nipples, she wasn't used to this at all.

"I have five, but none live at home any more. They're all grown up. My Liesel is expecting her first anytime, and I will have babies in my life again soon."

Christine was putting a salve on her breasts when a huge man walked into the kitchen.

"You, come with me, we talk now." He commanded, and pointed at the dining room. It appeared some had eaten and left, others wandered in and out. There was still food, but the troops had definitely put a dent in the supplies.

Christine, embarrassed at her comprising position, put down the salve, brushed off her hands, and walked with him into the dining room. She looked at Inga who was frowning, followed them.

"She obviously cares about boy. Do any disagree? He flew from my hands to her, me! I had a good hold of him! That boy is strong wizard already. We know that he defeated dark one, for how long, nobody knows. But he needs family, needs mother. Anyone object to this healer being it?" The tall man demanded of the group.

He looked around the room. They all looked at her, then up at their leader. Whoever he was.

"Next, I will not leave auror in prison. I go to ICW…"

This was one of those times that Christine probably should have stayed quiet, but had to speak. She couldn't stop herself. Hans started to scowl the longer she talked.

"I have the documents showing that Peter Pettigrew was the Potter's secret keeper and that Sirius could not have betrayed them. He was also called away as we were getting ready for a party. He received a floo call calling him into work to go after Peter Pettigrew! I am a healer. I can take Veritaserum and testify, or give you a memory or both. I have a certified copy of the Potter's wills…"

"Hush now, child. Hans is a powerful man. You insult him when you interrupt him." Inga stood. "Sit with me. Please forgive her, she has been working hard to free her betrothed. She is frantic for this."

Blushing, the girl sat, trying to use her long brown hair to hide from everyone. Hans continued his scowl at her, but nodded at the woman that had fed his men.

"I know of the Covenant of the Oath, and you are safe here. As a woman, you would be safe here from these men even without that. We are honorable men. We have our own women." Inga said something to him under her breath that he laughed at. It was in his own tongue. "We know you looking for Potter boy. We see you many times the last two months. You smart, doing good search. Your elves, smart, hard-working. We find house with different wards. We thought they would be stronger."

He pulled a long draught of whatever amber liquid he was drinking.

"That witch with no magic had him locked in a storage closet, she was furious that she had been saddled with the boy. She gave me his blanket, his bag, and the letter that I hold here. I am still furious from when I read it. I was able to walk out of the house with the boy with no problems at all, and little Harry not know me."

"He would rather go with me, a stranger, than stay with his flesh and blood. She did say that we could have the money, and that it was nice to get the thousand pounds a month. But she would pay a thousand pounds a month to get away from freaks. That is what she called me. Us. Him."

He shook his head and looked for answers in his boots. They didn't respond.

"I don't know this money, but it doesn't seem like much."

This time he was looking at Christine. "Two hundred galleons roughly. But that isn't right. Unless some last minute changes were made, he should be getting a thousand galleons a month. As a baby, that is more than enough, but an older child needs tutors, brooms, clothes, travel, all of the proper things for a little lord."

She had been going to say more, but stopped at his scowl. He then smiled at her when she did.

"Perhaps theft along with kidnapping can be added to charge against enemy of us all. We are going to Geneva day after tomorrow. Just as soon as I get trial set." His thick accent was hard to understand at times, but not now.

Christine looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "My Sirius?"

She bit her tongue to stop asking anything more. His laugh was her only answer, but took it to mean yes.

-OO—OO—

Christine had the nightmare again. It was Greater Whinging, halfway through November at night, so of course the weather was dreadful. Worried that any magic would set of wards and alarms, the healer had been rightfully afraid of using unnecessary magic. She held the small globe in her hand, hoping for the slightest gleam that would mean that she was getting closer. Wet, cold, tired and hungry, she pressed on and on, driven by her oath, driven by magic to find the child. Unable to rest completely once home, she dreamt again and again, a crying child hoping that Sirius would come, that she herself might come.

The healer woke in the middle of the night. She was safe, warm, fed. Baby Harry was asleep in the little cot bumped up next to her. He was holding onto her finger in the night.

The only good dreams she had had in two months were the ones were she mentally planned for what she needed for a baby, including the nursing charm just in case. Most mothers she knew nursed their children until they were two or so. Old by some standards, but the prevailing thoughts were that babies absorbed magical strength along with their milk, not that the mother's weren't renewed. But it made babies stronger and happier.

She still didn't know why she was here. She still didn't have her wand back. But she felt safe, and the group clearly had the power to obliviate her and return her home if they didn't want to face the backlash of the Oath. If they wanted her dead, she would have been, with only their deaths to follow. No, she was safe. And so was little Harry. Or so she chose to believe.

Stroking his hand gently, she fell back to sleep.

-OO—OO—

It was early morning, and Christine woke suddenly. She couldn't figure out why, but then Harry woke. It was clear that he had been punished for crying, and he was trying to stay quiet.

"Good morning, Harry. It's Chrissy. I love you, sweet boy." She picked him up and place him next to her on her bed. He was clearly hungry, and she felt renewed and ready to try feeding him again. After he ate, she got him to burp.

The look of love that he gave her when she brought him down off her shoulder took her breath away. No one had told her, no one had warned her that she was going to lose her heart to this little man.

Hearing noise in the kitchen, she put Harry down back in his cot so she could do her own morning rituals. She then headed into the house with her charge.

"Good morning, Inga. How can I help?" Christine smiled at the woman at the stove.

"Just you and I and the baby this morning. The men are on their own for breakfast."

"Who are they? Or are you allowed to say?" Christine asked, more confident about talking knowing that it was just them.

As the older woman warmed milk, getting ready to make oatmeal it appeared, she looked very pensieve.

"Several hundred years ago, there was a group of men that went on Crusades with their king. Once they got to the Holy Land, what they saw were people, living in a desert area, who had lived there for many generations. They had no desire to kill anyone. They had no desire to do evil in the name of good. So despite being on the King's errand, and despite the pressure on them, they deserted. Many of their families were thrown from their castles back home, their treasures stolen as punishment for the men's desertion.

"It took time, but the families were reunited with their men. They became nomadic for a time, renegades, mercenaries. But the type of mercenary that would only fight for good causes. And if they were lied to about circumstances, would become supporters of the other side very quickly. People learned to be honest with them, as they were honest men."

Inga stirred and then poured the now fresh made food into the waiting bowls.

"But then, just a few decades ago, the leader of this group was lied to in a very, very large way. He was promised that what they were working for would be for the greater good of wizardkind for all time. And for the first time since the knights rode out long before, the wizards and witches supported an evil cause."

Inga shed a few tears as she got out butter, honey and other toppings for the cereal. She had poured just a little in Harry's bowl, and cast a quick spell on it to cool it. She handed Christine a spoon, as it was clear that Harry had not been feeding himself for some time, and needed help.

"To say it was a disaster would be an understatement. Towards the end of the war, finally, a small group of the people, some of the youngest knights of the order, deserted. They said that they could not and would not support any more evil. My husband was one of those men. I know, I don't look seventy five, thank you dear. But we came here. Some of the order wanted to settle down, establish real homes. Switzerland was supposed to be neutral territory.

"And the men and women continued in their work. Stopping terrorists here, starting a war there. For a good cause, I assure you. We are a much smaller group that what we once were, but we are growing." Inga stopped to spoon a bite to eat as she contemplated what to say next.

"Now we come to trust. I understand from conversations last night that you do not trust Dumbledore?" Her eyes nearly burned the healer with their intensity.

"Lily and I are both muggle-born witches that did not grow up with the Church of Albus in our lives. Both my love and Lily's seemed to think that the wizard could do no wrong. Is he powerful? Yes, one can feel it. But I know of myself that he lies, and he hurts the innocent. And he does not act where he could to right wrongs."

Christine looked at the woman. May Lily forgive her the breach. "My friend is dead. Where is the pack that she prepared? It had fifty thousand galleons. It had the Potter invisibility cloak. It had portkey's to several places around the world so that they could pop from one place to another, and hide if someone were tracking them."

She looked at Harry. "I saw this kit three days before my friend was killed. It was hidden, but I overheard James telling someone about it on the floo. How could the man do that? He was trying to reassure someone. You don't make a secret plan and then talk about it. It had to be Peter he talked to. Sirius was in the loo, I was in the kitchen with Lily and Harry."

"You didn't like James, did you?" The woman looked at her again.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't know him well in school. After Sirius and I started dating, Lily and I gossiped like old friends. She had no one to complain to about James' faults. I no doubt heard more bad than good, but I will say this. He loved his son very much, and was a great dad to him. If they had lived in a different time, I'm sure that James and Lily could have had enough children for a quidditch team and been a happy family. He didn't seem to care about how his fighting affected Lily. Once Harry was born, I could tell she wanted to back off from missions, but she wouldn't let him go out alone. Unprotected. She was a fearsome warrior."

Christine shuddered. "I'm sorry James and Lily, if you are listening in. I do love you both. And I will do my best to take care of Harry."

She glowed a light blue nimbus for a moment, but only Inga and Harry saw it.

"Chrissy witch!" Harry said, enjoying the bits of bread that Inga gave him, pointing with his fist.

"What am I to you, my darling boy? I can't call myself your mum, and clearly not an aunt either. I'm sure that Sirius will come up with something. Whether or not it's a title I want for the next hundred years is a different question."

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that you spoke ill of our beloved dead. I did not know James, but he and Sirius were hit-wizards. Mages of their caliber that put their lives on the line for good and not for gold get noticed by our little group."

"Speaking of which, you gave me the history, but not the name." Christine looked at her.

Inga sighed. "We are known as the Knights of Walpurgis."

Christine clutched her heart, looked at Harry, and fainted to the floor.

 **A/N – Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Trial of Sirius Black

Chapter 2

 **A/N Thanks to Robst - A Kiss Can Save The World.** I first read about helping others with their magic in this wonderful fic. **Thanks to HinaGuy749 for his wonderful help being the beta for this work.**

 **And thanks to JK for letting us play with her wizards before putting them back in the box.**

The healer gasped. Oh! Unconsciously, she crossed herself, though she had not followed the religion of her birth since she was eight and had been hit with a ruler by someone who worked there. It hadn't hurt, but just felt evil. This revelation was something else entirely. It was rumored that some death-eaters were members of this group. That they worshipped demons and did all sorts of unholy and dark magics.

She had to get her and Harry out of there!

"Some of the men that fought side by side with my husband survived the disastrous end of the war and became some of the first death-eaters. That Avery character, forget his first name, went to school with Tom Riddle. Yes, we can say Voldemort but we also know what his real name was, is, will be. He's coming back."

Inga turned to Harry. "And will be coming to try to kill you again, little one. Which is why we brought you here. To grow up, to thrive. And learn skills that will not only keep you and your family alive, but save us all from Voldemort when he returns. But the real Knights, they are not evil. They do not support evil. But they want to keep you safe from death-eaters, from Dumbledore and his pureblood philosophies, and help you."

"But why Harry?" Christine was confused.

"Because until this little man here is dead, Voldemort won't rest." Inga looked ill. "We have a spy in the ranks. The headmaster has protected a monster, the monster that shared a false prophesy with his master. The woman was clearly desperate for a job, and wound up creating a prophesy that has come true."

Inga took a breath and stopped. She related the story of Trelawney's prophesy. "And why were they in Abe Dumbledore's goat-pen of a pub? Shouldn't job interviews be conducted at the school? Sounds like a set-up to me as Abe hates his brother, so would be predictable as to how he would act. The whole prophesy boils down to Harry has to kill him or he kills Harry."

Harry looked at Chrissy. He started to cry.

"Bad man. Green light. Mummy. Mummy. Want Mummy!"

"Of course you do, my darling, of course you do."

Christine couldn't help but notice that Inga had taken pen and parchment to record what Harry said.

"I'm so sorry. I forget how smart he is." The witch directed her to the bathroom to get Harry cleaned up for the day.

He settled down quickly, and had fun taking a bubble bath. The woman had found a baby bath insert for her tub, and with runes it was quick work to fill and wash the child.

"I am not in trouble at work yet. I wonder if our kidnappers will allow a note out. Probably not if they want us to just disappear. One of the many such disappearances. Well, I don't think that they mean us harm. I know that you are a powerful wizard, yes you are, yes you are. But I am not a powerful witch, even if I had my wand." She talked to the baby in quiet tones, trying to think.

She thought about it, and looked at the boy.

"Harry. Is Inga good?"

Harry thought a moment, and nodded.

"Is Chrissy good? What am I saying? I am your role model now for talking. Am I good?"

Harry nodded, and pointed to his heart. "Freak" he pointed to her. "Chrissy. Chrissy good."

"Your name is Harry. I love you." She cuddled the boy. Hans had scared her last night, no doubt. But she was a foreigner that rubbed him the wrong way. How many people had she annoyed in the past, never on purpose, but still? Despite trying, she still annoyed people.

"Harry. Harry is a good boy. You are a good boy."

She toweled him dry, then buzzed his tummy. He laughed, and looked around.

"Pa'foo? Pa'foo?"

"Soon little one. If all goes well, your Padfoot will be here soon." Christine assured him.

After she got him dressed, she counted his fingers and sang to him. Inga came in and watched them for a time.

"You've a mother's heart, my girl."

"Thank you. My mother was a very young eighteen when she had me. My sister is quite a bit younger than me. I've tried to connect with her as best as I could. My sister isn't magical. That always made me wonder if my daddy is my father." Christine looked at her feet. She looked just like her mother, while her sister was a clone, with the chromosome switch, of their father.

"Best to leave those questions unasked, in my opinion." Inga looked glum. Right. Death-eaters, spies, mercenaries. Her life couldn't have been all candy floss and butterbeer either.

"Are they going to hurt Harry? Or me, Inga?" Christine asked in a small voice. Her vows would prevent her from fighting. Since Harry was her responsibility, they should cover him, at least until he could defend himself. The Covenant should protect her mundane family, and thankfully the ministry had gotten around to putting up the wards at home. She had complained about delays. Only in pointing out that if death-eaters attacked her family that they would face the wrath of the oath did they finally act. Bigots.

"No. I know that you have no reason to believe me. But no. I'm sorry you've been brought here against your will. You'll have to give an oath to promise not to escape if you want to go to Geneva tomorrow. A magical oath. I'm sorry to scare you. I know that this isn't easy for you. It isn't easy for me either. I know them, I work with them."

"Isn't Hans your husband?" Christine looked at her in amazement.

"That oaf! Of course not! No, Ivan is on a mission right now. If he were here, he could tell you more, and you would believe because he is truly a good, good man."

Christine smiled. That actually made her feel better.

"My family. Any chance to get a note to them. Let them know that I am alright? My work will miss me too. I'm supposed to be there day after tomorrow at 7 am for a twenty four hour shift."

"Oh, I'm sorry. No, I don't have an owl or any way to communicate with outsiders. Maybe Hans will let you send a letter international floo tomorrow. Probably not though."

Christine sighed. At least she knew a bit more of what was happening.

"I don't know where my bag is or if there are any ingredients here. But I would be willing to help the local people. Brew healing or other potions. I can't sing or play music but I can cook. Cooking and potions. I like to putter in my mother's garden." She didn't mention that she secretly grew potion ingredients at home. Many muggle plants were very, very useful.

"We'll see. For now, we start lunch for the men. Lots of food to prepare. If you give me magical oath that you use it only for food, and Harry, and not try to leave, I can give you use of your wand while we are cooking."

The lack of her wand was an itch she needed to scratch. Promising on her magic not to try to escape with or without the baby, promising not to harm anyone (which she was already under heavy oath not to do), promising to help with the chores and care for the baby, she swore away any chance that she might have to get away. Besides, if she left here, Dumbledore would have her tracked down in a minute. He knew that she was one of the two lawful guardians of the boy. He would not be so kind to her as these people were being, she was sure. And she would not be allowed to keep the boy that her heart and magic had drawn her to.

The witch relaxed after all that, and the women got to work.

"Now, you have not talked at all about your man. Tell me about him." Inga asked. And the two witches, watching Harry at his conjured high-chair playing with some soft blocks, went to work to feed the small army that lived nearby.

Christine smiled and went to work, happily engaging in the time-honored pastime of women before her engaged in similar activities.

-OO—OO—

"Nice dog. Now, who do we have here, and what ward is he going to?" The guard at the little hut at the dock's landing was bored, cold and more than a bit peeved at being assigned here. It wasn't his fault that the Lord caught up in his little prostitution sting was also arrested and spent the night in a cell. If he hadn't been at that house, clearly with two polyjuiced 'ladies', then he would not have been caught. No, it wasn't the Lord who got fined, but him. It wasn't the Lord sent to Azkaban, but him. At least he wasn't inside a cell. Well, sort-of.

The whole ministry was rotten to the core.

The tall man with blondish hair handed over his paperwork. The man he was escorting was a drug-lord that was the worse of the worse. The fact that he was a squib, and selling to anyone with coin of any type wasn't why he was here. He was just a convenient tool.

"Selling drugs to children. Nice." The guard looked as though he did not know if he should throw up or deck the perp. "He'll be made welcome here. Good job auror." The man may be sour on the ministry, but would not spread his vitriol to the wizard in uniform before him.

"While I am here. I know that it's wrong to ask, so feel free to say no. But I want to visit Sirius Black. He killed my cousin."

The guard saw the anguish in the man's eyes and showed him where the cell was. "Meet me at the gate soon, the dementors are coming out in twenty minutes. You don't want to be here then. Leave the key on the peg outside the cell. Give him a kick or two from me."

The visitor nodded, and went to the cell that was shown him. Sirius Black really had killed the man's cousin. The fact that his cousin was a mad-dog homicidal maniac justifying his actions by pureblood dogma just meant that Sirius Black had done the world a favor. And he had been on the clock at the time, so it was in the line of duty. Nothing personal about it.

The man went to the door and looked through the bars.

"Black. Black." The man inside stirred. "I need your help."

"I'm sorry. I am currently on vacation. You'll have to floo my secretary and make an appointment." The man sneered. He knew the type. The visiting aurors that came in to sneer at the man in the cell. Never listening to the truth. He just returned sneer for sneer.

"I need your help, Black. The Knights of Walpurgis have your girl. Thought you should know."

The thin man sat up at that. "Christine? No, she's innocent, she's sweet. No. They are the worst of the worst." He closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears that he wanted to shed in anger, in fear, in frustration. "No!"

"Is it true that you are a dog animagus?" The man asked quietly and quickly.

Sirius nodded.

"Switch now, or stay here forever. You haven't been charged with a crime, so technically it is not illegal to leave. If that matters to you."

A large black dog was now next to the cell door. The man looked at his little dachshund with regret and love.

"You've been a great dog Heinrich, and I will miss you." Petting the dog, he cast the spell that made him look like Black, and vice versa. "Come along now, quickly."

They made their way back to the dock, unmolested. The dog was quaking in fear, or so it appeared.

"Smart dog you've got there. Time to go, alright. Need any men for your squad? I don't recognize the uniform." The guard asked.

"We always need good men. Here's headquarters floo address. Thank you." The blonde man handed over a rather plain business card that was accepted with a dark look.

He left on the little boat, and the guard looked at the card. Maybe he should think about moving. If you weren't a noble, and had no family money, a man was no one here in Britain.

It would be days before Sirius Black was noticed, and that is because his corpse started to smell very, very bad. The little brave dog that had replaced him was dying when put in that cell and seemed to understand his master's request to replace the auror. Heinrich was a cop's dog, to the end.

-OO—OO—

It took nearly three hours before it was safe to change back. If the man hadn't been whispering to the dog the entire time, then Sirius would have blown the entire episode.

"Sorry about that. You were obviously in a mood. I've seen it in prisoners that have been beaten one too many times. Your magic may have healed the physical wounds, but you thought I was there to do the same and beat you more. No."

The man sighed. They were sitting inside a dirty pub outside a large city. It was the place that only men would go, and only certain men. It was not a civilized place at all. In low tones under a privacy spell, the man explained the history of Knights. How they were a splinter group fighting death-eaters, dark lords, drug-lords, or whoever else was the current blister on the world's buttocks.

"I am Sir Siegfried. We have no last names to protect our families." The knight explained.

"So what you said is true, but Christine is safe? She's alright?"

"She is with my mother Inga. There is no witch scarier than her when angry, and all of the Knights have been around her for years. They know not to put one toe out of line. Even without the Oath."

Sirius sighed. He had been so panicked about his fiancée that he completely forgot the other half of his nightmares.

"I need to find out what Hagrid did with Harry. Harry Potter, my godson." That terrible night swept through his mind, and the auror in front of him saw the horror of it. They both shuddered.

"No need. You'll be seeing them both tomorrow. He's safe, too. At the same house together. This place isn't much, but there are the definition of discrete. I've got healing for you and robes as well. You, my lord, are getting your trial and we need to get you ready for it."

"I'm no lord – wiped off the family tapestry with a blast of my mother's wand."

"Not to hear Christine. You are your mother's pride and joy. I'm sorry about the timing, I really am. Your mother was killed last week. It was supposedly a freak accident with a muggle lorry. But the company was owned by former death-eaters. That kind of thing needs to stop. Using our families, innocent women and children to hurt us."

Sirius looked at the man and blinked. Right. Like James, this man loved his mother. Well, Sirius loved James' mother as well, and had been practically adopted by Dorea since he was a child. They were two of a kind in the Black family. White sheep. He hadn't lived at home in ages, and couldn't remember the last fight. He never had conversations with his mother, only fights.

"Yes, I will miss my mother very much." He raised his glass in a toast to Dorea Black Potter, the woman that he considered his mother of his heart, and let a tear or two leak out.

"The goblins will know that you are not dead, but there will be a scramble to get your money. I would not have bet for you to have a long life in prison with your mother out of the way."

Sirius growled at that. Alright, his birth mother was a piece of work, her picture was in the dictionary when you looked up bigot, and could out-shrew anyone. But to kill her for money?

"Malfoy. It has to be him or his agents. He must not realize that Harry is my heir."

Bellatrix had managed to anger their grandfather to the point where she got her dowry vault and that was it. No further money or ties to the Black clan. He almost dissolved her marriage. Sirius thought it was because she was caught cheating on her husband with the Dark Lord, but the old man said nothing. He was just very, very angry.

There were certain rules that young ladies were not supposed to break, and she broke one.

Andi did too, marrying that muggle-born wizard. Never mind that he was more powerful than anyone else in the family. And worse, Ted was a solicitor!

"Well, while that is terrible news, it means I have money for a solicitor now. Not that I didn't before, but now I have the gold for a good one. And I need a good one."

The man in front of him shook his head. "You may have to bring in a certain cousin back into the family fold, but it's all arranged, except for the formalities. You might be fined for being an illegal animagus, but that is it. The judges have the 'evidence' of your crimes. Dumbledore's career here will be finished after this."

"Don't count on it. I've seen that wizard fight. He is a great man, and very tricky fighter in and out of the dueling ring." Sirius started to defend him automatically, and Siegfried cursed himself.

"Right. You were raised with him as leader of the light. Look at your godson's bank account records. Ask Christine about the emergency bag that Lily had. And most of all, watch him tomorrow. You can know a tree by its fruit. If it is a good tree, it will produce good fruit."

Sirius smiled. No one was fruitier than Albus many-names Dumbledore. But that did not make him evil. He was good. Look at Fawkes, an eternal companion. He would show this man who was clearly acting as a friend.

"The schedule for the day is simple. Trial at ICW headquarters. If all goes well and I don't see foresee any problems, your control over Harry Potter will be confirmed. I know that you don't want to be rushed into anything. But think man. If you were married to the other named guardian of the boy, your claim would be stronger. It is still strong."

"Wedding? You mean a quick civil ceremony. We both wanted just a few friends. If Christine doesn't object, I don't. I certainly don't want to lose Harry again over this. But what if she's changed her mind…"

Siegfried interrupted. "A man made the mistake of trying to kiss your girl. It would have been a bad idea. He doesn't speak English, but nearly had a betrothal ring shoved in his eye, she was very clear that she was taken." He chuckled at the memory.

"I can give her a better ring now. That one isn't fit for a house-elf, but was the best I could do on an auror salary."

"It was the only thing she kept, you know. She sold all her other family jewelry to raise money to get you free and find Harry. That girl is very loyal to you both."

"I used to be such a cad, 'flavor of the day' club as Lily called it. Then I got really, really hurt in battle. I thought I would die, and I couldn't see. I was blinded for weeks. This healer-helper would come in and read to me, talk to me. She argued with one of the healers on the treatment of my eyes. Long story, but she saved my sight. Her magic was different too than any other witch I ever met. Quiet, calm, loving. It wrapped around me in my despair of blindness and kept me going.

"After I got out of the hospital, I started to go back to my old ways, but it felt wrong. I couldn't just kiss a girl and more then send her away without feeling ill. I kept thinking about this girl. Me, Sirius Black, self-declared eternal bachelor had fallen in love. By all objective comparisons, the girl is plain compared to the beauties that I used to be with." He hung his head in shame. "But to me she is perfect."

"The magic of love." Siegfried nodded. Good. One last question.

"How do you feel about the boy?"

The knights had all taken turns playing with the toddler during meals. He was bright and clever and clearly a powerful wizard. More than once, he had heard a loud man's voice scare him, and he would be clutching the healer's breast and crying. There was a man that was going to be facing justice as some point. But the knights would not and could not deal with muggles, at least not yet. The knights were seeing what real seers saw, would this man? Or would Lothario Black show up, and run away from his responsibilities.

"Christine and I were going to wait five years before starting a family. I suspect that will change, or else Harry won't know his siblings well. I have loved my godson since the moment he was placed in my hands, minutes old. Too bad that Christine was not there. She didn't meet him until later, but she loves him, I know. Maybe more than me, or almost as much as me."

Right answer there, Lord Black. Good. A substitute father would not be needed, not that Harry wouldn't have an interesting extended family if this worked out.

"Lord Black, after your trial tomorrow, you and your family are going to be given a choice. Go back to Britain to wait for the return of Voldemort, or stay with us. Learn with us. You are a hit-wizard, we can make you better. He's coming back. We know why, or rather how. Your son, Harry Potter could be raised and trained with us here. You know that Voldemort is after the boy, not James, certainly not his mother. Ask yourself how did the dark one find him?"

Sirius looked at him. His family, blood and chosen, had been on the run ever since Harry was born. First Sirius had lost his adoptive parents, Charlus and Dorea Potter. Now Lily and James. Where was Remus? Sirius knew that somehow gentle Peter had gone over to the enemy. Why? How?

He remembered his will that desperately needed updating. Unsure as to which friend was a spy, he had left a hundred thousand to each friend if he inherited the main vaults, the rest to Harry, and one-fifth to each James, Lily, Peter, Remus and Harry if he still only had his trust vault.

Peter wouldn't kill his mother and him for a measly one hundred thousand galleons, would he? What about Dumbledore's bequest if he had his main vault? Two hundred and fifty thousand for Hogwarts for a muggle-born scholarship fund. He wouldn't steal from that, he wouldn't kill to manage that. Dumbledore was a great man. He wouldn't, right?

But living away from the fighting. Living away from the attacks. Sirius had gone straight from fighting in a war to fighting for his sanity. Living in peace, away from everyone that wanted Harry for their own purposes, away from death-eaters. It was a tempting idea. He needed to talk to Christine. He couldn't and wouldn't make that choice for her despite being head of the family.

He like his bits the way they were, thank you.

The tall blonde directed Sirius to a back room. There were two rough twin beds, toiletries, and wonder of wonders, a private bath.

"Take your shower, then we go buy you a new wand. Don't worry, no one knows that you escaped, you look like everyone else here. No one will bother you. We will come back and you take these potions, and you sleep twelve hours. So be prepared, on your bed ready to sleep before you take them. And not until we get back." That warning came when the recent prisoner was eyeing the bed too long.

Sirius nodded, and went to have his first shower in more than two months. He desperately wanted a bath, but wouldn't trust it in a place like this if the room had one. Feeling much better, wearing new clothes, the men went to Gringott's and then shopping. The goblins made money being discrete, news of his being abroad would not come from them. And he would need funds.

And what about that comment regarding Harry's trust? Only he or Christine should have had access to that money.

Shaking his head, knowing that at worst, only fifty thousand could be missing as everything else was locked down tight, they made their way to Ithaca Crossroad, the Diagon Alley of Geneva.

Sirius Black had gold, account statements and a new appreciation of goblins after their short visit. They somehow knew he was coming, and were ready. The hit-wizard started noticing their escort but said nothing. The rest of their trip was uneventful.

Sirius couldn't deal with it all. He had gone from cocky hit-wizard to prisoner to sick escapee and was soon to be free if he could trust the man he was with. And watching the experienced warrior, Sirius wanted to trust him.

When got back to their room, Sirius washed up quickly, ate the travel food the man offered and sucked down potion while half laying on the bed. He was grateful for the advice as the magical power of gravity overcame all and pulled him to the sheets that were surprisingly clean.

The knight pulled up his blankets as he had done for his younger brothers, and brushed the hair out of the man's face. So much was riding on tomorrow and this man's decisions. How could they have missed the fact that the girl was a full matron, and protected under the Covenant? They were lucky. That is what they were. If any of them had tried to hurt her, they would have be dead.

-OO—OO—

Dinner was over, and Christine was singing to Harry, making Inga laugh as they cleaned up the kitchen. The reason that everyone was laughing was that the healer couldn't sing well at all. But she did have spirit, and knew the words, well, most of them. Harry clapped, and they wound up dancing in the kitchen to their impromptu music.

Their moment of fun was interrupted when a half dozen men threw open the front door allowing the cold wind of the mountain to sweep in with the bundled up warriors.

"Stephen is hurt, bad, very bad. We come to get emergency portkey."

Christine was at the man's side in a second, putting Harry into Inga's arms without thinking. She had her wand but had promised to only do household spells.

"Release me from my oath, and bring me my bag. This man doesn't have time to go anywhere, and I can try to save him now if you allow it."

Inga nodded, and quickly said the words. Christine was tired, but this was her normal work. Chanting and magic began. The long gash that went across the man's midsection was slowly closing as his intestines were cleaned and retracted back inside where they belonged. His liver and kidneys stopped looking like last week's butcher's leavings and started to perform their normal functions within. Inga, handing Harry off to one of the men, handed the healer her bag. She didn't have a lot of potions in there, but had a least one of the right kind. No two, even better.

"Banish those to his stomach. Do you know how?" She asked. The woman shook her head no, so Christine took a few moments to do so before going back to her chanting.

"I could use some help here. Anyone can do it, or better everyone can help a little. Please. I'm almost nearly exhausted, and he is still very hurt."

"What do you need us to do?" Inga asked.

"Focus on this stone, and say this phrase. I'll then refocus the magical energy."

"I've never seen anything like this." The knight said.

"Lily Potter's idea, James, Sirius and Remus' ward and rune work. I helped a little. Peter came and ate."

She laid out a pattern of rune stones on the man.

"Repeat 'melior bellator'. Chant it three times. Wait. Chant it again."

Inga translated the directions, and the warriors did as she told them. The witches and wizards of the clan were hardened warriors and were fascinated with the reversal of their normal work.

The healer didn't pay attention to the words, they weren't important, the magic and focus was. The relief on the healer's face was visible. Her power grew and grew until she had more than she started with in the morning, but she was using it quickly too. Old scars, new scars, old bone breaks, everything was mending as she focused on each limb, such was the power she was directing. He was soon completely healed.

Inga signaled them to stop. Christine looked at them all with gratitude. One couldn't share magic like that without feeling something of the donor. These were good, honorable men and women, good people. Not perfect, they had their faults, but they were definitely good.

The knight on the stretcher woke. He felt at his stomach with ichor-covered hands.

"My stomach, I was holding my…You saved me." He looked at her in awe.

"Not just me, I couldn't have done this alone. Your friends helped."

He got up carefully. The man was not young, and he was obviously looking for something or someone.

"Where is she? I saw her. My mother."

Inga looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "Greta was a wonderful friend, and I miss her still, but she has not walked this room in twenty years." She covered her mouth and looked at Christine.

His mother had come to guide him home. She would have to wait for a time more.

Apologizing to the unseen spirit aloud, she gave the knight after-care instructions.

"Just because magic has put you back together doesn't mean that you need to just go gallivanting about. You need to rest for at least a week. If I was in a hospital, I would be putting a ward up around your room. I know your type. Denying you're in pain. Your arm on the floor is a flesh wound, and your guts on the wall is nothing. Warriors! All the same. Right. But you are my patient now, and unless you want a cold-water enema to start your day tomorrow, you will follow my instructions. Sir Knight."

They actually had no graces among them, and did not call each other by any titles, but it did seem to get the man's attention.

Christine looked at her now virtually depleted potions. "When we are in Geneva tomorrow, can we go to the apothecary? Please? Oh, and the bank, I need gold. You've paid for my food, and I haven't contributed at all."

The men chuckled at that. Unsure where it started, a small bag was quickly passed around before being handed to the first man.

"Thank you. If we had gone to Geneva, we would have spent more, and likely had to pay for a burial as well. Thank you." He pulled her into a rough hug, and shoved the bag in her hand.

As this was said by the warrior who had been healed, Christine could only nod. She peeked into the bag.

"There has to be at least a couple hundred galleons in here!" She exclaimed.

Inga huffed. "Now I know that no one expected to be spending money today but really! She is a full matron, and clearly talented. If you had gotten to the hospital in time, and gotten a full healer in time, they would have charged you five thousand or more. I expect that you will sweeten that purse, and soon."

The men nodded, agreed with the witch, and started to shuffle out of the house, taking the stretcher and all with them.

"You don't have to – I don't have to be paid…" Her words sounded in her own ears but nowhere else.

"What men get for free they tend to take for granted, as some kind of right. You are not their mother, sweetheart or daughter. You owe these men nothing. They have held you prisoner, and yet you would offer your gifts, your talents for free? No!" This was whispered frantically in her ear. She nodded understanding, and started looking for Harry. "I will get a price parchment from the hospital. You want to offer a discount, fine, but you will be paid for your healing that you do here."

Christine looked at the bag. As healer-helper, she had made two hundred galleons a month, had a few meals for free and a place to rest when she was not needed. As a full healer, she now made five hundred galleons a month, the other perks the same. How much then did the hospital get for her services? They would have other expenses, the potions and other medicines, the beds, the cleaning of everything. This would not be cheap. But if a single patient earned them five thousand galleons or more. They were making money from her. No, this major type of healing wasn't done every day, certainly not multiple times a day. She focused on what was important.

Harry was very tired.

"You chanted too, didn't you little one"

"Sanus bellator" he repeated in his sweet tired toddler voice.

Oh dear. That was what the men had chanted, Inga mistranslated. Healthy warrior. And Harry had helped.

"You are going to be a mighty wizard-warrior young one. Let's get you your night-time drink, and send you off to sleep."

Someone had brought her a rocking chair to feed Harry in, so she sat and contemplated magic, and children, and love. It had been an amazing day, and for the first time in her life she felt something new. Something wonderful.

She felt like she belonged.

-OO—OO—

The International Confederation of Wizards met in a historic building. The circular room was based in principal of the Knights of the Round Table. There would be no one group or person who was more important than another. When in full conclave, they would meet to discuss issues that affected neighbors, address problems that a member nation was facing or many other issues.

When needed, they were a neutral ground that wizards and witches could come to if the need was great.

In the case of Harry Potter's godfather going to prison without trial, hearing, advocate or anything, this clearly fell into that remit.

Since Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore had been a part of the plan to deny Auror and Hit-Wizard Black a trial, he was not summoned to the meeting as a judge and participant but has a spectator. The white whiskered wizard sat in supreme ease, at least on the outside. Inside he fumed. But, he had a plan and resources. He would modify it has circumstances demanded.

Or so he thought.

He had wanted to get the girl in Azkaban too, but every plot he made his magic warned him. That stupid Covenant! Didn't magic understand that this went beyond individuals? The wizard knew that she was searching for the boy, and was getting close. And now this! The boy had disappeared. It appeared that she had found him. Not that Petunia remembered anything. She must have had help.

He scowled to himself, then remembered the glamour to make his eyes twinkle. He calmed himself. Yes, he would get the boy back. He would have to make sure that the girl met with an unfortunate acci…no, that wouldn't work. He rubbed his arm where he had been zapped again. The pains were getting worse. He tried to focus on the people coming in and getting his mind off the subject, for now.

The trial was covered by journalists from everywhere. Of course. Voldemort's evil would not have stayed in Great Britain had it continued. Now, the man, Sirius Black was brought in.

There was a good deal of shouting how he could overcome Veritaserum. The man stood next to his advocate, Fitzgerald Mortimer Leach, a highly recommended solicitor friend of Ted Tonks whose price was not cheap. Ted would be there himself, but real-estate law did not prepare him for this sort of trial.

"My lords, my ladies – good wizards and witches of the council. If you well allow. This man has not yet been accused of any crime, but is willing to submit to any question of this tribunal. He can swear a magical oath, take the improved truth serum, whatever you wish. But he has nothing to hide." The jackal in the nice robes smiled. But he was Sirius' jackal, so no one from the family minded.

The delegate from France stood, and administered an oath from the hit-wizard that would kill him if he would lie or leave unsaid any truth that would convict him of a crime. M. Delacour then led the auror through many questions about that horrible Halloween day, and Lord Black's actions.

It took almost ten minutes for the panel to decide that not only had he committed no crimes but one had been perpetrated against him!

Sirius then did what the jackal, um, solicitor recommended, and asked if Christine was in the audience. She was in the first row of visitors to the spectacle, and was escorted below. In what was considered by some to be the most romantic gesture ever, Sirius got down on one knee, declared his love for her publically, and confirmed his vow that he wanted to marry her.

Silenced and bound by four aurors around him, Albus Dumbledore was suddenly unable to protest.

In a public ceremony that lacked flowers, groomsmen, bridesmaids, music or even the obligatory lovey-dovey solo, the couple was sealed and bonded in magical matrimony. Their kiss was photographed and published worldwide, finally removing Sirius Black from Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor list.

Then the journalists really got what they wanted. Little Harry Potter was brought forth. This was Christine's turn to face the tribunal, not as prisoner, but as witness.

"I have made copies of the parchment that you should all have on the status of the child three days ago. Severe dehydration and malnutrition. His left arm had been broken, and while magic had healed it, I had to fix that healing to make it straight. Severe diaper rash. This has been known to kill even wizarding children if left untreated. Two months of abuse. I had last seen the child three days before Halloween. You have the reports from his regular healer. At that time I was a family friend, and no more, but it is my duty to report abuse if seen. He was the epitome of health then. Had he gone much longer in those circumstances, either magic would have had to intervene, or the boy would have perished."

Glares were now being sent to the wizard in purple robes with flaming comets circling about.

This was bad. He had taken the boy to the Dursley's. He couldn't deny that. How had she gotten a hold of a copy of the Potter will as well? Yes, his advocate would claim it was a forgery, but still. The panel was looking at it right now!

"Wasn't it your responsibility to see to his well-being? How do you have your magic?" The opposing advocate went for the woman's throat.

"I swear on my magic that I did all I could to get him back. I wrote letters every day to Dumbledore, and others looking for Harry. I looked for Harry. I told everyone that I knew that he was supposed to be with Sirius and me. He was taken from his home and hidden by a powerful wizard. I have a letter that proves this."

She presented the letter that was left with the baby. His solicitor tried a quick wandless accio, but it did not work. The letter made it to the panel, two wizards cursing as it did.

Sirius was right beside her. "You can clearly see that Dumbledore took Harry away from me, from us when I was at the time on duty as a hit-wizard. Christine is a healer. If he objected to us as parents, then didn't we have the right to face that accusation in public, and have a right to defend ourselves?"

Harry looked around. He was in Sirius' arms at the moment, but seemed to be looking for something that no one else could see. He was baby burbling quietly and excitedly, but no one was really paying attention to that.

"Indeed, good auror, you did. We have your oaths as a couple made here in public. I see no reason to not now confirm you and your lady wife as parents to Harry Potter. If you choose to adopt him, then I ask you to allow him to continue his family line as he will inherit his titles at eleven, his seats on the Wizengamot at nineteen, and his inheritance at seventeen."

Somehow, Dumbledore managed to overcome the charm silencing him. "NO! I forbid this! Fawkes, to me now!"

A flaming red and gold bird appeared. Sirius put Harry in Christine's arms, and drew his wand. She had her arms around the child protectively even as Sirius put himself between them and danger. It was a powerful image of a husband protecting his family and the journalists did not waste a moment. Dumbledore commanded the bird in undertones, but it sat on his arm, and shook its head. Dumbledore pointed, and the bird squawked. He said something, and the bird flamed up and away towards the high ceiling. He dived suddenly. There, standing in purple robes with gold comets circling was Albus Dumbledore. The photographer from Witch Weekly got the shot perfectly as it happened, but doubted that phoenix poo was ever going to make it as a fashion accessory.

It did however earn the witch a lot of gold as the picture was printed and reprinted the world over as well.

The solicitor for the Black family was not done yet. Mr. Leach was definitely not done yet.

"Honorable Delegates, there is one more matter concerning this wizard." He said, pointing to the man surrounded now by even more aurors. One witch had sympathy on the old man and had cleaned off most of the effects of the bird attack. She left some in his hair and beard, not that she did it completely accidentally if truth serum was administered.

He handed over copies enough for everyone on the panel. It showed the withdrawal of all but fifty galleons of Harry's trust vault just minutes after Dumbledore was declared his legal guardian in Britain.

"Dumbledore attempted to remove two million, but settled for the paltry fifty thousand he could take, how noble." The jackal was circling. Sirius was glad he was on their side. He knew a predator when he saw one. "Tell me, Mr. Dumbledore. How many galleons does it take to not feed a child? How many does it take to not provide clean diapers or banishing pants? How much does it take to make sure that a baby's arm is broken and left untreated?"

Dumbledore's twinkle was gone. The panel was all looking at him. "I had to provide Harry a safe home. We didn't know who had been imperioused, who was acting on their own. I needed to get him away from death eaters and allow his mother's blood sacrifice to ward him for the rest of his childhood.

"You would use blood magic?" The witch from America was on her feet. She didn't mind blood magic, but had heard time and again from the snobbish Brits how dark it was.

There was another furor of pictures taken showing the wizard's face at the accusation of being dark.

"Enough!" Delegate Delacour discussed the matter quickly with the panel.

"Mr. Dumbledore. You have three days to return all of the money withdrawn. If you do not comply within that time, a fine of five thousand galleons will be added per day until you do. If it is still not repaid within a week you will face further fines and possible imprisonment for wrongful use of funds that you had no legal right to in the first place.

"Furthermore, you are to stay away from the child Harry Potter. If you see him in public, walk away. You are not to attempt to contact him or do anything to him. If you violate this mandate, we will be seeing you back here for justice."

The council oversaw the oaths that Sirius and Christine Black now took as guardians of Harry Potter. Magic glowed and swirled around them, and there was much cheering in the council chambers.

"Pa'foo, Pa'foo, Chrissy, Harry!" The boy could feel it. Magic brought them together as a family.

"I failed you once pup, I should have fought Hagrid to keep you instead of giving him my bike."

"Bike! Bike! Vroom! Vroom! Fly!" Harry clapped. Christine did a face palm. Not that death-machine!

The knights had been dressed in plain dress robes, and had stayed out of the limelight. After Sirius shook hands with his solicitor, being careful not to wipe it off while the man could see it, the new family was quietly escorted out of the building. They then had a bit of magical business and shopping to in Geneva before returning.

They were not the only ones escorted out of the building. After being forced to empty his office, the now former Supreme Mugwump blinked in the winter daylight.

Nothing had gone right. He hadn't gotten the boy back. He hadn't gotten the trouble making couple to Azkaban, drat that hurt, and he had not be able to plead his case at all. He lost everything, including access to all that gold.

Dumbledore paled. He needed that money. Voldemort wasn't gone, and with James' will being sealed, Albus couldn't claim his small bequeath now at all. He would have to pay the money back promptly, or the war chest would be emptied completely.

He scowled at the thought of all that had gone wrong that day. Fawkes wouldn't even return to flame him to Gringott's! He would have to take a port-key like any common wizard. That really hurt.

He ignored the giggles in the lobby of the bank, ignored the pointing, and repaid the debt.

Albus didn't realize that the goblin and wizarding kind of Geneva didn't think that bird poo made a fashion statement any more than the witch photographer did.

-OO—OO—

Harry liked the snowy owl, so they bought the beautiful bird to be their local post owl. This way, Christine would have access to potion supplies or potions made by others and not have to try to go to town all of the time. Not that she was going to be allowed out much.

They returned to Inga's home. Hans, leader of the group of knights that had brought them there, was sitting with Sirius and explaining everything. Sirius was holding Harry who was playing with his new Pegasus that really flew and was making burbling noises now and them around them.

"What was that? Did you feel that?" Hans felt around, then went back to talking.

Christine had heard much of the history and all before, and was helping in the kitchens. She noticed that dinner was coming together much faster than normal. Then she felt it again. Christine had not tripped on nothing. There was a something there!

Feeling around, she caught hold of an ear. She felt it, it was pointy, and definitely connected to a head.

"Darla!" Christine shouted, reaching down to hug the elf that was now visible

"Darla is sorry for being sneaky elf. Darla is wanting to help Master Harrys' new mum, but not sure if Darla being welcomed. We had heard you say our names, and we is going to Geneva big city when we felt Master Harry there. We is tagging you, and following here. Please, please do not give Darla clothes, Darla is good elf."

"Inga, meet Darla, my friend, and an elf sworn to House Potter. Inga, how would like some real help in the kitchen?"

The witch nodded, and they got to watch in amazement as dinner was sped along quite nicely. Bread was sliced evenly with just the right level of warming charms. Everything was perfect.

"I is not knowing how, but Zeb, he is being beast master when we was having animals. He can make cows give milk and I can make butter, and cheese, and we is being helpful elves. All of us."

Inga raised her eyes at that. "I don't know. If my boys don't have their chores of feeding and milking and all, they will get lazy. That isn't good for warrior men to have too much time on their hands. Houses get destroyed that way."

Darla nodded. She liked being busy best too, and related to these witches. Christine loved to cook. Her mother had been bedridden for months when she was pregnant with her little sister a dozen years before. Christine had always helped in the kitchen before that, but really became the family chef during that time, and after the baby was born.

The knights had asked them to stay with them. Since her picture had been published world-wide, secrecy was no longer the issue. She was able to send a resignation letter to the hospital, and a note to her family that she had eloped, sorry to scare them, and she would be in irregular contact.

She knew in her heart that covenant or no, her family was safer with her in the wizarding world, and them in the mundane, and least until Voldemort was truly dead, dead.

A small group of men burst in the doors, and loud shouting was taking place. Like always, Harry appeared in her arms, trying to hide in her less-than-amble chest. Though she thought her figure much improved since starting nursing the boy back to complete health.

They held the dead body of a white owl. Sirius was up and shouting.

"Don't you let Harry see that! He picked out that bird. What happened?"

"Very powerful tracking charms. It will show the animal as going down over the mountains. We will place it far, far from here." The man strode to the healer.

"You bought this package?" he demanded in a loud and angry tone shoving a shrunken box in her face.

"Yes, I owl-ordered several ingredients that the apothecary was out of…"

Smack!

Before she could finish, the man had backhanded her hard, sending her to the ground.

"Foolish woman! You want to get us all killed? We have agents posing as you in the Caribbean and you do this? Don't you care about safety? Security?"

Sirius was being held back by three men. He was raging. How dare any man to strike his wife?

"I don't know who you think you are." Christine started as she got back to her feet. "But never hit me again. I am a healer. You will pay for the hurt you caused me, and it won't be pleasant. You are in for a rough night. If you have a problem with me, then talk. Use words. I am not stupid, just ignorant. I did not understand that I couldn't use an owl here. I would not have bought one. I thought that I wouldn't be allowed to leave much." She rubbed her face that was already bruising. She could heal it, but not while this man was in front of her. "I bought it so I could make you people healing potions."

The man looked down at his boots. He had always had a problem with his temper, and now he had struck a woman. No worse. He struck a healer. He was in trouble with his wife, his mother, and magic.

He left one person off his list. The men had let the newcomer go. Bad mistake. The hit-wizard knew several varieties of fighting, and knew how to cast a protection charm on his fist too, wandless and silently.

Pow!

Sirius Black stood over the wizard that was now on the floor.

"Never, ever strike my wife again, or you will face me in a wizard's duel." He stared at the man then turned to his bride. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. She had never had anyone stand up for her before. She had been bullied in school, never by the marauders, they focused more on the baby death-eaters. While Flitwick had been kind, and Professor Slughorn always had a smile for her but never an invitation to his parties, she had been on the outside so much.

Sirius put his arm around her. She snuggled in, feeling loved and protected.

"We don't have to stay here. I have a private island, the Potters have homes around the world that we could use now. We could go anywhere."

Inga's eyes widened at that. The knight getting up was getting an earful from three witches, four wizards, all in their native tongue. It sounded awful to Christine.

"He made a mistake. Tonight, when he least expects it, he will be hit ten times with a blow that felt like what he gave me. But magic will wait until he falls asleep to deliver it. He can't prepare for it. It will be a nightmarish time for him. But I guarantee that neither he nor anyone of his friends will ever hit a healer again."

"But what about me? I want to take you to bed. What if I hurt you?" Sirius didn't want to hurt her, in fact he wanted to do the opposite of that. Repeatedly. But he didn't want retribution on his bits either. That sounded extremely painful.

"You won't, and even if you did, pain is about intent. I picked up some specialized potions. But I was hoping that we would have a chance to talk in private, you know, be together before we rushed things. I've missed you so much, and other than when we were shopping today, we haven't had a chance to be together."

"I'm ready to take you and Harry and a port-key to Japan or the moon or something."

She laughed at that. Wizards did believe the moon was made from cheese and that cheese delivery happened with that celestial body as a first stop. That there were wizards there harvesting different kinds. She would never tell him the truth.

Inga was talking in low tones to Hans who cleared the little house of most people. The dining room stayed enlarged, and the big man invited the Black family to the table. Inga then took Harry to the kitchen. Dinner was going to be delayed.

"My man should not have hit you. Stephen knew you had bought bird. Also knew about your order. We have no owls here. We never being tracked here before. You have elves. They do shopping for you, yes? They can do? Then that safer. Send letters from international office too. In secret."

Sirius spoke up. "When we bought the owl, we didn't know about the elves tracking us here. You understand that? But we have to talk to them. Technically they belong to House Potter."

"We not perfect people. Stephen is going to go and remind him what you do yesterday." Occasionally a wizard, or a witch too had to be reminded that hitting a spouse was not acceptable in their clan. They were honorable men and women, but there was a lot of pressure in their work. No excuse to abuse family.

"Stephen should be in bed." The healer sighed. At least he had been listening to her, and had bought a few books for leisure reading when they went to the bookstore. She had bought parenting books, a marriage guide that she didn't already have, and several children's books. It was never too young to read to children. The Children's Guide to Runes would have to wait a few years before she could use it, but it wasn't too soon to buy it and read it now.

Which all reminded her that people weren't perfect. The man had been frightened of having his family attacked. It made sense. He was hungry, tired, and had a strange owl approaching when the locals didn't use them.

"Please do not go because of the mistake of one man."

Sirius looked doubtful. He hadn't been there the last few days, or gotten to see them.

Christine stood. "The men are hungry. Sirius and I need to talk. I don't think we are making any rash judgements. Let us live here for a time, and get to know you before making any choices, please. For my part, I will help heal and make potions."

Inga came in, carrying food. "For a reasonable fee." She had given the healer the promised parchment, but Christine had had no time to look at it.

Sirius looked at her bruising face. "We'll stay for now. No one has to be perfect, it doesn't have to be perfect for us to stay. People are people. I have a friend who is a werewolf. You want to talk cranky? Three days before the full moon you are ready to kick his butt. I get angry too. We will stay for now."

With that, the elves had the table in the dining room spotless, and dinner on temporary table out with plates ready to serve the hungry people waiting. Hans shook hands with Sirius, and gently kissed Christine knuckles instead of shaking hers.

"Thank you for being patient. Understanding."

The healer nodded. The world could do with a bit of forgiveness. She told magic that the man had acted out of fear and begged that his punishment be suspended. If he did it again, then let him suffer. Magic listened, and he only received five of the blows, not ten. But it was still a tortured night for the knight.

After dinner, Christine fed his final drink of the day to a very tired little boy. Harry was ever the sweet one though. He had looked at his godfather with love, patted the other side that Harry was not using. "Pa'foo. Pa'foo."

Such a gentlemen, belly up to the bar, lad, plenty for everyone.

Sirius had bent down to kiss the boy's forehead for the sweet offer, and kiss his wife's lips. He then cheekily did give a quick kiss at the offered tap earning a small smirk for doing so.

Harry was fighting it, but it was time for him to go to sleep.

As for Sirius and Christine, Inga took Harry to her room, put up silencing charms on Christine's room, and bid them goodnight.

The couple talked for long hours before lying down together. Christine remembered their vows in what seemed like days before but was actually that morning.

The charming Sirius Black held his bride close. "I love you so much. I will wait until you are ready."

"Make me yours, Sirius. I love you."

The hit-wizard knew a command when he heard one, and that was no command. He did however intend to comply with her wishes to the fullest extent that his body could.

-OO—OO—

A/N – Hedwig will be appearing and wearing the world's best armor. She will never be hurt in any of my stories. I wanted to make sure that she wasn't. Her white friend was only pretending to be dead so as not to get hurt any more Post Owls hurt as well, and will be fine after Christine fixes him up.

Patience please – Harry will be eleven in just another chapter or two.

A/N **Thanks to** **HinaGuy749 for his beta work. Thanks to Robst for being a great guy. He won't be the warrior king who defeated Grindlewald in this story. But I highly recommend any and all of his stories.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Younger Years

Chapter 3

 **A/N Just playing with JK's characters. Thanks to HinaGuy749 for his previous help. He's been very busy, so I am on my own for this chapter.**

They spent a full week with the knights. Christine was finally allowed outside, and actually got to pick some fresh ingredients. Well, they were for dinner more than potions, but it was good to be outside for a time at least.

Sirius had come rushing upstairs from the basement to drag her and Inga downstairs. There were three enormous animals down there! There was a sliding door on the side that could be opened to let them out, but the animals were inside the house!

"What are those things? I mean I recognize the chickens, and I think that is a pig, but what are those huge animals?"

Sirius had been raised in muggle London. And while he had visited Potter Manor, they had never flown past the quidditch pitch. He had never visited the food animals there.

"It's a cow, darling." She was tempted to call it a moon-cow, but stopped herself.

He gave her the eye, and used his wand to conjure a familiar child's puzzle. She had one similar if not exactly the same.

"Goat, chicken, pig, dog, cow. A cow is the size of a goat or dog. I see that the coloring is similar." The cow did indeed have the irregular black spots on a clean white coat. "But this thing is huge!"

She couldn't help it, she started to laugh. She had been to the country, and to the isles biking, and all over Britain. Wizards were so isolated in some ways.

"Yes darling, cows in Switzerland are bigger. But it won't eat you, I promise." Christine said, looking at Sirius now whose eyes had narrowed.

Harry wanted to pet it, and was getting a lesson on how to pet a cow, and even fed it a bit of the hay by laying it flat on his little hands. He got a rough lick as payment. He laughed as it did so.

"Cow! Mooooo!" Harry said.

The cow twitched its ears, and declined to comply with his request.

"Mooooo!"

Alright, the child was cute. The chickens ran about, and the child had to chase them on wobbly legs. Since he was now clucking, the cow decided to cooperate, and lowed for him.

Harry stopped chasing the chickens long enough to clap.

The adults laughed at his antics. He really needed some siblings, and Sirius said as much in her ear.

Her eyes widened. She had gotten potion to help her relax and enjoy last night, make their first time together special. She had completely forgotten about the other part of what could happen.

"You didn't use a contraceptive potion?" he asked. They hadn't talked about it.

"No, I've never, and then I, but we, oh boy."

"Very coherent. Yes, I didn't either. The question is, why. I mean, do we need to wait?"

The knights were going to build them their own house if they stayed. They would eat together, so much of their food would be provided. If they joined, she would be paid for her potions and healing work. If Sirius joined the fighting, he would be making very good money as a hired wand. And he could pick and choose the contracts. Much better pay than being a ministry stooge. Auror. And he would become a certified ICW auror-at-large. It gave them clout and access to information all over the world

They could have their own cows that spent the nice days outside grazing, and could come and go inside as they liked. They could have chickens for fresh eggs, pigs for bacon, ham and such. It was such a different life, but it really appealed to Christine.

City-boy Black was completely nonplused about their environs. He wanted to live in a nice metropolis, go out to restaurants, go dancing, go to parties, and events, and socials. He wanted to have the life that Auntie Dorea had shown him could be his.

The cow belched. Loudly. Harry laughed, and tried to imitate it.

"Oh no you don't young man! You are not playing belching games with the animals."

"No, you have to do that with the knights when the ladies are in the kitchen." Sirius mock whispered to the boy.

Harry nodded sagely and opened and closed little hands at the dark-haired man. He was making his 'pick me up' sign. There was enough Black blood in him that Harry really did look like Sirius' son.

Padfoot picked up the boy at his non-verbal request. Harry then lurched dangerously over and shouted "Chrissy!"

He grabbed her around her neck, and hugged them both tight. Tears sprang in Sirius' eyes.

If he left here, Dumbledore still had a lot of power in Britain. How long would he remain free? No one knew where they were.

"Harry has six house-elves, and Zeb knows animals." Christine informed him.

"We need to sit down and ask the elves if they want to be part of House Black while we are raising Harry…"

Six elves all popped in. Darla, as their unofficial leader, stated for the group that they were waiting to be called into service, and would happily be part of their family until Lord Potter had gained his majority. Tory hadn't needed to pop in, as he had been watching silently over the baby.

"Alright. Well send the elves back in shifts to put everything in stasis. You might want them to bring some of the Potter and Black library here though…"

Sirius couldn't breathe at the moment. He had a witch attached to his lips.

"Husband, I never strayed from the parlor when visiting your mother. She gave me a few books, yes, but there was a small bookcase in there. Please tell me, how big is your library?"

"That's a very personal question. And size doesn't always matter, does it?" he teased in her ear.

"You've nothing to be ashamed of there, my love." She smiled at him, and he laughed.

"I wish I felt that it was safe to take you. I'll get a list of books. Someday, we'll visit."

They were promised that at the end of each mission, the families always spent time, at least a few days exploring a city around the world. As long as they avoided England, they should be safe.

"Let's scout out three cities with good healers. I am not having a baby in a stable." Christine shuddered at that image. The dung covered straw, the lowing animals. Was there a more humble, dirty place to have a child than there?

"You're a very smart witch, which is why I married you." Sirius said. He could be Lord Black, do some fine dining, and hob nob with the magical elite whenever they wanted. The wizards and witches here lived simple lives, and Christine could have the fresh air and country life. They both got what they wanted.

-OO—OO—

To say that the knights were ecstatic that the Blacks were staying was an understatement. Sirius had inherited a nice estate, so was able to afford a much nicer home than what they settled for. They had three bedrooms, a large dining room and living room, and very large kitchen upstairs, several bedrooms for elves, a workshop for Sirius, a potions lab for Christine downstairs. And as the house was built into the same sloping hill, they had the obligatory barn. Christine even used her healing gold to buy their first animals.

The first time that she made homemade bread with butter that was freshly made, lightly covered with local honey Sirius knew that they had made the right choice in staying. He had never had such wonderful food.

Over the next few years, Inga was in and out of their home as much as they were in hers. She helped with the babies, was there for them with the births, the rare sicknesses, the trouble and joys that go with life.

Sirius didn't take as many contracts as Ivan and the others did. It wasn't about money for him. He wanted to help prepare Harry for his life's mission. Sirius focused on learning enchanting, runes, and learning as much as he could about the enemy.

Harry was growing. He now had Charlus, James, and Lily Belle to play with. Lily Belle was a very powerful little witch, though she didn't know that. She was just fifteen months old, only a little younger than Harry was when Sirius, Christine and he became a family.

They were in Geneva on their monthly shopping trip. Charlus and James were left home with the elves. Christine had wanted to leave Lily Belle too, but she was teething and she wanted to give her the potion to help right away.

Christine chided herself for getting low on key ingredients, and got ready to go shopping.

She went to Gringott's first to pick up some galleons. She had muggle money from the Bahamas and Japan, as they had visited both places recently, but she needed wizarding money. As usual, she had Stephen quietly watching over her, unseen.

As she was leaving the bank, the most unpleasant witch nearly attacked her.

"Lady Black! Why are you here in Geneva? Are rumors true that Lord Black has been cheating on you with the young raven-haired seeker from the Harpies? How do you feel about it all, and is that Lord Black's child in your arms, or have you been busy with looking for love in another wizard' arms?"

Harry at seven was not a stupid little boy. He saw the pen writing down words before his mother had said anything. A little wandless work, and that was taken care of. The pen continued scratching, it was just now writing chicken scratch. Literally.

The mother looked at the woman and concentrated. She was now garbed in healer green, head to toe. She had never let go of the hand of the boy next to her or her baby.

"Tory!"

The elf popped in and stood between the lady and the attack witch with the pen.

"Listen carefully. I am a healer. I work as a healer, and am under the Covenant of the Oath. If you attack me, there will be consequences. If you were hurt, I would be under magical oath to help you. Regardless of how you have treated me. Take this warning, and go in peace. I cannot hurt you. Please leave me in peace. I am not your enemy."

The witch stepped back, appalled. She had felt something. That little boy hadn't stopped staring at her. Harry Potter, that's who it had to be! He hadn't been seen in public in some time, and she lost the opportunity to talk to him over what? Trying to make up some salacious gossip? Shaking her head, and calling herself a fool, she left the woman in peace, tossing the parchment into the nearest bin, never noticing that her quill had not been working properly anyways.

-OO—OO—

The attack, when it came, was sudden.

"Ow! Ow! Alright! I surrender, I surrender!"

Sirius Black was in terrible trouble. The children had snuck up on him while he pretended to stay asleep and ignore their giggles. Charlus had his right side, tickling like mad, James his left, the same, but worse, Harry was sitting on his legs, and Lily Belle had a feather to his feet.

"Happy Birthday, love! Children, let your father up, he needs to eat breakfast."

Five year old Lily Belle pointed to the lopsided dandelion in the little vase. "I picked you a flower Daddy."

Harry looked at his little sister, and kissed her forehead. She was so sweet! Sirius followed suit, then kissed all his children, then his lady. He lingered over that kiss, which unlike the others had been on her lips. The fact that it was November and Harry had conjured the flower to make his sister happy went unmentioned.

Charlus complained. "Daaad! Eww! How can you stand to kiss a girl anyway?"

James wanted to know the answer to this too. Harry thought about it. He had never gone through that stage that he thought girls were icky. He thought that girls were nice, with some nicer than others.

There were not a lot of children in their little community, but they all considered themselves cousins of a sort.

Harry wondered if he parents would let him to go to school when he turned eleven and make more friends or not. That was being debated right now. Harry wasn't sure what he wanted, as he moved off his father's legs and chased his siblings out of the master suite.

While it would be nice to make new friends, he wasn't ready to leave home yet either. But he would see what the adults decided.

"Let's go collect eggs, Lily Belle, and then get our own breakfast.

She grabbed a basket, and the two went downstairs. They looked so much alike. Messy inky black hair, her eyes blue like their father's rather than green like Harry's. They all knew that Harry was adopted, and while he was a Black, he was Harry Potter to the world.

They chased the chickens outside, and wandlessly summoned eggs to the basket. The variety of colors was impressive - green, blue, lemony yellow, brown, and nearly perfect white. Harry offered to carry the basket upstairs, while Lily Belle chattered at him about her plans for the day.

Harry listened as he set down the multicolored eggs carefully in the sink to wash, and got out the ham to fry up for breakfast when the front door went flying open.

Charlus came running in.

"We have to go to Inga's house, quick!"

The family was not really up and dressed yet, so children ran to their rooms to throw on robes and shoes, Harry helping Lily Belle with hers. He got cloaks on all of the other children first, then himself. He took his responsibilities seriously.

Their parents were equally quick, and the family ran to Inga's house nearby.

Sirius was in the lead. They had had this drill. Next came Charlus, James, Lily Belle, and mum. Harry was last. He wasn't supposed to have a wand yet, but had his father's third backup and a series of minor hexes ready if needed.

The elves followed on silent feet, invisible, ready to defend with their lives if needed.

Inga was crying. Ivan was home, his strong left arm around his life's mate. Both of them were scowling at the paper in front of them.

"It's a Saturday morning, folks. I didn't think that war was declared on the weekends." Sirius teased. There were a half dozen different papers around the table. As the community's French expert, Christine took LeMonde, Sirius took the Daily Prophet, and Harry started to read the Salem Trials.

Harry responded first. "So what? Let them."

Inga held out her arms to him. "Come here, liebling."

"Don't cry, Oma Inga. Don't cry." Harry tried to comfort the elderly witch.

Hans came in the door. The leader of the knights looked troubled. Their numbers had gently swelled since Harry came to live with them. The community was flourishing. But Hans knew that Harry was still a boy, still vulnerable. How would Sirius react to this news, and what would he do?

Sirius read three other papers, and turned a calm eye around the room. Not all of the leadership was in the house, but Hans, Ivan, and the six other wizards and witches that came in sat down represented quite a few. It was time to talk.

"Amos Diggory is the supposed backer to the proposed law. I do not know this wizard. News from the ministry that he is a puppet for Dumbledore."

"We knew he had to do something. But doesn't this seem extreme?" The witch read part of the article. "'In order to maintain our heritage, our way of life, it is essential that those who would control a seat on the Wizengamot be taught in the best school in the world.' Ha! Best school in the world. My cow could teach potions better than his pet death-eater. History taught by a ghost? And don't get me started about their fake seer." The woman fumed. She taught the children, as did all of the adults. The education that were getting was world class, if a little unusual.

"Wait, wait. I have a thought." Sirius picked up the Salem Trials, and the French paper. Christine had written out a translation. "That's it, Brune. I think you've got the beginning of how to address this. I am not sending my children to a less than world class school. I can afford private tutors, blah blah. Where's the information on that jackal that we used? I think we need to attack this up front, and in the media. How dare they think that they can force my son to attend a poor school? And we can prove it with facts."

Sirius shuddered a bit. He didn't want to have to work with that man again. The man who worked ad hoc for the ICW as an auror, worked as a hit-wizard for good causes, and took down minor dark lords (and ladies) for fun and profit was scared by the short balding man who was barely above a squib in terms of magic power. But oh the man had connections!

Harry started grinning. "Dad, didn't you say that we were going to be going to Mexico soon, and seeing some ruins? Why don't we, I mean me and you talk to a reporter. But I think we should go dressed up as Lord Potter and Lord Black."

"You are a Marauder, and I am proud to call you my son. This gives us a few days to get our facts and figures together. Who do we have that can pull the statistics on the biggest schools?"

"I'm going to Nice tomorrow, I'll talk to my friends at Beauxbatons. It is not the right school for Harry at all. It is mostly a school for proper French ladies. They concentrate on the classics, arts, music, but they do offer quality for what they offer."

"I am a graduate of Dumstrang. This would be a good school for Harry, except for one problem. No witches." Hans nudged the boy-who-lived who just glared. What was wrong with wanting to meet a witch? He wanted a girl as a friend.

He didn't realize that he was maturing early and wanted to be near girls in order to start looking for a match.

"My best friend is still in the Headmaster's bird club. Yes, I do not want to expose our spy, and we need to be careful, but any public information he should be able to get without giving himself away."

Sirius and Remus met irregularly, shouted horrible things at each other in public when it happened, and then the werewolf would go to a nearby park or pub or whatever, and they would catch up. They wanted to appear to be enemies. Remus came to their private home for the holidays after a much hated ritual of making sure he wasn't charmed or followed.

Brune offered to take a port-key to Salem. She knew one of the defense teachers. "If I get you a full scholarship, will you go?"

"Salem is only witches, right. Sounds good to me!" Harry held both thumbs up in an imitation of an ad in the American paper.

"No. They have blokes too." His mother ruffled his hair.

"And no annoying little sisters." James stuck out his tongue at Lily Belle. She had taken one of his chocolate frog cards and tried to 'improve' it with her paints.

Harry looked at her, and saw her face. She had been trying to do a good thing, and she still felt bad.

"If you forgive her, you can have my Uric the Oddball."

"The jamfish looked sick." She tried to explain. "And I wanted it to look more strawberry."

"The guy was wearing a jellyfish, honey. And it was beyond sick." Christine tried to pull her daughter's hair into a neater do, which was impossible. And it couldn't be healed by magic. She had tried on both of her children.

James thought about it. He would have to give up his grudge. On the other hand, he would get a card back.

"Alright. But I still say she owes me a chocolate frog."

Mother held up a hand before more arguing over this matter could break out.

"We need to table this for later. We have a bigger problem. Zeb, why don't you take the boys to do chores at home? Harry, stay. Darla? Can you please take Lily Belle home and get her a bath, and ready for the day? See what you can do for her hair?"

She did not know how people handled being a parent without elves to help, she really didn't.

Grumbling about a lack of food, the request to feed the children was given, and no Harry, you don't have to make breakfast today. Yes, you can have cereal. James, do not hit your sister with your stuffed hippogryph even if you thought she deserved it. No, you may not now have two frog cards for him hitting you. Go! Go!

Christine sat down, a little embarrassed over her children's behavior. She pulled a homemade protein bar for her eldest child, and passed it over. Oma Inga saw his face, and pulled out fresh oatmeal for the adults there. He put the bar in his pocket without complaint, and ate the offered substitute with a smile.

The adults continued to make a plan. As long as Albus Dumbledore was the Headmaster at Hogwarts, Sirius was not for allowing any of the children attend there. But that had been the past. Now, the old coot was trying to force them into his control, and they knew it.

If this law passed, they would have to make a choice. Lose everything, or put Harry in the lion's den.

Harry sat and listened to the adults talk, got bored, helped clean up the table and pulled out parchment.

He started doing what his mother had taught him to do in a situation like this. He made a chart. Good on one side, bad on the other.

Good things about leaving to go to school. Being away from James. He was in a really snotty phase, and was constantly whining. James was jealous of Lily Belle. If Harry wasn't there, would that stop since Harry defended his sister, or would she be hurt? No, their mother was very protective of all of them.

Mum. Harry couldn't remember much about his birth mother except something really sad. His first memories of a mother that he was happy to remember was this brunette-haired woman with vibrant blue eyes. Her alto voice had sung him songs. He learned to dance standing on her feet. In every way that mattered, she was Mum. Could he stand to be away from her for months at a time? He had to grow up some time, but why now? Harry didn't want Hans or anyone here to see him tearing up over that, so he wrote 'family' in the bad column and moved on.

Everyone at the table had attended traditional school, and they were freely talking about all of the best and the worst things. Harry used those to help him fill out his chart.

Overall, while it would hurt, Harry thought it would be best to go to school. The knights would train him as his magic grew. He knew that he was going to have to face Voldemort again. The knights were keeping their ears open for new necromancers going to work. So far, he knew that at least two powerful dark necromancers had been taken in the last four years. Maybe more.

As long as he had a decent potions classes, he would be happy.

-OO—OO—

"I can't print this! I'll be ruined!" The editor of the Daily Prophet was meeting with the slimiest person he had ever met.

"Your choice. This article is going in all other papers tomorrow. If you refuse to print it, it is your loss. After all, the boy-who-lived is sighted in Japan, it sells papers, he is sighted on vacation in Ireland, it sells papers. He sneezes, it sells papers. He is your golden boy. You don't want to print why he doesn't want to go to school at Hogwarts, fine. But he is in Mexico and America today looking for the best school for next year. His parents claim that the best schools aren't in Europe, but over there. And guess what? They are using the OWL and NEWT passes that are public information to prove it."

The man took off his glasses and polished them. "Publish as a letter to the editor if you wish, but if you don't, well, that will be a statement to the public in another way, won't it? And proves that the boy is much better off elsewhere."

The editor sat back and read the piece. It came with several pictures. Harry Potter, wearing dress robes that declared him Scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. He and his adoptive father Lord Black photographed sitting in comfortable and expensive chairs on the balcony of the home that overlooked the sapphire blue sea.

 _"I have private tutors in Latin, Greek, and other languages. I could stay at home and have the world's top potions instructors. I've heard that Professor Snape is a world-class potion maker. The world has need of such expertise. Why associate with the worst sort of people, when I could have the best teachers?"_

If the interviewer took it to mean mudbloods, fine, but Harry meant the type of man that had bullied his adoptive father, and birth father. The boy stood, and went to stand next to his father's chair. _"My education should be about learning to take my rightful place in society. How am I to learn about history from a ghost that hasn't learned any new history in three hundred years! That is fine if one is going to be a shop-clerk. But I plan on working in politics and more. I need the best education that money can buy."_

 _Sirius Black handed over the potions' OWLs and NEWTs for the last five years from every magical school. He did the same for History. Then went on for defense, and all the core classes._

 _"Hogwarts has two instructors that are without a doubt some of the best in the world. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. If Hogwarts had a potions instructor, history instructor and defense instructor of the same caliber, then it would be different. But the politicians of Britain are trying to steal my gold, trying to steal my homes, trying to steal my titles because I want the best education."_

 _"I appeal to the people of Britain. I appeal to the headmaster of Hogwarts. I appeal to the Chief Wizard, who is also the headmaster. Why not give up a few of your extra-curricular activities, and concentrate on making your school the world-class center for education that you claim it is._

 _"If you change your staff by next fall, and start the improvement process with these changes, I will enroll without legislation forcing my family's and my hand. My mother speaks highly of Professor Slughorn. Surely someone of his caliber could be brought in to teach. My friends here talk about their history teachers that have flesh and blood and can answer relevant questions. Is that too much to ask?"_

 _"As for divination, not my thing, so I won't ask about that. But the last one is defense. Surely Hogwarts can afford a curse-breaker, remove the curse that was put there by Tom Riddle, a former student, and move classrooms, and start fresh with someone good. A former auror, whose has retired, someone with skill willing to share with the future of Britain – with near two centuries of experience, doesn't the headmaster know people can recruit the best for his school?_

" _I appeal to the people of Britain. Please support the change in staff, not for me, or at least not just for me. For all of the young wizards and witches that deserve the best education that coin can buy."_

 _"If I am forced to attend the twenty-fifth best school in the world in order to retain my title, I am not going to be happy. I defeated the dark lord as a baby. Do the politicians of the wizarding world want to start by putting me at such a disadvantage to my true peers of the world?"_

 _"Please, consider your options before deciding and voting on this measure."_

The boy came off as a stuck-up, self-absorbed, high-handed aristocrat of the worse sort. In other words, just like every other pureblood in their society. No, he came off as better than everyone because he knew these things! And these purebloods were not just paying tuition, but giving endowments to the school! This was huge! Monumental! And the minister, Chief Wizard and all of the governors of the school were going to want his head on a pike if he printed this.

The editor threw up his lunch, then floo'd his contact in the ministry.

-OO—OO-

Harry and Sirius had fun with the interview. It was made on the balcony of one of many of the Potter homes. Afterwards, the father and son team made their appointment with Ragnok, leader of the goblin people. Sneaking into Britain was fun.

They were shown into his exquisitely appointed office. The weapons on the wall spoke of an era where the goblins were warriors, not bankers. Harry eyed them all in approval.

"Do you like them, Mr. Potter?" the goblin asked.

"Yes, sir. The halberd and axe would be far too heavy for me to wield, probably the long sword as well. I'm ten sir. But that curved dagger is the wickedness thing that I have ever seen, and so perfectly made. I could probably handle that. Not that I would touch it without permission. Sir."

Harry had his mother's tendency to babble when nervous. The goblin laughed.

"Let's do business first, and then we can go to the practice area, and let you have a swing or two with a real goblin weapon." He bared his teeth in the goblin version of a smile. He liked this wizard boy.

"Clan Chief Ragnok, I'm sure that you have heard of the pending legislation. What we need to know are what are options are. Can we move any of the gold out of the country? The houses abroad are safe, but can they really take over Potter Manor? I hope that you can help us today."

"You both have some very important investments in Britain. We have been so sad to see Lord Black pulling more and more of his wealth, and moving it to other countries, but we understood why. And you have done so responsibly, and worked with us. We recognize your right to invest where you want and appreciate your good business manners in this."

Harry was listening intently. Sirius' first rule with goblins was to not make them angry.

"As for the British government. They can say that a person cannot sit their seats without a certain education. What they cannot do is take your gold nor your titles, nor your homes. At least not legally through this measure. We have seen many good clients since this legislation was introduced. We have communicated with Her Majesty's government, from wince your titles come. No, your titles are inherited. Only the crown could take them away, and we have written proof that they intend no such action.

"Our solicitors will be gearing for legal battle on this measure. And they are all witches and wizards that are vicious in this arena."

"For my part, soon to be Lord Potter, I want you to know how proud that you made me with your article. Yes, your father gave me a copy of what you were going to say before we met so that we had no secrets. I hope that we can be good business partners for many, many years. I knew your parents and grandparents. They would be proud of you."

Harry stood, and bowed. Sirius was proud of him too. Their other business did not take long. Together, the men went to the fighting pit. The weapons used in sparring were magically blunted steel, so couldn't kill anyone, but Harry's eyes gleamed with demonic delight in trying a variety of them.

Harry was then offered a real, very sharp bladed weapon. He wielded a curved dagger much like the one on Ragnok's wall. He got to use it on a training dummy. Knowing anatomy as he did, he had the poor dummy's liver, kidneys and heart carved up and served with a side of spleen. The spells coming from the thing's wand were rather pathetic, and really easy to dodge.

Ragnok just watched him in amazement.

"Dad, this dagger is awesome!" Harry exclaimed. He carefully cleaned it from the blood and gore from the training device, and sheathed the weapon. He put it back on the table where he had gotten it.

"Lord Black, you told me he was getting training. You told me he was going to be ready. You never said he was ready now." Ragnok was grinning wildly.

"He's not. His magic is still growing, and while he knows a half-dozen wonderful spells very, very well, he'll be taught more. I suspect it will be soon, another year or two, and he'll be ready for the next step."

Ragnok walked over to the boy. He picked up the dagger from the table, making a hand-signal to the training chief. That goblin nodded.

"Scion Potter, please accept this weapon as a gift for use in the upcoming war. May it serve you well."

"Thank you, Clan Chief Ragnok." Harry bowed, and thought a moment. He then pulled out his pouch. "We were in Arkansas in the United States when my sister found and gave me a pretty stone. Would you accept this, sir, as a token of friendship and esteem? And call me Harry if you like sir."

The goblin looked at the uncut raw diamond. Even if it had flaws, it had to be at least fifty karats.

"Mr. Potter. Harry. This will be magnificent. It needs work, but it will be magnificent."

"I don't know if I can do everything that my clan want me to sir, but I feel like this stone. Because of my parents, I have a chance. This is why I wanted you to have it. It's like me. It has potential, but only time will see if it is worthless or will be able to live up to that potential. Sir."

Sirius looked at him and nodded. Lily and Christine were both geniuses, and James Potter had not been stupid. That this boy could think of this on his own at ten was amazing.

"I think that you will do well Harry. And you do have friends to help you on the way." Ragnok offered his arm and Harry clasped it as he had been shown how to do. Ragnok then exchanged arm clasps with Sirius Black.

Harry didn't know that he had just gained a valuable ally. To him, Ragnok was a very, very cool warrior with wicked blades that he wanted to get to know better someday.

-OO-OO—

The Wizengamot met in emergency session. Many of the people had been appalled at the horrible lies printed in all of the papers about Hogwarts.

Then truths were coming out. Slowly at first. That school in Japan did have the top OWL and NEWT passes of any potions classes, the Salem Witch Academy had the top passes for English speaking potions classes. Spain had the top Defense passes, Seattle had the top English speaking Defense passes.

The list went on.

The chamber was baying for blood. It wanted Snape's head on a pike, the defense job sorted out and Professor Binns banned from the castle. And that was not all.

There was a motion to remove all of the current governors that clearly were not doing their jobs and replacing them with people that would actually oversee the school. They would be responsible for test scores, and seeing how the school was doing in relationship to other schools.

Dumbledore was not taking this well at all.

"Severus, I mean Professor Snape has my complete confidence. He is no death-eater." The headmaster reassured the chamber.

"Albus, remove your fingers from your orifices and listen. He has to go. Hogwarts needs a teacher that can teach. You need a defense professor that lasts longer than a year. You need a history professor that can breathe. Unless you hire a vampire, which might be a better choice than a ghost."

"But I am telling you that Severus has my complete confidence." He wanted to pull his hand mirror out of his pocket to make sure that his glamour was still working on his eyes.

"He's not listening to anyone. I'll prove it." Lady Longbottom, who had long wanted a role on the board asked the headmaster what the current budget for all sports programs were at the school. Her Neville would be starting in the fall, and she wanted him to have the best of everything. He already had his father's wand, after all. Frank Longbottom had been a fierce auror, and Neville would no doubt follow in that fine tradition. If she could get him out of the greenhouse that was.

"I'll say again that Severus has my complete confidence."

The chamber was appalled at the Chief Warlock's behavior. The man clearly needed a healer!

Fudge was appalled. This entire thing could be clearly blamed on the aging headmaster though. It was time to play the blame game, and get himself some credit for doing something.

"Perhaps it is time that Headmaster Dumbledore took a break from this session, and let us discuss things in peace." The aurors gently escorted the man who repeated the phrase once more just to be sure that everyone had heard it.

"All those who feel that we need a new professor of potions? All those in favor of ending the defense curse? All those in favor of hiring a new history professor?"

"What about the board of governors? I make a motion that they need to be expelled, and a completely new batch voted in!" This was from Amos Diggory, most upset about paying good gold for a less than stellar education for his only child.

"I second that motion!" This was from Griselda Marchbanks who was deeply invested in better education.

The new governors were chosen, and indeed Lady Longbottom got her desired spot, as did Amelia Bones. The two of the most formidable witches would see the school cleaned up and ready to host the long missing Scion of House Potter. The rest of the board were not ministry stooges, but parents and former educators who wanted to see that Hogwarts was in at least the top ten schools if not higher just as soon as possible.

The last bit, making Cornelius Fudge and friends very happy indeed was the motion to remove Albus Dumbledore from his seat as Chief Wizard so that he can concentrate on his duties to improve the school. The Wizengamot gave the headmaster five years to make a marked improvement in the school's standing or he would be removed.

-OO—OO-

The cheering by the hospital administration was loud and long when Snape's sacking was announced.

The cheering by the auror command was equally happy with the potion's master change. Too many good people were being excluded from their ranks because they hadn't been in Slytherin house, and were not allowed in the upper classes.

Binns was shocked to find out that he was dead. He looked down and saw that he could indeed see through himself. He left in a glory of white light, saying good-bye to his friends there, the other ghosts, and greeting family on the other side.

A group of the best curse-breakers in the world found the rune set that was the base of the defense class curse. It was cleverly done, and very, very powerful. It took time, and one man was nearly killed in removing it. Bill Weasley was lucky. As a relative newcomer to Gringott's he was allowed to help and watch, and he learned a very valuable lesson that day that would help him in his Egypt posting where he was returning to when this was over.

It was some of the darkest magic that any of them would ever see or feel in their lives.

-OO—OO-

Albus was trying to reason with the man. Just because he lost his job did not mean he had to leave the castle. Poppy would need healing potions after all. The man could stay, brew all day, do research. Perhaps take on a few of the seventh years as apprentices.

Snape was tempted by that. He would still be close to Albus, as his master wished. He would still have access to all sorts of otherwise illegal potions ingredients available in the forbidden forest. He could dabble in his pet projects. And best of all, he would have access to Harry Potter when his master needed him. It was perfect.

Pretending to waffle, the deal was sweetened with an offer of a bonus that Albus paid from his already strained accounts. Maybe once Harry was there, the boy could be brought to heal, and Dumbledore would finally get access to all of the lovely gold that he needed. For the war effort of course. It had nothing to do with spiffy robes or a new hat. None at all.

-OO—OO—

The legislation that Albus Dumbledore had carefully arranged to be introduced as a way of forcing the Potter heir to Hogwarts died a flaming death. He lost yet another position of power, and now had to set up new wards to take care of all of the howlers that he was getting.

In Geneva, the Black family international post box was filled to overflowing with letters and offers from around the world. A full-ride scholarship to Salem. A special offer from Seattle. Two offers from Japan from opposing sides of their little political situation.

Nearly every school in the world wanted the great Harry Potter.

"Dad, do these people know that I am ten, and barely have enough power to blow my nose? I mean, you would think that I was Genghis Khan or something."

"Don't put yourself down. My power didn't start coming in until I was fourteen or so, and I was twenty three or four before it leveled out. Of course, I had married your mother about then, and got a boost from that. When you marry the right witch, magic celebrates, and you both benefit."

Christine came out of the kitchen to place a kiss on her husband's lips at that. "He's right. I am more powerful now too. I felt I wasn't much above a squib, and my sister is a squib, so I wonder what would have happened to her if she married a wizard."

"Go make food magic witch. Us men are hungry!" Sirius playfully hit his wife on the behind, earning another kiss and a promise to make him pay for that later.

"A full-ride scholarship to Hogwarts. Your name has been down for them since you were born. Your birth parent's vaults are set to pay the tuition in July when it is due."

"Maybe I could talk to Professor McGonagall about using that tuition to pay for a muggle-born witch. You know. Honor Mum and Lily Potter at the same time. And I could use this offered scholarship for myself, honoring the group offering it, making new friends. It would make them mad to decline it and then go there."

"Why do you want to go to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked intently. He never asked seriously and avoided that pun as much as possible because his wife's hexes stung.

Harry thought about it, and pulled crumpled parchment from his pocket. He ticked of his main points.

"I could meet people that would become my community after Voldemort is defeated. You and Mum have made it very clear that this is temporary quarters. I've seen pictures of Potter Manor. It is beautiful. Who wouldn't want to live there? Plus, much less snow. I would rather come here and visit snow than live with it all the time."

"I would meet the sons and daughters of some of my most vicious enemies. Death-eaters sound like scum of the earth, but you and Hans and everyone has taught me that no one is the bad-guy in their own minds. They have to justify their actions. I think that it would be good to put a face to my enemies, learn their weaknesses."

"We'll skip that one. Next…"

"Go back, go back." Sirius was now trying to pull the paper from his hand. The parchment tore a bit, but the older and stronger man won the tug-a-war. He gave the list back without a word.

"Harry, I thought that we could talk about anything. Especially girls."

"I just don't want to be teased about it."

"I understand, I do. But you need to know that some of the witches that you will be drawn to and vice-versa will not be free to date you. Some of them have been promised to others at birth. Some families wait until the witches are fourteen before making such contracts, to make sure that the boys are wizards. But you just need to be prepared for that. Pureblood families will want to contract with you."

"I don't want a pureblood dad. Yuck! You've been to Oma Inga's family history classes. I'm related to all of the magical families in Britain. It would be like kissing Lily Belle. No."

"Let's go for a walk. I don't want your brothers to tease you about this. There is something that you need to know about women, no matter what school you go to. And by the way, you make good points for Hogwarts. I love the castle, and you haven't even mentioned that yet."

The auror got to go on the scariest mission of his life. Teaching his son about girls, their wily ways, the dangers of the broom-closet, and the delights of kissing. He taught him six new charms to prevent a girl getting pregnant, and two that would work to calm himself if he ever had a bad situation in class. Sirius made sure that Harry could do those silently.

Sirius looked intently into his son's eyes. Oh boy. Harry was growing up. And Sirius needed to prepare for the next chapter of their lives.

 **A/N - Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Let the Games Begin

Chapter 4

 **A/N Just having fun with the wizard chess pieces. Harry Potter belongs to JKR still.**

 **A/N 2: For all of the people who might disappointed that this story is not going the way that they envision, I apologize in advance. This is a work of fiction with original characters and beloved characters from Rowling's work. If this were just a rewrite of her great work, I would have worse than Fitzgerald Mortimer Leach after me. The focus, at times, will be on original characters. If this bothers you, I highly recommend the original books. They have only JKR's characters after all.**

 **For those of you visiting and reading, thank you for stopping by. Now, let the curtain rise as I humbly present the next chapter.**

-OO—OO—

Dinner was a quiet affair that night. Harry blushed every time he had to talk to his mother. She knew that she would just make a bad situation worse if she said something, so for a change, she kept quiet.

The knights met in grand council, and Harry was allowed to present his points for and against Hogwarts. He knew that it wouldn't be completely up to him. But until his magic was mature, there was no reason for Harry not to go to school somewhere. This had been discussed before. He would probably leave after OWL's to concentrate on training. Again, that was independent of where he went.

The witches and wizards asked him several questions, just as his father had, so he was well prepared.

"What house to you want to be in?" One witch asked.

"Any is fine. Mum was Ravenclaw, dad a Gryffindor. I am related to Slytherin, Oma Inga tells me. She saw me talking with a grass snake, and said nearly all wizards with parseltongue are his descendants. Plus, it would get me closer to our enemies if I was in Slytherin. Hufflepuff house already has my cousin Nymphadora Tonks, in it, so I would likely be welcomed there as well. But I thought the hat chose."

"Yes and no. You can certainly influence it. Harry, will you be willing to leave your friends after OWL's to concentrate on training?" The witch's eyes bore into him.

"Brune, ma'am, you are asking me would I rather play with my friends, setting myself and my family up to be slaughtered, or would I rather train and get ready to face a madman with a better set of skills. I know that it will be hard. Thinking about leaving home is hard, and I would rather stay home and be a little boy most days."

It was time for honesty with these leaders. "But then I remember something. A flash of green light. The feeling of loss as I see my birth-mother lying dead on the ground. A pair on insane eyes looking at me. Another flash of green."

Tears were welling up in not just his own eyes, but others as well. "What kind of monster kills a baby? Or tries to? Oma Inga, I never thanked you for welcoming me and my mother into your home after that terrible day. I don't remember much from that time, but have heard so many stories that I feel like I do remember you holding me and rocking me. Thank you all for keeping me safe here all these years. I'm told that I could be at risk at Hogwarts, but I feel that it is a calculated one."

"I do not forget my destiny. For my birth-mother's honor, I will face him. For my birth-father's honor, I will face him."

He turned to the council, and squared his shoulders as best he could. "For the sake of my sister, my family, I will face him. How can I deny the training that you offer? Have already given? I will return when you say to take up shield, sword and wand. I will kill that bastard, and kill him again and again. As many times as needed until he is dead, truly dead."

Brune came over to the boy and offered her arm in the way of their people. He shared the warrior's arm clasp.

"You won't be alone, Harry Potter. We are the Knights of Walpurgis. We will stand with you. Always."

-OO-OO—

Sirius was having fun. For the sake of sanity, they only brought Lily Belle with them in going to Diagon Alley. Charlus had been in such a bad mood in hearing that Harry was going to school, and James would not give up his rant of 'needing' a new broom when his current one was just fine, so the middle children were at home with Oma Inga and five willing helpers. Darla never let Lily Belle out of sight. She still felt guilty over the death of her namesake, and was the definition of over-protective when it came to Harry's little sister.

Sirius insisted on Ollivanders for Harry's wand. The experience left them all a little creeped out. Knowing that he had a brother-wand to the one that killed his birth-parents made Harry want to throw up, get rid of it, and get another in that order. The wand seemed to sense that though, and was sending reassuring feeling though the auror quick-draw holder that held it tight to his arm.

He would think and not act rashly, just as he had been taught.

Feeling that they could use a break, they went to the Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harry saw the most beautiful snowy owl, and begged his parents for it. With tears in her eyes that Harry did not understand, Christine quickly said yes, and sent Sirius for a perch, as she grabbed a year's worth of owl treats, a gauntlet for his arm to protect him when carrying the predator, and a guide-book for the care of a post-owl.

Harry put on the gauntlet, and the bird flew to his arm immediately. "You are one smart girl, aren't you Hedwig?"

"Why Hedwig?" Lily Belle asked.

"You know, from 'Hogwarts, a History'? She just looks like a Hedwig to me." Harry explained.

Christine intended to make sure that this bird survived past five years. "Hedwig. There will be times that Harry needs to return to our main home for a time. We are staying in our London home for at least awhile. Do not come to him at his home in Switzerland. You will be staying at Hogwarts or the London house, or maybe even at a friend's house later. You may go to the island. You may not go to Switerland. You will be killed. You will deliver his mail to the Hogsmeade station to go to us, and pick up our mail there when we are out of the country. You will send local letters in Britain and Ireland. I want you to live a good long life. Do you understand?"

The bird turned her head sideways and stared at the healer, then turned it the other ways. She barked agreement with the arrangement, even it is was unconventional.

"We'll check with Dora to see if she can take Hedwig on holidays and such, alright? If she can't, I'll talk to Hagrid. He owes me a favor or two." Sirius Black's face darkened a moment, but was back to being cheery quickly. "How about ice cream after picking up your books? That might mean that we get out of there before emptying Gringott's."

Christine put her hand to her chest. "Moi? Mon amour, you wound me."

Harry choked. "Yeah Dad, she only spent ten thousand the last trip. Pocket change."

"That was for a specialized healing manual that had been lost for hundreds of years. And I saved up for it…" her defense sounded weak, even to her. Drat these men for knowing how to tease her. She'd get them back.

Harry went to the defense section whilst Sirius grabbed the books from the list. He wasn't impressed, they really hadn't changed from his day. But he couldn't send his son to school with second hand books. They had an image to make after all.

Harry had a book of the history of magical weapons open and was drooling a bit when a head of bushy hair went by. Excusing herself, she picked up the first year defense book and was about to go on.

"If you have the coin, you really should get Senor Martinez's book as well. The English version that Seattle uses. It's the best first year defense book that there is, miss. Miss?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger." She offered her hand.

"Harry Potter, please to meet you. He clasped her arm in a warrior clasp, watching her reaction. She didn't flinch, but smiled.

"Are you really? I've read of you. Thank you for what you did and all. I actually bought all of my books last September, but my mother spilled her coffee all over my defense book. The charm that I used to clean it was the wrong one. I now have a very expensive, well-bound diary."

Harry chuckled in sympathy. "Why didn't your mother accio the coffee? I mean, I understand what you did, that sort of thing happens at home, didn't she have her wand?"

"My mother doesn't have a wand. Both my parents are muggles. They're dentists, actually."

"Really? And you're a first year? Me too! I'm so glad to meet you Hermione. May I introduce you to my parents?"

Hermione picked up the recommended text first, and then got dragged off to meet the notorious Sirius Black, the first wizard to ever break out of Azkaban. She fixed him with a steely look.

"I've been getting the Daily Prophet now for a while. Is it true that you hate purebloods and have turned against magic? Is it true that you have sworn to kill Dumbledore? Is it true that you plan to take over the ministry and institute mandatory harems?" Hermione demanded, all in one breathe.

"Harry, I think that you need to talk with Hermione's father and post the bans. You've clearly found your girl. She's just like your mum."

Harry choked and blushed. He had been thinking something along the same lines, but hadn't been going to say anything yet! How about give them a few years to be friends?

"Ok, one at a time. First off, the Prophet is yellow journalism at its worse. Subscribe to the Salem Trials, a much better paper, and they have a section for British ex-pats that is perfect for us. No, I don't hate purebloods, I are one. No I haven't sworn to kill Dumbledore. I just want to but for reasons that you are too young to understand. Maybe Harry can explain. As for the last, I refuse to answer in front of my wife as I want to remain fully male for a long, long time." The man looked sideways at his wife who was laughing at them all.

Hermione blushed at the last bit, and Sirius realized that he needed to watch his words better.

Her parents, confused and bemused by the wonders around them accepted the invitation to lunch and ice cream, and the group made its way to the café.

"Have you gotten your robes yet?" Harry asked. "I still have to get mine."

"No, not yet. We're here to get a replacement book, my robes, and a bit of gold from the bank."

"You should set up a trust vault for your daughter. You won't have to pay for the exchange in paying tuition, and you get better rates." Christine started to suggest. But her husband was looking at the girl.

"Granger, Granger. You probably have wizards in your line, but being a muggle-born witch can make for a lonely time in Hogwarts unless you have patronage. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I would like to offer Hermione a scholarship to Hogwarts and the patronage of House Black." Sirius looked at the girl intently.

"No offense, Lord Black, but why do you do this?" Hermione asked, now polite to the man for the first time.

"You remind me of two muggle-born witches that I knew in school and out. The scholarship was already planned, just not put into place yet. You would wear the Black sigil on your robes. You will be a part of our House."

"Say yes, please sir, ma'am. We have some wonderful vacation homes. Oh Hermione! You and I are going to be friends and have fun!" Harry was nearly shaking he was so happy, and his look of joy told the parents that this was a good thing.

"We have the money for school. We are paying a bit less than the school she was to attend, actually. She was down for …" Christine paled. It was the same school she had had a full-ride scholarship for. Apparently Harry wasn't the only one that the headmaster had stolen from if this school was more expensive than Hogwarts. The headmaster needed a leash.

The dentists shrugged and looked at Hermione. "What are the costs of this? What would she have to do?"

"Have to do? Nothing. I would ask her to be friends with Harry, study hard, something I can see is not an issue, and do her best. That's all."

Lily Belle looked at Hermione. "Are you going to be my new sister? If so, I really like chocolate frogs. And unicorns. And rainbows."

"Not a sister, Lily Belle!" Harry argued, blushing. "A friend. You know."

Hermione smiled at the raven-haired little girl. "I like unicorns and rainbows too. I don't know what chocolate frogs are, but if your daddy says its ok, maybe I can buy you one?"

Lunch and ice cream had been fun, but it was past time to get robes. Harry's were of the finest quality, the sigil of House Potter on his chest, with House Black crest on his arm. Hermione was also similarly attired, though with just the House Black crest on her robes. Harry thought she looked very nice.

Christine took her parents aside. "I know that you don't know me, but I am a professional healer. Children are bullied and teased for the most petty of things. I could fix Hermione's teeth in a twinkling if you allowed me to. It's a simple charm, and will not hurt her or her teeth. I can scan her for other issues too. I know what dentists are. In your world, I would be a doctor and surgeon."

The muggle parents looked at Harry's adoptive mother with new eyes. They nodded. In the dressing room, Mrs. Granger had Hermione stand by a mirror, and watched over the transformation. It was a miracle, and Hermione was oh so happy!

The witch continued, seeing the source of the issue at the follicles and fixed the girls hair as well. Instead of bushy hair it was now more relaxed. The hair was soft now, and had gentle waves.

"Do you like that Hermione? I can put it back." Christine offered.

The girl offered the witch a hug with tears in her eyes. Two of the worse taunts she had had to endure came from her hair and teeth. A new school, and a new chance to be accepted at last!

The parents were next dragged off to Honeydukes where a case of the chocolate frog treats were bought by Christine to share out amongst all of the parents in their clan, and Hermione bought a few too. Harry bought a few treats for himself and his siblings at home. He also bought a sugar rose for Hermione to give her sometime at school, because he didn't think that he would be back here anytime soon. Thinking about it, he bought a few extra things for later too.

Harry watched Hermione read the packaging of the chocolate frogs. "Just be careful when you open them. They do jump." Harry warned her.

"So, do you have a chocolate frog card?" Emma Granger asked Harry.

"Nope, you have to be over seventeen, thank Merlin. I need to do something more than kill somebody though. I want my card to talk about me saving the rainforest, or protecting the rare crumpled horn snorkak. Who wants to be known for killing someone?" He explained.

Dan and Emma shared a look. That was a very mature attitude to have, and not what they expected having shared the paper that Hermione bought.

"It was wonderful meeting you. We'll see you on the first, no doubt. If not before then" Dan said, shaking hands in the normal way all around, even with little Lily Belle, clutching her gifted chocolate frog. The children had exchanged phone numbers and were making plans without the parents to see each other.

Dan eyed the boy. Was he looking at a future possible boyfriend? He shook his head. No, no. They were children, and just making friends. Which was a very good thing.

Harry wasn't ready to say goodbye to Hermione. He looked to his parents.

Christine rolled her eyes. Sirius smiled. The London house was not ready for muggle visitors! But yes, he could bring Hermione over if he wanted to. And invite her on some of their planned outings that they had talked about for London.

Britain had been largely missed in his travels growing up. His parents did not appear to be happy to be back, but were already being courted by the pureblood elite for their parties.

"I'm sure that we will be seeing a lot of each other the next few weeks, but I have an idea. Hermione could join Harry for his studies for a time, get a head start to school?"

That invitation was never going to be declined. The Granger's had taken a few weeks off for holiday previously, and Hermione would be at home alone if she did not have this.

But Harry's parents wanted to get to know Hermione's parents as well.

"Why don't we meet for breakfast on September first somewhere and then take these two to the train? Sirius loves to eat out." Christine suggested.

Sirius nodded at that. "I know the perfect place too. Its muggle, so we best leave the elves at the station, but it was James and I favorite cop spot for a while."

"We clearly need to get to know one another better. And I look forward to it." Emma said, jotting down the restaurant's address. The children shared awkward hugs, before breaking away.

"So Harry, I really, really like her. How old do you have to be to get married?" Lily Belle asked him.

"A lot older, at least thirteen or so, I think." Harry replied, looking to his mum.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll reserve the church. You won't have to worry about anything." His father intoned.

Harry looked at him sideways. He huffed. Fine, he knew it was going to happen sooner or later. "Thanks for offering Hermione protection, dad. And the scholarship. Now she can buy more books."

Indeed, the Granger family was headed back to the bookstore. They had given the family much to think about. It was time for them to return as well.

Christine was not done spending her gold though, and Sirius knew that they had been tagged. The family took the portkey to Paris first, finished up their shopping, removed the trackers they had picked up onto innocent bystanders, taxis, small bushes, and even a dog, and returned via elf to home.

-OO—OO—

The next few weeks were intense for Harry. He wanted to make sure that Hermione wasn't bullied. The whole scholarship that Sirius had planned went silent. Harry got his wish, and Hermione spent time with Harry in the magical world. Not just his normal lessons, which she adored, but extras as well. She was learning about the great and lesser houses, the proper manners and modes of dress.

She even learned the right way to wear muggle clothes in front of wizards so as not to show off her muggle roots.

The most important defense drills. She could already cast a magnificent shield and stinging hex. That would surprise most adult wizards and allow her to get away in a bad situation.

Hermione was a sponge. Sirius wound up taking a longer vacation that he had intended, being with all of the children. James and Lily Belle were bored by some of the history lessons, but the older children were fascinated.

Harry would like to have taken her to the island as well, but unless they went back in time, that was going to have to wait until next summer. But he was so happy to have a new friend!

On the last night at home before school started, Harry was having trouble settling down for sleep. His room in the London town house was comfortable, the bed fairly new, and the linens were soft and clean.

There was a pop, and Kreature appeared in his room.

"What can Kreature do for Master Harry?" he asked, bowing low.

"Why does Dad hate you? You are a good elf. You've kept this place very nice." Harry loved the creepy old house. It reminded him of Halloween, scary B movies that he watched on vacation, and the Addams Family show from TV reruns.

"Kreature supports the Black Family, and Master Sirius was bad child, always hurting his mother. Kreature liking Master Regulus. But Kreature serve."

Harry looked at him, and noticed he was wearing an odd necklace. "What's that?" Harry didn't like the feeling surrounding that locket. It felt evil.

"I need to destroy this one day for Master Regulus. That is my task."

Harry thought about it. "I'll help you, Kreature. I need to be stronger, but I will help you."

"Thank you, Master Harry. You might be child now, but you is being mighty wizard when you is grown."

"Thanks. I need to get some sleeping draught from mum, or I will never make it tomorrow."

Kreature popped away and back in a moment. "Only a tablespoon full, or you will oversleep the morning." He warned. Harry saw it was his mum's formula.

Harry nodded, and took the offered potion. He was soon asleep, and had very, very interesting dreams.

-OO—OO—

Harry had been packed already, so all he had to do was pack his pajamas back in the trunk and he was done. The toiletries in the on-suite bath were his for when he visited there again.

His dad would be headed back to headquarters in Geneva soon, but his mum planned on staying close, for at least a time. It was hurricane season on the island, and was storming now anyways. And the weather in Britain was nice this time of year.

Harry had risen early, and went to the library. 'Customs of the Ancient Houses', 'Hexes for all Occasions' and 'Kill your enemy, Not your friend' went into the stack that he brought downstairs. The elves were busy. Kreature was grumbling about the intruders, but Harry felt sorry for the elf. Always alone. He should at least have another elf to talk to.

"Dad, can I …" Harry stopped.

His parents were in the parlor, but Harry couldn't hear a word. They were clearly fighting. It hurt his heart to see his mother crying like that. Without thinking, Harry pulled his wand, running to her, putting himself between them.

"Stop it right now!" He said.

His mom turned him around, and pulled him into a hug. "Harry, your father didn't hurt my feelings. I'm crying because I am sad. I am going to miss you."

Chagrinned, Harry put his wand away. He really wasn't going to be any match to his father, but how could he not help his mother?

"That was very Gryffindor of you." Sirius said brightly, but his eyes were sad.

"You appeared to be shouting?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded. "Sorry, pup. I was reminding your mother, in a bad way, I admit, that there is more going on than we can control. If you stay home, we might lose the war for lack of allies, for lack of information on the enemies, or for some other reason entirely. We can keep you safe in prison, mostly."

The healer looked sad. "I'm scared of Dumbledore, son. I reacted badly too. I'm sorry."

The family hugged, and Harry admitted his feelings. "I'm scared Mum, really scared. But I had a dream that I stayed at home and lost the war badly because the only weapons I had were tin soldiers and chocolate frog cards." He was too old to cry, but he couldn't stop the tears that that image brought to his mind. He had been terrified. "It's great to be a child, wonderful to be your child, but I need to put away childish things and grow up now."

Tears were freely falling down his mother's face now as well. Harry hugged her hard, and she hugged him back. Sirius wrapped his arms around them both. He kissed Harry's forehead and his wife's lips, and magic swirled around them.

"I love you, mum, dad, so much."

"I love you son." They said together.

It was nearly time to go, so Harry ran to his room, dropped the books in his trunk and went to find his sister and tickle her awake.

-OO—OO—

Harry said the non-teary good-byes to his brothers, with threats of bodily injury if James made Lily Belle cry. He and Charlus shook hands somberly.

Harry thought his heart would break saying goodbye to his sister though.

"I'll write you once a week. Don't chase the chickens so much that they don't lay eggs. Don't forget to check the bushes near the door. And be good, and happy."

James scoffed. "Are you crying like a girl? You big kneazle!"

Charlus turned red. "You'd better not let Mum hear you talk like that! She'll wash your mouth!"

Harry turned to his little brother, but decided to say nothing. Little snot.

Harry said goodbye to Kreature, and thanked him for his hospitality. Then he and his parents apparated to a quiet place near the all-night café that Sirius had chosen.

After sharing a large breakfast and many stories with the Granger family, they walked the short distance to the station. Christine handed each new student a new book-bag.

"I put in a lunch, some bottled waters, treats, a few fun books, as well as some new reference materials. And letters for you both to read over the next few days. They are dated. It was great seeing you again, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. You won't be able to go through the barricade, so if you like, you can say goodbye to Hermione here with a bit more privacy."

The Grangers each hugged their daughter for a long moment. Then they stepped away. Harry stepped up to his new friend and reached out to hold her hand. The family had already practiced this, and had the carts with the trunks following behind.

"Come with me if you want to live." Harry intoned, in his best Arnold voice.

"What?" Hermione never had a chance to finish, and was pulled through to the other side.

It was five minutes to ten, and there on the tracks was the Hogwarts Express. Harry went to the back, knowing that older students sat forward, and would likely bump them out of a carriage if they took one of the preferred seating areas. He got in a carriage, and helped his father get the trunks in and onto the shelf.

He then turned to his parents, and so far the biggest challenge of his life that he could remember.

"I love you." Was said at the same time. A quick three way hug was shared, Harry's messy hair messed further. He and his mother shared a long hug. She couldn't stop her tears as the mother left her oldest child on the train with his new friend.

"You know, he is nothing like what I expected him to be. And he really loves your mum, doesn't he?" Hermione was looking at the retreating parents that were off to the apparition point. She was wiping tears, and getting a one-armed hug from her husband.

"He does, he really does. I know that I am lucky to have her for a mum. I mean, she's a healer, right? She could work in a hospital, and leave us every day. But she works at home, takes care of a few people now and then. She doesn't do it for the gold either, though Oma Inga makes her charge something. And she teaches us potions, and French, and Latin, and Greek…"

"Je parle Francais aussi." Hermione informed him.

"Eh bien!" And Harry chatted with her in French for a time.

"Hermione, I should have warned you before, so let me do this now. Voldemort is not really dead. He's coming back someday, and when he does, he'll come after me. If you don't want to be my friend, I'll understand. I will. I don't want you to be in danger because of me." Harry told her. He should have told her soon but didn't know what to say.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione mentally went through her knowledge of spells. Scourgify? Reparo? She doubted she knew anything to be of use, at least not yet. She doubted that a stinging hex would stop a dark lord for more than a half second before he killed you.

"My plan is to survive through my OWLs. My magic by then should be strong enough to take the type of training I need. Then go all-out. You know what a hit-wizard like my dad is? My birth-father too? Training like that. Hopefully he won't return until I'm seventeen or so, if I am lucky. If not, he tried to kill me as a baby, he will gladly kill me as student here."

Hermione pulled out her robes from her bag that Christine had told her to transfer them into so they wouldn't have to deal with trunks. She had said to put them on before the train left so that others would know she was protected. Hermione had thanked her for that, the scholarship, and fixing her teeth. And her hair. It was currently in the style that she had learned about in France but had never had the chance to wear before.

"Your dad offered to pay my school and put this crest on my robes because of two muggle-born witches. I'm guessing that Lily Potter was one."

Harry nodded, trying not to think of his only memory of his birth mother, and concentrate on the picture of her holding him as a newborn. Lily was tired but happy in that one.

"Who was the other?" Hermione asked.

"My mum, but Hermione, no one knows who she is. This mysterious healer weds Sirius Black. Many think of me as a pureblood because of my birth father being a Peverell. Plus my title and all. So, when I act all snooty with others, please play along. That patronage is a real thing. Didn't you ever watch the high society news? Think of the haughtiest lady you know. She is almost good enough to serve you tea. Want to practice?

Hermione laughed, and they played Lord and Lady for a time. Harry loved her laugh.

A whistle blew and Harry pulled on his own robes. She had been taught her a lot in the last few weeks. But more importantly, Harry had taught her how to deal with questions she did not know the answer to.

"And one rule that Mum taught me above all others is not to answer every question in class. She said that she would have my hide if I did. She asked me to warn you against that here. Even Ravenclaws keep their knowledge to themselves unless called upon."

Christine wanted her son to get along better than she had. She had not had the best clothes, and she had second hand books. Her mediocre looks combined with the drive to show the other students that she was good enough had alienated everyone when she was in school. She wanted her son to be accepted. She hadn't realized that Potter mania had hit the school, and Harry could walk around with his finger in his nose at times, and still be sought after as a friend.

Their carriage door opened suddenly, and a red-headed boy came in.

"Have you seen Harry Potter? My family waited for him at the portal, but we must have missed him."

Harry had no idea who this boy was, but Hermione stood.

"Do you know how to knock, or was that not taught in your home? Perhaps your home had no regular doors. Barns are like that. Take yourself to the loo, wash your dirty face, and never barge into my compartment again." She pointed to the door imperiously.

Blushing, the boy stammered an apology, and rushed to leave, forgetting to close the door behind him. Forgetting to hide his talents, Harry closed it without getting up.

"You can do wandless spells? And silently?"

Busted.

"Sirius Black, hit-wizard, my dad? I picked up a few things."

"Will you teach me that? Please?" Hermione's eyes were bright with anticipation.

"Sure. Look, we might be in different houses. I think I am headed one way, and as smart as you are, I am sure that you are Ravenclaw material. No matter what though, we are first years, and we will be friends. We can find a place to study together, practice spells, fly, hang-out."

"Wait, fly?" Hermione looked panicked. The London house had no place to fly. They had not talked about that!

"I'm not technically allowed my broom here for quidditch." Harry smirked. What his mother didn't know about his shrunken broom wouldn't hurt him. "Flying is great Hermione. I'll show you, and we'll start slow. They'll have a class with everyone, so it's better if we practice in private first. You don't want to come across as though you haven't seen a broom before."

Hermione nodded. While she didn't want to break any rules, she also understood so much more about the whole class system. Harry had taught her a lot in two weeks. Things that Professor McGonagall never mentioned. And she had been lied to as well. Being told that you could do anything, be anything wasn't exactly true.

Harry told her that he now had his 'thing' that he wanted for his frog card after helping to prepare Hermione for school. She said that goal, dream, vision, and other words were available. He had responded that he was a boy, and he could have a 'thing' if he wanted to. So there.

There was a knock at the door. Harry stood, and looked. He smiled, a smile that Hermione hoped he never sported again. Three boys were at the door. The blond in the middle spoke.

"Hello. There is a rumor that Harry Potter is on the train."

"Yes, I am Harry, Lord Potter. Baron of Peverell. A member of House Black. May I introduce my companion, Miss Granger, under the patronage of House Black? And you?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He introduced his friends, no titles. Very Slytherin.

Harry held out his hand for shaking. "It is good to meet you Scion Malfoy. I hope that one day you'll allow me to call you cousin, for we are closely related. Would you like to join us?"

"Sadly no. I need to find my betrothed still. I promised my mother that I would pay my respects. It was very nice to meet you both."

"And you as well." They shook hands again, and the trio left.

"Harry, is that boy really your cousin? He didn't seem very nice at all."

"I don't know if he is evil or not Hermione. But his father is a death-eater. I don't want to spoil lunch by telling you what that is. But remind me sometime, alright? I doubt you've read anything that paints the full picture. As for family, my grandmother Dorea Black is his great aunt. So no matter what degree, we are cousins. And we have other relatives as well. For all practical purposes, the only one on the train I am not related to is you!"

The boy-who-lived looked as his new friend. He needed to explain at least part of his mission or she would think him two-faced.

"I have to be careful. I don't want to make any enemies that could have been allies. That red-headed boy is a different matter. Supposed light-sided family by the name of Weasley. They were put at the gate to befriend me to get me under Dumbledore's control. Or so I think." No need to give away their spies. He needed to watch his words better.

"I will never be friends with any of them. I can't trust them."

Hermione nodded. She had had her eyes opened to a great many sad truths recently. She couldn't trust Dumbledore or McGonagall, and Hermione wanted a powerful witch as a mentor. Harry had said nothing but good about the head of house of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and he seemed to wax rhapsodic over the Slytherin head of house.

The trolley came by, and Harry stocked up on treats that he knew would be scarce once he got to school. He was disappointed with the food choices, so was stuck with the quality home-made lunch from his mother.

She was rather a health-freak, and her protein bars, whole-wheat organic everything proved it. None of the family was overweight though, which she said was a huge problem in the muggle world.

Hermione ate the lunch quietly. "Harry, you need a friend. You have a difficult job, I can tell. I want to be your friend. Thank you for trusting me with all this. It means a lot.

"I was always bullied in school. Buck-tooth bushy-haired know-it-all bookworm. Your mum was fantastic to fix my teeth and hair like that. I was tempted to try to heal my teeth, but figured I should wait, or get a healer to do it. That procedure costs a thousand galleons at a hospital, and your mum would not accept a knut! But I got off track. You are my first friend, and your family has been so nice. I know that they teased us about being betrothed, but honestly, all of this is so overwhelming and you have been so wonderful!"

Hermione went over to sit next to Harry, as she had been across from him, and hugged him. He returned the hug, and kissed her cheek.

"You're my first friend that I wasn't related to in some way or other. So, it is great to know you." Harry confessed, blushing beet red as he did.

Hermione went to go back to her seat but Harry summoned her bag, and asked her to stay next to him. They finished their lunch, and then he offered up a dessert of licorice wands.

They were mock sword fighting with the candy when there was a knock at the door again.

Harry motioned for Hermione to stay. This time, his face lit up.

"Hi, I'm Neville Longbottom, have either of you seen a toad?"

"Please come in, Scion Longbottom. This is my friend and companion Hermione, born of the House Granger, but under the patronage of House Black. I am Harry Potter, and I am so pleased to finally meet you godbrother."

"Godbrother?" Neville blinked.

"Alice Longbottom worked with my birth-father, and was in the same militia together fighting Voldemort when we were born. She is my godmother, Lily Potter was yours." He saw his mother's crumbled body, lying dead on the ground. No! No her tired face holding him. He would not dwell on the sadness.

Neville shook the offered hand and as Hermione stood, he shook hers as well.

"May I help you find your toad?" Hermione offered.

Neville smiled and nodded. The three went down the train. Harry taught the others 'accio' and soon Neville had a grumpy looking foot-wide toad back in his arms.

"I'm probably not going to be in Ravenclaw, but I hope to get into the choir." He explained.

"Nice! We sing songs at home, but I wouldn't call it music. Keeps the lethifolds away." Harry smiled at his own joke.

"Where are you sitting?" Harry asked.

"A little ways forward from here. I am by myself." Neville said.

Harry looked to Hermione for permission who smiled in response. "Let me help you with your stuff. That is, if you would like to sit with us?"

"I wouldn't like to be a bother…"

"No bother, brother. None at all."

"Then yes please." Neville's smile was like a sunflower opening. The boys made quick work while Hermione held his toad.

"Singing? You sing?" She asked it. She started humming one of the hymns from church. The toad started to harmonize, not with words but tones. She didn't notice the boys finish, and sit across from her.

The boys looked at her amazed, and clapped. Hermione had the sweetest voice that either of them had ever heard.

"Oh, you have to try out for choir with me Hermione! Please!"

She looked at Harry, who had a small wave a jealously pass his face but it was gone in an instant.

"Yes Hermione, you really should. You are clearly talented. Quickly Neville, can you please teach us a few of the local songs. We aren't from here, and want to fit in."

Neville nodded. Hermione proved her genius was partly genes. She had an eidetic memory and was soon singing a lovely soprano to Neville's tenor. A couple of girls showed up at the door. Harry waved them in, one an equally lovely alto and the other another soprano. Students gathered around the doors to listen and clapped as the song ended. A few others joined in, and sang new songs that Hermione hadn't learned yet. But she was a quick study. Harry held her hand and squeezed it in delight at her amazing talent.

After the latest song, a different taller boy with red hair came up. "Sorry to break this up, but we are nearly there, and not all students have their robes on. Lovely job, everyone. Very nice."

Hermione blushed. The first two girls were about to leave, but Harry stopped them. "I'm Harry, Lord Potter. This Hermione Granger, under patronage of House Black, and Neville, Scion Longbottom.

"Daphne, Scion Greengrass, and this is my friend Tracy Davies. It was nice singing with you."

They quickly shook hands all around, and the girls left to throw on robes. Neville was already in his.

Trevor looked at Neville and Hermione in half-lidded bemusement. He appeared to have enjoyed the impromptu choir, and more than one singer was talking about the unfair rules of toad or cat, and why they couldn't have both.

-OO—OO—

They were walking to the boats when Harry and Neville stopped to look at the carriages. They looked at each other and shuddered, and continued down to the boats without saying a word. Hermione had seen Harry flinch at the sight of the half-giant. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and walked right passed the being that seemed to want to stop and talk to him.

Harry promised to explain later.

He helped Hermione into the boat, when a very pretty blonde girl came up to him.

"I hear that you are THE Harry Potter." She gushed.

"May I help you to a seat?" Harry offered politely, sitting her next to Neville. He took Hermione's hand, and started to tell her some of the history of Black Lake.

"You are telling me that a pirate ship brought mermaids here?" Hermione repeated.

"Well and their families. Otherwise, it would have died in that generation." Harry blushed. He hoped he didn't have to explain THAT to Hermione. Talk about embarrassing!

"And then the pirate ship left?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, there was nothing to plunder here. No mad-men to raid, no tyrants to try to overthrow. Dumbledore wasn't headmaster then, you see. It's a pretty small lake. So the ship went back to doing business somewhere in the Caribbean. Dad owns the most amazing island there. And the water is clear, the beaches are protected sugar white sand, and the swimming is amazing! Mum makes us a potion where we can stay underwater for hours. I've never seen mermaids there, but Dad has. He says that they migrate. Follow the fish."

"But how did the ship leave a land-locked lake?"

The blonde girl, now identified as Lavender Brown demanded.

"Magic." Neville responded. He was a Black too after all. The boys slapped hands together while the girls glared. But they went around the curve, and there it was in all its glory. Hogwarts. Wow. No wonder Dad had said that the castle was its own reason for going. Harry had a magical map that Dad and Uncle Remus made. Harry was under strict instructions to not let this one out of his sight.

"Sorry Miss Brown. I don't know. I suspect rune-work on the timbers, sails, wizards and witches to make it jump to the sea. I'm sorry. I know that I've never seen any books about boat-making, I did look at home in the libraries at Black and Potter Manor."

Hermione's eyes glazed over and looked at him. In the quietest voice she could. "You have your own library, and access to another private library?"

Harry's mother had kept the children busy, so other than a few times sitting in their parlor or at the kitchen table, Hermione had not seen much of the house. Plus, that library might not be safe for muggleborns yet. Dad was working on it. He would have it done by Christmas he had said. Remus would help.

Harry smiled and whispered in her ear. "Miss Granger, that sigil also means that you have the same access. During holidays of course."

She not only squeezed the hand that she was holding but scooted over until her right leg was side by side with his left, touching all the way down. Harry wasn't complaining in the least.

As they climbed the steps to the castle they were met by a stern Scottish woman that looked at Harry and huffed. Her look clearly told him that he not only didn't measure up to her standards but he could never measure up to his standards.

Right. Plead number one to hat, please do not make this woman his head of house. It would not be fun.

She led them to a small room off the great hall. She stopped by to hiss at him.

"I was most disappointed in you, Mr. Potter. We shall speak of this later."

Great. Hadn't been there five minutes, and he was already in trouble with the deputy headmistress. Now he owed Charlus a sickle. He blinked back tears that thinking of his brother brought. He already missed him. And Lily Belle. He focused on the moment.

Draco came up to him, and Harry straightened. "I know that you've been raised away from Britain, Lord Potter. There are some families that are better than others. I can help you there."

Harry smiled and bowed. "Thank you. I ask permission to call you by your given name, please call me Harry. I am grateful for such instruction, I am sure that it will be very enlightening." An insider's guide to who is really dangerous and who wants to be, who wants to be left alone, who wants to rule from the shadows.

"Of course, Harry."

"Thank you, Cousin Draco."

The blond offered his hand that Harry shook without question. Oh yes, here was the help that he desperately needed. Now began the games.

The stern woman was back and lined them up for the school to gawk at. Harry was whispering reassurances to Hermione the entire time. He hoped that she would be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, he didn't want to have to put up with the red-heads. His mother had said that Mrs. Weasley 'caught' Mr. Weasley by the use of potions. Now, his mother liked to share stories with the other ladies, but she had been around them when they were younger, and had even watched Bill and Charlie so that the Weasley parents could go on missions.

He shuddered. Harry knew that his mom would check him for potions if he ever married or was going to marry someone entirely out of the blue. The Potter money was a blessing and a curse she said, and he was starting to become old enough to understand the curse part.

"Hermione, let's make a plan to walk around the lake tomorrow after class. Alright? Meet you here, just in case we're in separate houses." Harry brought her hand to his lips that he had been holding.

She smiled at that and nodded. He had kissed her twice today. She beamed at him, and then went back to plotting which house to be in.

Hermione so involved with her planning that she had to have her name repeated before going up to put on the hat.

She sat down, and in no time, the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!"

Harry clapped with Neville. The girl was clearly genius material. Good.

Neville was sorted into Gryffindor. He looked over to Lavender, who made a place to sit next to her. Good, their teasing hadn't made her really mad. The girl smiled at Harry expectantly.

Draco got his desired house before the hat hit his head, and then after a couple of others it was his turn.

"Harry Potter."

Harry strode up to the hat like he was royalty. He sat down and put it on.

'Mr. Potter. You represent a difficult challenge, indeed you do. And influenced not by two, but four parents, and many, many good witches and wizards. You've clearly got the brains and talents for Ravenclaw, but you rushed to defend others like any good Gryffindor, you are loyal to your family and others and work as hard as a Hufflepuff. Hum, and power, yes. Lurking just below the surface, power and a thirst to prove yourself. Better be…'

"Slytherin!"

Harry's robes gained the green trim and the house crest on the other side of his robes. A tall man, older than the pictures of him that Harry had seen stood clapping. Horace Slughorn had just won himself not only a prize student, but the staff pool. He was the only one who had bet on Harry going to his house.

The school went quiet. No one at Slytherin had expected this at all. The Gryffindors stood there, stunned, and a few of the girls were crying. They clearly expected Harry to be sorted there. A few of the older students startled from their shock, and started to clap, triggering a half-hearted attempt around the room.

The rest of the students were sorted. Harry was invited to sit next to Daphne and Tracey, but he sat across from them, to be closer to Draco. He explained why with a bow. That, and he liked Hermione, and did not want her to be mad at him for sitting with other girls their first day.

Harry was being introduced all around, and Harry was listening carefully as to who Draco introduced and what he said about them. He would have to write notes carefully later. He was then introduced to Pansy. It was clear that at eleven, Draco had no interest in knowing Pansy, or getting to know her better. She was his future, she was going to be the mother of his children, and he introduced her as though she was dog poo on his shoe.

"Pansy, Betrothed to the House of Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you. We will be family one day. Narcissa Black Malfoy is my father's cousin, but I am related by blood as well. My lady." He kissed her hand, well, breathed on her knuckles. He wasn't going to touch his lips to any part of her, but it served the forms.

She smiled at him, and Daphne and Tracey both beamed at him. Draco frowned a bit, and took the hand Harry had held into his own for a moment.

After dinner, the first years were led into the common room to meet their head of house. The jovial appearing man welcomed one and all. He talked about the importance of doing well, not losing face or points for the house. He showed them the study carrels, showed them how to get to the students' practice potion lab.

"First and second years are not allowed there by themselves, they need a prefect or other older student. If one is not available, come to me. I am always happy to help my house." Professor Slughorn beamed at them again, and winked at Harry.

"Single rooms here, we are not Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs. Prefects will show you the routine."

The common room appeared to be underwater, and had a greenish haze from the torchlight. He found his trunk at the foot of a comfortable bed. The room had a small but serviceable on-suite. Harry heard other pureblood questions, and decided to ask his own.

"Do I need to bring one of my elves here? I don't see a place for one." Harry asked with a sniff.

"No Lord Potter, the castle will provide that service. Laundry goes in the baskets provided, first years, not the floor."

Harry was finally allowed to go to his room. He sat at the small desk, took out parchment, and recorded a list of names and what he had learned so far, leaving a lot of space in-between to add more information.

This was the nice thing about his mission. He could leave any time he wanted to, and had an easy scapegoat.

He then remembered the parchment from the ICW. Enough for an official copy for each teacher, prefect, head boy and head girl of the school.

He then wrote a very quick note home, letting them know about his house, his room, the train, and the friends he was making so far. He left it addressed on his desk. He would send it in the morning with his beautiful owl. For now, it was time for bed, and he was ready for it.

At breakfast, Harry handed Professor Slughorn the copy of the restraining order that the ICW had issued against Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster wasn't there yet, so Harry took the opportunity to tick off many names off the delivery list. He would let his owl deliver the others.

He thought Flitwick was going to faint when Harry mentioned that the goblin was his mother's favorite teacher, and sent her regards. Harry supposed he should have said adoptive mother, but with portraits, and other devices to speak to the dead, he decided to leave it alone.

Daphne and Tracey cooed over Hedwig, and asked to pet her. Harry asked the predator who eyed the girls before giving a bark of acceptance. She accepted their bacon as token payment for suffering the indignity of if all.

She left with her multiple deliveries, and Harry saw Hermione enter the great hall. He walked over to escort her to her seat.

"I found out that after today, we can sit together at meals. We only have to sit with our houses at holiday and the opening feasts. Well, and to get our times schedule."

He kissed her hand, and then ran back over to his own table. Her house-mates looked at her in awe. "You know Harry Potter? You're a member of his house. Are you betrothed?"

She smiled a little enigmatic smile and read her times schedule. She would have to compare with Harry later, but they would likely be able to study together regardless if they were in the same class or not.

Harry was nearly done with breakfast, and listening intently to a conversation that Draco was having about quidditch and how the rights of first years were being trampled on.

"Harry agrees with me, don't you?" Draco asked.

"Of course he does. As if Potter had an original thought that you hadn't given him!" Theo Nott was not a fan of the boy-who-lived, and was trying to needle his house-mate.

"Actually, I really do. I mean, there's a wonderful quidditch pitch, the weather is glorious, and there are only a handful of games for seven people in each house. How is that fair? There should be games every weekend when the weather permits, allowing many people to play. Limit the time. Let the lower years play each other. I want to fly, and I have to wait an entire year, and then what? Hope that there is a slot open? That won't happen until the older students graduate. Draco is spot-on."

The house turned to look at him. Prefects were looking at him.

"That's brilliant!"

"There's other games too. I've only played quadpot a few times, I really don't like it, but it has the advantage of being able to be played in a reasonable time. The South Americans play a quidditch league without the snitch at all, and just play for three hours with breaks, and time-outs, and half-time shows that are amazing." Putting a napkin on the drool he was leaking, Harry wrenched his thoughts away from memories of half-naked dancing girls.

"Half-time shows? That could involve those of us who don't like to fly." One witch suggested. The house started playing with ideas back and forth. Then the conversation broke up when there was a discrete cough behind him.

"Mr. Potter, you have been summoned to the headmaster's office." Professor McGonagall handed him a note.

He still hadn't seen the whiskered one today. He took out a parchment, checked off her name, and handed her a sealed document.

"Please read this, Professor McGonagall. I will explain why I cannot do what you just requested. If he insists, then I will summon the family solicitor. This is an International Confederation of Wizards ruling ma'am. Unless you think an eleven year old faked that seal, ma'am?"

She fixed him with steely eyes and pursed lips. She scanned the seal before breaking it. The proclamation was not long.

"What did you do to that great man?" she demanded.

"Ma'am, if you will look at the date on the parchment, I was roughly seventeen months old at the time. I guess I was looking to vanquish my second dark lord before I was two." Harry responded.

"Detention, Mr. Potter."

"I will appeal that decision with my head of house ma'am as you asked a question, and I answered it truthfully and in a civil tone."

He then pulled out a different parchment. It was a copy, but had the originals' look and feel.

"Please read this, ma'am. It is the diagnosis of the healer that took care of me after my rescue from the muggle home that Albus Dumbledore took me to after having kidnapped me from my home. His minion would not release me to my father, but delivered me to two months of torture."

Minerva read the parchment. Bits of the trial long ago had been published in Britain, but Albus had explained it away as the typical gossip and tripe that was a daily dish of that rag.

"Christine Hammerstein? She was a healer apprentice here, she was a genius. She's the one that saw you, healed you?" Tears were streaking down her cheeks. "I don't understand. I told him that they were the worst muggles imaginable, but he promised me that you would be safe. I loved Lily like a daughter. Oh, Harry, I'm so, so sorry for my part in this."

She offered the parchment back, but he shook his head.

"Please keep it ma'am. Share it with your friends here. It will help them to understand why my parents barely allowed me to attend this school."

"You do not have detention, Mr. Potter. I will see you in class tomorrow. Read chapter one of your book if you like."

"I've read the entire thing ma'am, but I will reread it if you like." Harry smiled at her. "By the way, Lily Potter mentions you often in her journals with affection and love. She felt the same way about you ma'am."

The woman nodded, and headed out of the room. There was a small group of students around him, looking at him in awe.

"Harry slew the dragon. Did you see? One bit of parchment, and boom! She went down."

"Harry, remind me not to make you angry, right mate?" Draco added, shaking his head. The group of first years made their way to charms with the Hufflepuffs. Harry was disappointed to not be with Hermione, but he would see her in potions, defense, and Herbology. He waved good-bye as she left.

It was going to be an interesting first week.

-OO—OO—

 **A/N Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Healing

Chapter 5 Healing

 **A/N: This is where I put the disclaimer that Harry Potter and all of the cannon characters belong to JKR and not me. This chapter has a cliffy, so if you don't want to be left hanging, wait a bit. I will try to have the next chapter posted by the end of the weekend.**

 **For all of the people who might disappointed that this story is not going the way that they envision, I apologize in advance. This is a work of fiction with original characters and canon characters from Rowling's work. While I try to be original, I have been inspired by Robst, ApAidan, Clell, BobMin and many other wonderful authors on this site. I raise a toast to them and thank them for their work.**

 **And now, on with the show.**

Draco sat at his plain student desk, it was past time to check in at home.

' _Father, I have done as you asked and befriended Lord Potter. He has been raised properly, and even showed Pansy more respect than I do without shaming me publically. I will do better there._

 _'As for his ideals, I will sound him out carefully. He called Dumbledore a 'dark lord' to Professor McGonagall and got away with it. Well, here is what happened as I saw it…_

 _'For my part, I will enjoy our friendship. He seems to have an arrangement with a foreign witch also attending that was sorted into Ravenclaw. I've heard them speaking in French too fast to follow. Yes, I know I should have applied myself more. But if she is attending here, then her parents clearly want more for her than just a good marriage, or she would be in Beauxbatons. She is rumored to have put down the youngest male Weasley in fine fettle, or so Pansy tells me. The girl is under patronage of House Black, so perhaps someone that Mother will know._

 _'Please have Dobby bring my broom. Potter is going to try to get some startup games going, and showed me his new Nimbus 2000 that he got for his birthday. It has his name in gold! His servicing kit alone was three hundred and fifty galleons according to the price sticker that he hadn't removed yet._

 _'He rarely shows his head of house ring, yet. A prefect asked to see it, well, was rather challenging him about his titles, really. So I've seen it, and it was sized to him. Quite real father._

 _'That's all for now. Give my love to Mother. Thank her for the wonderful biscuits. The food here is not as bad as I thought it would be. Potter doesn't complain, but he looks and asks for things that are not there. He mentions travels from all over the world. He is our sort of person, I do believe, Father._

 _'He even spoke harshly once to his girl when she was speaking out of turn. He did not hit her, or even appear as though he was likely to. I was impressed. Everything one hears about the previous Potter generation led me to believe that his father was led around by the nose. Clearly being raised by a pureblood mother has made all the difference._

 _'Your loving son, Draco.'_

-OO—OO—

The muggle studies teacher did not know what to make of the parchment in front of him. Part of him was delighted that there appeared to be a breach in the old alliances. Part of him was appalled. What had happened? How was it that the greatest wizard of all time was brought low and Harry Potter survived? And the rumor going around that he sought to bring yet another dark lord down.

No, he would have to be careful. He knew that the philosopher's stone was somewhere in the castle. He would just have to find it! And then, oh then, the wonderful torture that he would, ow! That hurt!

Every time he started thinking about ways to torture the boy, his arm felt like it received a strong stinging hex. Most vexing.

-OO—OO—

Harry was excited. It was Thursday morning, and he was enjoying breakfast with Hermione, and they had their first defense lesson of the year. They were supposed to have it Tuesday, but class had been cancelled. Hermione had both books in her bag, and made sure she had all of her supplies.

The week had been going well, meeting new people. Transfiguration hadn't been too bad. McGonagall didn't seem to be carrying a grudge, which was a relief.

They had walked around the lake after the first day of classes, causing the Hogwarts rumor to work overtime. Fortunately, Neville and Lavender had joined them too, and they made tentative plans to do something together the Saturday upcoming.

After they left, Harry took Hermione walked to a place that seemed well-blocked by trees and gave her a mini flying lesson. They stayed very low, but his Nimbus was such a stable broom that it didn't mind that. He took her across their little meadow very slowly, and she breathed her delight in his ear.

"That was amazing! I can't wait until we can do this openly next year. I need a broom of my own!"

Harry smiled at that, and handed her a broom catalog. "Part of your scholarship will be a broom. These brooms are from Spain. Almost as good as the Nimbus line, but I happen to know the new owner of the company. I could get you any of these. But Dad says that you can have anything. But if you get a Nimbus 2001 that is coming out, I just want you to know that I will hate you forever."

As this was said with a smile Hermione knew that it wasn't true. "I could always ask for that and trade brooms with you."

"You would do that for me?" Harry asked. Lily Belle would do that, his mum would too.

"Of course. Thank you for this, but truly. When it is time to choose the broom, you choose, and take the one you want."

Harry shook his head and brought his mind back to the present.

As they entered the classroom, they chose seats towards the front of the class. Harry got out his text, parchment, ink and pen. This was one class that he really, really had been looking forward to!

Students filtered in, and still no teacher. Harry and Hermione started talking in low tones about what they wanted to do at the weekend when the door crashed open.

Harry thought that the school had changed their minds about the ICW auror and hired the promised vampire. Good, they had lightening reflexes and supposedly made great defense teachers.

The man strode to the front of the room, surveying the class with a look of disgust. Well, it was better than hunger, Harry supposed. The man read off the roll, until he got to Harry's name.

"Mr. Potter, our newest celebrity. Tell me the basic defense stances for an honor duel?"

"Yes sir. According to Rodriguez, there are seven basic stances. Now the fifth year text only covers six, but that seventh stance is classic." Harry proceeded to list them all.

The man sneered. "Not just a celebrity, but a know-it-all just like your mudblood mother!"

Harry's pen snapped in half. He reached into his bag, withdrew another, and set it down carefully. He sat at his desk, concentrating on his breathing and how it felt.

Several of the Slytherins looked uncomfortable. This was one of their own. No one could choose their parents. It wasn't his fault that James Potter chose the wrong bride. Daphne had caught him hissing at a portrait of a snake in the common room. If he was a parseltongue that proved that he belonged to their house. He was a founder's descendent!

The man looked around. No one was more angry than Draco. How dare he? This was his new friend!

"Mr. Malfoy, what is the best way to avoid an attack?" The professor actually smiled at the lad. It was startling to say the least.

"In order sir, dodge, shield, escape."

"Ten points to Slytherin. Now, who can tell me what the best…"

The class continued on interminably. Finally, the last ten minutes, they were allowed to stand.

"Potter, front and center. I want you to dodge."

"With respect, sir, I respectfully decline to do so at this time. I have a parchment that will explain…"

"Potter! You will do as I say NOW!" The professor fumed, but Hermione saw something that the others didn't.

She saw the same smile that he had when he first met Draco Malfoy. It wasn't a nice smile at all.

"Yes sir." Harry put himself in position. The teacher cast the first spell, wandlessly, silently. Harry was attempting to dodge, but it hit him close to his groin, an overdone stinging hex. Every boy in the class winced in sympathy, while the girls frowned.

"You are to dodge only Potter. Not shield, and not to strike back at a teacher!"

The man rubbed his arm.

"I didn't sir. I tried to explain, but you…"

"Liar! Just like your father, he was a worthless liar too before he got what was coming to him." The instructor used words for the next few, and Harry was able to watch the man's eyes, and dance gracefully out of the way of that barrage.

One of the Slytherin boys, Theo, even taunted Harry about not being better at dodging.

But it got worse as it continued.

Ten minutes of attempting to dodge, and Harry was not a happy student. The last hit did strike his groin, and he was on the ground. Hermione stepped up quietly. She said nothing, just stood there wand in hand ready to shield him if needed.

The professor gave her a look of disgust before turning to give the class the homework and reading assignments. He dismissed the class derisively. The wizard then stepped over the downed boy on the ground, deliberately letting a booted foot kick the boy in the leg.

"Who was that guy? He never did introduce himself." Harry gasped

"Severus Snape." Draco informed him. "Blaise went to get the mediwitch. Just stay there."

Harry nodded. He had no plans to move anytime in the next century. It was only his first week of school, and he was mentally calling for his mum. Repeatedly.

Hermione looked at Harry's new friend. "How did you know that? He really didn't say, and I've never seen his picture on any of the defense books."

"I know because the great greasy bat is my godfather. Wait until my father hears about this!"

Harry was in too much pain to respond, but Hermione thanked the Malfoy heir. She walked with her friend all the way to the infirmary as he was levitated there by two seventh-year Slytherins. She was then shooed off to class by the healer, but Hermione thought a moment. She had been friends with Harry for several weeks now. She wrote a quick note, and called for his elf Tory. She then called Zeb, Darla. She waited. Maybe they couldn't come to the school. Fine. Post by owl would take hours if not longer, and Harry looked to be in great pain.

This was no longer the bushy-haired beaver-toothed know-it-all freak. She was Hermione Granger, friend of Harry Potter, and somehow a member of House Black. She wasn't sure about all that yet. She walked away from the infirmary, past students, teachers and all without stopping. She kept going, past the open front doors, past the lake, following the clear path to the town. She kept calling for all of the Potter elves over and over again. She felt a tingle, long before she got to Hogsmeade, and just after that Tory popped in, then Zeb.

"Oh, Tory was hearing you, Mistress, I was, Tory was, but I is not able to get to you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Harry's hurt." Hermione gave her the rundown of what happened in class, and the name of the attacker.

"I have to go back to class. Will you take a note to Lord and Lady Black for me?"

"Tory is bringing them here right away. You is good friend, Mistress 'Mione."

Hermione shook her head. She normally didn't like nicknames, but she could live with this one.

She took out her schedule, double checked where she was going and headed for the greenhouses. When asked, she told the truth of why she was late, and earned ten points to her house for her honesty and loyalty to a friend.

-OO—OO—

Lady Black wore her finest robes, the most expensive acromantula deepest black silk cloak with a very soft silver fine fur collar that she had no idea what animal it came from. She had asked not to know. But it was expensive.

She stormed into Hogwarts, her cloak flapping as though in a gale.

Tory was able to take her only so close to the castle, and then they had to walk. The wide path was clearly the way and the castle too big to miss. Besides, Christine had spent seven years of her life here. She could probably walk this path blindfolded.

Hermione met her part way, coming after class ended. She curtseyed. "I knew that you would come. He's in the infirmary and they won't let me in."

"Stay with me, child. We'll get in. Someone is going to be suffering greatly tonight."

She made it to the front doors, and a tall mage in bright green robes with purple circles of various sizes blocked her way.

"Miss Granger, you are dismissed." He looked tempted to give detentions, but did not do so. "Parental visits are allowed only. You are not Harry's mother."

Lady Black pulled at a vicious looking device from her bag. "Really, headmaster. You were at the marriage ceremony. You were there when Harry was confirmed my ward. I wouldn't be surprised if you were there when we legally adopted him, either. Let me in or face the consequences."

"You can't threaten me! With that or any other weapon! I am the headmaster of the greatest school in the world!"

"Twenty-fifth best school, and if it rises, it is not due to your leadership." Lady Black hit a few buttons on the device. "Send the jackal immediately, please." Pause. "I'm at the front gates now, but I'll be in the infirmary, one way or another. Thank you."

She looked at her fabulously expensive watch. "When a child is injured at Hogwarts, it is your duty to inform the parents, and escort them promptly to the injured child's side. Would you like to see the charter?"

A ghost appeared at the door, and when the wizard refused to move, he just went through. His ghostly ichor gleamed in the autumn daylight, and his spectral appearance was quite spectacular.

"I am known as the Bloody Baron, ma'am. Your son is in great pain. The healer will not help him, I do not understand why. I am glad you are here. Please help the youngest of my house." The ghost bowed.

"You dare the Covenant of the Oath! On your head be it. Let me pass or I invoke it now in full force!"

The headmaster paled. He had at least delayed treatment, maybe it would be enough. Besides, the oath was a myth. He didn't believe that anyone was in real danger from her or her supposed protection.

Christine Black ran every day, was constantly on the move, and was extremely fit for a muggle. For a witch, she had few peers in terms of fitness. She practically teleported to her son's side.

"You can't touch him! He'll die! He'll die! Get out of here!" Poppy Pomfrey screamed.

"Sorry, Matron. I'll deal with you next." A wave of her wand, and the healer slumped to the floor asleep. She was levitated and laid gently on a bed, and then ignored.

"Mum!" Harry whimpered in pain. He recognized the voice and the magic. His eyes betrayed him and released a tear or two in relief at knowing she was there.

A huffing Hermione came into the ward.

"Hermione, please go find your head of house, and have him floo St. Mungo's. I need help here. Hurry, please!" Lady Black waved her wand, and Hermione not only caught her breath, but she felt ready to run a marathon. She sprinted away.

As she left, Christine ran diagnostics. Oh poor boy! And if Hermione hadn't have thought to contact her... The healer shuddered. She vowed to put fifty thousand in the girl's vault as reward, but for now, she concentrated, and chanted, and let the magic flow.

-OO—OO—

"What are you doing here? Where's the matron? Don't you realize that there is a penalty if you attack a healer or her family?" The officious man demanded.

Oh goody, Gordon Webbly, her favorite mediwizard from the hospital.

"It hasn't been that many years, Healer Webbly. Please look at that scan, the parchment is there."

It was actually a copy, just in case they got another member of the church of Albus in the room.

"Oh, it's you. I thought that you had crawled back to your muggle home and decided to stay with them where you belonged." He then concentrated on the parchment.

"Do you know who you are treating woman? This is Harry Potter! Let a real healer do this!" He started to push her away, but couldn't.

"I didn't call you here for my son, but for the matron. Someone has potioned her. The aurors should be here anytime, so wait just a moment. Let's do this right." Christine informed him.

The healer fumed. He reread the paper, and did his own scan of the mediwitch and student. Oh, that wasn't right at all. And that poor boy!

Sirius made his way into the room. He was in his full ICW auror uniform that normally made Christine's heart go all aflutter. But this time, it just wasn't noticed. He brought along a full complement.

"ICW Aurors Black, Ivan, Brune, Petrov, Katya and Donovan. What is happening here?" Lord Black demanded.

"Scion Potter has been attacked. His testicles were hexed with a charm that I have not seen before, but the boy was in great pain when admitted. Treatment was not started immediately, and we are going to determine why now." Healer Webbly intoned.

"Do you know who attacked LORD Potter?" his father asked.

Hermione showed up just in time to answer that.

"A man named Severus Snape, sir. He taught our first defense class. He is not the professor from the times schedule, nor did he identify himself. He attacked Harry without a wand and with silent hexes. I'm sorry, I don't know what they were." Tears were leaking down her face. She stood out of the way of the healers, and went to hold Harry's hand.

When she was younger, her dream had been to be a doctor. With magic in her life now, Professor McGonagall assured her that she could be anything, and didn't need to 'settle' being 'just a healer'. Harry's mum didn't seem to mind doing a low status job, nor the mediwitch on staff. Hermione didn't know what she wanted to do now. Other than be Harry's friend, or maybe more one day.

The man in green started his official report on Madame Pomfrey. "The mediwitch is under the effects of an imperius potion. Impossible to say who administered it."

"What about fingerprints?" Hermione asked.

"Be quiet child! Only talk when we ask you a question."

The ICW aurors shook their heads, and took the empty bottle into evidence. Magical forensics might be still in infancy, but they had a few ideas. Auror Donovan stepped up.

"Lord Black, as this is your son that is injured, I ask you to recuse yourself from this investigation. Let us take it from here. I can testify that you did nothing other than observe since coming in." He looked down at the wizard healer who was administering antidote to the mediwitch.

"Can you stay with the healer until she is recovered? And cover her remit if needed?" The lead auror asked.

"Of course. I went to this school. I can handle a few snotty-nosed brats. You, girl. Get out. Now!"

"Healer Webbly, I ask that you allow Miss Granger to stay with me for a time. I might need a runner."

He sniffed. "As you wish. Healer Hammerstein."

"May I stay with my son, Healer Black?" The man bowed.

"Actually, I need two things. I need Professor Slughorn, and I need some fresh leeches. Don't flinch child! Even modern doctors still use them. They can spot remove blood better than magic. Hermione, I know you want to be here for Harry, but run down to the potions lab. Ask Horace for the battery potion, he'll know the one, and a half-dozen leeches. You won't have to touch them."

Hermione nodded as Draco Malfoy showed up. He recognized Sirius, saw the woman's expensive clothes, and bowed to his cousin.

"Lord Black. I came to see my friend Harry." He pointed at the unconscious boy. "How is he?"

"Do you know what he was attacked with, Scion Malfoy? It might help if I knew for sure." Healer Black asked gently.

Draco nodded and whispered it to Sirius. He blanched and told his wife.

"House Black owes you a debt, Scion Malfoy. It will be repaid."

The woman went to work, pulling out rune stones now. She was professional to the core. She would not cry now, but later.

"Sanus bellator. Sanus bellator. Sanus bellator." The parents chanted together.

Hermione came back with the requested parasites.

"Hermione, can you lend me some of your strength? If you wish to help Draco, you may as well. Only three times for you children though, I don't want you hurt helping your friend. Sanus bellator. Three times. Focus on the stone." The group's chanting was joined by their auror friends.

Draco stumbled a little. "Merlin! What was that?" It was unlike any dark ritual he knew of.

Hermione looked at Draco with fresh eyes. He wasn't as cock-sure as he liked to pretend to be, but a little boy in the shadows of a dark man. He had the potential for great good.

Harry started to stir. "Mum? Dad? Hermione? Draco? Oh, my head! Who let in the Abraxis and why did he kick me in my bits?"

"What's an Abraxis?" Draco whispered to Hermione.

"Giant Pegasus, used at places like Beauxbatons to pull their enormous travelling carriage."

Draco winced, and put his hands to his crotch in sympathy.

Professor Slughorn came swooping in. "Lady Black, your requested potion. I always knew that you would be a star! A star!"

"Thank you professor, I appreciate this very much." She banished the potion to Harry's stomach, its soothing work helping immediately. Only dear Sluggy could help and smooze at the same time.

"I saw you! I saw you with those things! Don't think that I won't report you just because you married above your station!" The mediwizard accused.

Draco sniffed at the man. "Isn't it always the half-bloods that look down on the peers, my lord? My father has the same problem. Be sure to call me as a witness to whatever it is you are doing. Healer." This was sneered like it was a rare disease. "I want to testify. My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

The man paled. Maybe he had made a mistake. Merlin! Black, Malfoy, Potter! These were powerful people. He shut his mouth, and went back over to check on the mediwitch's recovery.

"We could have lost him without your help. Both of you. Thank you so much." She thanked the aurors and hugged her husband briefly. Lady Black's wall was crumbling, and tears of relief were streaming down her face. Only time would see if much damage had been done, and if Harry could still father children. Her healing had never failed before, but something this vile? She would check on him soon. Someone had tried to end the Potter line this day, and would not be enjoying his rest at all.

Ignorance of protection was no protection.

-OO—OO—

In the midst of everything, of course Christine had to receive a summons for the high council. She had no choice but to go. The elf bringing the summons escorted her to the closest edge of the school's wards, and brought her to the council chamber.

She knelt in homage to the High Chancellor and waited for him to signal her to rise.

"We have received a very unusual notice. One of your family members under the protection of the Oath has been attacked viciously. A life will be demanded in payment. As a result, we wanted to offer you a new position. Very few have it. Madame Pomfrey has it, as she is in a position to protect as well as heal."

"You don't mean…" Christine paled.

"Yes. Removal of your old oaths, and taking new ones. In time of great need, when innocents are in peril, you can fight and even kill without penalty. There is a cost, however. The Oath will no longer protect your children that are fourteen years of age and under."

"I am no fighter, my lord. I live with my husband who is an active auror, and our neighbors include active aurors." And warriors, mercenaries, and cut-throats, but every community had their own foibles, right? "I know how to shield, and that will not break the Oath. I will rely on the fighting witches and wizards around me, sir. I have young children still at home, along with my son who is only eleven at school. I would prefer to decline this offer. With respect, I would make a terrible warrior if called."

The High Chancellor smirked, and the woman to his right passed over a golden coin.

"Very good, matron. Very good. There is a position we would like you to consider, but we will wait until your youngest child has turned fourteen. Not all healers have the same priorities that you do, and no, I do not think that yours are wrong for you. Go in Peace."

"I go in Peace, I bless you to Go in Peace as well, my lords, my ladies."

The healer curtseyed gracefully, and left the chamber confused. What in the world? She was no warrior.

But their purpose had been accomplished in her absence, and she would have no guilt about the deed. At least not directly.

-OO—OO—

Hermione was at dinner, fretting for her friend when he came walking in. A few Slytherins stood and started clapping for him, and he waved and took a bow. He then walked over to Draco and the girls to explain that he was going to eat with Hermione. He invited them to come, but they had already started, so stayed where they were.

Harry was watched by two of the staff carefully. He sat down with nary a wince. How was that possible? What sort of dark magic was at work here?

That ugly healer should have been groveling at his feet, begging him to find a cure. He had fantasized about Lady Black on her knees, pleading for his help. And he would help. For a price. She had caused so much trouble for him! And cost him so much in gold, in pride of his positions, in stature in the community. Revenge had come slowly, simmering now in a potion cauldron in Severus' office. She would submit to every request, or Harry Potter would suffer the consequences.

The headmaster became lost in his plots and ate dinner without tasting a thing.

Harry didn't notice any of that though. He had eyes only for his friend. She reached out and squeezed his hand that he raised to his lips before sitting. With the entire school watching, no less. Half of the witches sighed at the romance of it, while more than a few of the other half wished they were in that girl's place.

He didn't fill his plate, he wasn't feeling hungry, but took a few vegetables to be social. Hermione turned concerned eyes to her friend.

"Please smile as though there wasn't a care in the world. Predators go for the wounded. We are fine. We are strong. We are not prey." He whispered to her conspiratorially.

She couldn't help it. She laughed out loud, then covered her mouth. She tried to focus then on the Herbology class that he had missed.

"I got notes from Daphne for you, since I missed the first part. She is really smart. I think she would have done well as a Ravenclaw, but both her parents are Slytherin. So I think she didn't want to disappoint.

Harry nodded at that. He wasn't the first Black Slytherin, but he was the first Potter Slytherin that he knew of. He considered himself a Black more than Potter though, truth be told, was felt very close to his adoptive father. No offense to Lily and James, but it was Sirius that was raising him. The hat wanted to put Sirius in Slytherin too, but talked it out of it.

But that was a different era.

"Thank you, and I will thank her later. I hope that I don't make you jealous when I talk to Daphne and Tracey. I need to be nice to them, they are in my house, and all. But you are my friend."

"I'm not jealous. I understand. Besides, half of the people here are girls. You need friends, so you can't limit yourself to just making friends with the boys." Hermione expounded.

"Thank you for understanding. So, did the Herbology teacher try to kill you?" Harry asked deadpan.

"Yes, and she succeeded, but your mum made me better. So all is well."

Harry gawked at his friend. She got him, and he nearly spewed pumpkin juice all over his plate. He managed to spit it back into his goblet before letting loose with a laugh of his own.

"Did my dad teach you how to do that?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"No. Mine." She smiled at him.

No longer pretending that everything was all right, the two friends talked about classes the next day, and what their plans were. They had no idea that a completely different storm was brewing altogether.

-OO—OO—

Minerva looked up from her desk in her office. Her darling husband was calling her name. She had missed him so, and focused her eyes to look at him with love.

"There's my darling girl. Are ye ready to come home?"

"Jamie! I've missed you so much! You look so young! Younger than we met!" She exclaimed. Had they really been young once?

"You do too, my love. Come, your mother and father have put putting together a nice party to welcome you home. Then I'll show you our house. Oh, my darling Minnie, it is so good to see you!"

And with a kiss, a hug, and a flash of white light, the spirit of Minerva McGonagall was gone, leaving only behind what was no longer needed.

-OO—OO—

Harry and Hermione were doing their schoolwork in the library. She had written down the reading and assignment for defense, but Harry summoned Hedwig and sent a note to the real defense teacher to confirm the assignment. He put that aside, and worked on the Herbology essay first.

Harry wasn't very good at sketching. He could see the leaf, but just couldn't make a pen or pencil make the right shape. He then had an idea.

He jotted down the leaves that they were supposed to research for the paper, all five of them. The plants were easy enough to find in the large encyclopedia of potion ingredients that his mother had for them in their book bags.

"How did that fit in there?" Hermione started to hiss in a whisper, then hit herself on the forehead.

Harry laughed. It would take time, but she would get it. He was now using magic to trace the leaves from that book when his father's wolf patronus woofed at him. He magically gathered their things, and was ready to follow in only a few moments.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked.

"Mum probably wants to check on me. She can't do a patronus yet. Well, neither can I. Maybe next year."

"It looks to be dead useful." Hermione opined.

They started running as the wolf hurried through the corridors to the infirmary.

"Hi Mum! Where's dad?" Harry looked around, and submitted to the maternal worried hug with good grace, despite in being in front of a friend. The infirmary was empty of aurors. The normal healer was puttering in her office. She had come out for a moment when they came in, waved, and left again.

"He's trying to find Olaf, who is supposed to be your defense teacher. His five year mission didn't start very well. It was a set-up to make him look as though he had been drinking on the job. Something that he wouldn't do. Not that we drink hard alcohol ever." Christine's eyes were scared, Harry could tell. He knew that he was a finger-width from getting pulled from the school. They knew it was going to be dangerous, but not this bad.

"I know, I mean, you're the only mum who doesn't make her own beer, and no one makes anything more potent than Hans' hard cider. And Lily Belle's gotten into that."

"Which is why he will never watch my daughter again. Letting a three-year old have some. But we need to check you now that it has been a couple of hours. This won't hurt."

At least he had been asleep for the leeches, and wouldn't have that memory. The scan looked good, and she folded up the parchment into her ever-present book-bag.

"I am so glad that we had good help and I feel I got here in time. You are a treasure, Miss Granger, never doubt that. I need to be going back to our London home. I don't want to be in here when the Oath kicks in for whoever did this. Remember Harry, justice is in the hands of magic until you are fourteen. Please try not to do anything on your own about this. Let your Dad and our friends do the rest. Please?"

She knew that he could be stubborn, but he acquiesced easily. "Alright. But if I see that Snape guy as the teacher in any of my classes again, I am leaving here and coming home. Dad can call him Snivellus, but he scares me."

"That is a very good plan. If that happens, Hermione, will you come with him? We could collect your parents quickly. Harry has emergency port-keys to…" The healer covered her mouth.

"And who said that I would spill that secret first?" Harry laughed, and made a come-hither motion with his hand. She dug into her pouch at her belt, and gave him a ten galleon piece.

"I'm so sorry! Hermione, it's not that I think that you would share that secret, but the headmaster and the man that attacked Harry can read people's thoughts. Harry has been working on his mind shields, but really needs to be a little older. You can read the book about it, but the best thing is to have a strong plan about what to think about when he is around.

"It can be anything. It can even be a dream. For example, did Harry tell you that he owns a small place in the south of France? It is near the water, we have our own pool, there's shopping and beautiful gardens, and museums…"

"There is also fun stuff for kids' too, not just boring stuff for adults." Harry interrupted. Christine ruffled his hair, and kissed him on the forehead.

Just then, the doors to the infirmary boomed open. Madame Pomfrey, feeling much better strode over from her office to demand what was going on, but the men in red robes rushed past her.

"You! You are under arrest for the murder of Minerva McGonagall. Come along." The man gripped her arm tightly.

The healer quietly dropped her bag without a sound and started to follow the aurors without complaint. She turned to Hermione.

"Pound 1. Outside the front doors is best." And pointed to the bag. The quick girl nodded, not moving while the men were there.

Harry was unable to move, held in some sort of force field. It suddenly vanished as the group left.

"Sorry about that Mr. Potter, but you can't attack an auror, and you can't stop them. I would recommend getting a note to your father. As for this charge, that is nonsense. Minerva was fine at dinner, and if she was injured she would be here. I'm going to floo her now to start to clear up this mess. They dare not harm your mother."

"Yes, Harry, let's go." Hermione picked up the bag, and they ran to the front door. "Too bad we can't use your broom in here. I need to start working out. All this running is killing me!"

They got to the front doors. Unlike during the day, they were closed, but not locked. Harry pushed the ancient heavy thing open, and Hermione got out the modified car mobile phone. It looked like it should weigh a stone, but was light and easy to handle. She pressed the buttons and handed the phone to Harry who nodded that he knew what to do.

"Boring and Leach, Solicitors." A perky voice answered.

"This is Harry Potter. My mother was just arrested at Hogwarts. Red robed aurors took her from here. Not ICW witches or wizards."

"It's late, Lord Potter. There is no one at the ministry this time of night to be able to help us. I am so sorry. I'll tell Mr. Leach first thing in the morning. Don't worry Harry, we'll take care of her." The phone went dead.

"Come on, we still have time to owl my dad too." Harry said, grabbing her hand.

Together, they sprinted up the stairs. Hermione wished for the seventeenth time that day that she ran more in her normal life. This was torture!

-OO—OO—

The lady had not been hurt or particular man-handled either. The men didn't seem to notice that her robes had changed from black to putrid green on the way down the stairs at Hogwarts. But the message to the incoming aurors was clear. She was a healer.

Christine had her wand and jewelry taken from her, and a no nonsense woman searched her magically and patted her down. Smart girl. She was taking no chances.

"Name?"

"Lady Black."

"First name?" The auror asked.

Why was it that in this types of situations that her black sense of humor came out. Or was that Black sense of humor? She wanted to answer 'no thank you, I have one'.

"Christine Isabella Dorea Morgana".

"Have you had dinner?" A younger auror asked kindly.

"I have not. If you are taking requests, some vegetable soup or something simple would be pleasant. And thank you, auror."

"Sure thing ma'am. Be back in a jiff."

There was some muttering. "She killed McGonagall! Wasn't she your favorite professor in school?"

"You are a twit. First, that lady is a healer. She's still breathing, so she didn't kill nobody. Second, how come we get a call to arrest her before there a call about investigating the professor's death? That doesn't make sense. She's the wife of the man that has been a thorn in Dumbledore's side since forever. So, what I smell is stink."

"Well, what about her kidnapping Harry Potter, and all that stuff in the paper? Dark rituals? Preparing him to be the next dark lord? The kid was sorted into Slytherin!"

"I was sorted into Slytherin. Cunning, ambition. What were you? Certainly no Hufflepuff, you move like a three-toed sloth. Certainly no Gryffindor, I've seen mice braver than you. And you need brains for Ravenclaw. Did they create a new house for you of 'I'm here for food and birds' when you were sorted?"

"Ha, ha, I'm a Gryff, just like Potter's da and grandda, and like he shoulda been. It's all Black's fault. Well, him and the dark witch there."

"Dark witch? You are too much. Don't hurt her while I'm gone. I'd send you to get the food, but knowing you, you'd eat it all." Christine heard a few 'gits and other less savory words under the girl's breath.

The man didn't move from his post down the hall. It was odd how the acoustics worked and she could hear everything they said. A short time later, the outside door opened again, but it was too soon for the perky auror to be back.

The rustle of parchment. "Dumbledore's signature. Right. You've got five minutes, don't try to open the cell. Don't touch the prisoner." That was the first auror talking to someone.

"I wouldn't touch that witch if I were paid."

The man sniffed. She knew that voice! She knew that sniff! Christine leapt to her feet, preparing herself for verbal warfare.

"I am surprised to see it is you and not your mate behind bars. Tell me, do you have an animagus form, or does he just take you like you are. You are clearly his little bi…"

"It is a shame that when you were made they confused your anus and mouth. All of the pleasantries that would have come from the other end remains silenced and covered." She glared daggers at the sandy haired man.

"I read in Witch Weekly that you won their recent contest. Ugliest Witch of the World. Ever. Of course, they couldn't print your picture. People would lose their lunch seeing it." The man's eyes grew feral in his taunts.

"You read? You read? When did you learn to read? You were still working out the alphabet in seventh year. Have you learned to count past twenty four without taking off your shoes?" She pointed to his wide boots.

Purebloods were more than a little inbred. Implying that you had unnatural mutations was a very serious breach of etiquette. Of course, this was no Sunday tea.

"I wonder how many of your children are their father's. What am I saying? Of course they are all his. I wonder how many are yours versus how many came from the family pooch?"

The woman now whispered. "How can you say that about your goddaughter Lily Belle? Besides, that was your second dog attack. So I win. Ha!" back to a normal tone. "What do you want? Besides to mock an innocent mother whose hungry children are crying, missing their mummy. My poor babies!"

"Scooping it on a little thick?" Remus Lupin breathed. In a normal voice, "I have been sent here, by people who care about the wizarding world, not that you know any of those. I have a very generous offer here. Give up your claim to Harry Potter. Turn over his guardianship to the greatest wizard that has ever lived, and he will offer you and Harry his protection. Albus Dumbledore was saddened to hear about that attack upon the boy-who-lived, but if he were Harry's guardian, the castle itself would help protect him.

"And as for you. Well, clearly you could use a friend and advocate in Britain. You are a healer, and cannot be blamed for the actions of your husband. While the wizarding world frowns on divorce, the great man would see his way to having your marriage annulled. Think of it! You would be free to go anywhere, do anything! Yes, Black would claim the children at home, but it is time for them to go one way, and you another. Don't you see? This is all for the best!

"And more. If you accept, Albus Dumbledore promises to not rest until a complete cure is found for Harry Potter, so that the wizarding world can benefit from the knowledge that there will be more Potter children in the future.

"He asks so little, and offers so much. Won't you consider his offer?" Remus made faces, knowing that only his voice was recorded, not his expressions. The werewolf clearly thought the headmaster a vile piece of excrement. He was just playing the loyal part of being in his Order.

Christine hadn't been prepared for this. She sat on her little cot up against the wall, and listened to each and every point. The man was mad! Not Remus, but the man he represented here.

"That is very kind offer, sir. Let me think on it. I do love my children so. It would be distasteful to lose them." The woman bravely said. She wiped away her tears of fear. Why had they ever come to Britain? How did she get into this mess?

"You! Get out of here! Why did you let one of Dumbledore's stooges in here? Did he hurt you ma'am?"

"No auror, not physically. Please give me time to think before I answer." That last was said to the retreating back of her husband's best friend, and her children's favorite uncle. Remus would have hated delivering that message, wearing that face, but better a friend in sheep's clothing than a real wolf.

The auror gave her the requested soup. It was fairly good for institutional food, and the bread with it was fresh. But the prisoner could barely eat. The world's most powerful wizard certainly knew her weak spot. Her children.

She had never, ever been as frightened in her life. For the first time in a long time, she regretted pushing her muggle parents out of her life, and realized the pain that she must have caused them. She would find a way to mend the breach. She had been so afraid of them getting hurt that she forgot about the real pain of losing her.

The perky auror stopped by with a book.

"I can't imagine how you are feeling right now ma'am. You shouldn't be here. I have this book at my desk. It's a muggle one. I know, my house would not be pleased, but it's just a book."

"Thank you auror. What is your name?"

"Evangeline Davies."

"My son was sorted into Slytherin. Are you and Tracey related?"

"My sister. She's already written about Harry, believe it or not. I think she's got a crush, but she said that she's too late. It appears that he's betrothed to some foreign witch. Upper-crust type. Not too snooty, but knows the game. I wish I was betrothed." She sighed sadly.

Christine couldn't help it. She reached her hand through the bars to briefly clasp the auror's hand.

"Wrong side of the sheets?" A pureblood father who did not marry her mother, pureblood or not, put a terrible label on a child. "I've had a few friends deal with that. It doesn't help to be told it doesn't matter. It does, you just can't control it. The only thing you can control is what you do. And you are making a difference. You could sit and home and mope. I can't give you my card right now, but later, if you are interested in meeting some nice young men your age, there's a dance hall that we go to in Geneva sometimes. My husband is an ICW auror-at-large. A lot of the people there are military or civil service like yourself. I will invite you as my guest, Evangeline. These are nice men, they would not try to take advantage. But they would try to talk to you, get to know you."

"Why are you being nice to me? I heard a bit of the insults you gave that werewolf."

"That was different. He came here to scare me, intimidate me. Dumbledore wants to take my son away from me." She stopped talking. It was her worse flaw to gossip. She knew it. She was rarely in a position to be a threat to the plan, to be a threat to her family.

"I hate him too. Dumbledore. He treated me like dirt my entire time there. One time, I woke up in the potions lab, I couldn't remember how I got there, and I felt terrible. I went to the mediwitch, which was a mistake. I think that she's his stooge or something. I was, I was…" tears slid down her face. "And they wouldn't believe me or do anything or call anyone! And Dumbledore told me to my face that no one would believe a snotty little half-blood bastard anyways!"

"That's terrible! A healer has a sworn oath to help, to heal."

"She barely did that. It was awful. My mum was furious. She believed me. At least I wasn't with child, well never mind. But it made me really leery of men. And Dumbledore. I don't really count him as human."

"Promise me, that if we don't talk again here, that you will write to me? Just send an owl to the international post. Christine Black. It will get to me, as long as I am not stuck in here that is." The healer smiled at the auror.

"You haven't asked me to get your solicitor, or demand anything. You don't act like other ladies I know. I think that you are the first real lady I have ever met." The girl said sincerely.

"You've met another." Christine said gently. "She lives in your mirror."

The auror smiled, and started to say more, but was called away. She left the book. Charles Dickens, 'A Tale of Two Cities'.

'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times…'

-OO—OO—

Fudge was dodging Dumbledore. The man was a menace. An insane menace. His lime hat in hand, he had already seen the Lady Malfoy first thing this morning. Requesting to visit her cousin who was a healer, a lady of wealth, refinement, and dignity who was currently sitting in a cell in HIS dungeon. He winced. If he wanted to keep the Malfoy coffers open to him, he needed to get rid of that woman quickly. What was she doing there? She should be working in a hospital or serving tea at some garden party, anything but sitting in a cell!

Arresting one of the thirty nine! Didn't Dumbledore recognize that he was playing with fiendfyre? Black had already pulled out so many investments from Britain. If Malfoy did too, fearing that purebloods were under attack, their economy would be down the toilet!

Cornelius was on his way to an emergency Wizengamot meeting when he found himself with sudden company in a lift that had been empty. He was a fool for not taking his escort today.

"What are you plans for Lady Black, minister?" The first man asked in a quiet calm voice.

"I am going to find out why she was arrested right now. I honestly don't know why." Grumbling under his breath about the difference between Ministry aurors and militia, he walked out as soon as the doors opened.

"It would appear that the Lady Malfoy rather wound him up." Hans said sotto voice.

Sirius said nothing. He was wearing his best invisibility cloak. He wasn't supposed to be there, but how could he not? Christine was a gentle soul, full of joy and love and humor and light.

The Wizengamot was full of witches and wizards of every walk of life, but one thing that that had in common was that they all had a mother, and all of them had seen the Daily Prophet's picture of a mother in tears hugging Harry Potter good-bye just a few days before.

Amos Diggory came forward to announce the sad news that Minerva McGonagall had been foully murdered in Hogwarts, and that he was trying to do a quiet investigation so that the real perpetrators couldn't get away with it. In fact, they already had one suspect in custody.

Madame Amelia Bones stood. She hadn't got to the top of the DMLE by bribes or blackmail. She had earned her way.

"Mister Diggory. This is the first that I have heard that Minerva is gone. While I am extremely sad that my friend is dead, she was also eighty seven. Young for a witch to pass, but not unheard of. Before I ask what evidence there is of a murder, I want you to tell me who made you my boss? Did I miss an important memo where you now lead the department? You are not an unspeakable, they occasionally, very rarely, take over strange cases.

"The last I heard, you were over fun and games. Now, where did you hear of this supposed murder? Who asked you to investigate? Why did you think that you had that authority? Speak up, Amos, I can't hear you!" Madame Bones had made better men lose bowel control

The man was muttering and looking around. He wasn't used to Albus not being here to support him when pressure came. He took out his parchment.

"There are still dark forces out there that will…"

"ENOUGH!" Cornelius Fudge's voice boomed.

"Amos Diggory, you are suspended of all roles, your seat will remain vacant until such time that your name is clear. Madam Bones, will you please assign your top investigator to take over here. And Madame Bones, will you please send an auror to lock-up and have Lady Black released. I think bringing her here so I can give her a public apology for this travesty would be best."

"In the unlikely event that she is connected with any unpleasantness, then that arrest will came from your remit, Madame Bones. Not from Dumbledore or any of his minions!" Fudges' voice reached the furthest stretches of the gallery. Photos were being snapped. This was his time. This was his moment.

The minister talked briefly with his secretary, and sent his assistant Weatherby to run a quick errand. Best to let Lady Malfoy know immediately that everything was being taken care of. He got ready for his next photo op. This would secure his re-election.

A waxen face auror dashed into the chamber, running straight to his boss. She joined the look of the undead club and reached for her pocket. Applying a drop of blood opened a small box. She removed a key, and handed it to the auror.

"Don't lose that. There are only a half dozen of those remaining. Take a squad. Return immediately with your prisoner, no, with the accused, no, never mind. Go!" She looked around the visitor's gallery, searching for the face of the man that she worked with barely over a decade ago. She thought for sure he would be there.

She cast sonorous on herself. "If Lord Black, or any of his representatives are here, please present yourselves. Thank you. Quietus."

A tall blondish man came up to the head of the DMLE.

"My lady?" He roughly bowed. "I am Ivan, a friend of Sirius'. You haf news?"

"Sirius Black was one of my aurors. I know him to be a good man, and I know that healers cannot do what his wife is accused of. I do not know why or how, but she was transferred sometime last night to Azkaban. I have sent a team to retrieve her. I would like Lord Black notified of this travesty. I make no excuses. This should not have happened. I will be going through each and every one of my people in the coming week to find these traitors. But that does not solve the immediate issue.

"Please. I don't want him to do something rash. I really, really don't." Madame Bones looked up at the tall man. What he saw was an honest cop, through and through. And vice-versa. He offered his hand.

"I work with Sirius at the ICW. He is growing up. He solves problems more with solicitors and money than wands and fists these days. You will see." Ivan made a gesture, and his small squad formed behind him. They had a trip to make as well.

-OO—OO—

Christine couldn't begin to guess the time, but it was in the middle of the night when there was the slam of the main door opening, and the staccato tromp of booted feet coming down the hall.

Evangeline had conjured a cot just outside her door earlier and was resting there.

Technically, she was off-duty. But she and Tracey's paternal grandmother had a touch of seer blood, and it flowed in her as well. She felt that something terrible would happen if she wasn't there. She felt that she had to stay.

It was more than her duty to the ministry, or being an auror. This lady was a mum, and was a good person. Someone had it in for her, and Evangeline was not stupid. This lady needed protection, it didn't matter that she was a healer or not.

The auror got tangled up a moment in the cot in trying to stand, but was soon on her feet. Her wand in her hand had the pointy end forward. She was facing down six very stern looking aurors.

"Prisoner transfer to Azkaban. Stand aside, girl."

Both women flinched. Azkaban! No! The healer wandlessly banished her full bladder. She could do that at least. She would not lose control in fear in front of her enemies.

"I want to see the parchment." The not-now-so-perky Auror Davies demanded.

The man laughed and pulled his wand and pointed it at his chest. "It's right here. Don't you recognize the badge?" He patted his auror badge that did not look real to the tired witch.

"No, but I don't eat muggle treats like Cracker Jacks. My badge came from the ministry. I know where you got yours."

"Watch your mouth, or you'll wind up in a cell next to hers!"

"On what charge? Telling the truth? I'm not moving until I see the proper paperwork." She aimed her wand and set off one of the runes on the wall. It was an alarm that would bring help. It was a shame that she couldn't have done that with a bit more stealth.

Three of them aimed stunners for the girl and she was down in an instant. Christine was already on her feet. None of the men seemed inclined to stun her.

"Come with us."

"I am a full-healer, protected by the Covenant of the Oath." She intoned, watching the men. Only one didn't twitch. He was the most dangerous.

"Too bad you are so ugly, or we could have had fun on the boat ride." The man coming towards her said, snuffling her neck.

He let her go with a yelp, and rubbed his groin.

"What boat ride? We've got a short-cut." Said the leader before another man started talking.

"You're an idiot Derek, you really are. She's a lady, she's a healer, and you're an idiot." The blonde man with vivid blue eyes stepped forward. "My name is Kenered Jones. I am one of your escort tonight. Please ignore the maniac there. We would not have let him hurt you. He is a danger to himself. He wouldn't know what to do with a woman even if he could find the equipment to do anything with."

"No names, Jones. Idiot. Keep quiet you lot. It's late."

"I didn't do anything wrong. I can swear on my magic." The healer started to back up. Something was off about this whole thing. Why did they stun a fellow auror?

"I believe you, my lady. But we have our orders. Sorry." He whispered quietly, guiding her along the darkened corridor.

They wound through the bowels of the ministry. Then entered a large room, passing a row of time-turners of various types, including one that was nearly as big as a person.

"Look at the size of that thing!" One of the men exclaimed, pointing, receiving a slap, and yelping in quick succession. Doors and confusion. Then they entered a cold hallway.

They went through to a little room where there was an archway with black drapes hanging down. The leader grabbed Christine, and brought her forward.

"This is a portal to Azkaban. Ladies first."

A/N – Thanks to Luuzhu.


	6. Chapter 6 - Friends on the Other Side

**A/N: This is where I put the disclaimer that Harry Potter and all of the cannon characters belong to JKR and not me. This may not be everyone's cup of hot chocolate. This is offered for others to enjoy for a very reasonable fee. Half-off for members of fanfic.**

Chapter 6

It had been a couple of hours since his mum had been arrested. His friend had stayed with him the entire time. Held his hand. Now, it was past curfew. Hermione knew that they were risking a detention, but this was her best friend! He was upset, and needed to talk.

They had been talking in low tones, wandering the castle, and Harry was telling her stories about his childhood.

"You'll love the island. There's so much to do there. You like to swim, right? Well, on our island, you don't have to wear wizard-style wear swimming. You can wear whatever you like. At Pirate's Cove, we can do a whole bunch of things too. They have all sorts of wonderful children's activities, and a waterpark, and everything. Your folks will love it. They will be very welcome."

"Mum and Dad want to have your family over sometime soon too. To get to know everyone."

"I like that idea. I really like you, Hermione. Thank you for tonight. Letting me talk. Being with me. I needed that. I just can't help but feel that this is all my fault somehow. I shouldn't have come to Britain, to Hogwarts, but if I hadn't, I wouldn't have met you.

"As long as mum is OK, and we get her back, then anything else bad that happens is worth it for that. I mean it."

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry about your mum. She's a healer! Did I ever tell you that I used to want to be a doctor? Now, I don't know what I want to do in life. But learning healing spells would be dead useful."

"No Hermione, there aren't any spells to heal that dead that I know of."

"Prat! You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, just kidding, but really, healing is useful. Huh, I guess I've been spoiled. It's something that Mum just does. Like air and breathing. You don't miss air, until you don't have it. I need my mum Hermione. Someone is trying to take her away from me! What am I going to do?"

"Your father says that problems can be solved with the proper application of litigious force, money, and mercenaries, but that only as a last resort. And you have me. I don't know how I could help, but I will do what I can!" Hermione promised, with such fervor that Harry smiled.

"Thanks. You must be tired, we've probably walked a hundred kilometers around the castle. Let's get to bed. I mean, let me walk you to your dorm."

Harry was blushing like mad! They walked hand in hand in silence to her dorm and accepted Hermione's cheek kiss without comment.

She was so good to him! His clan would have teased him up one side and down the other for that little faux pas.

-oOo—oOo—

The alarm could not be turned off except in the Chief Auror's office or by the head of the DMLE. Fortunately for their group of pretend aurors, they had inside help that had it turned off in a twinkling.

Unfortunately for the members of the Order of the Phoenix, a brief alert had gone to every auror on the cell level.

The stunned auror was quickly resuscitated, and removed from that area. On silent feet, the tall black man ran with her, looking for any sign of a group of people with the healer. He had taken thirty seconds in a broom closet to get a run-down on what happened. They both felt the urgent need to move!

His badge lit up, and he changed directions. He could see that the girl with him was flagging. He gave her a spot of pepper-up on the lift down.

"We're meeting some friends. Get your wand out, and your game face on. Dumbledore doesn't waste any time teaching his minions anything, so you've already had better training. They have numbers on their side, so we have to be ready and smart." The handsome auror deduced it had to be the headmaster's plot. The minister had no reason to move against the healer and every reason to protect her.

The tall auror was whispering in Evangeline's ear, so she knew that it was not the time to be asking loud and long questions. Right. Smart.

They got to the place with time-turners when wands were drawn on them and quickly relaxed.

The man in front of them was wearing the oddest robes she had ever seen. He was tall, blonde, but had a rather sad look about him. The shorter man was balding, round, and someone that she had seen before. Cooker? Croker? Something like that.

The handsome dark-skinned man in front of her made hand signals. They drew a quick plan in the air, and then made for the doorway. They would stun unless the other side did worse, and then it would be no holes bared.

The main goal was to rescue the princess, prisoner, lady, whatever.

-OO—OO—

Christine hesitated at the passage opening. It was very cold at the archway, the tattered black drapes hung like a shroud. There was a sense of dread that hit her as the man tried to get her into motion. She could hear whispering now. What? No! It couldn't be!

"Jordan? Jordan is that you?"

She listened intently. Mostly she heard whispers and more whispers. Then she heard it again. "No Christine, stay back! It's not time yet for you!"

Her brother, technically her half-brother Jordan came from her father's first marriage. When he was thirteen, and she was nine, he had been struck by an automobile while they were biking. Christine had cried as she held her brother has he passed. She didn't know anything about first aid, or how to help. Ever since, she had learned everything she could about how to heal injuries and help others. How to save others.

She looked at the blonde man who had been kind to her. "What is this place?"

Instead, the man Derek went up to her. "It's the portal to Azkaban. We're tired, let's go, lady!" he demanded. He then made a mistake. She had stepped to one side of the opening of the arch. He tried to angle himself so that with a small push, and she would be in.

Magic didn't like that.

Suddenly, he was next to the veil, no falling through it, screaming 'No!' in a way that would repeat in nightmares for all of those present on random nights for the rest of their lives.

The kind blonde looked to the leader. "What's going on? I've never seen a portal before. If all we're doing is going to the prison island, then why did it sound like Derek just died?" Kenered demanded.

The leader paled. Only he and Derek were supposed to come back from this little trip. And the parchment was still in his pocket that he was supposed to burn after reading. He needed to get rid of that quickly. But it was late, and he was tired. He tried bluffing.

"Maybe he was afraid to go next. Hufflepuff wimp."

"Derek didn't go to Hogwarts, fool. He's Mundungus Fletcher's nephew, and is a right git."

"Don't speak ill of the dead!" The leader said, then clapped his hand on his mouth. He was an idiot. That melted the cauldron.

"What is going on here, boss? Little mission, big coin?" Kenered Jones asked, but he was also looking at the veil in horror.

With experience and vile quickness on his side, the man whipped out his wand, and with one spell, three of the men were stunned and on the floor.

"You were going to kill us all. Worse, what would magic do to our families after we killed a healer, an innocent healer?" The last man demanded. He had his wand out, and was ready to strike. He didn't understand what was going on.

"Mate, I wouldn't betray you like that! I didn't know! Look, we've got half of the money up front. Why don't we drop this lady off at the nearest travel office, she can get a portkey home and we then can go home…"

The spell dropped the leader quickly, but it didn't come from the last man standing. The aurors at the door had heard enough, and two men closest to the so called portal were on the ground.

The tall blonde man in strange robes approached the tall brunette woman who was not beautiful. The woman was shaking, in shock.

"My daughter said you would need help tonight. Come with me." He motioned to the people with him.

"I don't want to distress you or your family ma'am, but we need to keep the fact that you did not perish quiet for a time so that we have time to get all of the players gathered in. Will you accept my hospitality? Please?" The short man offered. He had a strength about him, confidence. This was no pretend auror. This was a man of authority.

"Can't you see that she is frightened?" Evangeline came over and gave her a warm hug. Christine held her tight. If Evangeline hadn't stayed past her shift, if she hadn't sounded that alarm…"

"Someone was trying to kill her. And they nearly succeeded." Evangeline continued. The woman conjured a warm soft blanket.

Christine's good cloak had been left behind in Hogwarts. She was now swaddled in pale pink fluff.

The tall auror stepped in. "Kingsley Shacklebolt, my lady. Evangeline, you've been through a lot already tonight, young auror. Can you stay with the lady? Something is very wrong here. All of the normal people were gone from that area. I just happened to be coming in. It was a fluke that I was there in time. I need to get some help, and get these men under arrest." He pushed a button on his badge.

How had he missed this? Was he no longer trusted, or was it the fact that he was too valuable to risk in wet-work on a healer. Not that he would do it! That was a fool's errand, and Derek Fletcher was one of the few fools who would do this. He recognized that name, and the leader as members of the Order of the Phoenix. What kind of group had he joined? He was supposed to be fighting for good!

"Say nothing of this to anyone, auror, lest they try again. Can you take these miscreants someplace secret?"

"Yes, it will be as you say. I need to go now."

The man turned to leave, but Christine took the man's hand and kissed it with fervor. "You and Christine, these other men just saved my life. Thank you." The tall handsome man patted her hand and nodded. He gave a brief smile and dashed away.

"Unspeakables Algernon Croaker, and this is Xeno Lovegood, at your service. If you ladies will come this way."

They could hear aurors coming down the hall, so they hurried. Let them deal with taking out the trash.

Kingsley would indeed take the pretend aurors someplace secret and question them, but one would not survive the night. And it had nothing to do with Shacklebolt. One man didn't have the headmaster's ancient odd devices or any other protections. Kingsley was disgusted with what he had learned, and quit the Order on the spot, documenting everything carefully.

Magic didn't kill the foolish leader ten times, but where he was going, it didn't need to. There were indeed things worse than death.

-oOo—oOo-

Algernon Croaker tottered off rapidly, the ladies followed. Xeno Lovegood, wand at the ready, took up the rear.

Christine was shaking badly. Evangeline had her wand out in her right hand, her left around her new friend giving her the support she desperately needed.

They arrived at the end of the corridor. Mr. Croaker looked around, took out a stone, placed it on the wall, and a door appeared. He opened it, waved everyone in, and the door shut silently behind them. And turned back into a wall. He then went to the third door on the right as the corridor continued. It was not locked, and he just walked in.

The office had a large desk towards the back of the room set up with a couch facing it. Bookshelves lining the walls had an overabundance of printed materials. The office had two visible doors to other places inside. One, slightly open, was a bedroom. The other was obviously the loo.

Once they were in his quarters, Algernon bustled about. Both of the ladies freshened up a bit. Evangeline got another warm blanket for the healer to add to the conjured one while he made tea. Xeno looked at the floo and the clock. Algernon poured something into the tea from a potion vial that had both ladies feeling much better, much happier very quickly.

"If your little girl wakes up, she'll know to come here, right?" The older man asked kindly.

Xeno nodded. "I thought she might check in. She is young to start Seeing, but so was her mother. You are going to keep this quiet, aren't you? She does not have the normal gift after all."

"Xeno, you are family. We'll protect her. She's young, and we don't know how her gift will develop yet." Algernon patted the man's arm reassuringly.

"Child? How old?" Christine didn't want a child hurt over her, left home alone.

"She's ten, near eleven. She is not alone, she has our elf Bluebell with her. I just bought the little thing a few months. Sweet elfmaid, rescued her from a bad situation." Xeno explained sadly.

"I'm sorry that we haven't met before, my children could do with some local friends. My boys are eleven, eight, and seven. My daughter is five."

"You count Harry as your son?" Algernon was curious, and had a unique opportunity here that was a little unkind. The woman had never given a public interview before. He knew little about the mysterious Lady Black other than she was a healer, helped in hospitals the world around, and avoided cameras. The press never said anything too horrible about her. They didn't dare. But he was curious as to how she viewed Harry in her life.

"I do. I have been a part of his life since he was three months old. He had been abused when Sirius and I finally got him as our ward after the whole Halloween nightmare. I had to heal him and nurse him back to health. Literally. My magic guided me to the best way. Woke me up before him so he wouldn't cry. He was always such a happy baby for Lily, I now know why."

With the Unspeakables help, she related everything that had happened recently. From the attack on Harry, her completely her son, not revealing the details, but reassuring them that he was fine, she had verified that just prior to her arrest in the infirmary, to the journey to the so-called portal to when they met.

The tall blonde started to talk, reasoning aloud. "Your children almost lost their mother tonight."

The other nodded. "For Harry, who was there when you were arrested? He would be blaming himself for the rest of his life."

"He would be heart-broken, and I think that was part of the plan." The Unspeakables were talking it out together.

"Once Mum was dead, get the government to sign Harry over to a different couple, one with both parents. More hurt added to the Chosen one. Not just any couple. Someone that Albus chose."

Algernon continued. "The boy-who-lived separated from his rightful guardians, returned under the control of the headmaster. Do you agree, Xeno?"

A fleeting thought of Harry complaining about chores one time. 'Muuuumm! I supposed to be the boy-who-lived! Not the boy-who-cleaned-chicken coops!' She smiled at the memory and focused on the men.

Xeno nodded, it sounded like a Dumbledore plot to him. Make the child broken and sad, never mind the consequences to the world.

"There's a prophesy that was partially given to Voldemort that makes him want to chase Harry. It's nearby on a shelf come to think of it, we really should have him listen to it." Algernon stood, and rubbed his hands together.

"Some of this is based on what we have seen, but all of it is conjecture. I think that you and your husband joined a group of people helping him with training so that he can be ready in case he was attacked again, but this is a guess. However, Dumbledore seems to have his own plans, and I don't think it includes him living to have children. I think that is what the attack today, yesterday now," he had glanced at the time" was about. Making sure that Harry did not think he had a future. So that he would be willing to sacrifice his life to save us all. What Dumbledore doesn't understand, is that the greatest power in the world is love. True love. With that, and family, and friend and allies, we cannot lose. We can't." Xeno was quiet and sincere. He seemed to believe that all they needed was love. He smiled at all of the people in the room.

How did he know that Harry was trying to gain allies? Harry had only been at school this first week.

Algernon nodded. "The side of good has many allies ma'am. Pureblood, half, whatever. Light versus dark. We stand for the light. I know that Harry does too, and will gain power as he grows, as well as both friends and enemies. I'll help you with what I can ma'am. Now, I think that you should get some rest. There's a small bedroom in there for when I forget to go home. Auror Davies can stay here too. I need to think. Good night ladies. You are not a prisoner, ma'am. But please, for your own safety. Stay here."

The men left, and Evangeline heard some very unkind things said about the Headmaster. Oh, with a goat? That was just wrong! But she turned and closed the door, and put both a locking and warning wards on the door.

Christine offered to let Evangeline take the bed, but the auror did a nice transfiguration on the couch. The healer hugged the girl good-night, and begged her to stay with her all night. Then she had a thought.

"Evangeline, how much do you make?"

"Pretty good money ma'am. Five hundred a month, with a few free meals now and then, and a place to sleep when I need it." She responded. "I will be up for a raise soon too." Overdue. Typical.

Did the Ministry set salaries? That was hers as a new healer. Similar benefits too.

"How would you like to earn two thousand a month, all meals, travel, food, clothes, broom, anything else all paid for? Did I mention travel? A private island in the Caribbean. A house in Japan over looking Mount Fuji. A winter home in Florida, a summer home in Britain, well a few in Britain and Ireland. Most of the manors are Harry's but he has promised me that for as long as I am on the planet, I am welcome to visit any of his homes. Where was I?"

She took another sip of tea. That hit the spot! She laughed aloud.

"How would you like to be part of the weird humor that is the Black family? Be a part of a community that includes several handsome bachelors that won't care whether or not your parents are married or if you are a maiden before they ask to court you. They will care about you being loyal, being on the side of good. Being good with a wand would make them drool all the more."

"Wow! Where do I apply?"

"Relax, former Auror Davies, and welcome to the personal escort squad of the Lady Black. After I recover, let's design you a uniform. A great uniform. Your oath means you can't always tell your family where we are at times. But you can have time off to visit them, or better! I see no reason not to include others in our travels."

The woman dropped her smile, her tea was gone, only a sip had been left, and reality was bearing down hard.

"You saved my life tonight. How do I pay that back? If you hadn't stayed, raised the alarm, I would be dead. For the sake of my children, born and unborn, and my husband, I truly do thank you."

Lady Black had nothing to give the woman besides a sincere embrace at the moment. It was two people she now owed great debts to! Well, she was alive, that did count. She had money, and could see some of that shared out with Hermione and this auror. This former auror.

As Christine laid down, and noticed a small potion vial that Algernon had set out for her. She offered half to Evangeline, but she had her own.

The ladies took the offered drinks. One to sleep, one to stay up. Her wand in her hand, warning runes on the door, the former auror, now guard was on duty. The unspeakable had figured that the girl would want to stay up, and helped her out.

-OO—OO—

The next day started late for Christine. She woke, confused at where she was, and feeling terribly hungry. There were people talking in the next room, and the enticing fragrance of coffee and bacon crept in. Passing on caffeine, she helped herself to water and milk, and spooned up cereal in a bowl that was laid out on the side board. She saw that her guard was already started on eating. Good.

She had not dreamt at all. She normally avoided that formula of potion, as one needed to dream to sort out what happened in life. Algernon was speaking so she tried to focus.

"The ICW picked up the people that we captured last night. I was grateful for Shacklebolt for that, kept them from checking in. There's evidence that they were Dumbledore's men. And enemies. Apparently Hestia had asked Cousin Kenered to join the ranks, and he presented evidence that showed the headmaster in an unfavorable light. The leader of that little band was a naughty boy and paid for crimes with his life for what he tried to do to Lady Black here. Had a note from Severus Snape, Dumbledore's right hand potioner, poisoner, and chief minion. Until Amelia can go through the ranks, the aurors from Geneva are really the only ones that we can trust. The Wizengamot will be sending to Azkaban for you soon. We will walk in with those aurors as they come back in. Don't worry, I have a back door to the ministry."

Christine paled. Not another portal!

"Sorry Lady Black. I mean that I will open a door to a private hallway where we will walk to the lift unseen by others."

"Right. Sorry. Just a little jumpy." Lady Black took a deep breath in and out. She needed to see her Lily Belle, well, all of her children. Why had she fought with James about a broom? Oh, right. The professional broom that could go two hundred kilometers an hour. Right. What I should have said was yes, he can have that broom, just as soon as he was a seeker on a team. There. It was too fast for beater, which is what he liked to play. Gentle Charlus, he never complained about anything. He was helpful, he was the leader when Harry wasn't around, but didn't seem to mind that leadership when he was there. And never got jealous of the private tutoring that he and James just weren't old enough for yet in defense. Did his other lessons well. Harry. Hard working, kept up training despite getting tired. Loved his siblings, oh dear. Her boys! Her little girl!

She couldn't think about her husband, and what they had nearly lost. She would not break down in public!"

Tears were leaking down her face again. She had been doing that on and off since she woke.

"Have you a strong calming draught sir? I will gladly send replacement…"

"Piffle! My countrymen shame me, the least I can do is offer a bit of medicine." He walked over to a well-hidden and well-stocked cabinet.

A patronus appeared in his office, a little fox with three tales. "The minister has sent for the lady to be released. It is nearly time."

"Let's go take our places, shall we?" Algernon said. Xeno was absent. But Christine would not forget his kindness nor his situation. Luna Lovegood was about to have some new magical friends whether or not she wanted them.

Evangeline gave the woman a hug again. Lady Black was shaking badly, pale, and looked drawn. Haunted. The various potions were wearing off, and the new one didn't seem to be powerful enough to overcome the trials of the night. Or was it that Christine was worried that someone was going to try to finish the job? She would be.

Mr. Croaker led them on a backway tour to the front of the building. They caught up with a group of aurors who were visibly relieved to see the Lady Black in their group.

"If you will come with me, my lady?" The auror bowed.

"But they said she wasn't there!" A different auror said.

"Look at her! Clearly, they went to get her first. You've never seen a snafu here before?"

The witch quieted, and the group made their way to the Wizengamot chamber.

Casting her eyes about, Christine found Ivan. Sirius had to be somewhere nearby. She was suddenly assaulted by a tall man in perfect House Black robes sporting a crest that declared him to be the Head of that Ancient and Noble House.

"They took you to that awful place! I can't believe it! Oh my love! Are you all right? I swear that I didn't know!" Sirius was a tear leaking combination of relief, anger, and fear. Christine was snuggled in his arms as close as she could get, and it wasn't close enough. He kissed her twice before wrapping his warm cloak around them both. She was shaking.

"Sirius! My love! I need you! I love you!" She dragged his head down and kissed him again.

Mr. Fitzgerald M. Leach was standing in the background looking unhappy. Why hadn't his secretary woken him up? So what, it was late. He had been working all day. For this family? He would kindly explain later what she did. He wouldn't fire her over it, no, but someone was getting sued. Oh yes. They would pay! They would pay!

Minister Fudge was coming over to say something political. Ivan could tell that Lord Black was ready to send the minister to the moon without aid of magic nor a basket for any cheese. And leave him stranded there with nothing else to eat.

The green bowler hat was in his hands, twirling in nervousness.

"My lady, a man, a former member of this government, overstepped his bounds, and issued a warrant for your arrest. My sincere apologies. I swear on my magic I knew nothing of this. We have nothing but love for you and your family. Harry Potter clearly has thrived under your parentage. Thank you for keeping him safe, teaching him the ancient rites and traditions of his forebears, and putting him on the path of knowledge that he even now continues."

All of this was said in great theatre. Lady Black waited.

"Will you please forgive me, my lady?"

"For myself, I forgive you, Minister Fudge. You could not know of the plans of Albus Dumbledore. But please know this. It will become public knowledge soon. The headmaster tried to have me killed last night in order to hurt my son. I will be recommending to him and my husband that he be removed from Hogwarts. Harry has been attacked by a minion of the headmaster. I was attacked by minions of the headmaster."

"I am a healer, not a warrior, or fighter or whatever I need to be to keep them safe here! I want Harry now, out of that school! I want to go home!" The lady was clearly distraught. She tried to take a deep breath. It had been a long day, and it wasn't ten yet.

Fudge was appalled. The first part went perfectly, but this? This would be a disaster if this family left Britain.

"My lady, Hogwarts is in much disarray right now. Can you give us but a little time?"

"Minister, for ten minutes my son had to dodge wandless silent hexes from a defense professor that Albus Dumbledore substituted for the approved one by the board. It was the death-eater Severus Snape that put my son in the infirmary. What he tried to do was monstrous. How long do I need to dodge wandless silent hexes, my lord? I respectfully decline for myself. However, my husband is the Head of House, and I will go by his ruling." Her look of outrage and fear, pleading to the man who held her heart had everyone there convinced that Harry Potter would soon be gone from Britain's shores. Lady Black's fists were clenched as was her jaw. She was clearly overwrought, and fighting for self-control. But everyone who heard her had nothing but sympathy for the lady.

Lord Black stepped up. "My lords and ladies. I mean no one offense, and would be happy to consider bringing my son back at some point in the future, unless this situation is remediated immediately. We'll give you some time, of course. I think that you are a just and good man, Minister Fudge, and will gladly donate something to help the school." In an undertone Black promised Fudge something too, and he winked at him. "Just to be crystal clear here, I am sure that it is Harry that is the center of the whirlwind here. I look forward to putting this unpleasantness behind us."

He shook hands with Minister Fudge, put his arm around him and posed for a picture or two. Christine was not pulled into the pictures. She had made those wishes clear long ago. He then put his arm around his wife, and gave the signal to move out. He stopped to whisper to Amelia and Cornelius. "You have twenty-four hours, Minister Fudge, and then we go to America. This is not your fault, we know who is at fault. But I will not leave my son defenseless."

Amelia looked at Cornelius and Sirius. "We need more time than that."

Sirius sent Lenny to Gringott's for two bags with ten thousand galleons each. He had done this very quietly.

"Harry is in danger, Ames."

"Don't call me that, Siri Sue, or I will start telling tales. As for Harry, I'll assign my best man, Mad-eye Moody, and get him on protection detail while we get this cleaned up." The woman huffed. The auror would dislike that duty, but he was the best man for the job.

"How long to you need to get Albus into custody, and away from my son?" Lord Black countered. Sirius was somber, intent.

The woman looked to the minister. This was his chance to get rid of the millstone once and for all.

"I'll sign it Madame Bones." He swallowed hard. This was something he had to do, but the public backlash could be a problem. Until it was made public what the man had done of course!"

"I'll go to my office now and prepare the parchment." Amelia looked up to the man she had always admired. "Can you give me at least twelve hours?" She asked.

Sirius sighed. They were all tired, he hadn't slept, he knew that Christine and the girl watching over her looked exhausted.

"You have two days to get Albus out of Hogwarts. I want Snape out of there too. And any members of the Turkey Club that you know about. And if that smelly werewolf is hanging around, you can arrest him too. Wait, no, it would be false arrest. But scold him. Better, give him that look you save for wife-beaters and rapists. Yeah, give him that look. Alright?"

She looked to the minister, who nodded. Not about evil looks but about the timing. Her former auror knew that she was facing a very difficult time.

The elf returned with a small bag.

"Cornelius, please use this for extra security for the school. I know that good aurors aren't free. You were not responsible for putting either my lady or I in jail, and I just wanted you to know that we have no hard feelings towards you. And I appreciate your help in guarding our son."

The man accepted the gift happily, but frowned. "Amelia, make sure that Lord Potter gets an auror escort immediately to keep him safe. Him and his betrothed, what is her name Black?

"Hermione Granger, but they…never mind."

"Get them protected immediately. Take my people if needed. The nation needs Harry Potter in Britain." Well, his gold, but he wasn't crass enough to say that to Harry's family.

Amelia nodded, and ran to her office. She had many, many things to do, and too few trustworthy people to do it with.

As soon as she was gone, Sirius gave him the other bag. "For your re-election campaign, Minister. Thank you."

Sirius guided his wife to the closest floo. It was time to go home.

On the way to the atrium, Christine introduced Evangeline Davies around to the ICW aurors that had been with Sirius. Both ladies looked dead on their feet. The auror had had no sleep at all last night.

People kept stopping them and talking to them. She was tired, and starting to shake again. And just wanted to go home!

-OO—OO—

Severus Snape was a very happy wizard. He got to pull off his best prank yet. And get revenge on not one but two of his worst enemies ever! He checked on the placebo potion that he was making for the old fool. As if he would brew a cure for his enemies' son. Let the master manipulator think that he was doing all for the greater good. Severus Snape was the one who really knew what the greater good was.

Whatever gave him, Potions Master Extraordinaire, whatever he wanted.

Then he had gone down to dinner. What was that boy doing there? He was supposed to be in the infirmary suffering the worst pain as the insides of the boy's stones were slowly turned into sludge. What had gone wrong? He dared not ask the headmaster, as he was also staring daggers at the boy. Everyone else seemed to be waiting for something. What? What?

He left right after dinner to go look at his research notes about that hex he used. His stomach was not happy. Stupid elves, couldn't they even make a nice meal once in a while? As he sat as his desk, he was hit with more than just discomfort, but true pain. He went to his shelf of medical potions, but before he could take it, another wave hit, much worse than the last.

Fluids and solids of all sorts started pouring from his orifices. His manhood felt as though it were being pulled like taffy from giants while his testicles were being used in a quidditch match by the best and most aggressive beaters ever.

He couldn't move, he couldn't take breath to scream properly, he couldn't summon help.

All he could do was lie in his filth as magic tortured him over and over for attacking the innocent child of a healer.

He would wake sterile and permanently impotent with no magical means of healing either. He would never again enjoy taking a woman against her will, nor a man either. The only lovers he could look forward to were his rare affections with like-minded men, and those would be ruined as well.

Justice was served.

-OO—OO—

Albus Dumbledore rarely had dreams. He had grown addicted to dreamless sleep potions. They prevented the nightmares that started several decades before. He couldn't risk losing his best auror or werewolf in the next moves, so he had them on feints. Wouldn't the werewolf be pleased when he learned that the wife of his nemesis was dead! That Albus stayed safely behind the curtain for that was another move well played.

It was a shame about Minerva passing when she did. The timing couldn't be worse in most ways, but as a cunning chess master, was ready to use that sacrifice to his best advantage. He needed his queen on the board, and as much as he hated to admit it to himself, he almost liked her as a person. Well, not in THAT way, of course. She was much too old and the wrong gender. But he had respected her.

Acting quickly, keeping only certain people in the know was difficult. But for those few hours, it was critical that no one know that Minerva has passed away. She would be mourned and missed. He had already planned her funeral, with dignitaries and officials attending from around the world. They would see that Harry Potter was attending Hogwarts, the greatest school in the world.

Yes, it had been a horrible day in some respects, but a great day as well. The Potter heir would soon be under his complete control. That witch pretending to be his mother would regret her proud and haughty nature. So what if she used some sort of pain medicine to allow the boy to dinner to keep up appearances.

Dumbledore knew what was really happening.

He thought about his spies, his secret allies, and his special magical items. He loved the soft feel of the invisibility cloak despite the fact that would not work for him. Yes, everything and everyone could be moved to advance the cause.

Loss of his queen on his side, loss of their queen on theirs, but their Black knight was now enfeebled and controlled. A good day, a very good day in that regard.

The headmaster set up the alien looking device. He had obtained it from one of Grindlewald's people long ago, but that man had not made it either. It had helped him for years to overcome consequences that he did not feel that he should have to face.

What it did not protect him from was people on the other side. He told Severus that the protection from the Oath was a myth, but made sure that his friend was protected by his little device, hiding it in his quarters.

He forgot that it only worked where the crime was committed. Since most of Severus crimes were committed in the potions' lab it worked fine there. It didn't protect him this time as the vile man had attacked the boy in the new defense classroom.

How he suffered as a result!

Smiling, he took his nighttime potion that wouldn't work for him, and he proceeded to have the worst nightmares of his life, starting with visits from his sister, Minerva, Lily Potter, and others. Everyone seemed to need to tell him what a monster he was, and how he was no longer on the side of good. Couldn't they understand that sometimes a person had to be strong and make the tough choices? He was visited by a young handsome man that he didn't know who promised mighty retribution for what he had done to his sister and her family, but Albus didn't know him, and couldn't think of anyone that fit what he said.

He had never met the muggle Jordan Hammerstein, and didn't recognize him as Christine's brother in the boy's rant against a great man such as himself.

On and on it went. He was unable to leave his bed, unable to leave his dreams as one after another person who felt wronged at the hands of the headmaster came to visit him.

By morning, he was grateful for the light, and normal sounds of the forest that met his open window. He summoned an elf to say that he wouldn't be down today, and thereby missed everything that happened at the ministry, and was asleep when the first group of aurors came to the castle.

With his queen and bishop out of commission, the only one available to move was the rook. And this wasn't like any other game of wizard's chess. The rook was routing for the other side, and did nothing to help his supposed master.

Ancient magic versus ancient magic swirled, sinister and protective, evil and good. And the headmaster somehow still convinced himself that he was on the side of good. But magic watched. Magic watched.

-OO—OO—

It happened so suddenly. One moment, Christine was shaking, unhappy, the next she was sobbing uncontrollably. In public. The calming draught had worn off. She still didn't have her own wand, her wedding or matron of House Black rings back, or her pendant that Sirius gave her for their anniversary.

Sirius did what any good husband would. He threw up a silencing and notice-me-not charm and picked her up into his strong arms. Holding her tight, he called for elf transport home. Well, to their London home. There she hugged three of her four children, repeatedly, with James earning a light cuff on the head and a verbal warning from his father that there WOULD be consequences if he wasn't nice to his mother.

James reminded Sirius too much of Bellatrix at that age, and was riding herd on him closely.

Christine then crying again. Her wedding rings being lost and gone forever! Sirius never had gotten around to getting her a better diamond. She had complained in the past that a larger one would scratch the babies when she was nursing. He mentally thought the loss of the rings would be a good thing, and he could get her better ones.

He had enough experience as a husband though to keep such rebellious thoughts to himself. Getting her a dose of her version of sleep potion, he put her to bed with promises that he was returning to the ministry to retrieve her things. Then darling Darla promised that she would be doing that, so Sirius said that he would be headed to Hogwarts to make sure that everything was going alright with Amelia.

Her look reminded him of the oath that Amelia had choked out of him. Right. He was an ICW auror, and couldn't just give himself assignments, no matter how tempting. Investigating an attack of a foreign national at a school that had a headmaster with a level one watch was one thing. Going in to investigate a supposed murder was another.

He had promised Amelia and Cornelius that they would not act rashly, and had given them forty eight hours to straighten this mess out. He fully expected to be using that time planning what house to move to, what tutors to hire for Harry and perhaps Hermione, and see if they could talk the Grangers into going with them.

What Sirius didn't notice in all the hubble-bubble is that a very active eight year old didn't have an elf watching over him, and neither did his sister. No adults heard them slip out the backdoor. No one heard James 'suggest' a new and fun prank to play on Dad. No one saw Lily Belle getting buried in the soft freshly tilled earth of the garden that was being prepared for autumn. The small leftover wooden crate, the convenient magical shovel, and a willing victim, sister. It was just too easy.

James had the dirt washed off and was innocently reading in the library before her muffled questions became panicked shouts and desperate pleas for help.

He had the nastiest grin on his face as he pretended to read his story book.

-OO—OO—

Harry was in class the day after the attack on him and the arrest of his mother. He had complete faith in his father, in their vicious solicitor, and in their family friends to watch over her. He wasn't worried about her at all. He wasn't.

The fact that he couldn't concentrate on what the instructor was saying had nothing to do with any of that.

Professor Slughorn beamed at Hermione as he passed their shared working space. She would whisper to Harry the next step, and he would obey on like a golem. Only his previous experience saved him from embarrassment in class. After nearly making a mistake, he was finally able to shake himself out of his funk, and get into the peaceful process that was potions making. He actually enjoyed it. He didn't mind cooking either, when the elves would let him help.

His mother insisted that all the children help with a least one meal a day. She wanted them to learn valuable life skills. Plus, Harry had a real talent for potions for a child too. Actually, for anyone.

Professor Slughorn chortled, and held up his and Hermione's potions as examples of the sort of thing he was looking for. Draco also did well, no surprise there. Their professor made his way around the room, handing out something. Slytherins first, Draco, Pansy, Harry, Daphne and Tracey received little cream envelopes of the most expensive parchment, wrapped with a green ribbon and sealed in wax with a stylized 'S' on the back. Several students in blue and bronze were next. Some of the other Ravenclaws were looking at Hermione in envy as she received an invitation for a little party that he was having in a few weeks. Not all of the students received such notes.

Hermione watched Daphne accept hers and did a fair imitation of the pureblood princess while inside she was doing handsprings and cheering wildly.

The professor stopped Harry on the way out, making sure that everyone else had left.

"I was most distressed about the events of yesterday, my lord. If you ever need someone to talk to, please be assured that I am here for you. Not just as your professor or head of house, but someone who loved both of the mothers in your life, and had the honor of enduring, I mean teaching your marauder fathers." He winked and laughed at his own joke.

Harry smiled. The Marauders. He wasn't surprised that Slughorn knew who they were, though they supposedly had gotten away with so much and kept their identities secret.

"Thank you, good professor, and for your help yesterday. I won't be forgetting that you helped me, sir." Lord Potter intoned. Hermione loved how he could put on his mantle like that, and then be just Harry the next moment.

The professor gave him a little half-bow. Harry offered his arm to Hermione, and led her out of the dungeons.

He turned to Hermione, pointing at the invitation. "Good thing that this is for Friday, September 20th. I have plans for the 21st that I wanted to speak to you about."

"My lord?" She asked in her best 'haughty lady' voice.

"Indeed, my lady. For someone special to me is having a birthday. I am supposed to be escaping this madhouse that day, quite early in the morning mind you, to run off to our home in the south of France. We will meet up with some of the local wizards. We might even see your parents, come to think of it." Harry smiled as he watched her face.

"I'll owl them to let them know. Thank you so much my lord. Your kindness is only matched by how handsome you are." She intoned, curtseying.

They were near the doors to the great hall, and Hermione had not seen the first year Gryffindor behind her.

"What happened to you? You were supposed to be this great guy, Dumbledore promised my mum that you would be my best mate, my sister is crying at home, broken hearted because she's been told her whole life that she was going to marry you, and you're already betrothed. And now you're a snake? Why did you let that happen? And worse, you talk like Malfoy!" The red-headed boy stood near the great hall, accusing him.

"Thank you very much for the compliment and information, my lad. Here's a sickle. Lunch is starting. You wouldn't want to be late." Harry added the perfect upper-crust sniff. He continued around the obstruction in their path, and led Hermione to Neville and Lavender.

They were switching seats all of the time, and it was Gryffindor today.

Ron Weasley looked at the coin, shrugged and put it in his pocket. On top of everything else, Potter was too stupid to notice when he had been insulted. He sat on the opposite end of the table and consoled himself with a good lunch. Of course, that his definition of a good lunch could have fed the Black Family, elves, adopted relatives and all was a different matter.

Harry and Hermione were listening to Neville's story about Trevor and the greenhouse at his manor, and they all laughed. Harry then told a story of when his father was a student at Hogwarts and one of the pranks that he had pulled on McGonagall. The transfiguration teacher had a cat form that they all had gotten to see the first class.

"So when Padfoot came around the corner, there she was ready for him. She hissed, he backed up, she spat and went for him claw and tooth. And that was the first and last time that Padfoot and Prongs ever did that again!" Harry finished.

One of the older redheads had been listening to the story, and now came and sat down next to Harry. The other one tried to get between Hermione and Harry, and settled for standing next to him.

"Harry Potter, my hero..

"The nation's hero Gred…

"Our hero, the nations' hero. How did you come to hear…"

"Stories of the honored Marauders?"

Hermione watched this interplay as though at Wimbledon, only with longer skirts.

"Can you keep a secret?" Harry whispered conspiratorially.

The both nodded.

"Prongs is my birth father, and Padfoot is my adoptive father. We don't talk about the werewolf or the rat in our family. Traitors. Much like some people with red hair." Harry's eyes narrowed into a glare, his meaning quite clear.

The twins backed up a step, unsure of what to do to prove themselves.

Down the table came a loud squeak of a rat trying to escape the grasp of his eleven year old master.

"Ron, are you a wizard or not?" Twin number one asked, accioing the rat, while the other attempted to transfigure a nearby basket into a cage. It was lopsided, uneven, and very ugly, but it was an animal cage. Twin two had the rat inside and locked before the rat could bite him and get away, which is what he had been trying to do.

Harry nearly fell, trying to stand up and scoot back from the table, the bench seat blocking his path and tripping him up.

"Guys, can you make that cage unbreakable?" Harry asked, rather commanded. All ill intent was gone. This wasn't Lord Potter, either. This new mantle was something different. Decisive. Clearly he was frightened, but thinking and working anyway. He turned away a moment, pulled out a parchment and wand, whispered a password and checked the map. He showed no one else what he saw.

Peter Pettigrew.

"The brave Harry Potter, frightened by a rat! Ha, ha."

"Is this your rat?" Harry demanded of Ron.

"It is." Ron looked ready to take the cage. Harry looked at Fred and George.

"I want him. What do you want in trade?"

Ron looked at the rat, and then at his brothers. They were making begging motions for him to give it to Harry.

"I dunno, what are you willing to give me?

"What broom do you have at home? What position do you play?" Harry asked.

"I'm keeper, and I have a …" he murmured a broom that his brother Charlie had won in a bet that was on its umpteenth owner, and was new in 1952. It was never a top of the line broom even then.

"You can't keep it here due to the rules for first years, but I'll send you the best keeper broom from Spain. Great company, I know the owner. I'll trade it for your rat. I'll make a contract with you." See the blank look, he tried again. "I'll write it down, so you know that this is not a prank."

"Swear on your magic!" Ron asked excitedly, and Harry did.

The whole table was now truly confused as Harry traded a several thousand galleon broom for a small rodent.

"You two are beaters, right? You're included in the deal. I think you started the whole thing, talking about Marauders. I owe you." They could tell he didn't like it, but Harry would never welch on a debt of honor. The twins just wanted to be friends but he wouldn't hear their objections.

With timing that could not be beaten, a squad of aurors showed up.

Amelia Bones approached Harry with a man that Harry had seen in pictures but never met.

"Auror Moody! Sir! How wonderful to finally meet you sir. I'm Harry Potter. How would you like to add another death-eater to your jacket?" Harry handed over the cage. "You might want to reinforce that sir. Third year work might not be auror-standard. Meet Peter Pettigrew."

Harry was angry and afraid, but trying to soldier on. It had been a difficult last couple of days for him. Hermione squeezed his hand. But she knew enough of the painful family history. Holding the murderer of his birth mother and not allowed to act in case he destroyed the protections he had was incredibly painful the boy. Just like yesterday though, he would endure.

"He's the death-eater who betrayed Harry's birth parents to their death, sir." Hermione said, quick as ever, putting together stories and events.

"You've been on the Most Wanted List for a nearly a decade." Moody's mad-eye was swirling. He had no doubt that this was a person, not a rodent. No, this was a rodent person, just not an animal.

Amelia Bones had watched the entire episode with a critical eye. This was no snot-nosed kid. He was watching the armed aurors carefully, keeping one eye on his enemy, and staying between him and his girlfriend. Betrothed. Whatever. Sirius Black had obviously taught him the family business. Three out of four of his parents were warriors.

She couldn't wait to try to recruit him, and knew that she didn't stand a chance. But she would try and make friends now.

"Well done, Lord Potter. I came to catch you up with some of the happenings in the ministry, when I find that you are doing my job for me again. Thank you. Since he committed crimes in Britain, and was apprehended in Hogwarts, I hope you don't mind if I bring him in?"

"Not at all, Madame Bones. Just as long as none of his friends here allow him to escape before he sees justice." He was looking at the empty seat at the high table that normally held the whiskered one.

She watched his look. She nodded to her people. They needed to talk to this young man now, and catch him up to events outside the castle. This wasn't going to be fun.

The head of the DMLE pulled Harry to a little room at the top of the hall that had no portraits. She wove a privacy charm that he had never before seen. Wicked looking.

"Your mother had a difficult time last night. Some of my people thought that having her spend the night in Azkaban was a good idea. First – she is fine, scared, but alright, which shows how smart she is. And we have evidence that Dumbledore was behind it. We are here to take him in too. I'm sorry that you've had such a horrible time here. Mad-eye will be watching over you. Please be careful."

She looked at him softly. "I worked with James, fought with him and Lily Potter. We needed men and women like your birth parents badly. Please don't give up just because the night is dark, and the fighting is hard. You have more allies than you know."

"I won't leave here yet, ma'am. Pettigrew is the second death-eater is as many days that I have taken care of."

"I'm Harry Potter, and it's their turn to be afraid."

Coming from any other child, any other person, she would have scoffed. She shivered in fear for her enemies and nodded.

Mad-eye was outside the door, ready to take on his remit.

"I need to be introduced to your friends, son. And your enemies."

Harry pointed to two empty seats at the head table with his left hand. He walked up to Hermione, kissed her hand, bowed to Lavender and Neville. Mad-eye got the message.

Harry then apologized for the kerfuffle at lunch, and promised to see them at Slytherin that night for dinner.

"I hope that you provide just as interesting entertainments there my lord." Lavender gushed.

"It depends if the castle is hiding any more death-eaters, isn't it?" Harry asked.

Some might say that it was fairies, Fate, Chance, angels or something of a darker nature. In reality, it was the castle itself that shown a light on the muggle studies professor at that time. It was just a moment, a trick of the light, some would say.

But Harry had seen the look on the professor's face when he saw Harry looking at him. He looked guilty!

As they were walking out to go to class, Harry asked Moody as casually as he could about the teacher who sat in the third chair from the right as seen from Slytherin. Harry could almost feel Mad-eye's eye swivel and turn. What had the boy seen?

-OO—OO-

Christine was thrashing in her sleep, something that shouldn't happen with that potion. Her mother would get odd premonitions, even had a strong one the day that Jordan was killed. She had forbidden them to leave the house. But the weather had been fine, and her mother had to go to work leaving the active thirteen-year-old in charge.

She awoke, mussy-headed. Looking at the clock, it read afternoon, but it was so dark in the bedroom, it could have been midnight.

Darla popped into her room.

"Mistress is being awake, thanks be! I hear her, calling me. I go, but I no see her. I come in, I hear again. I can't find my baby Lily Belle!" The elf was clearly panicked and having flashbacks of losing Harry.

This helped to focus the mother, and she offered the elf calming potion, and took a swig of pepper up for herself.

"Show me!"

Darla did so, and Christine understood her confusion. Nothing in the backyard seemed out of place, and she couldn't see Lily Belle either. She then saw her son watching and laughing from the library upstairs. He saw her look, and dashed to his chair. But he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"James Abraxus Orion Theodore Black, you will present yourself here now!" The mother demanded. Uh oh. All five names.

"Yes, mother?" He was the epitome of calm.

She waited. She was giving him 'the look'.

He squirmed.

She waited.

He let loose with loud guffaws. "All right, I did it, but it was the best one ever. Come on, I'll show you."

The boy grabbed her hand and he led them outside, and retrieved the shovel that was hidden. It was a typical magical garden tool, and the unwanted dirt was removed in a moment.

The pitiful cries could now be clearly heard.

Darla looked in scorn at the boy before popping the crate open, and retrieving her charge.

"I is never leaving you alone again, I swear Mistress Lilly Belle, I swear!"

Lilly Belle stood still for the embrace, but it was her mother that she wanted. Picking up her youngest, the healer held her tightly. The box was small. How much air was in there? Was magic helping her little witch survive this?

She looked at her son James in disgust. "You know the family rule. I am too angry right now. Yelling does no one any good." She was whispering intently. "I am sending for Oma Inga on this one. You will face the council James, the full council. I think you were trying to murder your sister! It is not enough to have monsters trying to murder your brother, you want to mimic that and kill your sister? There will be consequences. That broom that you wanted, the one that I nearly bought yesterday to keep for you for school is definitely gone. Your allowance for at least a year is gone, maybe more depending on what they decide.

"Lenny! Where are you?"

The elf popped in, downcast. He held a small bag from Honeydukes, some books, and some quidditch gloves, and what appeared to be some small coins, change likely.

"You sent your elf on a shopping run? You got him out of the way on purpose! What you did to your sister was wrong! That was the most evil thing that I have ever seen. Now, get away from me and my daughter. Go help Kreature with some chores until Oma is here."

Kreature appeared as though summoned, quickly went to set things to right in the garden before being stopped by the healer. Chagrinned he took James by the hand. He patted the girl on the head, but said nothing. He popped away.

She turned to the downcast elf. "Before you ever obey James again about leaving him, you check with me first. You're a good elf, Lenny. I need your help."

Christine went to the floo, and called the hospital. She requested a healer to come as soon as possible. The officious secretary at first was being snotty. She then heard her name, Lady Black, and knew that an endowment was pending for the hospital in her name as a Christmas surprise. And it was a large endowment! She went from surly to groveling quickly, and promised to send someone soon. Not Webbly. Not Webbly.

The men returned, Zeb rushing off with their packages. "After we dealt with headquarters we…"

Sirius stopped talking. Ivan and Petrov knew that look. Katya had not returned with them. If it came from one of their wives or sweethearts, they would be gearing up for a wet-work job. Or thinking up excuses, quick. Good ones, huge ones.

"What happened?" Lord Black asked, wondering who he needed to kill.

"I think that James decided that I had too many children and decided to murder one of his siblings." She said, and she wasn't smiling or making a joke. She outlined what she had seen. She would have made the perfect witness at a trial. She spoke to the facts, preserved the crime scene, and called for an objective healer.

"Ivan, can you send for your wife please? I don't want to deal with this myself. I'm too angry to dispense discipline, and Oma Inga will be fair." Christine asked.

Ivan nodded. Petrov looked at her. "You should be in bed asleep. We may be only men, but we can handle two little boys. Take Lily Belle with you. We will send the healer upstairs when they get here."

Christine nodded, and started to carry her daughter upstairs. Sirius took over that part. He felt kicked in the stones. He should have taken the boy with them. But James had been acting up lately, so they only took Charlus. The oldest boy had been eating ice cream, but was now crying silent tears. His poor sister! He should have been there! He walked to the kitchen to put the treats that he had for his brother and sister into the frozen cold box.

He was tempted to throw James' treat away. But decided that Lily Belle could have both when she was feeling better.

James came out of the pantry. He had a cleaning cloth, and a bucket of dirty water. Charlus eyed his brother coldly.

"Harry is not going to be the only warrior in the family James. Watch out. You want to be the next dark lord? Then I will be ready to face you. Hurt MY sister again, and you won't live to see nine. Do you understand? You are dirt!" Charlus did the worst thing that he could think of, and spit on his brother.

"Merlin! It was just a joke! She wasn't going to be hurt! Dad did pranks all the time growing up. Don't be mean to me! It was funny!" James yelled.

Charlus stood his ground. "You heard what I said."

"Yeah, yeah. Boy-who-spit is after me. I'm sooooo scared." He mocked his brother back.

Then Zeb came in, along with Kensy and Charlus straightened. "I have studies that I need to attend to." He said in his most officious Scion Black voice. James stuck at his tongue at the boy's retreating back. He then emptied the dirty water, which is why he came out, and refilled it with clean. Zeb and Kensy watching him the whole time. Lenny and Tory came in too.

"I don't belong to your father, did you know that?" Zeb asked the boy.

"No." he answered, sulking.

"I serve the Potter family. Sirius Black offered to let us work in empty homes, or be part of his family. Until today, I have been proud, proud to serve House Black. Now I am worried. I remember Narcissa. She could have fought being betrothed to that monster. She made a bad choice. Supported evil. Worse, I remember Bellatrix. She is doing evil on her own, for her own pleasure! Is your name going to be with those on the final register, Mister James? If so, I decline to serve you."

Lenny nodded. "Lady Black has power until Lord Potter is seventeen. But I no serve dark wizard. I has choice too. I watch over you, just like Tory did Harry as baby. And we all help each other. You is being bad, wicked child today. You make evil choices, we not serve evil master by choice."

James looked up in surprise. Kreature looked at the assembled Potter elves in awe. He had never heard an elf say they support light before, but that is what they say!

That got through to the stubborn boy. None of the family elves talked to him after that, offered him anything to eat or drink. Nothing. He remembered Harry's warning about leaving Lily Belle alone too late. Harry promised consequences.

James hadn't realize that Harry had the power to give them.

-OO—OO-

 **A/N: This chapter would have to be about 25K long to get to where the focus is back on Harry. But don't worry, you'll be seeing more of the Chosen One very, very soon. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7 - In Search of Spot no Fluffy

Chapter 7

 **A/N: This is where I put the disclaimer that Harry Potter and all of the cannon characters belong to JKR and not me. These last few chapters were all part of a group, so I have kept writing and writing. I apologize for the long chapter, but wanted to finish this particular story arch.**

 **Just to be clear, Harry was completely healed by a virtually unknown method to the rest of the wizarding world by his mum. He is fine.**

Evangeline Davies was struggling to wake, fighting the potion she had been given. She was in a strange bed, and she heard the pleasant sound of big men's voices. Except they changed, and were raised, then silenced.

She drew her wand from under her pillow. She was trying to make her way to consciousness. Her duties here at not yet been discussed. Promising to get everything set up, she was sent to bed with some broth, and the promise that she would not be called to serve anytime soon, but to just sleep.

The old house smelled vaguely like rotting corpses with a hint of old lady all covered with ancient magic. She felt watched. She opened her eyes to see a small creature not six inches from her nose.

"Sorry to wakes you ma'am. Dinner is being served. Casual attire. You is having clean robe and underthingys here." The little elf pointed. "Fifteen minutes, please."

She was gone. She looked nervous to Evangeline's experienced eyes. She would not think the elves here abused, but who really knew a family? She would watch how her new boss treated them. That would be telling about her nature. She showered quickly, enjoying the old magical bathroom with its rune conjured water, its magical banishment and easy temperature selection, if one was a witch or wizard.

This would not be a good house for muggles or muggleborns.

She got downstairs and there were new people here. Or rather a new person who had apparently just come through the floo. A man she recognized well. She would need to check on the home's security later. Now was the time to act.

"I knew that there was trouble here, werewolf. So you're the nasty smell? Your stench reached all the way upstairs. I don't know how you got inside in one piece, but you aren't leaving that way. Head to the back door, nice and slow. I don't want to make a mess in here or do what I need to do in front of children." Evangeline ordered.

Remus Lupin was wearing plain brown robes that were covered in soot, and more than a little frayed. He looked at her wand, her stance, and raised his hands in surrender.

"Padfoot? I know that you are busy, but can you call off your guard. I know you, you were protecting Christine. Thank you." Remus started forward to shake her hand, but her wand lit in promise of painful hexes if he came any closer.

A small group of people exited the dining room. They had heard everything that Evangeline had said. They saw her stance, her quick look to see backup coming, and her quick scans to see what other threats there might be. Good auror.

Lord Black walked between them.

"Miss Davies, may I introduce my longtime friend, and dearest brother-in-arms, Remus Lupin. Remus, also known as Moony, or Moody at certain times of the month, I would like you to meet Miss Evangeline Davies. She saved Christine's life last night, and my wife decided that she needed a personal bodyguard since I am gone all of the wrong times. I couldn't agree more. Please don't hex him in the parlor, I just got the carpets cleaned. Please?"

She looked at the others, then noticed that they were laughing. She put down her wand. These were clearly fighting men and women, so if the werewolf had been a threat, they would have reacted.

"Nice taunts. Ravenclaw?" Remus asked.

"Slytherin. I graduated the academy a little over a year ago. Still haven't had my review or pay raise yet. Not that fifty galleons is that much, but it would have helped. Moot point now."

"All will be explained, Miss Davies. If you would like to sit by me, I will explain much. I am Petrov, as you may recall. I like to ask you a personal question, if is okay. Are you betrothed to anyone?" The tall man with the most striking blue eyes asked. His accented voice spoke of some kind of Russian or other language as his mother tongue, but was clearly trying to speak English well.

"No, Petrov, I am not attached in any way to anyone. Other than my family, but I think you understand my point." She took his offered arm, and let him escort her to the dining room. Remus was kicking himself for not being quicker off the mark.

They had witches in their group, but at a roughly four to one ratio, they needed to be doing more recruiting of the fairer sex. And this girl, with her face and figure, blonde hair and hazel eyes was truly one of the fairest of them all!

"If all it takes to get you started is someone to pull their wand, I'm sure that one of the single fighters could help you back home." Padfoot whispered.

"That was below the belt, and you know it." He hissed back. James and Lily had a child in their short time on earth. Sirius and Christine had half a quidditch team, and wouldn't say whether or not they were going to have more. It wasn't like they couldn't afford it. But he was still unattached, and worse, his wolf side longed for a mate. He would be faithful and true to her. He would be protective.

If it weren't for this group though, he wouldn't have the coin to provide. But he did, and he did. Have this group and money saved that was.

He just needed a witch! And worse, last night he felt that he had met the one, and here she was, sitting with another man!

Remus practically teleported up three flights to take out some aggression on dummies before dinner. Five minutes of throwing his nastiest curses at speed helped. He returned but sat well away from Petrov.

Sirius was letting his wife sleep. She and Lily Belle were cuddled in their oversized bed in the master bedroom. His wife had been near hysterics, and with good reason. She had been through so much in a short time. The healer promised to send on a mind-healer that would be very, very confidential. She also treated Lily Belle for her trauma, and recorded the diagnosis. That parchment was for the community council that James would face.

They hadn't provided details for the outsider, just enough information for her to treat their little girl and the mother and then go away.

The dinner was combination meal and war planning. Sirius expounded his compromise with the ministry but felt that the chances of Dumbledore leaving the castle were near non-existent. He also knew that the chances of the headmaster to allow Harry Potter to just stroll out of the castle were also nearly non-existent.

The warriors were worried about Harry. Normally, a curse of the type he had suffered caused sterility in men.

Lord Black reassured them that Christine had gotten to Harry in time. Her special type of magic had cured him when normal healing would not have been able to. Without the specific antidote that was. The boy was fine. Her scans of him after treatment confirmed that **Harry Potter was hale and whole. He would be set to sire the next generation of Potters,** Blacks, or whatever other name he gave his children depending on if he took more than one wife, or some combination of wife and consorts.

 **What Dumbledore and Snape thought was true was not necessarily true!**

Lord Black had received many letters from fathers of eligible witches since his son had started at Hogwarts, and it was only a week! And many of those thought Harry betrothed to a future Lady Potter already, and still wanted to get their daughters in line for one of the possible positions in his life.

Remus confirmed that Mad-eye did indeed take the offered post as Harry's bodyguard. Now, for some in the Order of the Phoenix, it would appear that Dumbledore now had control of Harry via this. Not so. Mad-eye honored one thing. Fighting dark wizards. If Harry appeared to be dark, in any way, shape or form, Mad-eye would make his life a living nightmare. But they all knew Harry. And what was more, they knew the auror would protect James and Lily's child with his last breath. He was no threat to Harry. And better, since he was in Albus' little social club, Dumbledore would likely leave the auror in peace to do his job.

Evangeline was shocked to find out that the Granger parents were not only muggles, but local dentists. What? But everyone knew…Right. People would see what they wanted. Sirius and Christine had said little in public, other than praise Fudge. Which everyone in the group knew was just greasing the wheel in expectation of needing to turn it. But which way?

It did give her a feeling of reassurance about her status. If Harry's friend were so easily accepted in this family, in this group, then a half-blood acknowledged bastard of a pureblood was surely not going to be an issue.

"So, your family, they live here in England?" Remus asked, hoping to make some points with the girl.

Deciding to be a Gryffindor about it and get it over with she explained. "My mother is a muggle-born witch, and had difficulty getting a job in the ministry after school. Any job. There was a pureblood boy who liked her, loved her in his way, still does, but he was betrothed to someone else. But she didn't know that. He implied, lied, you know the story. But she got the job. They were together for about a year, when she got pregnant with me. I don't know what happened. Failed charms, bad potion, or did she think that she could manipulate a marriage proposal? I never have asked, and she never told."

She looked down at her plate. "He finally confessed that he was engaged, and was supposed to marry within the next year or so. He didn't like the bride, but it was his family's wish. I don't know if he tried to get it broken off or not, we don't talk about it much."

"My mother was given a house, a small stipend, and had the use of an elf now and then. I was given his name and he acknowledged that he was my father. That arrangement lasted a few years, then she met a muggle-born boy who accepted me and the whole weirdness of my life. I would spend time with my father and his wife, and later my sister Tracey after she was born, and live most of the time with my mum. My birth father was jealous of her new husband, and it was the only time he was really mad. I think he planned to keep Mum for himself on the side for the rest of their lives, but forgot to tell her the score."

"You have had lots of boyfriends though, da? You are so pretty!" Petrov smiled at her, trying to keep her talking. She wasn't going to just blurt that part of her past out at the table, but shook her head.

"I've been called a half-blood bastard my whole life. It's a big deal in Britain. No one's ever asked me to Hogsmeade or just to go for a walk. I've been alone. I don't like it." She was Slytherin through and through. She looked down at the table, then looked up and blinked her thick, perfect eyelashes at him. "It would be nice…"

Petrov grabbed her hand. "We haf very pretty lake at home. And snow in winter. Lots. Very beautiful. Nice to sit in front of fire, watch snow, read."

"That sounds amazing!" She said sincerely.

"We have, what do you call it here, a date? Da?"

"Yes, Petrov. We have a date." She smiled at him, no beamed at him. He kissed her hand.

Remus growled low in in throat. It just wasn't fair! She had the worst first impression of him, while Perfect Petrov was tall, blonde, well-built, muscular, and had a strong magical aura. While he Werewolf Remus was scarred and diseased. If he were a girl, who would he prefer? Even he wouldn't pick him. Arggh!

-OO-OO-

The twins Fred and George Weasley, they went off to transfiguration after lunch, not wanting to be late for McGonagall's class for any reason whatsoever.

It was Friday afternoon, they did not want to risk a detention just before the weekend!

Rumors of the professors death had not started yet, with everyone in the know working very hard to keep everything hush-hush. What the adults forgot in this was about the portrait that Minerva had commissioned some years back. She wanted to be able to assist in the transfiguration classroom long after she was gone, but in a much more constructive and helpful way than the ghost Binns. Pictures of her, a good dozen in total lined the walls of the room. They had been put in place by elves following her instructions on the event of her death.

They all were large, but the full, life sized portrait of the woman was at the head of the classroom and was the only one speaking at the moment.

"Please come in and find your seats. Ah, the Weasley Twins, then this is third year. Very good. Can someone go to the closet and ask for the tray for day 2 year 3 please? Why, thank you Miss Bell. Five points to Gryffindor."

"Yes, please pass out this little stuffed tomatoes. No, they are not real tomatoes, keep them away from your younger brother, George! Goodness. We are going to be turning these into hedgehogs. Now, the spell is…"

And the lesson continued. Once the lecture was over, the students were set to practicing. For those who needed help, the students could come to any one of the portraits for aid. Points were given and taken all over the room, with Fred and George losing more points than they ever had in this class before. Their year-mates were starting to glare, so they calmed down, sat down, and tried to act innocent. Worse, they tried to just do their work and be innocent.

Their points went up, and stayed up.

One McGonagall was bad enough, but twelve! They hoped that wherever she was, that she came back soon and put these devil pictures away.

Far away, the real Minerva, now a beautiful young twenty year old, smiled kindly at her husband. They were on a stroll around a very pretty lake. She was at peace, and felt nothing but love. She would not be returning to Hogwarts, not for a very, very long time. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he stole another kiss. They were so happy!

-OO—OO—

Perforce of the circumstances, the group had to split up with the capture of Peter Pettigrew. Madame Bones shook her head, it couldn't be helped. They were inside, and the castle could not be shut against her now.

The next step was the tricky part, trying to arrest a very powerful wizard. She wanted Mad-eye at her back for this. Harry was in the greenhouse, surrounded by first-years, plants, and the kindest witch in the castle. Alastor put his backup man on Harry for that venue, and followed the head of the department. This was going to be strange indeed.

Getting to the headmaster's office was easy. Alastor knew the password, and up they went. The area was spacious, and there was a separate bedroom off of the office suite. The headmaster was asleep, in his dressing gown and nightcap. He was dressed and ready for any Dickens' play.

The head of the DMLE hated waking him, but duty called. "Headmaster Dumbledore, you are under arrest. Please stand up." She had her wand at the ready. What would his reaction be?

The man let out a cough, and mumbled something, and shifted in his oversized bed.

Did the man really need room for a full quidditch team? Alastor did not think that, and immediately soothed his thoughts with a field of daisies. Butter yellow daisies.

"Albus. You are needed at the ministry. Come on, up ye get." Alastor Moody said in his firm auror voice that had broken many a thief in the past, and reached and shook the man's shoulder. And stepped back.

"Five more minutes, da. Then I can feed the goats." He murmured.

Alastor went to the man's desk to get some tea for the wizard. That's when everything exploded. Suddenly there were parchments, socks, bits of the prepared tea tray, and bric-a-brac from a hundred years in the air, and starting to circle at great speed.

"Do you know who I am? I am Albus Dumbledore! I am the greatest wizard since Merlin! I am headmaster of this school, and you can't arrest me! I don't answer to you!" His voice boomed in the small space.

A blast of his wand sent everyone present to the ground unconscious. Albus bent over to pick up his favorite tea-cup, set it carefully back on the desk, and put on some robes and real shoes, and left the room.

He did not try to take their wands, or tie them up, or in any way delay them. He just walked out of his office and down the stairs, leaving the door open.

Children liked to play games once in a while. He might have to punish them later, but for now, it was time to see how things were playing out from his moves the previous day.

Severus wasn't in his potions lab. He looked for him in a different place. No, he wasn't there either. The 'official' defense teacher was in the new defense classroom, Merlin curse the governors for not listening to his reasonable demands that Severus be hired. It was the only class that he really wanted to teach, and with the curse gone, Dumbledore would no longer fear losing his friend. Teacher. Colleague. Where was the potions master? He needed to talk to him right away!

He was getting ready to ask a portrait to track him down when the children started coming in from the greenhouses. Albus liked to watch all of their bright faces, so eager for magical knowledge. This was such a heartwarming sight.

Then Harry Potter and that girl came through the door hand in hand. Harry made a motion, and she was quickly retreating, taking Draco and Pansy with her along with as many of the first years that they could reach, which was most.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked with menace in his voice. This man tried to hurt his mother!

Albus did three very stupid things. He talked. He pulled his wand. And he prepared to use it on the boy.

Alastor Moody's backup was a young man, a fairly new auror who had impressed the veteran with his keen eye and sharp wit. The man watched as the world's greatest wizard appeared to be ready to take on a child. A child that he was responsible for.

Time slowed. Before the auror could move, or take out his wand, or do anything Harry did three smart things.

Harry listened. He pulled out his wand. And he used it on Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore starting casting something very long. "Et facies mihi sem…" But couldn't finish semper.

"Expelliarumus. Accio wand!"

His bodyguard, mentally preparing to die on duty, stepped between the boy and the wizard a moment too late. It was over. The charm to remove the wand had snapped the old man's wrist, and he was on the ground cradling his injured wand arm.

"My wand. You took my wand." He said in a voice that was more broken than his wrist.

Sparks had flown from the magnificent wand as it hit the Chosen one's hand. Harry hadn't ever felt the like before, not even when he bonded with his own wand.

"I don't think you are supposed to have this." Harry said firmly.

Hermione had motioned to their friends to get back, but she had stayed close by, wand at the ready with a spell on her lip. It was only lumos, but done in a wizard's face could distract. She now approached her friend, wand at the ready.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "You're right of course. Your cloak is in my office too. I'll send an elf…"

"You have my birth father's invisibility cloak? That belongs to my family! What about the money? The port-keys? Do you have those too?" Harry was angry now, really angry. He wasn't supposed to know certain things. But he had seen a journal entry in his birth mother's journal written days before her death. Their emergency kit.

"Your father loaned me… but of course I will pay it back. All of it." Dumbledore was actually crying.

Harry demanded that an elf be called, and be sent to collect all of his family's things immediately. He then planned to have the items turned over for evidence. The elf had found people in the headmaster's office when he went to collect the cloak. He did what any good elf would do. He called for help, and soon all of the aurors were awake and assembled back at the front of the castle.

"Harry, you have to stop doing my job for me. This is embarrassing." Madame Bones said, her hair almost as wild as Hermione's had been when younger. Her adventures with the whirlwind in the office and getting stunned was not ever going to make Witch Weekly's beauty tip column.

"Stop trying to go after dark lords without me. Those are my job. You get to carry the shopping." Harry teased, motioning for the elf to give her the bag.

"My father has tried for ten years to find that cloak ma'am. Please don't lose it. Oh, and here's Dumbledore's wand…"

"Keep it my boy. It is yours now. It will be as a dead stick to me. Lost forever. Forever lost. Lost forever. Forever lost."

"I think that someone is a couple of butterbeers short of a party." Harry whispered to the head of the DMLE, who nodded.

"Lord Potter, I expect you will be called to testify. Not that you are needed, but the people will demand a public viewing of you since you were involved. I do hope your second week at school is a fair bit quieter than this one. I wish you a pleasant afternoon."

They trouped out, the headmaster still muttering. He looked up at Harry and that Granger girl that was all wrong for him, at least in his mind.

"Music for the beast, sun for the plant, fly for the key, play for the king, outsmart the troll, outthink the flames, and don't want the stone. Don't let him get it, Harry. Defeat him again. Don't let him get it. Defeat him again."

Convinced more than ever that the headmaster had gone round the twist, Harry left hand in hand with Hermione to go find their friends followed by his backup auror who was wondering why Harry Potter was protecting him and not the other way around.

-OO—OO-

Hermione was murmuring to herself. She had an eidetic memory, so technically did not need to take notes. But she like to read and review and think. She wrote down everything the headmaster had said.

They spent the rest of the afternoon doing homework, talking about what happened with the headmaster, planning some of the activities for her birthday, and worrying about Harry's mum.

Azkaban, even for a night, would be terrifying. Harry sent his father a letter that was written better than most auror reports, one letter for his mother that was short and letting her know how loved she was, and a round of notes for his siblings at home to let them know that good behavior would be rewarded, bad punished, and they had better be good for Mum right now. James whimpered when he read that one.

Hedwig happily took the notes and left just before dinner. He knew the magical bird might not make it back that night, as she was a daytime creature, but he would likely see her the next day.

Who he did not expect to see was Ivan. Harry thought it odd that they thought of Inga as Oma to them all, but Ivan was the right hand of Hans, and in a different category. Harry loved and feared the warrior. He had never pranked the man, never misbehaved in his presence either. The look of his face made Harry afraid. And it was only Friday night of his first week! What had happened now?

The ministry had sent a full team of aurors to the castle in the wake of everything happening. Ivan had to go through a gamut at the door to get in. He was escorted to the great hall by a pretty witch with black eyes and hair that nearly glowed blue in the light of the enchanted room. The muggle-studies teacher eyed this newcomer warily. There was something familiar about this man…

Harry was at the Slytherin table. He was chatting with his friends, and it hurt the man to have break up this pleasant scene. Harry was a good boy, and hadn't had many opportunities to socialize with wizards and witches his own age. The children surrounding him seemed to be glowing brightly with his limited mage sight.

Alastor Moody challenged the visitor before he could get into decent spell range.

"ICW auror Ivan on a mission. Here is the parchment. Need to speak to Potter, now. Please."

Moody knew the official seal, and the wording at the bottom was code to any auror to help if you can, stay out of his way if you can't.

Moody growled. "There's a private room. But we need to take the girl, I mean Miss Granger with us. I'm not for leaving her alone right now."

The walk was short, and Ivan waved Harry over to him to talk with the grizzled auror.

"Whether or not she inside or outside with us matters not to me, Harry's, I mean Lord Potter's choice." Ivan wiped his face, and took a sip at the flask in his hip. He offered some to Moody who sniffed. It was an odd combination of his home-made hard apple cider and Christine's pepper-up. It could keep him going for three days before he had to sleep, but he woke up needing a hang-over cure. The auror handed it back after pretending to taste it for politeness sake. He didn't want to cause offense unnecessarily to a man in the same yet different uniform.

Harry looked at Hermione. They had only been friends for a few weeks, but she had stepped in front of Snape for him and had his back against Dumbledore. He trusted her.

"Hermione is my friend Ivan. Unless this is family business, can I have her with me?"

He started to say it was, but realized that he was using code. "No, Lord Potter, it is a personal matter."

Once the three were alone, they went over to the ancient desk chairs there and sat carefully.

"Your mother had a terrible day, Harry. Terrible day. Here is what has happened, and what we are going to do." Ivan talked about the attempt on his mother's life, the happenings at the ministry, the promise to stay only for two days more. Then, just as terrible as the attempt on his mother, the prank gone wrong on his sister. Harry's heart froze.

Harry had been away from his family for five days, and each bad thing could be attributed to him. Using his mind shields, breathing, and every other skill he had attained, he tried very hard to not cry in front of Hermione and Ivan.

"Ivan, I shouldn't have come. What is the most important thing to you, and dad and Uncle Remus? Family first! Make sure that the mothers and children that are at home are protected! I failed in my duty!"

Hermione had her arms around him in a moment, and hugged him hard. Then she asked him a question.

"Harry, if you were at home, who would have captured Peter Pettigrew?" Hermione asked.

"You captured Pettigrew? There's a million galleon reward for him captured alive!" Ivan yelled, and clapped the boy on the back. Finally, some good news from this terrible week.

"Let me ask you something else. You have a restraining order against the headmaster. He is now out of the castle. Snape will be arrested soon, it has to be. Logical from all else. You have no other enemies here." She reasoned.

"That is not true Hermione. Let me show you what I found earlier. Ivan, may I show her? I promised you I wouldn't but she is a valuable ally, sir."

Harry stood ready to escort his friend out, or let her see his secret. He was a good boy.

"Only your father and I can authorize this. Fine, Miss Granger, what is your favorite animal?"

"My teacher at school had the cutest little mini-lop bunny. Very sweet." She smiled at the man with her perfect teeth showing.

"Sirius will kill me if I call her bun-bun. No, that is not working for a good nickname. You two work on it. We can add you to the map later. Now, Harry show me what it is you need."

Harry activated the map, and showed it to Hermione. They saw Fred and George near the first year boy's room in Gryffindor. Harry would have to check with Neville later. It only took a few minutes. There he was, or rather there they were. But, unlike earlier in the day, the professor was no longer in his office. He appeared to be playing with his pet 'Fluffy' as he was running around a big room. No, he was leaving the big room. Fluffy stayed there. Oh. The professor and friend were now headed for the stairs, coming down towards them.

Hermione was fascinated. They watched the little dot until it reached the room with the 'Severus Snape' dot. Potions lab. Maybe the doggy was sick? Or did they want to visit with his friend?

Ivan watched the dots, and tried to make mental plans. When he saw the dots move to the nearby bedroom, he deactivated the map quickly and turned three shades of red.

He handed it back, quickly. "Harry, you know that that is being tool to see danger around you. Not tool for you finding danger to go to!"

Harry stood. "War Ivan. War has come!"

Hermione was lost. "Harry, I saw Professor Quirrell and that other man Tom Riddle go into the potions master's office. How is this war?"

Harry licked his lips. How could he say this and not lose his first real friend. And he really liked her! He wanted to touch her all the time, and hold her hand, and thought of kissing her…Focus.

"When I was busy being a baby, and doing what babies do, a dark wizard came to kill me. Some people think he was after my parents, as they had fought him many times. No, he came to kill me."

Harry paced the room. "What weapons could I have had? My birth father bought me a stuffed bright yellow duck when I was little. It would quack and all, but I had a long wandish shaped rattle, and pointed it at the duck when I wanted it. I used the rattle to summon the cat to my cot too, or so I am told. I used that rattle to bean Peter on the head when he held me too tight before my first birthday. That was it – some great wizard! Is that how I defeated the dark lord? I summoned a ducky at him? Banished the cat towards him? Hit him with my rattle? Ouch, how painful."

"What Harry is not saying is that the wizard who tried to kill him used to be called by a different name. His name used to be Tom Riddle before he took on the feared great name to fool people into thinking him rich, titled, important." Ivan explained.

"Wait, the dark lord that Harry told me is trying to kill him, and going to come back is here? He must be plotting with those other men right now! If we could seal them in, and then summon the aurors, then maybe we could capture them with no one getting hurt!"

Ivan and Harry beamed at her in twin masculine appreciation. She blinked. She was not used to that.

"You haf better plan?" Ivan asked Harry.

"No, but I think you should show the map to Alastor Moody. He's not going to believe that we just accidentally came upon this. He's got fifty eight years on the force. Two more, and he'll have enough time for a very nice retirement package. We can trust that he's had to bend the truth a time or two. Not about what matters, mind, but about this sort of thing." Harry reasoned.

"True. What was on that third floor?"

"Hey, isn't that the corridor where we were promised death if we went there?" Hermione pointed out

"Hermione, with his 'oddment, nitwick, blubber, tweak' comment, I didn't pay him any mind."

"Nitwit."

"Why are you calling me a nitwit? He was the one that was odd?" Harry looked confused.

"The headmaster said nitwit, not witwick. Never mind. The rumor in my house is that there is a great prize for those that can figure out the puzzle."

"Our head of house said little. He was funny! He paced about the Slytherin common room and explained to us what was going on. I quote, 'When a student hears a warning 'Unless you want to die, just avoid certain places', his reaction will depend on his house. Now, if you were a Gryffindor, you would take that bit of advice, and fall down a mine shaft, to impale yourself on spikes or worse. We watch, we listen, we wait. We are cunning embodied! Let others uncover the danger, let the 'claws solve the mystery, and let the 'puffs do the work. We wait, and at the last minute come in and steal the glory. Please feel free to share with the group what you hear. We are a family here.'" Harry said in a fair imitation of Slughorn's voice. "Really! Let the Gryffs die and we will swoop in to steal the glory, I don't think that is a plan that I have ever heard before at home, Ivan!"

"Harry, I have a bad feeling that Fluffy isn't a little puppy dog. The twins were talking about a Cerberus the other day, and asked one of the prefects how you would deal with one!"

Harry looked at Ivan. "You can't tell mum. You just can't Ivan. She's been through too much. She's not a warrior, she won't understand, she won't. She hears that there is a giant three-headed designer dog upstairs, and she's going to lose it!"

Harry stopped. He looked to his friend. "Hermione, where did you put the parchment of the headmaster's mutterings. I have a very, very bad feeling about this."

Hermione read slowly. "Music for the beast, sun for the plant, fly for the key, play for the king, outsmart the troll, outthink the flames and don't want the stone. Don't let him get it, Harry. Defeat him again. Don't let him get it. Defeat him again."

Ivan took the parchment, and copied it before handing it back. "I think that you are too good for Harry here. I have grandson just sixteen. Now, at your age, that is a big age difference. In ten years, it is nothing. I think I should write your parents, and get a betrothal in place. How does fifty thousand sound?" Her face spelled appalled to the man. "What am I saying? Fifty is not nearly enough, one hundred thousand. That is a nice number. Thomas and his family live in a beautiful home. You will live in Monaco, wonderful place."

Harry pulled his wand, and stood between them. "I don't think you understand Ivan. That is not funny! I've had a tough day today. And yesterday. Stop it. No pranks right now."

"Who is pranking? Miss Granger, you are a very bright witch, you have made a friend here today in Ivan. Now. We have two problems. Well, maybe more. What is the most important?"

Harry said that Tom Riddle was dangerous to the world, so they had to deal with him first. The dog was a threat to the school. Seal the room with the dark lord inside, get help, then tackle the puppy. He suggested this quickly in near panic.

"Hermione, you're great at singing. While we seal the door, can you get Neville and Trevor? But don't sign any betrothal contracts while you are gone, alright?" He kissed her hand, and she left to find Neville.

-HP—HP—

Ivan apologized to Harry for trying to poach his girl. Harry apologized to Ivan for jumping down his throat. Harry was brought into hug for a brief time, and Harry leaked a few tears into his tunic. But it was just a moment.

They then exchanged warrior arm-clasps and for the first time, Harry felt that this man indeed was his grandfather. It was a great feeling.

Harry and Ivan brought Alastor in about the map and explained how it worked. Mad-Eye's backup, a young man name Ellery Trenton, was with Hermione while they were plotting in the little room. What others didn't know was there was a secret passage that would let them leave the room unseen. Other people, portraits included, thought that they were still there, contained. Convenient to have the castle provide an alibi if needed. Very Slytherin.

-OO—OO-

The rest of the evening was very interesting for Amelia Bones. She had gotten the headmaster into a secret cell, locked down with magic-restricting cuffs, and guarded by ICW warriors who had been vetted by her already. No one there was a member of his militia. The headmaster was facing multiple charges, but the way that he was muttering, she worried that any long-term stay in lock-up would be in the secure facilities in the basement of the hospital.

Making her way back to the Hogwarts' Deputy's office, she ran into one of her young aurors escorting a young girl and Scion Longbottom who was holding his musical frog.

"Madame Bones, am I happy to see you! They've just arrested Voldemort. Mr. Moody has him shrunk and secure in a magical rune box. We were on our way to overcome the Cerberus. Want to come?" Hermione cheerfully invited.

The lady stopped and blinked. She had reassured her former auror and longtime friend Sirius Black that Hogwarts was safe, that Harry would be fine in coming to school here. She was sending her niece there after all. If it wasn't safe, would she let her only remaining family member go to school in such a place?

Death-eaters, dark lords, class five magical creatures, and who knew what else. None of those were mentioned in the recruiting parchments sent by the school!

She wanted to have a good cry, but she had no grandfather or anyone else to hold her at the moment. Shaking off personal feelings, pulling her cloak around her a bit more closely she motioned for the children to lead on.

She trusted Alastor with her life. Let's see if a group of them could bring down a giant dog.

The department head followed along, and there he was. Again. The Chosen One. The Boy-Who-Lived. Defeater of Dark Lords. Did he realize that he was eleven, and making them all look like the police from Pirates of Penance?

They continued down the hall when Harry was suddenly knocked to the ground.

A seventh year couple had existed a broom-closet just as they were approaching. They were close to the third floor corridor. Dora Tonks had always wanted to meet Amelia Bones, and had begged Sirius to forgo the secrecy issue, and just introduce her.

Rushing back to the dorm to prevent being caught out of bounds with mismatched buttons, crooked robes and a boyfriend whose blush could stop traffic was not the way she wanted to start that introduction!

"Hi Madame Bones. How are you this evening?" The redheaded boy bowed.

Right, Charlie's dad worked at the ministry, and he knew her.

"Dora! Great! Got your broom on you, of course you do! Family rule #16. Want to come with us, you too Charlie. We're going on an adventure!

Tonks looked at Charlie who shrugged. Dora had grown up close to Harry, but had to pretend not to know him in front of others in public. What was her cousin up to, and how dead were they? Blimey! Was that THE Mad-eye Moody? Amelia Bones? Whatever it was, they were going, well at least she was. Her eyes begged Charlie to come too. He nodded. If they were going where he thought they were, there was supposed to be a Cerberus! He always wanted one of those!

The group continued to the room that still contained 'Fluffy' according to the map.

"OK Hermione, Neville. Music time. You stay right here, I'll use wind to direct the sound." Harry said.

The door was locked, but Hermione had it open in seconds. They started singing a sweet ballad, and Trevor added his wonderful counter melody to it all. Charlie and Dora knew the song and joined in as well. Harry sighed in envy. He stayed silent, not even daring to hum along should his version of singing cause the dog to attack.

Leaving the door open only a crack, the music was 'herded' into the room via Harry's wand. He looked much like the director, to Hermione's eyes.

The deep threatening growling that had started the minute the door was open was soon gone. Instead, the rumbling thunder of doggy snoring filled the large chamber, adding a different sort of counterpoint to their music.

"He's asleep, but will he stay that way while we go down there?" Harry whispered to Mad-eye.

The auror shook his head. He tried shrinking the pooch; that did not work. He tried a few other things. Charlie saw what he was doing and whispered a suggestion in his ear. Together they managed to lift it, and move it to one side of the large room away from the trapdoor. Moody then dashed into the room, throwing down something in intervals from his pockets, and dashed back. He waved his wand, and now the sleeping three-headed dog was behind bars going from ground to the ceiling high above. The man moved well for having a leg missing. The bars were spaced close together enough none of the dog's heads could get through to snap at them, either.

Charlie approached carefully, petting the giant pooch in doe-eyed appreciation. He was so beautiful! Magnificent creature!

While the redhead risked his arm, the grizzled auror stumped over to see the trap door. He threw a spell or two down and something came to his hand. He looked at the students, then focused on Neville.

"It's alright, Mr. Longbottom, you can stop singing. Nice voice, by the way. Frank and Alice used to sing sometimes for us at parties. They'd be right proud of you. Now, you know plants. What do you think that is?"

Alastor handed over a large leaf of green. Hermione frowned. It wasn't from their first year book, she had that memorized. She reached to pull her encyclopedia, when he had the answer.

"Devil's snare sir. It can entangle and capture. Good for use around well shaded fences to keep out unwanted pests. But sir, it doesn't like sunlight. So, it should be easy to…"

Harry pulled something out of his pocket, and said the password. Soon, his new Nimbus was enlarged to full size.

"I had this for emergencies, in case I needed to run away from school. Not to cause problems for teachers. Sir, ma'am. Family rule!" Harry was the epitome of innocence.

"Right Potter. I'm an idiot." He pulled his own broom. Hermione had her emergency broom as well. Sirius had sent it by mail, concerned that the children be able to get away, and then they could call for an elf, activate a port-key or whatever they could do. Nym pulled hers as well.

"You children are not coming – you could get hurt!" Madame Bones declared. The young auror behind her choked.

"Ma'am, I have the clues to get past these traps. Hermione should stay here though…"

"Potter, you try to leave me up here, and I'll finish what Snape started!" She fumed. He held up his hands at her.

"I want to go too, Harry. Though Trevor, go back up to the room. Devils' Snare attracts a lot of insects, and I don't want you captured and squished because you were hungry.

He put the musical toad down. Trevor hopped along to Gryffindor tower, sad to miss out on the bugs.

Alastor offered to let Neville ride with him.

"He could take my broom, and I could fly with Harry." Hermione offered. She wasn't feeling confident enough to fly through that hole. Harry nodded, he liked that idea, a lot!

"Harry, you take Hermione. Alastor, you take Neville. Mr. Weasley, you take your girlfriend. I'm glad you two are coming along, actually. One hint of too much danger, and you three children are out of there. Hermione, may I use your broom? Ellery, go up and find Dawlish's team. I know the man's a twerp, but he's a loyal twerp. Minerva isn't going anywhere, get a few of his people to back us up. Rolando Hooch will have access to the broom closet. I mean the school brooms!" She added that last at his look of confusion. Charlie and Dora both blushed at that!

"Those death-traps?" The auror muttered, but double-timed it, thanking Merlin that he didn't have to go on another Harry Potter adventure. He had had enough of those, and it was only his first day!

"The spell we need is 'Lumos Solarium' and can scare a vampire, but as first years, might not kill…"

Alastor was blinded. He had made the mistake of not giving enough instructions to anxious children. Worse, anxious, talented and powerful children. He covered up magical eye with a special flap, and shielded his normal one.

They plunged down the hole and over the plant. They got to the room with the flying keys, and Harry was in his element. Charlie had been carrying Tonks, and the boys grinned at each other. Seeker trials! They dropped their girls at the door. The girls quickly figured out what they were looking for. Dora counted to three, and the two boys were off like a shot, laughing aloud.

Harry managed to snatch the correct key right out of Charlie's grasp, apologizing with a smile. He dropped to the ground, and handed it off to his friend who opened the door. Hermione hopped back on, kissing his cheek for luck, and holding him tightly. Dora jumped back on her own broom that Charlie was flying and consoled her boyfriend. It was the broom's fault after all, not his, and told him how magnificent he was.

They flew on.

Getting past the chess set and troll were easy on brooms, but Harry hesitated about the flames. While he and Neville looked around the exit, Hermione and Amelia read the logic riddle. They both pointed to the same potion at the same time. Charlie and Tonks looked for another way through.

"Miss Granger, when you and Lord Potter are done with your schooling, I do encourage to look me up. I want to offer you a job." Amelia said. She didn't think that three quarters of her people could have done what this little Ravenclaw did.

"Thank you ma'am. I don't know what I will be doing next week, much less in a few years, but I will remember your kind words." The girl smiled, and the older woman nodded. No wonder Sirius had contracted for this girl – he wanted the smart girl's talents for his family.

Too bad it was too late for Susan though. On the other hand, Charlus wasn't that much younger than her niece…

She focused on the task at hand. Alastor's eye had recovered long before, and he was looking at the flames.

He pointed at them, and said 'finite incantatem' and the flames stopped. He cast a fire-proofing charm on himself and his broom, and went through without starting the fire again. The others came through just fine.

Hermione hit her head with her hand as Harry laughed.

They got to a beautiful ornate mirror. While Harry looked in it depths, Hermione read the inscription. Pulling paper, she wrote it out, and held it up. What she saw was not her reflection, or what the mirror's inscription said, but her older self.

There she was. She was being pulled into an embrace by a man with vivid green eyes and black hair. They were surrounded by children, all with impossibly messy hair and intelligent eyes of a variety of colors. And the most important, they all looked happy.

Harry stood transfixed. This couldn't be right! On one side of the mirror was Dad and Mum, hugging each other, his siblings were next to them, but next to the adults were his birth parents, a baby sister in his birth mother's arms. She appeared to be handing the little girl to his adoptive mum. And after that, Lily Potter was reaching for him!

'I love you' she mouthed and his father nodded. The mirror changed, he was older. Hermione was now there, but looking like a young Mrs. Granger. They were getting married, and everyone in the family was there, including James and Lily Potter.

Then the image changed again. He was back to his normal eleven year old self with wide grin, and mischievous eyes. He pulled out a bright red stone, winked, the image put the stone in his pocket. Harry felt a weight settle in his real pocket. The image in the mirror started to change again. Staring a long time at his birth parents, and letting them know that he was happy, and he did honor them, he pulled himself away from the potent images with effort.

"Do you have any idea of what this is?" Harry asked Madame Bones and Alastor Moody. He pulled out a blood-red stone that was translucent. Its inner depths seemed to pulsate rhythmically, almost as though he were holding a beating heart of stone. Dora thought it beautiful, while Charlie thought it might be evil, it appeared to be a heart of stone. A beating heart of stone.

Amelia looked to Mad-eye, and did something she had not done ever in her life before.

She fainted.

-OO—OO—

Harry was yawning and dead on his feet before he was finally allowed to go to bed. His first Friday night in the castle had been a doozy!

Tonks and Charlie had been thanked for their help, and Amelia Bones did finally get introduced to the girl properly. Amelia was impressed, but was saying nothing that night. She was too embarrassed for having fainted, and the girl hadn't said much getting caught out with her boyfriend like that at the beginning. But they had been through something together that started an alliance between the witches, between all of them, and they felt it.

Neville thanked Harry profusely for including him in the excellent adventure. Harry had walked Hermione to her dorm, and kissed her on the cheek. He thanked her for all of her help. She hugged him and went to her bed a very happy girl. Harry said that she was important to him! She was wanting more than a peck on the cheek, but it would have to do for now.

The person that Harry was worried about offending was Draco. First thing that morning, he was spinning an explanation that would make his marauder fathers proud. Nott rolled his eyes and called him a toady. The boy just wouldn't leave off! The rest of their year-mates seemed open to making friends with him. Well, Greg was nice and Vincent had copied notes, bonding at eleven was still a bit awkward. They didn't mind being left out of death-defying danger.

Of course Draco couldn't have gone, he was far too important to risk his life in juvenile adventures. Harry was right to leave him behind. Harry yawned, and Professor Slughorn stopped by with a small vial and a wink. Pepper up. He smiled at the professor, and took the small dose. At least they did not have class that day, other than his extra lessons with Olaf that now might be delayed due to what happened the night before. Harry had wanted to go back to bed!

Alastor Moody had reluctantly handed over two boxes late the previous night. One had Snape, in stasis, shrunken and the other the odd Professor Quirrell and Voldemort combination. When the map showed them all together in a very small spot, the aurors had taken the opportunity to make sure that the only exit was covered well, and waited.

Voldemort had been stunned, put into stasis, shrunk and bound in a box in just a few moments with no one the wiser. Snape had then been rushed. He was pulled from his shower, the loofa no match for the wands that the aurors bore. His dark mark, faded in the past, was quite active and clear. It appeared that he had been in the near vicinity of the dark lord.

The aurors did allow him robes and shoes, but took three wands and several strange devices into custody. It was only after he entered the hallway that he was stunned, put into stasis, shrunk and put into a box.

They had been afraid to cast too many spells in the vicinity of all of the potions. Who knew how they would react to a stray shot?

Mad-Eye 'Constant Vigilance' Moody was not for letting either of them get away.

Embarrassed for her earlier weakness, Amelia Bones accepted the boxes, and promised that there would be no mistakes on this one. Signing the parchment in the presence of Alastor and Harry, the two boxes were handed over to the two Unspeakables as were the very unusual small magical orbs that had been recovered from Severus' rooms.

Harry and Hermione were then pulled from the castle right after breakfast for the unusual Saturday morning trials of criminals captured the night before.

In a ceremony witnessed by several ICW aurors and Sirius Black, along with the boy-who-lived in audience, the death-eater known as Severus Snape was awakened. He was allowed to present his defense, such as it was, and was convicted and sentenced to the veil for his crimes. He was convicted as a death-eater, for being partially responsible for the Potter's deaths, and for the years of torture that he had done to his students. Including what Snape had done to Harry that week in try to make him sterile. And though his victims remained unnamed, Severus was convicted for the monstrous things he had done to students like Evangeline.

Snape was questioned about his role in the attack on Lady Black. He admitted that it was his idea and had sent for the men to perform the deed. He also admitted to the attempted murder of Kenered Jones who was also supposed to die that night.

"How are you not dead?" The prosecutor asked.

"Either the woman is a fraud healer, or the Oaths are just a myth as the headmaster's says. I'm just sorry that the witch didn't die. Black and Potter both deserve it, and worse. At least Potter will never father children. I would have liked to kill the boy slowly…"

The truth serum could be fought to hold back, but when someone wanted to share, everything they said was true. Vile in this case, but true.

Harry wanted his dad to get a look at some of the potion master's belongings. The Oath should have kicked in, should have exacted justice by now. What was going on here? Something wasn't right!

Worse, now the man was waxing rhapsodic about the Dark Lord! He promised that he would return, that he had done secret things so that he could never be killed. That someday Harry Potter would grovel before his wonderful master before being slowly tortured to death.

Harry stood and yawned loudly. "Your dark lord couldn't defeat a baby or an eleven year old. You're pathetic. As for being sterile, I'm fine. I swear." He was tempted to repeat something that he had heard Katya say, but wouldn't in front of Hermione.

Snape tried to then expound that the only thing that mattered was power. And the beauty of dark magic and darker potions. And murders and tortures. He started going into details of dark rituals.

The boy who lived looked at the judge, who silenced the defendant. No one wanted to hear death-eater dogma.

Severus Snape never showed any remorse for anything he had ever done, nor apologized to anyone for anything that he had done.

Harry didn't appreciate the irony when the man was sentenced to the veil; it had been his idea to send Harry's mother there after all.

Sirius Black stopped the proceedings at one point to ask if anything done to Christine was in revenge for the mistakes that Sirius had made as a student. Severus turned a cold eye towards him.

"You, Potter, even Pettigrew. So popular, wealthy. You and Potter were Scions of great houses. I wanted Lily, but James took her from me! She made her choice, and paid for it. You, you had any and every skirt at Hogwarts, and maybe some of the more handsome boys if rumors are true. But you wouldn't serve the Dark Lord. We could have been friends, but you chose the side of mudbloods and rats and scum! You are nothing! Your woman is nothing! I wanted to kill her to hurt you and Potter! Just for being who you are!"

Sirius was relieved. Not that he showed it, but he was worried that his juvenile pranks had nearly cost his wife her life.

"I should have killed you a long time ago Snape. Harry's right. You're pathetic."

Special investigators from the high council showed up, and asked the Unspeakables to examine some of the items recovered from Severus Snape's office. Christine received a letter reassuring her that she had done nothing wrong, and was a member in good standing. Sirius made sure that she was at home for this; she didn't need to hear about plots to kill her. Sirius was more than willing to carry out justice himself with his bare hands!

The Oath had been circumvented by a powerful device, wizard, or some dark magic.

The next one trial was harder and far more private. Harry and Hermione were taken on a brief tour of the ministry. The Unspeakables arranged for and held a private trial, with an impartial ICW judge presiding. Professor Quirrell had indeed invited Voldemort to share his body. But the boy-who-lived had to vanquish the dark lord, supposedly. The Unspeakables were trying to be insistent that Harry be a part of this in some way. The witches and wizards of their group who were present were nervous about tempting magic, Fate, or whatever. The trial was short, and Tom Riddle was also sentenced to the veil.

Quirrell was offered to have him removed, but the brave man explained that he couldn't be separated, it would cause his death. He realized that he made a horrid mistake, was seduced by the promises of money, power, prestige, and handsome men to associate with.

The now former professor accepted that he was doomed, and started to walk to the veil on his own. He was then stunned, put back into stasis and shrunk, then put into the box. The children hadn't been allowed to attend the trial, but now were waiting outside.

"Harry, we need you for a short ceremony. Remember what you told me that Kreature said?" Harry nodded.

The elf needed help destroying something. The knights were now sure. It was one of the missing items from the list. It was past time to start destroying these things. But if possible, the knights would not endanger Harry's protection either. This was potentially dangerous, but the risk seemed small versus the gain made.

The group made their way together to the archway with that whispered. Harry felt the cold, and heard the whispers but did not fear this place. He even thought that he heard some familiar voices, but had no desire to go through the archway.

Harry stood in front of the veil of death. He held the chain to the locket, and looked at the veil. He put it into the box, not knowing that the box had been modified, and had a secret compartment carrying a shrunken dark lord combined with muggle professor. Harry picked it up. He held the parchment that their new friends in the Department of Mysteries had created for him to say.

"I am a son of a healer. I do not kill lightly, but send unto death that which is already dead by way of justice and law. I do not attempt to bypass the law, and will accept the loss of protection if that is the cost, but I give unto death, death's own with no malice, no vengeance, no ill-will. I act only to protect."

With that, Harry took the box to the veil and tossed it in. It seemed to stop for a moment at the entrance, and Harry felt himself examined. Time stretched, and the room got extremely cold.

With a flash of light, a clap of thunder, the box passed through, but Harry was tossed across the room like a rag doll.

-OO—OO—

"How many more do we know about?" Hans said in quiet tones. The room was warded, anyone coming by would hear the knights gambling and nothing more. He threw a card, and received one from Petrov.

"The ring is taken care of – the spirit inside banished, and the ring itself in the Potter vaults. Unless we need to talk to dead people, I think it best to stay there. With the death stick. Too many rumors running around. It is a good thing what you did there Katya." Petrov was their expert on banishing spirits, and dealing with the undead.

"Ja. But Petrov made the dummy wand. I liked the way that Evangeline did what she did. Acting angry and fuming so destroys headmaster's wand in front of him. It made him cry, which was sad, really. I sometimes think him just an old man, not evil. Except that he tried to kill our healer. Now, the wand is safer. Harry can use it later if needed. It is far too powerful to be at school."

"How is our defeater of dark lords?" Remus asked, actually looking at his cards. He liked playing games, and didn't have a chance often. Besides, it was a way of attacking his enemies without bloodshed. Woman-thief indeed! He fingered the gold captured from Petrov so far.

"Harry will be fine, he had a big bump on the head. Good thing that Christine healed his eyesight long ago, or he would have had bad problems. Broken glasses, not good, it could have cause a serious eye injury. He be fine by morning. Our Potter boy made experienced aurors look like kneazle-pants." She went on in this vane with her swears devolving fast.

"Watch you language around the ladies, Katya. There are children here too." Hans scolded. She had the worst mouth of the bunch of them, wasn't used to being around civilized people much. She responded with a rude gesture with her wand.

But she was one of the meanest fighters among them, and had saved them all at least once, so she was cut some slack.

Christine came up to the opening of the dining room. She saw that the privacy wards had been activated and waited to see if she would be invited inside. When she wasn't, she returned to Harry's room.

Flashback

When Harry was about three and Charlus was a baby, the boy-who-lived had a life-threatening accident. Harry had wanted to help his brother when he started crying and went to run down the hallway to get him a toy. Toddlers are not known for their skill and grace, and he went faster than he could handle, and fell, unfortunately right at the top of the stairs, and took a bad tumble down, cutting his head very close to his curse scar along with gathering numerous bumps and bruises.

Grateful for the extra elves around, Christine had been able to hand over Charlus to Kensy, pick up Harry, comfort the distraught Tory, and get Darla to get Inga and whoever else was around, and got Harry on his bed very quickly, and ran scans on her boy.

While not normal procedures for a healer to take care of her own family, they lived in a secluded area. Visitors were not allowed. Post owls were hunted when they managed to by-pass their wards. The group took their security personally.

She had two choices. Take him to Geneva to the nearest wizarding hospital, or heal him at home.

The head wound was deep, and bleeding badly. She felt so bad for the little one. Why hadn't her oath protected him? Or magic? She put him into an unconscious state easily so that she could begin the healing work. Inga was soon there, and offered to help. Ivan was home on a rare visit, and some other fighters came in to check on their special boy.

As she took out her healing rune stones, and explained what to do to help the child, he started to convulse, and a sudden feeling of evil was in the room.

Inga waved her wand. "Quickly! Quickly!"

Together, the group chanted. Christine was not in the need-to-know about horcruxes, but thankfully Ivan was. He recognized that the spirit of Voldemort was trying to take over the boy's body. But the boy's magical defenses would not allow that.

They chanted together, and Christine could feel the love that they already had for this boy pour into her. As she directed her magic, she had so much extra she did a full sweep of the boy, focusing on his old scar in particular. The process took time. There was a feeling like she was wrestling a demon when it came to healing him there, but after a moment of eternity, it was done.

Petrov banished the spirit that came out during healing with no one the wiser.

The boy woke to see his sweat-drenched mother being shown to a chair, while the men and women all had their wands, and were casting charms at him.

Was this a test? Was he supposed to do something?

He decided to see if he could remember and imitate each one. He made mistakes, but he was three. And he made the clansmen laugh.

"He is clean and good and whole. I wonder how long he had that?" Ivan asked.

"I think I know. Every time I went to scan his scar, I would think of something more important to do. He did not have that scar three days before Halloween." Christine told them.

That confirmed it. They thought it was the case. So that was likely number two, out of six if their informant was right. They knew what the horcruxes were. They knew where some were. They needed time, and access.

The gold cup owner was in Azkaban, for example. That one was going to take cleverness.

End flashback

While the mother went back to her child's room, the knights counted. "Well, they did not know about our boy, just that there was a last one. The ring was the first we found, the hardest so far I think in terms of protections; we nearly lost good people. The curse-scar. The locket. We were lucky there, knew what it was but not where. Good work Sirius. That left a diary, location unknown, Ravenclaw's diadem in Hogwarts, Hufflepuff's cup in Gringott's. We have so much to do, but I have hope."

"You are forgetting that whether or not the soul was divided into even pieces like Solace writes, or as Hans believes that it was divided in half, half, half, so forth, that the spirit of Voldemort went through that veil as a very thin sliver indeed. Now, nothing came out, of that we are sure. All of the dark detectors, and so forth that the Unspeakables had going indicated nothing. Nothing got out. And Harry lived. That soul was the seventh part. We are more than half done." Brune opined.

The others looked pensieve and nodded agreement. It was decided that Olaf and Harry were to stay in Hogwarts for now. The boy already had the senses of a warrior, and knew just because the battle had been difficult he could not retreat the field. Especially not when they were winning.

It was for Christine's sanity that the knights acted to get the family some time together. The woman was not a warrior, and was near breakdown. They knew that she was important to their group, and she needed reassurances more than Harry did. The Unspeakables had loaned Hans something from their department.

After the council meeting, the family, with or without James depending on the decision there, was going to be going to the island for a month, and coming back tomorrow, the Sunday that was just a day past when the children left the school for the trials. In fact, Sirius planned on getting the Granger family there – who could say no to a vacation like that that would have them not miss any time at work? Or cost them anything as they were staying with family?

Magic was wonderful.

-OO—OO—

The entire clan of knights benefited from the weekend/month trip to the Black Family Island. Ivan and Inga had not been together for a full month in their married lives, and left the group to spend the majority of it alone in Liberty Cottage on the far side. The Potter elves all were there – Inga's grandson Thomas, not currently on a mission was home watching the animals, and would get another chance at warmth and sunshine another time. For him, it would only be two days.

Since it was the people repeating the last month, and not the area in some kind of time-stasis, the group could do anything that they wanted. They went to wizarding parties of the world's elite who all welcomed Harry Potter, even though he was just a boy. The women went to Nassau to go shopping one day, Evangeline keeping a close eye on Christine. The group also spent time on the island's gnome resort Pirate's Cove.

Hermione had a wonderful time as well. She and Harry swam in the sea and at the huge pool that was part of the manor home on Black Island. They sailed in a little two seater sail boat that had so many safety runes it was impossible to sink, overturn, or get too far from the shore. And had built-in shark repellent. They had to sit very close together in that as it was just a little boat. Or so they said to one another.

Sirius took the time to explain wizarding betrothal contracts to Dan and Emma. He explained that many students already thought Hermione betrothed to Harry, and what protections that was giving the girl in terms of safety from attacks. When the truth got out, her protection would end, unfortunately. Unless of course they made it true.

While both parents were appalled by many customs of the wizarding world, seeing that the wedding had to be enacted before the couple was thirty or the bride price would have to be returned was an easy out for the couple. Hermione would not be forced into a marriage, but offered the protection of a betrothal contract. Huh. Dan tried to close his eyes and pretend that the half million pounds offered had nothing to do with why he was thinking of accepting.

It took less than five minutes of talking to Hermione in general terms about the concept to find out that she was already quite smitten with the boy and enjoyed the rumors that they were betrothed.

Dan and Sirius, dressed in their finest wizarding garb, made an appointment at the ministry there in Nassau, and signed the official paperwork. A family picture of them all having fun together, a picture of the young couple flying on a broom, and a picture of them sitting together on a love-seat holding hands were sent to the local wizarding paper.

They would wait to announce their decision to the children when they were ready to return. Both families wanted to give the children time to get to know one another better, and for the families to get to know one another.

Hermione also got a chance to really learn to fly. Harry used his broom everywhere, including once in the house which he got scolded for. She learned to play quidditch, and got to practice being a chaser – she loved that! They did play broom-tag with his younger siblings, Lily Belle too young for her own broom but happy to be the one to 'tag' the next player behind Hermione.

A dozen local boys and girls happily joined the games. There was no graces here. The poorest fisherman's son was equal to the lord of the manor's children in terms of how they were treated by most of the adults.

The rules on the island were simple. Help when needed, work as little as possible, and be happy.

That and drink a lot of water. It was hot there!

Christine was recovering from her experiences. She hugged and hugged her children. And clung to her husband. More than once she dragged Sirius away from a game with the children for his 'afternoon nap' that he left with his 'do I have to' complaints. James thought that was just weird, no one was putting him down for a nap here – there was just too much to do that was fun!

James' first week there though had not been fun. The council had met, and decided that he would be put to a week of hard labor. What James had done was horrific. Had he been an adult, it would be different, but he was eight. It was a prank, and he did promise on his magic that he only meant for his sister to be scared not hurt. But she could have been killed without magic interfering. Any repeat of anything similar would mean that he spent a year working for Ivan on his farm back home.

As it was, he was tasked with the dirtiest, smelliest jobs that anyone could find for him on the island. Keeping a secret like what James had done was impossible in the small magical community that lived there. No, everyone knew. He had to clean fish by hand, had to wash down sailboats after a fishing run, and had help prepare bait for the lobster traps that others put into stasis. It was going to be lobster season the following week.

Which was great timing for everyone else. James thought it stunk, literally!

Before the week was out, something really bad happened to James. The large freezer box that kept fish fresh was cleaned each night. He had the unpleasant task of doing this without magic. He leaned over too far, and fell in. The lid shut. Since it was a magical box, it was designed to keep large floundering fish in. He wasn't strong enough to open it.

He pounded, yelled, begged, but wound up huddled in one corner trying to keep warm. The adult that was on watch duty had been talking to a local near the boat, and hadn't noticed the boy's predicament. Once they noticed him missing, at first they thought he had skived off work. But hearing footsteps on the boat, James tried yelling again, and was rescued.

The box was small, dark, and very cold. He couldn't open it, and had been very scared. When he got back to his room in the manor, he got out his special album, and brought it to his sister's room.

"Lily Belle? Can I talk to you?" James asked in a small voice.

"If you are here to tell me again it was funny, go away!" She pouted, and crossed her arms.

"I want you to have this. I'm so sorry. What I did, it was wrong. You're my sister. I love you. If you want to paint that Odd guy with the jellyfish hat, then you do that. You're a great artist, you know."

James handed over a complete set of chocolate frog cards, all in order, all in special commemorative pages that he had bought with his allowance and gift money.

"Are you really sorry, or is Mum making you do this?" She looked at him with doubt.

"I'm sorry, really sorry!" He hugged her, and fled before he started to cry.

She looked at the album. This was James' pride and joy. In the back, there were extra cards. She didn't need all of the extra cards. She took one only of each extra, then walked back to his room with the album.

"Thanks, but this is too much. I know you didn't mean it. You owe me a chocolate frog. No two chocolate frogs next time we go to Diagon Alley or anywhere there's a Honeydukes." She set the precious album on his bed, went over and hugged him, kissed him on the cheek, then went to go back to her room.

"And I am sorry I painted your card that time. I won't do it again. If you like, I can make you a picture." She looked up at him.

The youngest male Black nodded. He wasn't into hugs and cheek kisses much, but it was nice feeling that things were better between them. He liked his sister most of the time, and was sorry that he had caused so many problems. The children had no idea that many of the adults in the home had seen and heard the whole thing with magic. They were very relieved that the boy had repented, and several thought that the freak accident on the boat no doubt helped.

Darla said nothing. So what if she closed an open freezer box and then sat on it? She was allowed to sit down once in a while. She didn't need to be visible ALL of the time. It was her day off, and she could sit down and relax. And that would be what she said if anyone thought to ask her about it.

-OO—OO—

The last stop of the expanded weekend vacation was Harry's home in Spain. Harry spent Friday night signing a few signature brooms for his new broom company. He liked the gold swoosh. As long as they were there, Harry picked up brooms for the Weasleys and upon Remus' recommendation picked up two dozen of the new batch of school brooms. They had many safety features not offered on the market from other companies, were stable, and had a secret password so that the instructor could set maximum height and speed on them.

Harry decided to pick up a new seeker broom for Charlie too. It wouldn't be fair to leave him out, and he did help with the stone thingy. He would slip it to Dora who could give it to her boyfriend.

The group enjoyed the tour of the broom facility, and the engineers, designers, and workers all got a chance to meet their 'boss'. Well, the owner of the company. Some of the people seemed disappointed that he was so young and small, but word of what had happened in England hadn't leaked out yet.

That Sunday, Sirius asked the elves to prepare a special dinner. He had talked to Harry, who had unreservedly agreed. It had only been a month, but he was ready to enter this contract if she was. But his dad was letting him ask her alone.

Their home was beautiful, old-world styling, and smelled lightly of the roses that grew in the nearby gardens. Harry took her into the garden, and sat her down on a bench. They had played so much together, but it was time to grow up a little right now.

"Hermione. Have you ever had the chance at something special, but the timing seemed wrong? So you waited for the right time, and went back when it was the right time, and that something special was gone?"

Hermione tilted her head. She wasn't sure, but caught the drift of what he was saying. "Go on, I follow you."

Harry looked at her. "You are an amazing witch. My clan, the people I live with, they can see it too. That is why Ivan, as head of his house, offered a nice bride price for you. You are worth far more than that to me. But that is what your father was offered. Hermione, will you be my betrothed? We can decide when we are older if we want to take the next step, but I can't risk losing you to someone else. I mean, Thomas? He's tall and strong and handsome. If I don't steal a march on these guys, you are going to choose someone a lot better than me. And I am selfish. I want the best witch for myself. Please be mine."

He opened a little box. It had a set of rings in it. The lady's was small, elegant, with a diamond surrounded by little gems in a spiral pattern. It was clearly of ancient design, magical, and probably worth a fortune.

Hermione looked at the ring and looked at the boy kneeling before her. She looked into his eyes. "You are the best wizard that there is, Harry Potter. I accept being your betrothed, but there is something that I want that you haven't offered yet."

Harry looked confused. He had offered her a new broom, treats from Honeydukes, what had he forgotten?

She crooked her finger at him, and pointed to her lips. He beamed a smile at her. Setting the ring box down on the bench, he sat next to her, wrapped his arms around the girl, and leaned in. Their lips met. Their first kiss might not make any journals for the best first kiss, but for them it was sweet and perfect and magical.

Hermione then had her new ring given to her. It had a feature that it could remain invisible for safety. This gave her the opportunity to 'accidentally' reveal it at school.

With much happiness, their betrothal was announced at dinner. Mr. Granger told Hermione that it was her responsibility to research magical businesses. He would invest half of her 'legacy' as he called the bride price, but she needed to invest the other. This of course led to a lively discussion of what a good investment was. Ivan was pushing for property in Monaco, and talked about some of the resorts there. Others chimed in as well.

Hermione did not think that starting a magical war in the Ivory Coast was a good investment, no matter what Petrov said. Evangeline laughed at his efforts, and lighting put her hand to his mouth, which he moved and then used to kiss her soundly in front of everyone. Remus quashed a growl and focused on his bloody-rare steak.

The adults never noticed the grins on the oldest children's faces that really had tuned everyone else out.

Lily Belle, once she understood what was going on, was ecstatic. The dark-haired girl had been so thrilled to have the older girl around. Now, they talked and talked, well, Lily Belle talked, and Hermione beamed at her and Harry.

Dinner ended with toasts all around. Harry knew it would take time for the news of the betrothal to filter to Britain. And that is what the family wanted.

Hermione had a tearful good-bye with her parents. They had had a marvelous vacation. And while the girl had spent a large part of the day with Harry, she had also made time each day to do something with her family as well.

"The Unspeakables said that we could us this again anytime. While I don't want to age all of us a hundred years or anything, we could use it at the holidays to spend time at two different locations, rest and relax."

"Two different warded locations Lord Black. We went to one magical place as we knew that the gnomes who run those games have a tendency to take their security very seriously. And personally." Lady Black reminded her husband.

Lord Black nodded. He had been warned about it; no pranking, no teasing, no cheating, no stealing. The gnomes of the Caribbean made Blackbeard look like a first-year Hufflepuff girl if you did something illegal on their property. They were well-respected, and their resorts clean, beautiful, and above all safe.

The Black and Potter homes were equally as warded. The gnomes also ran a ski resort that they had gone to upon occasion. Harry preferred flying to skiing, but wanted to try snowboarding. His mother was dubious at that, it had a reputation as a Yank sport. She hadn't let him try it yet, but with a separate slope, magical protection and all he was anxious to try. He was anxious to return to The Mount, as the gnomes called it.

Hermione grew up skiing, so was very supportive of the idea of that. The Grangers were happy not only with the idea of skiing but offered to rent a home where they had been planning on going that Christmas. Harry laughed.

"No offense, Mrs. Granger, but when the Blacks go to a gnome resort, we tend to collect a crowd. So, we will be staying our preferred suite. It is the same one that some of the European royalty use. And do you know how much we will be charged? Next to nothing. Why? Dad and his friends like to gamble a little, but they attract players who gamble a lot, drink a lot, and when they combine those two things they make really, really bad choices. So, I make them money every time I come. They love to see me there, and hate to see me go. And I am really, really safe. And so will you and Mr. Granger and Hermione."

"Harry, what are we going to do about our pictures in the society pages of Nassau?" Hermione asked. Hans had handed Harry a few more clips for his latest scrapbook.

"Hermione, it happened before, so we had to go. Don't think about it too hard. And you look great in that dress. Dad, wherever we go at Christmas, we need to get invited to a dance. Hermione likes going dancing." Harry said, earning points with all of the witches there.

The couple shared a hug, and stared at each other in mutual adoration. Hermione was so happy, and Harry could have flown without a broom.

"Now Remus, do you see why Harry has a girlfriend?" Sirius teased.

"Shove it Padfoot!" Remus said in a surly tone, and stalked outside. They went to a time just after a full moon, but it was waxing now, and the werewolf was edgy. Grumpy and he really, really wished he had a mate at the moment! And he knew who he thought it should be and another man's smell was all over her!

Sirius excused himself from the group after apologizing to Hermione if she was upset at all. Harry's attempt at being suave was ruined in that tantrum.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about that. He gets grumpy when it's time for him to transform." Harry started to explain.

"Don't worry son, the women in my life get grumpy for a few days every month too." Dan teased.

"Why is that?" Brune asked innocently. Christine tried to wave her off, but no, now she would have to embarrass people.

"Harry, why don't you and Hermione go get the elves to help shrink and pack up the school brooms. Thank you." The healer waited for the children to leave.

"Witches, starting once they hit puberty, are given a potion that stops their normal monthly cycle. Then, when girls become romantically involved with a boy, they can take a different potion that stops pregnancy, for a month, a year, or several years at a time."

"This is true. I take a five year potion. Christine's prepares them for me. My husband Berend and I don't want children right now, as we're busy fighting evil wizards. Though Christine did offer to watch them when I do have them. She's a good mother." Brune added.

"Do these potions work on non-magical people?" Emma asked, her eyes wide. "And is the formula patented? Could you modify it to be original? You could make a fortune selling that to muggles. And where can I get some?"

Christine rolled her eyes, and took her friend to a small potions lab. Lily Potter obviously loved to brew, and had similar labs or even bigger in each home. "Why is it that all my friends what to keep getting me into commercial things? I'm a healer, not an entrepreneur."

"You just don't understand! This is huge!" Emma happily accepted a five year potion of two different types, and a few others.

"I shouldn't do that. Prescribe medicine to a friend that is. But I don't think your healer would mind. Now, I want you to take one or the other tonight before bed, and let me know if you have any abnormal symptoms this week."

"You're staying in your London house?" Emma asked. She had Christine's number already.

Christine shuddered but nodded. It was time and past time to redecorate, but all of the males of the house loved it as-was. She was tempted to wear long tight black dresses, dye her hair black and speak French to her husband to make him lust after her whenever she was there. It was creepy, inside and out.

Emma hugged the woman. Christine noticed that Hermione's family did enjoy affection. That was good. Normal. Harry needed that in his friends, he certainly wasn't getting any normal at home.

The marauders returned laughing just as the women returned from Christine's room. Remus looked around for the children, and muttered an apology to the group. Everyone nodded, and broke into groups for the night. Some were staying up and playing cards, some pairing with their lovers and going to bed. For one lonely werewolf, he looked up at the waxing moon.

And held up a finger in a rude gesture. Well, it was one way of relieving stress.

 **A/N Thanks for reading and the kind reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8 War with the Weasleys

-OO—OO—

Chapter 8 – War with the Weasleys

 **A/N: At night when I make dinner, I make one dinner. If a child doesn't like what's on offer, there's bread, peanut butter, or similar and he can make his own. But what I made was with love, and I hope that the family enjoys.**

 **Dinner is served folks. I hope that you come to the table and enjoy. If not, well, there is a lot of other stories out there including the original books. JKR's Prisoner of Azkaban where we first meet Sirius Black is a great cannon book, with no epilogue, no matter what your feelings on it really are.**

Hermione returned to school early Monday morning. She was tanned, relaxed, and had worked on her 'pureblood' poise all month. The wizarding elite of the world had accepted the girl as Harry's companion and friend, but even now in the society pages of the wizarding news, their pictures were circulating.

Harry was greeted at the door by his bodyguard and escorted to breakfast.

"There were some changes made over the weekend Potter. Not all of them will be to your liking." Alastor Moody commented.

Indeed not. Instead of Filius Flitwick in the head chair as they expected, it was an older man with thinning red hair. He looked quite nervous. Next to him, in a chair that now looked equally like a throne was a short, rather plump redheaded woman. She waved at Harry enthusiastically, but he had no clue who she was, or rather who they were. The new man stood.

"The headmaster has asked me, Arthur Weasley, to take on the mantle of Headmaster until he can return. To help me with this task is my wife..."

"Thank you for your kind introduction, Headmaster Weasley. I'm sure that we are all going to be great friends here. In the meantime, the school will go on with the classes much as normal. I will be taking over as head of Gryffindor House…"

The wailing and weeping happening over at the table of red and gold was not a pretty sight. Harry was next to Draco who was fuming.

"Those, those uncouth, untraveled beggars to teach us? To lead us?" Draco demanded in an undertone.

Harry nodded, and looked to Daphne. "Your father might be able to help us. He is on the board of governors. Neville's gran too. This cannot stand!" He whispered intently. He had almost forgotten his troubles here in the last month of joy and play. The cold stone reality hit him hard.

"What are you complaining about Potter? I thought the blood-traitors would be your dearest friends?" Nott taunted.

Harry sniffed at him. "What some think of as a traitor is different than others. Clearly."

The boy-who-lived was shaking with anger. No! The first week was bad, very bad. And now, more of Dumbledore's minions to replace Dumbledore and his minions? No!

Plus he had shown great power in deflecting and avoiding the protection that came from the Oath. Harry did not feel safe here at all. But he was a warrior. He looked at Hermione in worry.

Hermione took his hand. "Remember this summer. Who was that we talked to at that one party? Monaco something. No, he was from Monaco, wasn't he?"

Harry loved how Hermione could pretend to forget. "You're right. He was friends with that Lord who is on the board of governors over the schools in the Bahamas. He would surely know the best administrators. And help the board of governors recruit them."

The gift of the school brooms weighed heavily in his pocket. He was honor bound for the three brooms he had promised to the three redheads. Dora already had Charlie's. However, he could return these to the stock of the company without a qualm. He was not giving the school anything of his while those two were in command. It would not stand!

Smiling, the woman finished up her long-winded speech that the entire school had ignored except Hermione and the twins.

The redheaded lookalikes came rushing over to Harry before class.

"Did you get them?" They demanded in chorus.

"Please don't get me in trouble. Unshrink them in your room or something." Harry warned, and handed over a very small box.

"Mr. Potter, ten points from Slytherin. Now get to class. I never want to see you sitting near Mr. Malfoy again. Nor any of the other hooligans of this house. You are to sit next to Ronald. And you will be avoiding the company of Miss Granger in future as well." Mrs. Weasley intoned. Harry had taken out parchment, and wrote down each ruling as she said them. Well, the pen did the work, but Harry hid it well.

"You are much too good for the like of some snooty, stuck-up French pureblood like her! French! Our people in our circle are very, very smart and powerful. They'll break your contract easily. No, you will not be associating her in future at all. Ever again!" The woman huffed.

Harry closed his eyes. His hot anger had now turned to cold fear. He desperately wanted his father's strong aura right now. He breathed in and out, and conquered his voice. He would not show weakness to this woman.

"Are there any other new rules that I need to be aware of, ma'am?" He asked as politely as he could without breaking down. He was only eleven, and she his first close friend. Hermione! No, no! He couldn't lose her!

"Don't you take that tone with me, boy! I've raised seven children, and I won't have any backchat! That's another ten points from your house, and you have detention with me."

All of that was being captured in front of Mad-eye, who listened and did nothing.

"I apologize ma'am if I sounded rude. I don't want to get into trouble at home. My mother has four children, and has helped…"

"I NEVER! Your brave sweet wonderful mother had only you! How can you call that trumped up whore anything to you! She probably got in the family way and tricked your godfather into marrying her!"

Harry closed his eyes. His magic had flared so brightly that Mad-eye's eye had gone haywire for a moment.

"May I go to class, ma'am?" he asked in a dead tone.

"Off with you! And remember what I said. Lily Potter is your mother! Not a scarlet woman! And you will never see that Miss Granger girl again!"

Harry made it to class, sat down, took notes, and did the minimum required. He wondered why he was there at Hogwarts and why everyone around him seemed to either hate him or love him.

Harry passed a note to Draco. He shared with it with Pansy, Daphne and Tracey. They all nodded agreement and smiled Harry's wicked smile. Harry was glad to know that they would take care of Hermione. He couldn't have smiled at all.

Harry had felt something. It was real fear. Could she do this? Interfere? Cancel everything? Harry had been tortured before, well, gone through Hans' basic training, and never felt the feeling. Harry had faced death, more than once, and never felt this feeling before.

Someone was trying to take Hermione from him. Break his arms, or hurt him physically, he would laugh, but this was new. He had an urgent message to send, and glad that he had finally figured out how to use the elves in the castle.

He waited for class to be over, and went to an empty room.

"I need an elf helper for a moment, please."

"Spiffy is willing to help the great Harry Potter sir! You is great wizard!"

"Thank you Spiffy. Can you take this note to my family elf Darla? And if she replies soon, can you bring it to me? Can you take this one to the address in Diagon first?"

Now, for an elf, Darla was quite cute. The elf slicked back his hair, straighten his ears, and bowed. "Thank you Lord Potter. I take these notes. If Darla call me, anytime day or night, I bring reply."

"I appreciate that Spiffy." Harry nodded. His father was one problem, and he had one note for him. The things about his mother couldn't be true. He knew her. He wasn't sure what a 'whore' was, but he was sure that it wasn't good, and also sure his mother wasn't one. He sent the note with one copy of the parchment, and hoped that Dad said nothing to Mum. He had made two copies of what he had written down, and sent the other one requesting help from a different source.

He then sat down, and wrote a poem from his heart.

"I Never Knew." That was the title.

 _"I never knew that I wanted you as more than a friend until the day that your friendship with me was threatened._

 _I never knew that I wanted to be with you every minute of every day for the rest of time, until our time together was ended._

 _I never knew that I wanted to hold you close and whisper sweet nothings until I no longer could._

 _"I never knew that I loved you until I was told I never would."_

'Hermione, I need to share something with you. When I first asked you to be my betrothed, it was done as I felt something growing, and knew that you were special. I didn't want to miss a chance in case we could be more. But that dreadful woman said that I wasn't to be with you. Please, tell me that others will not pull us apart. Will you please be mine? For I love you, and need you. I want no other witch. I need no other witch. I know that we are just children, and playing children's games, but my heart and soul think that I am grown, and the thought of losing you is filling me with fear that I have never known.'

'If I am too soon in my declaration, I can wait. My first parents married young, my second parents were a little older, but still young by many standards. I can wait until the stars grow cold for your yes. For I would rather have your yes then, than ever face your no. I know that you accepted the betrothal, but knew that it was offered for your protection. Now, it means so much more to me. I don't want to lose you.'

'I love you.'

'Harry James Orion Black Potter.'

Harry passed two notes to Neville who had heard rumors of what happened in the great hall with Mother Weasley, as she was asking children to call her. Harry felt better after getting the notes out. He would not let this dark witch defeat him.

If she was determine to come after Harry Potter, then she would die. Plain and simple. Dark wizard or witch, he would take on all comers. He had been taught how to fight when fear took hold. He never thought that those lessons would ever apply to him.

He had been wrong.

He would however, put on the face of normality, and hide his weakness. Predators went for weak prey. He was not weak. He was not prey. Time to start at least some small attacks.

Harry, who had been raised with an odd sort of family asked Draco if the woman was pregnant. His friend shrugged. Harry waited for him to take a swig of juice.

"If she is, she's going to have a quidditch team, right? Or more, enough for a full game, judges included?"

He avoided the spray, and went to sit down next to Fred and George who were protecting him from Ron. Hermione didn't know where to sit, until Pansy came over to her.

"My friend Hillary at Beauxbatons sent me the cutest picture of you and Harry sailing last summer. And that grand party! Your dress! You must tell me all about it!"

It was easy to pretend that it all happened during the summer, as it had. Hermione told them about the lobster festival, and the wizard from the Middle East that rented the best suites of rooms in the gnomish resort.

"We went to this party that had ice sculptures walking around serving chilled shrimp and other canapes. It was beautiful. Delicate deer, unicorns, creatures I've never read about or seen before. Maybe from Arabia. It was so amazing!

"There was a beautiful blonde witch there, an instructor for Salem I think, and the wizard asked her a question. Soon they were singing. Well, that got a group of us going, but before she could leave, he asked her to marry him! It was so romantic."

"So how did Harry propose? Or was it arranged by your parents?" Pansy asked. Hermione looked over to Harry, and mouthed 'yes'. It wouldn't be right not to tell him first after all. His poem!

"Both, actually. I would rather not share the details of Harry's proposal. It is quite personal. As for the other, well, my father promised to give me half up front. He's investing in some muggle corporation in the States. Now, don't make that face, money is money, and there are a lot more of them than us. My father can bore the socks right off you of the importance of 'infusion of resources into an otherwise closed system'. I haven't decided what to do with my fifty thousand. I mean, I can't just let it sit, but I'm not like Harry and just go out and buy a business either…"

Daphne smirked. Tracey nodded. The girl that had told them and Pansy, in a loud whisper, that her father received a hundred thousand as a bride price without blinking. Her French accent was more distinct at times too, like the spell that simulated her Oxford accent had to be renewed now and again.

This was newsworthy, as in front page news, but somehow it had been kept quiet. Everyone knew that 'Mother' Weasley was trying to break up Hermione and Harry, so why didn't Potter object?

Then a thought struck Daphne, the same struck Draco, and ping-ponged around the table, skipping poor Crabbe and Goyle.

He was giving her enough rope to hang herself.

Draco stood, and bowed at a distance at his cousin. He then turned to Hermione. "You know, my father says the same. He has investments in muggle shipping, something called gas, and coffee production. He refuses to buy into the drug market, however attractive. It is not a good idea at all he says, so I completely agree. If you would like, I could ask him for some ideas for you."

"Thank you very much Draco. I want to show Lord Black and my father that Harry and I as a couple is a wise plan for all of us. Making a decent profit in school would be a nice way to show them that I can use my Ravenclaw skills."

Draco laughed at what was happening behind the girls. "Don't look. Fred or George has played a prank on the youngest Weasley. His mouth disappears every time he tries to eat a bit that is too big to be polite! Ha!"

As the laughter around the great hall increased, the girls were finally able to look. Harry looking at Hermione and grinning like a loon was completely oblivious to the drama happening near him. Mother Weasley had sent a crying Dora back over to the Hufflepuff table, a stormy faced Charlie looked ready to hex all comers, but she had moved on to her next target.

"What is going on here? Mister Potter, are you or are you not supposed to be NEXT to Ronald?" The redheaded head of Gryffindor demanded.

"Mum, we sat down to talk to Harry first. Ron can talk to him later. Besides, Ron is busy learning nice manners, and LORD Potter already has them. Doesn't he Fred?"

"Mum, LORD Potter has the nicest manners. Now, we were eating lunch and talking. May we please continue?"

Ignoring the drama, but afraid to look at Hermione at the moment, Harry patted his pocket. Signed parchment dated August 7th, and registered in the Ministry of Magic, Bahamas office. Enough pictures were taken at various parties and such that it had been easy for his father to pick a few for a quiet family announcement. He was happy that the family had such a good solicitor for the next part.

Harry wondered how long it would take Britain to catch up. He also appreciated the generous bride price paid. Well, Hans had offered that much to get his girl away from him, so it seemed fair to Harry. If Hermione didn't have her half doubled by the time they were out of school, Harry would be quite surprised.

"And don't think that I don't see you looking at that Ravenclaw strumpet! Clearly she has potioned you. No, you need a nice girl, a red-haired beauty like your mum."

"Mrs. Weasley. Did you know that according to the laws of the Wizengamot, it is illegal to attempt to interfere with a betrothal, is it not, Auror Moody?"

The man was standing uncomfortably. He didn't like Molly much as it was, and always had trouble being polite to her. Now, she made him sick. After all the boy had done for Britain in the last week, and he was being treated like an errant child!

"It is indeed my lord." Moody gave the witch a stern glare of warning.

"Betrothed! But your parents would never…"

Harry held up the precious parchment.

The woman read it and paled. The rumors were right for once. Temporarily defeated, Harry thought that she had returned to her seat. In reality, she had waddled over to his own house's table. Harry had sent a letter to the family jackal, rather solicitor asking about his rights. He said that he would pay a bonus if he had it by lunch and it was in words that an eleven year old student could understand. He had that reply now, and a promise that help was coming.

The Ravenclaw in the sea of green and silver was suddenly struck by hurricane Molly.

"Well, where are they? The Potter betrothal rings? You lost them already, didn't you, you little tart? Or worse, you sold them! Admit it! You're just after his money!"

"No! Of course not! I just don't like showing off our wealth all of the time." Hermione said the control word that made the rings visible.

"These are not for the likes of you! Take them off, now! You little tramp, you vile whore!"

"MOLLY! That is ENOUGH!"

Mr. Weasley came into the hall escorted by two aurors. "Please tell me that you were not harassing the future Lady Potter? Please?"

Lord Potter had had enough. He didn't care if he got kicked out. Hermione was crying. Obviously she knew what that word meant, and was worse than he thought.

"Your wife just called my lady a whore. I say here and now that she is my lady, and I will not have her put down by anyone. Especially not a …"

"Harry, no! This is not the way!" Professor Olaf got involved. He knew it would happen, and thought last week was horrible. No, this week just had new monsters. He turned to the head of Gryffindor.

"I haven't seen Mr. Potter or Miss Granger much. This is your first day today. The girl is what? Eleven years old, and you call her prostitute? This unbecoming and unprofessional. I know Harry's father – he is a good wizard, an auror for ICW, we serve together sometimes."

Harry muttered a German word under his breath. Olaf had gone with them to the island, but had come back to Hogwarts before the announcement at dinner. He said 'betrothed' to his private defense tutor.

"If Lord Black thinks that this girl is good enough for his family than she is a good person. I know of family from Monaco offer fifty thousand galleons for her hand for his sixteen year old grandson not long ago. Smart witch, powerful witch. Good family. Her father, amazing wizard."

Hermione had blushed at that. Her father had always been good with his hands.

The Grangers had wanted to play host to the Blacks as well, after the men had done the betrothal paperwork. They wanted to let the Blacks get to know Hermione better. They had taken a suite of rooms in the gnomish resort for that purpose for a time. Mr. Granger had done a magic show for the extended family that apparently was still getting talked about. It was all sleight of hand, and trick cards and the like. Some of the wizards were using mage sight and saw nothing! So to them, he was a different kind of magic, a new kind of magic. Extraordinary.

They had all taken pictures and what-not afterwards. She still thought it one of his best pranks ever!

Hermione wanted to face-palm but now was not the time.

"As for being a tart and worse, it isn't true! Surely you know the spell Mrs. Weasley, you could always cast it on me. To prove you wrong. I can cast it for you, if you like." Hermione stood. She had done nothing to be ashamed of, and wasn't about to let anyone say that she had!

Hermione cast the purity charm and she glowed white. She hadn't done it quietly either and another set of men stepped up.

"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, might I have a moment of your time? Lord Potter, pleased to see you in dashing good health there. No Cerberus this time, a different kind of …dog problem?" Fitzgerald Leach certainly had a way with words.

The way the lawyer let his eyes go up and down their enemy had Harry wanting to roll on the ground and laugh. But he got the solicitor pointed to a nearby room.

"You just missed Mrs. Weasley calling Hermione a whore and other bad names, and my lady proved herself just now." Lord Potter fumed, giving his jackal more fuel.

"That is going to increase the fine nicely. And Hogwarts will have to pay it since she is employed here. For how long remains to be seen." The way the man cackled had some of the children nearby shivering, and Harry thought that Mrs. Weasley looked pale. Good.

The newest dark lord might be female, but Harry didn't care. She was going to be taken care of one way or another.

Arthur knew it was a mistake when Dumbledore asked for Molly to go too. Arthur jumped at the chance to head the school. He could do so much! Improve muggle studies, get the school under control, and bring it up to the standards it should have, could have. He never had been able to get Molly under control though. He loved his wife, most days, but that woman had a temper and loved to hear the sound of her voice ranting at the world. No, he needed to make a point here.

"Molly Weasley, as of this moment, you are no longer a member of Hogwarts staff. Now, go with these people and see what other consequences you face. Gentlemen, I will not be paying any fine for her from Hogwarts or the Weasley vault. She'll have to work at a potions lab or some other labor to earn it. As for her insults, I heard part of what she said. For my house, I offer my sincere apologies. Lord Potter has been kind to my children, and bought three of them new brooms. I cannot believe that my wife would act like this when I finally have my dream post.

"Put one toe out of line in this Molly, and you will lose more than you position here. You can stay with your Auntie Muriel if you do not behave!"

With that, Headmaster Weasley turned leaving a silenced, bound and embarrassed shrew in the empty classroom.

Maybe things weren't as bad as they thought.

-OO—OO—

Lord and Lady Black had showed up at school under the pretense of bringing Harry something that he forgotten. His notes had them worried.

"I know that you were bullied when you were younger, and to be called that by a member of staff? How unkind." Christine hugged the girl, looking into Hermione's still haunted eyes. This was a powerful witch, but she was still young.

She and Hermione were meeting in secret in one of the classrooms.

Hermione and her mum were close. They had talked a lot about boys, particularly over the summer. She had told her some stories from her youth. Emma had tears in her eyes talking about heartbreaks over betrayals, young lust, and more. She was honest with her daughter because she wanted to protect her from the same future.

Hermione really liked Harry's mum, but knew very little about her past. "Did you have a lot of boyfriends, before Sirius? I mean, you weren't you a virgin when you got married?" She decided to be blunt about it. The woman had always been upfront with her.

"I was, but I was a gangly ugly mb know-it-all Ravenclaw. I didn't have to resist hormones and the like." Lady Black didn't swear, but used the initials mb for what other people had called her. Hermione understood.

"Oh. My mum and dad, um. The rules in my culture were different. No one time flings, exactly but if you loved someone or thought you did, it was alright. Different. Being betrothed, it takes away so much pain I think. My mum had several broken hearts. I don't think that Harry will hurt me like that. And I won't ever hurt him. I would do anything to protect him."

"If you and Harry decide to "Christine interlaced all of her fingers together and moved them up and down, making Hermione giggle "can you not do it in front of the younger children? I mean, around them." She was the one that giggled now. "At least until after the ceremony? Which can happen once you are both sixteen, which I think is still too young. But you and Harry are smart people. You will figure out the best time for you."

"I promise. I feel like I can talk to you about anything. Thank you, Lady Black."

"Call me Christine, or Mum, Hermione. Lily Belle is so happy about all of this. I know that she was your shadow this summer, and you put up with it well…"

"Oh, not at all! She was the little sister I've dreamed of! And she likes my silly made-up stories, and singing, and making sand-castles, and it was amazing being with her! I get a whole new family with this. I don't understand why I get money. There isn't enough galleons in the world to pay for what I am getting."

Christine smiled. "I know what you mean. When Sirius' mum, then Lady Black put twenty five thousand galleons in a vault for me, then started giving me so much of her jewelry, I felt the same. Well, I didn't learn of the vault until after her death, she wanted it to be a surprise, and it was. I'm on the other side, now. And I see the need. We need to pay your family. It shows how valuable you are to us. And you are, dear Hermione. You are."

Hermione was gathered into a warm maternal hug. She felt loved by this woman; she was not just saying the words, she meant them.

They left the room to find Harry standing nearby, parchment in hand. It was Harry's turn for a mum hug and got one too before they started talking.

Since they had never been asked about their betrothal, and never denied anything, it was easy to just let the details flow through the school via family letters, pictures, and gossip.

And there was the head of the family coming now. The infamous Sirius Black was handsome as ever, except for the scowl on his face.

"So what did our family solicitor do to Mrs. Weasley?" Christine asked.

"She has to work in a potion's shop for a year, with all proceeds going to Hermione in payment for trying to break-up the betrothal." Sirius was scrubbing his hands on his robes. It looked like he had to shake the jackal's hand again. Poor puppy!

"She won't be here? That is great! What should I do about the school brooms, Dad? My heart really isn't in giving Dumbledore's stooges anything."

"Your choice, Harry. This is your money. But if I could put on my Slytherin side for a moment, I would ask you a question. What do you want? Talk to Professor Hooch. Get something you want out of this deal." Lord Black smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

A member of staff trying to break Harry and Hermione up. He wouldn't put up with much more. But they had something to find here. Just a little longer, and they could go mine cheese on the moon for all that Sirius cared for the world. Let Voldemort have it.

"I love you, Harry. It was nice seeing you Hermione. I'm so proud of you for not cursing that witch, even though she deserved it. Oh, and that American witch is still writing His Highness. And vice-versa. We are invited to a party next March. I think he is going to propose again. So romantic!" Lady Black gossiped where some of Hermione's school friends could hear.

With a sigh, and another hug for each child, the mother left the school on the arm of her flamboyant husband who had made a show of visiting Harry's friends for a moment.

"You are really lucky Harry." Hermione said.

"I have you as my friend and my betrothed. When people look up lucky in the dictionary they are going to see my face, smiling because I have you in my life. But that is my reason, what is yours?"

"Your mum and dad! They are great! They have wealth and power, but that doesn't matter to them, family does. A lot of people say it, but they live it." The future Lady Potter explained.

Harry nodded. He took Hermione's hand in his. He licked his lips nervously. "There's something that I would like to do. With you. If you want."

"No, Harry, I think we should wait until we are much older. At least sixteen."

"I have to wait until I'm sixteen to kiss you again?" He asked in a small voice.

"What? No! I thought. Never mind." Hermione blushed. They were still both very nervous about their relationship after the whole mess with being told that they would never be together again. Neither one of them had wanted to be parted from the other. Now both wanted reassuring kisses and hugs. But Hermione had the subject of the recent talk in mind. How embarrassing!

He stepped forward, as did she. He leaned in, she leaned in.

"Oh, for pity's sake Potter, just kiss her already!" Moody growled.

Turning three shades of red, Harry started to turn away, but Hermione grabbed the front of his robes.

"Oh no you don't! You owe me a kiss, and I'm collecting!" She tilted her head and their lips met. It was very short, and very chaste, and very sweet. In all, the perfect second kiss.

Harry smiled at her, but promised himself that the grizzled auror would pay. Oh yes, he would pay.

-OO—OO—

News reached them that the amazing Danielo Marvolo Horatio Ignatius Granger made the Wizarding Times in Nassau. That was Dan's stage name for family and friends for his little shows. Apparently some of the local wizards were more than amazed by his magic, and wrote about it. The picture of him, in tuxedo, cape, and wand was when the group were posing for pictures with friends after a little 'show' so of course random puffs of smoke, sparks and such were going off. Hermione, arm around father and friend posed with a few other local favorites.

The picture clearly showed part of the famous architecture of Pirate's Cove, so the resort got free adverts as well. The gnomes loved Harry Potter and his betrothed!

The Black family never went out to make Hermione a pureblood, but with her safe at the Slytherin table, Harry was not complaining. They had just wanted her to not act like the type of muggleborn that annoyed the purebloods with their ignorance, prejudices, and attitudes. Hermione saw several others around the school not blending well due to trying to put forward their muggle philosophies. In this milieu, it would never work; they were not going to win, just make enemies.

Another minion of the Headmaster's showed up. This time it was Amos Diggory. Hermione asked Flitwick why he wasn't deputy and the professor frowned and shook his head. The girl immediately apologized, and made notes. Something wasn't right at all. How did Dumbledore still have so much power when he wasn't there?

Mr. Diggory was made Deputy Headmaster, and put over Gryffindor. This did not make for happy people who twice had had no input in the process. They should have been allowed to interview the administrators to see if they would do a better job than the previous headmaster.

It was clear that something wasn't right. The board hadn't been involved at all.

Minerva's death still had not been announced. It was now known in school. A first year puff asked when she would get to meet the real Professor McGonagall. She asked one of the professor's portraits.

"Don't ye be in a hurry to take the low-road to see me now. Ye best be off to class."

"Hermione, what did she mean by that?"

"Have you ever heard the song 'And you'll take the high road, and I'll take the low road, and I'll be in Scotland before ye? The Bonnie Banks o' Loch Lomond?"

"Of course!"

"The song is about something that happened in the 1750's. They were in London, Jacobite prisoners after the uprising if I remember right. One was to be released, the other beheaded. The one to die was telling his friend that he would be going home before his friend. Via the low road, underground, where spirits travelled and make his way back home to Scotland. That is the way that the dead travel to return home before going on to the next life. His friend was on the high road, above ground"

"Oh! OH! I'll never be able to sing that song the same way."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad, just to explain what the teacher meant."

"Then she is, but if that is the way to meet her, oh dear." Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff through and through began to grieve for a teacher she had barely met. Hermione, feeling bad for the girl, tried to console her. Harry met up with his betrothed, saw the crying witch. He joined in the consolation, and patted the girl on the back as well. He dug in his bag, and handed the girl a boxed chocolate frog.

"I don't know what made you sad Hannah, but I hope this helps."

His mother didn't eat chocolate often, but her personal motto was that chocolates did not make problems worse.

The girl nodded, and accepted the gift. Hermione smiled at Harry as they made their way to the greenhouses. Harry liked being with his friend. He felt more calm, relaxed, happy.

"That was nice of you, Harry." Hermione said, and kissed his cheek.

"So Hermione, I was thinking about my uncle. The one who's single. I think he needs a girl. But he doesn't have the gold to get a good one." Harry's hand squeezed her in possessive delight. He had not lost his friend! That horrible woman had not taken her from him, and his relief was still fresh. He needed time to accept it. "All the best are taken anyway."

She maturely stuck out her tongue at him.

"What do you think of our astronomy teacher? She's a witch and that is a good start. I don't know what he would like? Does he like smart? Knowledgeable? Powerful? Dangerous?" Harry asked.

Now she was giggling, but had to stop. "Scion Malfoy, Pansy. So nice to see you. Where did you say that you were taking your holiday at Yule?"

Hermione knew that these people would not celebrate any Christian holiday.

The other couple was confused at the question. To Hermione and Harry, they hadn't seen their friends in a month, to these people, it had been two days.

"My family is discussing possibilities." Draco intoned.

Hermione interpreted that as money was short this quarter, so they were probably staying home unless invited by friends. She looked to Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Why not? Draco's father Lord Malfoy would not be allowed at a gnomish resort. It was warded against death eaters and the like. But Draco and Pansy would be welcomed.

"Our families are going skiing together." Harry kissed Hermione's hand that he was holding. "We haven't decided where yet. Perhaps France, Hermione has family there, perhaps Canada, depending on the snow. But wherever we go, Draco, Pansy, I want you to know that you will be invited. Mother has a busy schedule, and father is so involved with politics. You know how it is."

Investments were going well for the Blacks, very well. Lady Black was heavily involved with her hospital charity work, but doing it in such a way as to not be in the limelight. Lord Black was managing several businesses at once, but could use a good honest assistant. The children spoke the code well for being young.

"Of course we will come if the schedule allows. Have your parents entertained the Parkinson's yet?

Flashback

Lady and Lord Black had a very public lunch with Lady and Lord Malfoy. There had been much posturing, silent threats, and even some petty taunts thrown between the men. The ladies sat and talked. They talked about their children, their charity work, and what the school needed to be great.

Narcissa found the down-to-earth woman a refreshing change from her normal peers. She stood, as did Christine, and they moved away from the men a ways. "I am so glad that Draco and Lord Potter have met and made friends. One worries about their children making friends with the right sort."

"I couldn't agree more. Please do come stay with us at Christmas." Christine seemed to emphasis the word just a bit. "Small presents for the children are not necessary but would be welcome. It is hardly fair with us and our large brood, so you must tell me some of Draco's wants. Harry has access to some world class brooms, what position will he try out for next year?"

Narcissa smiled. "Seeker, but that is too much! We will talk again. Are you here in London much longer?"

"That depends on Dumbledore." Christine said. The woman nodded. Neither liked the man.

The women embraced and air kissed each other's cheeks.

"Do you understand that I am not my husband?" The woman whispered to her new friend.

"Me either." Christine reassured.

"I think we will be friends a long time." Narcissa Black said. Christine hoped so, but wouldn't count on it. Narcissa's husband might decide to go back to his friends, and they were not a nice group of people at all.

End Flashback

"No, my father is trying to meet with Lord Parkinson. I'm sure that my mother will be meeting your mother soon Pansy. She wants to get to know all of my friend's parents. And invite them for part of the holiday. Our homes are always full of people coming in and out all summer. She likes that." Harry announced.

Pansy had seen the pictures of some of the parties from news clippings.

"My father won't meet with yours, Lord Potter. No offense intended, but my father thinks that the Dark Lord is returning, and has actively looked for him. Draco, don't shush me. We probably should talk about this later. I just wanted you to know that my mother and he were betrothed young, and she didn't have a choice and didn't know. Draco and I have talked."

She looked at him for permission to share his secrets. "I think that what you said about using muggles to make money for us makes sense. It's a form of slavery without the lash or collars. I approve. I see no reason to kill those that are useful. You have my support, Harry."

Harry smiled at the girl, and Draco offered him his hand for shaking. Good, that was two people he didn't have to worry about joining death-eaters. At least for the time being.

-OO—OO—

Arthur Weasley sighed. He had just had another interview with a muggle studies professor who didn't even know what muggles used for communication and tried to call it a 'fellytone'. He wanted to bring the muggle-studies class up to date. He should not have accepted the headmaster role, but just the professor's duties of his favorite class. He told that to Lady Longbottom when she came for the emergency board meeting.

For now, he was covering the classes, but the books were so badly out of date that he couldn't assign writing assignments out of them. He had subscribed, at an amazingly inexpensive rate, the muggle newspapers from London. They had a variety of interesting articles, and more. Advertisements for muggle inventions and innovations. He picked up several very nice books in a muggle second hand store that explained the science of an airplane, the history of communications including the telephone and modern cell phone, the importance of the lorry industry in England, a children's picture book that explained farming in Britain, and more.

He had the children reading from those for part of the class, and leading group discussions with the older students. He also was asking students to ask muggle-born or raised students to come to him, he had questions and needed help. He clearly needed new everything!

He knew that the ICW had an office and owled the education office, asking questions about OWL and NEWT tests for muggle studies so that he could help the students prepare for them.

Arthur's wife Molly wasn't talking to him at the moment, and tried to blame all of her troubles on him and Harry Potter. But he had told her to stay away from Hogwarts, that she did not have the temperament for school. Now, instead of doing her schoolwork at home, Ginny was having to do it in a smelly shop where her mother worked.

Ginevra had been in their apartment at Hogwarts when Harry returned from his trip. She had never even gotten to see the boy-who-lived and her future husband (from her personal view) when she was removed from the school. Her father had threatened to remove anyone from the family that tried to dose the boy with love potions too!

"Molly, I know that you did what you did to get my attention. I could have been angry about it, instead, thought it was an interesting way of making a first move. But you or anyone else in the family…"he glared at his youngest at that "pull that sort of stunt, and we will lose everything that we own! They are laws to protect people like him! Laws that would leave us as slaves not for a year, but for the rest of our lives!"

"You're blaming me for all this!" Molly huffed. "I just wanted what Albus promised!

"Harry is not a prize you get for being good! He is a person! You called his mother a very bad word. Now, I remember Christine from the war. That shy Ravenclaw became a full healer when she was incredibly young, that takes talent, and I never saw her run around with anyone. She was a good girl, is a nice lady, and you owe that nice lady an apology! She watched our Bill and Charlie so we could fight! She took care of the twins when they were babies and got sick and we didn't have enough gold for the hospital. She never cared about being repaid. Those medicines were expensive, and she brewed them herself when she was an overworked and underpaid apprentice.

"The woman ADOPTED Harry Potter. That means that she is his mother. I have never been so humiliated. And you had to do this on our first day. Take Ginny, I don't want her here, and get out. I don't want to see you before Christmas, and until you have written Lady Black, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger an apology, I won't be coming home. The elves can deliver your things. Leave now."

Her unrepentant attitude was completely a mystery. Everyone made mistakes. But she was acting as though she was in the right!

-OO—OO—

The school board of governor met. Arthur Weasley showed the group the ICW standards for OWLs and NEWTs for several classes, including his beloved Muggle Studies.

"When I was at school here, we covered so little, and much of it was wrong. Now, through reading and work in my former department, I have learned much. I ask the board to find a new headmaster, and let me just focus on this task. I told Dumbledore that I was only temporary until he returned anyway." Arthur stopped talking a moment. Eyes were on him. Griselda motioned him to continue about his classes, and his ideas for the future.

"So that is what I would like to do. I would also like class assistants for each one from a muggleborn student. I don't want to paint a target on their back for any latent death-eater threat, but I could use the help."

"Mr. Weasley. Albus Dumbledore never had the authority to offer you any job. However, you have clearly put in a lot of work into your preparations and did so in good faith. All those who approve of retaining Mr. Weasley in the position of Muggle Studies teacher? Opposed? There are a few requirements though, some that may have you leaving, sir."

"I've begged for this post from Albus for a long time, ma'am. I'm sure that I can do whatever I need to in order to stay. What is it?"

"You are to resign from the Order of the Phoenix. That group has been declared an illegal militia. Also you are to have no further contact with Mr. Dumbledore until his current legal troubles have ended. He is a suspected terrorist and murderer, sir, and I don't want to lose a good person due to unsavory rumors later."

"Oh, but surely not. Wait, you are asking me to wait until he is cleared to write or see him? That is very fair. As for the militia, well now that Harry is here, I hereby resign from the Order of the Phoenix. If my wand is ever needed, I'm not afraid of dark wizards. I support the boy."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. Oh, and on a personal note, thank you for what you did regarding your wife. The school has ancient decrepit brooms that Lord Potter was going to replace until that little scene. He nearly backed out of his generous offer. You taking care of that situation saw him at least loan the brooms' use to the school. New brooms would be a very nice gift indeed."

Not knowing what to do, Arthur bowed. He was thinking to himself that if Molly Weasley came back to Hogwarts without an apology for the boy-who-lived, then maybe it was time for him to look for a second wife, one who talked less, listened more, and didn't have to shriek. A partner instead of a, a, whatever she was.

He then happily left to go to his office to prepare his classes. He clicked his heals. He wasn't headmaster anymore! Yippee!

The board's next interview was not so pleasant.

"Mr. Diggory, what are your qualifications to be Head of House and Deputy Headmaster?"

"Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of our age, asked me to give up my previous post in the Ministry to aid him, um, Hogwarts. Who are you people to second guess him?"

"Mr. Diggory, what are your qualifications for the job?"

Amos glared at them. Again, how dare they second-guess Dumbledore!

"Let us be clear here, Amos. Unless you can tell us why you are the best candidate for these positions, we will be dismissing you. The former headmaster of Hogwarts doesn't work here anymore. He's been sacked."

"Well then, you can raise Minerva from the dead for all I care!" He huffed.

"Mr. Weasley was hired without authorization either, and we are keeping him due to his qualifications. This is your only opportunity to share with this board your qualifications. Do so now, or be dismissed. Those are your two options." Amelia Bones warned him.

"I won't be treated like some jumped up mudblood! You can't get away with this!"

"What? Trying to hire professors and administrators that are competent and have the skills to do their specified jobs? I think that we can and will." Lady Longbottom blinked.

They looked at him. He huffed. He had three OWLs in charms, transfiguration and potions. He had the same three NEWTs. That wasn't nearly enough for a posting of this kind, and bluffing wasn't working.

"Well, I won't stand to be treated this way! I'm leaving!" Mr. Diggory stormed out, hoping that he could at least get his old job back.

"That was fun! We still lack a headmaster and deputy, but goodness, that man is intolerable!" Madame Marchbanks cackled.

"I think Griselda should be temporary headmistress while we get other applicants." Lady Longbottom recommended.

"I second that motion. I also motion that Professor Flitwick be considered for the deputy position. I know that he doesn't want the headship, he likes teaching too much. But he is very smart, and a smashing administrator. I know. I've worked with him before." Amelia never said what they worked on together, but the motion was seconded. They had leadership in place, and would be watching the school carefully.

-OO—OO-

Lord Potter and Miss Granger still had auror escorts around the school for the time being. It would be a very stupid death-eater that tried to attack Hogwarts with Alastor Moody running around. Amelia thought that his being there added a whole new layer of security to the castle.

And the man was playing pranks on the boy-who-lived! He was enjoying his remit for a change.

The board meeting broke up, and Amelia went to find Susan before leaving. She wanted to know how much the average student knew about McGonagall before her memorial that coming Saturday. Her death would be officially announced Wednesday. Everyone already knew, but it was for form's sake.

Poor woman. Like Amelia, had served others her whole life. Like Amelia, her first and only marriage cut short by death-eaters. No children for either, but Amelia had raised Susan, and Minerva had mentored thousands.

Amelia smiled. "You are missed my friend. You are missed."

-OO—OO—

Rolanda Hooch looked around. She had all of the first years from Slytherin and Gryffindor lined up and nearly ready to kick off. Harry tried not to roll his eyes when she corrected Draco's hold on his broom. It was a new position that he obviously imitated from Quidditch Monthly. Didn't she keep up on her journals? She must be a century out of date, but Harry said nothing.

His upper-crust sniff said it all.

There was one friend worrying him, and that was Neville. Harry moved to be closer to him. "Nev, you fly at home, right? This is nothing."

"No, never flown on my own before. I really haven't flown much at all!" The boy was terrified for some reason. This wouldn't do!

"Neville. Listen to me. A muggle can ride this thing safely. It can't go very high or fast. And I will be right here." Harry reassured his friend.

"Don't like heights, and it wasn't just our adventure with 'playing with the puppy'. I was pushed from the fourth floor when I was six or so. Straight out the window. Great Uncle Algernon was furious. Some thought he did it, since he was in the room, but it was my other uncle. The one that died just a few weeks later." Neville was pale and shaking.

"Ouch! That must have hurt!" Lavender said from his other side. She looked rather excited for the lesson, but was clearly worried about Neville as well.

"No, magic saved me, and I kinda bounced around."

"Huh. When I was very little, I went down the stairs and nearly cracked my head in two. I wonder why magic didn't save me?" Harry pondered aloud.

"Maybe because you don't have that much?"

Oh great, the Mouth-That-Ate was back to being snarky. Nott had to guffaw at the jest of course. Harry looked at his friend and ignored the pair of jokers. He, Draco, and Neville made three of a kind. Wasn't sure if they were knaves or kings, but they beat a pair in any game. Time to prove that he wasn't bluffing.

"Get off that broom and get one of the old ones from the cupboard! I made it clear that I was done being treated like dirt from Weasleys, and that was a condition of the use of MY brooms. These are on loan to the school. Mouth off to me, and walk for all I care. But you aren't touching MY broom!" Harry commanded. Professor Hooch flinched. She didn't like to be reminded of the promise that had been forced from her. But she went and got the worst of the old brooms. She accio'd the new one away, leaving a pitiful substitute on the ground that rolled over on his up command.

She looked at the magnificent new brooms. Her eyes then fixed on the youngest male Weasley. This was the boy, well, him and his family, that was keeping her from having these for the school. One more incident, and she would be dismissing him from the class, permanently.

Harry looked at Nott, his warning clear. The boy looked away and shut his mouth. No one said he was stupid, just annoying.

The Weasley family was divided on Harry. Fred and George, and Mr. Weasley were nice to him. Ron and Percy thought he was clearly a dark wizard rising and needed to be taken down. Charlie was in on the secret of Nym's family, and just ignored Harry in public. But he liked the boy. This was too much!

Pansy looked at the brooms and sniffed. "Really Potter? Were these the best you could afford?"

"They have more safety features than any other school broom that has been made. Now, if you want to talk Quidditch, I have some suggestions to get the younger years involved in a league of their own. But I need your help since this was your idea." Harry pulled out a full color catalog, complete with wizarding pictures of brooms being flown.

"That Starflyer line is what I thought best for the younger year league. Safe, really safe, but way faster than these will go. I just might have a couple dozen of these at home for this purpose. Think that there is a spot for me on the team, ma'am?"

"Are you bribing your way onto a team, Potter? Obviously you have no talent!" The mouth roared again.

Their group did the sneer, sniff and ignore routine together. That was fun.

That was it! Professor Hooch looked at the boy in scorn.

"There's no need for someone like you to learn how to fly anyway Mr. Weasley. You're dismissed. Leave now, and don't come back!" The message was clear. He could never afford a decent broom, so why waste class time. Harry thought it harsh to come from a teacher, but she was trying to make sure that she didn't lose the new brooms! Harry nodded his thanks to the professor.

They were getting ready to go, so Harry promised Pansy to talk later. He hovered near Neville, ready to help if needed, but the top of the line school brooms were smooth on take-off, even if a student over accelerated. Soon Scion Longbottom was flying their little marked course like a beginner.

Hooch whistled everyone down, and took out a couple of quaffles. There was two practice hoops, and she had them try it, two at a time, going down the rows. It was pretty clear who had played before and who hadn't. She then pulled a practice snitch.

"No fair, Madam Hooch! We'll never be able to go fast enough to catch it!" Harry complained.

"Malfoy, Potter. You both fly well. Brooms at home?" She asked.

Pansy held up the catalog. "Harry owns a broom company ma'am. He's pictured doing a few stunts in their catalog. Nice flying Harry."

"I'll take that as a yes. Off ye get."

She released the snitch, and it went up. Harry went to follow it, and found that the limits had been removed from his broom. Grinning like loons as Draco discovered the same, the boys went head-to-head to chase it down.

The practice snitch was clearly held within a narrow boundary, and it wasn't long before it was caught.

"You cheated Potter!" Draco yelled but was laughing.

"Oh, so it's cheating to use my hands to catch the snitch. What was I supposed to do? Use my mouth or something?"

"You had both hands off your broom!"

"I told you. Stability. Affordability. Safety. Beauty." Harry smiled. He repeated the advert for this broom.

"Ha, ha!"

"Witty comeback." Harry laughed. He had handed off the snitch to the instructor who allowed another pair to try.

When the lesson was done, the teacher came up to Pansy.

"Miss Parkinson, you are absolutely right. There is a lot of flying talent here. I will support your idea of a second league. We'll need volunteers to help get it organized. Harry, I mean, Lord Potter, can we use your brooms for the games?" The instructor asked.

"No ma'am." He waited while she grew somber. He then made a motion to the catalog held by Pansy. "We'll use these. I have a two cases at home just in case you said yes. Two dozen brooms. They can be presented on Saturday. Professor McGonagall loved quidditch. My birth mother loved her, she really did. It will be given in honor of both of them really. There's enough for two teams, two referees, and a couple extra. These are still school brooms with a lot of safety features, but they will play better than what we just had now."

Madam Hooch beamed at Harry. "Please get me one of those catalogs, Lord Potter. Or maybe more than one. I have a feeling that your brooms are going to be very, very popular."

Harry shrugged and nodded.

"Oh, and Lord Potter? You really should get Miss Granger onto a team. You should have seen her with a quaffle. She's going to be quite dangerous. To the other side I mean."

"I have seen her fly ma'am. We played at my estate at the summer. She is very aggressive. She has killer instincts. I'm just glad that she doesn't play beater!"

Draco laughed at Harry's pretend shuddering. "You should come next summer. Private island, everyone there does magic, so no worries about hiding anything. We don't play with beaters, but we play quidditch, and broom-tag, which is a lot of fun, and just have fun flying. You're really great at it Draco."

"Mum talked about some of her adventures there as a child, but hasn't been back since she married. I know that she would like to go back. Pansy, would you like to go swim with the mermaids and collect pretty shells?" Draco asked, being nice to his betrothed.

She nodded, and Neville also nodded yes. He and Draco were working on their relationship. Their parental figures had been enemies, so other than occasionally, they hadn't spent much time together.

"Great! Now Pansy, what do you think of Daphne for Neville…?"

"Gotta get Trevor for practice, see you at dinner!" and the pale dark-haired boy ran away.

"Nice spell Potter!" Hermione said, squeezing his hand. "Making friends disappear?"

"Shall I escort you to choir, my lady?" Harry asked.

"Hi Draco, Pansy. That would be a pleasure, my lord. How was flying class?"

"Spiffing, just spiffing."

"Except that Harry cheated to get the snitch!" Draco whined and headed the other way laughing.

"I hear that you are dangerous, and should be on our team. Did you have fun in your flying class?" Pansy asked.

"I did, I really did. I can't imagine how nervous I would be if I had to do that on those nasty pieces of old brooms." Hermione opined.

They waved cheers to their friends, and made their way to the charms' hallway where choir was held.

"Well, you never have to worry about riding on an old school broom. You can have a new broom whenever you want." Harry promised.

"Harry, you are going to spoil me!"

"No, I am going to try to treat you right, there is a difference. I am so grateful that you are in my life. I would be very lonely without you." Harry leaned in, took out his wand, cast a 'lumos solarium' behind his back and gave his lady a kiss at the door to the music room.

"I'll see you at dinner?" She asked.

"Whatever part of me is still alive will be happy to sit with you." Harry said, waiting for the fallout of his attack.

Moody growled, and chased him to his next class. He could really live up to his name at times!

-OO—OO—

A/N Thanks for reading. If you liked this, and would like to, please drop a note.


	9. Chapter 9 One down, One to Go

Chapter 9

The days went forward. Olaf used his 'old auror buddy of Sirius' to explain why he knew Harry so well when needed. Harry's magic was there, bubbling like a geyser under the surface. Olaf felt it was going to be soon that Harry went through 'magical puberty' to reach the next level of his wizarding inheritance. Olaf had never fought with James, but knew that James was cousin to Sirius, and Lord Black was a mage in terms of power level.

Once it came in though, he would be ready to do more than just tutor Harry in tactics and spell knowledge. He would have him practice drills that would put him in top fighting form if ever needed. Rather, he would be ready for when he was needed.

Olaf kicked himself. He still hadn't found that blasted crown! He had five years to search a very large castle. At least he had Sirius' map to help, and he was making notes on where he had checked already.

It wasn't like the dark lord was there moving things around. The knight hoped.

-OO—OO—

Minerva McGonagall's funeral service was nothing like the headmaster had planned. First off, he was still in St. Mungo's recovering from whatever it was he was really diagnosed with. It was a secret, therefore, everyone in Hogwarts knew. Of course, what they knew was wrong.

A small gathering of the professor's friends made their way to a beautiful island in the Hebrides. If you didn't know it was Scotland, one would think that they were in the Caribbean. Flitwick laid a white rose on her coffin, along with a small bag of gold to pay the ferryman and have bribes ready for the gatekeeper, and put a small cutting of his hair there as well. He kissed his hand, and laid it down before stepping back.

Others came up to lay flowers down, and she was laid to rest in quiet ceremony.

She was a dear friend, and would be missed.

Back at Hogwarts, the teaching staff held a memorial service and reception for the late professor. Parents, the board of governors, and other dignitaries attended the short service, and lingered to talk and remember the great witch.

Sirius Black talked to her portrait who was on hand at the reception. He told her about the gift of brooms to the school in her name and Harry blushed. The portrait smiled at them both.

"I always loved quidditch. Thank you Harry. As for you, Sirius. You were such a charming hooligan in your student years. You've grown up, Lord Black. Finally." That last word was strung out in her fine brogue. How she would be missed!

"How can you say such a thing? You wound me, Minerva. I have my own pirate ship, I play with my children's toys, sometimes when they aren't even there. I will never grow up. Never!" Sirius was standing next to his oldest at the moment, and they both laughed.

"I am sorry I made you mad at me Professor McGonagall. I think my birth mother would be sad to think that we didn't get along. You were always her favorite."

"None of that Mr. Potter, you're a find lad. I think that you and I will be close for a long time. And I enjoy seeing how bright you are in class especially seeing that you were the son of one marauder and raised by the other!" She was not mentioning either of the 'traitors' to them. She might be just a portrait, but she had manners.

"And you have brilliant friends. Miss Granger, you're the finest young witch I've had the pleasure to teach since both of Harry's mothers roamed these halls."

"I drink a toast to you ma'am." Harry raised his goblet, and more than a few of his friends joined in a toast to the teacher that they had rarely seen in person. The portrait nodded sagely and smiled.

She then chided one of the Gryffindors for their deplorable manners and lack of decorum.

Yes, the real Professor McGonagall would be missed. At least they had a dozen portraits that were a life sized and a realistic substitute.

-OO—OO—

Hermione's birthday weekend was busy. Her actual birthday was on a Thursday, and they had a small cake and small gifts with her table that evening. The next night was the first of many of Professor Slughorn's gatherings. Hermione watched Harry smooze with panache. She knew he needed allies, and it was fun to watch.

Several witches tried to come on to Harry. That was fun to watch too.

"Hermione! May I introduce my new friend, I am so sorry, what was your name again? Right, right." He would then say it wrong, just a little, and introduce Hermione as his companion and friend.

"I knew it was just a rumor that you were betrothed!" The witch said in triumph.

Hermione showed her ring, letting it sparkle in the light. "Really? I thought that the reason that Harry introduced me that way was that he wanted to show people that ours was not just another arranged marriage, but one where we actually liked one another. Didn't you think that Draco?"

"I did indeed. I must adopt the same myself. I want Pansy to know that I am here for her as a friend." Draco smiled at his own lady. He had made a remarkable journey in just a short time.

The witch huffed. "Well, surely a kiss wouldn't hurt?" She pulled out lipstick, and offered herself to Harry. Harry was raised by a witch that knew potions inside and out. All of his warnings were going off that if those lips met his, he would be in serious trouble.

"Ma'am? May I ask you a question? It's rather visual, so let me get some help. Draco, Pansy, you there. Blaise. Tracey, Daphne, can you help a moment?"

He arranged his friends in a quick line. Then, starting from one end, had Pansy pick up a sticky sweet from one end of the table, and pass it to the next person, who passed it to the next person and so on until it got to Harry.

"This is for you."

"Ew! I'm not eating that!"

"Miss, this is why I am not kissing you. I don't know where you have been." He banished the treat, wiping off his fingers. "Besides, I belong to Hermione in that regards. And I would never hurt her or make her angry at me. Not on purpose."

The witch looked at the short line of people. Maybe she had kissed too many boys. She left the party quietly.

"Wasn't that a little harsh, Potter?" Blaise demanded.

"Yes it was, but I wouldn't allow another boy to come up and kiss Hermione. Why should I put up with that myself?" He wasn't going to mention the possible love potion lipstick.

"I suppose. But I don't like seeing witches cry."

"Well, we better get them to the dance floor then, and make them laugh at us instead."

And the group enjoyed the first of many of the Slug Club's social gatherings.

-OO—OO—

"Enjoying your party?" Emma Granger asked her daughter.

"Mum?"

The house in the south of France wasn't as large as the manor house on the island. This was more of a beach retreat home, but it was still lovely. The birthday party for the now twelve year old was being attended by a few parents of friends as well as some local wizards who would become their peers as Harry and Hermione grew. It was however, a wizarding home.

Emma waved a wand, and a serving tray came over from the table. "Canape? Act normal and breathe, I will explain later. Yes it was magic. Sirius' idea. So, how is school going? No more monsters? Or death-eaters?"

"School is finally what I feel like school should be. It is amazing. I'm learning so much. I miss you and ooof."

Lily Belle at come at her at speed. "Hermione! You have to see it! My latest masterpiece! I almost have the people moving right. I've missed you. Are we going to the island Mum? Can we go to the island? Why not? Oh piffle, never mind. I've got my colors upstairs. Stay here, and watch out for James, I think he snuck into Zonkos last week with his allowance."

"I thought James lost his allowance for a year?" Hermione asked.

"Mum said he could have it back since he was really, truly sorry and she had said it when she was mad, which is against the family rules, but he would lose it for two years if he ever did anything like it again. "Charlus informed Hermione all in one breath.

"Yes, well, James and I also had a little chat recently. He ever pulls a stunt like that, on Lily Belle or anyone else, and he won't have to worry about losing his allowance for two years or working on Ivan's farm for a year with no magic and no pay." Harry cracked his knuckles ominously. "But he truly did seem sorry."

The girl was gone, having gotten her hug. Sirius grabbed the girl before she left the room, put his family in a line, and cast a spell that to Hermione's ears sounded like a crystal goblet being clinked with a knife.

"I want to thank all of you for coming to Hermione's birthday celebration. We will be having dinner in just a little while, but I want to take this moment to give her our gift and wish her Happy Birthday!"

Christine walked up to her, and put a necklace on her of ancient design. "This has been in the family for a long time. It is yours now. Wear it as a symbol that you are loved and watched over."

Sirius gave her a big hug, and Hermione embraced each of Harry's siblings, being a bit wary of James' after Lily Belle's warning. Charlus was trying to be all grown up and manly, but then asked.

"Can you be on my team next match? I want to cream them!"

Hermione looked up at her parents, and the camera flashed at just the right time. She was looking to her parents, Harry, then his family with this look of awe and wonder. How had she gotten here? Whatever she needed to do to stay she would. This was a wonderful place to be.

The family sang several songs, and Hermione was enticed to a solo. It was during that song that a melodious counterpoint started that was clearly not human. James got to do the honors of bringing out the gift that the children selected for her. A magical toad.

She kept singing, putting her arm around the boy, the frog singing along. Then, surprising everyone with the sweetness and clarity of his voice, James joined in. They finished the old ballad as a duet, well trio with toad, to the cheers of all those assembled. James blushed.

"Well, you are going to have a long career at Hogwarts. I won't be in choir in my OWL or NEWT years, so we can share this toad. What is your name?" Hermione asked the toad

"I think we should call her Evangeline. It's a girl toad, and it is a pretty name." James blushed. He didn't realize that the former auror might not take it as a compliment, or understand that the little boy thought the witch was beautiful and was well into his first crush.

Hermione smiled. "Vangie could work? Hi Vangie, you sing so pretty, yes you do." She tickled the toad under the chin.

Neville came up and gave Hermione a small wrapped gift. It was clearly a book, but when it was revealed to be a guide on magical toads, Hermione was doubly touched.

"Wonder if she will like Trevor?" Neville asked.

"What's not to like about Trevor? Handsome fellow, reminds me of Harry in a way. Sings better though. I wonder if I kissed him, what would happen?" Hermione pondered, teasing her friend and future mate.

"Nothing. That is, no kisses from me. Ewww!" Harry informed her, in a good impression of James.

The family laughed, and sat down to dinner. Sirius had had some of the lobster caught during the time they were at the island put into stasis for future use. Knowing that Hermione enjoyed the crustacean, it was now being served for her birthday.

When cake and punch was served for afters, Sirius raised a glass. "Health, Happiness and love to all who are within these walls. We count you as friends of the Black and Potter clans."

They all drank the bubbling concoction that wasn't overly sweet or alcoholic. Narcissa had come for just a brief time with Draco and Pansy, saying that they had an emergency, so sorry to not be able to stay. Hermione had a feeling that the emergency was Lucius not being happy with them there.

But Neville and Lavender, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise had all come. Su Li couldn't get out of the castle without permission, so had to stay. And Harry had decided not to invite Susan Bones for reasons that he wouldn't tell Hermione.

She received gifts large and small, investment advice from the humble to the bizarre, and learned that in this venue most of Harry's extended family from Switzerland would not ever be there, especially the werewolf. Which was fine with Hermione.

She had had a wonderful party, and no one spoiled anything with tantrums.

-OO—OO—

The one hundred and eighty seven year old wizard was throwing a tantrum. "No, no, No! That is not what I said at all! I need to get out of here, and get this mess straightened out.

Albus was in the secure facilities of St. Mungo's Hospital. All charges against him had been dropped by the ministry. They man was clearly old, and needed care certain people had decided. He was not yet free thought.

He had a large room, with idyllic views from his windows that all proved they were magical windows. One was a picture of a mountain lake, water fowl now gliding towards a splash landing. The other was the ocean, with the tide going out. The third was a dark cavern. It had been a view of Hogwarts, meant to calm the man, but he had it changed to this. By request.

He wore magical inhibiting cuffs that were slowly killing him. He needed his magic to maintain his body, but he refused to say the oath that was required of him to have them removed. All he had to do was swear that he would no longer plot or plan or do anything that had to do with Harry Potter ever again. The man would rather die than promise that!

Today, Amos Diggory was visiting. He hadn't been popular in his previous department, and had resigned suddenly and with vicious slurs tossed to everyone in his leaving. For some reason, he had not been welcomed back with open arms. Amos was asking for help to get a paying job before his wife found out about it all.

"How in the world are you related to your son Cedric, I will never know! I should have put him in your place!" The elderly wizard fumed. Dumbledore refused to help him, angry beyond anything that Amos would make such a mess of everything.

The wizard left hat in hand, his face red in shame and anger. So this is where loyalty had gotten him?

The truth was that Dumbledore was running out of allies and had no way to help the man. Remus too had been to see him. His monthly stipend, small though it was had not come. Now, in reality he no longer needed that money. His visit was just to keep up appearances. And it gave him an excuse to visit and see if the wily coyote was really as mentally gone as he wanted people to believe, or if was he still sane.

Albus looked at the man that he had recruited as a boy. The werewolf was as a valuable resource. "Mr. Lupin. I owe you some gold. I am going to give you instructions that you must follow to the letter. I trust you to not steal from me. You've had the opportunity time and again to do so and you never had. I have a secret. Not many on our side know. Horace does, he taught the boy how though, didn't he, didn't he?

Albus cackled, then paused. "Have you parchment? Write this down."

Remus did as he was told. He was given either a treasure map, or the ramblings of an old man.

"Please. I need two thousand. There isn't much left, there might not be that much. Bring what you can. Bring the diadem. No. I can't let it fall into the wrong hands, I just can't." He whispered detailed instructions of what to do with the Ravenclaw heirloom.

Now Remus was in the small group looking for the horcruxes of the dark lord, but was disciplined enough to not show his emotions.

"I don't know when I can get into Hogwarts."

"I know. Take your time. Remember the tunnels? They are not blocked."

"Right." Remus wanted to howl. Harry was there right now, with secret entry to the castle yet unwarded? Christine was going to have to heal both of the marauders when Hans found out about that lapse. Well Padfoot.

Christine had a healing talent that was true healing, but it drained her. He was not going to let a woman he considered family die trying to heal him, because once she started on a stubbed toe for him, her magic would have her try healing everything. No, trying to cure his lycanthropy would kill her; he would not allow that. Remus focused on what this crazy wizard was saying.

Albus was willing to risk Remus' life to sneak into the castle with Mad-eye and others there? He either really had faith in his abilities or was desperate. Or an odd combination of both.

"I'll do my best, Albus. You rest. I'll report in a week, one way or another."

As the werewolf left the old man was looking at the cavern. "How do you get past the inferi without falling victim?" he muttered to himself.

-OO—OO—

Hermione and Harry were using the tables in the great hall for homework. They could talk there, and sit very closely, side by side. And the elves would bring him little appetizers and pat his head like he was three. It was sweet really, just annoying to the boy-who-lived.

Mad-eye twitched. "Did you see something, Potter?"

Harry looked up, and sniffed. "No, sir, but I smell something."

Harry raised his wand. On cue, they let loose with stunners, and a man fell, invisibility cloak falling to the floor."

Harry ran to him, picking up the cloak, and using it to hide the box that was being passed to him. Harry was to give it to Olaf without looking at it said the coded note he had been given earlier.

The former auror cast enervate. "What are you doing here?" the man demanded. Idiot, getting caught. If only Alastor had known who was there!

"You should learn to bathe. You stink." Harry said. He clearly had his mother's talents for taunts. Lily Potter that was, who never engaged in that sort of thing.

"You! You are the reason that a great man is suffering his slow loss of magic. If you had only stayed where you were supposed to stay, and do what you were supposed to do!"

"What, be abused my whole life and marry the red-headed girl too? Was that part of the plan? Deny me the talented, smart, and brave witch and give me oatmeal-for-brains? Where would Hermione go in his plans? On the arm of someone like Blaise or Draco, no offense to Pansy, I could see her being happy. But that doesn't sound like him. Probably potioned and sold to the mouth for a knut where she would suffer all her days."

"I'm sorry but Professor Dumbledore lost the plot! You, he, you must be part of his of his little band of misfits. Tell the Turkey Club that they need to stay away from me and mine, I mean it. Now, why are you here? To try to kill me too?"

"No, Dumbledore thinks you have his wand. I was just going to check." The werewolf knew that Harry knew this was a lie, just the story that he had been given to say if caught.

"I swear on my magic that that wand is not here." It was safe in his vault after all. "I thought that the auror broke it, or does the ancient one not remember?" It was fibs all around, so very Slytherin. The auror broke a copy of the death stick to make him think that it was gone for good.

"I tried to tell him it was broken. I promised him I would check. I'll be leaving." Remus said, trying to get his cloak back. Harry had put the box in his pocket, and was playing with the cloak.

"You can have it after we see you out the doors. And don't come back here unless you are on official business. You come back here invisible, and I will find a reason to arrest you." Alastor growled at him. Albus was losing it. And losing allies, sending them for things that were gone.

Harry and Hermione had defense next and left to get there early. He managed to hand over the box before anyone else was there. He had Ellery with him for this class. Alastor had no patience for first year defense, and broke in and started yelling 'Constant Vigilance' spraying stunners everywhere the first class he escorted Harry to. The auror had not hit any students because he hadn't been aiming for them. That had gotten him stunned by Olaf right then and there. Later he got an earful from Madame Bones, and wasn't allowed in class anymore.

Later that night, after Olaf made his way to meet some fellow knights, they met with the Unspeakables. Again, Harry was called from school, just for a short time, to deliver the diadem to the veil. He was glad that Hermione wasn't there, she would have gone ballistic with the loss of something so valuable.

Harry read the prepared parchment. He intoned solemnly "I do this with no malice, but returning unto death what is death's own." The diadem went into the veil with only a minor flash, though Harry had shielded this time.

Only two more to go. Where was the diary? How were they going to get the cup?

-OO—OO—

Lucius felt it again. A shriek of terror from a distance, the pull of magic from his dark mark. Why ever had he joined the Dark Lord? The lure of a spot of muggle-torture with friends? The chance to share a bed with a handsome man? He could have those things without joining a group of terrorists or marking his skin. No, he made promises, magical oaths to a monster because the monster seemed to be saying what he and his friends wanted to hear.

He looked around the Wizengamot. How many of the thirty-nine were left? And how many lines were ended if not by the dark one personally, then by Lucius himself and his so-called friends? There was great shame there.

The Dark Lord had been brought low by an infant practically still in swaddling bands. The dark lord was no great wizard, he was a fraud! And Lucius wanted his life back. He pulled back the sleeve of his robe to look at the dark mark. The Malfoy name used to mean something.

He had lost ten million galleons since gaining his majority. His gas and oil investments were starting to make up the loss, but it would take time to recover so much. Lord Malfoy had sold all but one manor home, but they still owed too much to the wrong people.

He needed money. His ancestor's journal helped in the beginning, but he was worried about the magic of the book. There were more and more questions than advice now, and he needed more help than was being given.

He looked at a recent letter from Draco. One hundred thousand paid for a decent witch! Pansy Parkinson was not the prize that he would like to have had for his son, but the Greengrass heir would not sell either of his children for any amount to him. He recalled that unpleasant conversation.

"If Lord Black comes calling, I will be ready. I was neutral during the war and lost money. Everyone who supported him lost money. The Potters and the Blacks are wealthier than ever. No. Go away Malfoy. You and your kind nearly bankrupted us all. Killed us all. You're tainted goods." Greengrass would suffer one day for his insolence, but he had not been wrong either.

That was they all had been labeled. Tainted. Now, if something were to happen to all of the Black Family, and Potter, then his own wife and son would inherit everything. What was he thinking? He wouldn't, couldn't! Sirius was family, plus the mother was a healer, he would be doubly in trouble there if he seriously considered it. No, no he must not covet other people's goods. And Black was a pureblood, true to the ways if rumors were right.

Maybe he could go to Black for a loan. Get out of debt with the sharks that were killing him, and catch up. Then he got a letter.

'Cousin Lucius. You have might have something I want. Can we meet? SB'

"Don't go away owl. Let me pen a reply." 'Where and when. LM' "Off you go."

Maybe they could arrange a trade, or better a sale. Lucius still had a nice library, maybe the man was looking for a rare book for the girl. Ravenclaw. Yes. Maybe he and his wife should have a girl. A bride price would truly help right now, but no. That was how he could afford Pansy. Same brush, same taint.

Besides, he would have to do some groveling, and assure his lady wife that all past affiliations were in the past if he wanted access to her bed.

He loved and revered his wife. He would never, ever submit her to his crass nature. But he couldn't seem to explain this to her, and she became offended at his dalliances. He was trying to do a better job at keeping them secret though. Stupid journalists! No, a daughter would only be a problem right now. What he needed was gold.

If he had to beg, he would. But he would get his family on the road to greatness once again, no matter the personal cost.

-OO—OO—

"Hermione, how many elves does it take to change a candle in the Headmaster's bedroom?"

"I don't know."

"Three. One to serve tea, one to tell him how great he is, and one to do the actual work. Now, how man elves does it take to change a candle in Neville's room?"

"Oy, Potter, I'm right here you know." Neville whinged. He might be doing his homework at the tables with them, but he was right there.

"I know, it is called a joke. Just play along!"

"Fine, how many?"

"Seventeen. Sixteen to do air freshening charms around the mouth's bed and one to do the work. Now, how many elves does it take to change the candles in Professor Olaf's office?"

Hermione giggled at this one. She was sitting on one side of the long tables, and the boys were opposite her. She had requested this as she had a paper due, and did not want him to tickle her prat way through like last time.

"I don't know Harry, and I'm afraid of him. So I maintain my right to silence."

"Good answer, godbrother mine. None. Do you know why? The dark is afraid of Olaf, not the other way around!"

"Good one Potter, but it is not going to save you from me. Up you get." The man was trying not to laugh. He'd have to share that one with Ivan!

"How long has he been there Hermione?" Harry asked, looking betrayed.

"Since you started the one about Ron. I just thought it coincidence." She smiled and did her cute one-handed bye-bye wave to him.

"Alas my love, I am off to my doom. But ere I die, remember that I shall never forget thee, and shall always love thee…"

"Now Potter!"

Hermione leaned over the table and kissed his cheek. "Nice try Harry. Good luck. I have a clue for you. Don't die!"

The two watched as the professor took Harry off to his remedial defense lesson. Ha! As if Harry needed remedial lessons.

"That's not a clue Hermione, that's a command." Neville opined.

"Whatever works for me to see him at breakfast tomorrow!" She retorted.

-oOo—oOo-

"What do you mean, you stunned him, Alastor? Couldn't you see that it was him?"

"Dumbledore, have you ever used a magical eye? I saw it was magic, shimmering in the air nearby. Potter smelled the man. Please. If an eleven year old can figure out which way to point the wand then why couldn't I? And no, I see magical energy, I don't have a little map that says here is my enemy, this is my friend. Just magical energy."

No wonder Alastor constantly twitched. There was magical energy everywhere!

"Lupin dropped to the ground, Potter picked up his cloak. He didn't have any gold on him! The man is thin, poor. If he said he would be here tomorrow then he will, but I am telling you he didn't steal your gold. If he had, he would look as though he had eaten better. Now, you asked me here to do what?

Alastor listened intently. He was on active auror duty. He listened and listened. His normal eye lost three tears.

He now understood why Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley had both left the group. Alastor would never serve a dark wizard no matter how powerful or what the consequences might be for going against him. Their years of fighting together were done.

There was a part of him that wanted to end the ancient wizard now. Destroy him before he could plot more evil. But Alastor knew that becoming judge and jury was dangerous, and a different path to the side of evil. He was an auror. He would wait for this man to finish and report in.

When the older man was done, Alastor got up, and stumped away. He would never answer the summons of Albus Dumbledore again, and grieved for loss of the one-time warrior of the light.

-oOo—oOo—

"How can this be?" The high councilor was livid.

"We do not know, my lord, but we have spies in the castle. The former headmaster's quarters were well searched. No more were found there. We have now found six in total of these foul creations that were turned over to us by our allies.

Six balls of brass covered in ancient runes of unknown language. Rumors of these had persisted throughout history. Six of the original nine! Supposedly only three were needed to erect the field, not that they were going to test them.

Where were the others? Did Dumbledore ever even have the full set? Some had come from the potions master's arrest, the other from the headmaster's.

"I wondered why an innocent was killed when magic showed that it was the headmaster headed for death. However, that spirit could be returned at a later date if she wishes. She is happy now."

"We feel that these abominations are how he dosed the healer with loyalty and confusion potions as well, my lord."

"The boy, the Chosen One, is targeted by many. So we will add another layer of protection upon him. And upon the healer there. That poor witch! Many are calling for a war tribunal for the man."

"I will not condone an assassination without proof that Dumbledore tried to kill Christine Black. Right now that is rumor and conjecture. And besides, I have the perfect help in place should we need it. No, it is time to add a few layers to Lord Potter's personal wards."

"And make certain that if Dumbledore returns to his post that we have people checking on the healer there. Loyalty potions! That man has much to answer for! Interfering with sacred vows!"

"Send word. Until he is questioned with one of our truth serums, level one care only for Albus Dumbledore from now until his death."

-oOo—oOo—

Amelia Bones was flustered, upset. What had the girl been thinking?

Harry Potter had patted Hannah Abbot on the back in regards to her being sad over Professor McGonagall's loss. More than once, and had given the girl sweets. So apparently, in a plot that Machiavelli would have found overly complex for the goal, Susan thought it would be a good way to get a kiss or three from the boy who lived. Never mind he was taken. Until the wedding, all was fair in love and war, and all that. Right?

Except that Harry hadn't played along. He had offered a handkerchief to the grieving girl who tried to wail on him, he put Hermione between them, and had even used Draco and Pansy as a shield. The girl was not taking a hint.

But now, now Susan had gotten creative. In a class that had Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, she tried to corner Potter and make him her minion of some kind. He had a younger sister, and was used to such ploys.

He dodged the redhead, then finally had had enough. At dinner, in front of the great hall, all four houses, and the teachers, he sang Hermione a love song. He did it in style if not in tune. He sang of his love for her and no others, and though women chased him and chased him, he would be hers for all eternity, and ended the song with a sincere kiss.

His song was accompanied by wonderful work on the bodhran. His drum work was good for being so young. The boy could play just not sing.

Hermione's smile was huge. She dragged him over to the Ravenclaw table for dinner. She got him started on dinner, then walked over to the Hufflepuffs.

"Thank you for that Susan. Harry has trouble expressing himself. If you hadn't been chasing him these last few weeks, it could have been years before he did something like that for me. So thank you again!"

Hermione waved bye-bye with one hand, and went back to feed Harry a few delicacies from her plate.

"Let it go Sue, you are just going to embarrass yourself again. And me. Let it go." Hannah told the girl in an undertone.

Susan looked at them and sighed. She didn't want to embarrass her friend. It just wasn't fair! It wasn't fair!

The headmistress led the applause for his song. She loved it!

-OO—OO—

Griselda Marchbanks made a very good headmistress. Professor Flitwick wanted to continue to teach, but gave up his head of house position to Professor Vector, a Ravenclaw when she was in school. She had fewer classes than he after all. Hogwarts was humming along. No more monsters, no more dark lords.

At then it was time for Samhain.

For Harry's family, this was a time of year of fasting, reflection, and rituals done right. Being the people that they were, the men were in one group and the women the other, never together. They had to fight together too much to see one another naked. It would be more than a little awkward.

Harry was growing up, and allowed to participate this year. He chose a pretty gem to put into the center of the circle, a lock of his hair, and a copy of a picture of him and Hermione on holiday. Harry did not know why, but Sirius had the wand he had won from Dumbledore, the ring that they had gotten from the first house, and the ancient Potter invisibility cloak.

"I want you to ask magic to show you where the diary is." Sirius said.

Everyone in the circle with them was part of the horcrux hunt. They did not however have the full circle there. Brune was missing, but no one wanted her there naked and vice-versa. Not that they would say it with Berend, her husband right there. Katya was also missing. She was a different case there as the men were faithful to their wives/sweethearts and didn't need any of THAT kind of image in their heads either.

Others in the group added their sacrifices. The ritual began.

Harry started to shake. Using the wand as a drawing tool, he traced a rough outline of a dark-mark. An image of blonde hair wavered for a moment, and then words 'Bad Faith' shimmered in the air.

Everything stopped. The room got very warm, and magic settled on Harry.

'Your time of testing is nigh on hand, my child, but you are protected under the covenant yet. Be faithful to magic.' And then in his ear alone. 'I love you sweet boy. And I know that you love me. It is not a betrayal to love two mothers who both love you.'

It was a woman's voice, clear, soft, musical. Sirius had tears as he looked around, trying for a bit of modesty with his hands covering his bits.

"Lily?" The man asked, but the voice was gone. The men quickly donned their outer robes.

"So, you understand what this means?" Hans asked Sirius gruffly.

"Yes, I do boss. I am about to do something very stupid. Do I have your approval to loan, no better, to give Lord Malfoy three hundred thousand galleons? It is enough to get him out of debt, and give him some capital to make improvements in his few holdings he has left."

"This your money, Lord Black, I don't understand…"

"I already had a meeting set up with him to see if I could get a name or two of his past associates. In exchange for this 'gift', he gives me an hour with him. He'll think it is for something, well, personal, but I intend to dope him to the gills with the auror special that you had Christine make. He'll sing like a bird, and never remember what was said. And better, think that I obliviated him after a party for my own sensibilities."

Hans shivered. Not much made him twitch. "This man likes other men?"

"Most of the death-eaters that I questioned in the past did. Oh, they would take muggle women against their will, and all had wives and such, but if you look at their families, they have one heir. That's it. One. Look, to me it's not a crime at all. As long as it is consensual that is. It's the other activities I object to."

"They should not be cheating on their wives, but I understand what you are saying." Petrov opined. He stopped Remus as everyone left the ritual room.

"I am proposing to my pretty witch at All Hollow's Eve. If you object, say so now to me in private. Not later."

Clearly that man felt Remus' attraction to the girl despite all that Remus had tried to do to keep himself under control in public. She should have been his mate! Her magic, her aura, everything. She would have been perfect for him. But she chose another. Remus never had the courage to ask her on a date before she was committed to this paragon of wizard kind.

Remus shook his head. He never had a chance. "I wish you and her every happiness. I mean it." He wasn't happy about the news, but what could he do? He fought with this man side by side. He was honorable, good, and handsome. Free from disease. Evangeline deserved better than himself anyways, even though it hurt to see them together, and see her and not be able to court her. His inner wolf howled in frustration. He wanted her for his mate, and was encouraging Remus to fight for her. The wolf lost the internal struggle. The werewolf offered his hand.

Petrov clasped it, and slapped his back. They joined the others.

"You know, Christine told me that Evangeline has a sister." Hans started.

Sirius face palmed. "Um, Hans, don't wind up the werewolf, you don't know what he does when angry. Tracey is Harry's age."

Hans paled. "Remus, I'm sorry – I did not know. I was not joking!"

"It's okay. It's okay." Lupin looked at their leader. "Why would a beautiful girl like her even date me when I am what I am? No, she is lucky to have a good man like Petrov, and he is lucky to have her."

Sirius loved his long-time friend, and his heart was hurting for him. He thought that there would be a witch for him eventually in life, but so far no luck. And having to play minion to that crazy wizard didn't help.

Sirius squared his shoulders. He was in a partnership with a casino in Las Vegas that Christine had never approved of. She didn't mind gnome resorts, but this one offered nearly naked dancing certain nights of the week, and thought that promoted something far worse than gambling. Divesting those shares would mean a good half million. That would give him the coin he needed, but he wanted to get the rest invested right away.

He thought about Emma's comments. What about an all-natural supplement for women's health? That had possibilities in the muggle world. And he could employ squibs, muggleborns, and help others while making a decent profit. That and make his wife happy because she did not have to worry about the money part, just making the formulas for others to copy.

Sirius smiled. Then unsmiled. Rats. He had to make the gnomes unhappy. Maybe it would be alright. Family emergency, bailing out family. It was going to be alright. Maybe they wouldn't kill him. Much.

He needed to find his wife and get some good snogging in before he left for Geneva and then Vegas.

-OO—OO—

While together, Hans gave them the bad news about the tunnels.

"Unless we work with the Board of Governors, we can't do anything about them. I know, it is a risk. But we only have two more, two more, and we can all relax about this Voldemort forever.

"I hear you, sir. I just don't like it."

"Britain can't keep secrets. We will tip our hand. I am so sorry Harry." Hans patted his shoulder.

The Chosen One was still young enough that everything in Hans was telling him to pull this child from this madhouse, and bring him home. Protect him. Forget Voldemort! But this was war, and the boy had good instincts. Alastor Moody was a good watcher too.

He hoped it would be enough.

-oOo—oOo-

"Professor Dumbledore, here it is. That bag has only three galleons it in. That was all that I could find in the pitcher you told me about. I will swear on my magic if you wish. As for the diadem, I destroyed it as you wished me to." Well, technically, Harry did, but it was worth it to be here in order to listen for clues about the diary.

"No, I probably used more than I remembered. Thank you for taking care of that. Shame to destroy something so beautiful and valuable. But it was necessary."

"Do you think there are more?" Remus dared asked. "Where? That was dark magic, it should be found, contained, abolished forever!"

"I don't know. I need my pensieve. I have gathered clues for a long time. Voldemort will be back soon, and then they will have to let me out of here. They will have to give me my wand back."

Remus was one of the few people who knew what that wand was.

"Albus. I am so sorry. Don't you remember? Harry took it from you?"

"Yes, and that infernal girl snapped it. But it could be fixed. I begged her to save the pieces. Maybe it won't belong to the boy, having been broken. I have hope. You still come, still serve, and I cannot pay you. I know that others will help too, not just for gold."

"While you serve the Light, I will always help." Remus intoned, near choking on the words. If only this man would help, would truly serve the Light! They could be allies!

But no, Albus had to be in control and do things his way. Remus was helping Harry, but it was hard playing the spy. His inner wolf told him to choose a pack and be loyal to it. Not this flimflam game.

"One day, I will be out of here, and able to pay you back. Maybe even many more times what you are owed. But for now, where my pensieve? Have you seen it? It was in my office. I need it."

"Everyone knows me and that I work for you. I will send out a few letters. Surely they can't keep something like that from you."

"You are a good lad. Thank you for your help."

Remus nodded. "I have to go to my warehouse job now. You take care, sir. I'll be by next week." Remus used to work in a muggle warehouse as security long ago. It was a good cover. Not too much coin in such work, unfortunately. He couldn't dress better most of the time.

The knights needed to know what this man was thinking. For now, Remus was to continue seeing the man once a week. Until the great wizard was dead, he would continue to be one of the greatest possible allies or greatest possible threats to Harry Potter. And as long as he had the potential to fight Voldemort, the knights would not order his assassination.

The headmaster mentally examined his board. Only a few pawns left. And he was locked up at the moment. This was not good. Not good at all. He needed gold if he was going to get anywhere. He looked at one of his last pawns. She needed gold too. Maybe. Hum. This needed thought.

-OO—OO—

The trial for Peter Pettigrew was public and short. Harry got to dress up in his finest robes, and escort his lady to the event. They were there to be seen, gather support, and hopefully find out more information on secret death-eaters.

The real questioning had all been done in private, with Sirius handed a very illegal copy of the interrogation. Right. Though Amelia wanted to clean house, she couldn't. Not completely. As far as she knew that were no more members of the Order of the Phoenix around. Death eaters was a problem for a different day.

Peter looked to the boy-who-lived and begged for mercy.

"When you choked me as a baby, was that an accident, or were you trying to kill me for your master? No, I don't remember it, but my parents do." Harry accused.

Peter paled, and looked around for ghosts as though James and Lily were there. For all Harry knew, they were.

"For myself, I think you were afraid, and did what you did to save yourself. I pity you for that." Harry turned to the panel of judges. "This man is a rat inside and out, but for me, I do not see that his death would serve any purpose. Life in Azkaban would be far harder. He would have sent my father there for life given a chance."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Harry. Always so sweet and kind…" Pettigrew started to say.

"I do this to honor my birth parents, rat. They did not kill when they could capture. You are captured. And when you die, you can explain why you betrayed them. Azkaban will give you time to work on your excuse." Harry bowed to the judges, and sat. His opinion on sentencing had been asked. Death was too easy, plus, they might need him for more information later. Hard to get that from the dead. Not impossible, just draining.

Not surprisingly, the rat got life in Azkaban, with the wearing of special manacles that would not allow him to shift form. That was a condition that Amelia specified. Justice or revenge for her falsely accused auror that she lost as a result of the rat man's crimes long ago.

After the trial, the couple met with several pureblood families, shook hands, and posed for pictures. Harry wore his Lord Potter face the entire time, Hermione proved herself a quick study. She could do the upper-class lady well.

She needed to work on her sniff, though.

-OO—OO—

The rest of the term went along fairly quietly. Headmistress Marchbanks liked to roam the halls, and had all of the schools ghosts helping with monitoring the students. She also monitored classes. She supported the idea of more sports, and accepted the proposed ideas of younger years playing well. As long as underage students had signed permission from their parents or guardians, they could participate in the new league.

To allow as many students as possible, instead of set teams, they had everyone show up who wanted to play. They would then rotate and substitute players. The younger forms had no beaters, just the keeper, seeker, and chasers.

All four houses had a wonderful time, and the children would spend hours flying on a nice weekend day. Rolando Hooch wanted to adopt Potter after all the infusion of new brooms into the school. These children had talent!

-OO—OO—

Giacomo Zonko was whistling happily if not in key while working in his shop. The tinkling bells informed him that he had another customer. Since it was a Monday, and not a Hogsmeade weekend day, he was surprised. He eagerly went to the counter to ask "May I help…" but that was as far as he got.

The stunner came from the side, and Mr. Zonko never had a chance.

-oOo—oOo—

Harry continued to try to make allies in all four houses. And run away from aggressive girls. He and Hermione were good friends, held hands a lot, but had decided that other than now and then that kisses would be saved for special occasions. Spending time together after dinner, and Harry walking her to her dorm for example was a special occasion. Or so he teased.

Then one day, near the Christmas break, Draco got a different sort of letter from his father.

"Well, Lord Potter. It seems that my father has been very, very busy lately. While he regrets not being able to attend the skiing that you have invited me to, he has encouraged Mother and I to go for at least part of the holiday." Draco informed them eagerly.

Harry looked to his other friends. Most were planning quiet times with family. Something he could clearly understand. Pansy nodded.

"Mother and I too are going. I think that my father and Draco's are going to get together while we are gone and get up to no good!" The girl huffed in the same way her mother did.

"I will not be joining you Potter. I have better things to do than hang around blood traitors and their spawn. Oh right, Black isn't your real father, we took care of him and your mudblood mother." Nott said, moving to the other side of the table.

"Ignore him. He's jealous that Lily Potter was a daughter of squibs, not muggles, and therefore is a pureblood. Likes to try to prove himself superior. Too bad he has no weapons for that." Harry added the sniff. Hermione copied him. He put his hands together rapidly with no sound in approval. She was getting it! Time to focus on the holiday instead of twits.

"Well, we will have fun. And the gnomes have a section that is magicals only, so we can make snowmen, have snow wars, all of that and use magic!" Harry waxed on.

Hermione smiled. She too was looking forward to it all.

"Neville, are you and your grandmother coming?"

"For a couple of days, yes."

"You must bring Trevor!" Hermione enthused. "I'll bring Vangie! I've seen the brochures to this place, and they have singing several nights a week."

"Of course I'll bring him! Sorry, we need to be going. Well you allow me to escort you to choir?" Neville asked Daphne, Tracey and Hermione.

"Great, my godbrother steals my girl, and takes the best looking witches from our house. Except for Pansy." Harry gulped.

"Nice save, Potter." Moody growled.

"See you later. Don't forget the performance tonight. 7PM." Neville waved, trying to figure out how to carry Trevor and offer his arm to three witches.

Even magic didn't seem to help him with that.

-OO—OO—

Two days before the family gathered together in Switzerland, Sirius Black, Ivan, Remus, and Katya met in the London house. It was time to question Lucius Malfoy. The others remained hidden as the not-so-former death eater was drugged and mined for information.

Sirius now had the name of every death-eater that Lucius knew of. Even now, the knights were quietly dosing and questioning so-called former followers of the dark lord to see what people knew, what they were up to, and to see what the plans for the future were. The group would die without a head, but no one seemed in a hurry to take over.

The truth serum they used removed all memory of the questioning from their minds. The death eaters were left with a feeling that they had forgotten something but no healing or magic could bring it back. The interrogation was chemically removed from their minds.

Lucius had no knowledge of a diary, but their information was so scant it was hard to form good questions about it. It could be sitting on a library shelf in one of the homes he had sold and was not aware of the thing's loss.

Remus had managed to get permission to give the headmaster his pensieve back. And the man was sharing his scant clues at a howl-inducing slow pace.

Together, the group felt it was going nowhere fast in terms of finding the diary. But they would keep trying. It was time to take a break, be with family, and enjoy the holiday.

-OO—OO—

Several parents, all wealthy nobles and purebloods, were invited to the castle to see several short dramas, a Christmas choir, and enjoy a holiday feast. Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black, Edmund Parkinson, and several others of the wealthiest of Britain were joined not only by their own ladies, but Lady Longbottom, Madam Bones and others for the special night.

And they all did have a wonderful time. The children's singing was sweet and perfect, the short dramas made by them less than professional, but touched the hearts of the parents there. Harry wished that one day all parents would be included, but that day still had to be fought for and won.

Mr. Weasley sat with his children, and put a silencing spell over Ron when he started taunting the dancers that happened to be from Slytherin House. The short ballet was breath-taking. Magic, music and art combined together. He kept looking over to check on Professor Sinistra. They had been seen together up on the astronomy tower, and sat next to each other at meals, talking together.

Gossip around the school was that they would be married soon, and the twins had a betting pool going. When asked about whether or not they objected, they shook their heads no, but refused to say more about their family situation.

Harry sat with his parents, who were very impressed with Hermione's singing voice. She and their other friends were clearly happy, holding their musical toads, and beaming at happy parents. It was a joyous time.

-OO—OO—

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" the desperate wizard said. He had been working hard too, trying to modify an imperius potion took time, and doing it with a wand pointed at your head did not lend to creativity.

The result might work. Sort of. He gave the formula to the monsters that held him.

He was then obliviated and returned home. His friends in the village had reported his disappearance and locked up his shop for him, but the last few weeks of his life were just gone.

Promising himself to contact the goblins or gnomes about protective wards, the wizard got back to work, unsure of what had happened to him. And worse, he had missed most of the Christmas rush! The poor children!

-OO—OO—

At the end of the night, Harry and Hermione left with Harry's parents. They were spending the first half of their vacation with just family in Switzerland, and then would repeat two weeks with everyone meeting friends at The Mount.

The Grangers didn't mind Hermione going with the Blacks, as they were going too. The dentists didn't want to go to the gnomish ski resort. But since they were family, they were allowed to come to the secret valley at the foot of the Alps. It rarely snowed there before the end of January, protected as it was, but this year was very cold, and the snows came early.

The family just spent quiet time playing games, eating, talking, and playing in the snow. There was a muggle ski area not far from them, well, not by magic. They did take a day to go muggle-style skiing.

Evangeline spent the time with Petrov at his little cottage. The couple hadn't set a date yet, but they were living together when not on duty. They picked out a tree, made decorations, and had a little quiet Christmas at home.

The werewolf had said little to either of them, but his friends saw that was clearly in pain. Evangeline saw none of it though. Only Petrov noticed. Remus spent his time with the Blacks.

At the Black's home, Christmas Eve was spent singing carols and opening new pajamas, a tradition of Christine's family that they enjoyed even now. While her muggle family didn't visit them there, she had reached out to them to reconnect. It was going slow, the divide was great, but as she had packed a box of treats and gifts for her family, she had hope that things would be better in future.

Remus' featured sheep jumping over little fences. He smiled at what he thought of as his sister-in-law and thanked her.

Sirius's had all sorts of dogs of every kind.

Harry's pictured bright yellow ducks, a joke idea that Hermione had to keep him safe from Dark Lords and the like.

Hermione loved her new nightgown, it was soft and warm. The fuzzy robe and slippers all matched. Hers, Lily Belle's and Christine's were the only ones that didn't have some fun or silly theme.

"Did you make these Christine?" Hermione asked.

The lady blushed. "I wish. No, there's a witch in the village that likes to do this sort of work. The robe has warming charms, as do the slippers. Finish your chocolate children. It's time for bed."

"One more story Mum, please!" Lily Belle asked.

Hermione offered to read the family a new Christmas story that they had never heard. Harry put his arm around her, and stared into the fire as the girl read. As she did, Lily Belle fell asleep in her lap, and had to be carried off to bed by her father.

"One day, Hermione, you'll read that story to our children. Good night." Harry gave her a very chaste kiss, this being a special occasion after all. Harry and Hermione hugged Remus and Harry's parents. Next Hermione hugged her parents' good-night as well, and received a kiss on her forehead from her mum and dad.

Hermione was sharing with Lily Belle. She went to sleep feeling warm and happy and loved.

There was Peace.

 **A/N Thanks for reading – and thanks to my son Daniel for his help with the candle jokes. He suggested that Olaf overhearing it might be humorous.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Auld Lang Syne

Chapter 10

 **A/N – I do not own Harry Potter, drat. Still own by the original JKR, and thanks go to her and her people for letting us play with her characters.**

 **There is a scene in this chapter that might be intense for sensitive readers – the beginning and ending are marked. Please skip if you want to miss it.**

 **To quote Robst, this story is a creation of my own for me and my family's amusement.**

 **I chose to publish here because if even one person liked it, then it was worth the flames. If you don't like it, feel free to write your own story and share with us – you may find a new hobby and we will have something new to read.**

The family arrived in Germany at a small magical town. The décor was Alpine themed, the furniture old-world and comfortable, but it was the welcome that was warmest of all.

"Lord Potter! And the future Lady Potter! Welcome, welcome! There is a gathering in the great room in forty-five minutes for carols, then the ice sculpture contest will begin with our top gnome artists competing. Lord and Lady Black! Welcome, welcome! Cocktails will be served in the games room all night Lord Black. I see a note that you have a credit of three thousand galleons from your previous stay. You can have that in coin, or use it at the casino, sir. As you wish. Or perhaps Lady Black would like something from the shops. Do you know that the last time, when you bought that lovely black star sapphire necklace with diamonds for your wife that the jeweler had an immediate deluge of orders for similar things. You have a good eye for design, my lord. Thank you for returning to 'The Mount'. If you need anything at all, please call upon any of us. Enjoy your stay!"

The gnome smiled. Lord Black felt welcomed. Actually, he felt that Harry's fame, and both of their family money was welcome. Gnomes were the oddest combination of magically powerful house elf and the greediest of goblins, who combined that with the work ethic of Helga Hufflepuff. They also took ruthless to a new level, but if you were their friend, they did treat you well. They would be very safe there.

Draco and Narcissa showed up with a house-elf carrying all of their things.

"Lady Black, Lord Black, Harry, Hermione, you all know my mother, Lady Malfoy. Dobby, take our bags to our room."

"Welcome Narcissa, Draco. So good of you to come. Kensy can show your rooms, everyone. After you have a chance to freshen up, do you want to meet up here?"

"Yes, please." Narcissa looked a bit haunted to Christine's eyes. "What a beautiful place this is. Do you vacation here often?"

"Not really, but we do like to come here upon occasion. There are many children activities. We have all but one of our elves with us, one for each child, not that the older ones need supervising so much as it just makes me feel better."

Narcissa nodded and looked around.

"I'm worried that he is about to do something terrible." She whispered to her friend.

Christine squeezed her hand. "Is there anything that I can do?" she asked in a worried voice.

"No. No. But there is a shift in him, and I am very, very worried. But if I was at home, I would be alone and worried. At least here, I can look at the beauty around us, and try to focus on something else for a time."

Christine closed her eyes. "Sometimes, it hurts to feel alone and helpless. You are more than my friend Narcissa. You are family." All this was said seriously in a whisper.

Aloud to Draco and Narcissa, Lady Black continue. "I have a surprise for you, but later. Come, we need to hurry. I don't want to miss the singing. Kensy, please show our friends to their rooms now."

Sirius turned worried eyes to Christine. Oh boy. This could be something like Narcissa knew her husband was seeing other men on the side to Lucius was getting ready to plot terror and mayhem on some part of the world.

He looked at Dobby. The elf looked abused. That wouldn't stand, and Sirius wondered why Narcissa was putting up with that. Christine saw too, and nodded her head. She and her husband could communicate silently at times. Not that they didn't mix up signals occasionally, but not this time. The elf would be taken care of later.

-OO—OO—

 **WARNING – This scene contains real death eaters that are not tossing muggles into the air as torture – no details, but situational implications. Skip to the next section if you are sensitive.**

Lucius looked around the room. Wealthy men holding outrageously expensive liquor in the finest crystal tumblers. The dark musky scent of the world's finest cigars wove through the room. They had gathered to discuss the future of their group without Voldemort. All of them had been feeling the strangest twinges in their dark marks.

"What I say next may sound as though I have lost my senses. If I said them to the Dark Lord, I would surely have lost my life."

Lucius' eyes gathered the men's attention, and he used his cane to point at a map of England he had hung on the wall in preparation.

"Sixty million muggles, more or less in England alone. To put it in terms that you can conceive, there are what? Less than a hundred thousand of us here in the same space. They outnumber us, roughly a thousand to one. The dark lord set out to kill them all slowly. I do not believe that killing is the right answer, for no matter how many of them we kill, if we lose even one pureblood family, isn't that one too many in this quest, isn't that one too many? And other purebloods will object to us killing muggles in wholesale slaughter like we had going before."

He had colored pamphlets from his investment banker. "Look at these. Look at the industries that are making good money. I say that we do better to become Lords of the Earth. I say that we conquer the muggles by means of financial control, not death. That we become the masters of this world by holding onto the purse strings."

"What about doing more? Using imperius, potions or curses. Make them our slaves." Lord Nott opined. He was furious with his son for not taking the opportunity to get close to Potter. The Malfoy boy was smart and cunning.

Avery chimed in. "We could test that idea. I like it."

Lord Malfoy smiled. "I have something going already along those lines. A little test. I'll share with the group more if it works. But yes, I agree with you. Too bad that we lost Severus. Worse, the man never wrote down how he made his delightful potions. He is missed." He raised a glass in gesture and was joined by others in a toast to their late friend.

Severus could get anyone to do anything with a potion. The man had been a genius!

"But what of fun? Are we to leave them alone entirely?" Edmund Parkinson whined.

"My dear, dear friend. This is Yule! I have excellent gifts for you all. Would I deny you the pleasure that you all deserve as the Lords that you are?"

Lucius beckoned, and the men followed him as he opened a secret door that led to a wide curving staircase down.

They were in the hidden dungeons of Malfoy Manor. The cells contained a variety of young muggle men and women who appeared to be handsome and beautiful.

"Lucius, for me?"

Edmund watched as Malfoy pulled one lovely girl out of the cell that had his preferred looks.

"We'll table the discussion for the moment, but I do like your thinking, my lord. Now girl, come with me to my room just down the hall. We are going to play some fun games together." Edmund cackled evilly with glee.

Lucius doubted the girl would like any of his games, but since she was a muggle, and unlikely to survive the next two weeks of his sort of fun, it didn't really matter, did it?

Lord Malfoy wanted to stop the terror and madness that got purebloods killed. He didn't say that they couldn't cull the herds now and then. One needed to eat after all, and to him, all muggles were was another sort of commodity. At least on a personal level.

The other men all patted their host for his fine accommodations, and picked out their own muggle. For himself, Lucius went upstairs a moment to write a letter.

' _My darling lady wife, my business here is going to take most of the holiday. Enjoy the gifts that I sent. If you need to come home early, please give me warning. I am hosting a business seminar here of men that are of the vilest nature, and would not have you exposed to such. I would remove them from your home if needed. You are a lady, and should be protected from such. Remember, I love you. Always Your Lucius._ '

He sent it off via owl, returning downstairs to the delightful type of holiday chorus that he truly enjoyed. The screams of terror were music to his ears. Deciding on a girl first, he made his way to his own special chamber in the dungeon. Yes, everything was ready. Time to join the choir.

 **END MUGGLE TORTURE SCENE**

-OO—OO—

The first day at the lodge was amazing. First, they got to meet a new friend. After much coaxing, Xeno Lovegood finally decided to join the group, and all of the children got to meet Luna Lovegood. She looked straight at Draco for a long moment, then looked around her.

When she got to Harry, she touched his head where his scar had been.

"Magic decided to heal you. Magic is funny like that. Did it hurt? To have evil inside you?" Luna asked quietly.

Hermione bit her lip. Harry had not talked about his scar, though it seemed like everyone knew that he had had one, except that he didn't now.

"I think it did, Luna. But I don't remember much. I did wonder why I didn't bounce. That makes sense now. Magic allowed me to be hurt so I could be healed. Thanks for that."

The blonde looked at him intently and nodded. None of the others had a clue what she was talking about.

"Do you know how to ski Luna? Do you want to go?" Hermione asked.

Luna looked outside, and then inside the lodge. "I want to do everything here, please. So whatever you were going to do is fine."

Harry nodded. He informed his mum that they would be going outside. The children all were wearing magical clothing to stay warm in the cold weather. He helped Lily Belle into her skis then donned his own. Luna put on the borrowed equipment with practiced ease, but Neville had to have help. They had elf help to the magical gondola that took them to the top of the gentle slope. Stan, Hans' great-nephew was on duty, watching over the children, and enjoying the day.

Stan's eye looked better too. Mum had refused to heal it after Petrov popped him one for trying to kiss Evangeline the other day at headquarters. The woman was wearing his ring! He was incorrigible, she had said. Harry was going to look that one up. Probably meant a man who tried to kiss anything remotely female even if it meant risking his life.

Hermione loved to ski, and she and Harry could have gone on a more advanced slope, but he wanted to take the first run with Lily Belle and his brothers. Plus, Neville, Draco and Luna said they knew how to ski, this would be a test of their skills.

Not surprisingly, Luna and Draco were quite skilled. Neville fell. A lot. After the first run, he was ready for hot chocolate, and so was James. Lily Belle wanted to go on one more run before going in, but Harry knew that she was tired, and really should rest.

"Lily Belle, Neville has never learned how to do magical art before. Maybe you could show him?" Hermione suggested. That made Luna want to go in, but she also wanted to ski more. Deciding to stay outside for now, she got a promise of a future lesson for herself.

With half of the children going back, Stan signaled that he would stay outside. His was hopefully going to be a quiet shift, but being as close as they were to victory over the dark lord, it was not time to rest. But the gnomes did have the best wards, and they were not disturbed, well, not by any with evil intent.

Harry Potter mania had hit the slopes, and Stan had to let a few families take pictures. After that, he played stern guard, and Harry and his friends got to ski in peace for a time.

-OO—OO—

"You are crazy! Breaking into Gringott's! You can't break into Gringott's!" Brune was livid.

Sirius and Remus had gone back to double the time, but spent a short time apart from the family to talk plans for finally dealing with the cup that contained a soul piece from the dark lord. That would leave only one horcrux left to destroy if this worked!

"It was done before, you know. Flamel's stone was stored in a vault, temporarily. One of the dark lord's minions managed it." Katya shot back.

They were not going to get into the debate of the legality of Dumbledore's initial possession of the stone, nor its subsequent use as a lure to bring a dark lord into a school full of children. The stone had been returned to its original proper owner, with his thanks. Harry even got a nice Christmas gift from the elderly couple that looked younger than his parents.

Too bad Mr. Flamel hadn't known about the diary. That would have been nice gift there.

"No, this is wrong. There has to be a better way." Hans stated, and most of the group looked like they were backing him up.

"I hear you. But what if I said that I had a strand or three of Bellatrix's hair, that Narcissa Black Malfoy, her sister, is staying with Sirius' family right now, and that I had a plan of stealth not to remove the cup, but to open the vault and destroy it in place? That should prevent the alarms from going off." Remus outlined bravely. Hans' was giving him his worst death-glare.

"Won't the goblins know that she is in Azkaban? Berend asked. He agreed with his wife that this was not a good idea. He had a bad feeling about this.

"That is why there are newspapers like the Daily Prophet, polyjuice, and the Marauders. They need to just think that she is out, right? They will not deny access to anyone's vaults. Very equalitarian and non-judgmental. Has made them money in the past."

"Alright, alright, alright. Good idea. One major problem. Vault key?"

"Would you believe that a certain lady auror still has access to the property room? Bellatrix's wand, vault key, approximately one hundred fifty galleons and a pack of Drouble's best. The key in the property room and the wand are now good fakes. We have the originals here." Remus laid out their store.

It would mean Kingsley's job if word got out he did the actual switching, so Evangeline offered to take the blame if caught. It meant including the former member of the Order into the horcrux search, but like Mad-Eye, he supported the Light. Besides, Shacklebolt's animagus form was canine, and would be very useful to them. Remus never actually lied, exactly. He asked a question, did they believe. Apparently the answer was yes.

"We do not need Narcissa. No. Brune can do it. She cackles like Bellatrix already." Petrov suggested.

"Thank you, I think. We get a three hour dose, plus have backup. I don't want to change in front of a goblin. That would make me dragon food. Dying in a blast of hot flames is not the honorable end I am looking forward to." Brune shuddered.

It was agreed. Katya planned some minor pyrotechnics to show that the dangerous witch was free. Brune practiced fiendfyre while her husband Berend practiced the charm to end it in case it got out of control. Petrov would be going to banish the soul piece with the cup's destruction.

Sirius offered Berend the Potter invisibility cloak. It was supposed to hide everyone, including death. As long as Harry loaned it willingly, it would work. It had refused to work for the thief that took it. The cloak would be tested to its limits in this ploy. The risk was great, but to not act was a greater risk.

Everything was in place.

-OO—OO—

Draco tried to sing the unfamiliar songs along with his friends. His voice wasn't as good as Neville's but was much better than Harry's. Narcissa smiled as she watched her only son with his friends. Luna was slowly starting to come out of her shell. She had been so quiet.

"So Harry, you seem to be trying to make allies in each house. What is happening in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff? You hardly talk to anyone other than Hermione!" Pansy demanded.

She and Draco had both been told to stay away from home. A directive that seemed to please their mothers. She watched with interest as the boy-who-lived turned bright red, and it wasn't from the cold.

"Well, you see, in Ravenclaw, there are these beautiful witches. Um. Padma Patil, Su Li, and some others. Cho Chang." Harry closed his eyes, but felt Hermione's boring into his. Oops. He opened them quickly and tried to look innocent of any bad thoughts. "I tried talking to them, and they started talking about how big their dowries were, and wanting to know how I felt about four wives as a limit. Apparently that is the law in some places, who knew? And I said that I thought that the law in England was one wife, and if it wasn't it should be because talking about anything else would see my sudden and sure death. Hermione would kill me!"

As Hermione was glaring daggers, this was believed. The witch collected a cheek kiss, and the boy-who-lived survived another death glare. She was at least starting to relax.

"When I tried to talk to Justin Finch-whatever, he got all high and mighty on me, and said that my titles weren't real. I didn't know what to say. He then talked about his family money, and acted like three million pounds was a lot of wealth. Which apparently was the amount in his trust account. Please. Real wealth has nothing to do with coin, or paper, or whatever his money is. Then Ernie something said other things. Susan Bones seemed to be willing to be friendly, of the 'I'm not betrothed and have a nice dowry, why don't we contract' sort of friend. She may be pretty, but she terrifies me. I was attacked during my first week of school, and my bits suffered. I don't want to give Hermione an excuse to finish what the dark lord started. Please. So, I think that I have made good friends so far, and have taken care of myself at the same time. Does that answer your question?"

The girls all laughed at hen-pecked Harry. Hermione pretended to hit him with a nearby couch pillow, which of course started a pillow fight. Even the adults joined in, banishing the 'real' pillows back to the couch, and conjuring light and fluffy substitutes that the children then batted back and forth with magic. Lily Belle came up to Hermione and saw what she was doing with her wand, and started banishing pillows towards people too. She tired quickly, but her parents saw her doing advanced magic for such a young age, and were proud of her.

The group went down to lunch laughing, and Lily Belle was more than ready for her afternoon nap that Darla took her too afterwards. Sirius swooped his lady into his arms after lunch.

"See you at dinner children. Be good. Have fun." Sirius bid goodbye to his guests and carried his wife to bed for their own well-deserved 'nap'.

"Your cousin surprises me. He was quite the lothario at school, and now, he acts as though he is really in love." Rosalind Parkinson commented in a whisper to her friend.

"No act, my friend." Narcissa responded back. Then aloud. "Who wants to go to the skiing class that they are offering? I know that I could use a refresher."

Neville and Pansy responded to that, and all the rest got ready to go outside. Hermione was having a marvelous time. She held Luna's hand on the way out to get their skis.

"Do you know Luna that until this summer and started being with Harry and having a lot of amazing adventures that I never had friends before? It feels like a different life now. Completely. Hogwarts, Harry, his family. They have changed my life."

Luna nodded. Her father was off tracking the Yeti that had been spotted further up the mountains. She knew that it couldn't be a real Yeti as their group was in the Alps and those beasts were in Nepal in the Himalayas, different mountains altogether. But he was happy. It would be nice to have friends her own age. Hermione was a mystery. She could be so mature one moment, such a child the next. But she had a deep connection to the boy-who-lived already, she could see it. Not like a physical thing, but a bond.

"Hermione, I want to be friends with Harry and everyone here too, and you. I know that you are busy with school. But during the holidays, maybe Easter vacation, could you visit me? I get very lonely."

"Of course we will visit you. Sirius comes to get us out of Hogwarts all the time. I'll ask if you can come over. And during Easter, we might go to the island. It is wonderful there. I love to swim, and since it is their own private island, we can wear more modern swimming costumes." Hermione made a face. "The one that I have to wear here makes me feel that I am visiting Victorian England."

Luna laughed. "Why is that? We do rituals skyglad, but then wear everything but our socks to go swimming!"

The girls laughed and joked all afternoon. James tried to push Hermione over a jump once, a small one, but miscalculated, and wound up going over a bigger one himself. He landed on one ski, overbalanced, flailed his poles, and managed to stay upright.

"Oh, I am so showing Dad that memory! That was amazing James. Do it again, do it again!" Charlus chanted. James stuck out his tongue, and was off like a shot, embarrassed. Harry asked if she was alright before charging off. The boys took off, while the ladies took a more relaxed glide back.

It was a happy group that met for a light dinner. Tonight was Christmas Eve, and they would be exchanging gifts, staying up and eating special hors d'oeuvres that were made just for this holiday. Sirius looked smug and happy, Christine snuggled into his side. Lily Belle flitted around the room, occasionally sitting on her mother's lap now and then when not chatting with Luna, Pansy, and Hermione.

Narcissa looked at the group in wonder. So this is what family felt like. She had never felt it before growing up. She saw Draco looking at her, and she smiled at him. A genuine smile of love. He walked over and embraced her. The love that was in the room was almost a palpable force.

Draco then looked at Pansy. She nodded, and they shared not just their first embrace, but a short and sweet kiss too.

Hermione stood, and started singing 'Silent Night, Holy Night'. And for the first time in their lives, the Malfoy and Parkinson families celebrated Christmas.

-OO—OO—

"Mediwizard! Help! We need help!" The sonorous enhanced call reached the furthest corners of the magical part of the lodge. The little clinic's doors were shut however. It was Christmas morning. Where was their staff?

Little gnomes in their glamours were scurrying everywhere, the door unlocked and opened, and the injured child on a stretcher was laid on the bed.

Christine walked over to one of the gnomes. "I am a healer, good host. May I offer assistance, at least until your people arrive?"

"Yes, yes! Thank you, my lady. And your name?"

"Christine Black." The lady headed to the clinic, her robes turning that awful shade of green that no one would wear except a healer in the line of duty. Well, not willingly.

A worried mother was holding the hand of a nine-year old or so boy and crying loudly. His blonde hair was matted with blood. Half of his face was mangled, his eye, oh dear.

"Ma'am, I'm a healer, and I can help your little boy, but your shrieks have to stop now. Go out there and find Lord Black and have him assemble at least a good half dozen people now! While I stabilize him. What is his name?"

"Kevin. Kevin Naismith."

"You're going to be alright Kevin. Mum, go, please! Get the help I need!" The witch was shaken out of her shock. The gnomes too went to Sirius with her request as the healer got out her one-of-a kind stones and placed them on the boy, chanting.

She took a moment to down some stomach soother. Eye injuries always did it to her. She had had so much to deal with in the emergency room, and did so with grace. Except for eye injuries. Her clan came running.

They didn't know this boy, so chanted 'Sanus Kevin' over and over. Their power was channeled by the healer, and soon his face, while still covered in gore, was whole. His unseen bodily injuries and internal bleeding all healed. The boy's color and breathing were much, much better.

Christine nodded, and the group stopped. She was drained, pale, but the boy was alright.

The gnomes looked at her in awe. "How did you do that? What was that? You never used potions!"

Petrov took over and cleaned up the boy's face. He knew how to check his eyes and everything was fine.

Hermione, who had come over to help was impressed. Magical healing was amazing! She had to learn how to do this!

"See your regular healer when you get home. No magic for a week young man!" Christine admonished.

"Magic? What are you talking about? Who are you people?" his mother looked frightened. Oops. Christine forgot this was a mixed resort. She looked at her husband. The boy was clearly a wizard, so she had just assumed mum was a witch. She turned it over to the aurors to obliviate her mistake or not as they chose.

She left the clinic feeling so drained.

Christine had three gnomes following her. She ordered some snacks, healing like that always took so much out of her, and she ordered a round of hot chocolate for everyone, and then she collapsed back into the comfortable couch were they had started to gather to decide what to do that day. Other than a horse-drawn sleigh ride, they did not have much planned. Narcissa came to sit next to her. A wave of her wand had her cleaned up, back into the crimson red robes she started with, and had her hair fixed as well.

A pudgy man with a balding pate was headed her way. He entered the area where the family had gathered at speed, and did not slow down until he hit the Evangeline line. Then he faced a drawn wand.

"Who are you? What do you want? And backup a few steps, you're in my space." The former auror, now officially an ICW auror demanded. The entire clan served the ICW, except the two thieves, and the wanted murderer. But he had a good reason for the incident. But everyone else, they were just on call. It gave them clout around the world.

"I am the healer here. I was just running a little late. The child should have been put in stasis and left to me. Not healed by some crank with miracle rocks and voodoo chants." He huffed.

Christine was too tired to think of any good taunts. She let her guard take care of it.

"My lady, the Lady Black, who is here on vacation with her children heals a child who was injured. You were not here. You did not hear the pleas of the goblins, gnomes, whatever calling for help. If you had, you could have helped. You were not here. My boss offers help. They didn't tell her to put the kid in stasis, they asked her to heal him if she could. And you know what? She could! You know why? 'Cause she's a healer. Now, I know that real healers are protected by that oath thingy. That means that I can't kick your butt all the way back to your office. It doesn't mean that you can't be sued for harassment. Ever hear of Boring and Leach? You will if you don't get away from her now, you ungrateful little parasite. Too bad there isn't a cure for you!"

The man paled, and scurried back to his office. Evangeline was surprised not to see a trail of slime or something left behind. What kind of person was that?

Lord Black returned with his retinue. He saw Miss Davies' pose, and looked around.

"Did you already clean up the body or what?" He asked.

She relaxed when she saw her fiancé but she was on duty so Petrov got a chin uptick in acknowledgment that he was there.

Narcissa stood. "Well done, my dear. Evangeline was doing her job. Everything alright?"

"Yes, the mother needed to know that magic was real since the kid is a wizard, and likely on Hogwarts rolls even now. Lives in London, here on holiday. He's resting today, but we'll likely see him around. The gnomes love you Lady Black. And say thank you."

He opened one of their signature black velvet boxes with cloth of gold interior. Inside was a bracelet that matched the necklace that Sirius got her. It was lovely, with diamonds and rare black star sapphires. It was clearly enchanted, and was worth a fortune.

He put it on her wrist and kissed her hand. The group then talked about their intended schedule. Christine snuggled against Sirius. Her vote of a real nap was overturned. She sipped pepper-up, and went happily if a bit tiredly to the oversized sleigh drawn by four draft horses.

-OO—OO-

Andi, Ted, and Dora Tonks showed up on Boxing Day with Charlie Weasley. The family played together in the snow, the older ones taking lessons and learning to ski. Charlie had a natural talent, but was focused on his girlfriend and not her famous cousin.

They exchanged no gifts, nor did anything big, just played and ate and had fun together. And sang together around the roaring fire that night.

Harry was glad to see that the Dark Lord Weasley hadn't managed to break them up. Harry liked Charlie, and Dora was fun.

In all the perfect secret holiday, and Andi and Narcissa talked, and talked and talked.

-OO—OO-

The rest of the week past by busily with rounds of many activities. All of the adults, along with the first year students and Luna attended the New Year's Eve party on the wizarding side of 'The Mount'. They danced enthusiastically if not well, and Harry even took his mum for a waltz once to the delight of the journalist snapping pictures. Narcissa and Draco did the same, but Lady Parkinson refused to dance even with Draco. She didn't want her picture in the papers. Her husband's name was not yet really cleared, a cloud of doubt hung over them, so she tried to make sure that her name brought no dishonor to the family.

Hermione loved to dance, and Harry obliged with good grace if not skill. He held her close, and said that the old year was ending, but to him, it was a special year.

"It is the year that I met you. My life is changed now. Every chapter from now on in the story of my life will be better, because instead of being alone, they have a new person. You. I love you."

He pulled her close, and she hugged him tight. But they were not the only couple celebrating both the old and new year.

Petrov and Evangeline danced and danced, both being off duty. They had not yet set their wedding date, but were very much a couple. She had been asked to go on a couple of missions for the clan, but so far she had said no. Her remit was to take care of Lady Black. And that is what she did, even off duty, she stayed close. Petrov admired the girl's honor. His English was better, and she was picking up a bit of German here and there.

Their last dance was sweet and slow and ended with a kiss at midnight. It was a perfect evening, and Evangeline would have that memory of her first sweetheart forever.

-OO—OO—

The children whined about being parted from their parents/friends/siblings/etc. All agreed that it was the best holiday that they had ever had, bar none. Both Lady Parkinson and Lady Malfoy quickly agreed to any holiday anywhere. Pansy's mother did make a request to stay on earth however. She had a dairy problem and would not enjoy a moon excursion, no matter how fascinating.

Luna promised to write everyone, and Lily Belle felt she had a new sister. Arrangements were soon made so that Luna could spend some of her week doing studies with the Black children in preparation for school, and since she had her eleventh birthday soon, would even be able to get her wand and be able to practice.

Lady Longbottom had come, met people, and left, returning for some of the festivities before leaving again. Sirius gave her a stern talking to about Neville's wand. She promised to replace it before the next term started.

The boy was related to the Blacks and barely able to banish snowballs! Once he was taught how to do so wandlessly, Neville practically started a blizzard. He was clearly magically talented, and was surprised to find out he was being held back by his lack of compatibility with his father's wand.

Christine hoped that it was not due to her that she did not stay. Lady Black held no grudge against the elder witch. Christine was relieved that the woman quickly agreed to another holiday, and encouraged Christine to invite Amelia Bones.

Christine shuddered. The head of the DMLE with several former or not-so-former death eater supporters. Why not include Mad-eye too? She smiled. She would invite the witch for a day at the Florida home. There were a lot of crocodiles, no alligators in the lake there. Christine thought that Amelia was as friendly as they were, so would get along just fine.

But the children were chatting with Luna, and Lady Black had missed something. Birthdays. Right. Finding out when her birthday was, February 13th, Christine was able to quickly arrange for a time with the other parents, and make a plan for Luna's birthday at their London Manor home. Like Hermione's it was on a Thursday, so suggested that they would do something that weekend. Everyone approved, plan made. All that was needed was a few gifts and put the elves to work.

Christine was quickly and quietly going to start the elves updating the monstrosity that was her London home. Six elves, seven if you counted Kreature. How hard could it be?

That, or just order the skin tight black dress and dark black wig. One or the other.

-OO—OO—

The goblin looked at the key in disgust. He hated death eaters, they had killed some of their clan. That Lestrange man in particular. But he wasn't allowed to kill customers, it was bad for business, so he showed the lady and her guest to the cart and took them to the vault.

The goblin was suspicious when the witch did not enter right away but looked around. Odd people, wizards should just be drowned at birth! Goblins would then have their rightful place in the sun!

Then she wanded a cup to a bare spot of the vault and started fiendfyre! What was that odd noise? Didn't she know how dangerous fire, much less fiendfyre was in a system of caves!

The goblin panicked. A fire below could destroy millions! And put innocent goblin women and children in danger! With one powerful wave of his magical axe, he slammed the vault doors shut, unfortunately pushing both witch and wizard into the vault with the magical blast. He then started casting ever spell he knew to stop fiendfyre from spreading. He couldn't leave, he had to wait to see if the fire was contained. He then went to let the wizards out, and realized that he didn't have the key, they did. And they couldn't open the vault from inside, even if they had survived the blaze that they had been thrown into.

The goblin reluctantly returned to talk to the bank manager. Maybe someone could find a spare key. The goblin never saw his return passenger.

Silencing himself had been the first part of the job. Waiting under the cloak to put out the fire if needed was the next step.

There was nothing Berend could do, the goblin had acted so fast. All he could do was sit and mourn his beloved Brune and fellow warrior and brother-in-arms Petrov.

He waited while the goblin returned the cart to the main floor, and left the bank on silent feet. Brune's job had been to destroy the cup; Petrov had the power to bind the spirit and send it on. They both had done their jobs. Done their duties. Saved the world, again.

The Potter cloak had been tested. It could be used in the bank. They had destroyed the cup, all of them had felt the evil shriek, which is likely what got the goblin's attention in the first place. The fire was not allowed to spread. Even magical fire needed a breath of air, and there was none in the tomb of his beloved.

Sadly and deliberately, Berend made his way back to headquarters. He reported to Hans, returned the cloak to Sirius, and returned to his small, empty house. He looked at a picture of his wife. By all objective measures she was the ugliest witch that had ever lived. Her hair was a nightmare of black reptiles refusing to relax or bend to the will of any brush. Her body short, squat, toad-like. But she was brave and good and honorable and strong.

He took out a bottle from the cold box. There were less than thirty here, who knew how many in the pantry. Home-made Brune beer, the best in the world. This would be only one of many things that he would miss in his life.

"I love you, my Brune! Now and forever! I will see you in Valhalla!" Berend toasted her with her homemade beer, and wept and wept.

-OO—OO

The panic over the New Year about Bellatrix Lestrange having escaped was proved to be nothing more than a prank. Perhaps someone posing as her, or scaring the good wizards and witches just as school started back in order to try to rally support for the death eaters, but whatever it was, it didn't work.

Goblins had gotten the vault open fairly quickly, but it was too late to save whoever had been there. Their cremated remains were so well mixed with molten gold that a refiner's fire would be the only way to recover them. The gold that was. Thieves deserved what they got. It was the second time that century that a Gringott's vault had been breached. They vowed that there would not be a third such attempt.

The clan had a small memorial in Switzerland. Petrov had no family, so all of his belongings went to Evangeline according to his will that was left with Hans. She had been living in his home when the Blacks went to Switerland, and being given his vault key was humbling. She didn't want his money, she wanted him! She cried only silent tears in public, but cried into Christine's arms more than once at home in England. Lady Black offered her a few weeks leave, but she refused that long. She took a few days, visited her family, got a few things straightened up at their house, but that was it. Petrov had no food animals, they had little at their small cottage, so she put it into stasis. Since her duties were with the Black Family, she would not be returning to Switzerland until the family did.

Remus felt terrible. Not that he wished that sort of death on anyone, but he could clearly see that this girl needed a friend to talk to, and wanted to be that friend, but questioned his own motives. Was he really trying to get her for himself?

Remus always stayed with the family at the London home when they were there, so was going to be seeing this girl at meals. It was up to him to decide how he wanted to proceed.

Putting away his doubts, he bought the girl a box of the best Honeydukes chocolates and wrote a very sincere note, quoting Christine, that while chocolate could not solve all problems, it didn't make them worse. And he was sorry about the pain that she was in.

When Remus gave the gift to her, he told her a story of one mission that he and Petrov went on together. Remus was disguised as Petrov's girlfriend and Petrov was disgusted with the whole thing, and they wound up fighting. Which sold their cover apparently. She talked a bit of her feelings and how she had been so rejected before and had nice it had been to find someone that liked her.

They wound up staying up the nearly the whole night in the London manor house. It turned out that Evangeline really liked runes, and enjoyed the rune puzzles in the Quibbler. Remus brought out a book of puzzles, and together they solved a few.

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin. I don't feel good. But I have hope that it won't always be so bad. If you know what I mean." Evangeline said as she left to go to her room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Remus shut his eyes. How could he do this to Petrov? Was he betraying a comrade in arms? But he was just comforting the girl right? Worried about honor and doing the right thing, Moony went to bed to not sleep but toss and turn.

His inner wolf had no such conflicts. The rival for his mate was gone, it was time to claim her, as he should have done immediately months before. No wasting time! No more romantic rivals. Claim her! Claim her!

Life was never simple.

-OO-OO—

The Black Family was saddened by Petrov's and Brune's deaths but could do nothing. The children were told nothing of the circumstances of his death. Sirius and Remus knew that Harry would feel responsible. They were killed on a mission is all that they were told.

The family could not publically honor them in England, not with the situation with the goblins. They could not be allowed to get wind of what had happened, or who had been killed. Sirius had stayed in Switzerland for a mission, and went to the small memorial there, as did Evangeline as course, but that was it. Lady Black reassured Evangeline that she would be taken care of her entire life. She had lost her future husband in the line of duty. Christine and Evangeline didn't know what the duty was exactly, but knew that it was important.

Knowing that the girl already had a small home in their valley, Lady Black wrote to Inga and asked what else she could do for the girl. At least the young couple got to have two Christmas celebrations together and had the last month mostly together.

Lady Black also wrote Brune's husband Berend. The man was so quiet that no one hardly noticed him. Until his victims were dead. Or that is the way the knights told the story. She asked the man what he needed. She sent him an elf to help at home for a time if there were things he wanted to pack away. She sent some homemade biscuits. And some of her sleep potions. But she felt so helpless. She had healed them both, a dozen times or more each.

But she couldn't fix death.

-oOo—oOo—

Very few people knew what was going on. Or that with the destruction of the cup, that there was only one horcrux left. And their group knew what it was, just not where it was.

The diary needed to be found and found soon.

-oOo—oOo—

 **A/N Thank you for reading - I hope that you are enjoying the story.**


	11. Chapter 11 - What Did the Baby Do?

Chapter 11

 **A/N Harry Potter and friends belong to JKR.**

 **While I hope that if you read, you enjoy, this story might not be heading in the direction that you would like. If that happens, so sorry. I do recommend trying to write your own. You will be in control and might have fun doing so. And if you post, you might find others supporting your efforts as well.**

 **Cliff-hanger warning! This chapter would need to be far too long to finish up the current situation. So, if you don't want to be left hanging, please wait for the next chapter to be posted.**

Harry looked at his betrothed and smiled. She was reading, and was nibbling cutely on the end of her quill. Harry dug into his bottomless bag, concentrating. There! He thought he still might have one left. He needed to send a note home that he needed to go shopping soon.

His father refused to take his family to the hubble-bubble of Diagon at Christmas. He felt that it was impossible to keep them safe and was unwilling to rely on the Oath to keep his children safe. So Harry was low on supplies.

His mother tended to buy chocolate by the case and distribute it to the parents to share out slowly. She didn't really approve of the pure sugar treats like the last sugar quill in his hand. In that regard, Dan, Emma and Mum were united in one sugar-free voice.

He brought out the slender box and put it on the table next to her.

"What is this for?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. Its Tuesday, one of my favorite days of the week, and I thought I would celebrate. Maybe I could make it into a special occasion day. 'Make Hermione smile' day or something.

Hermione opened the box, and used a spell that Christine had taught her. It sliced the delicate treat in half the lengthwise, leaving the feathery wings connected to half of the core.

"Well, my lord, there seem to be two treats in here, will you indulge with me? Make this 'future Lord and Lady Potter smile day'?"

They were in their normal place in the great hall. No restrictions on eating in here, unfair library rules.

Plus it had the bonus that Alastor liked the location better as well. He had a decent view of the front doors and all entrances to the hall, and two secret ways to escape if needed, not counting flying. Paranoid auror.

Harry picked up the largest tome on the table, and used it as a cover to give her a sweet kiss. She playfully pushed him away, and took up the offered treat. He put the large book down when his sweet Hedwig arrived with a letter. Odd time of day for mail.

Harry got a note from Hans asking him to come to Olaf's classroom. The professor was there, but had no classes for the next hour. Harry had to comply.

"Save me a bit, love. I'll try to be back soon."

Hermione sighed. She was loved. It was a great feeling. Ellery took up position behind her.

"What's going on?" Moody asked.

"Professor wants to see me. Maybe I made a mistake in class or something." Harry fibbed. He didn't like lying to Moody, it felt wrong. He was clearly someone of integrity. Harry would recommend that he be brought into the team.

Olaf met him at the door. "Mr. Moody, I need to talk to Mr. Potter briefly. I don't wish to embarrass him in front of others. I can swear on my magic I mean him no harm. Five minutes."

Moody grunted. He could see that there was someone under a cloak. "Swear that your friend won't hurt him, and I'll leave.

The invisibility cloak was off, and Hans approached the man. "You're good. Very good. I'm a friend of Olaf's and wanted to give the boy a book. We work with his father in ICW and Harry has shown an interest in defense. No harm meant. I just was trying to avoid the headmaster, not you."

Moody grunted. "There's something else going on. Just to let you know, I am not a member of the Order of the Phoenix any longer. And if Dumbledore gets too close to Mr. Potter here, well, it is going to be interesting. Yes the man has power, but he doesn't fight like I do."

"We need to talk later. For now, I need to talk to Harry for a moment. I swear on my magic I would die to protect the boy. I would never hurt him. Well, not attack him to hurt him. Training accidents do hurt, after all."

Hans held out his hand, and Moody shook it. He stumped out the door.

"Harry. There's only one horcrux left. We all saw the clues for Malfoy. I want you to try to get an invite to his house for a day, a time. Hint that you have a nice gift for his birthday or something."

"But I do have a nice gift for his birthday. 'The Slayer', special seeker broom, signed by yours truly. But that's not until June. Mum said it was too much for Christmas."

"Maybe you can get over there at Easter then. Well, good luck."

Hans ruffled his hair. "Think we should recruit Mr. Moody?"

"Oh yeah! He's great!" Harry said.

-oOo—oOo-

Time seemed to stand still in the Black home in London, though it was passing. Slowly perhaps, but it was passing. The children worked on their studies, they wrote notes to Harry, and just tried to endure this time.

Lily Belle came in and sat on her lap while Christine was writing.

"Why is everyone sad, mummy?"

What could Christine say but the truth? "Evangeline's beau was killed a few weeks ago. You remember. Petrov. That is why we are sad."

"Why doesn't she just get another boy? There are lots of them."

Child logic.

"She will, once she works through this sweetheart. But it will take time. We need to grieve."

"Alright, but not too long. I don't like the sad."

"This drab house doesn't help. We need to make improvements to this place. Now. Let's start in the front parlor. I'll get the magazines. Meet me there." Christine agreed. The dark winter-dreary weather and this house was not a good combination. Why did she insist on this place? Right, she was minutes from Harry. Urgh!

Lily Belle sat with her on the couch and looked over several items. "Oh, mummy! I like this one! This one!"

"Very nice darling. Potter Elves to me, except Zeb. You can stay in Switerland."

"Does everyone like this style?" Seven short heads nodded up and down. Well, one had messy black hair without pointy ears. Even Kreature agreed with the new look.

"Tell me what to do to get this room to look more like this picture?" Christine asked.

Tory and Darla moved everything out of the room very quickly, shrinking it down. Darla then directed everyone, Kreature included, to start cleaning the walls. James and Charlus, hearing the hubble-bubble, came in to help. Evangeline, woken from the noise, came in to help. Soon the large room was stripped to the walls. James discovered a secret passage. Unfortunately, he did so in front of his mother.

"James, wonderful job. Please owl your father. I want you and him to take point on discovering all of the bodies or whatever lies behinds those doors. I will not be going, but you need backup."

James straightened his shoulders proudly. Christine looked to her first-born, but he shook his head. No way did he want anything to do with something like that!

Mario returned from the store with paint, wallpaper and all sort of other supplies. Christine offered to help, but the elves had the room painted before she could have changed clothes! They then started putting up paper, making sure to leave the secret passage hidden but accessible. It would be too much temptation for a little boy to ruin their efforts if they did not.

Next, Lenny brought lighting that was just like the catalog. Then Kinsy brought the furniture and unshrunk it. Within an hour of starting, they had the front room completely made over. The only thing that Darla put back was the large antique magic mirror (after a bit of deep cleaning). Everything else was put in a small pile of shrunken items for Sirius to go through. Items to keep would be relegated to the attic, items to sale would be taken care of.

Christine did not like a lot of clutter around. This included her clothes and personal items. Her jewelry box had a half-dozen fine necklaces, the rest went to the vault.

Evangeline looked around. Christine noticed that she had taken off her engagement ring from Petrov but said nothing.

"This looks a lot better. Can we go onto the dining room next, my lady?" She asked, a smile on her face for the first time in the last few weeks.

Lady Black looked to her children.

"Oh yes, Mum please!" They sang out in chorus.

She insisted that they all take the time to change into play clothes at least, and the dining room was again tackled with a combination of elbow grease, magic and enthusiasm. The dining room now had sparkling clean bare walls. A blank canvas to start from.

"Where does that door go to my lady?" Evangeline asked. It had been hidden by the large china cabinet that was so wide it had covered the entire wall on the short side of the rectangular shaped room. It was barely noticeable even then, a sort of hidden door. There was a dark feeling starting to creep into the room. Almost as though the furniture had held it back in place.

"James, Charlus. Hold your hand straight out. Feel with your magic." Lily Belle did so as well as everyone else in the room. "What do you feel?"

"Something icky!" Lily Belle declared. Evangeline would not have used those words, but the sentiment was there.

James and Charlus agreed.

"Lenny, please put that cabinet back. Ward that door, please Evangeline, you took runes. Elves, until Lord Black gets back, we are eating in the kitchen. Please put up temporary walls on both dining room entrances as soon as Evangeline is done. Close up the entry ways. James, why don't you go write that letter to your father now? I'll add my own note. It will get to the international office quickly, and I think the men are in Geneva today." The healer shuddered.

What had she uncovered? She was feeling very uncomfortable. She debated flooing Narcissa, asking her if they could go there, but remembered that Lucius was home. Same problem with most of their 'friends' they were making there. Too bad she couldn't be seen in public with Andi.

Lady Black burst into tears, and quickly stifled them. "Sorry, sorry." The fear from the beginning of the school year was back, gripping her heart. She wanted to leave this vile country. Only like the Pied Piper, she wanted to leave with all of the innocent children and knew that one would never come.

Harry James Orion Black Potter.

When he was adopted, they added a bit to his name to make him 'theirs'. He was busy being trained by the Knights of Walpurgis and had this idea that he had to be a fighter. Ha! Why had she ever married an auror? Right, because he had charmed the socks off her. She wanted to leave for Switerland, The Mount, Nassau, somewhere, anywhere else right now!

Then she had an idea. They had watched the former auror ward the door holding back death or worse, and the elves added temporary walls to the two open entrances to the dining rooms. Her feeling of panic was still not ebbing though.

"Evangeline, get my portable phone. We are getting everyone out of here now. What's the name of that nice place in Edinburgh that hosts magicals? We'll be close to Hogwarts, we can post Harry a message that we are there, and we won't be here. Kreature, you too. After we're out, auror warning wards. I don't want Sirius to miss the post and come in unwarned." She left him a nice note too, just in case.

"Is Remus coming back here tonight?" Evangeline asked.

"No idea. He has a phone, so I can call him. Thank you for reminding me."

The elves had them packed and ready to go very quickly. And then Evangeline suggested that they take muggle transport for the children to enjoy. The elves got to take all but the children's personal bags directly to the hotel, they dressed in smart muggle clothes, and took the train from London to Edinburgh.

"Do make a note that I owe you a bonus for this idea. Goodness gracious! No wonder Sirius tried to stop me every time I wanted to remodel before when I asked! That house is a nightmare!"

The dreadful feeling of needing to leave, getting her children out quickly had the women in a right panic. Getting to the station, she was finally able to start to calm down.

The children did indeed get to enjoy the train ride. Christine got to relax, and Evangeline got to be on duty which relieved her stress of grief. Remus was on a mission, so was not headed back, but appreciated being thought of. She thought of something, waved a spell for privacy, and pulled out her phone.

"Boring and Leach. How may I help you?"

"This is Christine Black. I'm a healer, so I have to be careful what I am asking for here, but this is what I found at my husband's London home." She explained. "Do you have something to recommend for that?"

"Dark magic, ancient likely. May need a curse-breaker, and they don't come cheap. I suggest that you at least have one scan the house."

"That is a very sensible idea. I appreciate it. Cheers."

Why hadn't she thought of it? Well, besides the fact that she had been terrified out of her gourd? She tried to just relax the rest of the trip. She taught the children some muggle games, and enjoyed just being a mum for the day. Evangeline looked every inch the modern nanny helping her clearly wealthy employer with the children. They were taking the train for the joy of it. The first class accommodations were luxurious. Once they got to the very modern hotel, Christine was far more relaxed, and the children and she all enjoyed a swim in the large indoor grotto-style pool. Evangeline did not join in, but rather kept a watch. She spotted hotel security keeping watch as well. Smart people when you have someone of her caliber staying there.

Once Christine had calmed down a bit, and sent a note to Sirius telling him where they were. And suggesting a contract with Gringott's for a curse breaker. Immediately.

-oOo—oOo—

"Bonjour, mon chere ami." Hermione greeted Harry. Hedwig had flown the short distance to the village and back. The benefits of knowing catalog shopping along with the power to observe.

"Hermione, that's French." He started kissing her hand and working his way up, pushing back her robe sleeve to try to get to delicate witch flesh. Her long sleeved blouse may have denied his lips that pleasure, but he still applied a few earnest kisses all the same.

"Prat! If you don't stop, I won't give you your present."

"Me? It's not my birthday. Or Christmas. Is it a French holiday?"

"No, none of those. This is just an 'I like you' day. Or perhaps it is a French holiday. 'Three Musketeer' day, and we can give one to Neville to join in."

She handed him a licorice wand. He laughed. "You're spoiling me!"

"No I am not, just trying to treat you right. I love you Harry Potter." She kissed his cheek before whispering "En garde!"

"Oh no! That's French too. To kiss, to fight, that is the question." Harry looked at the candy in hand for answers. None came.

"Fight now, kiss later. That seemed to be their motto, after all." Hermione lunged at him, and he fought back with great skill, looking forward to the second part as well.

-oOo—oOo-

If it had been any other time of the year, Christine would likely have suggested trips to the coast to visit outdoor historic sites, or other such things. But with the weather the way it was, she decided that indoor venues would be best. So the next morning, they decided to take a train to a random city, go to a museum, and return.

The train stopped at the small city that James selected, and it seemed very quiet. Too quiet. The family walked to the museum that had a sign that said 'Open', but the door was locked. Christine saw a man headed down the sidewalk, and stopped to ask him a question.

"I will work from dawn to dusk, I will eat and sleep, and I will work from dawn to dusk."

Evangeline pulled her wand, and stepped between her lady and this man.

In a calm voice that belied her panic "My lady, by holy Merlin, get the children and yourself out of here now!"

"Help! Help! Christine cried in a whisper to her port-key necklace. "Emergency evacuation, now!" She grabbed hold of Evangeline's coat. Five elves went from invisible to visible for a moment.

All of them, elves, children and adults were gone. The muggle man continued his shambling walk towards his next destination. He was a milkman, and seemed to have forgotten the milk, his lorry, and all but he was walking his normal route. It was going to take him a week to walk what he drove in a day.

-OO—OO—

Professor Slughorn beamed at Harry. "Very nice, Lord Potter. Ten points to Slytherin."

The man dropped off more of his envelopes, but this time he had one for every student. Apparently there had been complaints about favoritism. Not that they were the same at all. He had two 'receptions' planned. One for his stars, the other for everyone else. The star party was amazing, had entertainments and imported delicacies. The other had a table with Hogwarts provided party food, a wizarding wireless playing dance tunes, and an odd shiny ball twirling around. The students had fun at both and the other students never complained.

For Harry, Slughorn's parties were a chance to try to win another ally or two. But best, he then got to hold his lady close. At the first party, they only danced a song or two. Then as time went by, they would dance more. Now, in late January, Harry just wanted to hold Hermione, and skip the ally gathering part. She would sometimes dance with others, something that made him just a bit jealous truth be told. He didn't want anyone else holding her close.

But then she was there. She smelled of Valencia oranges and the best vanilla, and faintly of Spanish Rose, but it was all perfectly Hermione, and he breathed in her scent.

"We should probably go back. You know that Olaf has us exercising early." Hermione suggested.

"You're right. One more song, and I'll walk you back to your dorm. My lady, is it always wrong to kill professors? Or is this one of those times of 'justifiable homicide'.

Hermione snuggled into his arms closer, her warm breath on his neck.

"Too much work. Messy."

He leaned down and kissed her lips. It was a special occasion after all. It was a Friday and he was with her, his future lady. His friend. Very special friend.

Alastor was talking with one of Slughorn's guests.

"You want to want? No, I don't think so." He stumped over to Harry. "Stay away from that tall man. He's a hungry vampire."

"We were ready to leave anyway." Harry said. He whispered a warning to his dorm mates, all of whom took several steps back except for the long black haired beautiful seventh year that licked her lips and looked at the vampire longingly.

With polite thanks and goodbyes they made their way to the dungeons via Ravenclaw dorm, all via new passages that Harry was working on finding and adding to the map.

It kept them mostly out of trouble to be looking for those than other things they could be doing. Like homework. He and Neville just weren't as dedicated to school work as Hermione. To them, a six inch essay was six inches, not six feet.

"Good night, my lady."

"Good night, my lord."

"Come on Potter, let's get you tucked into your own bed. Maybe I can read you a story. You like Beedle the Bard?"

It wasn't Olaf that Harry was going to kill, but the auror. Slow, painful, tortuous death. Oh yes. He would beg for mercy for saying that in front of his girl, treating him like a child.

But that would be on tomorrow's planner. Tonight, he had a different idea.

As soon as they were out of earshot of Hermione, Harry replied. "Ok, but only one chapter. I'm kinda tired."

-OO—OO-

The family was in Oma Inga's home. Christine could deal with terrible injuries all day without a problem, but she had had a very difficult two days. She was crying into Oma Inga's lap, and not making any sense.

Evangeline didn't look happy to be back in Switerland so soon. She had just placed flowers on Petrov's memorial stone a few weeks before. When Hans came in, the auror was able to make a sensible report, handed over some notes, the name of the town in Scotland where they had been extracted from, and the name of the hotel where their belongings were.

Hans looked at Christine with pity.

"I have seen her like this only once or twice before. It is not easy being scared and continuing. She has had a hard last few months." Hans patted the woman's back awkwardly.

"Sir, it was so unreal. And the town so quiet. Is it possible to imperius an entire town?"

"Magic can be used for good. Magic can be used for evil. I think the question here is what do we do next? We don't want our enemies shutting us down when we are so close to victory." He stopped talking. They needed a couple more people on the horcrux team. The girl had proved herself again. On the other hand, she was protecting their healer and her children. Something that shouldn't be needed but clearly was. Those devil balls that blocked the protection of the oath! He had never even heard whispers of such a thing!

"Send Remus and I. We could pose as a couple on the train. Go to the town and investigate. I could make reservations."

"No, you use the same suite we already have. But you be very careful if you do this. Promise me Hans! She will be kept safe! She is my friend!"

"I promise. It is a good idea. Remus will be back tonight, or tomorrow morning at the latest. Call the hotel, and say that you are going to stay away for a night but will be back tomorrow. Keep the room for a week. So, we get you for missions now, yes? You need to take the Knight's Oath. But only after two or three missions. See if you want to be one of us first.

"She's already 'one of us'" Inga growled. "She'll just be more involved with the information gathering now."

"Da, yes, what she says! So, you don't like the scary house?" Hans was trying to tease. Christine went back to crying.

James stepped between them. "Hans, stop it! You weren't there! We felt it, all of us. I nearly wet my pants. It was awful. Then to see those people! They looked like zombies or something. It really was scary, so leave my mum alone!"

Hans patted the boy on the head.

"You've spirit, young James. I'm sorry Christine. Rest. Sirius will be back soon. He is trying to find the diary. No luck so far." Hans blurted.

"What diary?" James asked curiously.

"Yeah, what diary?" Charlus asked. "Did he check at Potter Manor? And why can't we just live there? It's very nice. All of the Black Ancestors liked to keep journals in their secret slots in their desks…"

Hans was covering his mouth. He was so embarrassed, and the boy had the answer. Sirius had said the word 'diary' not journal. People could fight veritaserum. If Lucius thought of the book as a journal, he would not have revealed the location of it! That was it! That was it!

But he needed a cover story and fast. "Your great-great grandfather was rumored to have a treasure hidden somewhere on the island. Sirius wanted to find his diary to see if he mentioned it. He thought it would be fun for you children to have a good time going on a treasure hunt on the island.

"Why not use magic? Lily Belle asked in her sweet voice.

"Any treasure not magically hidden would already be found, wouldn't it? So it stands to reason. There has to be a ward or something on it." Hans lied smoothly. The children nodded. He needed to send a note to Sirius right away, both about the truth and the lie to cover his blunder!

Oma Inga was running her hand through Christine's long brown tresses. "Why don't you step over and see Berend? Invite him to dinner. Come back. Then we will make a big meal for everyone. Now children, to the kitchen to help, or to the dining room for lessons. Where are your packs?"

The children pretended to grumble but they went to the table to catch up on school work. The curriculum that their mother used was a fairly standard one. They could even work on the maths on the train as that one had no wizard pictures.

Christine bundled up, and enjoyed the trudge in the well packed path. The air was clear, and she enjoyed the squeak crunch of the snow. She knocked on the door.

Words that no lady would repeat came out. She knocked again. "Berend, it's me. Katya isn't here, so stop trying to win the foulest mouth contest. I came to invite you to dinner."

"You! This all your fault! If not for you and Potter, my Brune, she, well Potter, Live. Black. Your fault. You! And that werewolf. His idea! Oh, my Brune, oh my Brune! To die like that! I should haf saved you. My wife. My beloved wife. My fault, all my fault." The man fell through the open door into the snow, and didn't get up.

"Oh dear." Evangeline hadn't wanted to come, but felt obligated to watch over her charge. This couple had been married for more than fifty years.

"I should have been called back. This man is sick!" Christine quickly banished a couple of potions from her emergency kit into his stomach. "Evangeline, can you float him back? I need to get him into a warm bed, and Inga will have spare rooms."

As the auror conjured a floating stretcher, and put the man on it, Christine went into his home long enough to turn off the stove and grab a warm blanket. Empty beer bottles and bottles of hard liquor littered the floor. She'd sent an elf later. No. He needed to face this too.

They were back at Inga's house and the man was soon in a bed. Christine cleaned him with magic, put him in a clean robe, and had several warm blankets on him. Inga brought her the broth that she requested. Christine cooled it with a spell, and banished half of it to his stomach, waiting for him to wake to eat the other.

She set a ward for her to be notified when he woke, the same one she had used on her children when they were younger, and went to help in the kitchen. After a short detour to kiss each of her children who were there. She blew a mental kiss to Harry, wouldn't want to leave him out.

Christine chopped, peeled and prepped vegetables in a routine that was as comforting as it was familiar.

"Why didn't you send for me?" She asked, no demanded.

"What could you do? Man lost his wife, right in front of him. Feels responsible. Drinks. He get better or he die. He no want my help." Inga's English was deteriorating for lack of use.

"Berend is family. My clan. I'm a healer. He's depressed. I can help that."

"You bring Brune back? No. You kill him painlessly? No. You no help." Inga was angry, crying.

"Do you blame me too?" Christine asked in a small voice.

"What? No! Brune was force of nature. I thought her unkillable is all. Longtime friend." Inga explained.

"I understand. I do. Now, I will help him. He won't get better immediately. What he needs to do is grieve without self-medicating, which is what he was doing with Brune's homemade beer, Hans hard cider, and who knows what else. He's probably drank everything remotely alcoholic, including that bottle that he and Sirius won in Geneva that was emerald green that they had no clue what it was. I bet that it is all gone as well."

Inga looked down in shame. She was hurting so much over Petrov and Brune that she missed that Berend really needed her help!

"None of that now. I'm here, and I feel better already helping others. Fear had its iron grip on my heart, and I truly feel better now. So, we all help each other, right?"

The women prepared a good meal for a small army, and made sure that everyone in their community, their 'village' as they called it came to Inga's for dinner.

Berend woke, and needed a second dose of sober-up. He had not eaten in a long while, so got broth and bit of fresh bread and not much else. The group talked and talked, and before the children went to bed, Christine asked James to sing 'Auld Lang Syne'. They raised a toast of hot chocolate to Brune, Petrov and Berend. Berend did not need any more alcohol right now. They toasted their hostess too before Inga chased them all home. Zeb came to apologize to Lady Black for not doing a better job, but she hushed him. She asked Inga if she should move Berend to her home, or leave one of her elves there. Ivan would certainly understand. In the end, Inga had one of her nieces come and stay with her to help, and sent Christine home with a hug.

Christine went to bed alone, but woke up in the middle of the night with someone trying to join her.

"It's just me, my love. I didn't know you were here. You're not another polyjuiced you trying to get me into trouble with the real you, are you?"

"What?" Christine had been asleep, and couldn't puzzle out what he was asking.

"Never mind. You smell like you. The nose knows. Women can try and look like you, but I know my wife. I'm tired, cold and hungry. Can I come to bed?"

"Lie down, sweetheart. Want me to fix you a snack?" She offered. "Soup?"

"No. You, warm. Feel nice." Sirius snuggled into her. He was freezing. She cast warming charms on him, and put his frozen hands under her armpits to warm them faster. She put her warm feet on his cold legs, and wrapped him close.

"Warm wife. Best thing ever." Sirius said. He wrapped his now warming arms around her and pulled her in close.

"Charlus thinks that you should try a hidden drawer in a desk next for the diary. Oh, and when you question Lucius again, use the word journal not just diary. But I know nothing, nothing. Good night love." Christine banished a dose of sleep potion into her tired mate, and he was down for the evening.

"You people think that you can fool a Ravenclaw! Ha!" And she dosed herself, joining her husband in slumber.

-OO—OO—

Olaf was trying to kill him. Harry's magic had been growing, but over the holidays, they had spent all day playing magical games and being outside, and his magic had exploded! Now, it was simple to overpower lumos and other such first year spells. So Olaf had him learning second and third year defense spells, and had him practicing every night until he was exhausted! And exercising in the morning!

The man was a menace!

Draco noticed that he was coming into the common room just before curfew tired and sweaty. He asked to join in whatever he was doing. Harry didn't trust his cousin yet. Liked him, yes. He hadn't at first, but now he really did. How would he explain the extra training? How much did Draco know?

Harry looked at him. "Alright, but you can't tell anyone except Pansy. Let's invite her and Neville and Hermione. I think that is a small enough group to trust to keep a secret."

Draco smiled. He liked being included where others were excluded. That is, until he found out how much work it was! This instructor was insane! He was trying to kill them! No matter how well he did or how much power, or whatever, it wasn't enough.

The man was a menace!

-OO—OO—

Luna was dropped off by the knight bus. She went up to the door and saw the note. Thinking it was for her, she read it. Seeing that it was really for Stubby Boardman who was pretending to be Sirius Black at the moment, she put it back on the door and sighed.

Something bad must have happened inside. She felt curious, and felt a pull to come in and find out what it was. She had her hand on the knob…

She shook her head. Oh, that wasn't good at all. Taking out her new wand, she called for the bus. Daddy was in Diagon at his office, so she would join him there.

No, something wasn't right at all.

-OO—OO—

Christine woke with a start. Luna was supposed to be coming over for lessons! She was always early, and now the house was empty! Sending a quick note to Xeno, Christine hoped the girl would forgive them. She could invite her there with no problem. Her father was a different matter.

Sirius kissed his wife good morning and listened to the children's versions of the last few days. He thought that Charlus would make a great investigator, James a perfect hit-auror, and if his little princess Lily Belle got any ideas about joining the knights, aurors, or anything else then he would do something about it!

She could be a healer like her mother, or make potions, or art, or sing. But she was not going into battle, she was not chasing criminals, and she was not investigating! No! NO!

He calmed himself. For a moment, he had seen twenty year old Lily Belle demanding to follow in her father's footsteps. He supported the right for women to do whatever they wanted. All women but his little princess that was. She could stay in the tower for a good long time.

Christine left to go tend Berend for a bit. Sirius got to play with his children at home unexpectedly, and enjoyed the first part of the morning.

But he had information that he needed to act on. Zombies? Certainly not inferi. Imperiused muggles? Journal! Why hadn't he thought to write down synonyms of diary? That should be a normal part of veritaserum questioning when dealing with a difficult perp. Sirius swore quietly. He wasn't used to being around his children when he had this kind of pressure on him.

As for the house, he agreed that it needed curse-breakers, but was that really the priority? Couldn't the family move back to Switzerland? Or take up residence in their Irish home?

He didn't like Christine away from here. The people were safe here. Maybe Xeno would let Luna stay with them for a few months, and Xeno could be their person there to help Harry if needed. Sirius could at least suggest it to everyone.

He had no idea that things were about to explode so in England that Xeno would be happy to see his little girl safe abroad.

-OO—OO—

Tom went to his window at the manor. Snow was falling. It was quite lovely really. He was feeling so happy, so renewed. It was wonderful feeling whole again after years of sleep. Some things he remembered, but there was so much missing! In the mirror he saw an older man, well, not old for a wizard, but no seventeen year old either. He then started sifting through his host's memories, as one would flip through a book, trying to find what was needed.

Avery. He needed Avery. One of his first death eaters. His mind would be the most useful. Yes.

He went downstairs. The smell of food. He remembered food. The blonde woman at the table looked familiar. Flip, Flip. "Good morning, Narcissa." A flood of memories came including the fact that Lucius had always protected her from his lord. He had never been allowed to sample the lovely lady. Yet.

"Good morning Lucius. Your post is at your plate. Are you going to the club today? I'm going to the hospital shortly. Do you need anything before I go?"

The man stalked over to her, pulled her up to her feet by her hair and kissed her, hard. He threw her down on the table, undoing his robe. His host's hands were fumbling, fighting him.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do this…" he started to say, but she was gone. No sound of apparition, no noise, just gone. Flip, Flip. "Dobby, attend me." Nothing.

He sniffed aristocratically. Well, that hadn't gone well. He'd have to beat her into submission. No more leaving just when the fun was about to start. What was that Lucius? Was his host starting to cooperate with him? Muggles in the basement? Of course!

The former Lord Malfoy's body had an unusual breakfast, and then headed downstairs for a spot of torture. Lucius didn't know. A journal that wrote back. He didn't realize that he hadn't been asking advice from a pureblood ancestor who was going to guide him to greatness. He wasn't answering to the noble dead. No, he had been feeding his soul slowly and surely over the last several months to the dark wizard that wanted to rule the world. Asking for advice on ruling the world and became a slave.

Lucius had known that the Dark Lord would return. And now, he was here inside him. All he could do was watch.

As Tom picked his first victim in many, many years he thanked his host for his hospitality. And got down to business.

-OO—OO—

Narcissa Malfoy looked around. "Dobby? Where are we?"

Dobby shook his head. He pointed at the desk, and looked up at his mistress with pleading.

"Dobby, please take me to that place we went to at Yule, Christmas."

"Dobby is happy to be bringing you to 'The Mount'. Is you wanting your friends Lady Black? Lady Parkinson?

"Yes, if Rosalind is alone she is in danger, please bring her here. But first see if you can call Darla, or Tory, what were the other…"

"You is calling Darla? Oh, you is hurt! I bring Lady Black right back!" And the helpful elf was gone.

Both of her friends were popped in quite close to one another. At least they were on the wizarding side of the resort.

"The Lady Black! Back so soon, and with friends! You've heard of our new spa, and had to try it. We'll have your rooms made ready for you right away, even if you are just here for the day!" The gnomish welcome was warm as ever.

"Thank you. Is there a private place I could treat my friend? She had a small accident."

"Of course, of course. Use the clinic. I'll escort you."

The three went to the clinic. The healer was a pleasant local woman who gladly let Christine use the space.

"You're bleeding. It looks like you are missing a good clump of hair. That could not have felt good."

Narcissa relayed everything that had happened under a privacy charm. Rosalind looked ill. Pansy! Was she safe in Hogwarts?

"Alastor Moody and another auror are watching over Harry. He has classes and is friends with our children. I think that they are safe, at least for the moment, but it would be wise to send them word."

"You can't go back home! At least not until Lucius is treated for whatever has affected him!" Christine warned.

"It wasn't him. His eyes. His eyes were red. His eyes were dead. The way he spoke. I don't know how, but somehow, it's him! I know I'm not making any sense, but it's him! It's the Dark Lord returned!"

Christine wanted to howl in frustration. How close the knights had come to bloodlessly ending this only for this last mess to happen. She couldn't take her friends to her home. Wait. Narcissa already knew about Black Island. She had been there!

"We need to have a spa day, get our pictures in the paper, maybe even…" she swallowed "gamble. And then we get the two of you someplace safe that he won't know about. We grab the children and hide. All of us." Lady Black said. The fear was back, oh yes. And making her sick.

"Dobby, tell the hospital that I forgot that I had double booked myself, and don't let that monster tell you what to do. You are my elf, mine! Grab some clothes, not from home, locally, and bring them here. Nice clothes, jewelry. Can I borrow Darla please? She'll know." The lady was speaking rapidly but was not hysterical.

"Of course. Darla, you get the clothes, Dobby stay here. Let Zeb go to the hospital, your husband doesn't know him. Game faces for a few moments here and there, and we send for help. Right?"

The ladies gave a tearful nod.

Christine allowed the healer there to treat her friend for the scalp wound since it was a simple healing draught sort of thing, and paid for it herself. She quietly arranged for money for both of her friends there from her own vault as they had been so suddenly taken from their home that they had nothing, not even cloaks. Narcissa felt lucky to be dressed!

Christine sent for Sirius. This had to be done in person. He came as requested in the invisibility cloak. They moved to their suite, all four of them, now that it was ready, and the ladies went to their own rooms.

It was not a pleasant conversation, but she didn't know last night that they were out of time, and felt terrible about this news. He looked like a kicked puppy. He promised that the ladies could go to the island, no problems there. He also said that the children and Christine should go, taking Berend and Evangeline with her. Right. She left home without her guard.

"I'm so scared! And Harry! That monster will be after our boy, and I have to pretend to be having fun!" Christine cried. The Mount and Pirate's Cove were two of the few places in the world that the women were safe from death eaters. Harry! That monster might go after Harry!

Christine was full scale panic mode. Her husband wisely had her swallow some potion.

"Hush. You'll be having dinner at our home on the island. I'll need permission to pick up Draco and Pansy. The Grangers might be in danger too. I need to report to Hans, and get our people ready."

"Right. The children will be safe with Oma Inga. Send Evangeline here via elf, but get her dressed like the pureblood she is first, please."

They kissed, long and soft and slow. Sirius was kicking himself for a missed opportunity to make sweet passionate love to her last night, but he had been so tired.

"You get to the island quickly my love, my heart." He said to her, crushing her close. He needed his lady to be safe, no matter what! His hand gently stroked her cheek.

Battle was here, the drums called and he must go. But oh how he hated leaving this woman's side!

"I love you, my warrior." The healer kissed him again, and he promised himself that no matter what was going on, that he would never mess up an opportunity like that again. If he got one.

-OO—OO—

Draco got up off the floor. "You were supposed to dodge, shield or escape, Malfoy. I don't see die on this list." Olaf pointed to the chalkboard.

The first years were learning the shield spell. But they could dodge or run away too. Draco had taken a light stinger to his thigh. It didn't really hurt as much as embarrass the boy. He was supposed to be good at this.

When it was Hermione's turn, she did such a perfect shield that it reflected the stinger. Unfortunately, it hit one of the Ravenclaw boys.

"I am so sorry about that Michael. I apologize." The girl was red faced.

"I'll get you for that later Granger…" The boy hissed at her.

"She said that she was sorry. It wasn't like she aimed for you. Can you please accept the apology of House Potter?" Harry demanded. He didn't like people threatening Hermione, especially when she walked places he couldn't go.

The lad had Slytherins staring him down. He gulped. "Right Lord Potter. Accident. No worries."

Harry kept an eye on him the rest of class, but when Hermione accidentally hit Daphne a short time later he did believe that it was an accident and let it go.

Just because the boy got hit in the bits and had been harassing the girl a bit earlier that day. Or that Daphne had only pretended to be hit by a reflected stinger.

Hermione pulled back her hair and concentrated. Harry made this look so easy! Why did she need to learn this if she was going to be a doctor anyways? Or healer?

-OO—OO-

The four women, purebloods all by the looks of them did indeed make the paper. "Lady Black and friends enjoy new wizarding spa at 'The Mount'". Good. While their death eater husbands were looking for them in Germany, they would be safe in the Caribbean. They made loud plans all day about this castle, that museum and left having won ten thousand galleons in their card game.

Which is why Christine never gambled with her husband. She always won that sort of thing, and it made him upset. This was the only time it made her happy, as she got the chance to say that they were going to now take a cruise on the Rhine to celebrate, and both ladies sent notes home saying not to expect them back for a week due to this 'windfall'.

And they made the papers again. Narcissa knew who to contact for the society pages for the Daily Prophet.

She thanked Christine again for the emergency portkey that she had given both her and Dobby, and thanked Dobby for being such a good elf in activating it and saving her.

-OO—OO—

Hermione was having the time of her life! Her days of being bullied were long behind her. Now, fellow classmates couldn't wait to talk to her and befriend her. She had fun studying, and she wasn't put down by asking questions of older students.

She felt that she was helping to collect allies for Harry.

Then, Draco got a funny letter from home. He frowned. He didn't respond, and didn't talk to anyone about it, but he was moody all morning. Then he got a note that looked elf dropped, and he was nervous and tense. Something was up.

Then Harry's Dad showed up at lunch unexpectedly.

He went to the headmistress and handed her the parchment. He made the gesture to Harry who was immediately on guard and had Hermione behind him.

Draco was now on his feet, holding Pansy's hand. Wands were in all four hands, but hidden in their sleeves.

"Lord Black, the castle does not have revolving doors! You cannot just come in and go out as you wish…" She started.

"Fine, then I will withdraw my dear friend's child who is under the protection of my house, and my son. As for the others, this is a family emergency."

Headmistress Marchbanks tried to backpedal. "I'm sorry, I don't think that…"

"There is no one going anywhere, Lord Black."

Sirius knew that voice and turned to his oldest son who wore the face of his best friend. Too late again. He threw the pack to Harry who caught it with practiced ease. He pointed up. The boy nodded once.

He wanted to say so much. Tell your mother that I love her, but she knew that. So much to say, no time to say it.

Sirius moved into the middle of the great hall with wide sweeping gestures and grand movements of his wand.

"Why is that cousin? You don't want me to take Harry to the cultural festival? Fine, he can stay here. At least he is with his friends."

"Speaking of friends, did you know that after that hospital thing, the girls ran off to the spa to play? Such fun they must be having!" Sirius whirled around.

All eyes were on the flamboyant man. Harry got out his birth father's cloak, and got the four of them out into the hallway, putting one of them at a time under it with him. All they had to do was sneak out of the hall, which they did. Then Harry handed off his shrunken broom to Draco. Harry would fly Hermione's broom that she was unshrinking. They could each double with no problems, the brooms were rated for heavy adults. They got to an empty classroom, opened the window, and flew away, all four of them.

They got to halfway to Hogsmeade and Harry motioned them down. He had felt the tingle of the wards, and knew that they were past them now.

"Give me your broom. Zeb, Tory, take my friends to Black Island. Make sure that they are taken care of. Draco, this is our emergency meet point. We may be taken elsewhere after. Be ready to go."

"Where do you think you're going Potter?" Hermione demanded.

"To rescue my dad. I will be right with you, wherever that is."

-OO—OO—

Sirius thought that the insult phase would have lasted longer, he did.

Crucio's hurt! They really did!

'Malfoy? With red eyes? What was happening?' Alastor Moody noticed that the Slytherin prefects were getting students out of the way. Good. The other tables started that too, and the handful of death eaters that were with Lucius couldn't really do anything against so many effectively. He went invisible and silent. So did several others in the room. He allowed his charge to leave with his friends. The boy was eleven, so would be useless in a real fight.

"Stop! Stop now! Or the next student that moves dies!"

A little girl, a first year puff crying and hysterical, clearly terrified, made a loud screaming dash across to the door. Sirius, useless on the ground couldn't get up. Couldn't move. He shouted to her to stop, but wasn't in position to shield her. No one was. A beam of green, and the student was on the ground. Unmoving, and terribly silent. The auror nearly wept in anger of the casual cruelty of it all.

"I said stop! I do not want to waste not another drop of magical blood! You are all precious to me!" The tall blonde man ordered.

Moody was furious! He had tried to get into a better position, but he was at a bad angle to raise a wall or anything to protect the child. If Minerva had been there instead of her portrait, the girl would still be alive. The verbal chiding that the professor was giving Lord Malfoy should have removed the paint from her canvas.

There was murmuring around the room but no one moved. The person who looked like Malfoy's attention was now drawn back to his nemesis on the ground. Stupid mutt! Must have crawled under a table. He would deal with him later.

"Now children, I understand that you are scared. You have every right to be scared, but I am not here to hurt you. No. That would be a waste. I am here to teach you. To train you."

The man looked over to the empty Slytherin table. Never mind, he would find the Malfoy brat later. That would help bring his witch mother to heel.

He looked around. Where was Flitwick? Hadn't he been at the high table a moment before? The rest of the teachers sat there like placid sheep. He silenced the portrait with a wave of his wand.

Nothing was going right! None of the death eaters with him had tortured anyone or even got off a spell. It was like they were frozen. Then he looked around. Where was Nott? Avery? They were both taller than the rest. These men were all shorter, and there was only six. Peeves! It had to be Peeves!

He motioned his remaining men to put wands to the heads of those at the high table.

"There are going to be a few changes made at Hogwarts. First. The muggleborns. Do you know that some of my people misunderstood my orders regarding you? Magic is magic, especially the girls need to be taken care of. I want all muggleborn boys to stand up and move to the right side of the room, girls to the left. Chop, chop people!"

The students obeyed, though clearly terrified. Snape had kept his promise. There were nothing but sheep here. The defense of the castle should be engaging, he should be fighting auror after auror, but nothing. Well, perhaps at least seeing confused auror after confused auror if his people did their work right around the castle.

The man who would be the next leader of the wizarding world walked over to the boys.

"Your lives will undoubtedly change. But not all changes will be bad. Very good. All of you all obeyed." He waved his wand and immediately their uniforms changed color to a slate grey.

"I give you one more chance to publically come forward. If I find out that you are lying, the consequences will not be pleasant, I promise you!"

A terrified girl, fifteen or sixteen came forward, and had her uniform changed too, but then she had to sit on the floor instead of return to her table.

"Any others? Going, going, gone. I will find out. Lord Voldemort always knows."

Screaming filled the air with that revelation. He looked around, enjoying the moment, not noticing that several students in the now slate grey robes were missing.

-OO—OO—

Harry charged back, putting his broom to the limits, breaking every school rule about flying inside, and hovered above his father on the ground. Gritting his teeth, he had to wait until the maniac's eyes had moved on. There! Now was his chance! He dropped to the ground on silent feet, shared the cloak over him, and got the tall wizard over the broom. Using every bit of skill he had, he flew until they cleared the wards and dropped to the ground.

Harry dug in his pack. He offered his father a healing potion which he drank with gratitude. The marauder hugged the lad. "Thought I was a goner there, son. Thank you."

"Dad, we need help! That's Voldemort! I don't know how I know, but I feel it, I do! I have to face him! I can't let him win!"

"We won't, we won't. But there are a lot of innocent students in there. I have an idea. Let's get the elves helping. I haven't known an elf yet that wouldn't help the great Harry Potter sir. Then we call in the troops. Right?"

"Fine. Which elf to we get to help here?

"All of them." Hermione answered.

"You aren't supposed to be here!" Harry complained.

"You stole my broom. I want it back." She demanded with a smile. She offered her hand for him to hold, and he took it and squeezed.

She won a brief smile from him for her bravery.

"Fine. We send for auror help with an elf, to meet us here, we get the Hogwarts elves moving, and we help get people out." Harry demanded. "If there are any Hogwarts elves willing to help me rescue students, I could use some help getting students to safety, one at a time. Please?"

"Kensy, let Ivan, Hans someone know that the black king is alive and at Hogwarts and has twelve pawns." Sirius Black demanded at the same time Harry was summoning Hogwarts elves. He made the elf repeat before following the instructions. Harry and Sirius had a backup invisibility cloaks. Harry reluctantly handed one over to his betrothed.

Hans hadn't thought that Voldemort would act so quickly, but wait in the shadows and recruit. Ha!

Harry planned on getting the best fighters out first. Harry hoped that he wouldn't freak out the goblin too much, but he had to get someone else first – they were both small and light. A two for one deal.

Harry got first his cousin Dora then they picked up Flitwick. Dora then insisted that Charlie be next. No surprise there. She got out her broom, as did Charlie who had to borrow an invisibility cloak. Together they rescued several seventh year Gryffindor boys and girls and some other random people, bringing them out to the clearing where they were meeting. The Hogwarts elves were clearly trying to be careful, and wouldn't pop anyone under scrutiny. But they had rescued more than half of the ones in the hall when Harry directed them to bring any hiding, like the Slytherins there.

Hermione was doing the same. Harry had quickly shown her what he did to get his father out. She rescued the girls from her own house first. She tried to concentrate on her work. That creature who looked like Malfoy's father was scary!

The prefects then got the children walking towards Hogsmeade and out of the cold weather. Madame Rosmerta wasn't expecting company, but made the students first welcome, then hidden as she heard what happened. She floo'd for auror help, but wasn't sure what was happening.

The basement was of the Three Broomsticks was huge. Some workers hurriedly set up chairs, benches, anything to get a place for children to be safe and out of the cold. Rosmerta sent workers to the nearby villagers to help. Who wasn't going to help a poor cold frightened child? Blankets and cloaks were conjured, warming charms started, and older students helped younger ones. And more poured in.

She started huge cauldrons full of warm drinks, and tried calling several people in Diagon. Where were the aurors? All of the townspeople were scared and many were sitting at her table upstairs with their wands prepared in case any death eaters came for the children.

The children's lunch had been interrupted and many were hungry as well as cold. The townspeople came together to take care of them. Some of the castle elves started bringing in the abandoned lunch foods too. Rosmerta helped get that effort organized.

The witches and wizards of their community were terrified of death eaters, but weren't just going to hand over the children either.

The head girl was one of the ones rescued, and she started a roll going around. "Sign your name to only one roll. Only one time please, as I have several going. This row, sign this one. Help me now, people." And they did.

It took an hour, but other than a handful of students trapped in place by the transfigured house tables, and a few teachers held at wandpoint, everyone else had escaped or been rescued.

Most of the students were now in the village. Only a handful were left with the few assembled ICW aurors and a few teachers just outside the castle wards.

Harry had tried several times to rescue Neville, but he was trapped and fighting would start if he tried to rescue his friend.

Flitwick, Olaf, Lord Black, Harry and Hermione were examining the newest version of the marauders' map.

Their group had more than a few students stay with them in the cold rather than move on to the village. More than once, Prefect Percy tried to accuse Harry of wrongdoing for not rescuing Ron, but clearly they had tried to rescue everyone. Fred and George were in awe as they had gotten to see a real marauder work. They were busy kowtowing and trying to work themselves into Lord Black's good graces or at least notice. After rescuing as many safely as they could, Charlie and Nym had helped escort the youngest children to the village. Hans asked the couple to help protect the children if trouble showed up there. He promised to send on auror help once it arrived. So far, nothing.

Dora wanted to be an auror, and had grown up training occasionally with Sirius and other family members. She was better prepared than most to face death eaters if necessary. Hans and Sirius hoped it wasn't.

Harry wanted to storm Hogwarts with the people that he had, but Sirius shivered in fear. He had faced that monster several times. Both before and just after Harry was born, he, James and Lily, Frank and Alice, they had faced and fought that monster. He was not going in there unprepared. Besides, his wife would kill him even if they died in the attempt, she would figure out a way to make sure that he suffered if he got Harry hurt. No, they needed a better plan. And help.

Where were the other aurors?

-OO

Voldemort was fuming. Mostly, his plans had gone right this day, and no one had stood to fight. He would have not liked to kill children but would do what was needed to make a few points. It was nearly time to leave, and most of the students and staff had been slowly disappearing.

"Where did everyone go?" he demanded of Madame Pomfrey.

"I honestly do not know." She answered. He started to pull his wand on her then remembered. Right. He then looked at the ancient woman in the headmaster's chair who was looking at him like an insect.

"I think I know you." She said. "You're Tommy Riddle. I don't know why you aren't Lucius Malfoy. Magic can be funny like that. Ritual gone wrong? Was Lucius trying some necromancy? You died in 1981 when you tried to attack a baby. Would you be willing to answer a question about that? What in the world did that baby do? I know that I have been ready to throttle more than one student in my time, but a baby? No. That kind of anger usually takes a teenager."

The wizard would not be cowed by that witch, even one he had feared her as a child.

"That baby, Harry Potter, wanted to keep me from my rightful destiny!" The wizard hissed. He looked around. Now that she mentioned him, where was the brat? The few students that he had were all Gryffindor boy first years as he had planned, but none were Potter he didn't think. One had dark skin. He did not remember either Potter adult having the beautiful ebony skin, but it was dark each time they fought.

"You boy! What is your name?" The Dark Lord demanded.

"Dean Thomas." He was shaking, but was trying not to.

"Blood status?"

"Um, half-blood."

"Where is Harry Potter?" the dark lord demanded.

The boy's eyes swept every table, starting with his own. "I don't see him. I don't know."

He was telling the truth. None of these boys knew where Potter was, he could hear their own thoughts answer the question. Two purebloods, two half-bloods. Two blood traitor families, the others unknown to him.

He wanted Potter alive to question, to find out how he brought down the greatest wizard that ever lived. Then he was going to put the boy in stasis, put him in a crystal coffin for the world to mourn forever as their one time savior. Forever asleep, forever away from him!

He felt another warning from magic about his plans for the boy. Drat! Was there no way to defeat him without suffering from the Oath?

If anyone could figure this out, it was he, Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard since Merlin. He just needed time.

He was tired, drained from his earlier ritual. At least he hadn't been caught or stopped. The Hogwarts wards should have expelled him hours ago. He wanted information, and then to be gone from this place. His mission had been accomplished already.

He looked at the dark haired boy who looked at him with hate. Longbottom. He knew that name very well. Was this boy still potential trouble too? He was one of the two possibilities. Time for a little old-fashioned torture and then make his way out of there. Yes, this could be very nice.

When he, the Lord Voldemort was finished, the boy would be joining his parents. Family reunions, ah, it brought a tear to the eye.

Too bad he was far too exhausted to do more than a little crucio. The boy was so tender.

-OO—OO—

 **A/N – Will be updating soon. Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12 - New Allies

Chapter 12

 **A/N I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews. Hope you enjoy this next part of the story.**

Remus checked the time again. He couldn't believe it when Hans told him that after lunch that he was to meet Evangeline in a plush hotel! She wanted him to meet her there! All expenses being met by his friend Sirius no less, not that his brother-by-choice had ever been less than generous. Then the next day, he and Evangeline would check into the strange reports of a small town near there.

Remus had double checked his appearance. Nothing he could do about the scars. Some fighting women found them to be sexy, he was told. Not that he knew from experience. He had flowers. And a nice bracelet. He thought a ring way too soon. But he was ready. It was time to go.

Evangeline was on time, and greeted him with a warm smile. "Let me show you to our rooms, love."

Then she embraced him! How could he not respond? He kissed her with all of the pent-up fervor that he had held for this woman for months. He then looked at her with love.

"I brought you these. I thought this would be early days, but I am happy, happy to be here. With you." Remus stopped talking. Her eyes were showing confusion. Not the look he wanted. He put her arm in his.

"What floor?" Remus asked. A good simple question with a one word answer. But she still looked confused.

"Top. Um, Remus, why do you think that you are here?"

"I was told that you wanted to meet... Oh no! Have I been pranked? Sirius, you mutt! I am going to kill you, this is the lowest of the low. I am so sorry Evangeline! I thought that I." He took a deep breath. He reddened, but he was honest with her. "I am so sorry. I was told that you wanted to meet me here. I was happy, excited. I didn't think that we would, you know, tonight necessarily, but that you wanted to spend time alone from the family with me. Then tomorrow you were going to help me with a mission."

He hung his head. Tears of shame threatened to burst, but he had an iron self-control. She led them to the multi-room suite, and unlocked the door.

"First off, you have nothing to be ashamed about. There seems to be a bit of miscommunication happening. That happens even in the best of groups. We are supposed to be posing as a couple on holiday to check out zombie-ville. That is what James is calling it. Christine and I think that the people have somehow been Imperiused, and it is pretty scary. But I am glad that you will be with me."

She walked up to him. "That was a nice kiss. Tell me Remus, if that was not a pose, then why did you kiss me like that?"

He had to be honest with her. He had to explain. Maybe all was not lost.

"From the first time I saw you guarding over Christine in the ministry cell, I could tell that you were someone special. Your sense of honor, your code. It hurt to play the cad in front of you, but I hoped for the chance to redeem myself, to explain, to be able to court you one day. And then you were there, in Sirius' house, but Petrov beat me…"He paused a moment, and took a deep breath. "He was a good and honorable man. I would have challenged him for you if I felt that he wasn't worthy of you. But everyone could see that he was so much better than I am. What do I have to offer you? A werewolf? I can offer you faithfulness. Companionship that will be difficult at times. But I lost my heart to you from that first day. Tonight, I thought that you had…but it doesn't matter. I hope that I haven't embarrassed you. And I do hope that you know that my offer of friendship was sincere. I did want to help you overcome your grief."

Petrov was the first man to ever pay attention to Evangeline. He liked her, she knew. But this was different. This man, this strong werewolf warrior, loved her, wanted her. She liked that. She didn't want to rush anything, but she didn't know what to do now.

"Remus, I want you to know that I want to be friends with you too. Can you give me time?"

His smile could have started fiendfyre. "Of course, of course. But I need to know something before I get my heart broken again. Do you really not care about my problem?"

"Your problem as you call it gives you extra strength, magical power, endurance, and stamina." She lowered her voice along with her eyelids. "A few women at headquarters talked about how this was true in bed as well." She blushed as did he. Apparently that was true then. "As long as you don't bite me when transformed, we are safe. I've seen the locked room in the basement that you use for safety, and you take wolfsbane. What is the issue? I see none, at least from my side. I am sure that you have faced prejudice. Illegitimate child, I can relate. You have faced the lack of money. I have a small home now. If we become a couple, do we need more? No, we don't need gold to be happy, either of us. We need acceptance, understanding, and love. Is it so hard to believe that you could find those things from me in time?"

"Not at all. May I court you? When you are ready? After your mourning is done? Um, do I ask your father? I'm not sure how I would be received."

"Yes, Remus Lupin. I will go out with you. As for my father, I've been on my own in that regard for a long time. But I would like you to meet my family if things go well for us. And while I don't think that Sirius set this up as a prank on purpose, but I have an idea or two to get him back."

"I'm listening with my wolf ears pointed!" His grin was feral, and she couldn't help it. She had to lean forward and give him a small kiss. He returned it, and licked his lips. She liked the way that he looked at her. It made her feel beautiful, desirable, wanted, loved.

They spent a little time planning the mission for the next day, but mostly spent the day and evening together talking, plotting innocent pranks against Sirius, eating, playing a couple of games, and then went to bed early, and not together. The first train in the morning was leaving at a time that Remus thought obscene. The normal time he saw those hours was when he stayed up too late!

But she had doses of potion from Christine to help them sleep. Besides, he was going to start a whole new chapter of his life tomorrow. A happier one he hoped. His inner wolf wagged his tail with a will.

-OO—OO—

Amelia Bones was a tired witch. Aurors had been summoned all day to various spots around their large island. It started with a large fire in Scotland that turned out to be fiendfyre. That took half her aurors, and several good wizards and witches called in to help to get it under control. Then they had some kind of attack in Diagon Alley. The ministry bled aurors badly, until there were only a few emergency helpers floo'd in from the night crew to assist in the auror's office. The poor janitor's assistant, someone's squib brother answering the floo when Hogwarts called didn't know what to do!

Everyone was gone out already!

When the director got back, she took a dose of potion. The poor squib thought that it had the power to make women swear like sailors, because that is what she was doing as she read what had slipped through the cracks!

She went to the floo and called to Fudge's personal residence. It was now after hours, and of course he was at home, no doubt enjoying a fine meal with his wife. His escort would be with him.

"I know that there are at least six of you there, well-rested, fed, warm aurors. Get out your cloaks, and put on your baby nappy-banishing pants. You are about to have the excrement scared out of you, and I don't want anyone embarrassing the force."

-OO—OO—

Harry was studying the map as the ICW aurors finally assembled. Where were the British aurors? They should have been there first, one would think. He was now having trouble concentrating.

Once Hans got there, he put both hands on Harry's shoulders and looked deep into his eyes.

"Are you ready for the Knights' Oath?" He asked the Wizard of Destiny.

"NO! I won't allow it!" the knights whirled. Here came trouble in that hideous green. Lady Black was there, and she looked furious.

"I got my friends and their children safely out of Britain. I got Luna to safety, and my three youngest are safe. But my oldest boy who is ELEVEN gentlemen still hasn't joined me in our safe and protected home. Now I know that all of you enjoy playing protectors of the world, but I have five souls that I am responsible for in this life, and I want to protect all five of them. So, unless any of you want to experience a cold-water enema outside in January for your health, I suggest that you turn over my son to me and let me return."

Harry walked over to his mother and hugged her. "I love you mum. You are the scariest witch ever. I want you to take Hermione and go back. I have to do this. We are so close, if we had that diary, journal, whatever, and could destroy it, then we're almost done."

Hermione turned to Harry. "I'm staying here. Where is it? Could Draco get us access?"

Harry kissed his brilliant betrothed. Of course! That was it! "Draco is not needed! Mum, what was his elf's name? Drippy? Dubbie? Dobby! That was it! Dobby, I need your help for just a moment, please!"

"How can Dobby help the great and powerful Harry Potter sir?" The elf bowed low.

"Lord Malfoy. He had a book, something that he wrote in, might have called it a journal?"

"Yes, stinky book. Smelled like dark one that you sent away, Master Harry."

"Dobby, can you bring that book to me?"

"I can pick up nasty book if Mistress order me to." The elf pulled his ears in frustration at not being able to help.

He turned to the angry healer. "Mum, can't you return with him? I have to do this!"

She kissed him on the cheek, tried for a death glare at their friends that wouldn't have hurt a flobberworm, and nodded. "Be safe."

Sirius dared a quick kiss, and brushed her cheek with his finger. She nodded towards Harry. Message received. Watch over the boy. She stepped towards the elf.

"I go right now and ask." And the elf disappeared with his mother. He was gone for ten long minutes. He returned with a small book, very thin that he levitated. It did indeed stink of dark magic.

"Harry, can you cast fiendfyre?" Hans started to ask. Berend, who looked like death warmed over, started to object. His specialty was containing it, his wife's casting it. Petrov took care of the soul pieces, if needed. No more. He did his task, finished it well.

"No need to ask a first year for that!" Flitwick fumed. He didn't like these tall barbarians from Nordic lands. He didn't like the way that they were treating his students. However, they could all agree that this dark object needed to be destroyed. Despite his fuzzy head, Flitwick could concentrate on that at least.

If Flitwick was a pure goblin, his head would have been clearer, but he still would have been unable to come up with a better plan to destroy the book.

It took a long time to figure out how. But at last, several teachers made a deep hole, and the book was soon burnt there. But no one stood around that fire to warm up, it had a very unpleasant feel. The members of the horcrux team that were there did not feel the passing of the soul. They didn't feel it – there was no soul there to send on! Hans and Katya cursed. So close! But then they looked at each other.

"He's mortal! HE'S MORTAL!" Sirius shouted. But was quickly silenced. Harry watched the map. The standoff continued still. But there on the map was what magic read the person to be.

'Thomas Malfoy'

-OO—OO—

"Dad! We have to go now, he's moving towards Neville. What if he kills him?"

Sirius was worried about a different sort of attack on the boy but agreed that Neville needed to be rescued. Harry was too young to face Voldemort. He and the knights could kill that monster now, and it would be over.

Harry, impatient, and tired of the fear and waiting, grabbed his broom. Hermione stepped up next to him with hers. She had a very strong shield, and stinging hexes, and that was it. If she went, Harry knew that she would die.

"Hermione, no. You don't understand."

Neither first year got to say any more as Alastor Moody stunned them both. He then picked up Harry's invisibility cloak, the good one, and handed it to Sirius. The adults made a rough plan, and flew in. People did not tend to look up and the great hall had a lot of space.

They brought four extra brooms, one for each boy. They had captured six death eaters so far, but none of them knew the plan other than to come to Hogwarts for a short time, scare the teachers and leave. The men had had to wait for the Dark Lord in Hogsmeade for hours this morning according their whining.

The men doing the questioning started when they were already confused, so missed out on the death eaters earlier mission of laying down confundus charms around the edge of the wards after they left, leaving one area clear for Voldemort to enter the castle. Veritaserum was a truth drug, not a 'spill your guts willingly' drug.

Whatever. The time to act was now. Or seemed to be, sort-of. The teachers were alive, the administrators were alive, and there was only a handful of students missing. They all blinked, and tried to focus. Harry's panic for his friend had helped until he was stunned. Now, he was busy being unconscious.

If Filius had not had the human contaminants in his blood, he would have been far more aware of what was really happening.

The knights were trying to shake themselves alert. Sirius had been offered a spot on the Wasps as a beater in his day, and could really fly. The knights left in five second intervals, each with their own target. Sirius was to rescue Neville, Alastor the Weasley boy, Ivan had Seamus and Katya was to grab Dean. After the boys were out, they could do surveillance. Hans was going to watch the dark one.

Voldemort's attention indeed was on Neville. He had the boy on the Gryffindor table now, suffering from a cruciatus curse. All eyes were on him, so it was easy to rescue the others.

Half dozen death-eaters, scared teachers. Why weren't they just fighting this scum?

-OO—OO-

Harry woke up. He was furious. But he was also prepared. He downed a potion that helped. Hermione was still out. Realizing that he had years of training to her months of training, he kissed her forehead, mentally planning what he was going to attack with.

Magic gave him a warning. Right.

He pulled the medallion from around his neck, and put it on Hermione. He would lose the protection that the Oath gave him if he went gunning for Voldemort, but his friend was in danger. He couldn't not act.

Tory popped into the wizarding tent where the children had been put. Standard emergency knight equipment, nothing fancy. At least they were out of the weather.

Tory looked at him. "No."

"I have to." Harry argued.

"When you is being lost as a baby, we look for you. Your lady mother. She smart witch. Kind. She find way to find you. Your birth mother find way to protect you, your mother now protect you. You treat that like garbage for bin."

"No! But Neville!"

"You know secret passages. Rescue friend, but no kill. You is good, Harry Potter, sir. Master, please."

Harry nodded. Tory handed him another medallion. His medallion must have been keyed for this action. Taking it off saw his personal elf come to him. Harry went to pull out his map, but it was missing.

"Tory, can you come with me?" Harry asked in a small voice.

The elf nodded. Tory had watched over Harry for his entire life less fifty four terrible days.

Harry started out of the tent. His invisibility cloak was gone too and his backup. He looked around for it when Hans dropped from the sky, swearing as bad as Katya. He was joined by others.

"We need to get the kid to St. Mungo's. Tory, great. Harry, can you ask your elf to take your friend to the healers? He's in bad shape." The leader asked, pale and unhappy.

Harry did as he was asked. Sirius Black was carrying the dark haired boy, holding him like a baby.

Why had they waited, hesitated? Was there magic involved in this?

"What happened?" Amelia Bones arrived with six fresh aurors. She looked like an inferi with a bad hair day.

"Let me get him squared away, and I will report, ma'am." A tired Sirius said. He went with the elf.

In the meantime, Madame Bones was getting ready to storm Hogwarts, only to find that there were no enemies to fight. The only people there were a few scared professors, and a very unhappy boy-who-lived.

Alastor Moody came out of the emergency shelter after dropping off the Weasley boy.

Harry confronted him. "You stunned me! My friend needed me, and is now in the hospital. I could have tried to save him!"

"Voldemort was looking for you. Wanted you. The last thing that you give a terrorist holding hostages is what he wants. Makes him think he can get away with it next time."

"How bad is it?" Amelia wanted information.

"One girl killed. Most of the students have been evacuated to the village. You can thank young Lord Potter here for saving many, many lives today. The Longbottom boy was tortured, cruciatus curse. He didn't look good. I hope that he doesn't join Frank and Alice."

"Where is he? I heard it was Lucius Malfoy, but…" She shook her head, she was getting confused. She was getting too old for this. She was tired, and had been up and all over Britain, using magic for the last twelve hours.

"We don't know, ma'am." Katya came up to her. She had Dean inside the tent as well, and elves were popping in unasked to take care of the children. "He just up and fu.. disappeared on us."

"I think that counts as not a swear in regards to the swear jar." Harry said sweetly. "We started one for her. I plan to pay for my siblings' education with it."

Katya amiably flipped him a rude gesture.

"Dad, doesn't that count?"

Sirius, who had quickly dropped Neville at the hospital and was back, had seen it all, but wasn't interested in playing right now. He was very tired.

"Where did they go? We had the map. They disappeared the minute we had the other three out safely. I don't understand." The ICW aurors all gathered around Harry's map. His was the best version as he had added several previously unmarked secret passages to it.

"Um, Dad. I don't want to be rude, but if he left, doesn't that mean that we should stake out Malfoy manor or something."

"NO!" This was Amelia. She brought the aurors up to date on all of the weirdness happening.

Sirius paled. He sent their own team with the rescued children to the village to protect the children there, leaving him with Hans, the map, and the British aurors.

"Are you sure that he is gone from the school?" Several people were asking versions of that question, including Hermione that was up and awake. The boys fighting in the tent had woken her.

Hermione looked around. "A Hogwarts elf to me, please."

An elf popped in. "How can Abi serve the Lady Hermione, ma'am?"

"Thank you for coming Abi. There has been a very bad wizard in the castle today. Do you know if he is there, or if he is gone?"

"The great Harry Potter sir was getting ready to come in and the bad nasty wizard left! He did! And took the bad wizards with him. He is killing one our littlest witches! It is so horrible!"

The elf was in tears over that. Hermione tried to comfort the creature. Harry had known he was needed, and glared at the auror that stunned him.

"I could have saved my friend!" Harry shouted. Sirius came over and grabbed him into a hug to calm him down.

"Amelia, there is a castle full of children whose lunch was interrupted. It is now past their normal dinner time. They are over in the village. We need help. The castle is not secure. But unless we send the children home, it has to be safer than being all in the basement in Hogsmeade."

More of the knights were showing up, but Remus had not responded to the emergency call back. He was on a mission, so it was just as well.

Very tired, very confused, and very unhappy aurors helped the students back to Hogwarts. Every single secret passage into the castle that Harry knew about was barricaded with three types of magic. One was a magical brick wall, the second was Devil's Snare, and the third was a runic ward that would stun and capture anyone getting within ten meters of the barricade from either side. At least there were clear warnings about it.

The wide area confundus charm was wearing off, and people were starting to be able to think more clearly. Of course, they didn't know about it.

It took hours, but with the help of Madame Sprout, her top sixth and seventh year students, help from staff, and of course the elves, the known secret easy ways into the castle were barricaded. Then Madame Bones set aurors on cots next to the Astronomy tower doors and inside the great hall, and next to the great front doors. They would be woken by alarms if anyone unauthorized tried to get in, but they would all get some needed rest.

"The body of Megan Jones has been moved to the infirmary." Madame Pomfrey notified the head of the DMLE. "The floos are only for messages right now. I'll be sending the girl to St. Mungo's tomorrow."

There wasn't a single owl in the tower. Sirius hoped that they had escaped a mass execution, and were just off sending for help, but it was very unusual.

"Where's Hedwig?" Sirius asked his son.

"Out shopping for me, my lord. I am so sorry. I use the wonderful owl all of the time. For some reason, Harry never sings with Vangie in trade." The girl shrugged.

"Why torture an innocent toad?" Then Harry had a sudden need to send a note!

"Dad! The goblins! We have to warn Ragnok!"

What would happen to Gringott's if Voldemort went there?

Harry sat on the cold stone floor of the castle and scribbled out a warning. He signed it and then pricked his finger and let the blood fall on the parchment so that they would know it was really him. An overworked elf came to his summons, and agreed to pass on the message to their allies.

"I can try and get Hedwig back for you, Dad. She's not too far, and coming closer."

"No need. It has been a long night you two. You should get to bed."

Sirius was cursing himself for all of the delays that day that nearly caused their defeat. Escorting Narcissa and Rosamond to Gringott's to get out what gold they could. Going to Hans, and letting him know what Narcissa had said. The few knights at headquarters had spent more than an hour debating what to do for next steps. It wasn't the wards on Malfoy Manor that had intimated them. But starting a war in England with an upright member of the pureblood community would have all of the aurors and any other fighter pointed at them and not the real enemies.

They had to watch and wait.

Now, Hans had what he needed to act. He was delayed getting proper parchment, but he would not start a war in England without a bit of authorization. And someone else paying for it.

Hermione was scared, and had stayed near both Sirius and Harry in helping with castle defenses.

"Olaf has some extra rooms. Why don't we bunk with him for tonight?" The tired father suggested.

Taking Hermione's hand, Harry led her to their most favorite/least favorite professor's private apartment. Sirius took the room with the single bed, leaving the room with the wide four poster bed for the two of them.

The tall dark-haired man was so tired, he didn't even tease them about the sleeping arrangements.

Harry got ready for bed, Tory bringing them both pajamas and toiletries. Harry was very mature about it all. He kissed his betrothed, asked her what side of the bed she wanted, and then went to the other.

They may have started as far apart as they could, but when morning light struck, it was on a couple of children that were cuddled together and holding each other sweetly.

The rook, no longer a piece for that other player, smiled. Both this wizard and witch had potential to be great. The castle had no house prejudice to overcome for the boy. It wouldn't have cared less what house Harry was in.

The boy-who-lived needed to know about the danger, the dark ritual from the previous day, and Hogwarts needed this couple's help in cleansing the castle of all evil once and for all.

It was going to have to wait to talk to him though. He was asleep, and for the first time in his life, he slept with a girl.

And there was Peace.

-OO—OO—

The morning came early for the werewolf, but he was bright eyed and bushy tailed getting ready. He didn't mind going muggle, and wore his casual suit well. Remus looked at himself in the mirror.

'Okay, boy-o. Just be yourself. Werewolf on a mission. And remember this lady carried the local badge and now is ICW certified. Don't mess this up by being overprotective. She can handle herself.'

"You look very handsome deary, your wavy brown hair is divine. But really, you are a wizard. You should think about wearing it longer. And those clothes! What ever happened to classic robes?" The mirror's voice was that odd timber, gender neutral, but had the tone of an offended butler.

"When I get back, don't worry, I'll dress up nice for you. Gotta go face zombies now. Cheers!"

He left to pick up his partner, and see what they could see.

-OO—OO—

Harry woke up with something soft and fur-like tickling his nose. He pulled in his snuggle Pegasus closer, and realized several things at once. One, he was not in his own bed at home, and hadn't slept with Cloe since he was six or so. Second, the hair was human, and not from any toy. Third, this was way bigger than Cloe, smelled much nicer, and was girl shaped. Hermione girl shaped.

His heart started to race for a moment. Oh boy was he in trouble! Then he remembered last night, and all of the odd things that had happened. A nearby portrait coughed discretely.

"My lord, there is a small delegation waiting to speak with you if you are awake, sir. In the sitting room. Breakfast awaits you."

The man was wearing one of those tabard things, and appeared to be a herald from olden times.

"Let me use the loo, and brush my teeth. I'll be right out." Harry whispered. He really didn't want to get up. This was nice. But if he held her like this much longer, no. It was best to just get up. Plus, they had worked hard last night with only a bit of supper to keep them going. Food was a great idea.

The dark lord had ruined lunch yesterday. Lunch was his second favorite class. He would pay for that!

Harry got up and going, and was soon in the sitting room in clean robes that some good elf had put in the bathroom. He came out and looked around the sitting room, but he was the only person there. A small sideboard had covered dishes under warming charms so he helped himself to the offered meal. He then wondered when this delegation would return.

Both Olaf's and the room that his father had been in were empty. No surprise there. They probably were up early to check on security of the castle.

After he had eaten, there was a knock at the wall. Wait, what? Harry looked up. There were four nobles being sat in fancy chairs, surrounded by others coming into the portrait to stand next to and behind them. The herald had knocked on the wooden frame to get his attention.

"Lord Potter, if I may present the founders of this school?" The herald went name by name. The serene Rowena Ravenclaw, the sparkling eyed Helena Hufflepuff, the sly looking Salazar Slytherin, and the muscular and handsome Godric Gryffindor. Harry had stood while being introduced, and bowed to them. Hermione had joined him partway through, and Harry beckoned her over and reached out to hold her hand.

"It is nice to meet you all. Please, call me Harry. This lovely lady is my betrothed, Hermione future Lady Potter." He then bowed again, and Hermione did a short curtsey. She looked a little mussy headed. An elf popped in with a tea tray, and they sipped while the portraits spoke.

"Ah. I did not realize that Miss Granger knew of her heritage. Good. Well then, we need to talk, and what needs to be said needs to be said plainly so that there is no fancy speech hiding false words or pretenses." Lady Ravenclaw glared at Lord Slytherin.

His smile was not at all nice, but turned to the children.

"You have been the penultimate Slytherin, and I am proud to have you in my house. Godric here wanted your blood to paint the stones and was disappointed that you ran away in the chaos yesterday."

Harry jumped to his feet to defend himself. "I didn't run away! I was under my father's invisibility cloak, trying to get as many students out of there that we could. You have to understand. When I turn fifteen, I lose the protection from my mother's oath. But if I act as a proper warrior now, and do battle, I lose that protection now as well. She keeps saying that there are other ways than fighting to defeat dark lords, but I don't see how. And unlike when I was a baby, I didn't have my Duck of Doom to banish at him, so I did what I could."

Harry paced the floor, still angry. "And then Neville, I saw that he was in trouble and the auror that is supposed to be watching my back stabbed me in it instead. Stunned me when Neville needed my help! Now he's in the hospital. Some chosen-one I turned out to be."

The boy flopped down ungracefully on the couch facing the portrait. Hermione had been biting her lip. She clearly had questions, but had learned a lot about listening first before talking.

The portraits murmured among themselves for a moment, and Hermione saw that Lady Ravenclaw was looking right at her.

"My lady, what did you mean about my heritage?" Hermione asked quietly while the men continued their argument.

"My dear. While there are no doubt many with my blood running around the castle, you have inherited more than that from me. Not just your intelligence. But your cunning and wit. Lord Potter, Harry, will need you my dear. Few of my descendants are my true heirs. You are without doubt one. I'm sorry that there is no vault or great treasure with that inheritance. Though I will share with you a secret room in the library that contains books that have been banned from time to time and get forgotten. Dark magic comes from dark motives. Remember that, my granddaughter, and you will do well."

"A library room of forgotten books is a great treasure to me my lady. Thank you. And I will remember about the motives too."

"You may call me Grandmother Rowena. After this day, may we talk in the Ravenclaw common room from time to time? I want to get to know you child, and let you get to know me."

"I would like that very much. I just don't want to reveal my muggle roots in front of others. I love my parents, but right now, it is dangerous to be muggleborn." Hermione explained.

"I understand. We have seen various prejudices come and go. For a time, any with red hair were nearly banned from the castle. Then Godric went wild, put on the woad, and convinced them that red hair made for good Gryffindors. There has been a high percentage of the red-haired students sorted into that house ever since."

Hermione giggled at that, thinking of the twins and their antics.

Hermione then had a thought. "Parlez-vous francais madame?" 'Do you speak French?'

"Mais ouis, c'est the premiere …" 'But of course, it is the first language of nobles when I was a child.'

Hermione had a plan. "May we speak in French when we meet, ma grandmere?"

"But of course." The woman smiled a perfect serene smile.

While the ladies were chatting, Harry had been arguing the best course of action for the previous day, and had been doing so for a time. Hermione focused on her beau.

"We couldn't get organized! We couldn't act or plan! It was awful, it was…" Harry was upset still.

"Magic. No doubt a wide area confundus charm. Difficult magic, but not impossible." Slytherin opined.

"Yes, that is what it felt like! And we could only do simple things. It didn't seem to affect mum though. But she just wanted to get me out of there, so maybe that's why."

The men looked at him.

"There are not portraits everywhere, but the ghosts watch over the castle. Yesterday, the dark lord that you defeated as a child returned for the second time this year. He went to a secret passage, and passed from our view, but the castle felt it. We have felt it before. Darkest magic, unholy magic. You know of the taint that was put in Rowena's diadem. That same foul creation was made yesterday."

"What? NO! Oh no! It could be anything! Anywhere! Before, I had a list of items, what they were, and how to find them. Mostly. All of the rest had been destroyed except the diary. We were so close, so close. Now, he is no longer mortal."

"This kind of magic has a very evil feel. Yes, it will take time to find, Lord Potter, but you are not without aid. We know that it did not leave the castle. We feel it, but do not know where it is. I know that your parents want to remove you from the castle now, but please. The wards for the castle could be improved to prevent further intrusion by the dark one. Extra security could be hired to protect all of you. This castle is a sacred place of learning, of magic, and meant to be a place where all magical children can come and learn and be prepared for their place in the pageant that is life. You have a prominent place in that pageant yourself, my lord. Please, do not leave us in our greatest hour of need." Lady Hufflepuff, who sounded so much their Professor Spout but looked nothing like her, was begging Harry to stay.

Harry looked at Hermione. He was wearing his Head of House Potter robes, had the head of house ring. The castle elves came to him when he called. Was he a child or was he ready to face this? He could run to the island for the next few years. Play pirate on his father's ship, look for buried treasure, and build sand castles with Hermione and his sister.

Or he could spend days, months or years trying to find this latest horcrux. Then he had a sudden and horrific thought.

"What is stopping Tommy boy from making more of those? He's been out of the castle for hours. He could make another today!"

"In that, we bring good news. The dark one, when he came back into our view, was greatly weakened. He drank many, many potions, and better, talked to himself. 'Can't do that again, there is not enough left. I hope that this one isn't destroyed as well. Let the traitors find that one. The castle has hidden its secrets safely for a thousand years, let it be another thousand or more before this one is seen." Rowena quoted.

Hermione had out quill and ink. She was rapidly writing notes. She had practiced for a year with their magical tools before coming to school. And had read more than just her school books. She did not appear to be muggleborn at all.

Harry paced around the room, thinking hard. His dad was a warrior, well, both of them. He wanted to talk to his birth father so badly in that moment.

"I wish that my birth parents had portraits. I would like to know what advice they would give me. I already know what my parents will say. My mum will push for me to stay a child, my father will push for me to do as you suggest." Harry turned to his girl, no his lady.

"What do you think, Hermione?"

She squared her shoulders. She had been left alone a lot more than Harry and was a lot more independent than him in many ways.

"I love you, Harry. I am with you. I will help you."

"We have talked about my chocolate frog card goals. Muggleborn rights. We can't work on that while there is a madman out there making sure that those don't exist. Will this be difficult? Yes. Will this be time-consuming, frustrating? Yes. But think about the reward when we are done. When we find and destroy this last piece. Voldemort becomes mortal, again, and can be killed. I don't want us to raise our children under the threat of his rule. Why don't we take care of him now, so that they can play in freedom?"

The nobles and other witches and wizards in the portrait clapped at that speech, while Hermione answered in the only way that she could. She launched herself at him, and gave him a very special occasion kiss in answer.

Together, they turned to the portrait. "So, what do we need to do?"

-OO-OO—

The train ride to the little Scottish town was quiet. Evangeline had muggle color brochures of various nearby tourist spots as part of their cover, but it really wasn't needed. They got off the train, and the town was much as it was the few days' prior. No people out, an odd feeling in the air. A faint smelled of overcooked meat hung in the air to Evangeline's nose.

The couple walked to the nearest corner market. It was a small place, too many things crammed into too small an area. There was a shopkeeper sweeping his broom, and muttering to himself.

They asked him a question, but he kept sweeping. He stopped to take a drink of water, and continue his way. His eyes unfocused.

They continued throughout the little village, and then got to the docks. The smell of fire had filled the air for blocks before, and now here was the evidence of that fire. Where a boat and dock had been was nothing but soot and smell.

The werewolf was having trouble not gagging. His sense of smell noticed the faint residue of smoke from the train station. Now it was worse. People had died here, and the evidence was clear.

"Fiendfyre!" They diagnosed together. Evangeline shuddered and shut her eyes in pain. Wasn't there something that they could do to help these people? Where was the source of their incapacitation?

They looked everywhere, took water samples from several sources, carefully labeling the vials, tried to buy food and bottled water for samples, and wound up taking it and leaving muggle money for it.

Evangeline tried a few times to end the spell, but nothing seemed to be working. In the end, they decided to take back one of the people. It was a little girl who just looked so sad to be so lost in her mind. They took a port-key to ICW headquarters in London, and jumped into the middle of a very large argument.

Sighing, the couple sat waiting for Hans, while the little girl repeated 'I will do my lessons, and eat and drink and sleep, then get up and do my lessons…"

Remus knew the drill, and went to the cafeteria to grab the some lunch at least. To him, it was time to get up and get going for the day. He grabbed food for four, and was happy to see that Hans was now available. Deciding to eat with them, the older man listened to the report and looked at the girl that the couple had kidnapped. Well, not that they wouldn't return her, but still.

The father of five, grandfather of seventeen children, so far, was appalled at the child's appearance. He too could do nothing to get her out of the trance.

"We need Mr. Croaker's assistance in this. This is a British matter, we should turn it over to him. We have bigger deer to roast."

"I think you mean 'bigger fish to fry' but nice try. What's happening? This place is a mess!" Evangeline could tell the difference between emergency and panic, and this looked like panic to her.

"Voldemort showed up at Hogwarts yesterday. Our boy is fine, but is mad at me I think. One student was killed, and the young Longbottom lad was tortured. Just got word today. He'll be in hospital for a week at least. Maybe longer."

"Has Christine been notified? She does that oddball healing thing…" Remus started to ask. Hans glared.

"She is not happy with us over any of it. She has to wait for boy to be released, then can heal him her way. Or get permission to bring him to the island. She says that if she does this in Britain around too many other healers, she will be burnt at the stake. Especially this boy she say. They don't like new magic in the hospital. Stupid Brits, she has been healing us her way just fine for years. Faster, better, cheaper than anyone." Hans looked at their preliminary report. Ivan came into his office, stole half his sandwich which earned him a growl, and read over his shoulder.

"Harry's alright though? I should get back to Christine." Evangeline was unhappy about this, but knew the mother would need her right now. Evangeline had abandoned her post!

"No, she is safe on the island. She has extra children to watch over too. You can stay here to finish the mission." Hans got to his feet. "Ivan, take this muggle girl to the ministry, to Xeno or Algernon. Maybe they can help her, help the people. This is all connected, I am sure of it! I want to keep Remus and Evangeline in reserve for now."

Evangeline reached into her bag, and got out the clearly marked food samples and bottled water they had picked up. She turned those over as well.

For the time being, Hans sent Remus and Evangeline back to Edinburgh since the London home was out of commission. The Unspeakables would need time to evaluate their evidence.

"Keep your cover for now. Play tourist. If no go, you come back to headquarters in Switerland in a week. I need people here in reserve in case anything else new happens. Evangeline, you are a good witch, smart. You did good on your first mission and did not blow anything up."

"That wasn't my fault! Sirius said that…" Remus blushed and stopped talking. Hans liked to pull his chain.

And he had fallen for it again.

She quirked her eyebrow at him. "Remus, I think that there is a story there. Why don't you buy me dinner tonight, and you can tell me all about it?"

She was setting up a date? For them? Why was he even hesitating!

"Where would you like to go?" Remus asked, as they left arm in arm to the floo.

-OO—OO—

Xeno wasn't there when the muggle girl was brought in. He was checking on his new charge, Harry Potter. Luna was now on a secret island with Harry's family. She was much safer there than being home alone. Or worse, wandering Diagon when there were death eaters about to go active.

He gave Harry a secret means of contacting him in case of emergency, the knowledge and password to a safe room in the Department of Mysteries that Harry could portkey to and a new badge.

"What is this?" Harry demanded.

"In case you have to defend yourself, I don't want you charged with a crime. You are now an Unspeakable. You are authorized to kill. It doesn't mean that you can off the redhead boy with impunity though. No. Too much paperwork to waste on nonsense. Save it for Voldemort and his cronies. We don't want you on trial later for killing a pureblood in case the war heats up."

"Don't I get a choice?" Harry demanded.

"Of course you do. Kill Voldemort without this, who looks like pureblood Lord Malfoy, generous philanthropist who donates to the hospital, school, and other charities and watch your head go onto a platter. Your choice."

He held out the offered badge. Harry reluctantly took it, telling magic that it was for later. When he was an adult. He hoped.

When it was just the two of them, Xeno was much more focused and less otherworldly. He was quite powerful, and the man scared Harry just a little. But he was proving himself an ally so far.

Harry confided in him about the new horcrux. Xeno wasn't happy about it, but didn't seem surprised either.

"I want you checking in with me every three days for now. We can scale that back later, but I remember the war too well."

Harry nodded. Hermione loved sending notes, so would get her involved in this. The smile on the man's face was still sad.

Harry looked at the badge. Youngest Unspeakable in history he thought. Definitely not what he wanted on his chocolate frog card.

Maybe he could start selling the brownies that his sister demanded that he make from time to time. That would be a much better thing to be known for than surviving a curse or killing someone.

He would make some for Hermione and ask her opinion.

-OO—OO-

Cornelius Fudge was fuming. The evidence was clear. There were too many owls sent, too much evidence to start a cover-up.

His friend and long-time supporter had somehow been taken over by the dark one. This was a disaster! He had to sign a warrant for the arrest of his friend. How would he react to that? Stupid thought, he would not take this well. And his anger would be directed towards the minister. That wizard knew too much to let live. But he was a friend and valued ally, a loyal contributor to his campaign fund! Oh, what a terrible situation!

Lucius was clearly the victim here, but Fudge had to be seen as helping. And a child had died! How was he going to protect Lord Avery, Lord Nott and the others at their trial? They were going to go for the imperius curse defense, but Cornelius was nervous. Boring and Leach was refusing to help them. Dewey also said no; that he was already under contract with someone for the same time and wouldn't break the contract. All of Britain's best solicitors were missing, or busy. All that were left were near-squibs with little experience in this type of delicate matter.

Lord Avery had done so much for him. Yes. Cornelius would risk it, and give him a blanket pardon with an admonition to be good from here on out.

Cornelius had tried to offer immunity to Lucius if the wizard would just turn himself in and undergo treatment to remove the curse that he was under. That lasted for hours, before he had to ask the Daily Prophet to print a modification to that offer that included 'proof that Lucius had done nothing illegal.'

Considering that aurors had found muggles in the man's basement, dark magic devices, and enough evidence that Lucius had been clearly up to no good for some time, Cornelius knew it was time to sever his ties to the man.

Oh, but how he would miss that gold!

"Minister Fudge, Lord Black is here for his appointment." The secretary, an older witch with such perfect hair that he thought that it had to made from that muggle plastic stuff, announced.

"Send him in, and send for tea service, Mildred. Thank you."

"My lord, I am very busy with all of this mess, but I can spare a few minutes for such an important man as yourself."

Sirius got the message. He wasn't wanted right now.

"I was there Minister. It is very important that if he we find Malfoy, that he not be killed." Sirius said.

The minister paled. But Lucius couldn't be questioned! His death was sad, but that is exactly the order that he had given the hit-wizards of Britain.

"I understand, he being family and all, but I can't help you Lord Black."

"When captured, I could take him to a quiet place. I am not investigating you, Minister, and will swear that on my magic if you swear that you don't bear the mark."

Plain speaking – this was not done! What was Black up to?

Cornelius bore his arm and swore he was no death eater. Sirius then swore that he was hunting death eaters and not the minister. He sweetened his request with a little bag marked with the goblin crest.

"Well now, that does change things. ICW auror, yes? Well, I shall make a request of help to your office. And change the orders to capture and not kill poor Lucius. You aren't going to kill him are you?"

"Me? No, I want to capture him, and make sure that he never hurts another child, or anyone else."

The report of the findings at the Malfoy home weighed heavily on the magical head of Britain. Uncharacteristically, he turned a copy over to the auror.

"He was my friend, I thought. But this sickens me. I never knew, I swear."

"If I may be so bold, minister. It might be time to quietly and carefully clean house." Lord Black suggested sagely and softly.

Cornelius put his head into his hands. "But the purebloods! We've lost so many already!"

"Lord Jones just lost a daughter. Pureblood. And there's another child missing." Theodore Nott was also missing. It was presumed that he left the castle during the attack, but no one could remember seeing him since breakfast.

"I'm sure he was embarrassed about his father, and went home. He'll turn up. I hope." Cornelius had bigger problems than a missing child.

"I'll leave you to give the less-lethal order Minister. You won't forget." Though phrased as a question, Sirius commanded more than asked.

The minister hit a rune on his desk. "Mildred, get Amelia up here now. And bring me a stomach soother."

Sirius bowed, and left quietly.

-OO—OO-

Sirius was thinking. If that spirit escaped, it would be a disaster! No, they need to take care of Malfoy carefully. Maybe a bounty if caught alive? No, he would leave it to the knights for now. This was clearly their remit.

Harry had generously shared his bounty on Peter with the group, put aside a bit of coin for the twins to sponsor them since they had a hand in the capture, and put the rest in Sirius' herbal remedy business. Harry had also given his father some of the money, a full hundred thousand, for times like this, so that when they needed to bribe the people in charge they had the coin. Stupid system, but they couldn't fix it. At least not yet.

Trying not to be concerned about his children, Sirius returned to headquarters ten thousand galleons poorer and wealthier by only worries.

-OO—OO—

Harry and Hermione headed to breakfast. Hogwarts was bristling with jumpy aurors.

"Where have you two been?! This is no time to be wandering on your own! Get to your own house tables. They are doing another head count. Be grateful I can't take points from you!" Moody grumped.

Ellery tried to speak up to the grizzled auror about getting side tracked by the Unspeakable but kept getting silenced. So he went with Hermione to her house table, while Harry sat down without Draco or Pansy. They were with their mothers, like he wanted to be with his after last night. At least his normal nemesis seemed to be absent. Good, Theo could be such a pain. Maybe someone pranked him; Harry looked to the twins.

Ron was busy glaring at Harry. Right. Because the boy-who-lived was supposed to fight a fully grown wizard with years of experience and his dozen pawns with an expelliarmus, an accio and lumos spell. No one was supposed to know that he knew more, and Harry hid most of his knowledge well.

The headmistress was conferring with several aurors. Breakfast was delayed but eventually served. The educator was not a happy witch.

"Hogwarts was attacked yesterday by a terrorist. Even now, the people responsible are being hunted. I want to take a moment, and everyone to stand. A frightened girl lost her life. Megan Jones was a Hufflepuff, and will be missed. I drink a toast to her. You will not be forgotten!"

The students stood and drank pumpkin juice to the poor girl and everyone was silent for a time. They were then motioned to their seats.

"Now, many of you have complained that this should not have happened, and blamed others for not fighting. Violence with a terrorist would have started a blood bath that could have seen you all killed. We have several aurors and former aurors in your mist. No, these witches and wizards acted to remove you from danger, and are here today to make a plan for preventing future problems.

"If any of you want to blame anyone for yesterday, then blame Voldemort! Yes, I can say that horrible wizard's name! I taught him. Tom Riddle. But it wasn't any student's responsibility to fight him. I will take points and punish if I hear any more of that talk. Am I clear? Good. Now, today is Friday. After breakfast, I want everyone to go to their common rooms and meet with their heads of house. New security procedures are going in, and you need your house keys. There will no doubt be parents visiting the castle this weekend or bringing students home for a visit. If needed, the train will be scheduled."

"There will be mind-healers here by this afternoon. For the muggleborn students, the visits are mandatory. Please, we need to make sure that you have not been cursed in anyway. Now, I will be available for questions after lunch. I will not allow blame for students, but will listen to questions and be leading a discussion that everyone is welcome to join."

"For the teachers, thank all of you who helped to evacuate the students yesterday. We lost one child, and one has been seriously injured. But it could have been much worse. Let us prepare a defense of the castle so that yesterday will never be repeated."

It started with the Hufflepuffs, but they stood and clapped for their new headmistress. The applause spread, with Harry standing and starting the clapping at the Slytherin table.

Harry, who had already eaten, turned to go back to the dungeons when he was suddenly sprawled on the floor. Moody had pushed him!

"Hey! What was that fo…?" Harry started to ask, but saw the auror now had a terrified Weasley first year up against the wall with a wand in his face and his urine leaking on the floor.

"A girl died because Potter's gone over to him! He's serving the dark lord now, and you know it! You probably are helping him too, traitor!" The boy had not swallowed all of his previous bite, seeing Harry leave had him jump out of his chair. Food bits sprayed over the grizzled auror. He was terrified but still shouting.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Harry looked up to see Ron's doom coming in the form of his balding father.

"Good thing Molly stopped popping out children, Arthur. She was clearly out of brains, and had to give the child two stomachs instead. Poor Ginevra." Moody said, handing over the boy to his father. Well, at least he was saved a floo call. The man motioned the boy to sit still, yes on the floor, and be silent all in one hand motion and glare. Moody wanded away the mess at least off himself and off the floor

"You ignorant, foul-mouth lout! Stay away from me and mine. MISTER Weasley, I assume that I will not need to take further action against your house in this?" Harry threatened, standing proud and straight. He was tall for eleven, and had power that was felt by others. The professor gulped.

"I will chide him most strongly my lord." The father bowed. Harry looked down at Ron who was now slumped on the floor.

Harry sniffed at him, and turned up his nose

"And should he say one more word against you, I will return that broom that you most generously gave him."

"You can't do that! It was a trade for the rat! And Potter got a million for it! He cheated us!"

"How could he cheat us? I will explain the facts to you later, Ronald. Now be silent!"

The professor was clearly embarrassed. Not even Fred and George had given him the same amount of trouble as his youngest boy. He was ready to send him back to the Burrow, except that it was empty right now! Molly had refused to apologize by the New Year's deadline and not only no longer lived there, but no longer could live there.

Flashback

She hadn't believed that her husband would really remove her from his House. But he did. He went to the ministry, filled out the parchment. She was no longer his responsibility at all. There was no divorce as such, but The Burrow had been Weasley held land, not Prewitt. Her dowry was returned to her, all 100 galleons. She wasn't there, and had little rights in the matter. Arthur could have taken Ginny too, but would wait to see how his daughter reacted to Aurora before making that decision.

It wasn't just what happened their first day working at Hogwarts. He had heard that Molly had been visiting the headmaster after he had written to her and forbade her to do so. That any contact with the old wizard would have Arthur losing his job.

And she had gone anyway. Did she honestly think that people wouldn't talk? That he wouldn't check to make sure that she obeyed this particular order? She had been working with the man for years and clearly adored the ground upon which the mage trod.

Professor Weasley tried to remember a time when he hadn't had to work hard to love his wife. No. He had been planning on marrying Aurora regardless of Molly and her shenanigans. Professor Sinistra understood that he hadn't done this lightly or because of anything dishonorable on his part.

In fact, it was the only way to retain his honor that he had done this.

End Flashback

Alastor knew that Harry had kept some of the money aside for the Weasley family, to give to the twins at their majority if nothing else. But hadn't wanted to share with Molly, Percy or Ron. Moody also knew that Harry was paying for a lot of expenses in hunting death eaters, and that did not come cheap. He explained that to Mr. Weasley for not sharing the reward in half. They needed the coin for the knights' coffers, not that they revealed who they were to these people. Most of the Weasley's would never be welcomed into the group.

Yes, Alastor Moody had sworn a new oath, and joined the Knights of Walpurgis. He had proven himself a valuable and crafty ally. Harry was not a knight yet, so had no say in the vote. If Alastor had to, he could give up his ministry auror position, but right now, his remit was perfect for all. It benefited the ministry, as they had extra help in the castle, it benefited Harry as he had a willing and talented bodyguard, and it benefitted the knights, as they had an extra wand on their side for when the fighting started.

When and not if.

If the Weasley's had caught the rat on their own, the ministry would have kept all but ten thousand or so of the reward money. They got more value in the three brooms than that alone. And the promise of more if the family just left him alone. Was that too much to ask?

-OO—OO—

Remus was at a loss. The day had gone fine, but now, Evangeline wanted to go back to the rooms. Had he said something wrong?

Once they got back, he expected that she would go to her room, as she had started to unbutton her robe, appearing to get ready for a shower. He loved the way that she smelled right now, but he was a good man. He said nothing.

But then she turned to him, right there in the sitting room, and her robe hit the floor. "I must please my master, and do all that he bids happily, eagerly."

Remus backed up, stumbling over the desk chair in his haste. Boy did she have great taste in undergarments! He turned around. Oh boy. She repeated the line. What happened?

He went over to her bag. Oh no! They had picked up bottled water at the grocer's and somehow it got mixed up with the one that had from the gift shop downstairs. She had drunk water from that town!

She was snuggling into his back, smelling so wonderful, so eager, so ready. Using every marauder trick he knew to calm himself, he ran to her room, and grabbed a bathrobe.

Oh no! It sounded like she removed the last of her clothes.

"It would please me to see you wear this." He said, trying not to peak. Her arm caught in the garment, he tried moving it, but this was hard with eyes closed.

He peaked.

It took a few seconds to tear himself away, but he got the robe on her and he ran to the floo. After a few attempts, finally found one of the witches of the group. Great, Katya, but she wasn't a gossip either. She came through, saw what was happening, took the water and marked it, and tried to get the girl into the floo.

"Evangeline, we need to go. I need you to come with me." Remus commanded.

"Anything for you, master." She said, licking her lips. There she was, blonde and perfect and nearly naked in nothing but a fluffy robe, offering him anything that his heart desired. And her smell! But even the wolf inside him knew this was wrong, that the woman he wanted for his mate was sick.

Lifting her up into his supernaturally strong arms, he followed Katya through the floo back to headquarters.

No one was going to let him live this one down. Ever.

-OO—OO—

 **A/N Happy Mother's Day to all current and future moms, or mums, and thanks to all of you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Five Souls

Chapter 13 – Five Souls

 **A/N – Hope you enjoy this chapter – I do not own Harry Potter, and appreciate being able to play with the nice wizard chess pieces.**

Harry listened intently to Professor Slughorn explain about the new keys to their common room.

"While it is important to make allies in all houses, for the sake of security, we must not bring anyone into our dorm room area or common room. So, these will be blood bonded to each of you. Yes, some call it dark magic, but really. Many of the older vault keys are done so to protect from theft."

The ritual was simple. Harry huffed that they had done it 'wrong' since they no one took off their robes, and a couple of older students noticed this.

"Potter, you've done proper rituals before?" Flint demanded. "I didn't think that your blood-traitor father would allow such a thing."

Harry had been waiting for this opportunity. Everyone was assembled, and Slughorn was even there. Perfect.

"Blood-traitor? Blood-traitor? My birth parents were killed. How many of the so-called pureblood families lines were lost in the last war. I am not your enemy Flint. I know the proper way of doing rituals, I know magic. I serve magic. What I refuse to serve is a dark lord whose desire is to kill everyone and everything that he deems fit to kill. Doesn't like certain purebloods? Call them blood-traitors. Label magical children of squibs that our society has rejected, and gone to live with muggles muggle-born, and say that they aren't fit to live. Why don't we kill them and squibs and muggles? Is that really the ideals that you hold? Really?"

"I want to live in peace. I want to play quidditch and fly and do magic, Flint. Is that so different from you? Do you want to kill a whole bunch of people? No? Then why aren't we on the same team if we want the same goals? I want to make money from muggles, not kill them. Isn't it a waste of resources to throw away something that is useful? I have no fight with you Flint, or anyone here. I am here to learn magic and make friends. I hope that one day that we can be allies if not friends."

Daphne and Tracy hadn't been pulled out of the castle yet. They had listened intently. Slughorn beamed at Harry. What a leader he was turning out to be! So charismatic!

Harry turned to his year-mates. "I do want us to be friends."

Harry knew enough not to offer a hand if he knew it would be refused, so turned to Goyle who gladly shook it. Crabbe was next, and all of the other first years shook it. Millicent wasn't daring enough to try for a kiss, but Tracy kissed the boy-who-lived's now red cheek.

Flint scowled, but understood the message. Harry was a pureblood, and it was the Dark Lord hunting him and not vice-versa. One had to wonder why such a family had been targeted in the first place.

And a wonderful thing started in the Slytherin common room. The idea that maybe, just maybe, that Potter wasn't the blood-traitor.

Maybe the traitor was someone else.

-OO—OO—

It took a while, but the students were finally allowed to go to the great hall. Due to wanting to keep everyone safe and together, elves were popping up to the library to fetch books for the students. Hermione was already at her table with three beaming elves. They were anxious to please the Lady Hermione. She had tea, scones, little tiny cakes with magical decorations that glittered, little chocolate confections, and a bowl of exotic fruit near to hand. Along with a huge stack of books.

As Harry approached they all tittered and bowed to the great and powerful Lord Harry Potter sir, and one of the elf maids brought him a treacle tart and a glass of cold milk.

"I see that you are holding court, my lady." Harry bowed, and joined her at the table. She reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"I seem to have made some new friends. Please meet Abi, Tibs and Nimi. You, my lord, need no introduction."

"Nice to meet you. I wish Tory were here. I think he would find you all enchanting." Harry said, making them giggle.

"Master Harry Potter sir, you can has Tory stop by anytime." Abi said with a giggle. Right. She had seen him last night.

Turning from their elf fans, Harry spoke to his girl. "I don't recognize the books Hermione, and this definitely is not charms homework."

"I am trying to find the original plans for the castle. It seems to me that with your magical map, we already know a fair amount of the castle." Hermione looked around. "Mr. Moody, can you do the privacy screen please?"

Alastor smiled at the girl. She had guts and brains. He did as she requested, keeping himself in the conversation but watching others.

"It seems to me that we are looking for something that has been hidden for a long time. The clues are vague. But I think that we are looking for a room or place that has been hidden since the founders built this castle.

"If we are looking for something from that time, then why didn't the portraits tell us?" Harry reasoned.

"Maybe the portraits were finished before the secret rooms were built. Maybe to prevent problems, those secrets were hidden from them. I don't know. Magic can be funny. But while we can check the visible areas of the castle on the map, I think that is a waste of time." The Ravenclaw certainly did live up to her house. Harry kissed her cheek.

"So, old moldy books?"

"No. Old moldy BANNED books." She handed a heavy one to Harry.

He sighed. This was not flying, sailing, swimming, or any other kind of 'ing' that he wanted to be doing. Giving in to her mock glare, he took a careful bite of treat, and wiped his hands on a napkin before opening the large tome.

"Aren't you going to help, sir?" Harry begged.

Alastor finished the charm. "Ellery is good with puzzles and such. He can help when he gets back."

Harry looked at the stack of books and sighed. He was never going to see his broom again!

At least he had good company. He stopped his internal whinging and began to read.

-OO—OO—

Dinner came and went and Pansy and Draco were still not back. Harry was ready to go to the island and get them.

Wearing invisibility cloaks, Harry and Hermione had decided that the seventh floor had the possibility to be hiding something. They looked and looked, but curfew was approaching, and they had found nothing. Harry escorted the disappointed girl back to her dorm. Watching the map carefully, Harry made his own way back to his bed.

Breakfast was somber. There were several students missing from around the hall. Harry was surprised that more Slytherins were there than expected. Archibald Avery had made the mistake of saying something about his father the other night, but he was still there.

The weekend wore on. Harry and Hermione spent the time finishing up homework and looking for secret passages. Harry activated the map.

He got caught up looking at the dots and saw a long name. 'Nymphadora Bellatrix Andromeda Naismith Tonks.' It was with 'Charlus Fabian Weasley'. In a broom closet no less. Again. He chuckled, and wished that he and Tonks could be openly friendly. She was nice. The latest drama in their lives seemed to have pulled them even closer together. At least the dots were very close together.

Harry wanted a more active approach to the problem. He compromised with Hermione as she could tell that he wanted to be doing something. One hour of research, four hours active searching. Harry did use the map. They also tried to use the portraits to see if any could remember having seen Tom that horrible day that felt like years before but was only a few days past.

Harry knew that they were getting close to a discovery when it was time for dinner. He wanted to keep going, but was worried about Hermione. She had been wanting to sit down and check her notes for a time. Dinner would allow them to eat, they could read, and then continue afterwards.

Still no Draco or Pansy, and Abi hadn't returned with a reply from Tory. Maybe it was a mistake sending the smitten elf. What were those two up to? What was Mum up to? Keeping his friends hostage?

Maybe Harry could borrow his dad's pirate ship, rescue them, and bring them back in it. That would be fun. Except for returning to Hogwarts in winter. That would be less fun.

How did he get stuck in a cold castle in the middle of winter when his friends were on a Caribbean island? No fair!

A wizard came rushing up to the acting headmistress towards the end of dinner. She stood.

"What in the world?" She demanded.

Standing there in all of his splendor was the last man that Harry ever expected to see again.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore wore splendid crimson robes that had gold and silver moons and stars orbiting around. Jauntily draped on one shoulder was a half cloak of purple, trimmed in ermine. He was escorted by Minister Fudge and Madame Bones.

"The Wizengamot has met in full council. This wizard has been found innocent of any and all wrongdoing and is forthwith reinstated as Headmaster of Hogwarts." That part was really a lie, as most of the serious charges had been dropped. The lessor charges of theft were proved innocent, as he had returned the money and claimed to have borrowed it from James Potter. No way to prove it theft.

"Madame Marchbanks, you have been doing a splendid job here. The remit of Deputy is hereby offered to you with the Head of Ravenclaw being offered back to Professor Flitwick if he so desires." Amelia Bones offered as representative from the board of governors. She was not happy, he could tell.

Prejudice still ran deep. They would not keep a half-goblin in authority if they could help it.

Hypocrites!

Harry stood, and waving to Hermione to keep her seat. He went over to the minister.

"What about my mother? Her testimony?" the angry boy demanded.

"She did not show up for the trial. There was no evidence that the headmaster had anything to do with her mishap in the ministry. He was not tried with the others." Fudge whirled his hat. His tell, Harry knew. The man was lying, but had been paid a boatload of gold for this miscarriage of justice.

Of course no one from his family had shown up for the mockery of a trial. It was well manipulated that way.

Lord Potter turned to Amelia.

"I'm sorry Lord Potter. The note, and all other evidence in the case is missing. But my office never leveled the murder charge. If and when the evidence comes to light, I can refile. The only charges he faced were the non-capital ones."

Theft of fifty thousand galleons? He had called that a loan and returned it. Without interest! Ten years of no interest, that was a crime itself!

Harry bowed to her. They spoke the same language. She knew. Powerful and wealthy people wanted Dumbledore there to protect the children. It complicated their mission, but did not destroy it. Dumbledore no longer possessed the death stick. They also had not be able to find any more of the deception orbs, as Xeno was calling them. The magical devices that had thwarted the oath.

Madame Pomfrey looked ill and glared at the old wizard. She moved chairs to be as far down the table from the man that she could. Was the Wizengamot mad or just full of idiots? This man had been responsible for seeing her dosed with all sorts of illegal potions. At least the maker of them was safely gone from this world.

For a moment, Harry missed Brune, and thought of contacting her for help. But he would wait for the day of the dead. He and Berend had already talked about this. She probably couldn't help anyways.

Doing the only thing that he could do, he looked at the headmaster in distain. Katya had given him a list that he had to memorize. This was his first attempt.

"So those are wizarding robes? Where did you get them? From a second hand store in Amsterdam's red lantern district? And that hat! Whatever look you were going for, I think you missed the target. Unless you were going for the Sociopath from Sing-Sing." He then sniffed and turned away.

The Minister huffed and was about to say something but Amelia's look told him that she would stun him or worse if he said anything. They could both tell that the students were not happy with this decision in the least. He decided it was time to go, and signaled the aurors to retreat, rather, it was time to return.

The headmaster turned purple in rage. He saw that the other people there were against him as well. Fine. The old wizard left the hall to go up to his office. He needed to find something far more urgently than he needed to be stared at by upset students.

Harry didn't know what the insult meant exactly, but the man had left. Taking that as a victory, Harry sat down to the applause from several sixth and seventh years. Hermione's face was red, and she couldn't look at him for the rest of dinner.

"This changes things Mad-Eye. Who do you serve?" Harry stopped and asked intently on the way back to his room.

"I am on the side of light. As long as you are on that side, we serve the same purpose. Lose the plot like my former friend with too many names, and I will fight you. Plain and simple."

"I swear on my magic that I will fight for the light for the rest of my life once I am of age, unless the fight comes to me before then. I will give up my protection in order to protect my family and others. I so swear."

Harry offered his arm for clasping. Alastor took it.

"He doesn't have too many names. You should see my sister. And she keeps finding more that she is going to add when she gets married. Which will be when she is 42 and not before!" Harry added protectively.

He had been hearing some of the older boys talk. And while his father had taught him some things, he clearly left other things out. No one was doing any of that to Princess Lily Belle! But he had more current worries.

"Why is Hermione mad at me?"

"Saying that the headmaster wore clothes that a prostitute used to wear? Brave Potter. Daring and brave."

Harry face palmed. He pulled out parchment and handed it over. "Katya wanted to help me with my insults."

Moody took the list and scanned it. He started to laugh, quietly at first, then louder. By the time they were at the dungeon door, it had turned into a full guffaw.

"Too bad that witch is fifty years too young for me. I think I am in love." The auror watched the boy make his confused way back into his common room, putting the list back into his pocket.

Alastor and Katya? Their children would be the foulest mouthed champions of light ever to live, and the best fighters.

Harry needed to write his mum about it and suggest that she try to arrange something. And demand his friends back! With different elves – ones that weren't smitten with any of his!

-OO—OO—

Sirius Black tossed and turned. There was something he had forgotten, but didn't know what it could be.

'Five souls.'

It took time to sift through his brain. Sirius Black was a lot smarter than most people gave him credit for. His tall frame supported a man who was constantly on the move at home or on missions. His muscles were well toned and not magically or any other way enhanced. But he allowed others to underestimate his intelligence on purpose, and came across as the hired muscle well.

His wife said 'five souls'. He was an adult wizard, not otherwise incapacitated, so did not fall under his wife's protection. That would have given him an unfair advantage in battle. The same reason that they were trying to prevent Harry from fighting as much as possible.

'Five souls'. He wished that Remus was here. Twice now he told Christine that she was pregnant before she knew. And she was a healer. Apparently her smell had changed. But she couldn't be pregnant. She took a potion. She must have meant Hermione. But Christine mentioned that the Granger parents were safe. Hermione had stayed in Britain. Christine would not have included any of the other visiting children. Hermione was loved by his wife, but she was not responsible for the girl. That was more the Lord Black as head-of-house responsibility.

'Five souls.' They needed to get this wrapped up. Find Lucius, contain him. Find the last soul piece in the castle. Hidden where things had been hidden for a thousand years. That did not sound easy to find! If his wife was pregnant, he wanted all of his family safe and sound, and away from maniacs that killed children, innocent little girls, for no reason. How could that monster have done that! Sirius had wanted to stop him. He lived the nightmare of a good auror not protecting the innocent. It didn't matter that he was incapacitated at the time. He should have saved that little girl!

'Five souls.' He needed to be smart, keep Harry safe, and get them all back to the island. It was a dreadful mistake to come back to Britain. Harry was eleven. No. This was the responsibility of the adults. Let the witches and wizards who trained for this every day deal with this.

He woke with a start. Day. He had much to do, and little sleep. He needed to write his wife, he needed to know for sure.

He put on his hit-wizard face, but inside, inside there was a young man excited that his wife might be pregnant, and they might have a little wizard or witch joining their family. Proof that they loved each other. Family, the greatest treasure that anyone could have.

And the news could not have had worse timing.

-OO—OO-

Harry presented Hermione with a sugar rose at breakfast and explained the insult from before. And apologized for saying something that he didn't understand that offended her. She forgave him with a kiss, and promised to help him with a more gentlemanly list of insults.

"I'm still sorry that I upset you." Harry said.

"What are you going to do about the wards, now?" Hermione asked.

The gnomes were brilliant at keeping death eaters and the like from their resorts. They had offered, at the price of a nice half million galleons, to put up wards at the school. The ministry did not have that much in their budget, neither did the school. Lord Black did not want Harry to spend this kind of money without getting something that he wanted. And Lord Black knew what Harry wanted most. A private place for Hermione and him to be together, alone. Not to get up to anything, at least not yet, just to have a quiet place to be together.

This put a wrinkle in the upcoming meeting with the board. The auror presence was strong, however, and Alastor was not alone in watching over the children. But could they stop Voldemort if he made another entrance?

"We'll see Hermione. This could be a great legacy. I won't stop the work just because of Dumbledore. You are at risk. I would spend ten times that much without blinking to protect you."

He kissed her hand, and all of the girls around them sighed.

"Lord Potter, I checked British law. As long as you feed and clothe any children of the marriages, there is no legal limit to the size of your household. Doesn't Padma Potter just roll off the tongue? And when we are older, I am sure that you might be interested in what my sisters can teach me about such work." She said, trying to point demurely at her tongue. She wasn't sure what it meant, but her sister Fatima emphasized that boys really liked it.

Harry blushed. He had learned enough to understand that she was offering to be very naughty, with him! And wanted to marry him! He looked at Hermione.

"I'm so sorry Padma. I like you, I do. You are a smart and beautiful witch. But I don't have two hearts to give. Or four, or any other number. Two hands, one heart. Hermione holds it. And for however long she permits it, I will stay with her. I will orbit her as Earth orbits the sun, commanded by felt but unseen law to do so. And if I ever grow a second heart, I am afraid that it would never be yours either. For surely, such a maid as Hermione would clearly command that one as well."

Hermione launched herself at Harry's lips. Padma nodded. She knew that this was more than just a betrothal between pureblood families. He really loved her.

"You are both very lucky. I wish you well." She got up, and left her breakfast unfinished. Harry was sorry to upset her, but he needed the witches of Hogwarts to understand that he was taken!

Harry had grown up with Sirius Black as a father. He had drilled all of his boys in the art of poetry from a young age. He felt it was the essential tool of a man, and would woo the witch. Or keep the witch once wooed. Or get him out of trouble with said wooed witch depending on the circumstances. But all of the boys could quote a fair bit of the world's best love poetry. Plus Harry had Sirius' natural talent for writing it.

Hermione picked up the girl's plate. "Li? Can you please take this to Padma? I am sorry. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have done that in front of her. I will apologize to her later."

"She tries to wiggle into your lives, and you are nice to her?" The pretty witch blinked.

"That is normal for her culture. She was letting Harry know that she was interested. I'm sorry for hurting her feelings. If she had tried to potion him or hex him into something, I assure you." Hermione's look went feral as she pulled her wand. "That would get a different reaction and different result."

The witches, and one wizard, gulped. Hermione was one scary witch. No one was going to be crossing her anytime soon. Or trying to get Harry's romantic attention.

Mad-eye smiled. He loved his post. He had a fantastic memory to share with the group now. He knew that he could be spotted good gold for that. It would be worth at least thirty or so galleons in the next card game. Rather planning meeting.

-OO—OO-

The headmaster was back in his chair. Griselda had decided to stay. She wanted to keep Hogwarts on track to be a school that was best in the world, and was willing to work at it. She had also laid down the law to the man in a few short sentences in the man's office.

"You do your job. I will do mine. I will not do your paperwork. I will do mine. If you don't do your job, then no one will. I am not Minerva, and I will not clean up after your messes. You are far too old for banishing pants. So choose to be headmaster and not just use the title sir, or you won't have it."

She had the list of both of their responsibilities from the board of governors. The woman was completely unreasonable! And one of the roles he was used to was not on there at all!

"I intend to dismiss one of the professors." He sniffed at a pretend tear. Arthur had betrayed him. Resigned from the Order as so many had been doing since his arrest. Amos Diggory was already gone from the school, but it hurt to see his one-time friend there. He had promised Molly that she would either be reinstated as a Weasley or Arthur would lose his job. How was he to keep his promise now? There were other things he wanted the wizard to do as well.

That post was the carrot! He wasn't ready to give up the carrot yet!

"You cannot hire or fire, you can do what you are supposed to do, and make recommendations to the board for changes. Since Arthur is doing a fine job, you will have a difficult time convincing the board. Are you going to have me killed for telling the truth, too?"

The woman looked at him and pointed to the empty perch.

"An eternal lifelong companion fled you, Albus. Your mask is gone now. There are many of us that now see the real you. Choose to be good before you die. Maybe you can try to redeem the last decade."

And with that, the woman had backed out, backed out of his office! As though she was afraid that he would hex her in the back!

He summoned an elf. He had never seen a more unhappy creature. "Please remove the perch and paraphernalia over there. Store it somewhere."

The elf said nothing but rushed to obey him and get out of there as quickly as possible.

Albus was back, finally back. It would just take a little time for people to accept it. He was benevolent. He would give them that time.

-OO—OO—

Fawkes flew through the forest. He had found a mate, and had three chicks with her. They were now old enough to find companions. One was needed where he used to live, but he would not, could not go back there. But there was great evil to fight as well.

'Nova, if you ever need my help, call me. You are going to be working with a wonderful girl. She is brave. She is loyal. She is cunning. But she lives with the intelligent. Are you ready to leave home?'

The phoenix looked at her parents. The sacred birds did not mate often, and mated for life. Fawkes looked to said mate who was shedding a tear.

'Rona, don't. Humans live less than two hundred years. She'll be back soon.'

The mother preened her chick a last time before her departure, and father and daughter took off in a burst of flaming glory.

For a moment in time, he felt the evil pull of the ritual that had bound him, but he was free from it. It had been bound the bird to the area, to his bidding there, and the foolish man had summoned him far away.

'Stay away from Dumbledore. If he does anything to you, flame away!'

Fawkes was confused. The man was gone from there when this plan was made. But she had been called to this, and answered it.

With a farewell croon to his beloved chick, Fawkes flamed away from Hogwarts.

-OO—OO-

Hermione Granger woke suddenly, feeling watched.

'I am Nova. I am to be your companion, if you allow it, great one.'

Hermione had a single room in Ravenclaw tower, so turned on the light without fear of waking anyone. A huge bird with bright turquoise and gold plumage was in her room and seemed to be talking to her. Vangie, who had been asleep in her box hopped out to see what was happening.

"My, but aren't you beautiful! If you were red and gold, I would think you a phoenix." Hermione said, caught between wanting to look at the beautiful creature and dive into her books to see what she was!

'Yes, I am a phoenix. If you choose to bond with me, we will become very close. I am here to aid you and the Wizard of Destiny in the fight against evil and to help you on your own path. As long as you walk in the light, I will be your companion.'

"I'm engaged to be married." Hermione blushed.

'Marriage and mating is essential for life. That is not evil, but builds love! I know that you are good. Will you bond with me?'

"I am Hermione, and I would love to bond with you! Do you want to meet Harry first, since he will be a part of your life?"

'You are kind to be concerned, my Hermione, but no. I will meet the chosen one soon enough.'

A golden glow shimmered around them. 'My father says that we need to be cunning, smart, loyal, and brave. You are all of these things. Now sleep. In the morning, we can talk more.'

Hermione, feeling full of love and a feeling of completeness smiled. She stroked her new friend carefully before falling back into the best night of rest she had ever had.

-OO—OO—

Lady Ravenclaw cooed at the bird in French. "Oh, Hermione. This is so fortuitous! You must bring your companion into our quest!"

Then the portrait went quiet. Others were coming down. Hermione was hoping to talk to Padma. With her new companion though, it was only right to talk to Harry first.

Ellery Trenton was an unflappable wizard. He was introduced to her new companion, and just accepted the large eternal being riding on Hermione's shoulder as they made their way to breakfast. The loyal Ellery chattering the entire time about his ideas for the horcrux hunt.

"So that is why I think that we should be concentrating on the lower levels not the upper levels of the castle first." He surmised as they got close to the tables, and he ended their privacy charm.

"Logical." Hermione nodded. She sat down with an approving grin to the auror. "Shall we discuss it with Harry after breakfast?"

"Yes please." The auror stepped back. He had already eaten. He took his place with his back against the wall and waited for Lord Potter. This was going to be fun. A phoenix! He used every bit of Occlumency and British stoicism at his command to not be doing cartwheels. Like Alastor, he had quietly joined the knights. It would have been impossible watching these two to not notice the special training that they were getting, or how smart they were. Now this! Proof of their allegiance to good.

Harry Potter was walking to breakfast on a bleak winter morning. The castle was cold and damp. He hadn't heard from either parent all weekend, and to make matters worse, his friends still weren't back. Wasn't Neville healed yet? He was feeling grumpy. He debated just sitting at Slytherin. When he felt this grumpy he had been known to snap even at Lily Belle. He was always sorry later, but maybe he should just go back to bed.

When he got to the hall, he could not make his normal regal entrance. Everyone's eyes were now focused on his lady, and her feathered companion.

"Greetings my lady, and good phoenix. You are both so beautiful! Welcome, creature of light to House Potter and House Black. Whatever you need, you shall have." He bowed.

This was no muggle child raised in a closet! He knew what a treasure a phoenix was! And for one to choose his Hermione! He beamed at her.

"Harry, this is Nova. Nova, this is my best friend and future mate Harry."

'How can he be your future mate when you two are nearly bonded? I see, you are still children. You need to wait a year or two to mate.'

Hermione blushed deeply, happy that Harry could not hear the words.

"So how about after class we bring Nova up to speed on our projects?" Harry asked.

A phoenix, a real phoenix. Harry had a sudden thought. He pulled out several vials, tiny, with special stoppers.

"Nova, my mum is a healer. If you ever cry, can Hermione collect your tears? They can help so much!"

Nova saw in his mind that this healer refused to buy commercial tears, knowing that some came from phoenixes that were captured illegally and immorally.

'Let your mate know that I will give him three tears a week. I always cry on Sunday at three. It is when we mourn the loss of someone important to us. And more if the need arise.'

"Thank you Nova." Hermione repeated what she had said.

Harry couldn't help but think that this would repay the cost of the wards quickly if they were to sell them, then quashed the thought. His mother would likely put them in stasis, and have them in everyone's emergency kit. This was life-changing and lifesaving!

Then he remembered his friend who wasn't back yet.

"Maybe we could send some to Neville if he isn't healed yet. I thought he would be back by now."

Unfortunately, the bird's arrival brought an unwelcome guest to their table. Harry was on his feet at the man's approach, wand out if unseen in his hand in his sleeve.

"Albus! While it is good to see you back, aren't you close to breaking the law here? Lord Potter is under that protection order still you know." Alastor growled.

The Wizengamot could not overrule the ICW ruling, and it was in effect until Harry's majority.

"I'm sorry, I saw a phoenix and thought of Fawkes. Hello pretty one. If you ever see him, will you tell him I'm sorry? I miss him."

'He's sorry my father got away is all!' Hermione felt the fury that this creature had for this wizard. He had done great evil to her paternal parent. He was about to suffer just a bit for it.

The phoenix flew high into the air. In a motion copied from her father's mind, the phoenix flew in a great circle above them. Hermione heard her companion chastise the headmaster dreadfully while orbiting the great hall. She then dived down swiftly, and the old wizard was now trying to pull off the phoenix poo look once again. And one of the students thoughtfully took a picture of the moment. That they were trying to get evidence that the headmaster was too close to Harry was not important. The Hufflepuff girl would made a nice sum with her picture too, enough to take her family on holiday.

As the bird settled on Hermione's shoulders, the future Lady Potter tried a taunt of her own.

"Come near me or my Harry again, Professor Dumbledore, and we'll prove you are nothing more than a sham. You'll get worse than a real poo hair treatment." She did this with her perfect French accent, the one that she used when she was supposedly angry.

Harry shook his head, laughing at her bad pun.

Griselda decided that she hadn't seen anything worthy of punishment so needed to take no action. The phoenix had done it after all; it wasn't like the students had done anything. And that is what she would say if questioned. She chuckled quietly as the students burst out into much louder guffaws.

Griselda thought that Dumbledore's position in the castle was supposed to be headmaster as to court jester, but she just quietly applauded the eternal bird who was a far fairer judge of character than the Minister of Magic.

-OO—OO—

The moon was rising towards full, and Remus wanted his mate. Needed her. But Evangeline, who he hadn't even started to court properly yet really, was undergoing treatment. He was back at Grimmauld Place in the basement. They needed to set up alternative quarters. This place stunk. Bill Weasley, the Gryffindor seeker's older brother had promised to come soon to review the house. So far, he hadn't come yet.

Remus smelled Molly's interference. It was rumored that she was now living with her eldest son in a tiny flat, having been kicked out of the Weasley family. Bill wasn't staying there much as a result.

Charlie Weasley was stepping out with Dora Tonks, Sirius' cousin. They weren't allowed to associate with that part of the family in public in Britain, but had seen them on the island before. The girl was cute, but needed a leash. She was all over poor Charlie like a bad rash, and while the boy liked the girl, they were clearly young and in lust if not love.

Molly did not approve at all, because the girl was a Black, and had tried to break them up at Hogwarts if not before. That had only lasted a day, but Dora had written Sirius about it.

Then he smelled her. No, not today. He was moody, suffering from all that the moon did to him. She needed to leave. Moony didn't really approve of just physical relationships. He loved his mate for who she was, and his yearnings to be close right now were primal. He was trying to fight the monster inside. She wasn't safe around him right now!

"Remus, are you there? Kreature says that you are."

"Evangeline, tomorrow is the full moon. Please, you need to go."

"I know. That is why I am here. I'm fine now, but I know what you did for me." She came up to the door. "I want to help you. I know that you need me. Want me. I've read about this."

"I would not be a kind or gentle lover to you today. Please, go upstairs and get away from me. I love you. I don't want to hurt you. I'm a monster." The man pleaded, fighting not just the wolf inside, but the dark creature that roamed on the full moon.

The woman opened the door and came in. She put a pouch full of healing potions for them both in the cupboard that she knew about. She turned and locked the door and warded it.

"Right now, in your right mind, we will start. There are hours before dark."

The girl pulled out a rune puzzle, a plate of food and set it on the side table. She turned and let her cloak fall to the floor. His inner wolf howled in joy and won the fight. No more waiting! Her smell, she wanted him! She was ready for him! She needed him! Her simple robes were soon in tatters and the rune puzzle and food ignored as he finally and with great joy claimed his mate.

-OO—OO—

The news that Albus Dumbledore was back at Hogwarts was met with mostly relief in the British Wizarding community. The man was no doubt a bit daft but had been falsely accused of crimes. Something that the Daily Prophet dished out frequently. To see that poor man disgraced like that with some foreigner girl's pet bird. Atrocious!

Albus did receive a warning from the ICW that he had been found to have violated the restraining order, and if he did so again the consequences would be severe. The headmaster yawned and replied that he would do better in future.

New game. Well, well. The board had changed a bit, new players, but word that Voldemort was back had all of the sheep clamoring for the good shepherd. Poor, poor Severus. How he and his brilliant potions would be missed. Slughorn would never move against Harry. No. He needed a new strategy. Ow! But first, he needed a way to deal with the Oath. They had confiscated his orbs! Those were his and no one seemed to know what he was talking about when asking for them back!

The next problem was that foreign witch. Potter was clearly attracted to her, not just a political betrothal.

No, first he needed to get his protection back to he could plot, rather think, without consequences! But he also did need to think about the girl, he needed to get rid of her, or turn her to his side.

Yes. The headmaster needed to befriend the little Ravenclaw, offer her sweets. No better, books. Yes, rare books.

The man started weaving webs in his head, his long fingers tap-dancing as he held his hands together.

And people, he needed new people. Yes. Yes.

-OO—OO—

Katya looked at her partner that the ICW had shackled her with. The woman was likely her age, but she had heard of the Valkyrie group before. It sounded impressive, and had poached knight witches before. Whether or not they could really fight was something that she was hoping not to have to find out. Xandra, nice name.

"What happened to your friend?" Katya demanded. There was supposed to be three of them.

"Talk to the boss. Budget cutbacks. Says that two is sufficient. Says we need to stay quiet a lot of the day, and not use too much polyjuice."

"Sounds like someone I know. 'Polyjuice isn't grown on trees.' Says the accountant, holding up the costs. And our healer will go into detail, on purpose mind, of every single ingredient, and bore him with exacting details on how to brew it. And reminds him how much money the group has saved in healing over all. It's weird."

"Mediwizard with a sense of humor – I like it!"

"Mediwitch to be precise." Katya corrected. "We have a female healer. Too many men fighters. Not enough women."

"Don't you like men?" Xandra demanded.

"Some of them. But you asked in an odd way. What do you mean?"

"I do like men, in that way, but I wanted you to know. I also date women. If you caught me looking at you, you would understand. Perhaps you would like to object now, and get someone else for a partner?"

"Why would I object? I don't have a girlfriend right now. I have dated men too in the past. I just seem to prefer girls. Maybe I haven't met the right man. You don't seem to be attached to anyone, are you?" Katya asked. Xandra shook her head. "Not breaking someone's heart back home?" Another shake no.

"We can not only get to know each other but start all sorts of rumors about the three of them. I have hair from all three. We two get to play three witches, and be ourselves too. Five witches in four days. Sounds like a fun assignment. Only this one." She pulled at Christine's vial. "We can't start too bad of rumors. She's a healer. It would hurt us."

The Valkyrie smiled. "You know, I haven't been happy at home. Bad breakup a few months back is causing problems at work. If we like each other, there would be room for me where you are, would there?"

"Perhaps. My clan has a couple of major rules. One is that we don't try to sleep with anyone who is married in the clan that is not ours. No potions, no seductions. It's a small group. That would cause a major headache. No gossiping about the clan. You have a problem with someone, you take them aside and deal with it. The first real rule is loyalty, but once you get to know me, I think that you will see that. Do you have an issue with any of those?"

"Not at all. I do understand loyalty, but what about open relationships. How to you personally feel about sharing? Not another woman. Can I date you and date a man later?"

Katya thought about her heart. She had been cheated on before, but if it was upfront, would it be cheating?

"I think that I would rather not share, but if it were talked about in advance and all. Maybe I could deal with it. Honesty. What a strange idea in regards to relationships. But that is just theory. Xandra, we have time to get to know one another. Let's get our party faces on and get dinner, drink, dance. I love to dance. We'll have three hours."

"I love to dance too Katya. It's a date."

The next four days on the Rhine River cruise were some of the happiest in Katya's life. She even forgot to swear when she was just being herself. She never swore as she wore Rosalind Parkinson's face. She was the perfect auror and actor in that regards, and studied her person. No, she was a perfect lady in public then, at least in terms of her language.

A journalist had snapped a few pictures at just the right time. Rumors that Rosalind Parkinson had run off with Narcissa Malfoy would be making headlines in Britain. Including pictures of them dancing together, and sharing a very sweet and very sincere kiss.

Xandra had been happy too. Katya would be writing Hans. She wanted him to meet her. She wouldn't like the interview for the job, nor the oaths nor the veritaserum and drug test. But if she made it, then Katya would be very, very happy indeed.

Besides, they needed to stay in Germany and keep playing charades. Hopefully Hans wouldn't mind the small addition to the script that they had added. She thought it made it very romantic, two women running away from arranged marriages to be with their real loves.

With just the two of them, and the river cruise ending, they stopped being Christine all together, and posed as two witches on holiday. Two witches in love on holiday, that was.

-OO—OO-

It wasn't until Wednesday, nearly a week after the attack that Harry finally heard back from his father.

"Where's Mum? I thought that she would be here demanding my immediate withdrawal." Harry asked. Sirius and he were meeting in Olaf's office, all sorts of privacy wards woven, and portraits frozen and silenced.

"She's busy throwing up and refuses to portkey anywhere. I brought Draco and Pansy with me though. Lucius has been sighted in Germany, looking for his lady wife. We have, never mind what Katya and her foul mouth is up to. How are you? I got your message finally. We have a new elf. Abi is free, apparently, and requesting to serve our family to be with her new mate Tory. I just wish that I had gotten the message before they started honeymooning!"

Harry blushed.

"Sorry son. Right. So, we have the gnomes beaten down on the price to three hundred and fifty thousand. I know it is a lot of money. The governors agreed to the family apartment. Do you want to see it?"

"Yes, but later. Dad. I don't understand what is happening to me. If I'm not near Hermione, I feel like I am incomplete. I hope mum would've come. Wait. She's never sick. Except that time before Lily Belle was born." Harry stopped talking, and remembered the comment in the confusion about five souls too.

"She's having a baby!" Harry deduced.

"Yeah. We forgot to subtract two months from the date when she needed to take the next potion for…"Sirius stopped talking. His son was red. "We aren't used to time-turners."

"Dad? You and mum? You don't. Wait, I don't want to know."

"Son, I love your mum, and she loves me. Children are the only real treasure a man can have. I would never have chosen this time to bring a child into the world. But your mum is safe. She is with friends too."

Harry was growing up and saw worry on his father's face.

"I love you Dad!" Harry hugged his father, hard, suddenly caught by a terrible sense of mortality. Where would the family be without him? Images of a man dressed up as a pirate captain playing on the ship, a huge dog running with them on the beach, all of the family playing tag in the air and on the ground came into his mind. Christmas Eve, and singing carols together out of tune but with vigor. Skiing, racing. His father was an essential part of his life!

"I'm not quitting the fight, son, but I am changing roles soon. Once we contain Voldemort. We had been so close. I feel that this is all my fault. I'm so sorry about my mistake with the diary."

"You're forgiven Dad. So, are we going home or to the island for Easter?"

"Island. Your mother had the idea of just burning down Number 12, but that got voted down by Remus and Evangeline for some odd reason. They are working with Bill Weasley now to clean up the house. Oh, and apparently they are together. I tried to offer some help with the bride price, and he growled at me. It was scary. So, the Flint boy didn't give me the evil eye for once. And Gringott's sent a thank you for the warning about Lucius. That is all the news I have."

Harry wanted to be a child and play pirates with his father, but they had important work to do.

"Dad, two more things, horcrux bits. Lucius Malfoy and the part hidden here. He can't make more. We'll figure it out. Oh, and Hermione had an idea if we haven't found it in seven years." Harry looked around, making sure that it was safe to talk. "She suggested that we buy the castle, and put up permanent wards. He can't be brought back if no one can get him!"

"That girl is brilliant! She's worth far more than what we paid! That actually makes me feel better. Now, I just hope that no one kills Lucius."

Sadly, the headmaster was scheming too. He thought that all he needed now was the have Thomas Lucius Malfoy die, and he needed to get the glory for doing so. Whether he did the actual dirty deed himself. Or not.

-OO—OO—

Harry was sitting at the board meeting trying to look older and more important than he was. What he didn't realize is that his gold, titles and history were speaking for him already. This was the official vote, the backroom dealing was already done.

"Lord Potter. With everything that happened last week, we would be remiss if we did not accept your generous offer of new wards for the school. I am informed that there will be backlash from the few nobles who were forced against their will to take the mark, but I have here a statement to the press about this." Lady Longbottom, looking tired and frail said.

' _While the Governors of Hogwarts are saddened to exclude a few nobles who through fault of their own were branded like cattle, we have to consider what is best for everyone. Leaving the castle open to possible intrusion when it could be warded is worth any cost.'_

 _'We do not take this action lightly, nor do so to insult any of our valued and honored leaders who were so abused during the late war. If anyone feels offended by this actions, we offer our sincere apology.'_

 _'And to give them hope that they might one day watch their children play quidditch or the Christmas program, or attend a choir presentation there is news. A treatment has been found to remove the dark mark. So, if you were one of the victims of He-who-must-not-be-named, please owl St. Mungos's for an appointment. Healer tested and approved. Funding available for those with financial need, see the service witch.'_

The voting was unanimous for the wards. When the meeting was over, Harry went up to Lady Longbottom and bowed.

"Will you walk with me, my lady? I need to speak to you privately." Harry asked politely.

The woman nodded. Her long old fashioned robes trailed behind her as she put her hand on his arm.

"How is my friend Neville, ma'am? There's been no response from my letter." Harry asked worriedly.

The witch stopped and looked at the miniature James sadly.

"Not good, Lord Potter. He's been moved to a special area of the hospital. He's with his parents now."

Harry studied his dragonhide boots. He really liked his godbrother. He had to do something!

"My mum is sick right now, but when she is better, she could heal him. She has a special talent, sort of like a seer, but for healers. The British wizards don't like it much."

Lady Longbottom nodded. She should have known the offer was coming. And it wasn't because she was on many committees and had heard more than one complaint about the Lady Black using dark magic to heal. She didn't care if she had to go to Hades herself, if Neville could be healed. Plus she knew something of this from ten years before, and felt the stab of guilt again.

What if she had been wrong? What would it hurt to try now?

"Will she come if I owl her? I understood that she had removed herself from Britain, quit her volunteer work here."

"No ma'am, she would not come here. But could you get Neville out?" Harry gave her a list of three clinics that allowed the Lady Black to work with impunity. "Oh, and any gnomish resort. The Mount, or that place in Las Vegas or Nassau."

"I liked the Pirate's Cove when I was a child." That was the gnomish resort in Nassau. "I've never taken Neville there before."

Trying not to act too eager about it, Harry smiled. "I like that place too. Hermione and I, well, it is special us."

"Tell me when to have him there Lord Potter, and I will make arrangements. Oh, and tomorrow is not too soon."

"Let's get back then, and see if I can catch Dad. That would be the fastest way to get a note to her."

"You've been a good friend to my son. I didn't approve of Neville being so close to that Draco boy, but he is more like his mother than his father. I have hope for Draco now, because of your influence."

"He's family ma'am. Lord Malfoy is no longer family though. If you see him, please don't kill him. It's important that we capture him."

Clearly Augusta Longbottom did not understand why, but did not ask. Besides, she didn't want to kill that monster. She wanted to boil him slowly, strip him down, and cover him in honey and let the stinging ants from the New World eat on him, and any other torture she could find! That monster had nearly killed her only grandson, her only viable heir!

No, she didn't want him dead, just contained in a torture chamber for the rest of time.

-OO—OO—

Evangeline held her boss' long hair back.

"Can't you take something my lady? The healer said that you were losing too much weight!"

Christine knew that she needed to do something. Even if it was check into a muggle hospital. Her emesis was getting worse with each pregnancy, not better. The only time she felt human was when one of the local villager's children had been speared with a large fishing hook, the kind to bring in huge tarpons and the like. She had healed him her way, and gotten help from the villagers. All of that day, she felt human, had eaten normally and everything.

She was back to throwing up the next day though, and was not a happy lady!

She didn't want to take potions for her nausea, as she was worried about causing problems to the baby. A large number of squib births were associated with it. Whether that was due to the potion or inbreeding, the parents' genes or whatnot did not matter to her.

She wanted to give her baby the best. She could survive a little discomfort.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Lady Black begged. A nice story right now to get her mind off of her troubles.

"Remus and I are together. I am not sharing details." The woman smirked. Lady Black knew that look, she had seen it in the mirror. The woman liked her man, was happy with him. That was details enough for her. For a moment, her discomfort was forgotten.

"I'm so pleased for you, I am. Moony is a wonderful man."

Evangeline's eyes narrowed. "You have your own man, ma'am. You aren't going to try and steal my wolfie are you?"

"Never! I mean, I love Remus, he's my husband's brother in every way that counts. My children's favorite uncle. I swear, I have never slept with him nor have any evil plots to get him. I swear on my magic!"

Evangeline relaxed. She would fight any threat to her mate from enemy or rival. Remus was her wolf, her man. And oh what a man he was!

An elf popped in. "Master Sirius is being home and looking for you."

Lady Black nodded. She gave the bowl in her hands to the elf, and walked to the sink. She cleaned up quickly, and got redressed for the day. It was early morning there, not that morning sickness didn't strike at noon or night, but Sirius must have come straight from Hogwarts.

"My love. You look awful." Sirius said and wrapped her in a hug.

"Where is all of the poetry that you teach your sons? Where is the glowing words of my luminosity or whatever?" The lady sat carefully on the couch.

"Christine, if Neville were brought to Nassau, and we had helpers, would you be willing to try to heal him?"

"Yes, of course. That curse will have disrupted the synapses…"A man's finger went over her lips. Right too many words. "He can be healed easily. Just not with potions, at least not yet with potions."

"Wait, you've healed cruciatus victims before?" Narcissa came into the room. They didn't have privacy wards up, but she wasn't going to pretend she hadn't heard.

"I have, dozens of times on our own men or more. I don't know how bad Neville is, but if he is not dead, then I can try."

Narcissa looked down. The guilt she felt of her own sister's actions was in her eyes.

"I don't want you to tire yourself, but if they are bringing Neville, have them bring Frank and Alice too."

"No! I nearly lost everything for trying to help Alice!" Christine blanched, bad memories filling her mind.

It was ten years or so previous, and had just been made a full healer a few months before, and was worried about finding Harry. Christine had tried to heal her friend Alice without family permission, and the head matron kicked her out of the room. She said she had no business working on a patient that wasn't hers and that if she was ever caught in there again, she would be reported.

She knew who had informed the healer that had spoken to her, and forgiven them. But she still felt the guilt of not succeeding then, letting her friends down.

Since Christine had had other worries, and didn't want to lose her job at the time, she reluctantly obeyed.

Cold fear of the past came fresh into the present with that request.

"Please! This is a stain upon my honor, upon my House! I was only allowed two hundred thousand out of the vaults. You know that this is only a fraction of my dowry that Lucius was paid, but it was all that there was. I would give it all, every last knut to heal them. One hundred thousand per person. Please!" Narcissa's tone was pitiful, begging.

Alice and Frank were friends; they had worked with Sirius at the time. Alice was Harry's godmother. Frank was some kind of relative as well to her husband. But healing such a couple would make the papers. It would get out. This would ruin everything!

Christine rushed out of the room conjuring a bowl as she did.

She came back pale and won.

"Alright. Family. I have to try, don't I? But not there! Here. The gnomes will let us use their clinic for a fee. And Narcissa, I have no guarantees. I have never seen treatment delayed. I don't know what sort of mental decay has built up. As for the fees." She caressed her stomach where her growing infant lie. "IF this works, I will charge you twenty thousand per person. And you have to let it be known, quietly, in your circle that I will not treat anyone in Britain."

It was far more than the normal treatment cost but would assuage the woman's guilt if she paid something more. Besides, it was all theoretical at the moment.

"That is more than fair. Thank you."

Christine glared at her husband. "This is your fault!" She ran out of the room again.

"She's very happy to be pregnant, Siri. Don't fret. She'll be fine soon." Narcissa was smiling. She had sent for some muggle medicine that Andi had slipped her when she herself was pregnant. She had never told a soul until now. But would wait and see if it worked.

"I'm glad that you're here Cissy. Did I tell you that Andi is seriously considering moving here? Ted is looking into the local magical laws. They are British offshoots after all, so thinks that he might be able to get his licensing and all quietly and quickly. How would you feel about them living here?"

"Relieved! I've missed Andi so much. And you. Are you staying long?" Narcissa asked him.

"No, I have to get back. For now." Sirius looked sad.

His wife came back and apologized for her terse words.

He went to her and gently stroked her cheek. "I love you, my heart. Let me sneak out of here before the kids see me. I hadn't planned on this visit, and don't have time to play right now. I'll be back tomorrow or the next day at the latest." Sirius kissed her belly where his latest progeny was growing. "Love you, too, precious one."

Unknown to either one, the little tiny baby in the womb woke, feeling the wave of magic and love. She was busy growing, and had a lot more to do before she would be ready to join her siblings. She found and started sucking her finger, and fell back asleep feeling snug and secure and loved by both of her parents.

-OO—OO—

 **A/N – Thank you for reading – hope that you are enjoying the story!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Triumphs and Sacrifices

Chapter 14

 **A/N – I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends. Rats! I don't own the magic of 7-Up either, but still swear by it as one of the best potions ever made.**

The Lady Longbottom was told little. The gnomes at the clinic had seen various injuries from the results of automobile accidents to drunken fights to all-out battle healed here. They believed in this healer. However the Lady Black looked like she needed one herself at the moment. She was greener than her robes.

The woman was sipping from an oddly shaped green potion bottle labeled '7-Up'. They had heard of pepper-up, but never this other one. But if it was good enough for the Lady Black to take when ill…

There was a group of wizarding locals assembled who had volunteered before. She wanted to make sure that she would have enough power. She had only done this on recent victims of the curse, not those lost in their own minds for years.

Normally, a cruciatus victim was light work for her, so she had all three Longbottom's brought there. She had her own healer there too, monitoring her health, just to be safe.

She looked down on the boy that was more than just someone who had been a guest in her home. Neville was family. He looked in pain. She smoothed back his dark hair. As she was preparing the stones, a kerfuffle sounded behind her, and she felt a familiar presence.

"Harry! Here to help your friend? Good. The girls miss you. Charlus too. James is enjoying your absence and borrowing your broom. Time to go people. Sanus Neville."

The chanting started, the familiar magic, and the glow enveloped the boy. He was soon healed, but put into soothing sleep as he woke screaming. His mother was next. She was much harder, far more difficult to treat. As the healer continued though, the mother woke screaming. That was the worst part of the treatment, they always came back to the last moment where they lost their minds in pain.

Harry intervened after Alice Longbottom was healed. He tried to get his mum to take a break after that last patient. She rested for a few minutes, but the weight of the knowing that this man had suffered more than a decade trapped in his own mind got her on her feet. The people chanted, magic pulsed. Soon the light shown forth and Frank too was screaming out in pain, in fear, in panic for his child, his family.

And she could have healed them both long ago if they had let her. But they didn't allow it. It was sad, then and now. She was young then, new. She had tried to help. It was long ago. The past. The past.

Tired, the healer recognized what she had done, and wept bitter tears. This couple would mean her undoing. Everyone else she had ever healed were invisible to society. Aurors, hit-wizards, the people quietly putting their lives on the line for good. This couple was famous, and had been in this state for ten years and more. Their healing would be front page news.

"My lady, my lady! What's wrong? You did it! You performed a miracle!"

"The last man that performed miracles, healed the sick, the people didn't like it much. They tortured and killed him. He got better. I'm not so immortal. I can never go back to England now. I will be killed or worse." Closing her eyes, she sat on the uncomfortable chair that was there in the clean clinic. She should be thanking the people that helped. Fortunately, Harry was doing that for her.

At least Christine was feeling much better physically. The healing magic, the potion that Narcissa gave her and the muggle drinks and treats were all helping. She felt near human. Lady Longbottom, who was too frail right now to help, was brought in from the waiting area. She went around, touching her sleeping family.

"They look different. You really healed them, didn't you?" She asked in amazement.

"They need to sleep. Tomorrow morning, they should be ready for visitors."

"I'll expect your bill, Healer Black. If it is under a hundred thousand, I'll send that anyway."

"Twenty thousand for Neville, Frank and Alice have been paid for. Any additional will go to a charity fund that we use to treat villagers here." Christine said tiredly. She did not open her eyes.

Augusta swept out of the room regally. She had done wrong to this girl a decade ago. She didn't know how to make things right now, but if Frank and Alice were alive, could talk again, if Neville was healed, than the old witch had been given the world's greatest treasure.

Augusta Longbottom would get her family back.

The healer got up tiredly and laid down on one of the unoccupied beds and fell fast asleep. Hermione came in and stroked her hair.

"I think that we are too late to help, Nova."

'I don't think so, my friend. There are broken people here.'

The phoenix broke into song. Hermione didn't know the tune, but tried to harmonize with her companion, and everyone in the room, though they were asleep, benefitted from the duet.

For Harry Potter, and the witches and wizards that helped in the healing, it was a balm to their unseen wounds as well, and they returned to their homes feeling renewed.

And there was Peace.

-OO—OO—

Harry looked over the beautiful sea. There was so much to do on the island for a child. He had many happy memories of this place, and wanted to make more with his friends. He couldn't find Draco and Pansy though. Apparently they had been returned to Hogwarts as Harry and Hermione made their way there to the island. Typical.

Lady Longbottom had gotten permission for future Lord and Lady Potter to be out of Hogwarts that Friday afternoon after class to come with her for a charity project.

They arrived early local time, and got to participate in the healing. Well, Hermione didn't. Her companion had seen something when they were coming into the resort, and got sidetracked. There was a dolphin that was sick that the phoenix insisted they had to heal first. Hermione helped. The gnomes had been crying, saying goodbye to the rescued magical creature that had been dying.

Now Hermione had a gnome come up and bow to her, and offer her gaming chits. When that was refused, she was offered drink tokens.

"I'm twelve!" She huffed, and went to look for Harry. The gnome blinked.

Wizarding children should be labeled with their ages! He hadn't meant to insult the girl. She looked quite tall to him! And she had a phoenix! A phoenix!

After their singing, Hermione stood watch over her belle-mere to be. She liked the French word for mother-in-law so much more than English. She pulled a blanket over the woman who was clearly exhausted.

"That was beautiful Hermione." Harry said. "You need to introduce Nova to the choir."

"She'll be popular there, no doubt. I wonder what it is like to be pregnant. My mother wanted more children. Too late now for her, I think. But my parents didn't adopt another child as I had 'special abilities.' If only we had known."

"Don't worry. Right now, I'm sure that she is not happy, but it will get better." Harry told her.

There was coughing nearby, but it wasn't inside the room.

Sirius Black walked in. His face was red, and he appeared to be choking.

"If they offer you one of the red things, just say no. Spicy!" He conjured water that didn't help. Hermione asked for a resort elf to bring a goblet of cold milk, and he gulped it down with gratitude.

The clinic was quiet now, everyone had left. The Longbottom's had been moved to private rooms nearby. Christine, a bit of drool showing at the corner of her mouth was still asleep on one of the clinics beds.

"We can't leave Mum here!" Harry complained.

The gnome's regular mediwitch was there.

"If there are any complications for any of the Longbottom's, will you floo us?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, my lord. Lady Longbottom arranged for around the clock care while her family is here."

"Very good. You have the floo address. Hermione, would you like to do the honors?"

Sirius picked up his wife, who did not weigh nearly enough for a woman of her height, and they returned to Black Island via phoenix flame.

The next day was Saturday. Harry and Hermione were up long before the rest of the house due to the time difference. She and Harry did their normal morning exercises. They did not want to get in trouble with Olaf. They knew he would ask.

Hermione was surprised to hear squeaks out in the ocean. As they returned to the manor, Luna was there on the beach, but she was not alone. Nova was singing near her, and a few dolphins had come dangerously close to the shore. They all appeared to be singing together in the oddest and most beautiful choir that the couple had ever heard.

When it was over, Luna waved goodbye, and the dolphins, jumping and splashing made their way to safer depths. Harry approached their friend.

"Good morning Luna. How are enjoying your stay here?"

"Good morning Harry Potter, Hermione Granger. Your Nova is a beautiful phoenix. She misses her father Fawkes and her mother Rona. I invited both of them here, as I did not think you would mind. They might come. Look at the sand at your toes, Hermione. You will see the tracks of the lipperdo. Very rare in England. Actually, I've never seen sign of one there or the crumped horn snorkak. As to my stay, it has been amazing."

Hermione blinked. Xeno had scared Harry, while his daughter had baffled her. Hermione did indeed see spore of some kind of multi-footed presumably small creature, as the indentations were close together, and did not go deep. How had the girl known?

"Do you like to fly? We can fly here, as opposed to the London house. Not that it isn't fascinating. Bill Weasley, Charlie's older brother is supposed to be helping Uncle Remus with the house. Well, not today."

"Bill is so brave to take on all of the evil spirits there. I hope he is being careful! I thought I saw Remus here earlier."

"He is, and Uncle Remus is no slouch when it comes to dealing with dark creatures. He's supposed to be here on break while Bill get some specialized equipment for the dining room according to Lenny. He's having a brilliant time of it according to Kreature. And Evangeline will be going back soon I think. With Mum now on the island, she's getting bored according to Tory. And that's my elf news report." Harry bowed, making Luna giggle.

"We should be getting ready to go. Neville will be waking up soon and needs to be prepared to meet his parents." Luna said in a sing-song way, but she was right.

Harry held both girls hands. One was holding his sweetheart, the other, a new sister and friend. Harry smiled at her, and they both felt it. Even though they were only children, magic had a way of bringing together compatible people, if they were allowed to be together. Pureblood politics interfered much with magic, and magic didn't like it at all.

It would take only a little nudge, and they could have so much more. But Harry shook his head sadly. He let go her hand for a moment and pointed to his heart, and lifted up one finger. Luna nodded sadly but smiled in understanding. At least she had him as a friend.

"In a different world…" he mouthed.

"Say no more forevermore. I understand." She whispered. She took his offered hand again as a friend only. They could be close, would be close.

And that closed the door firmly on 'what might have been'.

And Hermione sighed a silent sigh of relief.

-OO—OO—

Neville woke. He didn't hurt anymore. The pain couldn't even be remembered. It had gone on for days, weeks, months. It had been so bad, and he just wanted it to end, he wanted to die.

And then it stopped.

He looked around. Harry, Luna and Hermione were all there, smiling at him. Smiles. It seemed like a different life that had those. He tried putting one on his face, but like a domino whose sticking charms were faulty, kept falling off.

Neville looked around for his hero. "Where is he? Where is Lord Black? He rescued me!"

Harry grimaced. He had wanted to rescue his friend before his brains were turned into oatmeal! But Harry knew that he had a twisted version of what healing could and could not do. He could have been killed, and the adults in his life were trying to protect him.

His mother was unique in all the world, and tried to hide her gift from all but family. But to the clan, any true friend was family. She risked much to heal Neville.

Harry knew that his mother thought she faced dire consequences in healing Neville's parents.

Luna looked at the boy. One of three possible mates for her. The first was already denied. She liked Neville, his aura, his magical strength.

"Lord Black is with your parents. Preparing them to meet you. In their minds, you are but a babe. Neville, you have dreamed of singing with them, gardening with your mother when she wasn't off fighting. You've dreamed of attending the Wizengamot meetings and going for ice cream afterwards with your father. You can now have that. It can be real." Luna held his hand as she told him this.

Neville closed his eyes. He was in pain again, but this was mental anguish. "We've lost so much."

Hermione stepped up for this. "Neville. In school, we use a telescope to look at the stars and planets. Muggles have a different instrument that makes small things large. What is interesting about both of these tools is that they can have similar lenses, but depending on how they are put together and the focus, will show you something small turned into a monster, or something far away made visible. If you focus on the past, what dreams and hopes will be lost? The cost will be what you could have now. I recommend focusing on what you have been given."

Neville nodded at this wisdom and opened his eyes. "Hi Luna. Been skiing lately? You are good at that."

"No, there is no snow here. But there is a funny story going around the islands about four strange men named Bob who were getting ready to go back to some Greek games in the snow with a sled. I don't know how they practice, and honestly didn't understand the story, but it was funny, so I laughed."

Neville now wore a genuine smile, no sticking charms needed.

"Can I really meet my folks?"

With perfect timing, Lord Black swept flamboyantly into the room. No matter how much Harry tried to copy him, this was the penultimate Sirius Black. The girls unconsciously sighed. Yep. Witches wanted to date him, wizards wanted to be him. That was Dad's motto.

"You rescued me! I thought I was going to die!"

Luna shook her head at his white lie. He wanted to die.

"Well, I was rescued by Harry that terrible day, so you really owe it all to him. Shall we go next door? I would like you to meet Scion Longbottom, your father. Your grandfather was alive when Frank was incapacitated. He didn't die until later. So Frank is not a lord yet."

His grandfather died of a broken heart seeing his only son a shadow of what he had been was the rumor of the day. He died trying to fight death eaters in revenge for the torture of his son and daughter-in-law.

Luna offered her hand to help Neville up, and he didn't let go as they walked into the next room.

The soon-to-be Lady Longbottom was brushing her long locks. She looked up.

"You look so much like Gregory Huntington, my uncle. Hello Neville. I'm your mother. I think we have a lot of catching up to do. The last time I remember you was not a happy memory. I am glad that you survived somehow."

Neville turned to his father. "Son, you have good friends here. My goodness, you do look like your uncle. Alice, this is going to take some time I think. We hear good things about you, my boy. I do remember that."

"And you never forgot us. You always told me that you loved me." Alice said.

Neville ran to his mother at that point. His nerves were still acting up a bit, and their first hug was unpleasant for the boy in terms of physical feeling, but his mother was awake! Talking to him!"

Lady Black swept into the room, looking much healthier already. Except for her green robes, she was picture perfect.

Unlike other healers, she treated her patients like people first.

"Hello Alice, Frank. Hello Neville. Now. I will be talking with you one on one. But you are going to be needing after care, not so much for the physical healing, but the mental healing that you need."

"You have all lost much. Grieving that loss in a normal way will help you to move on faster than pretending it doesn't matter. But I will let the mind-healers do that work."

"You were helping us! Long ago! I remember! We could have been healed…" Alice started to say.

"I didn't have the magical energy to heal you all at once back then. I was working on you in secret, posing as a friend visiting. Well, I was a friend visiting. But I got caught and expelled from your room. I was blocked from coming back. I feared to try in later years when I had more to lose. For my cowardice, I apologize."

Alice closed her eyes. The pain of 'what might have been' was heavy. If only, if only. But the healer had dealt with the truth up front and bold.

"I remember that you were engaged to him. But you really did it? You married Sirius Black? He's Frank's cousin something removed. You know our society. We are woven together closer than any tapestry."

"Which is why you are now enjoying the hospitality of House Black. Frank and Neville are family, as are you of course."

"I won't forget what you did for us, Christine. I know that we were not yet close back then, but I want us to be friends for a long time."

"I would like that as well. You and Frank are welcome to stay with us anytime. You are going to be here for a bit for your aftercare. I look forward to getting to know you better very much. Take care now."

There were other healers that showed up at that point, and chased the visitors away. Neville had picked up a few tricks though, and kissed Luna's hand.

"May we walk on the beach together sometime, my lady?"

"Why yes, my lord that would be most agreeable." She then giggled lightly, not the silly giggle of witches at school, but a giggle of gaiety and fun.

Xeno showed up, and the entire group got to repeat the week, staying in a suite at the gnomish resort, and being careful to leave the day before they came.

They spent the time just getting to know one another, and relaxing at the fine resort. The children did play in the waterpark, the weather warm enough to be pleasant for that activity. Xeno spent time with Luna and time talking with the others as well.

Christine took him aside for just a moment. "Thank you for healing Evangeline from her imperius curse or whatever it was. The paper has said nothing. Have they healed the town?"

Xeno nodded. "It has been treated in the muggle press as a health issue of some kind. There's even a squad of muggles dressed up as zombie hunters who are really there to make sure that they get their pictures taken a lot and get in the way. No, I found the source of the problem, and with help from others was able to formulate a cure. Evangeline drinking that bottled water may have saved the town. I don't wish to upset you, but there were deaths already from this. I hope that the cure comes across as something that National Health did and not us. We are trying to stay hidden in shadows."

The tall man received a warm hug, and asked if the Black family could sponsor Luna like they did Hermione. Lady Black made a fortune every year, but unlike others in the family, she preferred to invest in people and help others.

It got her in trouble with the goblins, but they wanted her gold to make more money!

The man had been there and understood. Evangeline saved Christine's life, and now he had helped save Evangeline's honor if not life. This was Lady Black's way of showing gratitude. The Quibbler was a way of sharing secret messages to the Unspeakables in the field without owls, floos or elves. The paper didn't make much money. But he did have fun with the nonsense articles. And the rune puzzles. Those were always fun to make. The offer of a full scholarship for his Luna would help them financially.

He accepted, and the offer of patronage would become part of Luna's birthday gift from the family.

Since Luna's birthday was coming up, before the children left to return to school, they had a party for her. She was happy to have the party, but sad because Neville was leaving. Neville wasn't like any of the other boys she had seen in Diagon Alley or heard about. He was different.

"I'll be back in just a few weeks for Easter." Neville promised, giving the girl a hug.

"Daddy, can we have an extra week then too?" Luna begged.

Xeno looked at her, and frowned at the boy for just a mere moment and nodded. Harry needed the extra time, he was just a child, and needed the relief from the pressures of his duty. He scrutinized Neville privately later.

"So, you are one of them. You will be nice to my daughter, won't you? She's a special person, with special gifts. Easily hurt."

"I would never hurt her on purpose, sir. I promise." Neville answered confusedly. One of what?

Xeno nodded. He did seem a nice boy.

The group gathered together that last night together to sing. Frank and Alice, Neville and Luna. Hermione and Nova. Harry held Hermione's hand. He got talked into playing his bodhran for a few of the Celtic songs.

Narcissa refused to join them, but was delighted with the news that they were cured.

Neville looked so happy. He had gotten to spend an amazing week with his parents. He had to go back to school though. Lady Longbottom had spent part of the week there, and part of it staying elsewhere. She was welcomed into the Black home, Lady Black never said anything to anyone about what the woman had done. She had not betrayed Augusta as the reason that they lost ten years. It wasn't important. Her reason for objecting to the treatment had been that it was untested. And it was at the time, it was still new. She had knowledge that the healing could only hurt herself as the giver, but Augusta didn't know that.

The afternoon that they were to leave, Augusta tried to apologize to Lady Black but the lady said nothing.

"Please." The older witch begged.

"My lady. I hold nothing against you personally. I never have. You don't need my forgiveness, you had it at that time, in that hour. What you need is your own forgiveness. That I cannot give you. Return to your home in peace, Lady Longbottom. I hope that you and your family have many many happy times together in future. Don't let the last decade ruin all that could come."

Lady Longbottom shut her eyes. She left a Gringott's draft for two hundred thousand galleons on the healer's private desk.

It wasn't nearly enough to cover never going home again. But what was done was done. Christine had said she would try, had to try, had to forgive herself for failing Alice long ago. She was starting to feel queasy again.

Oh no! Christine had forgotten to take her muggle pills that morning. She had been feeling so much better! She ran to the loo, conjuring a bucket, and would have had to pay a fine in Katya's swear jar if her words that she thought had been spoken aloud. Christine did not like this at all!

She did recover in time to hug the children goodbye, and bid the Longbottom's farewell.

"You are all welcome for Easter." She said sincerely.

Luna looked to Neville. "Yes, do come. Please."

"It depends on my parents." Neville said for the first time in his life.

Harry batted his arm playfully. "Alright! Scions united!"

"Harry, you're a lord." Hermione staged whispered.

"Don't ruin the moment Hermione!" Neville complained. "Scions united!"

Luna laughed. Her father wasn't a lord, but joined in anyways. Hermione gave in. Charlus, James and Lily Belle got in the act too, even though Charlus was the only other scion that was there.

Hermione and Harry had been busy being together alone and talking that week. Hermione felt a little guilty, and finally spent a quiet moment with Harry's sister. "So, are you excited? Your mother is having a baby. What do you want, a brother or a sister?" Hermione asked Lilly Belle as they were getting ready to go.

"Neither. I want a puppy!" The little girl replied excitedly.

"Remus, I want a word with you about what you say in front of the children!" was the last phrase that Harry heard as they left by phoenix to return to school.

-OO—OO—

Katya and Xandra, wearing the faces of Narcissa and Rosalind held hands as they strolled the lovely rooms of the palace that they were visiting. Germany had so many lovely places, and they were getting paid to hold hands, kiss, and be seen.

Hans loved their improvements to their assignment, and gave it his approval. He also did a mini interview with truth serum with the Valkyrie witch. He liked the idea of poaching from them, as they had poached good witches in the past from the knights.

Xandra was not only cleared to be a knight if she choose, but Katya would get a recruiting bonus if she did.

Sharing a kiss in the greenhouse, knowing that she was getting paid for what she would have gladly paid to do, it all added to the joy of the day.

It was sad that cold reality would break into their ideal assignment, but that too was what the job was about.

-OO—OO—

The one thing that had bugged Harry the entire time at Black Island was that he wanted to see Draco! The Scion Malfoy and his betrothed had returned to Hogwarts as they left for the island and had missed each other in transit.

Draco and Pansy were very quiet when Harry and Hermione returned from the island. They were being mocked by the rest of the house in subtle and not so subtle ways.

"So, Draco, did your mother teach you how to kiss Pansy by demonstrating with her mother?" Flint demanded.

Harry looked at Flint. He couldn't tell him the truth that Rosalind Parkinson was now in quarters in the Pirate's Cove or that she and Narcissa had had a screaming, yelling, horrible fight where Narcissa was blamed for everything. And that they were no longer friends. Lady Parkinson had wanted to return to her husband. Christine checked her for potions, got a positive result, and put the woman with the healer there on a regime that would flush out her system.

Only the fact that an elf had brought her to The Mount had saved her life that day. But Rosalind had no gratitude, and had refused to see her child. The woman knew that she had lost her daughter forever the moment that she ran away from her husband.

Draco and Pansy had known the truth about where their mothers were and not doing, but couldn't risk saying anything for fear of causing harm. It was hard for a child in their situation to stay quiet.

Harry didn't want to taunt the older boy. If this didn't die down soon, he would pay the twins to play another prank for him. They were the best, and Harry hoped to one day put Zonko's out of business. He didn't know that powers were working behind the scene to help him with that.

-OO—OO—

"The formula didn't work right!" The wizard muttered to himself as he marched into the shop.

He pulled out a bag of gold. Threats would never work to get real results. No. This required a more delicate touch. Lord Avery might be in disguise, but he knew how to get the best work from peasants like Zonko.

"This is what I need, this is why you will help me. It is for my fiftieth birthday party, and needs to be perfect."

"My lord, the imperius potion is illegal…"

"Not to use on myself it isn't! And I can swear on my magic for you, if you like."

"Well, that's different. When do you need this?"

"I'm giving you three years. I am only forty seven now. I think that you need time and gold to get this perfect.

"Oh, how wonderful! A new project! But what of my joke shop?"

"How much do you really make a year?" The man demanded.

"Not much, my lord. My best year was five thousand. I mostly do it for fun."

"I see. Well then. I will pay you ten thousand per year. That will give you money to hire a few assistants to create product and sell it. And I will give you another ten thousand per year to work as a creative consultant on this project. If you succeed, you get a bonus! Now how is that for incentive?

Slughorn had insisted in his letters that Giacomo Zonko was the best apprentice he had ever had, bar none. Severus rarely took apprentices. The good ones kept leaving him with complaints, and now that evil brilliant mind was no more, the death eaters need to get good help, even if they had to trick them into it.

"That sounds wonderful, but we will need to test this. Must be careful and not break any laws with that process." Mr. Zonko warned.

"We'll be careful, I promise. I don't want any of my people in Azkaban. I swear that on my magic!

-OO—OO-

"What are you doing here Rosalind? I want you to return home now. This minute! I command it!" Edmund Parkinson's face was purple in rage.

"My lord, I respectfully decline to agree. My friend and I are on holiday. We won this trip, and we are enjoying it. I will return home at the end of the week. I do not know why you are angry about this. I left you a note."

"A note? You are neglecting your duties to our special guest! Now, take this portkey home immediately. Or you will face the consequences."

Katya paled. She wanted silent communication with Xandra, but saw it in the woman's eyes. Xandra looked like Narcissa right now, and knew that the special guest was Lucius Malfoy. Good. Katya had shared the little intelligence that they had on this situation. She needed to know why they were in danger after all. She hadn't explained why they couldn't kill the dark lord if he showed up, but the woman was smart. She would figure it out at least partially before long.

"I will not be pawed at like a plaything for your guest or any other man. My father gave you my dowry, good gold, to provide for us and our children. You have given me nothing but one child and years of grief and potions. Go back to England, Edmund. I will not be returning home. As for consequences, leave me in peace. You don't want me as an enemy. Go away."

Katya/Rosalind pulled his hand off of her arm, and started to walk away. The man then grabbed her, or tried, and got a roundhouse kick to his stomach. This was followed by a punch to his amble belly, and an upper cut that laid him low.

He moaned on the cold ground.

The hex that came next was not unexpected, and the ladies took shelter behind a short brick halfwall that lined the walkway.

"Can this witch fight?" Xandra asked in a whisper.

"Narcissa? She is the sister of Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Fight!"

The witches engaged in battle. Katya activated her rune on her badge. Their backup should be nearby. But until then, there he was! Red eye himself! She aimed a careful stunner, but it was batted away like it was nothing.

The ladies were great fighters, but they were facing off against Voldemort and a half dozen of his men. Stunners were not doing it, they kept reviving one another.

"Blasto on two." Xandra called. Katya nodded, praying that they wouldn't accidentally kill Dark Lord Malfoy, as they were calling him at home.

They kept it up. Their cover was taking a beating, but it was also very well built. Nice of them to ambush the witches where there was this convenient wall. Wait, the wall was far too convenient.

Katya's warning of impending doom saved them both. She had time to shield them just as the first purple hex came in. She didn't recognize the spell, but she was sure it was no mere impediment curse either.

Backup arrived in the shape of several witches and wizards. None of them were known to Katya, but they were playing for keeps and throwing death-dealing curses right and left.

Katya now owed a significant amount to the swear jar. Couldn't these people read? The dark lord was supposed to be taken alive!

Debating putting her life on the line to save Voldemort, she was a moment too late.

In a swirl of bright white robes with golden stars, the self-proclaimed Champion of Light appeared, wielding a staff.

"Don't kill him!" Xandra/Narcissa yelled.

And for the briefest moment, Lucius Malfoy's blue eyes met the eyes of his wife, well, what he thought was his wife. He mouthed 'I love you'. He was clearly struggling for control of the wand in his hand.

"I'm so sorry my dear, but your husband needs to die. It is for the greater good." The man intoned sadly.

And a powerful blast by the wizard sent the man wearing Malfoy's face to the ground. But Voldemort wasn't done yet.

"Dumbledore! You are getting old, too old to face me. You will die this day." The man, back to wearing horrifying red eyes, cackled insanely, sounding much like his favorite lieutenant.

Katya had it written down. She fumbled at her belt for the parchment. More coin was owed to the blasted jar now. Where was it? The spell to contain a spirit wasn't a normal ritual. Katya knew that she couldn't memorize the words, so had them in her kit. Why oh why had Petrov been killed? She needed the man desperately just now.

More swears as she realized that she was wearing the wrong belt! She took a chance. She knew that Dumbledore spoke German, as did many of the local ICW people. In that language, she explained that the dark one had to be contained. If killed he would be very, very dangerous.

She saw it in his eyes. He knew what he was. He deliberately ignored the warning. He deliberately ignored her. And in that moment, he let loose a mighty blast that ripped the body of Lucius Malfoy into small gobbets.

Xandra was on the ground, crying in frustration and anger. Katya had her wand out ready to protect her lover if needed.

"I'm truly sorry my dear. You hope that will understand one day why I did this." The old wizard intoned piously.

Standing before the press in immaculate white robes, flowing hair and beard, the powerful wizard gave an interview with the waiting press.

Katya got Xandra to her feet. The auror command was now onsite, scowling at the great white bumblebee while they looked around at the damage. Edmund Parkinson was captured alive. Two confirmed dead, and at least three had popped away. Maybe more. In the confusion, Xandra thought that others had shown up to fight. They had slipped past the anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards somehow.

While wearing the face of Narcissa Malfoy, Xandra waited for her chance. Just as his interview was winding down, Xandra stepped forward and smacked Dumbledore open handed on the face. A huge insult in her culture.

"You did great wrong, today! You killed when you should have captured, and I warned you. I did. All of the evil that will come from this action is on YOUR head! YOUR HEAD!"

With that, Katya walked up, whispered a string of sailor oaths for a minute that never repeated and let him know that his mother must have been a very randy goat or she mated with one. And now she owed a week's pay to the swear jar.

But it was totally worth it!

Taking Xandra's hand, the ladies left a stunned looking headmaster and a thrilled corps of journalists.

-OO—OO-

The witches Katya and Xandra were taken by the ICW aurors to headquarters. Hans did not want it publically known who had been there after all. First the ladies filled out their preliminary reports. They then met up with Ivan to debrief about the debacle. To the public eye, Narcissa Malfoy and Rosalind Parkinson were being questioned by ICW aurors for a time.

The group then portkeyed to their own building to further debate what happened and talk about what they were going to do next.

Katya was never questioned about why she hadn't contained the spirit of Voldemort. Malfoy was in the open, no trees, no cover to make a move to get closer. And with the wards up, she couldn't have apparated.

She tried to admit to the fault of not being prepared, but it was never questioned. She still felt the shame of it. First thing she did was make a copy of that parchment, and made sure that everyone on the horcrux team that didn't have the complicated spell memorized had a copy for each kit they owned.

Xandra was introduced around the clan. Katya liked watching her girlfriend flirt with the men. It was fun. When the witch saw a wedding ring though it was all business and handshakes. But each of the single men got a hug, and Stan, who always tried to steal kisses from the new girls got his socks knocked off him when SHE kissed HIM first.

Even though they were back to their own faces long before, Xandra had questions about Narcissa.

"That family grew up with all sorts of fighting skills. You should see Sirius. Fine looking man. Da…that is one man that if he wasn't married, I'd like to…never mind. Great fighter." Katya pulled out her Gringott's bag, and dutifully put coins in the jar.

"Who's the best fighter here?" Xandra asked her quietly.

"You are. No doubts. We could have won if Bumblemore hadn't shown up." Katya swore, and got out a few more coins. Then she added a few more. She felt like she had lost a great battle just now, and still had quite a few more swears left in her she knew.

"Why don't we go to your room? I can give you a massage, help you relax." Xandra suggested.

Stan had heard that, it hadn't been whispered after all and they were sitting in the great room of the hall.

"Massage? I like massages." Stan said, hoping for another kiss.

Xandra purred into him. "Well then, you might be next."

Katya laughed as they walked arm in arm to her room, closing and locking the door on what was hers and nobody else's business.

-OO—OO—

Harry had been having a wonderful week. And then Friday came, the day before the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match, and Ron had to get into Harry's face.

"Fred, George and I earned our brooms! What did Charlie do? Huh? Did he sleep with your Frenchie for you to teach her new tricks?"

Ron finally noticed his brother's new broom it appeared. Charlie had been using it practice and games since he had gotten it and had made no effort to hide it, but Ron must have noticed it somehow.

Now Ron was just repeating the slander of older years from his house, and hadn't thought up the taunt himself. Harry was not going to deal with this anymore.

"I would like to say that you are proof that there needs to be someone out there watching over marriages to prevent issues like you, but Bill, Charlie, Fred and George are all great guys. Leads me to think that your mother got too friendly with the family farm animals for you. How much money do you have? I could loan you a galleon or two and see if you can't buy a few more words for your vocabulary as it seems to be limited to food items. Oh, and when you see your mother, please ask her how many children she is carrying. I want to make sure that I order another two dozen or so brooms to cover all of the extra children that will be coming to Hogwarts that year." Harry added the piece de resistance. The sniff. No one could endure the sniff.

He left the red-faced stammering boy, and went on to class.

-OO—OO—

Dinner came that night with a special edition of the news. Sirius had already been there to take Draco aside, and the headmaster was not back, but it was hard for the new Lord Malfoy to hear the cheering that the news of his father's death brought to the hall.

Madame Marchbanks stood and glared at the children into silence. They quieted quickly.

"I remember Lucius Malfoy as a lad. For those of you cheering that danger is past, I excuse you. For those of you cheering that there is hope for a brighter day, I excuse you. But if any of you are cheering that a man made a mistake and is now dead for it, that I do not excuse. I want you to stand with me and think.

"Any of you that are perfect, that have never made a mistake with a spell or potion, please sit."

No one did.

"That poor lad made a mistake. In honor of what he could have been, I offer a toast. To the lad Lucius Malfoy, the boy who made mistakes, and paid for them with his life's blood."

She drank a toast, and most of the students joined her. After a moment Harry raised his glass. "To Lord Draco Malfoy. May the proud Malfoy line never die out, never falter from this time forth."

That got a lot of students raising their goblets to Draco.

A moment of silence was then observed before the students resumed a much subdued dinner.

-OO—OO—

Sirius unhappily met with the children and Olaf in his quarters. Alastor and Ellery were also on the horcrux committee as was a new witch Xandra. Olaf drooled a bit saying her name and he had only seen pictures of the blonde witch. He was going home this weekend for a briefing and to meet her.

He preened a little and Nova squawked at him in her way of laughing.

"You mean that his evil spirit is somewhere out there? Anywhere?" Harry whinged.

"There might be a ritual we can do on the day of the dead, but yeah. For now. All we have is that he will doubtless come for you again. The only reason that I can see that Malfoy went looking for Narcissa would be to protect her, and Voldemort wanted to hurt her. I saw memories of the fight. I think that Malfoy allowed himself to be killed in order to protect Narcissa. He did love her and respect her. That much I do know. I told that much to Draco too when I brought him his head of house ring."

Nova felt the sadness in the room and began to croon gently. It reminded Hermione of a Scottish ballad where they had lost the fight, but courage, courage. We will win the war.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

"We do what we have to son, to win the fight. We find the last piece and destroy it. And when the monster returns, and we know that he will, we fight him."

Sirius rubbed his aching head. His head hurt. His heart hurt. They been so close to complete victory, and now the situation was worse. The only good thing that he could see was that it gave Harry more time to prepare in case he was the only one that could really defeat the man forever.

The newspapers the world over proclaimed Dumbledore a great 'Champion of Light' and his picture was printed time and again. Bright white robes, eyes twinkling, mage's staff ready to do battle.

Harry thought that a touch of phoenix poo would really help the picture and said so in his letter home.

Ivan made several copies of the headmaster's picture for the defense practice room, and even transfigured some of the dummies faces to look like the headmaster.

The Daily Prophet had a story that Minister Fudge had demanded that Lord Parkinson be returned to Britain for trial, and the ICW had had no choice but to do so. He was released on his own recognizance pending trial. The paper was full of theories that no doubt the man had been forced by Malfoy into wrongdoing if he had done anything wrong.

A few days later, new picture decorated Harry's dorm room wall, along with her other works of art. Lily Belle sent him a special copy of the newspaper picture, now improved by his sister with realistically colored phoenix poo. A huge amount of it. Bright blue twinkling eyes blinked and that was the only way that one knew it was a picture of the headmaster, and not a giant mound of bird excrement.

-OO—OO—

Harry stared at the phoenix on his betrothed's shoulder. She seemed to be looking at Hermione's potions essay in fascination. Harry was happy that she had bonded with the beautiful creature.

His mum, no longer feeling so sick, had Tory bring a picture of the eternal creature into Nassau to have a dress made for Hermione for Easter.

Would Nova be able to sense evil around them? Possibly. Harry looked around the great hall. He had really tried to make good friends here. Hannah, Susan, all of the girls really in Hufflepuff, at least the first years he counted as potential allies if not friendly. He and Hannah got along great, and he counted her as a friend. For Ravenclaw, Padma had calmed down and was nice now too. Not overly friendly but nice. He felt he had no true enemies in either house.

Gryffindor, that house was full of problems. Several counted him as dark, despite the flaming eternal creature now eating his bacon. I mean really! Who was the evil one here? Harry, or the bird stealing his bacon. Hedwig appeared with a letter from Gringott's and now his own familiar was stealing his bacon.

There was one last piece on the table, almost within reach, when Hermione reached out, reading her own essay not paying attention to Harry, and took it. It was in her mouth before he could object.

All three of the girls were impossible! What about his rights? Did he not have the right to bacon? Who was the evil one or ones in this group! It was not Harry James Orion Baconless Black Potter! That was for sure.

Harry cracked open the seal to the letter from the goblins, looking for people that he might be able to talk to one-on-one to bring to his side, when he started reading.

Uh oh. He looked at Fred and George, Charlie. All there. Percy the Pri..the Prefect was there. Mr. Weasley at the head table. Eating bacon. They had enough at the head table. Of course.

Focus. What could he do about this?

Gryffindors would just barge in, and he was dealing with the lot of them. Fine. Squeezing Hermione's hand, Harry got up.

"But Harry, you've hardly eaten. I thought we were taking the day to sweep the castle again."

The weather was still atrocious but Harry could feel spring approaching. He would really not like his task when he could be flying and needed to find that evil bit of soul soon. Found and sent through the veil.

"I need to take care of something. Can you talk to Nova? Maybe you two can talk to the portraits, get a feel for where we should look."

"That is a wonderful idea. I'll ask Professor Olaf if I can use his sitting room. Meet me there?"

"Yes, my lady." He bowed and kissed her hand. She waited until he was gone, and then asked for a platter of bacon and some toast, and made a few sandwiches for her beau. Really, he was so easy to tease!

-OO—OO—

"You know that Gringott's does not like thieves, right?" Harry had gathered the Weasley men he felt that he could trust together. Arthur was looking at Fred and George with worry in his eyes.

"No sir, neither of the twins have done anything wrong." Harry sighed. "Look, this started with finding out the rat from your family was a wanted criminal. I swear on my magic that I didn't know about the reward for him, and offered the brooms in good faith."

"I believe you, Harry." Charlie said. He and Bill were being recruited for the knights, they were both good fighters, could think, and best of all were for the light. Neither were Dumbledore's men either.

"I don't know how to say the next part nicely sir. I apologize for my bluntness. I did not want your wife to get any of the money after calling Hermione bad names. I didn't like it at all. Maybe if I was more like my mum, I could forgive her, but she never apologized."

"I know, lad. That is why I stayed here with most of my children and had the best Christmas we ever had. I'm getting remarried in two weeks. Professor Sinistra will be keeping her last name, but with the rumor mill here, I thought you should know. Ginny will be coming here soon to go to school. The boys can go visit Molly or not as they chose. And I won't try to stop them from seeing their mother."

"I am so sorry if I caused this breach…"

"Lord Potter, may I call you that?" Fred asked.

"Lord Potter, Baron Peverell, slayer of dark lords, you just happened to be the last victim in this. Not your fault." George finished.

"What I needed to say was that someone tried to get into the vault that I put aside for what I call the 'good Weasleys'. I wanted to share the reward."

"Wait, someone tried to get your gold?" Charlie demanded. Bill was going to be furious!

"No, someone tried to steal your gold. While technically it is under my name, I have it in trust for Fred and George right now. I was going to add Bill and Charlie once the twins were of age, you see. I suspect it was Molly Weasley. Whoever it was, they have that person in custody. They want me there for the trial. Will you come with me? Or do you want to stay out of it?"

Arthur paled. The normal consequence of theft or attempted theft was death. The mother of his children was not his favorite person right now. More dishonor. He would have to tell Aurora. He did not want his past to continue mucking up his future! He turned to Harry.

"I am so sorry. My boys and I support you. My wand is here for when the fight comes. You have my fealty, Lord Potter, I swear!"

A flash of magic, and Harry felt it. He would not want Mr. Weasley as a knight, but he would be a useful ally here.

Arthur thought about what he should do. No, this was her mess. He looked at Charlie as the oldest Weasley present. "I will not go. I ask you to escort Harry there and back, and report what we can do to protect our name."

Charlie nodded. The Quidditch match had been postponed two weeks due to the bad winter storm.

"I'm sorry about ruining the surprise. I wanted at least part to go to your joke shop idea. You two are brilliant. I want to invest in your business, and put Zonko's to shame!" Harry explained.

The twins nodded understanding. More than once he had given them a generous amount for 'innocent pranks' on others. They shook his hand and patted his back and thanked Lord Potter for his patronage. He didn't know what to say to the now sad Mr. Weasley.

"Everyone chooses every day their choices. It hurts when other's choices affect us, spill their consequences onto us. My mum has a great thing she does when this happens. She starts telling us the world's worst jokes. And gets us laughing. There is nothing to do but survive this Professor, but I do feel responsible, and I am sorry you are hurt. I want to be friends with you all."

Arthur ignored his offered hand and pulled the boy into a hug. "I like your mum. She's a smart lady. Do say hello to her for me in your next letter, and ask her this question. 'Why did the chicken cross the road?' She may not have heard that one."

"But that is a classic! What is the answer, well your answer?"

"To see what the rubber duck was up to!" He chuckled, and the twins groaned, Charlie face-palmed and grabbed Harry. Alastor had probably heard everything, but had stayed outside the room.

"Let's go Potter. I don't want Ollie to see me leave. He's still praying that this sleet and rain will stop. Dora is going to kill me. She made plans after the game was cancelled. I hope she understands."

"Why don't you talk to her while I get changed? I'm not going to Gringott's without certain items, and I am not wearing my school robes. I look like a child in these." Harry claimed, plucking at his robes. "Meet me at Professor Olaf's office. I will be right back.

Harry waved good-bye to the other Weasley's. Charlie seemed torn between staying to consult, and wanting to meet his girlfriend. Harry didn't wait around to see what he chose.

He changed quickly and met Charlie in the hallway coming back who was scrubbing a suspicious blotch of familiar pink from his cheek.

"I'm not looking forward to going out in this weather, I tell you." The boy said, taking the offered robes from Harry as they walked. He did a quick change spell making Harry very suspicious about this boy and his cousin for a moment, but he pushed that thought aside.

"We do not need to get wet in this storm. No, no. I will prove my magical prowess to you once again." Harry led the way to Professor Olaf's door and knocked. Hermione answered.

"'elo. Who is eet?" She asked in her French accent.

"My lady, I am with Charlie. Can Nova take us to the bank and shopping, or will you make me trudge in the rain, sleet and snow to go get you chocolates and flowers?"

"Well, the first way proves that I love you, but the second would prove that you love me, non?"

"True, but you know that I love you. Very much." His poetry brain wouldn't kick in. He had nothing. Too stressed.

Hermione opened the door and handed him bacon sandwiches. "Hello Charlie. Are you hungry?"

"No thanks, I just ate." He said, watching Harry kiss Hermione on the cheek for her thoughtfulness.

"Nova, please take my friends were they need to go. Do you need anything, sweet girl?"

Nova gave Harry a meaningful look. He handed over the other sandwich, which she gobbled down in moments.

'I'm ready. Thanks for the bacon, my friends.'

"Nova thanks you. Have a great trip." Hermione said and very quickly, as the round trip was not long for her, she and her companion went back to the portrait to try and figure out where the evil lay hidden in the castle.

-OO—OO—

Rosalind Parkinson was furious! She had tried her whole life to never do anything to dishonor her family's name. And there, in the Daily Prophet as a picture of her sharing not just a kiss of greeting, but a passionate kiss with her supposed best friend!

She had confronted Narcissa with the article, and what did she do? Did she call her solicitor? No. Did she agree to an interview with someone local, immediately, to prove that she wasn't there, and not doing such things? No.

She laughed! She thought that the idea of the two of them kissing was a jest!

She stared at her gilded cage. Her daughter's betrothal was something that had made both mothers happy at first. But now, Rosalind wanted nothing to do with Narcissa Black. A pox on the entire lot of them! How could they do this to her? Her husband got angry at times. Had played the cur at home at times, but he was a good man deep down. Mostly. Except for his interest in young girls.

At least Pansy was safe from Edmund. Before their falling out, since Draco was now Lord Malfoy, Narcissa invoked the right of fostering. Pansy, when not in school, would have to live with Narcissa under her roof with the wonderful gnomish wards. Safe from death eaters and their leader. Safe from her own father.

Rosalind had been married at fourteen, young for a witch. But she had grown fond of her husband, or at least used to him. The lifestyle she was used to. Then her father was killed by some mudblood witch, and her own mother fled the country at long last. That woman had wanted to go back home for a long time before that. Rosalind's mother had begged her daughter then to flee with her, but she was pregnant, and not long after that, the war was over.

Her husband hung up the mask and robes, and plotted in secret rooms, vowed to find the dark lord and bring him back. Said he wasn't really gone. Hadn't recent events proved him right?

Pansy was safer staying away from home for now. Rosalind could never let her visit there, the thin veneer of civility between them had shattered now. She had a transcript of what he had said, what the witch wearing her face had said. It was a death sentence to go home, but she was so unhappy!

Her secret girl crush on Narcissa was something that she could never confess now. Narcissa had laughed so cruelly, cackled like her sister at the picture. Was it so hard to imagine them like that?

Rosalind grieved for what she could have had that was gone forever, love unrequited. She dared not return to her husband. He would torture her if not worse. But she couldn't live here, doing nothing either. She had gone down to the sea every day to soak up the calm that the clear turquoise water provided. She went there again.

There was a local fisherman who came out every day, caught two or three fish, and stopped. He didn't try to catch more and sell them, but caught just enough. People were like that here. His strong brown arms were used to heavier work, she could tell, but this simple task was something he did to relax.

She wished she had something to do to relax. She needed to think, to plan. She decided to take a walk along the sugar sand shore.

Here she was, barely twenty six, and she felt that her life was over.

The Pirate's Cove was right on the beach. The tranquil sea had crystal waters, and she watched the now familiar fisherman in a nearby boat. She recognized that the cold box on his boat was magic, so guessed that the man was a wizard. She did not have mage sight.

She sat down on a conjured blanket, and just watched the men and the water. After a time, the boat started to leave, then drew nearer to the shore.

"Hey pretty lady. You wanna go for a ride? We going fishin' at a new spot, not far from here. We can bring you back later. You come with us, come on!"

She recognized the man as the one that she had watched many times before. His friend jumped out of the boat, and came to the shore.

"Three's company and all that. Be seeing ya tomorrow, man!"

She looked down. She was wearing a long skirt in the local style, worried about wearing her normal robes outside among the muggles. She nodded, and he apparated there, took her hand, and she was now on the boat. He sat her down in a wooden chair covered in a floral pattern cushion. He handed her a local wizarding beverage of low alcoholic content that was cool and refreshing.

His Caribbean accent caressed her ears as her talked about his boat, and the fishing.

"Why is such a pretty lady so sad?" He demanded. "A man has done hurt you bad, I can tell. Well, I take you away from him!"

He came over, and pulled at her wedding ring. She was surprised to find that it came off easily. Edmund had said that it would insure her loyalty and she had believed him. It was an ugly thing, and she had always hated it. He made a pantomime of throwing it, and she nodded. He palmed it, and threw a conjured pebble into the water far from the boat. But she thought her ring long gone.

He would pawn it, and use the windfall for improvements in his small cottage. After all, if she was going to be staying there, he needed to have at least slightly better accommodations. He had watched this witch watching him. She was pretty, too skinny, and younger than him, but he was very interested in getting to know her much better. Something about her attracted him. And it was more than her smooth ivory skin.

As they talked more, he started telling outrageous stories, and Rosalind heard a sound that she had never heard at home, and only rarely heard in her life. It was the sound of laughter, and she was making it. Smiling up at her new friend, she realized that she was never going home again. She wasn't afraid anymore.

And while the former Lady Parkinson was embarrassed about what was happening in the press, she trusted Narcissa to keep Pansy safe, her one last concern with her old life. She then locked up the last twelve years of her life and threw them away like her wedding ring. She had watched this man for a month. That was it. A month. She didn't even know this man's name, but was going home with him!

And she was happy.

-OO—OO—

 **A/N –Story warning: the next chapter is not going to be a happy one if you are a staunch Mrs. Weasley fan. My apologies in advance. My next story, I will try to have a nice Molly. Maybe even a nice Dumbledore. But that is in the future.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Trial of Dark Lord Weasley

Chapter 15 – The Trial of the Dark Lord Weasley

 **A/N – I don't own Harry Potter. Just having some fun. Hope that you enjoy too. Except for this chapter. This chapter warning – warning – warning – warning – this chapter is rated for mature teens. Sensitive subjects.**

 **Friday morning, 6:30 am. (Just before Gringott's start of day)**

Molly Weasley was vacillating between excited and terrified now that she decided her course. Ever since learning how much wealth that the Potters really had she had been mostly angry. Why had Arthur refused to listen to her ideas regarding the Potter heir when he was a baby? A betrothal then would have saved so many problems. If only Dumbledore had kept Sirius Black in Azkaban. She could have had so much more influence than Harry's evil stepmother.

She knew that Harry Potter would be dying at some point before he was of age, Dumbledore had said so after all. Ginny needed to be pregnant with his child before that happened. French tart or not, the child would be a Potter and entitled to a part of the vast fortune.

Then Molly had learned of the vault. The special vault. One hundred thousand galleons. The same amount that Black had paid for the snooty French witch. Fred and George were still minors. Still her children.

No more waiting for the dribs and drabs that Dumbledore gave her! This fortune could be hers now!

She could buy a proper house. Not just an upgrade on the one bedroom flat that Bill had stingily provided. Much better than that. Much better than the monstrosity that Arthur had provided her when she was giving him children.

She could pay off the last of the fines. She laughed at that. Using Potter money to pay Potter's ridiculous fines! Ha! And the best part was, he would never know. With clever bookkeeping and manipulation, the money would be back into the vault long before the twins' seventeenth birthday.

The only problem was the goblins. She had the potion ready in case things went wrong. Besides, she had served Dumbledore faithfully for years! If anything too bad happened, he would rescue her. He would take care of her, just like he had helped her get extra money for all these years. She had her defense ready too. She was clearly out of her head, and needed to be incarcerated not in goblin prison but in St. Mungo's. The strain of missing her husband was just too great.

As if! Molly was an excellent brewer and had already appeared at the Leaky Cauldron at night after putting Ginny to bed. She had a talent for potions, and had attracted a couple of interested suitors. Oh, that was the sweetest revenge. She wanted to send memories of that to Arthur.

She had a right to that gold as the twins were underage, and she was going to use it for their benefit too. Not just hers. New home, new clothes, especially for Ginny. Her daughter would arrive at Hogwarts the fair princess and Harry would be begging Sirius Black to cancel the contract with the French witch toot suite.

-oOo—oOo—

Saturday Morning 9:30 AM

Harry had stopped to changed, so was dressed as Lord Potter. Charlie was wearing robes that Harry loaned him. It put the handsome seeker under the patronage of House Potter. Harry did not want Charlie carted off by goblins as he was of age. Alastor was wearing what he always wore.

Harry didn't know what was going on, but felt girded for war. He was about to face the Dark Lord Molly Weasley. Maybe.

He politely waited for a teller.

"Key"

"I don't have the key, honored teller. I am here because I received this letter requesting my presence at a trial to be held in." Harry checked his watch. "About thirty minutes from now. We did not want to be late." He handed over the notice.

"Oh. Wait here."

Charlie started to say something about the being's rudeness, but Harry cut him off.

"Walk this way." The teller was back and now toddling down the hall. Harry suppressed the normal family humor and did not imitate his host.

He liked his head where it was, thank you.

He motioned for Alastor to come along when he started to hang back. Charlie noticed the curved blade on Harry's belt that he now wore over his robes. Wicked looking!

"Present from Ragnok. I thought it a good idea to show him I wasn't silly and lost it or something."

The men were shown into a large room carved into the rugged rock. The ceiling was quite high, and on one side of the room, sitting in a gallery a good twenty feet above the floor were five vicious looking goblins. Harry knew one of them though, and knelt in homage.

"Clan Chief Ragnok, I come at your summons, great one."

The goblins murmured to each other at this show of respect. Charlie was quick, and had knelt after only a minor hesitation after Harry had. Alastor on duty nodded his head.

"You carry a goblin weapon, humon. If you stole that, you will be the one on trial here."

"Shut that hole in your head, Goldfist, I gave that dagger to Lord Potter myself. He wore it here to honor our ways. Rise, wizards. Do I know you?" Ragnok asked Charlie. Why did all wizards look alike?

The redhead stepped forward. "I am Charlus Weasley, Lord Ragnok. My brother William is under your employ." He stepped back.

"Ah. A painful day for you, I am afraid. For your brother is now in our custody, along with his mother who appears to be in charge of this plan. Our truth serum will be used. You are here as witnesses to justice."

"My lord, is Bill allowed a solicitor?" Harry asked in a small voice. No, Bill was no thief! Harry was sure.

Ragnok picked up a goblet. "Of course he is. The best one in the world. Truth!"

Could the Dark Lord Weasley be a thief? Maybe. Clearly the goblins thought she was.

Harry hoped that this was not going to turn into a blood bath. There were no seats in the gallery where they were. The boys and guards were standing as a bedraggled Molly Weasley and a sad Bill Weasley were brought in. Bill's eyes looked around, saw Charlie and gave a wan smile. He then grimaced at not seeing his father. He rather needed him at the moment.

"William, your father has cast Molly from his House. If she is guilty of any crimes neither you nor your father will be punished. As you are of age, he and your mother will not be punished for any crimes committed by you. Before truth serum is administered, it is goblin custom to allow criminals to confess their crimes and make restitution without fine before sentencing. Goblins do not treat robbers kindly. Do either of you wish to do that?"

Bill shook his head. He wasn't guilty of theft; that much he knew. He looked to his mother. Surely not! She was looking angry, not scared.

"Mum, if you have done something, say so. Please. These are not kind and forgiving people. If you did something wrong, it won't be just a fine or slap on the wrist. Please, cooperate."

"May I enter a non-guilty plea?" Molly started to ask, and was cut-off.

"We will take that as a no. Step forward William and be questioned."

Bill bravely stepped forward, drank of the cup offered. No chair appeared, no chains. The questions were simple.

"Were you in the bank when the attempted theft happened?"

"Perhaps, I don't know when you mean."

"Yesterday morning. Were you in the bank at seven yesterday morning?"

"No sir. I was working on a house at that time. Curse-breaking. The contract was taken from me when I was arrested yesterday afternoon."

"Do you feel that we have the authority to arrest you?"

"Of course, you are a sovereign nation. The wizards and witches that use this bank here need to obey your laws."

"Have you ever broken any goblin law?"

"Yes sir. I sat down on stone in a cavern once after a few hours of working. After that, I have always conjured a chair."

"Have you ever attempted to get into a vault not yours?"

"Never! No sir!"

The goblins murmured between themselves.

"You are fined twenty galleons for profaning sacred stones. You are free to go or stand with the witnesses. Dismissed."

Bill was given the antidote, which looked like it tasted vile from his face. He stepped over and shook Harry's and Alastor's hands and gave his brother a manly hug.

"Step forward, Molly of no house."

The woman was pushed by a goblin with a huge axe. The potion had to be forced on her. She was asked the same questions. Unfortunately for her health, the answers were not the same.

"Were you in the bank when the attempted theft happened?"

"Of course n…I was. My daughter and I came in before my work shift at the apothecary."

"Did you take something to try to fight this potion?"

"Yes, yesterday. Just in case I was caught."

"Do you feel that we have the authority to arrest you?"

"Not really, but the ministry won't start a war over me."

"Have you ever broken any goblin law?"

Molly struggled to be silent. "Yes."

"Have you ever attempted to get into a vault not yours?"

"Yes."

"Whose?" The goblin demanded.

"Which time?" She asked quietly. She appeared to be trying to bite her tongue.

That got the goblins going. What followed were a series of questions. Apparently the headmaster had asked her to do favors for him in the past, and get gold from several accounts to help several orphans. Since the gold was for the use of the children for school supplies and such, she had proper authorization for most of those transactions. Most. Not all.

"Let us table this for now. This might be a mother being nice and helping others. We can revisit if she is innocent of the crimes that we are investigating." Ragnok ruled. The way he say 'nice' and 'helping others' though made them sound like separate crimes. Goblins didn't do what humans called charity.

"Did you ever attempt to get into a vault not yours yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Whose?"

"Lord Potter's." She was struggling against the drug. "I needed that money to end my slavery. And get a house of my own. Buy clothes for my Ginny to dress her properly. Also to hire a solicitor in order to stop my husband's second marriage. I am his wife. He doesn't need a harem. Arthur is hardly a man at all after all."

Harry swore under his breath. The money was still in his name! Trying to steal it was a capital crime. He knew that she was dark, he did not know that she was stupid.

"Are you aware that this was a trust vault set aside for Fred and George Weasley and did not have your name on it?"

"Yes. But I needed the money. The twins are minors. Potter never did was he was supposed to do. The vain and arrogant child. Worse than Malfoy. That amount of money was owed me for Ginny! Black paid that much for Potter's French whore after all."

While Harry silently seethed, the goblins looked confused. Why hadn't this woman confessed before? She knew she was guilty – taking potion to fight truth serum proved it even if her words hadn't.

Harry waved one of the guards over. "How did she know about that vault? Not a lot of people know about it and I didn't tell the Weasley's about it until this morning when I got your letter."

The fearsome goblin nodded, and climbed the staircase to the side to repeat that question to the judges.

"How did you find out about the vault?"

"For extra money, I do things for the headmaster when I can. I started intercepting Harry's mail. I read about the vault."

The shouts from the judges was the first display of temper that they had shown in this. Ragnok's voice was calm. But Harry got to see what he looked like when he was truly, deeply angry.

"You tried to steal money from a vault that is technically Lord Potter's until he signs it over? And you knew that it was not yours? And you found out about it by reading his private Gringott's statements?"

"Yes."

"Was it your idea to steal from Lord Potter? And was anyone else involved?"

"I was my idea to use the money set aside for Fred and George, and get the whole amount now. Dumbledore needed the various accounts and information about them so that he could do false billing and steal from Harry that way. But I needed money now! Not waiting for this bit and that bit to come in. You have so much! Why are you so selfish? And poor Ginny! Where is her money? She needs it too, far more than anyone else. I needed the money for her too. She needs fine clothes to catch your eye, Harry. Become your second wife or consort."

The goblin guards were motioned to surround the prisoner.

Bill was pale and shedding tears. This was bad, so bad. Harry was fuming. His private letters! What had she read? Had she reported to the headmaster yet? Dumbledore had not been back that long.

The judges conferred in whispered tones. The fierce goblin language, the flickering torchlight. Harry was worried that the woman was going to be tortured right then and there in front of her children. His anger cooled a bit. That thought made him sick.

"We find you guilty. You will write out your confession, and Albus Dumbledore will face goblin justice the next time he is here for any matter. You should have confessed and begged for mercy. It might have saved your life. Probably not. Too late now."

Harry gasped at that, as did Charlie. Harry stepped forward and knelt, waiting to be acknowledged.

"Lord Potter?"

"Clan chief, while she is under the truth drug, I need to know for security reasons if she has told Dumbledore anything sensitive. I recognize that goblins have their own justice, but ask, as she is the mother of my friends if there is any other possible sentence for her crimes. I am eleven, my lord, and do not know your ways. I do not mean to be rude in my request."

"We will ask her those questions. As for the other, let us confer about it."

The head of the goblins motioned for Harry to be allowed to read her confession. Harry now owed money to the swear jar. His father was going to kill him! Dumbledore now knew that Harry was looking for the last piece somewhere in the castle. It was clear that Molly didn't know it was a horcrux as that word was not used. Dumbledore also knew that they were going to the island for Easter and that Mum was pregnant.

Dumbledore also now knew exactly how wealthy Harry was, what he was spending money on. Vile swear words!

Harry stepped to the back of the room taking deep breaths. Could killing someone ever be considered healthy? He would gladly volunteer right now to end the old man, protection of the Oath be…ignored.

Harry wanted to write a note to Katya and apologize for the entire swear jar idea, and just go with the whole image of worst mouth in Hogwarts. But his mother's mouth cleaning hexes tasted vile, and he had younger siblings that mimicked him all the time.

The goblins gave him a full copy once the woman was done. He was promised a copy of the follow on interviews that would occur before sentencing. Harry handed it to Alastor. They needed to start a new swear of the month club. They were repeating each other. The truth drug was wearing off. Before she was led away, to await sentencing, Bill asked her a question.

"Why didn't you ask me for help?"

"You? You put us up in a tiny flat! What money could you have working for filth like the Blacks and goblins?" Molly turned up her nose, and was led away. Insulting the being that held a sharp axe at your back was not the smartest thing she had ever done. Only being female kept her from a rough shove. Goblins honored their women, but no goblin female would ever act as dishonorably as this one had.

Bill turned to Harry. "I don't get it. Your family has been generous, funny, kind. You mix with werewolves and all sorts of interesting people. She calls you and your betrothed the worst names about being stuck up purebloods, but you have been down to earth. I feel sick about this. Is there anything that I can do?"

"Yeah. If your little sister was with her when she was arrested, then where is she now?" Harry asked worriedly.

Bill bowed, and asked about his sister. It took time, but a happy, fed and healthy looking redheaded girl was brought into the room.

"Ginny, this is…"

"No Bill. Not today. Pick another day. Any other day."

As Harry left the room, he whispered a request to Alastor who nodded. He obliviated three minutes from the girl's mind.

"Why did you have me do that Potter?"

"That girl has to go to school with me for four years or so. I don't want her memory of her first meeting with Harry Potter to be today." Harry had dealt with fans before. He didn't like it, but she was a child. An innocent in all this.

"You are good man, Harry."

Harry grimaced. He felt really sick, and wished he hadn't eaten that sandwich.

Harry and Mad-eye waited for Charlie. "Bill's going to take Ginny back to the children's center care place. She's a lot older than most of the kids there, but she is safe and having fun with the others. Its open twenty-four seven as the goblins are into a lot of different ventures, and take care of employees children. He'll pick her up after work. He's been imprisoned since yesterday, and needs to check in first before leaving."

"When is sentencing?" Harry asked morbidly.

Charlie looked white as a ghost. "It is only a formality now. Bill and I were just told. Oh, Harry! I need to talk to my dad! They are going to kill her!

"They'll give Mum twenty four hours to write letters to her victims and us family to apologize. If the family wants to, we can pay one point one million galleons for her life. But she would then be a prisoner for life in Gringott's. A slave. Doing dangerous work. The average life span is about five years. Many in the past have committed suicide to end it they said." Charlie looked at his boots. He didn't think that Lord Potter had that much, and would never ask for it. He wasn't responsible for anything that she had done, but Charlie still felt so guilty about it all.

"Ten times the vault value. I don't have that much gold in Britain! And if I did, it wouldn't free her. I'm so sorry. I feel that this is somehow my fault." Harry looked for the nearest toilet. He ran, and was able to make it before losing breakfast on the clean Gringott's marble floors. He needed to talk to Ragnok.

Why did he feel this way now that the trial was over? This was her choice. Because her choices had consequences for the innocents in her life. Her children to start with. "I wish my dad were here."

"We were all thinking the same thing. Only we want our own father."

Harry stood and looked through the glass doors of the bank at the storm drenched, pedestrian-free streets of Diagon. The weather was keeping everyone in.

"The last thing I want to do is shop. But I promised Hermione. Let's go make some shopkeepers happy before we return. I owe Hermione chocolates, I know Dora's favorites. Does Bill have a girl?" Harry sounded like he was about to lose it, and Charlie felt bad for the boy.

"Not yet, but I'll get something for him to give to Ginny later." Charlie said.

At Honeydukes, Harry quickly made his choices and paid. He put a small stack of coins into the Charlie's hand and pointed to Dora's passion. While he waited for the seeker, who clearly had less experience buying and took his time shopping, Harry got busy. He really needed his father right now. Harry sent a scribbled note asking the man to stop by just as soon as possible. In a few short sentences, he summed up the trial and situation. And sent the note home, whichever home Sirius was at.

Home. He wanted to go home so badly right now.

Elves were a common site in the Alley. One popping in suddenly didn't faze the clerk in the least.

Harry spoke to Mad-eye who had been quiet the entire time.

"I feel so bad, sir. Is there anything that can be done?"

Alastor looked at the pale boy. He had seen Harry work his tail off, fighting at a level that fifth year's would not be able to keep up with. Writing poetry and songs that would have wooed adult witches. This was the first time he had seen him as a vulnerable eleven year old child. The ghost of Lily Potter hovered just out of sight of his magical eye, but he had seen a flash of her trying to comfort her child.

"Not your fault son. I am angrier than I can say about certain people. Not surprised. Just very angry." And he was.

-oOo—oOo-

Only a bit damp from the weather Harry returned sad but laden with chocolates, flowers, several different kinds of sweets for his house-mates, and a load of guilt that he couldn't shake.

He had learned something in reading the confession. Molly had somehow gotten to the elves that Harry used for mail. Hedwig was pretty much used by Hermione for letters to her folks and local shopping. His father was in Switerland a great deal of the time, his main banking was in London and Nassau, his interests spread around the world. He asked and got elf help for correspondence. Knowing that some of the elves were loyal to the headmaster had spoiled his day. They had betrayed him.

How was he to determine which elves where trustworthy? Which ones were involved in stealing his private information? He felt sick. He loved his own elves like family. They were part of his family!

Then he got an idea of what to do. Tory and Abi!

He called an elf and sent for Tory. Let the elves decide for themselves which leader of the light to follow, but Lord Potter had one rule.

Don't mess with me, you won't win.

Yeah, as a motto, it wasn't bad, but it needed work. But he cut himself some slack; he wasn't even twelve yet.

-OO—OO—

To say that that the goblins were furious was an understatement. If Albus Dumbledore ever made his way into any goblin bank or shop again, his head was a good as on a pike. The theft of Lord Potter's private account information was a capital crime. Theft of the information of where his money was spent and so forth was a capital crime; that knowledge alone won Molly formerly known as Weasley, the axe. She had to spend hours with different goblins, being dosed again and again, until all of her crimes were wrung from her.

Later that afternoon, Ragnok requested a private meeting with Lord Potter. Harry returned to the bank alone, Nova promising to return to get him when he called. He snuck out without a bodyguard.

Again, Harry came to the front doors of the bank. He still wore the dagger. He knelt respectfully when brought to goblin leader. He still hadn't eaten. He was in shock, and felt sick.

"Walk with me Lord Potter."

They took a cart to the lowest levels of the caverns. There, a dozen bedraggled people slaved away at various tasks. None of them were healthy. All looked broken.

They went by many, many vaults. The smell of cooking hung in the air. As the smell grew stronger, the cart slowed. Ragnok got out, and took Harry to an overlook. There, they could see a full size dragon. One of many that watched over the vaults.

"I cannot release the woman to you. Let me try to explain why. Let us say that you have five houses. You have a rule that if someone gets in, you slap them. Then they leave. You try your best to keep them safe. Then, one day, a person makes it inside. You slap them, and let them go. What does that say to others about the houses?"

"That you can get in. And really, so what? A slap, that isn't going to stop anyone."

"Exactly. But what if the rule was different? What if the rule was if a person gets in, then the consequence is death? The motivation to get in may not go away, but will decrease significantly. People bank with us because we are the best. We are secure." Ragnok looked at the boy who was almost as tall as he was. "The wizards buy and trade justice for crimes in their world. Are you asking me to do that, too?"

Harry looked down at the beautiful blue/black shimmering dragon hide boots he wore. They reminded him of the dragon that they were watching guarding the vaults.

"No, my lord. I am not asking for that. I love my mother, very much. Both of them. Charlie, well, my cousin Dora and he, if they get married, well, I just consider Charlie family sir. Bill and the twins too. But not their mum. I can't stand her. You heard what she called Hermione. But she's my friends' mum. It's hard, sir. I do not mean any disrespect."

"You have shown none. You clearly respect Bill and Charlie Weasley. I cannot trade for her life other than for the standard fee. You saw the life she would live, for a time. But my lord, consider this. If she had confessed up front that she had tried to steal money from a vault not hers, I think that the council still would have condemned her on principal. She did far more than just try to steal. We will see what they decide. I am only one vote there."

Ragnok turned to him. "I want us to be friends, Harry Potter. Think about this. Before tomorrow noon, I want you to answer me. If this woman is executed by the laws of goblin justice, will I lose you as a friend and ally?"

Harry looked at the goblin and then at his boots. Stupid footwear was still not giving him any answers.

"Sir. If she were a man, and had tried to steal from me face-to-face, I would carve the guy up like Christmas ham. Sliced and diced. I think that the problem I am having is her face. She looks like the kind of person that we kill others to protect.

"But she broke some very major rules. Not the kind that gets your mouth washed out or you lose your allowance over. This is different. There is a huge difference here.

"In the muggle world, if someone robs a bank and gets caught, the sentence is three decades in prison if I remember right. If they had a weapon, it is life. The penalty in wizard court is prison time too. Not death. I am so stupid, sir! Crying like a girl and feeling sad. You must hate me."

"Not at all. You are honest with me about your feelings. What do you think your answer will be? Will you hate me after she faces goblin justice?" Ragnok's tone was very soft for a goblin.

"Sir, you have your rules. The muggles have theirs. While there is some corruption in the muggle world it is nothing like the British magical government. Oh. OH! Oh no! Sir, I think I know why she didn't confess. She thinks that Dumbledore will save her. He is a mage, a fierce one. Do you want me to call for help? My father is an auror. We have powerful friends…"

"Thank you, Lord Potter, we will be alright. But you just answered my question. We will be allies, even after tomorrow. I am glad."

Ragnok hit the boy's shoulder as he would have his own son in a show of goblin affection.

-oOo—oOo-

A goblin sanitized child-friendly final crime list was sent to Lord Potter who made a copy for Hans and his father. Harry now owed over a month's allowance to the swear jar and he knew that more was going to be owed!

Ragnok also sent the full list directly to Lord Black. Lord Potter was a valued ally but still a minor. He wasn't old enough to hear some things. But Harry didn't know about that list, and Sirius would never tell him about it. It would be shown at headquarters and that was it.

She had stolen petty amounts from wealthy orphans. A galleon or two here or there to help pay for poorer students. Theft, but not the kind that would get her killed.

She had opened private Gringott's correspondence that was not her own, and used that account information for the purpose of fraud, theft, and shared that information with others.

She had tried to get access to Harry Potter's vault. His actual vault. She would have taken one hundred thousand galleons from him. And in a way, steal from her own children too.

If only she had asked for help, asked for forgiveness, confessed. It might have helped. But goblin justice was what it was for wizard or witch.

A full audit of Harry's accounts were pending. Dumbledore was facing goblin fines and goblin justice. The ministry was already getting the first of the letters demanding that he be brought to Gringott's for trial.

Ragnok prepared his men and hoped that the whiskered old wizard was stupid enough to storm Gringott's to try to retrieve his minion. They were ready, like Lord Potter said, to slice and dice if he showed up. The goblins were hoping he would.

-oOo—oOo—

Sirius Black swept into Hogwarts after dinner that blustery day. A quick patronus was sent off. He was busy drying himself off when a black-haired green-eyed bludger caught him mid-chest.

He returned the hug of his eldest with interest.

They found an empty room, and the auror put up privacy charms.

"Dad! I don't know what to do! I feel sick! I mean, she was horrible to me, has tried to break up Charlie and Dora since they started going out, tried to break up me and Hermione, but this! I don't care if she had stolen all of my money. We would get it back, and sue her. But she's a mum! We protect mums, not kill them!"

Tears leaked down the warrior child's face.

Sirius listened intently. There was something that Harry needed to know that he had never told. Not even Arthur. Harry was so young. So innocent. No. He would keep the secret still.

Flashback

Sirius Black, as a young marauder had seen Molly drink a potion herself and then put the other part of the potion a goblet. The target was a handsome young pureblood who was almost as wealthy as a Black or Potter.

He knew that combination. His mother, for all her faults, was a dab hand at potions herself and had warned both her boys about this one. Fertility and lust for her with the signature tied to whoever drank the other half.

But Molly's target was young wizard who really loved his betrothed, and she loved him. For all of his faults, he loved her. They loved each other.

Sirius was not going to sit back and watch Molly Prewitt get pregnant and become a kept concubine, her children being potential heirs to several families' fortunes. Not when it would hurt his cousin.

There was no way he would allow Narcissa, one of his favorite people growing up, to be jabbed in the heart like that. Even if he didn't like Lucius Malfoy. He soon to be cousin. Bleh!

He looked around the hall. Weasley. For the light, but was horrible with witches, no confidence. Maybe a little time in a broom closet would help the wizard become a man. Then he could chase a witch of his own choosing.

Course decided, a simple switching spell, and Molly Prewitt was soon in the arms of Arthur Weasley, looking for a convenient place to 'cuddle'.

End Flashback.

Sirius paced. "I am not letting you pay a million galleons to save this woman's life! Not for goblin slavery! It is no life at all. It would be worse than death!"

"I know."

"Let me ask you this. If it was a wizard you didn't know. Or what about Marcus Flint or Theo Nott? What if they stole your gold? What if they had been tried by the goblins?"

"I would happily go to the execution with Mum's popcorn mix and hire some cheerleaders. Oh, remember the veela in South America?"

"Exactly! If she did this, well, there are likely worse things that she did. And though she was never tried for it, she is guilty of attempted line theft. That is worthy of a good long stint in Azkaban. Trust me, death is kinder than two decades or more there."

Harry thought about it. He still felt guilty, but it wasn't as bad. His talk with Ragnok had helped. This though, was what he needed. Confirmation from his father. "Thanks for coming Dad. I'm sorry to bother you."

"Son! You are never a bother!"

The man started to head for the doors.

"You don't have to go out in this! Let's go talk to Hermione and get you a proper ride home. Almost worthy of your style even."

Sirius laughed. He loved his son so much. He would definitely be checking on him a bit more after tomorrow though. The mage shuddered and grieved for the bad, sad choices that had led her down this path to this end. What a waste of potential. What a waste.

-oOo—oOo-

Arthur declined to visit Molly for a final time. He wanted to. Wanted to reconcile before her death. But doubted that she would want to do so. He made sure that all of the children got a chance to say goodbye. Ginny and Ron had the hardest time understanding it all.

Aurora held Arthur close the morning of her execution. "I'm sorry for your pain my love."

How to explain to this woman that this was not what he wanted at all for the mother of his children! She was supposed to repent. Apologize. Stay true to the family. She would then be reinstated to the family. Back to the Burrow. Aurora understood that her place was going to be his second wife. Not replacing Molly. Adding to his family.

Many wizards had a secret concubine on the side. The real love after a political marriage. Arthur had found his real love. But he wouldn't dishonor the mother of his children and put her aside for Aurora. No. He had done the separation because of Molly's actions. He had found Aurora later. A comfort to him. Beautiful, smart, kind. Soft spoken. He had yet to see her angry or raise her voice.

And they taught teenagers.

He kissed her tenderly, gently ran his finger on her ebony shoulder, then got up and got dressed. Magical star charts, telescopes and maps littered the apartment. Arthur pulled out a wrapped book, then put it away. It was a book of pictures of planets for his fiancée. Not today. Or at least not this morning.

"Do you want to postpone the wedding now?" Aurora asked.

Arthur didn't hear her. He had pulled out the letter from Molly that he had received before her arrest. The reply to his offer of bringing her back into the family, restoring her place, if she would once again swear loyalty to him and the family and put aside all evil plots, plans and manipulations. He could feel his wife turning dark, and wouldn't stand for it. But he had not known what to do about it all.

 _'Arthur._

 _You just don't understand what you have to do to win against these people. You seem to think that you can be a white knight and win. It just isn't true. You are so naïve! I want my proper place back, it is owed to me after bearing you children. I don't have to swear fealty to you! I can do what I like. I want to win._

 _You never pursued the marriage contract with James Potter like I wanted, begged for. You never did anything to secure Ginny's future. You said inane words that love was more important than wealth._

 _Why did I wind up with neither one?_

 _I do not give you permission to marry your Nigerian tart. She may be beautiful, and by law, you can certainly marry again, but I don't like it at all! I am your wife!_

 _I deserve far more than you have ever given me. You have no motivation to improve. I am working for a powerful wizard who clearly sees what needs to be done and does it. You have lost your way._

 _I will get my revenge on you, and Potter soon. Very soon. Then I will stop your second wedding, get the betrothal on Potter cancelled, and get him betrothed to Ginny as you should have done long ago!'_

 _Be a man Arthur! Grow up! And start looking after your family. Your morals are worthless. As worthless as you._

 _You had better bring me back into the family soon. Or you will be very, very sorry._

 _Your real wife,_

 _Molly'_

The man shook himself, and put the parchment down. "Sorry, love. What was that?"

"Do you want to postpone the wedding now?" Aurora repeated kindly.

They were planning to get married on the first day of spring and go on a honeymoon a month later at the Easter hols.

"Yes, I think. Let's just elope. I don't think Bill or Charlie will accept this right now due to what happened. How about just before the holiday starts. I'm sure that the board could grant us a couple of days leave and then we can have a longer vacation away. What do you think of that?"

"Yes, I like it. I do wish Minerva had lived to see me married. She was a good mentor to me." Pensively, she asked. "Do you want to bring your youngest here?"

Arthur kissed the lady. "No, but thank you for the kind offer. You are my new family but that is my old family. I love my daughter, but Molly would have had time to poison her against you. No. The only children I want here are ours. Whenever you are ready to have them."

"I love you." Aurora said sweetly. She had always wanted children, at least one daughter. She had never fallen in love before. They talked about it. They would be starting a family right away if they were so blessed.

"And I you. Time to start trying to cram knowledge and learning into brilliant but lazy children."

-OO—OO—

Albus Dumbledore pulled every single string he had left in the Wizengamot. They all broke. Not a single wizard or witch would help him try to rescue Molly Weasley.

They thought of their own gold, and how the goblins, merciless, fierce, vicious goblins protected their gold not just from common thieves, but from greedy plots and plans.

No one wanted to undermine that protection. The members that were for the Light were appalled that she had resorted to theft. While the punishment was harsh, robbery of the same amount in a wizard's trial would see her in Azkaban for the next thirty years or more. Death seemed a kinder punishment to them.

For the blood purists and death eaters, they thought that the pureblooded witch should be saved from the goblins except for one problem – her association with Dumbledore and his little group. None would lift a finger to help her because of that.

The witch was going to have to face the consequences of her loyalty to Dumbledore and the consequences of her own actions.

-OO—OO—

All of the Weasley boys but Ron went to the sentencing. Molly was dragged out, sentenced, and dragged back.

Death.

Bill knew it was coming, as did Charlie, but to hear the actual words was a huge blow. They were politely shown out of the bank. Ragnok would not have them there for this.

Due to a kindness to Harry, the witch's head was not put on display outside the bank. The goblin leader didn't want to hurt his young ally any more than he had been already. The benefit to Bill was a bonus; he would not have to see it every day that week.

Bill assembled all of his siblings. He held Ginny and let her cry. They did not get a body back to bury, but for the sake of ceremony, Bill organized a small memorial service in his mother's family graveyard. It didn't seem right to have no last name at all, and he hoped that her family wouldn't mind. He made the stone himself.

"Molly Prewitt"

Ron and Ginny both raged at Harry Potter. Charlie and Bill stopped them, Percy supported the younger children, and the service turned into a fight for a time. Then the headmaster showed up.

Bill held out his wand. "You! How dare you come here!"

"Molly was my friend. She was in the order, we fought side by side, I wanted to honor her." Albus Dumbledore looked at the boy, confused at his anger.

"You got our mother killed. She wouldn't have known about that vault if she wasn't helping you. Doing your dirty work! Getting inside personal information about accounts, numbers, where the money was going. How much was spent and where. Does this sound familiar? What did you think would happen having her intercepting Gringott's mail to Lord Potter? That is a crime, sir, a capital crime in Gringott's! Even if she hadn't tried to steal from him!"

"You are upset, and need someone to blame for your pain, William. I forgive you your anger. Please let me leave this flower in respect and go."

The children stayed silent while the headmaster left a white rose next to the simple stone.

The family looked at each other. Percy spoke first.

"Bill, that is not what Mother said happened. You were at the trial. Please, tell us the truth."

Between honor and dishonor, truth, and lies was the pain. The pain was real.

Bill set up an old wizarding tent that smelt vaguely of cat urine and something small that died, and ushered his siblings inside out of the cold. They sat on the old odd smelling furniture while their oldest sibling paced. He drew his wand, and took a magical oath that everything he said would be true.

And despite the pain and the rage and the loss, the children felt a new feeling. Fear. Ron and Ginny did not understand what was said, but they felt it too. Gut wrenching fear.

But the older boys understood what Bill had told them. Their mother had been used in a game of wizard's chess. A little pawn, thrown away.

They hugged one another and cried for their lost mother. And their world became a much, much scarier place to be in.

-OO—OO—

Hermione found Harry alone in an alcove crying.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Why do I bring nothing but death to the mothers around me? My mum has been threatened more than once by death eaters. Her oath has protected her. Mostly. But she was nearly killed because of me. My birth mum, my godmother, and now Mrs. Weasley. I'm like a disease. Get close to me and get hurt badly or die."

Hermione held him close. She didn't say that he was foolish or point out anything logical like she normally would. She just held him, a boy in pain. Feeling guilt over the woman's death.

"I love you. Your birth mother loves you. Your mum loves you. I bet that Alice Longbottom loves you too. Luna, Lily Belle, Charlus, even James. Well, at least a little."

"He just wants my broom." Harry gave her a watery smile.

Nova popped in, and started to sing. Hermione didn't want to be late to Sunday night choir rehearsal, so pulled Harry along. The phoenix sang all the way while the young couple walked to the practice room. Students from all of the houses were amazed at the large bird's voice and the feeling that was spreading in the hall.

Harry kissed his betrothed's cheek and thanked her. He tried to put away the guilt and went to work on his homework.

-oOo—oOo-

Xeno looked around the small fishing village that had been the first site of the test of the modified imperius potion. The fire was mostly cleaned up now, the village back to its normal operations. They had healed the girl and returned her home, obliviated of a few hours. Everything else was the blur of the time under the potion in her mind.

This whole thing scared him. Definitely potions based. He had a good friend in Gringott's though that had access to secret records. The kind that showed Tom Riddle dying Oct 31, 1981 but showed Thomas Lucius Malfoy running around for a few short months recently.

Blackclaw had checked. Severus Snape, inventor of many dark potions was most assuredly dead. Someone new making dark potions. It couldn't be a long list.

The man checked in at Hogwarts and talked to Harry. He took his responsibilities seriously. Luna was being taught by some of the world's premier educators, and the only thing that he had to do in return was check on the boy-who-lived. Make sure he wasn't cursed, hexed, potioned, poisoned or any number of other conditions. Five minutes of work.

He missed his Moonbeam, but got to see her often. He was truly debating keeping her from here. There was danger in the castle despite the new wards. He talked to a few portraits.

There was a feeling of evil here, growing worse day by day. He wanted to grab the children, all of them, and run far away.

No. Algernon visited Neville on a regular basis, and he Harry. Every Unspeakable had at least one child to use as an excuse to get into the castle that held not only the cream of the next generation, but was one of the most magical places in Britain.

What was happening? Would the Potter boy be protected? Would any of them?

-OO—OO—

Hermione was in charms class when she received an urgent summons to the headmaster's office. She told the elf that she would be there right after class. The elf tried to argue that the headmaster had said immediately, but she refused to do anything for the old man without good reason. There was only fifteen minutes more after all. She concentrated on the lesson and wrote down the homework assignment. As the lesson ended, her sense of unease grew.

Quietly, as she was packing up, she asked Tibs to tell Harry where she was going. Ellery was still with her, and she had her phoenix. Why not go mob-handed?

"M. Flitwick? Would you be willing to go to the headmaster's office with me?" She asked bowing respectfully.

"Of course, mademoiselle. Let me get my cloak." And poisoned dagger and shield. Previously Hermione had told Rowena about the trial of Molly Weasley in French in front of Flitwick. In his office. She knew that he knew that language just as well as goblin. He was furious with his former boss! No wonder this child was afraid to go alone to the headmaster's office.

Flitwick and Hermione chattered away in French the entire way up to the headmaster's office. The note did not have a password attached, but Flitwick had the answer to this riddle as well.

"Did you know that goblins have seventeen magical ways of carving, shaping, melting and changing stone? Unless you want a magical makeover, open."

The stairway opened.

"Do you use that line much?" Hermione asked.

"I've used it before, but he forgets. He has rocks for brains." Flitwick noted chuckling, and the girl tried to laugh at the funny jest, she was just terrified out of her socks to be here.

"My goodness Miss Granger! I asked you here some time ago, and you show up with an army. I just wanted to have a private little chat is all. Filius, you can return to your office."

Ellery turned a bit green at that. Nova squawked, and flew around the room, and landed back on Hermione's shoulder. She paled.

"Headmaster, you have one minute of my time, and then I will be flamed from here. What do you want from me? Or should I ask, what is it that you say that you want from me?"

Albus watched as the brilliant girl removed several stoppered vials.

"Please observe M. le Professeur Flitwick and M. Ellery? I magically clean the bottle. I waft some of the air in here into the bottle, and the stopper for last. Please make several for yourself. Now, what was your excuse for summoning me, headmaster?"

Albus was furious! The girl would not have sensed the atomized potion in the air if she had been on time. Now, the place smelled! The reports of her were that she was obedient and responsive to authority. His staff had this girl all wrong.

She looked at her watch. "Headmaster?"

Right on time, Nova flamed the three of them out. Now, Nova was a young phoenix, and should be forgiven for not having any sort of knowledge of chemical reaction. But certain potion ingredients, when atomized into the air become highly volatile.

The headmaster was singed head to foot. His brilliant blue robes were ashes, his beard was several inches shorter, and his hair had clumps missing.

And he never did say what he had wanted!

-OO—OO—

Harry was furious! Tibs had told the boy as he was entering History that Hermione had wanted him to join her at the headmaster's office. But with no note, the professor was not for letting him go. Alastor was torn. If he left Potter alone though and went himself, the castle would be burnt to the ground so the auror stayed where he was. He trusted Ellery, and didn't think the headmaster fool enough to try anything with the girl.

They were not happy to find out that the headmaster was fool enough to try to potion Hermione!

Amelia Bones showed up at school after dinner to talk to her two aurors. She had no idea that they were now also knights.

She took some of the girl's samples and Ellery's and their sworn statements about what happened. Then Amelia did something unexpected.

She requested a meeting with the castle elves. All of them.

The head of the DMLE looked at the sea of pointy-eared faces that filled the great hall. She looked at them. They stood in respect as she entered the hall. They watched as she made her way to a podium set up for her use. There were several chairs next to the podium, and her cohort sat gracefully.

"Do you have a leader or spokes-elf?" She asked firmly.

An elderly lady elf walked forward a bit. "How can Tilde serve the great Mistress Bones?" The elf bowed. The sea of green bowed like waves coming to shore.

Amelia motioned the elves to sit comfortably. She told them a story of how much elves meant to her personally, how good, how hardworking they were. But the law would be served on the master for bonded elves and upon the elves themselves if they were free.

"A terrible, terrible crime happened here, aided by an elf or elves. The witch who was at one end has been executed for her crimes by the goblins. The wizard at the other has a goblin death mark on him. If it gets high enough, I might collect it myself. I am here to talk to you elves caught in the middle. I am on the board of governors. As is the Dowager Lady Longbottom who is with me."

Amelia pointed to the woman sitting next to her.

"We, the board of governors and not the headmaster have control of the wards of this school, have control of the staff of this school. Now, as far as I know, you are all free elves, choosing to work for Hogwarts? If this is not the case, I need you to stand up and sit over there. Simple. If you are free, you do not have a master or mistress at school, will you please stand up and move to this side the room. Thank you."

She waited for the sea of green to settle down. Three elves that were enslaved. That was it?

"You free elves need to obey the law of the land and obey the governors. If any request from a student, professor or administrator comes into conflict with these stated laws and rules again, I beg you to contact me directly. Are there any questions?"

Abi had been the key, and this had been a way to turn the key in the lock without exposing her.

The head of the DMLE had the three arrested and in special elf-cuffs in a twinkling. One of the other elves objected. She got arrested as well. They were going to be questioned after all. No one here was heading to an execution.

The rest were dismissed to their work.

Dowager Lady Longbottom had been dealing with elves for nearly a century. She pointed to a nearby empty room. Downcast, they went inside.

"Who is your master?" She demanded.

"I cannot say." The elf pulled her ears one at a time with her cuffed hands.

"If your master gave you clothes, what room would it come from?" The DMLE head asked.

"The headmaster's bedroom." The elf said, then covered her mouth with her bound hands.

"Don't worry, you will be will cared for. When your master dies, do you know what happens to you?"

"Yes, we will go to work at Hogwarts as free elves." A different elf offered.

"If you are free, then you can work anywhere."

"NO, that is master's last wish. Besides, Hogwarts best place in world to work. Children makes lots of messes, in Art, in transfiguration, eating, especially the Gryffindor table. Lots of work there. My favorite!"

"Oh, we have some hardened criminals here, Amelia."

"Yes indeed. Come on you lot. Maybe if you are good, we'll let you clean up after dinner at the canteen."

A small chorus of hurrahs broke out. That cheered them up.

"You is good witch Mistress Bones."

"Why thank you."

"Will we being going homey soon?"

"My friend, I expect that you will be going home very, very soon."

-OO—OO—

Ragnok was beyond furious.

Due to his high profile, Harry and Sirius had decided that owls were just too vulnerable. So they set up to send elves for Harry for his Gringott's correspondence. One would think that they had done a good job of security there.

The goblin wanted to execute the woman again, and he certainly wanted to execute a certain old mage. But was forced to inaction due to politics. He would not start a war over one wizard, but he was tempted to!

Mail had been intercepted, personal statements of accounts. That information had been used to set up dummy invoices very similar to the normal payments outgoing. Easy for a lazy human auditor to miss. That wizard no longer worked at Gringott's and was lucky to be alive. The amounts stolen so far had been small. But small or large, theft was taken very seriously at the goblin bank.

Dumbledore was a dead man walking.

Goblin attack auditors were now reviewing all of their accounts that been overseen by the unemployed wizard. Starting with their top clients.

Ragnok had sent a goblin to Hogwarts to inform Harry of the theft.

Harry had reported the crime to the DMLE and the ICW. This was a clear violation of the restraining order as well as the law. He felt he had no help coming from the Brits. He was sure that his parents were ready to pull him home after the last stunt with Hermione yesterday.

As expected, an investigation unit was sent. Again, the ICW aurors from Geneva arrived before the British ones did. Dumbledore's popularity was a problem.

ICW Auror Xandra was a beautiful witch. Her honey blonde hair was long and lustrous, soft waves forming into curls at the end. She was doing an outstanding job of wearing her uniform as well. All of the boys at Hogwarts noticed the auror coming in. Lunch was forgotten. She was not alone, but if questioned, none of the boys could have named how many others were with her.

Marcus Flint was the first prefect out of his seat, and racing over to her.

"My lady! How can I help you today? Perhaps you would like a personal tour of the castle?"

"How old are you? And do not lie, I will verify your answer with magic."

"Fifteen."

"You have great potential, wizard. Owl me in a few years. Handsome boy." Xandra's Norse accent caressed each word just as her thumb had caressed his lips as the words left her mouth.

Flint staggered back to his seat feeling that he had just been kissed.

"I need to speak with "she dug in her belt for dramatic effect. "a Mr. Weasley and a Lord Potter. If you would come with me please?"

Elephants stampeding made less noise than the whoops of delight from the Weasley boys flying without brooms to land in front of her. All five of them. Professor Weasley, with a kiss of reassurance to his wife-to-be made his way from the head table with a bit more decorum.

"I see. Well, shall we go somewhere private?"

The headmaster stepped down, and ICW Auror Ivan got to play.

"Headmaster Dumbledore. Please. Please interfere with this." He pulled out magical inhibiting cuffs. "If I arrest you, and stop at Gringott's to get a few bits of gold on the way, I can earn ten thousand galleons! That is a lot of gold for an auror. And I won't have broken a single law of England or Germany or any other ICW country. So please interfere? I beg you."

The old wizard shrank back as if poisoned. How could the man say that in front of all of those impressionable children? It was irresponsible!

The fact that it was true had nothing to do with anything. Albus could hardly go to the village as it was before this. Now?

Griselda cackled at the interplay on show. She always did like entertainments at feasts, and every meal was a feast in the castle.

"YOU! You called them, didn't you?" Albus demanded.

"You tried to potion an eleven year old girl in your office, headmaster. I will remind you that I am not Minerva, I do not clean up after your messes, and I do not hide your crimes." The witch spat back. This was far more fun than administering year end tests had ever been! She had never felt so alive. She wasn't going to say that she had nothing to do with calling in the aurors. Likely the girl had done so herself. She wasn't afraid of the headmaster. She could help them now that they were here though.

The small group of aurors never even blinked. Katya following the look and hand motions of the deputy and she went to the Ravenclaw table. She pretended to pull out parchment as well.

"Is there a Mademoiselle Hermione Ravenclaw here?"

"Non! My name is Hermione Granger! You people are always behind. Ma grandmere said that you do this to me!" She stomped her foot, and followed along. She stopped to pout at the Deputy Headmistress. "And I am twelve, Madame!"

The deputy bent her head at the correction, but also confirmation was sent to all that something had happened.

Murmurs now began up and down the Ravenclaw table. More than one student had caught Hermione speaking rapid French to the portrait. But this was the first time it was discussed openly.

Griselda smiled. Oh, this was so much fun, so much fun.

-OO—OO—

"You okay Hermione?" Katya asked. She liked the young witch. The Weasleys were next door, being questioned about what they knew about the mail interrupt.

"I'm alright. Thank you for that just now. It worked just like you planned I think."

"No, I meant about the potions. Your deputy headmistress just told us you were dosed."

"I am not sure how she knew. Loyalty potion. I have samples for you. Air delivery. If I had obeyed his summons immediately, I would be 'yes sir, no sir, three bags full' in no time according to Nova."

The door opened and the beautiful auror came in to consult with her partner in low tones. Harry was with her.

"Introduce me to the new witch, please?" Hermione asked when they were done.

"Xandra, meet Hermione, Hermione Xandra. Xandra has such a limited vocabulary. She doesn't know any English swears! It is so funny!"

Xandra shrugged after shaking the girl's hand. She needed to return next door.

"Why is that a surprise Katya? I thought that you had taken all of the English swears for yourself, leaving only a few middle English ones left for us peasants to use?" Harry said.

"You swear? You swear? Not in front of your mother, now, or she will find the most uncomfortable cure for something, and then make sure we catch it, for our health!" Ivan shuddered.

"We bring good news. Our layers of protections worked. We are not compromised. And we found two more of the headmaster's agents without removing them."

Ivan looked grim. "This potion though, that is serious. He might be able to get you with it Harry, if he was targeting Hermione and missed. A loyalty potion would still be keyed to him. And you know so much! You would tell him everything. And we still don't know if he has more of those devil ball things."

"I know, I know, I know!" Harry said.

"It is time." Katya said, looking to Hermione. "Hans just gave the word."

Harry sighed. He had spent so much money, tried so hard. Had he done be enough? Had he sown enough seeds? Would he be remembered by these people when it came time?

-oOo—oOo—

The Weasleys were all healthy males who would have answered anything once Xandra returned. Hans was skillfully asking questions, when she walked into the room.

He was going to need a bucket for the drool on some of them. Charlie was looking at Hans, and trying hard not to look at the pretty blonde.

Fortunately for the group, they didn't know much more than had been learned the trial in Gringott's. They were not under suspicion, and all too soon, they were shown the door.

"Don't you need me for questioning?" Fred demanded.

"I don't mind handcuffs." George added.

"Perhaps when you are older. Especially if you turn out half as handsome as your father." Xandra purred.

Ron had said nothing other than a few odd and out of place words. Percy promised himself that he would work with the youngest boy to try and get himself better prepared for women like that. She was brilliant!

-oOo—oOo-

Harry left the room and walked over to Neville first, shaking his friend's hand with tears in his eyes. Then the Weasley twins and Charlie. He was saying goodbye.

Neville stood. "If you are leaving, I'm going with you." He said quietly in his friend's ear. Right. Neville knew who he was in terms of various prophesies, and how Dumbledore would try to use him for his own devices. And Harry's and Neville's parents were now close friends.

"You're an amazing seeker, Charlie. I'll come watch you fly again. I hope you make a good team." Harry knew that he would be seeing him again on the island at summer. He and Dora were still quite close.

He shook hands as he made his way to the Slytherin table.

"Cousin, do you want to come?" Harry offered. Draco shook his head, and then reached for Harry's hand. Training had been hard work, and Draco had dropped out some time before. Harry didn't think that this was due to him going dark, rather just being twelve.

Besides, the ministry had cleaned out Malfoy Manor of every dark item. Draco, at the urging of his mother, got gnomish wards installed there. His mother was back home, and Draco couldn't and wouldn't abandon her after everything that they had been through.

Harry addressed the Slytherins but others listened in. "I'm sorry. The headmaster tried to poison my betrothed with a potion. I cannot stay, and the ICW is here to ask me questions in the matter. Be careful. Watch him! He is not the Champion of Light he claims to be. He murdered Draco's father instead of stunning him. Lord Malfoy had been possessed and was innocent! A victim! And that old man gets away with it. Cousin Lucius could have been healed. You know that no matter whatever the press says, my mum would have tried. Be careful. All of you."

And with that little speech, Harry Potter offered his arm to his betrothed, and walked away with his godbrother and an escort of ICW aurors. Ellery waffled a moment, but left on the signal from his partner. Constant Vigilance.

Hedwig joined them for a time. She would be sailing to crystal blue waters and the land of many, many tasty frogs. Almost as good as lemmings.

The headmaster looked around in bewilderment. What? NO! This could not be happening! Harry Potter needed to be here to revive the Dark Lord, fight him and die to kill the last soul piece, and then Dumbledore could swoop in and save the day like he did with killing Malfoy. He had saved several of the pictures of himself from the newspapers looking the valiant warrior.

The headmaster tried to wandlessly close and lock the doors on them, keeping them in the castle.

Nova surreeeked at him, the phoenix version of a laugh. Would he never learn?

Wearing phoenix poo for the third time in his life, utterly defeated and realizing he couldn't stop a phoenix, Albus went upstairs to his room to cleanup and change

Griselda was now guffawing and clapping. As was all of the rest of the school.

Except for three students who seemed to understand. Harry Potter wasn't coming back this time. Susan Bones, Padma Patil, and Daphne Greengrass all shed a tear for what their hearts wanted but could never have and for the loss of their charismatic friend from their midst.

Harry would be sorely missed.

-OO—OO—

The group had been summoned to Gringott's yet again, so this was the first stop.

Harry's meeting with Ragnok had gone very, very well. The goblins were most apologetic about the entire situation in regards to Harry's accounts.

They spoke about the integrity of the goblins and the importance to not move all of his wealth at once. Harry promised that he would be careful. He also promised that he would be changing his investments to get out of Britain as much as possible. Too many dark lords ruled there. And the British ministry had not responded to the notice of theft yet. Dumbledore had many allies.

The goblins had recovered every stolen knut and with a nice penalty paid to him as well. And had put a claim on seeing Dumbledore be tried in their courts to the Wizengamot. No response had yet been received. The goblins didn't expect one.

It was a month before Easter, so the family was still on the island. They would doubtless be moving back to Switzerland soon. Turning to Katya, Harry asked "Where to next?"

He was very surprised by the answer.

-OO—OO—

"What do you mean, I can't arrest him?" Amelia demanded loudly.

"With Dark Lord Thingy about we need Dumbledore where he is. This is a goblin matter, after all."

"When did interfering with mail become under the goblin's prevue? Theft, I understand. We should hand Albus over to them. He would get a fair trial after all. Their version of the truth drug can't be beaten by wizards. I wish we could use it on death eaters here."

"For the last time, the poor victims should not be punished for the wicked ways of a powerful wizard. You have demanded that these fine men be questioned using Veritaserum. It undermines our way of life! Now, drop the charges on the headmaster. If you want him punished, take his personal elves away. Put them to work in the ministry or anywhere you like. Sell them, and give the money to Lord Potter as partial compensation. But leave the headmaster where he is." The minister twirled his hat in upset. Why did she not see things for the way they were?

"Fine, fine. It will be as you say. I wonder how you would treat him if he stole your mail and tried to steal, no wait, successfully stole your gold?"

The minister's hat twirled faster.

"That's what I thought." The head of the DMLE snorted in disgust. The minister was despicable! Death eaters were no doubt in the ministry, in the Wizengamot, in the aurors. How was she supposed to protect the innocent when it was the guilty protected by those in power?

-oOo—oOo-

The manse in Geneva was impressive, but Scion Longbottom didn't notice the armor and armaments, the historic tapestries and art. All he saw were tall dark haired couple standing there, arm in arm.

"Mum! Dad!" Neville called out. He was surprised and happy to see his parents so soon. But instead of the pale lifeless faces, they were whole and healthy, walking around. A week with them had not been enough to get this reality to sink into Neville's mind. He hugged both them hard. They went for a walk together, while the others went to the knight's clinic. Ellery was peeled away to debrief.

Alastor, not wanting to break cover, had reluctantly stayed in the castle. But he was furious yet again for how the boy and his girl had been treated. He swore that Dumbledore acted that way because he knew that he could get away with it most of the time.

Harry Potter had been good for him. Given him consequences of his actions that he had not really had since Harry was a baby and got spanked by Sirius Black and Christine.

Sirius was scanning Hermione along with another person. The healer in ugly green was Helga. They were at the Great Hall of the Knights of Walpurgis. To call is a castle would be generous, but it was bigger than a normal manor. The manse was hidden in the heart of Geneva, and while any knight could come and go, and many had permanent rooms there, it was also where the core of their intelligence gathering was.

The families of the knights did not live there. They lived in their hidden mountain valley, protected by layers of wards, ancient magics, and paranoid watchers. The families did not come to headquarters for social visits. Knights went home.

Most of the witches and wizards of this group were engaged in good works around the world. Keeping evil under control here and there. And making money for it.

The healer looked into Hermione's eyes and took Sirius aside. "She was exposed to a small dose but I can treat it since she was smart enough to grab a sample. Most witches and wizards would have missed this. I don't suppose I can recruit her?"

"You, my lady are not the first to ask that question. How do you feel about being a healer, Hermione?" Sirius asked.

She looked at him. He wasn't teasing, so gave them a real answer. "Ma'am, when I was younger I used to want to be a doctor, a muggle healer. Then I found out I was a witch, and have seen healing. Amazing magic. I do want to learn some. Now, I can already conjure a solid shield and do a blasto spell. I want to be a Valkyrie. For a time at least. Maybe be a healer later."

The woman started to blush and cough. Sirius blushed too. "I think that Hermione means the traditional term. There is a group of witches that go by that name that are all single. Beautiful. And wonderful fighters. But they, um." He looked to the healer for help.

"They would not marry a boy, my lady. They date other girls."

She went over to the little counter trying to stifle giggles, not at Hermione but at Harry and Sirius's reactions to Hermione's blush now.

Harry knew that Hermione had self-esteem issues now and then, and wisely did not tease her about this. They didn't know about that group. He learned something about Xandra that day.

"This will help overcome the effects of the potion you inhaled. It was old and not well stored. If you had gotten the full dose." The healer looked sad. "Some potions gain strength as they age, you see."

Nova chirped. The healer smiled at the bird. "She'll be alright. She had you swallow a tear? And Ellery? That is good. I think every healer should have a phoenix, if you do become one later. But only if they are willing partners mind. I don't support the slave trade for any sentient creature. You a very lucky girl, my lady. Please take this potion, the dosage is here, every night before bed for the rest of the week."

"And if she starts singing the headmaster's praises?" Sirius queried.

"Bring her back in a week for another scan to any healer. Here's my notes in case you are on the other side of the world then. Christine sent you to me because I have more experience with this sort of thing. How is my favorite apprentice? Still healing with her magic rocks?"

"St. Mungo's has applied to the Healer High Council to have her certifications revoked. She is no longer allowed to practice there and at several other affiliated hospitals. The gnomes really are very good people, creatures, whatever. They printed an ad in the Salem Trials and other papers known to be sold in Britain that they offered healing for cruciatus cures, dark-mark removal, and other supposedly non-treatable issues. Yes, someone can't get into the clinic with a dark mark, but they have a house in Nassau if needed. Anyway, the Longbottom's were interviewed, and felt very guilty about the whole thing. They were so grateful to be cured and are quite angry about how Christine is being treated. Lady Longbottom, the mature one, with the vulture hat, yes, quit her position on the hospital board and refused any more gifts to the hospital. She had been donating large sums on a regular basis. Better, she returned our money to us that we had just donated at Christmas. She said that the hospital betrayed us. That got their attention."

"A couple of questions. St Mungo's has been advertising dark mark removal. Are you saying that Christine was doing that?"

"Not there she isn't. No, they cut off people's arms for a huge fee. What that don't do is unwind the oath. A magical oath can be revoked when one party is dead, you see. Christine knows how to do it right, actually remove the oath and tattoo, and leave a person with both arms."

"What is the high council's ruling?" Helga needed to know if Christine would be allowed to practice there or not. This was a valid question, not just idle gossip.

"We'll know soon. They have asked for memories, and a demonstration." Sirius looked grim. Being a healer was what she was. If she lost this, it would be a huge blow.

"It would be risky, but I wish she could heal Remus for the demonstration. Show how powerful this way is. But he won't talk to us about it." Sirius ran nervous hands through his thick black hair.

"What I don't understand is Remus' attitude. Christine and I has done the histology. The pathologist agrees. He is treatable with her unusual magic."

"That is a huge family fight that we agreed to disagree about long ago. Remus feels that Christine loses a bit of her life force every time she heals the way that she does. If she healed him, then she would die. So he thinks!" He held up a hand in a gesture to ward off her argument. "Once a year only, she shows him her magic levels, how they have improved with the use of healing. Blah blah is all he hears. She refuses to heal him against his will. One day, one day, we'll convince him. But not for this."

The elderly healer patted his arm in sympathy, and took out a glass jar full of multicolored suckers.

"Sugar-free I'm afraid. But they aren't bad." Helga offered to the girl on her table. And her favorite scamp.

Harry asked for one for each of his siblings, offering to pay for them. The healer ruffled his hair.

"You want to bring one to Lily Belle and know that your brothers will throw a fit if you don't bring them one too."

Harry liked this lady and had good memories from younger years. "She's six now, can you believe it? And her pictures! She is going to be a great artist one day, better than Euphemia Potter, and she did portraits!"

The healer smiled in response. She loved their family. Harry pocketed the offered treats with a smile.

"Tell Ellery to see me or another healer soon, please. And anyone else that might have been exposed."

Harry decided to ask about whether or not he could warn Draco, and remembered Mr. Leach. Sirius was fingering the bill that his office prepared in advance, only awaiting the actual diagnosis and treatment that the healer had just dictated to the proper quill. It was ready now.

' _Healing treatment in regards to H. Granger, under protection of House Black.'_ A long list followed by a very expensive total. The bill was sent to the ICW representative of Britain, with a full diagnosis, copies of the memories of the day of the exposure, and a copy of the analysis of the atomized potion. An ICW auror had been in the room with her when the girl was dosed!

Another copy was sent to the goblins. They needed to be warned about this as well.

Some people fought with weapons, others with words. Some did battle in the shadows with mercenaries. Others were more open.

The Black family was different. They did everything, and they used the nastiest solicitor on the planet as well.

The healer smiled. If that bill was paid, she would be well stocked for a year!

-OO—OO—

An unhappy Stan was waiting outside the infirmary for them. The men clasped arms, and Stan patted Harry's shoulders. Most of the clan treated Harry as a favorite nephew, cousin or grandson depending on their age.

"Colesto had a vision. The same exact time that all this happened." He waved his hands in the air towards Hermione. "Gives me the shivers. Hans wants us all in his office."

"Neville too? Sirius asked, trying not to glance at Hermione. Stan shook his head.

"It's movie night. I'll see that the family is kept out of the way and entertained."

Due to the change in times, it was later here, so formal dinner was over. The children declined snacks, and Sirius led them to the formal office of the head of the Knights of Walpurgis. The double doors were closed on one side, open on the other. Sirius tapped on the inside of the closed section, and was waved in.

The door shut automatically and Hans activated a series of runes on his desk. He was not alone in the room by any means. Except for Alastor, they had the entire horcrux committee including the recent recruit of Bill Weasley, on loan for a time from Gringott's.

Harry wanted to add Dora and Charlie just as soon as possible. They were good people. He settled to hear the latest prophesy. It was not the first he had heard about himself.

 _'As the white one attacks the grey ,the dark one creeps in shadows, waiting, resting. But that rest is not easy nor quiet. Before the moon has waxed and waned and waxed again to spring of the year that the tailed prankster rules, evil will rise again. Beware, agents of light are poisoning the air! Agents of evil are poisoning the water! They will make slaves of us all. The magic will begin to die as those without respond in fear._

 _Lord of Grey, awake. Thy choice is at hand. Turn back and again to go forward twain years, or stay a child and forever sleep. In a coffin of crystal be on display, your lady turned slattern to serve vile whims. Beware chosen one, beware! Lord of Grey, save us all or forever sleep.'_

 _-oOo—oOo-_


	16. Chapter 16 - Twain Years

Chapter 16 – Twain Years

 **A/N - I do not own Harry Potter. I have never read nor seen any Twilight books or films, but just very recently learned that the story is based in Seattle. I was born and raised there. The things at night, well, there is this very old mansion build into a hill with turrets and crimson curtains. If vampires are real, I know where some live. My own childhood experiences is where I get my vampires, just to let you know.**

Katya repeated the prophesy slowly. Everyone in the room was listening intently. Thinking.

 _'As the white one attacks the grey, the dark one creeps in shadows, waiting, resting. But that rest is not easy nor quiet. Before the moon has waxed and waned and waxed again to spring of the year that the tailed prankster rules, evil will rise again. Beware, agents of light are poisoning the air! Agents of evil are poisoning the water! They will make slaves of us all. The magic will begin to die as those without respond in fear._

 _Lord of Grey, awake. Thy choice is at hand. Turn back and again to go forward twain years, or stay a child and forever sleep. In a coffin of crystal be on display, your lady turned slattern to serve vile whims. Beware chosen one, beware! Lord of Grey, save us all or forever sleep.'_

There was silence in the room with the exception of Hermione making notes. The scratch scratch of the quill sounded so loud.

Harry looked to his father. "Dad, I know that I have been called the Lord of Grey before. And that Voldemort and I had to kill each other, you know what I mean. But I didn't understand most of that. Are you the tailed trickster or Uncle Moony?"

Harry looked between both men who looked unhappy and pensieve.

"Neither Harry. Colesto is a Chinese seer. Spring, the year of the monkey could mean next year or thirteen years from now, I suppose, but the other clues suggest next year." Hermione surmised.

She was breaking it down bit by bit. Xandra came over to the girl to help. Hermione was skipping one sentence deliberately and focusing on what appear to be the main direction.

 _Turn back and again to go forward twain years, or stay a child and forever sleep._

Four years. Harry would be sixteen. Magically potent. She licked her lips. Almost an adult. And totally kissable now.

She looked up at Sirius. "We need help, sir. We need Xeno."

"That was one part I did get." He grumped. Christine was going to kill him! Bury him, dig him up, heal him, and kill him again. He was in trouble before, and now it was much worse.

Colesto wasn't the only seer who had sent tidings. Luna had been with the other children on the island when she lost focus of her eyes. The tutor recorded what she had said.

 _'Speaker of serpents, control the king before he destroys the light of future. With the sword of your ancestors strike twice with one blow and then one more on the morrow. Sever all ties forevermore. Be swift to find the dark and dank air of death. Hesitate not, beware his forked tongue! Strike once to kill twice, and need only one more blow of death before peace can reign. Forevermore.'_

Then Luna, poor girl, fainted, cutting her head on a corner of a desk. But she was healed quickly. What was odd is that it happened in the morning on the island, at the exact time of the attack on Hermione and the other seer having her prophesy!

Feeling a need to hold his wife and children close, Sirius waited for the leader to finish to add his thoughts. They had apparently been studying these prophesies for the last couple of hours at least. He wanted to go home.

-OO—OO—

Giacomo looked up as the bells dinged. He was expecting people soon. It was the last Hogsmeade weekend for Hogwarts before the upcoming holiday in a few weeks. He was looking forward to seeing all of the happy children. And there were his favorite customers!

"Welcome, welcome boys! Did you get my note?"

"Mr. Zonko sir, are you sure? I mean, we are only third years…" Fred Weasley queried humbly.

"Mr. Weasley! And Mr. Weasley, you two are the finest pranking minds I have met in a long time. Of course I am sure. I have already spoken to your father. You can walk here to work from the castle and bring back piece work to do in your spare time for now. There is no minimum, no deadlines! I want you boys to do your schoolwork first of course, but to have fun too. Then, during the Easter holiday, you can come and help in the shop. If you like the work, and we all agree, you come to work here during the summer."

Fred and George entwined their arms and did a little jig. "Thank you sir!" was in stereo.

"If you have any friends that need a job, they can work at the counter and help sell. I want you boys in production."

"I think Penny is looking for a summer job sir, I'll ask. She's Percy's girlfriend, but don't hold that against her. She's quite nice, really." George informed him.

"Lovely. It sounds like we have the beginnings of a plan. So, would you like to learn how to make these? Perhaps take a few back to work on this week?"

Twin red heads bobbed in unison, their smiles warming the man's heart.

Those smiles were his gold and why he was in business in the first place.

-OO—OO—

The peaceful sea outside was a lovely vista. It calmed the heart and would be needed in the week to come. Xandra loved it. It was nice of Sirius to invite her here.

Xandra watched as Sirius' wife learned of the new prophesies about her son. One thing was for sure, that witch was poise, grace and everything a lady could be. She handled it very well and hugged her oldest son who was not born of her loins but still a son of her heart.

"Four years? But I'm pregnant! I can't repeat the time with you! At least not until the baby is born. Temporal fields and pregnancy don't mix. And the other children. A month is one thing, but four years? I need to think about this. I'm so sorry Harry. I wanted to keep you safe and secure. We should not have allowed you to go to Hogwarts. Salem wrote again, hearing about the latest disaster and asked that you transfer there. The headmistress thinks that Albus' head would make a fine decoration at Gringott's."

Sirius held his lady close. Evangeline hugged Charlus coming into the sitting room hearing the adult voices. Remus joined in the embrace, not letting go of her hand.

"Hans gave us the week for leave, and to allow the brains of the group to come up with a plan. Hermione however may have given him the solution before we left. Would you mind sharing with those here, my Lady Ravenclaw?"

"But of course." The girl said with a strong French accent, then continued normally. "I know that Colesto is one of a handful of proven seers. If she feels that Harry's life is in danger, it really is. But we knew that. What I suggested was that we pick a dozen areas that are secure, trusted where we can get training and help. Salem would be a good choice. Seattle. That school in Spain with Rodriquez. We train for a month. Take off a week. Go back a month to a brand new place, being careful not to meet ourselves. Train for a month. That gives us time to come back and be with our families. They will see our gradual growth. And as long as we get confidentiality agreements with everyone, they are all going to think that we are only there in that place."

Harry went over to hug Hermione. He thought her brilliant. This was a much better plan that going to Japan for four years, never meeting his newest sibling until he or she was out of banishing pants. That would just be wrong!

Christine nodded and looked around the room. "Remus, if this is the idea that they use, will you go with them? We are talking what, five or six months in real time here?"

"That timing would be perfect. We could then get them on the Express September 1, ready for their OWL year." Evangeline chimed in.

That was one thing that had been decided at Hogwarts. They needed to go back at some point to deal with the last horcrux. Dumbledore there or not. The founders had begged them and provided help.

"Harry won't be protected under the Oath anymore! Dumbledore…" The healer's voice cracked for the first time. Of course, Dumbledore had circumvented the Oath, hadn't he?

"I have his wand, the cloak, and the ring, mum. We don't know what that means in terms of Dumbledore or Moldyshorts."

Sirius looked at his wife. A month apart, a week together. He would age four years to her six months. But he planned to quit the knights after this final mission anyway, at least for combat. Specialize in politics and negotiations if he didn't just stay home and play with the children. This could be over in a year or five depending on how you looked at it. But four of those years would be taking every dirty trick, every spell, every transfiguration and conjuration and put it into his oldest child's brain.

Their newest baby wasn't due until late August. This could really work. Sirius needed an entry point to the school, then remembered Amelia's offer. There was one angry witch. Harry's apartment was unseen, unused. The castle wouldn't allow anyone to use it until he returned. They could go there on September first.

And Hogwarts knew that both Harry and Hermione would return. They had unfinished business. The founders had made them promise to return.

Xeno came into the tense room. The leadership of the knights had voted. Frank and Alice, Charlie, Dora and Bill, along with Neville and Luna were being officially added to the team.

"So can I be Galadriel?" Luna asked Harry.

Harry's ribs were bending from his mother's hugs - a mother who was not crying. She wasn't!

"What?" The non-sequitur confused him.

"In this quest. I don't want to be a hobbit, and Hermione is your lady, so I would never ask to Arwen."

Harry laughed. In the middle of certain death, and she cracks a joke.

"If not, I want to be a Valkyrie with Hermione!" And she raised her wand bravely. Hermione ran over to stand next to her and the taller more experienced witches joined them. Their wands raised together, ready to take on dark lords and their minions.

"Valkyries united!" Xandra called, smiling at their protégés.

"Valkyries united!" The women all exclaimed. Lily Belle didn't have a wand but raised her hand tall. Valkyries united!

The meeting broke with a call to dinner. Kreature had finally joined them on the island. Remus insisted in getting him out of the evil house for a time. Bill was still working on it occasionally, well the group of them were. But it was going slow. It was mostly Remus and Evangeline's project. It was a fascinating project. Hidden rooms and secret passages. A ballroom that had been put into stasis as Walburga hated to dance. Never mind the pretty new mate. Lots of bedrooms. It wasn't his fault!

The group ate and sang and toasted one another late into the night. Christine allowed the children to stay up as late as they wanted. Harry got a very nice kiss before bed too.

Tomorrow, the group would start getting ready for this. Neville and Luna had their parents going. Harry had Sirius, Remus and Evangeline going. Sirius would be talking to Andi as Dora was going but doubted she would come. And they would talk to Charlie about a parental figure coming for him. Hermione grimaced. Her parents were dentists. Other than free dental care, she was worried that they didn't have a lot to offer. She would be visiting them for a week at a time, and to their eyes, she would be aging a month each time. She wanted them to come though.

-oOo—oOo—

Bill sat at the small table eating with Ginny. They were back in his small flat. Bill didn't want to move back to the Burrow. Too many memories. She had been so quiet. She had cried during the memorial service for their mother. Had been scared during the impromptu family meeting that they had had at the Prewitt Cemetery in his emergency tent. And was hardly talking to him at all. She was angry.

She shook her head at Bill's request to make the magical promise.

His father had wanted Ginny to come to Hogwarts, as long as she would be kind to Professor Sinistra. He didn't think that she could make that promise. Unfortunately, he was right. Until then, she would continue to live with Bill until the start of summer.

Arthur had signed over his head of house Weasley position to his eldest son. He felt that he had not acted honorably at all in regards to the mother of his children, and in all ways appeared defeated by life to his eldest son's eyes.

He also apologized for not being more supportive to his children, but wanted just to live in peace. Once Ginny came to Hogwarts, she would live in the dormitories, but Arthur had promised that she could live there year round.

He visited her at the weekend, and took her to the muggle cinema and parks. But she was stubborn. And she wasn't going to let go of her anger and hate towards the second wife, and in her heart was blaming her mother's death on her.

-OO—OO—

The Unspeakables reluctantly had to explain to Hermione that while the entire group could repeat a month over and over, they could not repeat the same week with family over and over. Advancing the time would help, take a week off, go back and repeat two months, and so forth, but they had to be careful coming and going, and set up a special time coordinator so that everyone one knew the schedule and when they were.

The whole thing gave Emma and Dan Granger a huge headache!

For them, they had a choice to give up six month's salary, or lose four years of their child's life. Emma had never stayed at home with Hermione other than a few months when she was first born. She started back part-time, and was full-time before Hermione was one. Emma had watched Lady Black oversee her children's education, play hostess, and work a few times a week when critical help was needed. It was time for Emma to be a full time mother, for the next few years at least.

The dentists had been living and practicing on Grand Cayman Island, and portkeyed over to visit now and then. They had completely left Britain and their prejudices long before. The dentists could close up shop, and join up with them later. Time wasn't the issue there.

The Grangers decided to go, teach the children languages, muggle-studies, and Emma would be there as a good counselor for all and mentor for motherless Luna too. The girl had loved having so many good women around her. And tried not to copy Katya too much, who really did try to watch what she said around children and refined ladies. Mostly.

After finally escaping his mother's clutches, Harry dragged Hermione outside to talk.

"Hermione, you don't have to do this! Or if you do go with me, you don't have to fight! I, I , I care about you. The thought of you hurt, it makes me more than sad. I feel." He turned to the ocean. "I don't want you hurt! You could stay here, far away from Voldemort."

"Harry. I am sorry that you are scared that I will be hurt." Hermione drew her wand. She conjured a stone wall shield near the water's edge, and wave split around it. She then fired in rapid succession three blasto curses, and conjured rock sprayed around the empty beach. The noise was loud, and brought out sensitive-eared elves, a werewolf, and one worried father. Others followed.

"Sorry everybody! Hermione was showing me why I should not be worried about her safety, but the safety of Voldemort's minions."

She kissed him soundly as the last person left the beach. "I love you, Harry Potter."

"Love you too."

-OO—OO—

Hans hadn't meant to spy on the couple. He had come out onto the balcony to sit on a comfortable chair, watch the ocean and think. He was amazed that a girl with less than a year of formal magical education could do such an amazing conjuration.

He approached the girl, deliberating making more noise than he normally would.

She blushed at his compliment.

"It's not really true conjuration. It is a trick that Professor McGonagall taught me. It is really transfiguration combined with a few charms. It is a rapid chain that appears to be one spell. Let me slow it down and show you.

She took a breath, picked up a rock, and transfigured it into a wall. It would keep out invaders as long as they were grasshopper sized without the jumping capabilities.

The brilliant heir of Ravenclaw set down the tiny wall, and said a different spell, and now it was a foot wide and four feet tall. Another wave of her wand, and it was a twin to the first one he saw. She then demonstrated the chain spell, nearly as rapid as any of the individual pieces. She bowed to his applause.

"You haf to teach that to everyone in the group! That was amazing!" Hans declared.

"She knows so much! Professor McGonagall needs to be one of our tutors in this." Hermione informed him.

The leader of the Knights of Walpurgis paled. The girl had been at the school all year. Hadn't she been told? Hans felt terrible about this. Death was hard on people, and a child, well young woman who clearly looked up to this educator. This would be difficult.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. The professor, she died you see…"

Hermione pulled a book from her bag. It was not a normal book. In fact, it rather resembled James' commemorative album for his confection cards. What was this?

"Allow me to introduce you sir. This is Professor McGonagall. Professor, this is Hans, a knight of honor and good works. He is our leader. I also have portraits of the founders, sir. The castle didn't want us to be alone."

"Pleased to finally meet you Sir Hans. Hermione has said little, but I have heard a bit about you. I have looked forward to meeting you." The witch bowed her head solemnly. Her eyes were looking him over.

"How? What?" Hans was mystified.

"Magic sir. But we will have with us not just a lady who has her mastery in transfiguration. She has fought death-eaters and Grindlewald's forces before."

Hans looked more closely, before stumbling back and swearing worse that Katya. "The Red Witch! That's the Red Witch!" He looked at Hermione with new eyes, and looked to Harry.

"You are a very brave young man. Your lady has been taught by one of the trickiest and most talented fighters that my friends ever fought. Doubtless she helped to open some eyes as to the right of the situation. I had already left Grindlewald by then, but some of my brothers. The stories told of her would chill your blood."

Minerva laughed at that. "I'm sure that we will be quite good friends. I need to get back for a time. I will visit again." And the decorative paper frame was empty of people. A chalkboard and chair were left forlorn.

"I would like permission to tell her the truth about the knights and who you are. She thinks that she is training a few of us to fight Voldemort, which she is, but I also want her to help the others. She's a wonderful teacher." Hermione gushed just a bit.

"Da, yes, you can. And ask her to teach us all. I wouldn't mind learning something from the Red Witch just to be able to watch my enemies lose their bowels over this. You are a treasure girl! Ivan not offer enough for you. Harry, whatever your family had to pay is not enough."

He left the young people to go inside. What an incredible book! And the founders! He had been worried that Voldemort would have a minion kill Harry as a child and while magic would extract justice, the boy would still be dead. This plan gave him a chance to grow, and learn. He would still be with young people. Just a few months at a time, is all.

-OO—OO-

The plan warped and modified, and warped again. It was decided to go back three months at a time, vacation for a week, and from the end of that week, go back again. It would allow Christine to see Harry grow, and for him to stay close to his siblings.

Some of the locations they were going to were remote, and they would be bringing their own people. The knights had been training Harry for years, but waiting for some of the advanced training to be when he was older and more powerful. He was ready for that training now. Some of the witches and wizards would be working with them towards the end of the four years.

Other procured places for learning were at schools, where their training would be from the top people in the world. The knights travelling with them were the best teachers of the group, not necessarily the best fighters. Japan even offered to have a convenient excuse for the time travel when the time came.

Charlie and Dora were able to join them going back and repeating their time after the Hogwarts school year ended. The Unspeakables refused to answer questions on how they arranged it. Charlie was under a geas not to talk about anything from their future. Dora's mouth would disappear if she tried to talk about what happened at Hogwarts after they left, causing Harry to laugh and needle her just a little.

Harry then demanded to know why his mother couldn't do it. The lecture Xeno gave him on temporal mechanics went from one ear to the other. Mother blah blah can't was his final summation. Even his older siblings were really too young for this much time distortion. He just wished that his mum and Lily Belle could come. Well, they would not really enjoy this anyways.

The first session of three months back was physical conditioning in the mountains of some small South American country. It was summer in December in that part of the world. The hot weather combined with the training made them all a bit testy. Neville, his parents, and Hermione were in the worst shape. Charlie was in the best shape, with Bill not far behind him. Harry thought he was in good shape, as did Sirius. Olaf, repeating this time away from Hogwarts with them laughed evilly. Everyone owed much to the swear jar, including Dora and surprisingly Luna. Her swearing had nearly caused Neville a misstep on a steep path. After that, she switched to swearing in Old Norse, which made all of the native German speakers and native Norwegians cough and choke.

Alice and Frank, who had been completely healed, had started out whole but out of shape. They were back into fighting form at the end of the grueling three months. They were ready to fight and kill death eaters once again.

Berend, Xandra, Katya and Hans thought that they would be in the best shape, and were surprised at how much improvement they made in the time with the hated Olaf. Not that Berend had said much. He was far more quiet than normal and looked ready to kill.

And as a group they swore that they would be using Olaf's effigy on dummies for a long, long time.

At the end of the first session, Hermione could run five miles without needing to stop, and Neville had lost a stone of weight. They all were healthy, and Olaf escaped back to Hogwarts with his picture now joining Dumbledore's in the group's training room.

To the people on the island, they were confused by the warm greetings that everyone gave them. They had just left the day before! Christine kept her wand in her sleeve pocket but desperately wanted to scan Harry to make sure that he was alright. Maybe she would the next time.

-OO—OO-

They took that week to relax and socialize. Harry played with his siblings, took long walks with Hermione, and talked to his mother. She was worried about the upcoming trial at the High Council of Healers.

Sirius got to go with his wife to her hearing about her method of healing. She didn't have anyone picked out to heal, and was going to let them choose someone from the hospital there in Chicago, when an emergency case came in.

Right. The wizard was wealthy, and had begged for someone, anyone to save his little girl.

A little witch had been hurt in a hit and run accident of an automobile. The wizard father had seen enough to tag the car with a tracker, but was focused on getting the girl help. She wasn't responding to the normal healing potions, and was barely hanging on. Suited men seemed to be patrolling the area.

Asking for and getting a half dozen people to chant 'Sanus Allison. Sanus Allison. Sanus Allison was the easy part. She directed the healing, knowing that her career was on the line along with the little's girl life.

Sirius helped as well, and even two of the witches of the high council joined in.

The little girl had been badly crushed, and now, though still covered in the evidence of her injuries she was whole but very, very tired.

She woke up long enough to say "Hi Daddy, I'm sleepy." Before proving her statement true, and falling back asleep. But it was just sleep. She was very much alive.

A well-dressed witch was then allowed to approach as another healer had cleaned up the child.

"Oh! My baby! She's alive! The message that I got, I thought." She turned to Christine. "You did this? Thank you!"

The family was taken out, with Christine giving the local healers instructions that the girl needed rest and nourishment.

Christine looked quite pale herself. "I'm sorry, counselors, but I am with child. I need to eat and rest for a time now." Sweet Abi, who considered herself the baby's elf came and brought the healer nutritious snacks and a pepper up.

The healing high council decided there on the spot. "This is indeed a new type of healing. Clearly that child would have died with traditional methods. I am not asking you to be the pioneer right now when your children need you. Your matron has indicated that you only work part time right now. But perhaps when they are older, we could convince you to come and teach this to others. Please. Don't let this knowledge pass away unshared.

She readily agreed, and her husband had her in his arms and back into her own bed via elf travel and love. She was asleep before they had barely started the paperwork on her exoneration. She did wake up in time for dinner though, so hadn't missed much from the visit.

The elves left the 'Thank you' note from a special office, Washington, DC. Magical White House seal on the healer's desk. Oh. So that is what the magical secret service wore, and no wonder the suited men seemed so angry. There was going to be problems for the muggle who nearly killed the girl.

But she had kept her license and gotten a nice thank you for healing her.

-OO—OO-

And so the group left for the next three months, back to the start of Christmas break in the Spanish school where Rodriquez taught. The group was going there twice, and the instructor wanted twelve weeks with Harry and the other children when they were young, and start a sort of progression chart.

Senor Rodriquez was single, handsome, and had quite the reputation as the ladies' man. Rumors claimed that he was related to Don Diego Vega, better known as Zorro to those of the Western side of the world. His greeting lingered on the adult ladies a little more than necessary, except for the married ones. Charlie copied Remus' growl as he lingered over Dora's hand too long. Xandra returned his flirting in her own style and his eyes promised her anything she wanted from him, just as soon as the children were put to bed.

"I'm looking forward to spending Christmas with you, the school will provide a nice feast, but I'm afraid that I do not have any gifts for anyone. I just received the request not long ago."

Berend joined the growling club at the talk of Christmas. He was here for the mission. He focused on teaching Harry sneak attacks during their time together. Harry shivered at all of the ways there were to kill at close range with and without magic. The man was fantastic with a blade, as his wife had been.

The Unspeakables were doing a fantastic job of setting up training. It hurt the adult's heads to think about it; it got worse when Luna or Hermione tried to explain it.

"Right. Magic. Let's talk about braiding hair or gardening orchids or something fascinating like that?"

Neville gave Sirius a sideways look. The knights did not appreciate the herbologist view of defense tactics at all.

It felt odd knowing that they were skiing in the Alps at this moment as well, and Luna had a strong desire to track herself in the snow, but they overcame the impulses well. A third Christmas was a little much after all. Evangeline looked a little uncomfortable, but said nothing. She snuggled into Remus, very much aware that he was a much better match for her than the choice she had made before. She tried to focus on the here and now. Harry was speaking.

"We are here to learn and train, professor, for as much time as you can give us. We will be back at the start of summer though."

"Perhaps. Maybe you will all despise me by then, and throw hexes and poisoned darts at my effigy." The man looked confused at Sirius' bark of laughter.

"Well, you would be in good company there sir, no doubt."

Dora got her chance to really shine in front of Katya and Xandra. Sirius wanted her there as she had the desire to be an auror. Here was her chance to get in some once-in-a-lifetime type training. Besides, due to the lack of quality defense training, Harry and Dora were nearly evenly matched. They had much to learn together. And it was good to be with family.

And while Senor Rodriquez continued to flirt with Dora and Evangeline, everyone could see that his target was set on a different girl. Or girls. The beautiful Katya, who had never dated any wizard as far as Sirius knew and the lovely Xandra. After only a few days he was seen escorting them on tours of the lovely protected gardens there.

Charlie and Bill turned out to be sponges learning the new fighting techniques, with Frank and Alice having difficulty learning new skills. They didn't know if that was due to previous injury or just being set in their ways, but they were trying to at least perfect what they did know.

The three months passed quickly. In addition to being immersed in the Spanish language, they had lessons from Professor McGonagall who was a fantastic teacher. The knights gave them all lessons in walking silently and remaining unseen both with and without magic.

Charlie gave Care of Magical Creatures lessons. He had been working towards a mastery during the past three summers and would be completing that during the four years that they were planning on training.

All of the adults helped by sharing what they had knowledge of and everyone worked hard.

But Harry still spent at least a half hour of everyday with Hermione doing nothing except what she wanted. If it was reading, then that was it, or walking around the gorgeous campus, or anything.

He brought her roses, and wrote her little poems.

' _My Hermione is a deep deep ocean of depth and promise and love. I want to drown in the pools of the depths, and search for all of the hidden treasures that she hides. As I get to know you, the real you, then each of these treasures will come forth. To be used, spent, or hidden again will be seen, but my Hermione is a deep deep ocean.'_

The Grangers had a new focus as well. They were pursuing their potions mastery program. Hermione at least would be joining them for a fair bit of that. Harry wasn't interested in gaining his mastery.

"Hermione, if it doesn't end with blood on a sword, or blood on the floor, or blood on the walls, then Harry really interested in doing it." Remus had teased at the beginning of it all. But he wasn't wrong.

The knights had all gained new skills from the premier defense professor. He was a wonderful teacher, and knew his subject well.

"I've thought about it Hans. I'll join you for the last three or four sessions. It will be a joy to train such people as this." Rodriquez told the leader as they were getting ready to go to the island.

"As for you my doves," he kissed first Xandra and then Katya, "I will be heartbroken until we are together again. For Xandra carries one half, and you the other half of my heart, my Katya. Be well, my sweet ones."

The girls hugged him, and together kissed his cheeks, and they walked hand-in-hand together to the platform that was not that far from the main doors to portkey away.

"Do you think it would confuse him to owl him while we are there?" Xandra asked.

"I guess so, but two more years until we are with him!" Katya whined.

"No, we can spend Easter with him in just a year my friend."

"Right, right. Island for a week, then Victoria?" Katya asked.

"Yep. Then Seattle." Xandra confirmed.

"Ohhh. Seattle. That is where the vampires are!" Sirius teased Remus. The werewolf didn't like vampires at all, none of them. They stank, they were creepy, and they were almost as strong as he was at the full moon, but they were like that all of the time.

"Can you imagine how strong a vampire werewolf would be?" The marauder continued to needle, ignoring the warning signs of imminent Moony meltdown.

"Piffle. Why don't you have your wife starting you on the basic reader with Lily Belle? Then you would be able to learn that you can be one or the other but not both. Stupid portkey, what is the delay. When is this thing going?" Evangeline started to ask protectively.

The pull of a portkey finally started, and the tired group landed on soft sand near the manor house.

"Off. Oh. I guess we are home." Evangeline finished. Remus flicked a rude gesture at his brother by choice, and picked up his mate in strong arms.

"You my dear need a nap. Most definitely. Right now." He told her. Her giggles were telling Hermione that he didn't have sleep in mind. The girl looked to Harry and blushed. They were growing up.

-OO—OO—

"That was good, Harry. Do it again." The Canadian woman reminded him so much of Olaf he wanted to scream! Neville did it for him though.

"Madame Boucher, I need to sit down."

"YOU can rest when Voldemort is dead. Three more for your backtalk, Mr. Longbottom."

"That's not fair!" Luna complained. "He asked nicely!"

"I see you wanted to join him, do so now. I have my remit right here. The dark lord won't care if you are children, or tired or hungry. He will take all of those things, and try to cripple you. He will grab the girls if he can and have them hurt in front of you Harry. To hurt you, to get a reac…"

The row of dummies that Harry was supposed to be binding, containing, and putting in stasis flew apart at those words.

"He touches Hermione and he'll see my reaction! I'll chop him into such tiny pieces that flobberworms couldn't find them to munch on!"

"NO! Hermione is a witch who can handle herself. If they start to hurt her, she'll have to deal with it. Alice, if you please."

Alice looked at Katya and Xandra. Of all of them, Alice had seen and fought against Bellatrix the most. Narcissa, while refusing to train Harry in any tactics, had given him a book that she and Bellatrix had been raised with. Sirius knew it too, though he admitted that he wasn't the reader and researcher that others were. But Remus knew that book inside and out. He had his defense mastery after all and liked doing research.

It was five against one. Xandra and Katya took the flanks, Alice was point, the too quiet Berend was in back.

Remus went Bellatrix on Hermione, and soon was cackling over her stunned body. Berend stood behind him facing the expected onslaught from Luna and Neville. Harry huffed, and growled low in his throat. Charlie, Dora and Bill flanked Harry, and getting ready to charge in.

Hans pulled him aside. "They are trying to make you angry on purpose. They want to use your instincts to protect your girl against you. Don't let them. Try to envision that being Bella at her worst, with death eaters about. If you charge in, all you are going to do is give them is two victims. I'm not saying to run away. But think, use your resources, call for help. You are not alone, Harry. We are with you. But don't kill your friends and family lightly. All of us would die for you if you asked, Hermione included. She knows that she's going to Valhalla.

Harry didn't want Hermione to die! He wanted her to live, for them both to live! He had plans, had goals. He still needed to fight for muggle rights for his chocolate frog card!

"I've got something that you want Bellatrix!" Harry called out, and held up a pouch. It was a Gringott's bag, and it clunked nicely when he tossed it up and caught it.

"We broke into your vault and stole all your gold! You don't dare go to Gringott's. Your husband killed the goblins that he was supposed to bring to Voldemort for negotiations. Ripping their heads off, not a good idea. But you! You tortured them first! They practically paid me to rob your vault!"

Berend had been quiet the whole time. His specialty was assassinations, and suddenly he jumped and Remus was on the ground, a poisoned dagger inches from his eye.

"It was you! You did it on purpose! Set it up to steal the girl from Petrov! You kill my Brune for your evil plans. Die!" This was the third time going back to a time when his beloved was alive, and he wasn't allowed to see her, talk to her. Tell her how he loved her. Save her.

Remus had him pushed off of himself quickly, flung away like a doll with his superhuman strength, and as he did he had help. Xandra summoned the knife, only to make sure that it went crashing against the wall safely behind her. Harry then stunned Berend, but it was too late.

The dagger nicked its owner as it went by. Nova, the only pet that could handle the time fields flew to him, but it was too late. Too late.

Twelve minutes after the death of his beloved Brune, Berend joined her in eternal rest.

Madame Boucher would not let them move Berend, but had them play out the scenario until Hermione was rescued. It was a tearful reunion of father and son and uncle. Harry thought that he had gotten Remus killed there for a time.

After his group rescued Hermione, Harry took her to one side, and kissed her soundly. He was sad about Berend, he was, but his lady could have been hurt in the kerfuffle. Harry had to show her that he needed her. He didn't let go of her hand all of the rest of that day except for short periods of time.

The group took the rest of the day off confused by how Berend could die and not disrupt the time stream, but Xeno reassured them that it was fine. Well, not that it was fine, but that the world would not blow up or end.

Xeno explained. "He is an eternal spirit here for a short time. His thread wove back and forth as on earth as time goes, but for his time line it was time to be cut. If you track his thread it does not go forward from this end, but backwards. One cannot go forwards backwards through time, regardless of any rumors about Merlin. I wrote a book about it, actually…"

The adults quaffed headache potions, the knights grieved for the bereaved Berend that had never really recovered from the loss of his mate, and toasted him that night. Madame Boucher offered to keep the body in stasis until such time that she could have it send to headquarters in Geneva. The knights nodded. How odd would it be if Berend was to see his coffin? No, that would not be good for anyone at all.

Remus stood and swore on his magic that he held Brune and Petrov in the highest regard and had not done anything to dishonor them or Evangeline. He swore that the plan that he made for Gringott's had nothing to do with getting anyone hurt, and he felt responsible for their deaths as a result. He felt so sad about it, and did not know what to do except for this. He also promised that with the loss of Petrov, Remus would personally make sure that Evangeline was provided for her entire life. Petrov deserved to know that the woman he had once loved was treasured and taken care of. Evangeline stood and toasted both men as well and swore on her magic that she and Remus had gotten together only after Petrov's death. That Brune and Petrov were missed, and raised more toasts to the lost knights.

They all toasted their lost comrades again, and grieved for the poor confused man.

Harry hugged Luna. He then held Hermione close. He wished that they could have brought Daphne and Tracey along. Maybe even Hannah. Of course, that would mean Susan. Oh well. Not as romantic interests, but as friends. Draco and Lavender would never have made it past day one, so knew that it was right that they were not there. He just missed his friends.

They survived that horrible day, and went on. They did scenario after scenario with all of them getting surrounded, kidnapped, taken in. Madame Boucher taught them all techniques on how to fight many if you are only one and how to escape and survive.

Hermione met up a healer who again encouraged her in healing arts. She picked up several new spells, new books, and after Berend's death, a strong determination to be ready to help when needed.

If Hermione hadn't let herself get stunned, she might have been able to save the distraught man. But the instructor had taught them all very valuable skills and she hoped to never be in that situation again.

The defense witch of Victoria was not a premiere teacher of certain types of emotional defense without reason. It was a difficult when it was time to leave. They all had come to truly love Madame Boucher.

They were already nine months older than they had been when they started. Nearly a year older than their friends, and Harry could not see the difference in himself. Hermione and Luna were both maturing a bit, but Neville had made the most visible differences. He ran with his father each morning, his mother preferring aerobics and other exercises to running. He was lean and muscled now. Both Neville and Harry looked much like their fathers. Bill and Charlie too, but with hair.

Harry had the Black's signature black hair while Neville's was lighter and much more manageable. Unlike Hermione's, his hair could not be fixed at the roots. It must be some sort of heritage curse or something, but his wild hair was genetic. Frank and Alice were the picture of health and fitness.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked. Tomorrow they would be taking the portkey to the island. They were a man short though, and Harry was tired. When would they stop and give poor Berend a proper burial?

"Harry, I want to ask you a question, but when I lay it out in my mind, it doesn't sound right. I don't want to make you mad or upset."

"You are my best friend. We study together every day, and I can tell you anything. Just talk to me. Have I done something to offend you? I mean, I said I was sorry about last night! I swear, I didn't mean to…"

He had given her a fairly chaste kiss when Hermione wheeled to go inside her room. His hand had met soft flesh, and he had been so embarrassed!

"That is what this is about, sort of. It's just that. Oh. This is so hard! Why can't I just tell you that I liked it? I mean, I did, but then I remember the strumpet taunts. I don't want you to think that I am some out of control sex fiend or something!"

"Out of control sex fiend? Did someone call for you Remus?" Evangeline teased, coming into the sitting room where the teenagers had been talking. She obviously heard the last part, and rather than pretend that she hadn't, treated it as Tracey would have.

"I miss your sister. Can you pretend to be her, and switch?" Harry asked plaintively.

"No! I mean NO! I need your Auntie Vangie." Remus said, kissing her cheek.

"Don't call me that! I am not a singing toad!" The girl was not touched by the naming gesture, no matter what she said in front of James.

"She's the prettiest singing toad ever at least." Sirius came in. Hermione wanted to pound her head against the coffee table. At least at the island they could have a bit of privacy. They were still children, really, but she wanted to make a plan, have goals on when she could look forward to things!

Harry looked at her. "Let's go flying when we get to the island. And we can look for buried treasure! There are so many fun things to do there, and we'll only have a week." The time dilation wasn't perfect, Xeno had warned. There was a part of him still a year younger and it showed.

"We could go for a cruise of the Spanish main, looking for gold and grog!" Sirius added in what he considered to be pirate talk. He kept a pirate ship at home, the one that supposedly had smuggled a family or two of merpeople into Black Lake. Everyone nodded at playing pirates, even the supposed grown-ups!

"Hermione, don't wish away the years. Before you know it, your childhood will be gone in a snap, and you'll be a teenager." Emma said, kissing her forehead. What Emma had forgotten to calculate was that Hermione was just a few days shy of being a teenager now.

-OO—OO—

Emma and Dan were very smart people. They had helped the group overcome their grief over Berend's loss. Christine felt responsible, even though she had recommended that he go to a mind healer. She should have insisted, or made Hans make him go.

These men were very old-fashioned when it came to mental healing. They thought it made them look weak to need such a thing. Physical healing was different.

The rest of the group celebrated Harry's thirteenth birthday. Christine mourned that his protections from the Oath were going to be gone in a month in real time, but Harry explained that he probably lost them in all of the combat work that he was doing anyway. No one had any problem hitting him with stunners or worse without consequences.

It also emphasized to one and all that Miss Granger was growing up to be a very, very pretty witch. Harry danced and danced with his lady, and asked her once again to marry him. He was so in love with her! They would be celebrating Hermione's birthday next week here in this time line, but in another three months.

This was the teacher that Harry had looked forward to and dreaded the most. Seattle in winter, it was going to be wet and cold and rainy and they would not be seeing the sun for weeks.

No wonder vampires lived there!

-OO—OO—

Their new healer was familiar to all of the Brits and getting a workout, but having fun. Christine was grateful that she was not getting called on three times a day to heal her children, which all of them were to her in various ways. No, it was good that she was home with the children, and not with them.

Poppy Pomfrey had been approached to come back in time to help Harry. She had lingering guilt from the first week of the term and was happy to help the group. Besides, she wanted a chance to try and recruit Hermione!

The next session was a turbulent roller-coaster. There were times when they had been terrified so badly that they had embarrassed themselves. Other times, they had triumphed over adults and fellow students to win scenarios or games that made them feel on top of the world. For a moment at least.

Bill taught the group tactics that he learned in the field and from some of the rare books he read. Charlie soaked up information like a sponge and was a ready and willing wand. He was also one of the tactical flyers and scouts of the group. He and Harry both acted as though they were born in the air. But Harry wasn't allowed to be a scout. All of them were good flyers, though neither Hermione nor Neville ever became as comfortable on a broom as some of the others.

Dora was a good flyer, but not allowed to be a scout. She was recruited by Xandra and Katya for stealth and infiltration. With her metamorphosis skills, she was a natural at looking different, and they were training the witch on how to obtain information skillfully. She practiced on Charlie. This was fun!

Harry was making friends in several of the world's top schools. Everywhere they went, they practiced languages, took lessons on cultures and truly tried to get the most out of each place. They studied hard, and Harry and his friends wound up getting invitations back to almost all of the schools they had visited. This latest school had an invitation of a different nature.

The vampiress defense teacher in Seattle warned Remus that if he ever darkened her door, she would kill him. It was their last day there.

Ellery Trenton moved into a defensive position in front of Harry and Hermione. Hermione readied that sunlight charm that Mad-eye had taught them. Harry though was just grinning and watching. He clearly saw something that the others didn't.

Then Evangeline did something horrible to the powerful witch. She cut her hand deliberately, and let Remus lick it sensuously in front of her. "Just because he didn't want you doesn't mean that you have to be mean to him. He was nice to you."

"Nice? Nice?"

"He didn't put a wooden stake through the walnut that must be your heart about now. If that isn't a sign of friendship, I don't know what you wanted." The pretty witch taunted.

The boy-who-lived laughed. "You know as well as I and every other boy in school knew what she wanted. Good-bye Professor Montrose! I hope to see you again. You were brilliant!"

Remus growled at his nephew. Sirius and Frank wisely said nothing in front of others that could be repeated to their wives. Their right to remain silent did prevent injuries after all.

The beautiful witch chose to focus then on Harry, and bid him return soon and often. It was Hermione's turn to growl at the woman's look of hunger towards her Harry.

-oOo—oOo—

It took a year, but Easter holidays came, in real time, and Xandra and Katya were reunited with Senor Rodriquez. He took them away just the three of them without telling anyone but Tory where they were going in case of emergency. He left strict instructors not to have any emergencies.

Christine had to have Hermione's dress altered that she ordered for her. The turquoise and gold gown was stunning, and matched her phoenix to a T. Harry and Hermione, along with their parents had been invited to a very special party at Pirate's Cove. The couples danced and danced. Harry watched the people around them. The wealthy here were spoiled, expecting servants and bodyguards to do everything. He realized how lucky he was.

Harry went to his mother and hugged her. "Thank you." He could have been the spoiled brat that Malfoy was, as least at times, but he had had discipline, work and love in his life. "May I have this dance?"

Christine hugged him back and smiled while being escorted out to the dance floor. "You've grown a lot in the last four weeks, so tell me, my son. Are you happy?"

"There have been some tough times, I won't lie. But once Moldy is gone, I can live my life. Professor Montrose had a device that measured my magical strength. She says that if I keep up my training, I will be more powerful than Dumbledore in a year. She may have been insulted that Remus wouldn't, um, never mind. But she said that I was welcomed back especially once I was of age. Hermione didn't like the way she said that at all. But I think she said that to just to make Moony jealous."

"Remember that you are the Master of Death. I suspect that the vampiress was drawn to you subconsciously for that alone. Oh, even though you have been here, a part of me misses you so much!"

"I missed you too, Mum. Oh, you should see what Dad and I have planned for Lily Belle. We made a treasure map, and I have a little box of gifts for all of them. It is going to be epic!"

"You talk like an American. At least you aren't swearing!" She laughed as he swirled her around the ballroom.

The rest of the time was spent celebrating the holiday, playing various games with the children and fighting off the villagers who attacked the ship in a mock pirate battle that was much fun for all involved.

-oOo—oOo-

Salem, the Knights own training area in Switzerland, Hong Kong, some remote locale in Australia, Mexico City, Osaka. Through the magic of the Unspeakables, Senor Rodriquez joined them for the last year. He was one of the world's best duelists, and was one of the best teachers of the practice, a rare combination.

With the skills taught them by Minerva McGonagall, tactics taught by Hans, infiltration techniques taught by Xandra, and all of the various battle training they received, they had a fighting team that was unique in terms of power and fighting skill.

Hans had fallen in love. He asked the Red Witch to marry him, and promised that he would find a way for Harry to bring her back. She laughed and flirted with him like a school-girl but had declined. She told him that she was already married, but that he was a fine, fine man. Of course the banter was only when others weren't around. She was a phenomenal teacher, and Hans knew that she had been a formidable witch. Her death was far too suspicious. Yes, Harry needed to try to bring her back. She would be a wonderful ally!

Soon, it was time for the last three months of training. They had agreed that they would then loop the summer, and just spend a final lazy vacation together, just relaxing.

The return from Osaka had not gone well at all. Hermione answered every question with 'I'm fine' which was sometimes completely at odds with what had been asked. Harry blushed when asked about it, but Charlie, who had shared a room with him, spilled the beans.

"If you want to watch a live volcano, just say the name Yuri." Charlie whispered to Christine.

She paled.

Sirius had been quite the lothario when he was in school. Had Harry been sowing wild oats and breaking Hermione's heart? Lord Black refused to say anything. Christine took her soon to be daughter in law shopping and to a gnome's spa. She bought her some nice clothes and asked how her healing training was coming along. She even got Hermione to go with her to the water park. At six months pregnant, Christine watched and cheered as Hermione went on some of the slides at the wonderful pool.

Christine suggested bringing in the other children. Hermione nodded. Christine summoned elves who all bowed at Hermione. They had stayed six months at the training center, learning other hand weapons. Hermione had grace and skill when it came to dancing, and wasn't made sick by blood, but she did not like causing injuries with weapons on training dummies or anything else. She was well over seventeen, nearing eighteen in terms of biological age, and the Potter elves were treating her with great respect.

Hermione loved Lily Belle. She took her to the children's area of the pool and invited the other children to come and play as well. It was a wonderful afternoon. Watching the children play, she was sitting next to Christine, sipping a fruity alcohol-free drink. Hermione was finally relaxed enough that she finally confessed that there was a girl that she could tell that Harry liked. Really liked. She made every effort to be nice to her, make her a friend.

The girl Yuri had betrayed her and their friendship.

Hermione reassured Christine that Harry had done nothing. Yuri tried to do something, but Hermione just started to cry, so the mother wisely left it alone.

She focused on the children having splashing fun, and joined them, and the day went better.

-oOo—oOo—

Harry looked at the photo again. Yuri Yamamoto feeding koi. Her hair was long, blue-black, her delicate hands were just now showing the grace that she used for everything in her life. She could be wife number two.

He was an idiot.

He put the picture down. He had really hurt Hermione's feelings. He needed to do some serious groveling unless he wanted to lose her. She had been training with enough single good looking knights that if word got out that she had backed out on their betrothal, she would have a dozen proposals or more within the hour.

He was tired of the jokes about how he didn't deserve her. He already knew it! It hurt to have it thrown in his face though.

He threw the picture away. What could he do to make this right with his lady? Flowers and chocolates couldn't hurt. He tried to think about what she might like most. He started making a list. That was it!

He starting making a list of things for Hermione to choose. He added categories. Like equines – pony, horse, Pegasus, no unicorn for you – you have a wedding in your future. He tried to make it silly and fun and had some serious things too.

He pulled out the emergency flowers and chocolates from stasis, and praised Merlin again for his father and all the rotten things he had done to women so had learned how to get back on their good side, and Harry benefited mostly from the experiences and really hadn't gone through too much of the being rotten. Except now.

With list in hand, he went to his sweetheart, and got a water balloon full of ice water in his face.

"What part of 'I'm not talking to you' did you have trouble with?"

"Hermione. I am an idiot. Truly. Biggest prat in the world. I don't want to try to get you to talk to me right now. I brought some gifts, and a list to pick from for more. Look. I was completely in the wrong. I love you and only you. I am sorry. Very sorry."

He handed over the chocolates.

She saw the label. "At least these are from Ithaca Crossroads and not Japan. I am not happy about what happened. I feel stabbed in the back. But I also know that you stopped and didn't drink the tea. Thank you for that. I don't know if I would be here if you had."

Harry blew out air from his cheeks. Yeah, he had come very close to losing it all.

"I am sorry."

Hermione took the flowers and chocolates. She motioned for them to move over to the wide bench swing on the porch that faced the ocean. It was currently unoccupied. She started to read the list.

"No unicorn? Did you think that I had been fooling around on you?"

"What? No! I didn't want you to choose being able to ride it over being with me!"

"Nova is not happy with you, you know."

Harry tugged on his long black hair. Yep, there was another bit. "You don't say."

Hermione tried to stop herself. She did. Laughing on a bit, she pulled her wand, and Harry's hair was now completely phoenix-poo free.

In a small voice, she turned to him. "I was really hurt. There are so many beautiful witches out there, hunting you. I know that your mum makes you a potion to prevent love potions from affecting you and all. But still. Yuri came out of the blue to me. I know that you couldn't help your feelings. She is a beautiful, perfect witch. Every boy wants her. And some girls. Did you see the way that Xandra looked at Yuri?

Harry's eyes betrayed jealous feelings for just a moment, but she missed it.

"It's hard being in love with an icon. A wealthy icon. This won't be the last of this kind of situation." Hermione added.

Harry leaned forward, and brushed back her soft hair. "I love you and want you. I am right here because I want to be. Who do you see here? Wealth, no. Icon, no. You see me. Ratty shoes, torn blue jean shorts and my favorite t-shirt that mum has thrown away and Tory rescued in the longest running tug-of-war that has ever been seen." Tory had clearly resized it. He could have used his magic to restore it, but instead had preserved it at the just on the edge of rags stage. Faded image of some muggle child's show, no holes, but no longer presentable in the lady's eye.

He shrugged. "I am a mage, a warrior, but you have the power to bring me to my knees with one tear. I would gladly kill to protect you, or buy you anything that you had the smallest desire for. I would give you anything, everything to make you happy. I don't want anyone else! I don't want anyone else in my life to live in my heart. My heart belongs to you. Room for one only. Please, please let me back into your arms. I need you so much. I need you so much."

He was lying about not wanting anyone else, she could tell. But she could also tell that he wanted what he said to be true.

"Do you truly want only to be with me?" She asked. He nodded. She had to forgive him. Had to.

Hermione opened her arms to him, and they hugged for a long time. They kissed and cuddled long into the night and it was late when Tory popped his master to his own bed, and future mistress to her own room.

They had fallen asleep in each other's arms, reconciled at last.

-oOo—oOo-

Hermione was now talking about the wedding again. Something that she had been doing frequently the last four weeks in Christine's time. Hermione had notes, plans, drawings, and diagrams. Christine could tell that it helped to talk about something else, anything else than anything related to Osaka.

Unlike most brides, she had asked for help from everyone in the family, and gave them one specific task. With a time to do that task for wedding setup and ceremony.

Hans had caught her talking about it and laughed heartily. She had taken her mission training planning and applied it to a wedding! He knew that she was focusing more on healing than those mission planning skills, but he knew who he could tap if needed for organizational help.

It was time to return for the last session with Senor Rodriquez, and certain knights tapped for this assignment. It would include a few live missions for practice. Christine shivered, kissing her husband and son goodbye to go off to war.

Christine and Hermione hugged. Dan and Emma were finished with potions now, so would be staying out this session. They were going to be doing the last intensive training, now integrating with other knights. Preparing for the final battle.

Harry's feral grin was not at all nice.

-oOo—oOo—

Four and a half years had passed for the group, but it was June 1st as real time was measured. Training was done. Group, aerial, infiltration, even interrogation techniques. Harry had learned it all.

He didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, but knew that there was unfinished business there. Besides, he was no longer the weak child. He was a mage, and would kill the whiskered one if he had to.

Xandra and Katya were sobbing in despair, hugging each other in support. They had just said goodbye to Ramon. While they planned to continue seeing each other, they had lived together for a year. Shared a large suite together. He was returning to his school, and they to their apartment at headquarters.

Even Senor Rodriquez was seen brushing a gloved hand to elegantly wipe away a tear from his own eye. Had one of the most eligible bachelors in Spain finally been caught? The ladies of the group pondered this subject for hours, away from the wizards of the group of course.

Once training was done, Bill needed to check in with Gringott's, and Charlie wanted to do something, but wouldn't say what. From Gringott's point of view, he just walked in the day after he had left. No time missed at all.

Frank and Alice wanted to spend time at home with his mother and Neville. Dora wanted to spend time with her parents. The group had grown very close though and made plans to get together soon.

Hermione had a list of all the things that she wanted to do to relax. None of them involved flying or just playing childish games either! Not that she would begrudge Harry time with his siblings to reconnect. And even she liked playing pirates. She and her parents were closer than ever. Emma had been a good friend and counselor to all. Many parts of her schooling were the same that psychologists had after all, and she and Dan had enjoyed the studious and serious atmosphere. After all, they needed that to pull pranks and make people laugh.

Harry had been very serious with his training and preparations. He was ready. He was now almost as good with a wand and sword as Senor Rodriquez was. Harry was better than many of the knights, though they wouldn't admit that in public. His power levels were off the chart.

Harry took his father aside for a private word.

"I want the keys for Victory cottage for a few days. I don't know what I plan to do, maybe nothing but read poetry to my girl. But I don't want to be near siblings or nosy marauders. I don't want to be teased about it and I don't want to rub anyone's noses in the fact that I am not the little boy that left here a short time ago."

Despite the frequent visits, the trip back in time over and over had been hard on Harry's mother. Everyone else had watched Harry grow up. To her, he was still eleven in a now seventeen year old body.

"Hermione clearly loves you. Be gentle. You have the book I gave you a year or so ago?" For once, his father was not joking about, and had given him a good wizarding guide for young couples. "The world is going to want pictures of your wedding ceremony. Do you want a small one now? You could go anywhere in the world. Have a public reception later."

"I will do whatever Hermione wants. She says that Nova says that we are connected as a family now. I feel it too Dad. I love her with all of my heart. I don't want to wait to get married until after the battle. I don't know what the future holds, but I want to spend the rest of my life with Hermione."

The chosen one looked at his father intently.

"This is not some one-night stand with a Harry Potter fan girl. I love her."

"I know son. I love you." Sirius said, proud of the man that Harry was becoming. He could have been sneaky about this, but when it came to family and honor, he would not do that.

He handed over the rune stones to one of the many Black owned properties. It was a favorite for weekend getaways in the extended family. Tory would be tending to his master if needed.

That was the easy part. Now the hard part. Harry approached Hermione and asked if she wanted to spend a few days alone with him. Or if she wanted a public ceremony first.

Hermione thought about wizarding traditions. Magic was a life force within each of them. She felt drawn to Harry. Her muggle roots would have said that she could just shag whoever she wanted without marriage, well, that was if she did not have religion in her life. But magic was different. There were doubtless girls that could ignore the pull, and she had seen wizard kind match up temporarily, but she knew that she was committed to Harry.

She also knew that there were few secrets in this group. She didn't want the slattern or slut label. She had been bullied as a child, and would do nothing that would give others a way to mock her that used her morals against her.

More importantly, Hermione didn't want just a quick weekend fling. She wanted more. This meant something. It was important, eternal. No, she wanted her dream.

It took a few days to put together a wedding ceremony that she had planned for more than four years. Harry agreed to the delay, as he wanted to marry her eventually so now was fine by him. He pitched in to do his part. Magic was wonderful, and everyone had copies of her notes. Elves, knights, villagers and friends pitched in. Neville and his family was called back. Dora and Luna wore the robes that Andi had made for this.

Christine wept silent tears. She had watched her son grow from almost twelve to near seventeen in a period of four months. Where was the little boy that she had nurtured? Where was the sweet baby who ran to get toys when a sibling cried? Sirius, who had spent far too long away from her cuddled and reassured her that this was for the best.

In a simple ceremony where the soloist was an eternal phoenix, a small group of people had the pleasure of watching a boy and girl get married. The beach setting was beautiful, the gentle waves lapping. The vows were simple. The arch where they stood held conjured flowers and Lily Belle solemnly held the pillow with their rings. Several portraits were in frames in order to allow them access to the proceedings as well.

Pictures were snapped by a very expensive and exclusive photographer. He knew that this was going to make his career!

Dan and Emma stood with their daughter whose perfect smile was radiant. Sirius and Christine stood next to Harry, and unseen but felt were the spirits of two brave souls lost in the war who were there to honor their son that day.

As bride and groom kissed, there was a flash of gold, and a wave of magic nearly felled the group in its power. The founders all clapped at that, and Nova circled above them.

The reception afterwards had plenty of food and drink, but the groom had other ideas. After a toast and a quick dance, he swept the bride up into strong arms, and apparated them away.

And June 5, 1992 became a special date in two different Books of Life. The Black and Potter families' book.

-OO—OO—


	17. Chapter 17 - Stormy Birthday

Chapter 17

 **A/N – Harry Potter and friends are owned by JKR, long may she reign.**

Hermione and Harry honeymooned in Victory cottage for the next week, and just reveled in being a couple and being together.

She did try her hand at poetry that Nova burned for her at her request. No, Hermione decided that she could happily read poetry to her eternal companion, but would never be his caliber at creating it.

Since Harry was happy just being alone with her and learning more about her, he was just fine with that.

Instead, she made fresh fruit kabobs and fed them to her new husband.

They were very, very happy.

-oOo—oOo-

Fred and George Weasley were happy to see their brothers. They were tanned and healthy, and very strong. They were a little over four and a half years older but did not look it at all.

Charlie had been recruited by the Ballycastle Bats, but didn't have to report to training camp until late August. All of the flying the last four years had certainly helped his trials. He would be very close by in Ireland, and could be to Hogwarts in minutes. Frank, not Alice, though she was the better instructor, had been offered the defense position at Hogwarts.

With the advice and approval of command, he had taken the job. Dumbledore thought that if the Longbottom parents were there, then Neville would come back. He had suggested to the governors that both of them could be useful to the school. Augusta left the room when it came to a vote. Her opinion was that her son would make an excellent teacher, but that her vote could not be considered unbiased. She was pleased that both of them had been voted in unanimously. Alice would be teaching Herbology for OWLs and an elective course that had still to be decided on.

Professor Sprout detested that year as she didn't like teaching to a test that hadn't been updated in fifty years, and was so behind the times. Alice agreed with her, but would work with the woman who would gladly help in the planning and execution of defense plans and their plants.

Her recent training had included many uses for magical plants, and supplemented her masters in defense with a masters in Herbology. Her main mission, as given by the knights, was to improve the protection around the castle. Neville would be assisting her of course.

Alice didn't care what she taught, as long as she was in the same place as her son and godson. Despite the last four years, she had lost too much time with both. She would spend from now until they faced Voldemort together with her family and hopefully afterwards as well. She had bonded with both boys, but more as fellow warrior than mother or godmother. But she felt close to them both, and intended to keep that.

She knew that they were going to lose good people, but if they won, then they could go on, knowing that their loved ones had done what needed to be done for wizard kind to live free.

Xandra and Katya had the best summer of their lives. They got to repeat the summer with Senor Ramon Rodriquez, who had finally told someone his first name. They went someplace secret and they were no longer crying about being parted. Something had changed, but no one said anything. He wasn't complaining at all. Hans tried to recruit him, but he said no, that he loved teaching too much, but that he could gladly train Harry for the dueling circuit anytime he was ready to stop brawling and start fighting like a gentleman.

The last few days of the summer were hard. Japan let 'leak' at the beginning of summer that Harry Potter had been to school there, and had been in a terrible temporal accident. They would welcome him back any time to be a student there. But Griselda had known for weeks the boy was coming back to Hogwarts. Lord Potter's private apartment had been made ready, with plenty of room for his friends.

The group of students did not want to return to Hogwarts at all.

Pictures of Harry and Hermione mixing with certain crowds appeared in the Nassau paper all summer. Dancing, dining, and breaking the hearts of witches the world over. Lord Potter was an extremely handsome wizard. More intimate pictures of him and Hermione kissing while flying, kissing while touring some famous resort, and kissing while swimming under the sea had made many a witch cry in frustration. That could have been her was a common feeling shared amongst the frustrated women.

Harry had written Draco, Daphne, Tracey and a few others to let them know that they would not recognize him, but he hoped that as they grew older that they could be friends again. Elves bought all of their supplies, and moved them to their new apartment.

Christine didn't want to go with the group to Scotland to drop off the students. The baby was late, and knew that the stress had not been good for her. She also told Harry not to worry, that he could come home every weekend if he wanted to. He needed to be doing other things than worry over her.

So much depended on finding the last horcrux. But they had two secret weapons for that.

Luna and Nova.

The last night before school was spent making up bad jokes, telling outrageous stories about their time spent training that resembled the truth if one held it up to a joke mirror, and sang songs late into the night.

The couple woke late, and knew that the next few months could be the difference between Voldemort running Britain or being run out of Britain for good via the low road. Harry had a catalog of coffins to give him, just so that he could pick one for himself. Harry didn't like being threatened with a crystal coffin.

This time when Harry woke up with soft hair in his nose, he knew exactly who it was that he was snuggled into.

"Even with the time difference, since we aren't taking the train, there's plenty of time…" Harry whispered suggestively.

"That's nice, my love. I think it's a good idea too." She kissed him soundly, possessively.

"You do?" Harry was surprised, nothing could stop Hermione from her morning run.

"Yep, counterclockwise this time, and make sure that we avoid the village if Trader Joe is out as he will talk and talk. Come on, or we'll be late!"

She kissed him once more before donning running gear.

It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair!

-OO—OO—

"I know that I am early, but I was hoping, even if it wasn't complete, that you might have something for me? Maybe a test run? It has been several months after all." It was the last day before school started, and Fred froze in his workplace just behind the curtain that separated the back from the front of the store.

He had been just a tyke when Voldemort had been defeated by Harry Potter, but his brothers had been older when Uncle Fabian had been killed. Both Bill and Charlie had seen the tall masked death eater, and had given memories to the aurors. Fred and George had compared the memories to theirs of the attack of the castle. It was definitely Lord Avery who had been with Voldemort.

And now, in the shop right now, with his unprotected employer, was the deliverer of death himself! Fred would know that voice anywhere. George was in the basement. Fred crept downstairs to hide there, and keep George safe.

It wasn't a death-eater that came looking for them in a short time after that, but their friendly employer.

"You boys! I am going to miss you so much, yes I am! But my patron was just here. He's upset that my prank isn't ready yet. I am having problems.

George could have been a Slytherin, and he proved it in that moment.

"Maybe if we talked it out, that Fred and I could help. Plus, we have access to the library and all."

"True. Alright, well, what I am trying to do is this…"

-OO—OO—

Griselda loved it when a plan came together. "Right this way Lord Potter. As you are married, the wizarding world now recognizes you as an adult. I know that biologically you are. You may come and go from the castle as you like. However, for you safety, if you would please tell me or one of the elves when you do leave as a courtesy, I would appreciate it."

"If Albus realizes this, he may realize that the ICW restraining order would need to be renewed to be enforced. Considering what he did to Lady Potter last March, I'm sure he'll be minding his manners. I've warned him before about you. This is going to be so much fun! Pictures of you two around the world have been circulating for weeks. You both look very healthy. I expect that if Professor McGonagall says that you are ready for sixth year, you are, but am glad that you have decided on fifth year to be safe. Besides, you can start Runes and catch up if you want."

Hermione's laughter at Harry's face made the educator smile.

"What did I do or say, Lady Potter?"

"Hans and Remus have been on him to buckle down and learn them. Now he'll have to, or take something dreadful like divination." Hermione tried to stifle her giggles. She did. Really.

"Laugh it up. Go on. Lady Rav –en -claw." Harry drawled out and pretended to huff as their hostess continued up to the fifth floor. She took a short secret staircase, and Hermione gasped. Their room were rooms, as in multiple and what rooms they were! The door opened into a living room/ common area with two couches that faced each other set up to offer conversation and a nice view of the fire to the right or left depending on where you sat. But it was the sitting area off of the bedroom that she was going wild over. The large bedroom was in the corner of the castle. There was the corner turret right there, and the circular room that was set up with a wide comfortable bench seat all around, and incredible vistas of the Black Lake, and the highlands, and mountains nearby.

What an incredible place to study!

"Thank you again for the gift of the wards. We know that at least two agents of the dark one have tried to get into school and gotten caught. The goblin death mark on the headmaster has grown to fifteen thousand. It gets much higher, and the students will become very creative in finding ways to collect, I assure you.

"And Minerva wanted me to ask if she could have a frame in the living room. She has adopted Hermione, you know. Just loves her. You still can be a part of any house that you like, or be a part of your old house. Tell me later. For now, I'll leave you to settle in. Luna will have to be sorted, and then can come up here after dinner. Welcome back, Potter. I must say that I didn't expect you, but I'm glad that you are back where we need you."

The educator left, and Hermione dragged Harry over to the turret. It was indeed a fine place to snuggle and study. And nibble on tender young wives. Hermione responded well, the Potters decided to take a nap themselves before meeting their friends at dinner.

-OO—OO—

Hermione counted. There were enough rooms for Neville and Luna and for Ellery who was still Harry's shadow. Alastor knocked on the door, and stumbled back for a moment.

"Merlin! James Potter, how?" But the man saw the green intense eyes. Harry was now nearly as tall as his father. And his magical power had grown in leaps and bounds as well. "Knowing and seeing are two different things, Lord Potter. Welcome back."

"Please come in. Make yourself comfortable. Frank tells me that you are to be our private defense tutor with Olaf, him and my godmother. I am glad to have you in that position, sir. May I offer you anything? I know that dinner is in just a short time."

"That's why I'm here. Thought that I should warn you that Albus is waiting at the front doors for you. Has a list of demands before you can start. I 'accidentally' copied them, and gave them to Griselda, and the board of governors. They laughed."

"So, I'm going to have to jump through his hoops?" Harry was confused. He pulled a cold butterbeer from the box and offered one to his bodyguard. He unsurprisingly declined. Harry sipped as he explained.

"Not at all Potter. If the headmaster tries to enforce this list on you, I am to inform them. It won't be pretty. The philosopher's stone, death eater teachers, the large pooch, the wards, healing Frank and Alice, which I know you did not do personally, but you were the source of help. You are the golden boy right now. Try to not molest any goats in public. That, they might object to."

"Oh. Well, um. I don't think that is on Hermione's list." His wife hit his arm playfully. "We have all of the textbooks for fifth year. Even runes." Harry rolled his eyes. What did runes have to do with defeating Dumbledore? Um Voldemort?

"A man after my own heart. I wish I could have been with you kid. Now, here are some of the things that you missed. We need to be quick though."

And Alastor caught them up on the happenings of the castle while they were gone.

-OO—OO—

Harry led Hermione to their seats at the Ravenclaw table. While news of the time accident had made the papers, their marriage had not. Harry was not ashamed of his bride in the least. He just wanted to use the news as a weapon.

He tried not to be nervous about his mum or his newest sibling that was due any time. There was a part of him that was still twelve in some ways. He had been warned about this. Temporal fields were not perfect. It would take time to fully catch up with himself. The Unspeakables only aided and allowed the time travel because the need was so great, and so many were in danger.

The first year students were led in, and there was the lovely Luna Lovegood. Lavender was clearly jealous as the adult blonde waved to what Lavender considered her Nevie-poo, when the boy was sitting as far from the twelve year old witch as he could.

Neville had begged Harry not to invite Lavender for the extra training, back when it was just time spent with Olaf in his torture, rather defense room. Harry told him it was his call. He then did not request that she come with them for the four years of training. Harry understood. But girlfriends hadn't really been available to him the during their time travel. Not with the age differences and rapid changes. Not staying in one place long. Neville and Luna were not engaged. They had grown close during training. They were not really dating, exactly. They were strong friends who liked to kiss sometimes, and cuddle. Good close friends.

Hermione waved to Luna as well. She could not wait to show her friends their tower! Luna was going to love it.

They watched the sorting with interest, and made a seat for Luna as she was sorted into Hermione's and now Harry's house. The girl watched Harry watch the headmaster. This was going to be an interesting year. If they survived that was.

Harry wasn't hungry. He always had trouble eating when he felt threatened. Draco's eyes were suspicious. Ron's hateful. Fred and George's were friendly but clearly troubled as well.

Padma had gotten a look at the now nearly fully grown Harry and burst into tears. He was tall, muscular, handsome, and was so kind and gentle with Hermione! He sat her down, paid attention to her, and clearly listened to what she was saying. He was everything that she wanted, and she had known, deep down, she had known that he was a good wizard. Neville could have been a good substitute, but she was clearly too late there as well. She tried to not think about it.

She was not the only witch who envied Hermione, but that girl's legend had grown in the last few months.

She wasn't sure how it got started, but somehow the healing of Neville parents were now related to her and her phoenix rather than Harry's mother. Which was very bizarre, since they had been helping a dolphin at the time and hadn't even been there. But with everything else that she was rumored capable of, Hermione decided not deny anything.

The witches and wizards of Britain had clearly lost their ability to think or reason. Luna had said it more than once.

Hermione didn't want to take the class, but had to in order to take the test. She signed up for muggle studies. At least it had been updated and improved. She had seen the previous book and wondered how anyone but muggleborns had ever passed the test in the past. The new books and required materials were far superior in every way.

When dinner was over, Abi popped into the hall as they walked to their room.

"I do not knows why, but Abi is still being able to get to Hoggywarts. Your lady mother sends greetings to you. And asks that you come home at weekend. The baby is coming soon she is told. The healer is putting her on treatment. I is needed back. Call me to get the letters."

"We need to find out why. I doubt an elf is going to be the cause of security concerns for the entire castle, but we need to know why she can get in. Hermione, remind me to write to the gnomes about this. What if the wards don't shield against them at all? That could be a potential problem."

Hermione nodded. Luna and Neville were only a few steps back from the couple leading the way to their new home away from home. Luna's bedroom was lovely, in shades of pale green and pale pink and reminded Harry of soft spring flowers. She too had a window seat, but it was not a full round turret. It was a bay window, wide enough for two to sit together, or play tootsies with their backs against opposite walls.

Neville's room was a similar set up but in bold Gryffindor colors. The scarlet covered window seat was an inviting place to read or relax, the four poster bed on the other side at an angle was lovely and perfect for the room. Each had their own on-suite as well. No reason not to with magical plumbing.

It was a quiet Tuesday night. Harry wondered if they could make it the rest of the week without suffering an attack.

What he didn't know what that magic was very much still on his side.

-OO—OO—

"Why did I take so many classes Hermione? I am going to have so much work when I have so much to do!"

Hermione looked at his busy schedule. "You could drop Wards. It's an elective."

"Ha! And Olaf will show me the sad errors of my ways. And if I drop Runes, the same with Remus and Dad. Why can't I just be left alone? You know, no family, stuffed in a closet, no one encouraging me for my own good."

"You would still have me, Harry Potter." Hermione reminded him.

"No I wouldn't. I would have the little girl over there who can't look at me without blushing. I don't want to hurt her feelings again, but da… Hermione look. That kid has been promised me like candy floss to a kid if she is good. It's creepy!"

Hermione looked, and saw the petite redhead look away.

"You like her brothers, why not tell Fred and George the truth about us?"

"If you had Fred and George as brothers, would you believe them about something like that? No, I need Charlie to tell her or Bill. Gringott's just gave him a great raise with all of the new skills he learned. And brought closure to the Fallen-flame clan over their loss by the Lestrange's. Weird about that." Could the knight have prevented the death of three fighters if they had just tried to reason with the goblins from the beginning? If Harry had known about what they were doing at the time, he would have fought for going to Ragnok. But understood that those in leadership did not have the same friendship or level of trust with the goblins that Harry had.

The might-have-beens in life could drive one crazy. Harry had to let it go.

Bellatrix indeed had lost her vault in seizure to the goblins over being responsible for the torture and death of goblin kind. Since Bill provided the evidence of the crime, he got a very nice bonus and a percentage of the vault. It would set up a household, if he ever met a nice witch.

That was one problem in their circle. They didn't run with the nice crowd much. Good and honorable, but deadly. The wizards looking for an old fashioned witch to stay home, take care of the children and mind the homestead would not find those witches in their ranks. Christine was the exception as was Inga. Most witches of the clan were fighters like Brune, Katya and Xandra. If those witches had had children, as Brune wanted to someday, she would have hired someone or got an elf to watch the baby.

Being sixty five or seventy as a witch did not prevent that from being a real dream. Unusual, but not impossible. She just hadn't been ready yet to be a mother.

Harry pulled in his meandering thoughts and made notes. Letter to Bill. Test out of Transfiguration. He was ready for OWLs, Minerva said so. Use that class time to practice. Test out of Herbology. So what if he only got an A or EE and not an O. He was not Hermione. He didn't care. He didn't want his parents to kill him was all. That would make only five classes, one of which was defense with Frank, um, Professor Longbottom. That was going to be fun.

"Hedwig!" Harry had missed his owl. Her bark of disappointment in him was evident. She had spent all of the remaining year and summer with Andi Tonks to prevent her from being confused with all of the temporal fields. Vangie too had spent the time with Daphne for the same reason.

Hermione wasn't going to have time for choir and loaned Vangie to the pretty Slytherin for the time being. She hoped to get her back someday, but for right now, the toad would be happy and safe and singing with her friend.

Hedwig accepted bacon, though it wasn't as good as fresh frogs. She had enjoyed the delicacies, but they were a poor substitute for being with her Harry.

Harry loved the beautiful owl, and just enjoyed being with the gorgeous bird. Nova blinked at Hedwig, who barked back. Hermione laughed. Good, all of the girls were getting along well. No one was stealing all of the bacon, and he had two sevenths of his classes solved.

Then it happened. The head of house Ravenclaw showed up. "The headmaster has requested to see you Lord Potter."

"Thank you, professor. And thank you for welcoming me to your house. I knew that I would not be accepted back easily in Slytherin. This is wonderful news. Hermione, send that note to Mr. Leach. No matter what the professor says is going to happen, I want him to be on alert."

"Yes, my lord." Hermione said, with a bow of her head. She was no subservient wife, but enjoyed the play acting they did in public for fun. And this promised to be either fun or terrifying. Either way, it was going to be an interesting day.

-OO—OO—

Albus Dumbledore had been thrilled to hear that Neville was going to be returning to the castle, but absolutely stunned to hear that Harry Potter was returning as well. It couldn't be! Albus had made such a huge mistake in the wake of losing Molly, and the boy came back? The boy was coming back! Maybe he hadn't gone dark after all and had learned to forgive.

It was time to see what the boy knew. Albus had never been able to get near enough to him for long enough to do any real mind work on the boy. So what if he looked older, his magical scans showed him as barely twelve.

He would have to be careful not to violate the oath though. That had been most unpleasant before. No, he thought the oath could be circumvented with his little tools, but those were gone now. The oath turned out to be very real, and he had lost good people tempting magic. He would not make the same mistake again. Madame Pomfrey refused to treat him for anything, as did many of the healers at St. Mungo's.

He had to be careful to not be hurt. He was in trouble with the healers and the goblins. Thin ice would be safer than where he stood.

-OO-OO-

Flitwick, Alastor, and Harry all came up the stairs. The gargoyle might have rocks for brains, but he remembered Alastor and opened before anyone had said a word. They ascended into the viper pit, rather the headmaster's office.

Harry swept in royally. There were only two chairs, so he waited patiently for the headmaster to either conjure or transfigure new seating arrangements. The old mage sat with eyes twinkling, and said nothing. Harry pulled out an ominous looking bound leather book, and made a note in it.

The boy then noticed the one of the painting's on the wall. He bowed.

"Grandfather, I bid thee a pleasant day."

Phineas Black smiled and winked at the boy but stayed quiet. Harry took the hint and went over to stand quietly. He looked at his watch, noted the time and sighed. He took out a stoppered bottle, just in case, and took several air samples. He trusted Alastor's eye to see magic if there had been potion in the air. He looked at his watch, looked at the headmaster, and waited.

This was a tool used by aurors all of the time to break difficult perps. The thing of it was, he was missing his grueling exercise session with Olaf right now and would have the perfect excuse. So Harry was in no hurry to leave. He was patient, and could start reading a book.

Then he felt it. And saw the wand movement! The headmaster could do the spell silently but needed a wand.

His attack hit Harry's mind, and what Albus thought he saw was the mind of a twelve year old. Making and sailing small boats with his father. Flying on brooms, playing tag with his siblings, but as the headmaster followed the boy on the broom, he was leading him to a special room. The third floor corridor that had a special dog. A three headed dog.

The dog that greeted the headmaster was the size of a Chihuahua. That's because it was, well, sort-of. It was a three-headed Chihuahua. The dog growled and barked viciously in its high pitched way. The thing about Chihuahuas is that they are incredibly protective and think that they are the size of original Fluffy in their minds if not in their bodies.

The headmaster looked around, and saw that the trapdoor was open, so entered the room, sliding past the Chihuahua Cerberus, and headed to the trapdoor. The outer door shut and locked quietly, unheard and unseen by the wizard. Then the trapdoor shut with a bang, leaving the wizard in the dark. Alone. And the dog was growling and coming closer and closer. The yapping bark deepened, filling the room, and then he felt it. Drool. Not a spot of it, but a glob of it hit his head. The Cerberus had grown, and was getting ready to rip him limb from limb!

With a start, the headmaster seemingly fell into his chair. He looked around wildly, waving his wand about, causing the other wizards in the room to go into the next stage of readiness. But they held their hexes.

The old man patted his hair and beard, and found them quite dry.

"You're dismissed, Mr. Potter."

"You never asked him anything, headmaster. Unless you have official school business, leave my students alone!"

"Of course Filius. Good day, Alastor."

Harry bowed once more to his ancestor, and left the wizard's office. Remus owed him a galleon. He said that it wouldn't work, but it did! It really did!

Flitwick was fuming. "Of all the nerve! And on the first day of class too! Sitting there, staring at you and never saying a word. I am writing Augusta Longbottom. Have the man checked for senility."

Alastor barked a laugh. "That might explain it. Care to share what happened back there Potter?"

"Indeed I do. But let's tell Olaf together. He'll never believe me if you don't back me up."

"I've had a hankerin' for a pint of Rosmerta's sparklin' mead. Expensive though."

"I can't stay – share the memory with me later!" Filius laughed at their antics and double-timed it back to his classroom.

"Fine, fine. How much is this going to cost me?"

"Are you trying to bribe your bodyguard into providing you an alibi, dog-breath?" Olaf asked him.

Harry lost it and started rolling on the floor in laughter. He couldn't stop laughing for a time.

"OK, OK, I'll explain before I get hexed, but you will find it funny too when I tell you what happened. You know how Remus always mocked my Cerberus defense mechanism?"

Mad-eye had responded to the request for better mind shields after Japan. Sirius had been less than forthcoming for the reasons, but Moody had helped Harry to improve them.

"Wait, what? That little Chihuahua? You didn't? The headmaster – he didn't?" Alastor was speechless. On a student! The headmaster tried to do Legilimens on a student? He had done so right in front of him too, oh was he going to get it! Alastor didn't know what to say. Other than to ask the boy if he needed a mind healer. That could not have been comfortable. And he didn't think that his student was strong enough yet to keep Albus out!

"No, you don't understand. It worked just like I planned, and the headmaster got trapped. He left without getting anything but drooled on and scared. I could smell it."

Alastor now started laughing. "Can you share your memory?"

"Sure thing. Let me put it in here, and here you go. Do be careful with that. I want to make sure that dad sees that and makes Remus pay up. I want my galleon he owes me for this!" Harry handed over the samples of air, and a new vial of silvery strands.

"I can't wait to share this now! Alright Potter, you welched out on me pint. But fair is fair, this is worth a lot more gold that a pint after all."

"Now that the fun and games are over Mister Potter, I want fifty burpies for you missing exercises. Alastor never did vouch for you after all."

"But Olaf, the memory. You know what. Never mind. I just wish that you had been there too so that you could have seen his face, patting his beard and hair for Chihuahua drool." Why did his loving father insist on private tutors? Black gold was going to this man for him to be tortured, well treated this way!

"Less talk, more work. Chihuahua breath."

Harry got down, did the push up, jumped as high as he could, and did the next one. If Olaf were really angry, Harry would have been doing a lot more of these as a punishment. No, this was the defense tutor in a good mood. Sadistic, amoral, son of a goat…

-OO—OO—

Hermione loved Nova, the bird was a jewel. They were walking together, when Hermione found herself picked up and flashed into their room.

'I am sorry my friend, but I felt something with evil intent nearby. I did not want to risk you getting hurt! I will go and look and return.'

The bird ignored Hermione's pleas to stay, and was back in a moment.

'I do not understand. I know what I felt. It was gone. I will be on better guard. Where do you want to go next?'

'Where's Ellery? Is he alright?' Hermione asked.

The bird returned her to where they had been. The bodyguard had felt something odd too, and commended the bird for the quick action. He was sad that he had not been brought along, and said so. She promised that she would not make that mistake again.

Hermione continued to her first class. Muggle studies.

She debated silencing herself before going into class, and decided to find someone from Hufflepuff to sit next to instead.

The girls there tended to be nicer than Ravenclaws and far more chatty. Hermione could listen and take notes and learn. She after all knew nothing! Nothing at all about muggles!

-OO—OO—

Friday finally came, and they had tried very hard to keep up with homework. Harry had scheduled two OWL exams, which normally would be at the ministry since it wasn't year end, but Griselda was curious, and wanted to observe his. Pulling strings, she got them scheduled for the next Saturday. Which was perfect. They were going home this coming weekend, and again for Hermione's birthday. They needed some time to look for the horcrux so couldn't go home every weekend.

When they got home, Harry's mum and dad were not there. The elves were dashing about, and Lily Belle was crying for her mum. When she saw Harry, she dashed into his arms. He couldn't understand a word, and Darla was crying too.

Harry motioned Hermione to sit down on the comfy sofa, and put Lily Belle in her lap. Then he commanded all Potter elves to him, front and center and silent!

All but Tory came. Which was not unexpected. As Tory was the elf who looked over Harry growing up, he would tend to help at odd errands, and not always be available to him. Lord Potter growled at his upset staff.

"Zeb, you may return to Switzerland, unless you can tell me why the house is crazy."

"Yes, Lord Potter. I mean. I can." Zeb pointed to the weather alarms. "A ship sent out for help. All of the wizards went. Lord Black is being hurt, so Lady Black is going to him. They is at Pirate's Cove, but needing help. All adults leave children and elves here, and then weather alarm go off for island. Need to evacuate."

Harry shook his head. "I want you to listen to the instructions first before leaving. Darla, take Charlus and Lily Belle to Oma Inga's. If she is not there, go home there. You have food and clothes there for days. You will be safe and fine. Lenny, take James and all of the children's school things. The rest of the elves will do storm patrol quickly. You know the drill. Get everything not bolted down inside quickly. Now, we will check on Mum and Dad and join you in Switzerland just as soon as we can. It might not be until tomorrow though, so don't panic if we aren't there tonight. Lily Belle, Charlus, James. I love you. I will keep you safe, I promise. I will check on you soon. Now, all of you go!"

"Yes, Lord Master Harry Potter, sir!" And elves started winking out and about. Lily Belle had stopped crying from Hermione's cuddles.

"We need to get to Pirate's Cove, see if anyone needs help, and then get things squared away in Switzerland." Harry told Hermione.

"Nova, can we get a ride, please?"

With a sweet trill, they were aloft and gone.

-OO—OO—

Healing is a wonderful process. Healing with rune stones makes a magical person the focus of healing energy. When one is nine and a half month's pregnant with a witch, resonating a large amount of magical energy can be overwhelming to a baby. After the first minute, the baby was kicking rapidly, after two, she was flailing.

Then she started letting the world know that she was unhappy and wanted whatever it was to stop!

Fortunately for her badly injured daddy, the first three minutes had been enough to reattach his leg, and get him started on the path to health. Healer then turned patient, and needed her own specialist who was expecting the call.

It was not the birth Christine wanted, or had hoped for. The baby was in fetal distress and needed healing, she needed healing, and Sirius needed healing. It was a terribly stressful very bad day. For part of it. But the fifth of September was registered in several places including a sacred book of Black progeny.

Dorea Andromeda Isabella Esmerelda Black entered the world, and from the first moments of birth, she let everyone around her know that she was a witch, was powerful, that she was unhappy, and she was going to wreak havoc until she was happy.

Lights flickered, parchments swirled in a magical cyclone, and her waiting bassinette swayed.

Abi and Nova managed to get her calmed down with singing that Hermione joined as they walked in. The baby calmed down. And the patients received their healing. As Christine looked into the bright blue eyes of her very alert baby, she greeted her.

"Hello little one. You're going to meet your daddy tomorrow I think." She was able to get the baby to nurse a bit. They both were quite tired after that. "For right now, mummy needs to sleep. I love you, Dorea. I love you so much!"

Christine offered the baby to her elf, and fell asleep very quickly. Harry and Hermione got to see their new little sister. And then check on Harry's father.

"I've got a new broom idea for you. One that withstand hurricane winds. We saved Trader Joe, and his crew, but not his ship. At least not for now. Might be able to salvage it later." Lord Black looked terrible to Hermione's eyes, but she was used to seeing the normal type of healing that Christine could do. The rune stones weren't even put away in their pouch.

Hermione, who had watched the procedure several times, put the stones on her father-in-law. She brought out her wand.

"Sanus bellator, Harry. Help me."

Hermione started the chant, far more melodically than Lady Black had ever sung before. Her phoenix joined her, and the power swelled as Harry chanted. She focused the energy, and soon Sirius Black was not only healed, but sleeping peacefully. Several people had come at the sound of chanting the wizards who knew what was happening joining in to help.

Hermione put the rune stones away in their pouch, and gave them to Abi for safe keeping. She turned to Harry.

"I could really use a snack and a nap, my lord."

And if Harry hadn't seen it coming, his wife would have collapsed to the hard floor, but Harry had caught her in time, and laid her down in an empty bed next to his father's. He thanked the people for helping with his father.

Harry pulled his wand and scanned them both. They were both fine, just unconscious. He covered them both with a blanket, and ask a resort elf to bring simple broth for his lady. The healer helping with his mother came over to check on Sirius and left promising to return soon.

Three people showed up soon afterwards, one in green, a ledger in hand, and stern looks on their faces. The healer from the other room had a guilty look on her face and darted by to the other side of the hall.

Maybe the very bad day wasn't over quite yet.

-OO—OO—

Sirius Black woke with a start. He didn't remember nearly losing a leg to the sea, nor did he remember how bad his injuries were. He woke across the hall from his healing wife and their new daughter. He got up, and went to check on her.

He thought he remembered Harry and Hermione being there, but they were not there now. Perhaps they had gone to be with the other children. They had left in a rather bad way after all. Where was Remus? Right, he and Katya were on a mission, Evangeline was doing research at headquarters for something or other, and most of the other adults had left for Switzerland already.

"Well, hello! My lady, would you like to introduce us?" Sirius said quietly. His newest child was nursing, cuddled close in her mother's arms, and he didn't want to disturb her.

But the baby knew that voice and looked around for it.

The gnomes had wrapped the baby in pink, so Sirius correctly guessed that he had a new daughter from this. Why they didn't use the more traditional puce green was a mystery, but he wasn't complaining. He liked pink on his little girl.

"Darling, you're better! How is that possible? But I'm glad. This is Dorea. And you my angel, this is your daddy."

"Good morning, sweet girl." Sirius brush his lips on her forehead. Every single one of his children had that as a first greeting, and he saw no reason to change it.

"I felt it love. The healing. Thank you. I'm fine, just like always. But where is Harry?"

"They were both here last night. I was so tired. I fell asleep I think. The healer wants me here for a few days.

The healer came in and checked on the baby. The baby was done eating, and her scan looked very good. Very healthy. It was finally his turn to hold his newest princess.

"Lord Black, if you like, now that you are out of danger, we can move your bed into this room. I want to keep you both here for a time. You have elves at home, watching the children? The gnomes can send a note to any witch or wizard you like if you want someone to check on them.

"Actually, we'll wait for Harry to come back. He was here last night…"

Her sour look made him stop talking.

"The young couple from last night? They are in custody right now. I don't know the details, just a bit from a note that was left from last shift. Don't worry, they are safe. They will not be hurt. They've been taken to the high council. You need to relax, mum." The healer banished a sleeping potion to the soon-to-be distraught mother. The father looked at his new baby, feelings of needing to be a twin very strong right now.

"My lord, please. The gnomes clearly love you. Please. Put the baby in her cradle, and lay down. Rest. Sleep."

The potion that was banished into his stomach was slightly stronger, he would be out all day. He was levitated to the bed next to his wife.

The healer picked up the new baby. "Welcome to the world Dorea. Don't worry, your mum and dad will be fine by tonight or tomorrow. You are here in Pirate's Cove. You are going to be fine. My name is Marisha. I will be singing to you and feeding you when your mum can't."

Dorea yawned and fell asleep. The healer set her down carefully, did her normal morning scans on the adults. She redid Sirius' twice, confused as to how he had healed so fast, but this was the Caribbean. She only worried about things that she could and should do something about.

A man being healthy? That was no problem. Why make it one?

-OO—OO—

There was a myth surrounding the town that the name of the city came from all of the great cold winds coming off of the large body of water that Chicago was next to. Not so.

It was named from all of the politicians spouting off and blowing hot air. Harry felt that this was true for most political dealings, and tried to prepare for the conclave as best he could. The cold wind had not reassured him. He wanted his solicitor if it came to hot wind blowing. But had no way of contacting him at the moment.

They had been detained the night before, and brought to a small room. It had a large bed, loo, shower and toiletries of the single use variety. It was clearly for visitors.

Their wands had been taken, and the door locked. Hermione had been put into the bed by the witch levitating her in, and he was told that they would be summoned in the morning. There were a few stale snacks on the table, tepid coffee, not that he wanted caffeine that late, and not much else.

Harry looked at Nova, who popped in and settled on the bed frame.

"So, Hermione's just tired, not hurt, right?" Harry asked her.

The bird tucked her head into her wing. Right. She clearly wasn't so it was left to him to worry. Harry fell right to sleep though.

In the morning, Hermione and Nova were gone, and he had not heard anything. Which rather scared him. There was a part of him that really wanted his dad right now, and another part of him that wanted to kill things until he found his Hermione.

At least he was breathing, which was Alastor's definition of a good morning.

The table now had a sad looking roll, a cup of what smelled like coffee, and a blob of something pinkish. What that preserves of some kind? He tried calling for all seven of his elves, tried to walk out of the door, wandlessly unlock it, but nothing worked.

He tried sitting, and mentally reviewing his rune homework. There was going to be a preliminary quiz tomorrow, just to see what people knew, so it would be alright if he got no points. But he didn't want to embarrass himself either.

He tried using the roll to practice writing runes in the pink stuff on the small plate. That worked very well, until some dripped onto his finger and he licked it. The stuff was all sugar, bleh! His mother would have banished such from the house.

And this was a hospital?

Finally, three people came, and two were in ICW auror uniforms. They were such a familiar touch of home that he nearly ran to them in relief.

His reaction was not what they were expecting however.

"Well you come with us sir? It is time for the tribunal."

"Wait, what? Don't I get to floo my solicitor?" Harry asked.

"Do you know what a phone is? Never mind. You don't need a lawyer, and neither does your girlfriend. Just tell the truth."

Then Harry got a look, a look he had seen a thousand different versions of. The death glare. Hans had the best. These young wizards had a good copy of it, but it wasn't the same. Except to make Harry feel better.

"Thank you." The boy-who-lived said sincerely.

Confused, the aurors hustled him into the conference room, and put him into a chair. They then left to go guard the door from the inside.

Harry saw his lady at the other end and cheered up a bit. She looked tired and stressed, but did not look like she had killed anyone yet today. So he knew that she had been treated just fine. Unless they had fed her breakfast. Hermione was happy with simple cereal or a piece of fruit for breakfast, but poison her, and she would be grumpy with you.

He couldn't tell her mood. Where was Nova? Presumably, the bird was curious, or she would have had them out of there long before. Phoenixes. Who knew that they had a sense of humor?

Right, bird doo. He did know it, he just didn't expect to be on the receiving end of that humor again so soon.

The wall on one side opened up. Harry was not allowed to go near Hermione, but his lady was now standing, and five people in white came into the room, and sat in elevated judgement.

For a moment, he had a terrifying flashback to the trial of Bill and Molly Weasley, and he shuddered. Healer or no, he wouldn't let them hurt his Hermione!

The one in the middle looked to be of an age to have talked to Napoleon and people were calling him High Chancellor.

The judges talked among themselves, then talked to the healer, one of the three people that had come to collect them from the island. All of this was done without their input, or even without them being allowed to hear more than the faintest word now and again.

The putrid green was another comforting color to Harry, so his stress level was much less than it had been without aurors and healers around.

"May we have your names for the record please?" The healer looked to Hermione.

"I am Hermione Eugenia Madelaine Cassiopeia of House Potter." Like Lilly Belle, Hermione had added a few names to her married name, partially at Harry mum's insistence. She wanted all of her children easily found on any marauder's map, and the longer the name, the easier to spot.

"And you, sir?" The woman turned to him.

Harry had not had a proper meal and was tempted to add 'baconless' to his name here, but they probably wanted something to check against the official record.

"I am Harry James Orion Black Potter. Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Baron Peverell. Descendent of Salazar Slytherin. Descendent of Godric Gryffindor. Wielder of Sting." Harry bowed. He really wished he had waited to name his blade after he had grown up a bit. Luna's fault in a way. Too late now.

The people were all talking rapidly in undertones now. A healer came over and scanned him, and then Hermione and back.

This was fun.

"Well, that makes this council much simpler. Harry, Lord Potter, please stand."

They waited.

"Did you participate in a healing exercise last night at a place known as Pirate's Cove, Nassau, Bahamas?"

"Yes, good healer."

"And did you assist a qualified healer?"

Harry looked at Hermione. They all had some healing training, and had their medic credentials. Would that be enough?

"I know that Hermione is not a full healer. However, we both have our level 'A' certificates for in the field healing. There was a full healer on site, but she was occupied with my mother's delivery of my sister and aftercare. There was a storm in the area, and we did not know when more help was arriving."

Should he add the last?

"And if I may be so bold, we have seen this procedure a hundred times. Participated as helpers many times over."

Harry was trying to remember what the penalties were for healing without a license. It was probably a fine. Or maybe community service. They would not be imprisoned for this.

He hoped.

"We have Lady Potter's testimony from earlier. While threat of death may not have seemed imminent, it is clear that Lord Black had suffered grievous injury. This tribunal finds that the healing was not only reasonable, but well done and should be commended. Lady Potter, as you have already completed many healing courses, and seem to have a natural gift in this field, we of the high council want to encourage you in the strongest language to continue your pursuit of knowledge of the healer's arts. If you are unable to gain an apprenticeship at your current school, please write or contact us, and we will work with healers in your area.

"We have enough aurors and warriors, my lady, but few that can truly heal. Do you know how many die every day that could have been helped? Britain in particular has been attacked by dark forces. The potions master that taught at Hogwarts for a decade, a death eater, had a secret goal. He was under orders to make sure as few healers and aurors came out of that school as possible! The country's healing core attacked by the dark lord that wanted to take away as much help as possible from the common wizard. It is abominable, and taking time to recover. You could be one of the leaders there, my lady, to help in that recovery.

"We implore you to think about this. Feel free to tour our facilities here, and ask any questions that you like. When you are ready, we can return you to the Bahamas or England. Your choice."

The ancient man held up a hand, and had a minion deliver a business card to Hermione. "I am Cathan Edwards my lady. I do hope that I hear from you soon. Please feel free to contact me directly."

"The tribunal is ended. Go in Peace."

"We go in Peace, may you go in Peace as well." Hermione replied as she had heard her mother-in-law intone many times, and added a graceful curtsey as well.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a minute, and then embraced. For a horrible time, they thought that they were going to be separated, imprisoned. Their public affection was as chaste as Harry could make, but it promised his beloved many more such kisses, and more, just as soon as they got behind closed doors.

Hermione insisted on going on the offered tour, while Harry had just wanted to get back to his parents. But he could see that this was important to her, and it was still early. At least they were not late back to school.

Harry saw so much need here! Hermione held his arm, and they learned that the hospital was receiving fewer and fewer healer entries as more opportunities for women opened in other fields. Not that that was a bad thing but in the past, when sexist prejudices reigned, being a healer was one of few professional choices available to women. Not that wizards did not make good healers too.

Anyone with magic and the desire to help others could be a healer. A potions mastery, as Hermione nearly had already in terms of practice if not paperwork, was only part of the training needed.

Albus Dumbledore had much to answer for someday. Being a party to evil, and yet it was Harry who was labeled the Grey Lord.

The couple, humbled and saddened by what they learned, returned to the island. Nova had not been with them until they were ready to go. She too seemed a little low, and Hermione sung a song for her companion that Harry had written.

 _'Whenever you see the wounded heart, or see the streaming tear._

 _'Know that hope is around the corner, and help is coming near._

 _'I will never forsake or abandon or leave thee completely alone._

 _'I am with thee, with thee forever, and magic will always atone._

 _'Magic you are and magic you will be forever and a day._

' _Magic you are and magic you will be forever and a day._

Nova brightened, and in a flaming leap, jumped high, and flashed them away.

-OO—OO—

Dumbledore wandered the castle, looking for something. He was thinking about his chess board, and wishing that he had more pieces on it. The werewolf refused to come to the castle. He offered to meet the headmaster at Three Broomsticks, or any other place, but he couldn't risk the gnomish wards.

The headmaster kicked himself. He didn't have control of those wards either! Werewolves, vampires, lethifolds, dementors. The list of dark creatures it would keep out was impressive. The truth was that Remus Lupin, as ICW auror, had a way of getting into any and all gnomish wards just as long as he stay certified. But he didn't want the headmaster to know about that side of his life. So he had to play the poor werewolf with the warehouse job and being banned from the school.

The headmaster wanted to meet with him, make sure that the boy was still his with some subtle mind probes, but dared not. A seventh year Slytherin boy had bought the headmaster a pint of Rosmerta's best ale, and if the barmaid hadn't been pushed in the crowded room, she would not have touched the mug to catch it from spilling, but she was and she did, and she wound up on the Gringott's bank floor, covered in Rosmerta's best and being surrounded by axes as she had done an illegal portkey entry into the main banking area.

The boy wasn't even fined when they had done the trace! No, the goblins had laughed, kept the mug, cleaned up the girl and sent her back with a promise of a bonus to the bounty if she helped succeed in capturing the headmaster.

Having grown up in the shadow of the castle, her loyalties were to him still, so Albus learned all. But it did not mean that everyone there felt the same, and the headmaster had angered a lot of students recently. No, he would be staying in the castle, and relying on owls to deliver his messages to his few remaining pawns.

He would have to be careful. He knew a place that could help him. Yes. He needed the werewolf, the knight on his board. Needed to talk to him. Needed more pieces.

Then he saw a movement of red and red ahead of him. The wizard caught up quickly to the upset child.

"Whatever is the matter, little Ginevra, can I help?" He asked. This girl had no mind shields. He could read her as easily as a book.

"Hello Headmaster." The girl curtseyed. A lifetime of memories. She still trusted him, believed in him. "I miss home, which is silly. My mum isn't there. My daddy is busy with his new family. He won't let me in to his apartment there to visit. He just walks with me and spends time in the library. It isn't very homey there."

The headmaster saw it all! The girl wanted to sneak a prank potion into the astronomy teacher's tea. It would turn her skin pale and her hair red for a time. This girl hated the woman!

How could this be used to his advantage?

Then he saw it. She wanted Harry Potter for herself still, and had a dozen different ways of playing pranks on Miss Granger. And had books on love potions. How interesting! Maybe he found himself a mini-Molly.

"Your mother taught you potions, did she not?" The headmaster asked kindly.

The girl nodded. "She used to say that I was going to better than she ever was. That I was going to be one of the Slug Club, be a star! She used to try so hard! He never noticed her though, she was a Prewitt, no money, no connections. But me, I was going to be Harry Potter's betrothed."

"You mustn't give up on your dreams, young Ginevra. And I would be willing to help you. I loved your mother dearly. She was a good and kind friend. I hope that one day, you and I can be friends just as she and I were. Would you like to walk with me for a time? I can show you some interesting things about your new home here."

There was a flash in her mind about the funeral, a wave of distrust towards him. He thought that he had obliviated all of the 'talk' that Bill had given her about him on her first day at Hogwarts. But he hadn't had enough time then to do more than that. Then her thoughts were again of loneliness. Missing her mother and family. Anger at the new wife. Anger at Hermione Granger.

While the headmaster introduced her to sets of armor and different portraits he started planting seeds. Harry Potter may be betrothed, but his real parents would never have approved of this French witch with her haughty tone and pureblood manners. It was probably her fault about the time accident. And six or seven years age difference was nothing for a wizard. Albus' own mother was thirty years junior to his father after all.

Smiling, he left the girl with a small bag of untainted sweets, just in case one of her brothers checked, a pat on the head, and a promise to show her more of the castle another time.

The headmaster went back to his office, tented his hands together, fingers tap-dancing. A new piece. He had a new piece!

Whether pawn or queen would be told in time, but that little witch was smart, talented and motivated. Albus knew the only reason the girl wasn't sorted into Slytherin was because the girl begged the sorting hat not to get her in trouble with her family. Crocodile tears could work even on magical items at times it appeared.

-OO—OO—

The weather on Nassau was blustery, but that island had missed the worst of the storm. His parents were sleeping, so the couple cooed over baby Dorea, who grasped Harry's finger strongly and looked deep into his eyes for a moment. It was hard leaving the island, but Harry had to check on his siblings.

"I love you, sister. Don't worry, you are safe. And loved. I will be back." Harry kissed her forehead, and she smiled. And fell asleep, still holding his finger.

With tears in their eyes, the couple got Harry untangled from the baby, and they both jotted quick notes to the parents. They spoke with a healer, and found out that Sirius was out for the day would not be awake before they had to be back at school. His mother would be awake to feed the baby, and made a time to come back for a short visit with his siblings.

Harry would just have to come after class tomorrow, which was their morning, and check in to see his dad. And mum and new sister.

The couple then were flamed to Switzerland. By this time, Harry had gone for hours without food or anything to drink. The children were at Oma Inga's house, where it was late afternoon. Harry started to go home to get food, but was waved to a seat.

Inga had not gone with them in their time travel, but stayed there and managed the homestead. She was still providing meals for the warriors at home, and loved the company and hustle-bustle twice a day. For right now, Harry's sibs had gone from working on their studies at the table to near tackling their older brother.

Lily Belle had turned into an alien, Hermione teased, and was now a Klingon.

"Ha, ha!"

"Good rebuttal there sis. Now. Let's sit down, let me eat something, and you can ask me all the questions you want."

For a time, Hermione was concerned that Harry had picked up a certain loud-mouth's manners, but that concern was short lived. After a few bites, he slowed down, actually chewed and listened to all three of the children.

"Ok, here's what I know. The storm wasn't too bad, and has turned to rain now. The elves can have the island cleaned up in a jiffy, but only once we get the all clear from Trader Joe. He's concerned that some evil weather witch is involved. I don't think so. He lost his boat for a time and is upset.

"Mum is fine. I'll take you all to visit after dinner."

They all shared a round of hugs, and James sat very close to Hermione, asking for help he didn't need, and didn't pull away when she put her arm around him. Charlus sat next to Harry on the other side, and was a lot happier to have him there.

With seeing and being with Harry for a week each time he was gone for three months, the siblings were still close. They accepted Harry's adult form just fine. He and Charlus were now seven almost eight years apart in age, but emotionally close.

He hoped that after this year, he could leave school, return home, figure out a way to educate his siblings at home, and keep everyone safe from all of the evil that kept creeping up in life. He pulled out his own homework after the questions petered out, as did Hermione. They sat in studious companionable silence. While he studied runes, she her muggle studies, there was a feeling that snuck into the room after the stormy day.

There was Peace.

-OO—OO—

"Katya, are you sure that you know how that contraption works?" Remus whinged. He hadn't seen his mate in two weeks. Two weeks! And Katya hadn't been with her girlfriend during that time either, so both warriors were a little edgy.

"Listen, puppy, it is simple. We point it around. If something is nearby, this gem is supposed to glow. Germany is a big country. Even with a hundred of us looking, it is going to take time. And unless I misunderstood Hans' briefing, the entity we are tracking is mobile. For those of you on the basic reading program that means moving."

Remus sensed something, and waved her quiet. She was about to object, but saw him make the hand sign to pull her wand. OK, good. He wasn't just pissed at her, there was something. She tried to reach out with her senses.

There!

Remus was about to stun, when the elf became visible.

"Tory, what the he..heck? You nearly got hurt!" Katya demanded.

"Team twelve is finding something, great Valkyrie Katya."

Hermione didn't like being called mistress, so all of the elves were now calling the fighting witches of their group that. She liked it, so hadn't objected. No one else had either.

They were what they were after all.

"Great! So take us there, please." Remus asked.

Tory nodded. Grabbing their hands, they were brought to the Black Forest, and into a beehive of activity. Good. Progress.

He just wanted to find the spirit of Voldemort, banish it, and get back to London. He enjoyed the not-quite-fixing up of the house there. That project was temporarily abandoned while chasing ghosts here. He needed a break and his mate. Badly.

Remus sniffed the air, and ran towards a group of people. There! Being careful not to sneak, he walked up and got Evangeline's attention. She grabbed his hand, and pointed to the speaker. They impatiently waited for the wizard, who clearly loved the sound of his own voice, to stop talking. Good, great! They were not assigned to any duties for the moment.

The werewolf found himself attacked, but this type he could deal with. "There's a lovely forest all around us. What to go for a run?" He suggested waggling his eyebrows.

Evangeline giggled cutely. "Give me a ten second start. Close your eyes. No apparating! No, better, twenty seconds. And no cheating!"

She took off, and he counted. He didn't cheat. At twenty though, he was off like a shot. Her scent drove his winged feet, and he playfully chased his mate down.

-OO-OO—

Harry and Hermione had so much going on that they agreed to individually think about what happened at the hospital, and make time to talk with all of the parents at Hermione's birthday.

The Grangers had just been leasing facilities before the group's time journey. After they got back, they went to the Ministry of Magic in Nassau, and scheduled their potions master's tests. Three weeks and five hundred galleons each later, they had their official potions mastery parchment.

They opened up a shop in Ithaca Crossroads in Geneva, as they were too well known in Nassau to be mere shopkeepers there. Not that they couldn't have brewed potions in the backroom, but the couple loved being able to work together, interact with people. Hear their customer's needs, and help.

It was better than being dentists, as they could understand what these people were saying, and didn't have to deal with the halitosis. After all, they made several good cures for that.

As long as they were already in Switzerland, Hermione had to stop in and see her parents. They were happy and busy. It was Sunday, so the shop was closed, but they were still brewing, and sorting packages. Getting ready for another day.

She hugged her parents, and just listened to them chatter about the goings on of the last few weeks. She asked them about why they had become dentists, and why the switch to potions, and if they were happy.

Emma stopped bustling, and poured tea for all three of them. "What is it Hermione? Did you and Harry have a fight?"

She shook her head no, and explained about healing Sirius, and the consequences of it.

"You can do the miracle rock thing! Sweetheart! I am so proud of you! Anyone can destroy. A rock, club, gun or wand and you have the potential for damage, small and great. But healing, real healing? You don't see the world the way we do. So many people in pain. We help to relieve it, for a time. But you can cure it. That is a gift."

That her father said this was touching. He had served in the military, and kept the trim fitness of that training all his life. Emma reached out with both hands, one to each of the others.

"What are you going to do, love?"

"I don't know mum! Harry has this madman after him, and I wanted to help! To stand with him! And now, if I pursue this, there are all of these oaths, and I will never be able to fight again! Never be a Valkyrie again! I won't be anything important ever again!"

This one hit Emma hard.

"Hermione, when my mother was a girl, she wanted to be an architect. At that time, the field was very male dominated, and without people helping her, it was an impossible goal. She wanted me to be a doctor. I think she was disappointed that I went into dentistry, but that is where I wanted to go. Well, actually I wanted to be a dancer, but I was too short and too plump to be a good ballerina."

"You are not overweight!" Hermione objected.

"The teacher at the time thought so, but I digress. What I am saying is that many women fought hard so that they could be anything, but you know what happened in that fight? Suddenly, it became wrong to be a mother somehow."

Emma brushed back a few tears. "Look at Christine. She teaches her children, stays home with them. Granted, they have the money to do this, but I've seen her live in very humble circumstances with no complaints. If she had to live in a tent to be with her children, then that is what she would do. And not bat an eye. Because she views motherhood to be a worthwhile career."

Emma looked at Hermione. "Sirius has said it, and tries to live it. Children are the only real wealth a man can have. Look at the fighting witches and their choices. Remember what I have taught you about choice and consequences. If you want the consequences of having no children, then you have many choices in career. If you want to have a family, and be close to them, then that too will dictate your choices. You cannot be the superhero, on missions all of the time, leaving home for months at a time, and still be close to your children. It is impossible."

Hermione had tears in her eyes. Her dreams! Brune, Katya, Xandra were one example. Christine, Inga another. People in the middle. Her own mother, who had worked part time summers so much when she was younger, and always took off mid-July to mid-August for travel and family time.

If she was a Valkyrie, she would be in training all of the time and fighting and missions and more training for the next mission, yes sir, yes sir, three bags full. It wasn't the freedom, the chance to prove herself that it appeared to be.

Hermione hugged her father, then her mother, holding on for a much longer time than normal.

"Thank you so much. I think that you have helped me to decide something, mum. I love you."

"Glad that I could help, dear."

"Want to come with us when we visit the baby?"

"Next time. Christine won't want a mass of visitors right now. Do bring her these from us though."

She handed over several bottles, and Hermione laughed. It was a type of sleeping potion that allowed nursing mothers to wake, feed the baby, and get back to sleep, and need less than the normal amount to feel healthy and well-rested. Healer tested and approved.

There was going to be flak in her becoming a healer. Hermione could foresee it now clearer than any seer. She made a mental note to write Cathan Edwards, High Chancellor of the healers. And she needed to talk to Poppy Pomfrey. She had offered to mentor her before. She would be supportive. But there was going to be a backlash about this.

But really. Shouldn't she be able to do what magic was calling her to do? And who was important in this decision? She counted it up. Five souls that really mattered. Her parents, Harry's parents, and Harry.

Three out of four of the parents were a type of healer.

This was a big step, a huge choice. But it was the right one for her and her family and future family.

-oOo—oOo—

After the couple got back that night, they put on quiet music, and danced on their balcony in the moonlight.

It had been a very busy and very stressful time, but they put aside the world and just held one another. And swayed to the music.

"I am so glad my love." Harry said. He was supportive of any decision she made, but was happy that she was thinking of leaving the fighting to others. She would be safe! His heart rejoiced, and he held her close.

They were going to have a family one day. He knew it! He wanted it, and now, now he felt that peace that a major milestone had come into their lives and they had made a correct choice to be on the best path.

Hermione ask him if he was ready to pay up on some of the homework kisses he owed her for her help earlier in the week. He smiled, and pulled her in close. And paid his tutor. She smiled back, and held him closer. They danced for a time more, then he swept her into his arms and headed for their bed.

Harry gave her those kisses again. They went to sleep snuggled into one another.

Far away, Lily Potter, playing with one of her grandchildren, smiled. He had her eyes, and Hermione's impossible messy hair from her youth. She buzzed his tummy, and he laughed.

"Your mummy loves you so much! Yes she does! She just made a choice that allows you to live little one. Good for her. I like that girl, yes I do, yes I do!"

The beautiful redhead held him close as he fell asleep, and the woman kissed his forehead.

-OO—OO—


	18. Chapter 18 - Found and Lost and Found

Chapter 18

 **A/N: I don't own Monty Python or Harry Potter. But I bet Harry could talk to him, if he wanted to.**

The next week was extremely busy. After the brief visit to Nassau and the new baby, the couple had returned the children to Oma Inga's care and returned to school. Christine was eternally grateful for elves and helpful friends. Oma Inga didn't mind at all, but accepted the gifted cruise without complaint. Her nieces and nephews and other people would help if she and Ivan took a few days off.

It would be good for them.

The gnomes apologized for the interim healer complaining to the high council about 'the young couple with the voodoo chants.' They were experts at groveling, but really, she was helping due to the storm and reported something odd and strange. No one was holding any grudges against her or the gnomes.

Harry grumbled at his rune test scores. He did not have Hermione's mind when it came to memorization. Back in their room, she made him flashcards and helped him. She would not share such a muggle study device in public though. Neville and Luna saw, but said nothing. Luna was in the same class so she and Harry started quizzing each other each night for a few minutes. It helped.

Professor Longbottom winked at Harry as he came into the room, but otherwise made no gestures that showed that he knew the boy. He and Neville were in the same class this time, and the boys grinned at one another.

In their first practical lesson, the previous ones being review, the professor asked for ways to defend against a lethifold. Hermione suggested that Harry sing to it. This brought chuckles from the group, but Harry maturely ignored her, after sticking out his tongue at her that was, and suggested a patronus charm.

The instructor had set him up!

"But Mr. Potter! That is advanced…"

"Expecto Patronum!" A large Grim appeared, sniffing. He walked over to Hermione, who patted his head. He wuffed at Nova who preened back. He strutted around the class, sniffing and wuffing. He suddenly made his way to one of the fifth year boys. The Ravenclaw paled as the dog got closer and closer.

"Call the thing off, Potter!"

Harry pretended to try, but the patronus snuffled at the boy's left arm. Death eaters couldn't get into the castle, so what was it? Harry took control and the grim settled down at Hermione's feet. Ready to attack and defend if needed.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw, Mr. Potter. You can earn another ten points if you sing for us."

Harry shrugged, and started to sing 'Mary had a little lamb' but it was James' version of the tune.

"Sick and wrong, Potter! Ten points for Ravenclaw, and the lady is right, your voice could keep them away as well."

The professor went on with the lesson, and a very happy Harry left the class.

"'Then she passed her plate again and had a little more?' That is so sick! Are you sure that you aren't still in Slytherin?" Neville demanded.

"I am really in my own house, I just didn't want to be separated from my dove. Though Flitwick is officially my head of house. Now, my sweet, shall we attend my second favorite class?" Harry asked his lady.

"I thought it was time for lunch?" She asked confused.

"Exactly. Defense, has to be number one. Lunch is my second favorite."

She laughed, taking his offered arm.

"Are you going to have a little pork and a little ham?" Luna asked innocently

"Perhaps, along with a little lamb."

They all laughed to their seats.

A/N – see end note if you want to learn James' version of this song. Not responsible for any damages as a result of reading.

-OO—OO—

Nova led them again to the girl's bathroom. Hermione looked everywhere.

"We need Xandra or Katya. I don't see anything. Do you Luna?"

Luna was trying to 'see' but was having difficulties. Part of the problem was the clearly distraught teenage ghost who's wailing and moping distressed the girl.

"Why don't you come out? Talk to us? Maybe we can help." Luna said. Who she really needed was Harry, but he and Neville were looking around close by, refusing to go into a girl's toilet.

Luna's father no longer wore his quester's medallion. People who knew him asked why, but he would shake his head. "I am now on a different quest. I seek the carnivorous Rabbit of Caerbannog. I have to be careful of its sharp, sharp teeth though." He never admitted that his quest was finished, or had had the distinct honor of helping to train the holder of the Hollows.

"Are you here to tease me too?" the girl snuffled.

"Why would we do that?" Hermione asked. "We have both been bullied and teased."

And at each and every one of the best schools in the world where they had studied for a time. Except Japan. They were very nice in Japan. Except for one girl, but she hadn't bullied but betrayed Hermione. She shook her head and put the memories of Yuri into the back of her mind. But everywhere else, Hermione got to hear snobby girl put-downs. It was part of teenage life. She got an extra dose, being then Harry Potter's betrothed.

The ghost came out, and Luna sat on the tile floor. Hermione reluctantly sat with her. But the floor was sparkling clean. This was not a commonly used room at all due to the spirit in front of them.

"I'm Luna, this is Hermione. It must be lonely here."

"Yes, except for you and that tall blond wizard last year, there hasn't been anyone here for a long time. And he didn't stay long. Just ignored poor moping Myrtle and opened the tap, and went away. He came back later, but still didn't talk to me." She pouted.

"Hermione, why don't you call your beau here? Myrtle, how would you like to meet Harry Potter?"

Hermione went to the door, and waved to the boys, beckoning them in.

"Harry Potter? Why would Harry Potter want to talk to me?"

Neville hung back, but after a rapid whispered update, Harry made his new and improved entrance into the bathroom.

The boy-who-lived bowed.

"An enchanting lady such as yourself? Of course I want to meet you! I am Harry, and you are?"

Myrtle curtsied and giggled. "Myrtle Eunice Warren. You are very handsome, Harry."

"Thank you. Myrtle, I know that we just met and I have no way to repay you, but would you be willing to help my companions and me in our quest. After all, I seek to protect that castle, and are you not a vital part of that?"

Harry asked with such sincerity, and the ghost giggled again in reply. "Of course I will help, if I can."

"The wizard that was here? Where did he go?"

Myrtle pointed to a tap. "He hissed there, and then poof, he disappeared. Later, he came back."

Harry smiled at the girl, then started looking at the tap. He saw it! He found it!

Luna stopped him from hissing just then by putting her hand over his mouth.

"Myrtle, do you know what is down there?" The pretty blonde asked.

Myrtle started to choke up again. "Something terrible! I was here, in this very loo, crying. So what if I had the newest most fashionable glasses, she shouldn't have been jealous and said mean things to me! But I was here, and I heard a boy. Now, if I invite you and your handsome friend to come in, that is one thing. But when a girl isn't expecting it, well, that is another. So, I went to give that boy a piece of my mind, I did, and the tap opened up." She paused dramatically. "And then I died."

Harry was listening, and grateful for Luna's warning.

The girls both asked a few more questions. Neville listened and finally asked a question of his own. "Myrtle, we never see you at dinner with the other ghosts, or roaming the castle. Are you bound here?"

"No, I mean, I can go anywhere within the wards. I just like to sit in my u-bend, and think about death. It's nice to be left alone."

"I like your robes Myrtle, but they are different from mine. What year did you start school?" Hermione queried.

"It was just at the start of the second world war. My mother was so happy that I was going to be kept safe here. It was a dangerous time for muggles you see, all of the fighting. My family were all killed in Bristol in 1941 in an air-raid. It was terrible, but I went to live with a wizarding family in Hogsmeade at the summer and continued school. But I was all alone. I'm still all alone."

"When did you die?" Luna asked gently.

"June 13, 1943. There were terrible attacks happening at school. I guess that must have been it. I just remember terrible yellow eyes. And then it happened. The boy hissed, the tap opened. And I died."

"Why are you still here? Don't you want to be with your family?" Harry asked.

"I don't know how to find them, and I'm scared to leave the castle. I know that I am alone here, but I know this place."

Harry nodded. "I can help you Myrtle. You have helped me, and when you are ready, when you want to, I can help find your mother."

"Eunice Warren, her name is Eunice Warren, my father is Ralph Warren. My brother's name is Michael, and my sister's is Katie."

"Thank you for your help, today. We have to get back now, but when you are ready, come and find me. I will check on you now and then. Be at peace, Myrtle Warren." Harry bowed, and the group left the toilet quiet and troubled.

Fifty years ago, more or less?

Hermione was thinking. Harry knew that look. "Let me guess. We are going back to the reading and researching part of this, and not the killing or fighting part. I like doing the action 'ing' things love. Not the boring 'ings'."

Luna looked up at him. "But Harry Potter! Without the boring 'ings' your action 'ing' is going to be dying. I don't think that Hermione can heal that. Yet."

The group laughed, and Harry looked at his watch. It was too soon for dinner. He and Neville made their way to the library with the girls. He sat the ladies at a table, and played house elf to their book demands. Fetching might not be flying or fighting but it was better than sitting and reading.

Unfortunately that stage didn't last long, and Harry was perforce made to do research. Something that could kill with its eyes. He started a list.

'Hans, Hermione, Luna…'

-OO—OO—

The Minister of Magic looked at the list. Good. He could make sure that certain people were kept busy, others kept in the dark. The trials had been delayed, and it was time and past time to put all of this unpleasantness to bed.

In a sweeping statement about the use of illegal potions and dark magics, he had the accused death eaters tried and clear in a very short ten minute trial. Amelia Bones, half of the Wizengamot, and many of the 'light' side of the countries elite had failed to get notice of the trial.

Too bad and too late for them.

Fudge held the sack of gold and whistled all of the way to the bank. But elven eyes watched him deposit his ill-gotten gains.

Lord Parkinson avoided his mirror, kept his hood up in public, and stayed at home after the trial. He needed to wait and let things calm down before making his next move. Where was Avery with that potion? How he missed Severus, one of the most devilishly twisted potions masters ever to live.

He plotted about Azkaban and he plotted about allies. But for now, he plotted alone, waiting, gathering strength. Waiting like a snake for the right moment to strike.

-oOo—oOo-

The area to search was down to about ten kilometer on each of the rough sides. What the group was trying to do was set up wards that would let them know if the entity passed that point, and do so without notifying that spirit.

Remus was pretty good at wards, very knowledgeable when it came to runes, so of course he was handpicked to sit and make ward stones. Over and over and over. They lost potency when a duplicating charm was used. His hands hurt.

Then his brilliant mate had an idea. He sketched out the rune work on parchment life-sized, duplicated that over and over. Every person there was magical. He soon had help, and Evangeline got some nice kisses with promises of further rewards later. In private.

It was time consuming work. But ten days later, a perimeter of a sort was in place. Their detectors still all said that the spirit was within.

The wolf within him howled. And now the hunt began.

-OO—OO—

The research for the murderer of Myrtle Warren continued. Every adult on the horcrux team had the details, but not from any of Harry's letters. Just to prevent a breach like what happened before, the only mail that Harry sent was private letters to his family that had nothing of any family business. He arranged to pick up his statements from Gringott's, and those were only released to him followed by him using the dagger that Ragnok gave him to give a drop of blood.

No one trying to impersonate him would have his blood or his dagger, or if they did, Harry was probably beyond caring.

Harry decided to talk to all of the ghosts and any of the professors that had been around at the time. And then he remembered to ask Professor McGonagall, who was chatting with Hermione at that moment in their own sitting room!

He dressed after his shower, and bowed to the fearsome Red Witch as the group had started to call her.

"My lady, do you remember any stories from around 1943 in the castle?" Harry started.

Hermione didn't need to, but she took notes. And listened. And asked good questions about who was on staff at that time. Minerva had not started teaching at Hogwarts yet; she was working at the ministry at the time as an Unspeakable! They learned something new about her. She had been on assignment, fighting Grindlewald, and trying to keep their country safe.

"A monster still living in the castle all this time Mr. Potter? I don't know what can live so long."

Hermione groaned. Of course! She hadn't put the other clues together with this one. Her mind had been slightly preoccupied.

The others joined them, and they trouped down to breakfast.

"It's our favorite day, Neville. Thursday. Herbology, Defense, and Charms."

"You're only saying that because Mum is helping Professor Sprout and teaching the OWL Herbology course. Teacher's pet."

"Hey, I got my godmother on my side. What can I say?"

Neville kissed Luna before their left their suite. "I don't know. Sorry for killing all of the plants professor. I didn't realize that they needed water."

Harry stopped right there in the hall. "Brother, you are brilliant. Hermione, where is this thing getting its water? It must live right there under…"

There was a six foot something tall barricade with a long white beard up next to the great room doors. This promised to be fun.

Putting himself between Hermione and this person, Harry continued his conversation. Sort-of. "So then I ask, but what is the purpose of that bright yellow thing? You can't eat it, it is made from that muggle squishy stuff…"

The headmaster moved into their path. "Harry, I would like to talk to you."

"Headmaster Dumbledore, when I was announced at His Royal Highness' ball this summer to celebrate his recent engagement, it took nearly five minutes for the man to get through all of my titles. You addressing me as 'Harry' is so common. I did not realize that you were muggleborn, so I will explain it to you. And, since you are nearing your three hundredth birthday, I will be sure to speak loudly and clearly and use small words so that you can understand."

Using a spell to enhance his voice, he announced to all. "I am Harry James Orion Black Potter, Lord Potter, Baron Peverell. When speaking to a peer of the realm, it is common to bow, and use the words 'my lord' when addressing a male, or my lady when speaking with a member of the fairer sex. Now, I hope that I did not say that too quickly for you, Headmaster. I can write it down for you."

The man was turning color. Good. Harry won. "You may speak with me by arranging the time with my head of house, Professor Flitwick, Scion of Clan Moklok. Winner of the Golden Circle fifteen years in a row. Defeater of Hammerlin." He turned to Hermione. "You really should see it sometime, the head is so well preserved. Where was I? Oh never mind. It looks as though he's dropping off to sleep anyways. And the bacon is wafting its spell, calling me."

Harry pushed passed the gaping headmaster while his lady and Luna were using all of their Occlumency skills to not laugh.

Neville stopped and gave the man a galleon. "You really must try the new drink that Madame Rosmerta is offering. Came from the gnomes. Seven-Up I think it is called. It's brilliant."

As they sat together at breakfast, the headmaster stared at the galleon in horror.

Griselda silently applauded the group, laughing aloud the entire time.

-OO—OO—

Saturday was no fun. It went from a nice breakfast to the transfiguration OWL's that Minerva monitored but said nothing. Followed by lunch and his Herbology OWL that wasn't much fun. He did get the bonus question right. It was about Devil's Snare.

He wasn't too worried about his results, but it was Professor McGonagall toasting him later in private that reassured him that he had passed at least transfiguration.

"James Potter, the scamp, could have had better grades if he and Lily had married younger. I am so proud of ye!"

"I owe everything to you!" Harry said, bowing.

The best part of this was he had fewer classes. He would probably still go to Herbology though. He liked Alice, and honestly, she was teaching Herbology in a way that made Harry really think about plants. Of course, she tended to view plants as a way to kill evil people. Of that, there were one mind. He wanted to learn more, maybe enough for NEWTs.

When he told Hermione that, he got a very nice kiss. One that led them to say good-night early to all, and escape to their turret.

The next week was very quiet.

-oOo—oOo-

"Happy Birthday, Hermione!" The family shouted in surprise. Hermione thought that they were going to the island, and much later in the day.

Harry had managed to get Hermione up and going early Saturday. The family was going to Switzerland for Hermione's party. With all of the time that they had looped, the family was celebrating Hermione's seventeenth birthday, an important one in the wizarding world. She was physically closer to eighteen, but seventeen was the milestone.

Harry and his lovely lady had made friends all over the world. Gifts large and small had poured in. Christine smiled at them both, happy to see them.

"Welcome, daughter, please, come in. Careful of the baby, who is asleep right now. But when she's awake, she's got a firm grip and is pulling hair."

Hermione pulled her wand, and put her hair up into a nice knot. She walked down the hall and cooed at sleeping Dorea. She came back and hugged each of the siblings. Lily Belle was pouting.

"She wants gifts too. It's hard to be almost seven and not understand presents."

Hermione smiled at that, and thought that she might have a solution.

They sat down to a nice brunch together. Dan and Emma closed shop for the day just to spend it with family. Nova sat on the perch at the window, and ate her breakfast too.

The family was in the Black home in the Swiss Alps, in their expanded dining room. The family was catching up, and telling stories and laughing. Hermione looked at Harry in love.

"I thought that we were going dancing?" She smiled, but he could tell that she was disappointed.

"My darling wife, we are near Vienna. We are going dancing tonight." He summoned a box. "We have reservations at a nice muggle place. Something Dad likes, so it is sufficiently snooty. We are going to have fun."

Harry looked sidewise at Dan who was trying not to share his orange juice with the group. So close, so close. He almost got his father-in-law.

"So, what is this?" Hermione asked.

"An obscene amount of gold for an obscene little amount of silk in order to be obscenely dressed. Did I get it right Dad?" James asked innocently.

"No son, because I would never say anything like that ever. I'm sure that you are quoting someone who only looks like me, but wasn't me. Maybe a polyjuiced me." He paused. "I'm sorry, so so sorry. I didn't mean it."

Hermione opened the box. The silk dress was the same turquoise blue as her bird, with gold accents, but was clearly quite modern and short. She had loved the long gown, but had mentioned to Harry that she wished it had an adjustable hem so she could wear it to a muggle club to dance in it.

Hermione smiled at Sirius, and winked at him. He knew that it was going to be alright. She did however go try the dress on.

Christine suddenly got up, and rushed to a room down the hall. Sirius waited a moment, checked on her and rejoined the group.

"Five of them, five children she has done that with. Must be a latent seer thing in her line. Goes and gets ready just before the baby wakes. Even at night. Sorry. So Harry, care to share what your plans are for the day?"

"Other than be here with you? Go dance tonight? Maybe spend a couple of hours at headquarters in the library. Dad, we really could use Remus right now. He's the dark creatures expert."

"No can do son, on a mission. So, how's the shop going folks?"

"We are realizing that we can't do this on our own. But help doesn't need to be magical. A squib, or maybe someone recuperating from serious injury?" Emma replied.

Dan nodded. "We've put out a few feelers, but don't want our association with the knights to get anyone in trouble."

"Which is why you set up shop next to the gnomes. They know that you are good people. Alright. The children have requested a bit of flying, a hike, and of course the visit to the bookstore. So, whose team can I be on?" Sirius asked.

And that is when Hermione walked back in. Sirius left the room in a hurry making an odd sound. Dan also made it, but Harry had his fist in his mouth.

James was right!

"Hermione, you look perfect. Really, really perfect." He took a deep breath, and looked at his siblings watching his face. "But can you please go change for quidditch? Please love. Now. Sooner."

"Close your eyes Dad. She turned partway, and blew a kiss at him. The skirt was long enough to cover everything, but not by much. It was high enough to cover everything but not by much.

Charlus smiled and bumped Harry's arm. "She is hot!"

"Where did you hear that?" Emma asked.

"On the tele when we were on vacation. Did I say it wrong?" He looked concerned.

"No, but my baby, my baby should not look like that." Dan said.

Harry both agreed and disagreed with him. "Not in front of family sir, no sir. Not in front of family."

He put both hands on the ancient table and thought about fields of daisies. And banished thoughts of Hermione in that muggle dress to a secret place in his mind that he could visit later. Not around siblings and in-laws!

-OO—OO—

Harry played quidditch with his siblings, with Lily Belle catching the snitch. The fact that her father flew her to the slow flying thing had nothing to do with her victory.

Hermione asked for and received help opening up several of the presents, and Lily Belle quickly lost interest.

"I'm sorry Hermione. None of these are magical paints or parchments, or chocolate frogs or anything good. You still have to say thank you too! For icky presents! It's not fair, but life isn't fair. I am sorry. I'll share my next chocolate frog with you."

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Grateful that she did not laugh at the little girl, Hermione put the rest of the gifts away for later. The prince had sent a lovely necklace that she intended to wear right away, all else was packed up. She did indeed have a lot of thank you notes to make, but unlike Lily Belle, she wouldn't have to pretend to enjoy the gifts at all.

Sirius and Christine hadn't given her a present. And it didn't bother Hermione in the slightest. With the new baby and all they were busy. Plus, it wasn't like they didn't spoil her rotten. The Grangers would be meeting them in Geneva later for lunch and to go to a museum that Hermione wanted to see. But Hermione was on a quest for knowledge, and needed more books.

Sirius, Harry and Hermione went to headquarters, and consulted with the temporary assistant to the librarian there. He introduced himself as Etienne, and brought out the magical index of place.

"Um, a long-lived creature who can kill with its gaze." The man, one-legged, and one hand gone, stumped over to a shelf. "These might help. Sorry I don't know off the top of my head." His French accent tickled Hermione's ear. The man's face was extraordinary handsome.

"Thank you for your help, sir." Hermione said in French. They conversed for a brief moment in that language.

The man made a few notes, and promised to aid with her research as his time permitted. But he grimaced. Oh, another one who preferred to be killing than reading.

Hermione knew that they didn't have a long time there. Nova appeared and seemed to look over her shoulder, reading the texts.

Harry flipped through books. After a while, it was all so much blah, blah to him. He tried to focus. He needed some of that potion that his mother sipped when pregnant. That would help.

Then he shuddered. What if it made him pregnant? No, that was stupid, he knew how that happened. He shuddered again. Women were brave.

Hermione made a choking noise. Harry jumped to his feet. He wondered if Helga was on duty, but that wasn't the problem!

"No. NO! Harry, no! You are not fighting one of these!"

Harry read. And got very excited. "YES! YES! I love you Hermione! Great timing, and we are here too! Why don't you stay, make a copy of this, take advantage of the library. Dad, we need to get to the armory. I need to make a withdrawal!"

The men left, Harry tugging on his father.

Etienne saw that Harry had left the pretty witch alone. "Is there anything else that you need, my lady?"

Hermione had made a magical copy of the few pages that were relevant. She stood and looked at his face. "My parents have a potions shop. They are muggles, but have their potions mastery. Long story. They could use a helper in the shop. It's here in Ithaca Crossroads. Do you know anyone looking for a job? I am trying to help them put out feelers."

"Potions and working with my hands doing woodwork are my real passions. I am just helping out here as I am no longer able to go out into the field."

Hermione wrote down her parents' information. "While I would think this library an ideal post, you appear completely uncomfortable in this place of books, good sir knight."

"I want to be back into the field, but there is nothing for that now. I would be far happier away from this place, brewing potions and selling them to being here. I will finish my shift, and talk to them. Thank you, mademoiselle."

"Hermione, please call me Hermione."

He bowed and kissed her hand. The knights would support him, give him a place to live, food, and find him an occupation since he was injured in the line, even if it was an accident. But he would prefer to be away from this hub that reminded him every day that he was no longer a man.

He thought of the potion waiting in his room that he had been planning on taking that night. No. He would flush it. If that beautiful witch could talk to him, treat him like a person, offer him a job, then there was still hope.

He had checked her hand. No ring. He knew that healers were going to try to make him whole. If he could be restored, she would be the first witch he asked out. So kind, and obviously for the Light. A phoenix companion! Just being near her and that magnificent bird had lifted his spirits.

No, he would not end his life today.

-oOo—oOo-

Sirius was panicked. This was so bad, so horrifying!

"Son, I am not letting you face this alone! I will go with you!"

"Dad, you just had a baby, well Mum did, but you know what I mean. No. Let's see if Hans is here or in the field. If he's here, I'll share with you both the thought I had. If not, I'll tell you in the armory. I don't want Hermione to interfere with this. Please, dad! I don't want her to go! She's terrible with a sword, she just doesn't have the upper body strength, not her fault. This thing is impervious to magic. I need to do this, and banish or contain the soul fragment." Harry was so excited he was nearly quivering.

Hans was there in his office, trying to catch up on paperwork.

"That was fast, I only sent the message a short while ago. Well, you're here. Why don't you sit down? Wait, you're here. You came to see me. OK, you go first. I'm curious."

"Boss, the brilliant Hermione Potter has deduced what we need to face at Hogwarts. My idiot son wants to go fight a basilisk. Can you please tell him what a bad idea this would be?"

Hans looked at Harry. "You have an idea, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do. It's from a story that mum read to us. The Crystal Knight. I need armor sir, and a few spells, and the Sword of Gryffindor. Still haven't found it in the castle, but we sure have looked in a lot of places. I wouldn't say no to Uncle Remus or any of the fighters that can wield a bladed weapon. Maybe I should invite Flitwick? He's got the best axe. Yeah, yeah. We can trust him! I know it!"

Hans looked at him, looked at the calendar.

"I will have a team there in one week. Choose your armor carefully. Get something with a magical helm that is rated for this. Take a few of the magical swords, I know that they aren't the ones from the prophesy, but I can't see this basilisk pulling out a blade from its side and complaining that you didn't kill it with the right weapon. Good work. I still say you got off lucky with your witch, Potter. Now men."

The leader coughed and went to a map. "The Black Forest has several odd anomalies. I don't know if we got a false lead, or the entity managed to get past the line, or what happened. But the trackers are trying to narrow this down again. This seemed a good idea, Harry, it did, but we are burning through your gold set aside for this fast. We don't have anyone else paying for this."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "What do I do? Wait until it just shows up?"

Hans shook his head. "Boil a cup of water, it becomes steam Harry. We are chasing vaper. We know what the water is, and know it will rain eventually. We just don't know where or when."

The leader paced his elegant office. Books shelved neatly in mahogany. The strong man turned, and put his comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"He will come back, and he will be mortal after we take care of the snake problem. Any of us could kill him then Harry. You may be the one that is prophesied to do so, but you will not be alone."

He looked up at the man. "Sir, why do all of the knights help me like this? You have put your lives on the line, time and again."

"To save the world, Harry. We fight the evil, and stave off the darkness another day. Make the world safer for the children. Our ladies, wives, mothers. We protect the innocent. Ending someone like Voldemort would be a great honor, as long as we bring down all of the death eaters. That is not going to be an easy battle."

He turned to the Chosen One. The boy that he personally had helped train for this task. He was a man now. Hans was as proud of him as he would be his own son.

"I help you to save the world. The other knights help you to save the world. Plain and simple."

-OO—OO—

Harry refused to allow Hermione's birthday to be ruined over all of the horcrux nonsense. He packed up armor and weapons, and called for an elf to take it to his quarters. Abi was indeed an elf that had slipped through the cracks. She was on the rolls as an authorized elf. Harry reported it to Griselda, and begged to continue to allow her to come and go. He even told her why.

The deputy headmistress looked at Abi. "Are you going to be killing anyone in their sleep?"

"Oh no, Mistress Hoggywarts, Abi good elf. I swear, I no kill anyone. Just help Lord Master Harry Potter, sir!"

She had allowed it, as she knew that Harry was only there for the benefit of the country and would personally rather be anywhere else. Deputy Marchbanks was trying to make it better for him.

They met the Granger parents, only a little late, for lunch. Christine had Dorea with her, the other children being left at home. Hermione told them a bit about Etienne and to expect a visit from him later that day or tomorrow and they smiled.

"Hermione, we debated long and hard what to get you for your birthday. So we got you two things.

Christine handed over a joke gift. It was a gift certificate to go to the moon, make a selection of the moon's finest cheese, attend a wine-tasting, and return home.

"Oh, oh! Thank you!" Hermione said, clapping. She'd always wanted to try space travel.

"The second is this."

Christine pulled out a bag. A very familiar bag.

Hermione had not been able wait until her birthday, and had Nova take her to Christine's to talk while Harry was taking his OWLs. And talk and talk. She couldn't take her as an apprentice, but Madame Pomfrey was more than happy to do so. Harry said it was her choice.

"If I have these, I will be tempted to use them!"

"I know. You are scheduled to meet at four o'clock at the hospital here. Madame Pomfrey can come. If you choose to do this."

"But my dreams!" She cried out with a bit of despair.

Hermione had made the decision, with Harry's support. She had even talked to Hans, apologizing for the waste of training. He had laughed at that! Said that she would be better prepared to heal their injuries as a result of all of the training and supported this choice as well. He had seen her in the field and in emergency situations. She was a natural talent.

But a part of her wanted to be someone important. Be the hero.

Sirius reached out his hand and took hers into it. "I am a fighting man. I capture every time I can." He swallowed. "Every death eater, every criminal, every single life I have ever taken haunts me. Their souls follow me. I see it in your father too. We have done what needs to be done to keep the world safe, but there is a cost, a consequence. You have never killed. If you follow this path, the spirits of those that you couldn't save won't haunt you if you try. You might have guilt, yes, talk to Christine, but their souls will not blame you or haunt you. You will be building life. Please, Hermione. I have seen you fight. I know that you can take care of yourself. You can still shield. Your amazing quick solid walls! You can still be a medic, you just wouldn't be able to fight back."

Hermione looked at the five most important people in her life. Harry had said it was her choice. Why did she hesitate?

"I still hear the taunts of school-yard bullies in my head, Dad, Sirius. I just want to show everyone."

Dan stepped up. "Princess, you don't need to kill to prove yourself."

"Thank you both. This is hard. And being an oath, it is not something that anyone can do lightly."

"I'm glad that you understand that." Christine debated telling her about healers that had a different oath that worked for the High Council. But that was for older healers, and not something that Christine had the authority to offer.

Hermione smiled at the two men, and the conversation turned to other things.

As the meal ended, Harry stood. "Excuse me, please. I'll be right back."

Harry returned with a waiter and a small cake with candles. Christine didn't like having sweets in the house, and she smiled at Harry for his thoughtfulness.

Hermione's wish was that she had made the best decision for her. And for Harry.

-OO—OO—

Madame Pomfrey and Christine walked with Hermione. Poppy was in white, Christine in healer green. Sirius, Dan, Emma and Harry were all in the visitors' gallery. They would be watching. Several healers were also assembled.

"Lady Potter, we understand that you have been in a temporal disruption. However, your age is recorded as thirteen for the records. Don't worry, you will not be barred from your profession."

"The Oath is binding, Lady Potter, it cannot be revoked except in death or to take higher oaths in the order. However, the Covenant you make this day will protect you all of your life, and your children and any in your family unable to defend themselves with magic. Are you ready?"

"I am. I, Hermione Potter, do swear that from this day forth, I will follow the healer's code. I will do no harm. I will not take life. I will do whatsoever I can to help those in distress no matter their ability to pay, no matter their station, no matter their age. I further promise…

Harry tried to snuffle back tears. He watched his mum step up and change her robes to the hideous green. She looked good in that color actually. Emma and Dan clapped and cheered loudly as she was presented to the council.

Madame Pomfrey looked at her. "So Lady Potter, we will be working together. Good. Very good."

Sirius and Christine hugged, and Dan and Emma escorted them out. A healer stopped them on the way. "Welcome, sister. I look forward to working with you." She held out her hand.

"Thank you very much, ma'am."

The woman didn't identify herself, and quickly vanished, but she wasn't the only one to welcome her to the ranks.

"One thing I don't understand Poppy. Why the oath now? I didn't have to take it until I was a full healer." Christine asked quietly.

"My dear, the child that you healed last summer was the daughter of the Magical President of the United States. They were on a visit to Chicago, standing on the sidewalk, and a drunk driver hit his daughter. With a proven track record of this new type of healing, the council wants her using that healing now. That requires the oath. They are being smart. I know Miss Granger, rather Lady Potter. This is one very smart girl. She'll succeed.

Christine smiled. Of that, she had no doubts. No doubts at all.

-OO—OO—

Hermione wore a heavy coat over her new dress when she left the house. Harry had Nova take them to the hotel in Vienna and had a limousine take them to the club. They danced modern dances for hours, and then the DJ stopped everyone, and the group was asked to do the Viennese waltz. Which they did, and not too badly either.

Harry tried to keep his hands to himself in the luxurious car on the way back. Mostly. Hermione loved her new dress, loved the way that Harry was looking at her, and didn't mind that his hands were roaming a little. They belonged together, and celebrated life, celebrated love.

She was glad that Harry had booked a nice private room for them. She loved Harry, but his parents' house there was just too small. She needed privacy for what she wanted to do next.

And she and Harry went back to their rooms for more dancing in private.

-OO—OO—

Hogwarts did not have a dedicated ritual room. Luna came up to their shared apartment rooms Sunday mid-afternoon. Harry and Hermione were due back later that night, and she wanted to do a small ritual before they got there.

Neville came in a bit later, and started to ask where his Herbology text was. He stopped.

Both sofas and the coffee table had been pushed back, the carpet rolled up, leaving bare cold stone. Neville didn't notice the chalked out diagram on the floor. His attention was on the bare cold girl.

As the ritual finished, Luna got up, and made her way to way to her room. Her willowy walk was slow, she did not seem to be embarrassed at all that Neville was looking at her. After she was dressed, she came back into the sitting room, put the carpet back, and started to put the couches back as well. Flanking the fireplace.

"I'm sorry Luna" Neville started to say as he helped her put furniture back. Neville wanted to talk to his dad, no, he wanted to. No, but kiss. Yes. He walked over and kissed her. "You are very pretty. I hope. Wow. Pretty. I hope that I didn't mess up your ritual."

"You didn't. I needed to know where the sword is. Harry hasn't found it yet."

"Did you receive any clues?" Neville asked. He breathed deep, trying to calm down.

"It doesn't make any sense. But yes. Harry's not going to like it though."

"Is there something that I can do?"

Luna took her own deep breath. Neville looked away. Luna pouted.

"Soon, yes, I think you can."

Neville reached for her delicate hand. "Luna, I think you and I need to talk."

Luna smiled. She hadn't foreseen it being so soon.

-OO—OO—

Harry was anxious to get back to the castle to start working out in that particular set of armor. But he had tender young wife in his arms when he woke up. Deciding that carpe diem didn't really mean go fishing like Dad had said, he kissed and nibbled and spent a very happy morning lazing about.

The couple then had several errands to run, and got back to the castle just before dinner. Hermione had time to change clothes, and rush back, but Harry stopped her. He thought that he heard crying from Luna's room.

Harry tried to knock on her door.

"Go away! Leave me alone Neville! It's what you're best at anyways."

Oops. Motioning for Hermione to take over Harry went over to Neville's room but the door was open, and was Scion-free.

"Luna, it isn't Neville, it's Hermione. Sorry that we are late. We brought home armor and news. Do you want to talk with us? Or go down to dinner?"

The door opened. A puffy-eyed tear streaked messy haired blonde stood in the doorway. Harry pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket, and handed it over.

"Do you want to talk first? Or just get some dinner?"

Luna went into the sitting area. "Neville walked in on me doing a ritual. He's made it very clear that he is for the light! As if doing a ritual was evil. He doesn't want to have his _hormones_ pulling him into relationships that would not work out."

"I'm sorry, Luna. I really am." Harry clenched his fists. Of all of the closed minded attitudes! "May I ask what ritual you did?"

"Finding. Got a clue too. Very clear image of a mouth, a hat, and a table. Don't know what it means, but there it is."

Hermione called for an elf. "May we have dinner here, please? Service for three."

"Make that service for two Hermione. I need to go straighten out a friend, only in regards to rituals, Luna. I won't let him think you are evil. Maybe Hermione and I should do the same thing, and see what we get? No, you didn't do anything wrong. Except let him see you naked. Neville isn't old enough for that. He's only twelve!"

Chuckling a bit at the humor, Luna smiled a touch at him. He knew that she would need a friend to talk to, and Hermione would be much better at it than he would.

Cracking his knuckles as he went, he wondered if he was going to be having this conversation with his mouth or his hands.

-OO—OO—

Harry pulled out the map and ducked back into the corridor when he didn't spot Neville at table. The Longbottom's were missing from the head table too. Yep, there he was. That didn't make Harry happy. Three against one, and one of those three was godmother Alice. Mother Bear had been her nickname in training when Nevie-poo was cornered, injured or captured. She was one scary witch. Good, the dots were moving. That was Frank's middle name? No way! He was going to have to write Dad! Why had he never said anything?

Harry put the parchment away, and made for the Gryffindor table. Oh great Lavender. Was she the cause of this? A dozen taunts came to his lips, but then a new problem arose.

Ginevra Molly Weasley.

"Hi Harry, may I sit with you?"

Harry forgot that they had been avoiding this table for a reason. This was his first time talking to this girl. Better put her down fast.

"Miss Weasley, I have not given you permission to be so familiar with me, nor will said permission ever be coming forward. My lady is now in our rooms. I wonder how she would react if she heard that someone had tried to usurp her place at my side. I am much committed to my Hermione, in every way. She owns my heart, Miss Weasley. I cannot be held responsible for any children's stories that you grew up with, just as you are not responsible for your family's poverty. I will tell you this.

"My family paid a mere one hundred thousand galleons for the contract for my Hermione. She invested her part, and that has grown to two hundred thousand galleons. Yes, she picked well, she did her research, and invested wisely. You Miss Weasley would be wise to do the same thing. Do your research. Invest your time wisely. And for your own health and safety, leave me and mine alone. No potions, no poisons, nothing. Leave. Me. Be."

As Harry was talking to the girl, Percy had started to come over, and heard most of what Harry said. The girl wasn't old enough or strong enough to take the several hits to her person from this boy, and was in tears. Percy did not like that at all, and had to speak up.

"You didn't need to rub her nose in it, Potter!"

Harry could say nothing without revealing what he knew. "You weren't there, Percy. Your mother. I have the full confession. Bill only saw the initial bit. If you ever want some sad, sad reading, come and talk to me. But she was planning on having your sister potion and seduce me in a few years. Get herself pregnant with my child! Just for money. Just for money. That is so sad."

Percy moved his sister to the other end of the table. Harry felt bad for making the girl cry, but she was the type to use poison rings or potioned juice. He did not trust her.

Harry got up, seeing that he was upsetting the Gryffs when Neville finally showed up.

"Everything alright here?" Neville asked. He was red-eyed himself. Good. Maybe all was not lost.

"What to sit with me?" Harry asked kindly.

Neville nodded. He put up a privacy screen. "I made a mistake. I went to talk to my dad about that. Amazing thing. Even after more than four years, being able to go to him. I walked in. On Luna. Naked. Wow. She is so beautiful. I wanted to kiss her, and more. Right there. But she was naked, right? I mean, beautiful naked Luna."

"I get the picture, so you went to your dad and…"

"No, you see, I thought I was just, you know, feeling lust. Easy to picture so I told her that I couldn't be friends that kissed any more with her because I was starting to want more and more. Oh boy, do I want more!"

"And your dad told you that you were an idiot, and maybe you really liked her, as in, she could be the one?" Harry asked.

"What? No! Dad says that she is all wrong for me, the whole family deranged. He's going to try and find a nice witch to contract with, but when I heard that, I got upset. The thought of not being with Luna for the rest of my life. It hurts, just like I was kicked right here. Really." Neville pointed to his heart.

Harry wanted to either pound his head on the table or Neville's head on the table. So far, Neville's was winning.

Harry looked to Frank. Four years and more they had been together, and Frank had never said a bad word against Luna or Xeno. What had happened?

"Harry, I don't want to lose her! I've gotta tell my dad. I need her."

Before Harry could stop him, Neville charged the head table.

"Look, Dad, I respect you. I do. And I am glad to have you back. But I need Luna, and it's not just because I saw her naked, and saw how beautiful she was. No, I need her. So, I have my trust vault. Please, if you care about my feelings at all, I want you to offer that to Mr. Lovegood. It isn't enough for someone like her. So beautiful. That floor was really cold, too! Alright, Father?"

Frank looked at his son, and nodded. "Very well, Scion Longbottom. It shall be as you say."

Harry got up as Neville made his way back.

"What is it Harry?"

"I think that it's only fair that you tell Luna about this since the whole school just heard you demand that he get you two together."

"You're right. I need to let her know right away!" Neville was sprinting up the stairs.

The boys left a laughing Griselda behind. She loved it! Charging Gryffindors! Encore, encore!

-OO—OO—

The first few days of the following week were difficult, to say the least. More than one girl seemed disappointed that yet another fine wizard was off the market. Luna sporting a nice betrothal ring by Monday dinner was the first clue. The second was in the Quibbler where Luna's betrothal was front page news, along with her picture. At least it was censored, it also included a better one of Luna sitting with the extended Longbottom family, her father and Uncle Algernon.

Padma was sad for a few days, but cheered up. Charlie Weasley came to visit, and was clearly there to talk to Harry more than his siblings. She continued to mind her manners and be kind to Hermione, so Harry had no problem sitting with the witch. She eyed Charlie with curiosity.

Harry knew that he was no judge of that sort of thing, but had heard Katya and Xandra flirt with both Weasley boys in training. He was a good looking bloke according to them.

"Hans contacted me. The problem is that I have a game Friday. If it is over by Saturday afternoon, I'll be here, but I can't cut out early. I hope that he understands. The thing has been there for a thousand years. I begged him to delay a week, but he won't. I just wanted to tell you to your face what was happening. I owe you. Tell me that I have to be there, and I'll quit the team right now. Your call."

If Harry had never caught the rat, or had just been selfish with the money, this man would still have his mother. Maybe. Unless she, no. Harry bit that thought down. She might be in jail, but alive. Harry felt responsible for the woman's death, and it did haunt him, daily. He got their mum killed over money. Money. Quidditch paid well, but a seekers career could be cut short due to injury.

"Come if you can. But you're another animal guy. Let me tell you what we know, and see if you can improve the plan before you go." Harry asked.

"Sounds fair to me. Thank you. And thanks for not being mad." Charlie said. They made their way to the Longbottom apartment, and went over things again. Harry also mentioned the problem with Ginevra. Charlie wasn't happy about that and a plan was made to deal with that issue as well.

Hermione could not come on this quest. Even though it was an animal, since it had a soul piece, she could not be a part of the team, except as medic. Neville was pretty good with a blade, Bill was better, but the best person that they had wasn't even human.

Professor Flitwick had been sworn to secrecy and brought into the team to face the giant snake. The only non-knight on the team. He sharpened his axe in class as others practiced their work. When asked about the weapon, he grinned.

"The headmaster's death mark has just been raised to twenty thousand galleons. That is a very nice number. Oh, you mean the axe, sorry, I was thinking. No, it is important to keep bladed weapons sharpened, oiled and taken care of. Dull blades do not cut well at all."

And here he was the head of Ravenclaw and not Slytherin!

Harry poured through all of the potions books in the library trying to find something to take care of the beasts' deadly eyes. Hermione started to suggest dropping acid into them, and felt a sudden pain in her stomach. Her oath! She couldn't help the team brainstorm anymore!

Harry looked at her and smiled. "My love. I will be in danger. Is there any healing that causes temporary blindness in order to help a patient recover?"

Hermione's pain went away, and she smiled. "I'm going to go visit Madame Pomfrey. I need to report there in an hour anyway."

"I love you." Harry said. "Want me to walk you down?"

"No, Nova is with me. And no doubt Ellery and Mad-eye are around." Hermione said.

The library wasn't far from the infirmary, but after she left, Harry still took out the map and watched.

It had become a habit to look for new and unexpected names. The wards should keep the worst threats out. Harry was nearly alone right now in the library, there was Mad-eye. Harry was thinking about the team coming Saturday, and the best way to handle their objective.

His first line of defense was the armor. Would it work to kill the beast? He was basing this on a children's tale after all. His second line of defense was two part. His own helm to protect his eyes, and something to take out the monster's eyes. Nova was a bird of healing, would she be willing to drop acid into them as Hermione started to suggest? What about Peruvian darkness powder that the twins invented over the summer? Put it in a potion or something? He was running out of time, and needed to take out this beast.

Once the eyes were taken care of, it was avoid the snakes' fangs, and hack it to gobbets.

Harry laughed at the Professor's antics though. They had a secret meeting, just the three of them with the deputy headmistress. One of her many roles in the school was over pest control. Filius informed her that there was a poisonous pest in the castle and said that he and Lord Potter would be killing it. Its venom was valuable, so that bounty would be all that they asked for in return.

Griselda had been an educator for more than a century, and after that an educational administer. She smelled a rat, and it was no poisonous vermin!

However, she had learned to trust Lord Potter. She gave a cold steely eyed look at the goblin.

"I wonder what you would have called the Cerberus that we had last year?" She asked bluntly.

"Cerberus? There was a Cerberus in the castle?" Flitwick looked greener than normal.

"Fluffy?" Harry asked. "Fluffy was a sweetie. Nice pooch. No, this is something else."

"Should we vacate the castle that day?" She asked seriously.

Harry looked to Flitwick. Harry was not going to be alone. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, one of the reasons that Hans had chosen it.

"I think having the first and second years at the quidditch pitch between ten and half eleven would be a good idea. Most of the upper years will be in the village." The professor opined.

"You don't want to start a panic, and I appreciate what you aren't saying. My goodness, Lord Potter. Promise me that you will tell me all someday."

"I will ma'am. Just as soon as Dumbledore is no more. But I am not hunting him right now at all."

"Shame. Twenty thousand would be a nice retirement for an old witch like me. Take a cruise or two. See the world." Griselda smiled at the two of them. "Good hunting boys. Don't forget my small cut for my retirement fund."

The witch said it and meant it as a joke, but both the goblin and wizard were honorable people. A normal fee for this would be five percent. Five percent of nothing, well, that would buy a cruise to nowhere. But five percent of something?

She might be sailing around the world a few times if she wanted to. First class all the way.

-OO—OO—

The armor was old and uncomfortable. Harry dodged right, and pinched his arm between the shoulder joints.

"Oww! That hurts!"

Frank's golem struck him full in the chest, and Harry went down in a pile, his sword skittering away. The training beast was heavy, and Harry couldn't breathe. Where was his backup?

"Help!" Harry tried to gasp. He couldn't move. Harry tried to squirm out from under the thing, but it moved every time Harry did, and was slowly suffocating him. He was seeing spots.

"Sorry Harry!" The golem was banished, and Harry took in huge gulps of air. He had never noticed the fine quality of Hogwarts air. Best ever. Perfect. Brilliant air.

Frank stood over him. The rest of the people were against the wall, looking at a map. Remus arrived during training, which Harry had noticed. What he had failed to notice is that everyone then ignored him.

"Sorry about that Harry. You alright?" Remus asked. He was looking smug and happy. Evangeline must have said yes. Remus tried to give the girl plenty of time for mourning, and making sure that they were right for one another. It was hard when she was dropping hints about a permanent arrangement. It was permanent in his mind already, if not in the eyes of the law. They would have to get married in Nassau or Geneva though. Illegal for him to marry in Britain at the moment. Stupid prejudices.

"Fine, fine. So, congratulations. She's a wonderful girl."

"Thank you. She's telling her sister Tracy right now. I had the pleasure of meeting her parents, fortunately not at the same time. They actually seem to be fine with us getting married. They promise to be civil to one another at the ceremony, and best yet, her father is giving her all of the gold I offered for her. So, I'm happy about that. And she said yes, which you guessed, but I had not said."

The door burst open. A worried Luna dragging a confused Hermione bolted into the defense training room where they were practicing and making war plans. Hermione came over to scan Harry while Luna went over to see the board.

"So, you are staying safe, oh information person?" Harry continued, paying for the apprentice healer's services with a kiss.

"I am the dark creatures' expert. I have a way of taking out his eyes." Remus grinned.

"Do tell, favorite uncle of mine." Harry wheedled.

"No, or you will stun me and leave me behind. I am a marauder young man. No. I'm going. So is everyone who wields a blade in our merry band."

"Fine, fine, fine. I would rather go myself, so I have lots of room, but that's why you were sorted into Gryffindor, and I into Slytherin."

An image of the house tables came to him, and the sorting hat talking. Mouth. Hat. Table.

"LUNA! I know where we start to find the sword!"

Luna was standing very close to Neville looking at the map.

"Alright Harry. Do we need to take off our clothes though?"

"Nope."

"Drat!"

Ignoring the blonde's pout Harry continued "Professor Flitwick, I need an appointment to see the headmaster."

Sharp teeth glinted. "You don't say? What have you figured out Lord Potter?"

"That Godric Gryffindor was the first of the marauders sir, and my dad, my birth father, and my Uncle Remus here are almost as good as he was."

The goblin barked laughter. "I see Lord Potter. This should be fun then, shouldn't it?"

A/N: For those of you who want to keep the nice version of Mary had a little lamb in their heads, please skip this note.

For all of those that want to learn James' version, same tune, here it is:

Mary had a little lamb, little pork, little ham. Then she passed her plate again and had a little more.

Sick and wrong. Yep.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Crystal Knight

-OO—OO—

Chapter 19

 **A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **This chapter ends with a cliff hanger – I will try to get the next chapter out soon. Please wait for the next post if you don't want to be left hanging.**

The enchantment work was nearly done on his armor. It had been time consuming and taxing. But if it worked, it would be worth it.

He was going into the lion's den tonight, and hoped that the headmaster tried to get into his mind again. Last time worked better than he hoped, and he had something new in mind for the old man. So to speak.

Hermione insisted on going with him. She had informed her husband that she a moral obligation to inform the headmaster that if he tried anything against her again, that the Oath would invoke against him. She had smiled her own personal Evil Harry grin in that moment, and Harry made them late for dinner in response.

They were snuggled very close when an unexpected visitor stopped by. It was Miss Weasley. She was crying, and held a newspaper article from Ireland. Charlie had said that she hadn't believed his letter about them, and was going to talk to her this weekend if he could. Harry was trying to make friends with the older students, but it was hard when so many boys viewed him as a rival for their girls, and so many girls viewed him as available until married.

It was time and past time to make their nuptials public. He was sorry that this little girl was going to be hurt by it. Wasn't the loss of her mother enough punishment in her life? But the girl wasn't listening, and was making some very bad choices lately. Choices of her own.

She confronted not him but his lady.

"Why? Why did you take him away from me?" Ginny asked, tears streaking down her face.

"Miss Weasley, you have to have something, own something in order to take it away. Now, let me explain this to you in your native tongue that confuses my brain at times. I would rather say this in French as to me it is so much the clearer in that beautiful language."

Hermione stood, and addressed all of the witches there.

"My father and Lord Black met in private conference to discuss my betrothal as is common for those of our status. His father made a fair offer for my hand, according to 'im. Those arrangements were kept completely private, silent from me! Do you understand? I then I was introduced to Scion Potter. His family entertained ours, and ours his. We planned to be together a week, maybe less. And you know what happened? We extended the time. Again, again. I could not be separated from mon amour without the tears falling. And do you know why Miss Weasley?

"Because I lost my heart to 'im! He owns it whole! After we had been together a month, he knelt down and asked me, asked me to be his. He told me that he would not force me into marriage with him. He asked!"

"I never saw you with him. He never said anything about anyone before me. His father and my father have many commercial interests in common. Lord Black's picture as well as Harry's has been in the paper many times. I have not seen yours with or without Lord Potter. So tell me the truth, Miss Weasley. I could have gone to school with my friends, but came here to the cold and unpleasant weather to be with my betrothed. So tell me. When was he yours? And how did I take him away?"

She then proceeded to sing a song, in French, about a girl who had hoped to find her place in the pageant of life, hoped to weave a bit of beauty in the tapestry before the end. Add to humanity a son and daughter, and hoped that her husband might be kind. But she had been blessed, blessed, blessed, and found love. She had found love.

Nova joined in the song, as did more than one magical toad, attracted as they were to music.

At the end of it, the great hall burst into applause. They may not have understood the words, but the feeling of love in the hall was great. Harry opened his arms to his betrothed and kissed her very sweetly and briefly, a quiet public kiss. He then kissed her hand and looked at her.

She may have lost her heart to him, but she gained his in trade, his eyes told her. The best type of venture, where everyone gains.

Except of course for Miss Weasley. Hermione did feel bad about that, the innocent girl so misled.

With tears in her eyes, the girl fled the great hall. Professor Weasley kissed his wife on her knuckles, and left as well.

Harry cast sonorous on his voice, and announced. "Due to the time issue, we have been together now for more than five years. Last June, my betrothed became my wife. Allow me to introduce Hermione, the Lady Potter to you."

The hall was now on its feet. Every boy was cheering! The witches could now be courted! Woo-hoo! And while most of the witches clapped as well, there were a few tears shed. Not by Tracy. She had enough hints from her sister that there was more going on than just a breakable contract. Even if her own eyes hadn't seen it.

Most boys' families would receive a dowry in Britain, and not have to pay a bride price at all. The golden couple kissed again, and sat down to receive many congratulations. Commercial ventures? The Lady Potter was undoubtedly an heiress in her own right, and was a founder's heir as well. She was indeed a special witch. None of the girls here felt that they were as good as her, deep down. And not all of that had to do with money.

There was one pair of eyes that wasn't happy at all with that announcement, and Mad-eye caught the look. Hermione was now in his sights again, only this time, he would aim to kill.

Alastor looked at the dark wizard who was called 'Leader of the Light'. A part of him wept for the soul of his lost friend. Another part watched him, his wand ready to defend the boy-who-lived and his wife if the headmaster made a direct move against them. After all, the lad was following his own path and not the one laid out by the all-wise Albus Dumbledore.

Moody hit a button on his ICW badge. Not the screamer that would summon help, but the warning. Imminent danger. Winter Storm Albus was about to blow, and not even Colesto would be able to predict what he might do next.

The boy was so smart, so cleaver. He wondered if he had had to pay for the Irish paper to print his announcement, or did they pay him?

-OO—OO—

"Ginny, what did I tell you? Now you are hurt, but it will get better."

"How can it get better when another girl married MY HARRY?"

Professor Weasley was trying to hold his crying daughter. She had not gotten far from the great hall. Percy, not just a prefect for Gryffindor but the girl's brother came up the stairs.

"That's twice that pompous prat has made you cry! I'll make him pay for that. But Gin-gin, you are far too good for the likes of him! We'd never let you lower yourself to be with someone like him. You need a wizard that is for the Light." He stated pompously.

Her father nodded. "Plus, you just turned eleven. You are far too young to be worried about such things. Now, do you want some dinner, or do you want to go up to your room? Maybe we should get you a bit of calming draught from the healer."

What she wanted was her Harry!

-OO—OO-

What Harry wanted to do after dinner and what Harry did do after dinner was two different things. He took Nova aside for a moment, and talked to her. He didn't want the phoenix in a room where a different phoenix, her father, had been bound. They still had no idea what ritual had been used, Fawkes didn't know, and the danger to her was real.

'But I am bonded with Hermione!' She objected. This was said to his wife.

"If you want to risk your healing partnership in coming, then come. Or you could fly high above and be ready to swoop in and take my lovely lady away from harm. Your choice."

'You are trying to manipulate me, Chosen one! But you do so out of love, and concern for us both, so I acquiesce to your request.' She told her bondmate. 'He is very protective of you still, my friend.'

Harry and Hermione wore their Lord and Lady Potter robes. They had read and reread school rules. They had to wear school robes for meals and classes. That was it. Their robes were unique though, as they carried the Black House sigil on the sleeve as well.

No matter how old they were or what they did, they were part of Sirius' family. Forever.

Hermione wore her hair up, the diamonds and rubies on pins weren't just decorations. She wore one of the Black enchanted necklaces as well. All enchanted with protections as well as being almost good enough for his wife in terms of beauty. She still out-sparkled the diamonds, and he told her so.

She had Nova, and their friend Mad-eye coming with them. Would it be enough to keep her safe?

"Are you ready my darling?" Harry said. Abi had done a spectacular job of helping Hermione get ready. It was hard pulling her away from Dorea, but it was past the baby's bedtime there, so she didn't mind coming for a bit.

He kissed his wife's hand, and put it on his arm, old fashioned style.

Nova returned from her errand. It was going as planned. Remus was in place.

Show time.

-OO—OO—

Mad-eye debated choices of weapons before going with three daggers and three wands. Albus would expect two of each, his normal style. No, better hide a fourth, and put it in his coat pocket in front. He would never expect it there!

He looked at himself in the mirror. What was the man up to? He had hired assassins in the past. Well, this was going to be fun, one way or another. He just hoped that Remus had gotten the message, and Nova was ready.

It sounded simple on paper, but now that it was time, it sounded horrible, but he was dealing with babies practically! Of course, it was a baby that had defeated the dark lord, twice really, maybe more than that. Hard to count it as a victory when the guy wouldn't stay nice and dead for ya.

Moody was ready.

Show time.

-OO—OO—

"So, my love, when are we going to use your birthday certificate and go to the moon?" Harry asked in stilted tones.

They arrived, with their head of house and bodyguard, but like good little purebloods, ignored the help. Filius had given the password, and they rode up still chatting.

"I don't want to go now. The moon is at only a quarter. Let's go sometime when it has waxed towards full. There will doubtless be more choices of products then." Hermione reasoned.

"It shall be as you say, my brilliant wife. I like it." They stepped through the door, and Harry immediately shouted. "What are YOU doing here? Stay back, my love, it is a werewolf. The one I have told you of."

Hermione reached into her bag and grabbed a cross and brandished it threateningly. "Back foul creature, and be warned. I am a healer, covered by the Covenant of the Oath. Hurt me at your own peril!"

Mad-eye was having issues containing his laughter. A good little pureblood wouldn't know a werewolf's weaknesses. She was perfect!

"I was just talking with the headmaster. One of the few people who have been good to me my whole life. You look so much like James. You must be Harry…"

"You had better stay away from my family, monster. I heard what you tried to do to my mother. The covenant will attain justice, you'll see. And stay away from me! I have garlic, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Harry pulled a necklace strand of the bulbous seasoning that Luna insisted upon. Harry thought it a little over the top, but wasn't going to hurt her feelings. She was too much like a sister.

There was a flash behind them, time for a temporary retreat. Nova had snatched the hat.

"We'll be down the hall, headmaster. Until your guest leaves." Harry sneered the word guest.

Together, they did their upper-crust sniff and turn. And retreated down the stairs quickly.

Mad-eye and Filius managed to make it into a nearby classroom and had the door shut before laughter attacked them so hard they both were on the floor.

-OO—OO-

"I'm sorry about that my boy. They were early, and the gargoyle, he shouldn't have let them in…"

"Don't worry about it, sir. I'm used to it. They still think me traitor. He's just a boy. It was nice of you to get me in the wards, sir. And thank you for considering me for the new janitor position, sir. I would appreciate the fifty galleons a month." He took another sip of the man's horrid taste in tea. Bleh!

"I will make the highest recommendations, my boy. I promise."

Together, they stood, Remus thinking to himself.

'I'm sure you will Albus. The job pays two hundred and fifty. What is wrong with you, that you would steal from your own people like that?' Remus was furious. He fingered the stone in his hand. He wanted to get this to Hans, but the headmaster put out his hand. The gnomes would be furious to know that such a thing existed! He returned the stone that had gotten him into the wards.

Remus bowed, and made his way passed his friends. Alastor saw him pass, and gave him a note by grabbing his coat and threatening his life if he ever got near the boy-who-lived again.

Remus didn't know that the headmaster was started to doubt him, or that he had been dosed with a far-too-old loyalty potion. The headmaster was now out of those, except for a small bag of loyalty sweets, and he was saving those for Ginevra. And the old wizard had no source of new potions. Illegal potions that was.

Albus had not been able to penetrate the werewolf's nature mind shields. Too bad for Remus that he no longer controlled hiring. But the headmaster would make the recommendation to hire the lad.

The werewolf didn't know that a few doors down, the teens put away the props.

Now, it was time to reverse the theft of the hat, and hope that the headmaster didn't notice it gone. The hat rarely left the shelf except for sortings and had rather enjoyed his short tour outside in the fresh crisp autumn night.

The air here was truly brilliant.

-OO—OO—

Five minutes earlier

"Wheeeeee!" The hat cried, zooming through the sky like a comet. The brief ride outside ended in an empty classroom.

"My goodness, that was fun. Now, where am I? Mr. Potter? I might have known that you were behind this."

"Sorry for not asking your permission." Harry said. Founders crowded into the portrait book that Hermione pulled from her bag.

"Do you remember hearing about when Lord Malfoy was here but he was possessed by the spirit of Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"I do indeed. The castle holds a feeling a great evil again. One that had been removed for a time." The hat's tip seem to nod.

"Portraits overhead him talking about it. Rowena overhead Voldemort say this that morning, just before the attack on the students:

' _Can't do that again, there is not enough left. I hope that this one isn't destroyed as well. Let the traitors find that one. The castle has hidden its secrets safely for a thousand years, let it be another thousand or more before this one is seen_.'

"We think that he went to the chamber of secrets and found the basilisk. Turned it into a horcrux." Hermione concluded.

The hat pondered that. "That's horrible! What do you want me to do?"

Harry stood. He pulled at his magic, letting it build. "I am a descendent of Godric Gryffindor, and I intend to slay this monster, not only ending another piece of Voldemort but intend to make sure than no other student is ever hurt by this creature. We know that he killed Myrtle Warren. There might have been others. I want my grandfather's sword."

The hat laughed. "I've been holding it for you. For nearly a thousand years. Of course you can have it back."

Harry reached into the hat and felt it. There was the heavy handle. Better than any of Dan's magician tricks, the Chosen One pulled the sword from the hat and held it aloft for a moment in victory.

The founders cheered in their page as did Minerva.

"Well done, lad, well done!" The group complimented.

Mad-eye clapped him on the back, and Flitwick admired the blade.

Unfortunately, it was now time for part two and return the hat.

The hat looked forward to the next phoenix ride. That had been exhilarating!

-oOo-oOo-

Evangeline waited anxiously at the London house. It may have felt to her as if it had been ages since she had been there, but the place was slowly improving.

The first person that Remus saw once the potion had worked through his toughened defenses was his mate. His inner wolf was wagging his tail in delight at seeing her, and he went over and bowed.

"It is good to see you, my mistress. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

She laughed. He was always so playful and fun!

"I don't suppose that I could talk you into…" she whispered something in his ear, and took off running upstairs.

If that is what she wanted, then he would obey. He ran after her, and did everything that he was told for the next few hours.

She loved having a werewolf for a partner!

-OO-OO—

The Chosen One sat at a school desk, studying wards with Alastor, when an elf came looking for them, saying that the headmaster was ready. He exchanged a glance with the other men. They had seen that look too often in the past.

They hoped that the young man was wrong, that Alastor was wrong, but neither of them would gainsay his hand if he truly felt it necessary. When one was being stalked after all, the safest thing to do would be to turn hunter.

Harry Potter was no one's prey.

He escorted his lady into the office. Despite all of their training, he had been raised in a culture that protected the stay-at-home mothers and children. The desire to protect his lady was strong still. The warriors, men and women, put their lives on the line to save the world, and wanted to make sure that evil did not come to visit whilst they were gone.

He sat her in one of the four seats awaiting them, the one closest to the door, and waited to sit until the goblin professor had. Alastor took a place leaning against the wall, 180 degrees opposite as to where the hat needed to be returned.

Harry looked at the headmaster, whose tented fingers danced. Ah, Harry had his tell. He was anxious, good. He should be terrified, but he had supposedly defeated Grindlewald and Voldemort was terrified of him. Harry watch the old wizard watch them. It was Hermione who broke the silence. She took out expensive parchment wrapped in a ribbon of red and gold, edged in black, their new colors. Sealed in expensive wax and the Potter crest. The healer apprentice fingered the letter carefully before extending to the old wizard.

"You are still headmaster here. That surprises me." Sniff. Good one! "However, here is your notification. I am in the healing program, and have taken my oaths early at the request of the high council. If you have any questions, you may owl or floo them. The documents are genuine. There are consequences for forging those. Just as magic extracts a price for going against the Oath. So let me say this quite clearly. I am a healer, and I am protected by the Oath. This is not a myth or legend. You are now notified."

He did not take the offered note, so she left it on his desk. He hadn't really paid attention to her earlier, focused as he was on Remus' and trying to read his thoughts. A snake ready to strike him could not have been as well received. What was this? NO! NO! He thought that she had said that to the werewolf to keep him away. Oh No! Ginevra was wound, she was prepared and ready to strike! He was about to lose another piece before it had barely been played. And it had had so much potential.

Wait, wait! She couldn't be a full healer. He needed a new plan.

"My dear, as smart and talented as you clearly are, why are you limiting yourself with such a soft option? Any near-squib girl of no family may become a healer. You have everything. Wealth, power, position. You could be Minister for Magic if you wished. You could be anything!"

Hermione's mind flashed back several times. One was an episode in early days of training. Victoria, where Katya had been hurt. Hermione had been the closest one there. It was bad wound, but she had gotten out the healing potion and followed all of the right emergency steps while Xandra shielded them. Both witches had complimented her. Said that she had a right talent for the work, and they would know.

Other times, other places. The headmaster couldn't read her surface thoughts, her shields were too good.

"It is your attitude that healing is unimportant that has infected this country so badly that there are not enough healers here. It is your attitude that infected this country so badly that that there aren't enough potions masters here. What is unimportant to you is not unimportant to the country as a whole. What is important to you matters not to me. Why would I want to be Minister of Magic?" A job that Minerva had once promised to her when she turned eleven. Well, said that she could have been. Untrue of a muggleborn witch. "Your wishes do not matter."

Harry then turned to add the next bit of the attack. The hat was back, watching the proceedings with interest, as were the founders, crowding into the portraits behind the headmaster. They were enjoying the show as well.

"You asked to see me? I have my pedicure in just a few minutes. What was it that you wanted to say? I am here." Harry gave him a few moments. "I am still here. I tell you what. I see that you clearly have forgotten what you were going to say, why don't you take this quill and this ink, along with this parchment. That is expensive stuff there, the best, so don't lose it, and when or if you think of it, jot it down for me. I live here you know. My own very nice apartment. And my children will live there when they come to school? Do you know why?"

The headmaster shook his head.

"Because, unlike you I care about the safety of others. Unlike you, I have used my money for good. Unlike you I protect women and children. Now, I must be going. Some artists are impossible to please, and if you are late, they have ways of exacting revenge. Ta!"

And with that, Harry left the man's office in very good imitation of Sirius Black.

And the old wizard still hadn't said a word to Harry!

-OO—OO—

Evangeline woke up and went down for tea. She was going to make Remus breakfast, when Kreature beat her to it. The elf always came to help when there were others in the house. She smiled at him, and got a tray ready. She loved her betrothed so much! She fixed up a little vase, and conjured a white rose, a red rose and a yellow rose to show him her feelings for him as a friend, a good and close comrade in arms, and as a mate.

She made it up to the bedroom, and he was still asleep. She went to kiss him, and saw that he was burning with fever. Now, Evangeline was no healer, but as both auror and knight she had had more medic training than your average wizard on a broom. She scanned him, and went to the floo.

"St. Mungo's!"

She got him levitated in, but her search for help was rejected with jeers and unpleasantness.

"What do you think that you are doing here? We don't treat his kind! We barely treat people like you! There is the floo and there is the door. Pick one to use before we summon the security trolls.

Evangeline had no idea where Christine was at the moment, so decided on the portkey in her kit.

"Auror Emergency!" She called, and they were gone without a sound.

Helga's welcome was warm, and so kind! She got Remus onto a bed, and was starting scans.

"Oh dear, that's not right. That's not right at all! If you have a way to get a hold of Christine, get her here. This man has been poisoned. Do you have any idea what it might have been?

"He went to a job interview at Hogwarts last night, met with the headmaster. Oh dear! Oh no! OH NO!"

Evangeline started to cry. Remus' behavior last night. No! She would never forgive herself. He had, oh no!

Trying to overcome her fears, tears and guilt, she explained about the man's odd behavior last night only in general terms.

"He tried to dose Hermione with a loyalty potion. You don't suppose…" The healer took blood and other samples, and was busy as Evangeline tried summoning Zeb, the elf that generally stayed year round to take care of the animals, and help in the clan's village where needed. He was a good helper, and liked being busy.

When he did not come, she tried the rest of them. She needed Christine. Remus looked very, very sick. The healer was plying him with all sorts of things. Was that a bezoar? They were very expensive, and saved for emergencies. Oh dear. Her poor wolfie!

Trying to calm down, she realized that Ivan worked here, and would have a way to get a message quickly to Inga. Kissing her mate's cheek, she promised to be right back.

Evangeline was so inexperienced that she felt that last night had been very wild. She had no idea that she could have asked for anything and gotten it, to his spending his last knut on her, or doing anything to please her. She was furious with herself over this, especially since he had noticed when she was under a similar cursed potion.

Feeling that she had messed up her love life forever, Evangeline made her way to try to get a hold of Christine.

-OO—OO—

Professor Longbottom did not know much about magical armor. He consulted the one book they could find about armor at all. "When is your next session with Olaf, maybe he could help you adjust the, what are these, oh, the pauldrons?"

"Tonight. My daily torture in the morning isn't enough. He has to make sure that I am so tired that I just want to sleep at night. I really don't like him right now."

Frank chuckled. He wished that James had survived to see this as well. Sirius was a good friend, and the group was still close, but he missed Harry's birth father too. Watching the boys grow up, their antics. He hoped that James had a front row seat coming up for the next round with the headmaster.

Alastor was going to be getting a huge amount of money for that memory just based on the little that Filius had dropped.

"You'd best get to breakfast before your lady has my hide. You are doing well Harry. I'm glad that, well, never mind." He was grateful that he had been restored and gotten to be a part of his son's and Harry's life.

"Me too, Uncle Frank. Me too. Cheers."

Harry bolted from the room to take a quick shower before breakfast. Hermione put up with a lot, but she didn't need to put up with armor stink on top of it all!

He was getting the hang of it, but still. If the fight lasted for any length of time, he was going to be in trouble. Plan A, Plan B, Plan C. He needed a D, E, and F. And plan his escape in case they failed. A basilisk! Who in their right minds would put a basilisk in a school?

Salazar Slytherin reassured him that his little pet had been keeping the school safe from most magical creatures that came too close to the castle for a thousand years, and was never intended to hurt students inside the castle.

He was sad that his creature had become a horcrux. Harry knew that there was a way of getting a horcrux out of a living creature, but he didn't think his mum would like to go on the trip down to destroy the soul piece.

No, his mother needed to be safe at home.

-OO—OO—

Why didn't she have a normal job outside of the home? Why had she ever had even one child, much less four, five counting Harry? She looked at Lily Belle, covered in magical paint, crying. James was sporting a black eye while Charlus was sporting sore knuckles. The baby would have been screaming if not for being in Abi's arms, and she had told all of the elves to freeze in place. Which they did.

"Darla, take Lily Belle to get cleaned up please. Lily Belle, I know those were your birthday paints from Harry and Hermione. Whoever is responsible will replace them, if not, I will. No need to be this upset over their loss. What upsets me is how this happened. You are going to be Lord Black one day, Scion Charlus. If you have an issue with someone, you call a solicitor, an elf, or a minion of some kind. You do not hurt your own knuckles on impossibly hard heads. No Lily Belle, I am not holding you until you have more of the paint gone honey, please don't spread it everywhere like this. And ladies of your stature do not run around the house naked."

She sighed. "Darla, do you need help? No? Back to the tub then please."

"No Lily Belle, rituals are an exception, but rituals are not done by children nor done wearing paint. I love you too, and I am still not hugging you yet. Paint is difficult to remove from robes which is why you have a special set for that work."

"We have enough elves to take care of homes all over the world, but somehow they are not enough. James, I don't care if Lily Belle insulted you and said that your nose was too small so that she was going to give you a proper one in her picture and gave you a clown nose. With Uncle Remus, your father and other men of the clan, don't you feel that she was trying to be funny rather than hurt your feelings? Even so, if she did do it on purpose, what would be the right way to handle your feelings? I think I would feel hurt if someone made fun of me. Did you feel hurt?"

James nodded.

"I am so sorry that you were hurt my son." She gave him a hug. "And Charlus hit you?" He nodded again, and more hugs."

"I want you to sit at the table and think of ten things that you could have done when feeling hurt. Taking Lily Belle's new paints and dumping them over her and the table would not be my first choice. Just to let you know. Please go, and start that now."

She looked at the oldest boy there. "I want you to clean up the mess. The reason for this is simple. Lily Belle made fun of James, but he could have laughed it off without your hurtful words and commentary. While you are cleaning up the mess, without magic mind you, I want you to think about how you would feel if someone made fun of your birthmark, and mocked you. Get to work please. Kensy, do not help your boy there. This he needs to do on his own. What? I didn't mean to command you to freeze like you couldn't ever move again. I am so sorry my friends. Who is calling? Evangeline? The baby just ate, Dorea I love you. She's asleep Abi. You can put her down, and then I want to say something to all of the elves. You need to listen please."

"I never say thank you enough for what you do. I really truly need your help. Without it I would be needing a different kind of help. Now, Evangeline is not a girl to panic, so I should probably go. Sirius is due back for lunch after his meeting with Hans, and is going to be here all week. Until Saturday.

"May I go please?" Christine asked. Zeb was not there, he had done his chores and was off. Lenny stood.

"We'll be fine, my lady." He was working on his grammar, and doing a great job.

"Please take me to her then. I'll see you soon. And thank you."

Sighing, she grabbed his hand, thankful for this emergency, and hoped that no one was dying.

-oOo—oOo—

Remus was dying. He knew it. He was having trouble breathing, and while he couldn't see them, he could hear his mother's voice.

"I love you Matthew, so much. I love you. You should stay there, have children before you come home."

"Mum? Mummy?"

Matthew Lyall Pendergrass. That was his real name. His parents had been cruelly murdered by Fenrir Greyback, and he was raised by a great aunt who hadn't liked him all that much. She renamed him to warn the world what he was. He hadn't remembered his real name, until now.

"Stay child. I love you. Heal, be well. I love you, and will be with you always."

He tried to reach out to hold her close but his hand gripped a human hand, with form and feeling. He recognized her scent. His mate. His inner wolf gave her a half-hearted tail wag, but he knew that it was time to go. He would never hunt, never play again. He wanted to lick her face, kiss her one last time.

Evangeline bent down. "I love you. Don't you die on me!"

He wanted to let her know that he would love her forever, but he couldn't get his mouth to work.

-oOo—oOo—

Filius was impressed. "Wonderful job, Mr. Potter! Take ten points for your house!" The happy teacher forgot that he just rewarded his own house, but it was a fair reward.

Since the 'time accident', Harry could tell that he would have had an impossible time in Slytherin house. Too many of the older students either hated him outright, or didn't trust him. So he took up residence in his apartments with his wife, but his house was now Ravenclaw.

He was still friends with Draco, Daphne, and especially Tracy, but they just weren't as close as they had once been. It would have been different if they could have spent the last four years together. As it was, Harry barely had time for Hermione. He had his studies, and he had his extra training with the knights.

Never mind being with fifth-year students who were all crazy over OWL's. This was Hermione's fault for being in the house of smart. Harry wanted to be with the house that hunted, but looking over at the Gryffindors he shuddered. Better with the studious than stalkers. And Harry had his own electives to study hard.

Harry had to be ready. Mad-eye gave him pointers, Ellery quizzed him, Alice, Frank and Olaf worked hard at developing different scenarios for Harry to overcome. Sword, dagger, wand. Wandless. Silent. Using wards, traps. He had to learn and do it all. Perfecting the training he had been given, working on new materials as well. Again, and again, and again.

Harry needed to kill something. That basilisk was a walking dead thing. Slithering dead thing. That was it. It was a slithering dead thing. That slithered upright. And had stubby feet things.

He hoped that Olaf could help him with his armor. He wasn't going anywhere without it.

-oOo—oOo—

"You're here! Thank Merlin, you need to heal Remus, he's been poisoned." Evangeline shouted as she dragged the healer to the private room.

"Mr. Lupin has a version of the same potion that infected Lady Potter. I'm brewing a batch of antidote, and he's had a bezoar. But we are running out of time. His system is shutting down. I think it's the werewolf side. Something is fighting my healing as foreign. It's in a wolf's nature to be loyal. That's the only reason I can think of that he is not fighting the poison as well. His body thinks it is normal." Helga informed Christine.

"Loyalty potions, love potions, why doesn't he just use imperius and be done with it?" Christine got out her stones, and started to place them on her husband's best friend, and stopped.

"But, but he told me. He doesn't want to be healed. Everyone has the right to choose…"

"I'm bad luck! Men ask me to marry them and they die. I don't want him to die! Please! He loves me, and I love him. I really do. Please, Christine. I saved your life. It's crass of me to bring up, but please. I'm desperate. Please, please safe the life of my mate, my man. I need him. I want children, I want a family. I can't have that alone. Please."

"You are getting married soon?" Christine hadn't heard about that yet, Remus had just asked after all. "Alright. That is one person's permission I need. Ask him. If he nods, makes the slightest gesture, I'll do it."

"Remus, I want Christine to heal you. Please, love, please nod. Nod your head. Nod your head!"

And though it was tiny, his head moved, and Christine went to work.

"Helga, grab every witch, wizard, and gnome you can. Sanus bellator, focus on the stone. This is going to be hard. Very hard." She looked at Evangeline. "I'm going to be out of it a few days, likely. Make sure someone checks on the children if Sirius gets called away. The elves are good but flighty."

She wanted to add more, that Lily Belle needed new paints, and James a reward of some kind, and that Charlus might need a good old-fashioned spanking if his attitude didn't improve, but she took a deep breath, took out her wand, and started the hardest healing task she had ever attempted.

Her way of healing couldn't target just the poison, or just the torn ligaments of a leg. That is what he had had the last time, and wouldn't let her heal him. Her healing healed everything. Including poor eyesight. She wished that Hermione was there, but banished that thought. No, this was too much for a beginner. Christine had never attempted such a thing, and didn't want her daughter-in-law hurt.

Sanus bellator. Sanus bellator. Sanus bellator.

-oOo—oOo—

Sirius Black had stopped in at headquarters for his brief with his boss. Unfortunately it was to tell Hans that the latest lead had not panned out. But he wasn't in his office. Odd. He was rarely late, and never missed meetings. He felt it to be very bad manners. His secretary, a young muggleborn wizard was also gone. He was one of the first ones there, last ones to leave, and was always willing to help. He was always there to greet Hans' appointments. That was very odd.

Deciding to go home, he left a quick note, and headed out. On the way, he happened to hear chanting. Uh oh, he knew that chanting. Someone must be badly injured to have that many people helping. Deciding to go and help as well, he made it to the infirmary, only to find every single witch, wizard, gnome and elf in the building chanting at rune stones that were glowing gold.

That was when he noticed the man under that stones. In a motion that had saved his life more than once, his wand was in his hand, and he too was chanting Sanus bellator.

Not long after, three things happened all at once. The man on the table woke up, the rocks stopped glowing, and the tall, unbeautiful healer in ugly green decided to decorate the floor. She fainted in a heap.

"Evangeline? My mouth feels horrible. Can I have some water?" The recent patient asked, his color returned to normal.

Everyone there except Sirius was feeling rather drained at the moment. He picked up his wife, and got her on a bed. She was breathing, so he covered her with a blanket and went on to the other people. He knew the drill, and got out snacks from his pack. He passed out food and bottled water. The elves recovered the fastest, and helped him with the task. They brought energy potions and better food too.

Remus sniffed the air, and looked at his friend. "Padfoot? You've been in Berlin, did you find it?" Sirius was trying to track the spirit of Voldemort.

"No, and you are going to tell me one day how you do that, but not now. I need to get Christine home. Do you want to recuperate there or here?"

Remus looked to Evangeline. "Here for a bit. Then we'll decide. No offense, but I think I need quiet right now."

"None taken. Our lot could make money in necromancy, they make enough noise to raise the dead. But my darling wife will want to feed the baby first thing, so I am taking her home. You must tell someone how you came to be here. ICW someone. And not your best friend. So, Evangeline, after you recover a bit, can you handle that part? Not personally, but find someone to investigate?"

She nodded tiredly, and then had someone attacking her lips.

Remus was now out of bed. He picked up his beautiful betrothed, and kissed her soundly. "You saved me. Thank you. I love you so much. My mother likes you too but I'll explain that later. Oh my beautiful mate, I am still here!"

Evangeline was crying. Tears of joy, tears of shame. "My love! I didn't realize! I am so sorry! Last night…" She realized that Sirius was listening in, and she turned three shades of red, but Remus ignored him.

"Listen. I love you. We'll talk later. As for last night, it was wonderful, every bit of it. I would be happy to repeat any and all of it. I promise. But we will discuss that later, when we have a bit of privacy."

"You two did something last night that makes her that red? Why wait? Please, tell me all about it. Wish I had some popcorn. I like eating treats with romantic comedies." Sirius joked, but Remus flipped him a rude gesture, and Sirius turned back to helping in the infirmary. But with a wide grin on his face.

Helga had fainted long before, but a knight had picked her up too. Sirius checked her briefly with his best medical scan. He frowned. Maybe he should take some more classes. Right. She was still breathing. "Someone should call the hospital, and have the healer checked out too. I think that this is the first time that Christine has ever healed Rem..."

Sirius finally woke up to what happened. He focused his wand now on one of his oldest friends. It was a simple auror spell. Helped to identify the evil creatures that looked like men. He waved it over the man that had been part of his life since they were children.

His best friend was no longer a werewolf. He still had a good wolf nose on him obviously, and the way that he just picked up Evangeline and swung her around for a huge kiss showed that his strength hadn't suffered. Apparently those were permanent changes to his body.

But Remus Lupin would never be a danger to anyone at the full moon but evildoers for the rest of his life.

-oOo—oOo—

Hermione sat in class, waiting for the right moment. Then it happened. They were reading the newspaper, and the professor asked if anyone had any questions.

Now that they had decent textbooks, newspapers were only a minor part of the curriculum. Hermione had looked forward to this all day.

She took out the cross that she had used for the werewolf last night. Hermione knew that crosses, holy water and all of that were for vampires, but this was fun. And if the daughter-in-law of not one but two marauders couldn't have fun once in a while, then who could?

"Yes Lady Potter, you have a question?"

Professor Weasley did not let his personal feelings about the Harry Potter situation treat her with anything but the utmost of respect. In fact, he personally liked and supported the boy. It was his youngest two making the issues.

"Professor. I have been looking, but I do not see any adverts for the Bat Trees. I need one, or possibly more than one. Maybe I should ask Professor Sprout."

"Bat trees? I have never heard of that species." He said confused.

"My cross. It did not work last night. I think that it is out of energy, power. You said that Bat Trees were used to bring the power to things. I need a new tree, and grow more Bat Trees so that this can work again."

He looked at the cross, as if to try to find the battery cover, and then thought a moment. "What kind of creature did you use this on?"

"A werewolf! The headmaster had it in his office! Said he was an old friend. But my beloved husband, he got him, and he got him good."

"He's dead?" The professor looked shocked. She had to be talking about Remus Lupin. That would be horrible!

"I wouldn't be surprised. I didn't see though. He wants to protect me from all that. He loves me." She sighed a happy sigh.

The professor stared at the cross. And shut his eyes. Frank wasn't horrible at defense by any means, but that professor last year had been phenomenal. She clearly needed to review dark creatures, but she owned a phoenix! She wasn't going to be doing that sort of research.

Why half of his family thought her a threat, he didn't know. He really didn't know. He took advantage of the teaching moment though. He explained about batteries, both enunciating the word, and with a wave of his wand put it on the board, and their use in modern muggle machines.

And not crosses.

-oOo—oOo—

Harry was starting to love runes. Combined with his work in his ward's class he had come up with an idea that would keep medics safe from battle, and still let them be in the area. Sort of a personal warded area. Not that he was going to field test it with his mum or his wife.

He recognized that he had shortcomings when it came to the two most important women in his life. He didn't want them hurt. He didn't care if Fitzgerald Mortimer Leach came after him for that crime, he wasn't about to change now.

The one thing that Hermione insisted on what that he wasn't allowed to do was protect her from unwanted teen suitors at school. She said that she needed practice with her insults, and insisted on handling the boys without clues herself.

Michael Corner, the little Ravenclaw with the big crush was no real threat, neither were a half-dozen other boys that tried to flirt with his wife. He loved watching her squish bugs. Her taunts were epic!

He also wasn't allowed to protect her from certain other people that liked to bother them. The youngest Weasleys were not taking a hint!

Ron Weasley had tried to mouth off to her once or twice recently, and she had really gotten him. In the great hall, coming into breakfast, she had wheeled to him with a smile.

"Congratulations on your betrothal! I do hope that you and your sister are very happy. I did not know that such close alliances were common in Britain, but I should have guessed after meeting you. Again, congratulations."

"What? That wasn't what I…"

Fred and George were right behind him, laughing aloud. When he pulled his wand, they took it and quickly gave him a different one, telling him it was a prank wand that turned the victim into a chicken. Smiling and thanking them, he turned to the witch. He pointed the wand and said the trigger word they had quickly taught him.

And it worked. It turned the victim into a chicken, running about clucking madly.

Hermione watched in amusement, and gave a low-key wave to the redhead menaces.

They had never said that Hermione was going to be the victim after all. She was the wife of one of their sponsors in life. Harry had already given them a fair bit of gold to work on some of their own ideas, separate from their work at Zonko's. They were going to be brilliant in their field.

Why would they prank her and risk all of that lovely gold?

Griselda debated getting involved when the student turned chicken turned student again. Right. She smiled benevolently at the twins. It had been short prank, hadn't hurt anyone, and was well done. There was no need to punish anyone. She continued her lunch smiling.

Maybe she should hire them to play a prank on the headmaster? No, that would be wrong. Maybe she should buy a few prank items from them? Maybe, maybe.

Or get them to turn the headmaster into a chicken and take it to Gringott's. She wondered if dragons would like very old, very tough chicken. But she sighed. No, they probably wouldn't like chickens in the bank at all. Messy.

She turned back and smiled at the twins, and her eyes showed her appreciation for the lunchtime entertainment.

-oOo—oOo—

Hermione was enjoying some quiet time just reading a good book. She and Nova had settled into the window seat of the turret, and she was wearing the newest warm bathrobe that Harry had given her. It was white, warm, soft, fluffy, and sported the Potter Crest. She patted that and smiled.

She had lived with magic for more than five years now, even though the rest of the world had only seen one of those years go by.

She contemplated her life from time to time, and this tome was definitely one of those books that made her look back and think about her metamorphosis. She went from having no friends except books to having Harry as a friend; that was the first step. Being accepted by his family, learning magic, and more magic were the exciting next steps. Making even more friends at school. Going back in time to spend the summer with him and draw even closer to her friend who was now her husband.

She drew a breath. Her goal of being a doctor had been put aside as she learned of magic. The children at Hogwarts looked down on healers; they were barely above a house elf in terms of stature. She should not have allowed that to influence her, but it had. Besides, Harry had drawn her into the training to become some of the most deadly wands on the planet. It had been an exciting time. But that was Harry's destiny. Not hers. She realized that now more than ever has she felt a deep down peace in learning what she could about healing.

She looked to her phoenix that was gazing at the forest.

"What is wrong, my love?" Hermione could feel the eternal bird's distress.

'There is great evil out there, my bondmate.'

'I thought that the Cerberus had been sold to that menagerie in Australia? Harry even bought the gamekeeper a portkey to visit last summer. He had sobbed so when the thing was crated up. Did he find his way back?'

Hermione got up, and tried to spot the oversized pooch.

'No, something else. Something truly evil. The Cerberus wasn't true evil. Just a monster with a dog's natural instincts. Something is evil out there, and trying to get into the castle.'

"How would you like to go on a little flight, my love? Just to look around?" Hermione offered.

The door to the bedroom had opened so quietly that Hermione had not heard the warrior come in.

"I would love to, my heart. Let me remove the armor stink quickly, and I will be glad to accompany you."

'I'm glad he'll be with us. I need to see what has come. I'll be right back, don't leave without me.'

The phoenix flew away, staying far away from the headmaster's office on the other side of the castle.

Harry had told his wife recently that his next goal, after this piece of Voldemort was gone, was going to be to finish school, play politics in Britain for a time, and try to get someone to look into St. Mungo's. No, he decided, he would start looking into it right now!

Something was seriously wrong there. The hospital had money, huge amounts of galleons flowing into the place, but the healers were paid the same as the lowest civil servants. It wasn't right, and their training was far more intense.

Harry smelled a long term plot from somewhere but couldn't figure it out. He did however have tools, and knew how to use them. He had recently written to Xeno, the man who had become his godfather in so many ways. The teen listed what he had noticed about the attitudes at school, the low healer pay, the high cost of simple treatments (using Hermione's teeth as one example). They had a real problem with a lack of staff. What was happening in Britain?

Xeno had written back a cryptic note. Harry hoped it meant he was looking into it.

The couple had a small balcony that overlooked the Black Lake. There was some sort of weather wards on the setting, and they could sit out there in a gale, and be dry and warm. It was pleasant, on sunny mornings, to watch the giant squid in the lake, and wave at the occasional mermaid that popped up. Hermione insisted that some were male, but Harry ignored her, and called them all that.

She remembered a conversation about that issue long ago.

He had the same issues with evil women. To Harry, ladies were called ladies. His mum, cousin Narcissa, Andi. Hermione. If someone were evil and female, really bad, they were obviously no lady. Someone trying to control the world through magic and manipulation was a dark lord. Therefore, by Harry logic, evil women got lumped into the Dark Lord title. He refused to consider Dark Lady as he said that it was one of the words that were opposites.

When Hermione had asked him if he meant oxymoron, he put a pretend hurt look on his face. "I'm not a moron! Dark Lords are the morons, male or female!"

She was so lucky to have someone in her life who was clever, funny, and down to earth.

Hermione had grabbed her broom. Harry had had the elves build them a little launch platform for them to be able to leave their rooms and fly around the castle straight from there. The only problem was the wind. Once, Hermione went from the protected balcony to the unprotected platform and nearly flew off without her broom! After that, she learned to mount on the protected side and fly from there.

She was waiting for both of the people she was bonded to in life, and was surprised. A flash of red and gold was accompanied by the familiar turquoise and gold. Her friend had returned with another phoenix.

He blinked at her, and she stood and bowed.

"Thank you so much. Nova means so much to me. You must be Fawkes. Please give Rona my best wishes. I am sure that she misses Nova and vice-versa."

Fawkes gripped the balcony, and pulled a feather from his tail.

'Your mate needs a more powerful weapon that what he has. Here is a feather from me, and Nova carries in her beak a feather from my mate. My chick has agreed to provide one as well. Have a staff made for him. Use these feathers as the core. Nova will provide tears, as will I before I go. Put them in the staff. And one more thing.'

He flamed away, for a moment, and returned, carrying a red gem the size of a child's fist. It was luminescent. Pulsing red light.

'Put that gem in the staff as well. It is magical, and belonged to Godric Gryffindor. He meant it to be used for great good. There are many wizards who can do this task for you. Choose the staff maker wisely.'

Hermione held out a vial, and the phoenix cried into it. Hermione collect the three offered feathers, and took them with the tears, and put them in a special place in her bag.

'Thank you father! I am sure that this will help us. Now, the evil one is coming, I am sure. You need to be gone from here. Take my love to mother!' Nova begged.

The male phoenix stopped to preen his chick for a moment, and then flashed and flamed away.

Harry came out of the shower room, fully dressed but using a wand to dry his hair, just in time to see the brief flash of red and gold.

"Oh no! I missed him again, didn't I Nova? I am never going to meet your father!"

Hermione watched while her husband fruitlessly scanned the skies. There was a heavy knock on the door, and their butler portrait announced the headmaster.

"Please tell him that we are not available." Harry said, grabbing his own broom. "He can look out the window if he doesn't believe that we are out flying."

Laughing at his antics, Hermione watched he ran to the edge of the platform and swan dived for a time before pulling his broom and mounting it midflight. With a swoop and yell, he blasted over the lake before circling back and up to be with his lady. She had launched in a much more demure way, and was going to try to appear as just a student out for a random fly in case they were spotted.

Harry's antics made certain that she would hardly be noticed though.

They found nothing though, and as the light was fading, decided to try again the next day.

-oOo—oOo—

The next morning, while Harry was exercising, Hermione made a brief trip. She took the magical materials from the phoenixes to someone that the Olaf recommended. He was incredibly young to be a wand maker, barely over forty, but he accepted the rush commission of a staff. When told it was for Harry Potter, Noel Harding offered to do the work for free. But Hermione insisted that he get something for his time. He did ask for a picture with the boy-who-lived at some point if she could arrange it, and she promised that she would try.

She promised to check in with him soon before flaming back. Sirius was expected.

Harry deny someone a photo-op? As if! That boy had a library practically dedicated to his pictures in the paper. When she got back, she told Harry that he had yet another fan who wanted a picture. Sirius, visiting Olaf and Harry on official business, teased that people became more handsome or beautiful the more that they were photographed. Hermione's reaction was perfect.

She looked at Sirius, tilted her head, and tilted the other way. "Nope, unless it works backwards just for you."

"Are you calling me ugly? Me? I was on Witch Weekly's most desirable bachelor list for nearly three years! One hundred and thirty seven weeks in a row."

"Yes, until Harry was born. What is 12 years multiplied by 52? More than you, that is for sure!"

"Yes, but he had more money…"

"And that proves my point! Most desirable has nothing to do with appearance! Not to these people!" Hermione buffed her nails and bowed, declaring victory. "Most desirable to me is Harry."

Sirius didn't want to admit defeat so easily. So, he pulled back a reserve comeback. He looked to his son. Would the boy retaliate? Possibly. He prepared for that contingency. Sirius pulled himself to his full height, took a deep breath. And with everything he had, he released it. The ultimate comeback.

"Oh yeah? I don't think so!"

He folded his arms, waiting for her to admit defeat. Nova started that funny clack clack noise she made when laughing. Wait, what? Nova never laughed at Hermione. She wasn't laughing at him, was she? Was she?

The phoenix nearly fell off her perch. Oh.

Holding up his head in a dignified way, Sirius made his way from the room. In utter defeat.

-OO-OO—

The morning air was cool and clear and brilliant, but something wicked this way had come, and they weren't finding it.

The three flew high above the forest, but whatever was evil was under the dense cover of trees.

'I could go down and check…'

"And if the evil is a ritual to deny a phoenix the ability to age for a hundred years after they throw a killing curse at you?" Harry demanded. "Hans told me not to waste my resources and to ask for help. This is not a solicitor or elf thing. I think this is a minion thing. Mercenaries. I am going to ask Hans to hire someone to check out this area. We need to check with Deputy Headmistress Marchbanks though. Explain that there is something out here that needs to be removed."

"Just as long as we keep Nova safe." Hermione said, afraid of the picture that Harry painted.

Nova was quiet. Her eyes whirled in worry. She did not like this at all. Not at all.

-oOo—oOo-

Only one more day to go! Olaf had helped Harry with the adjustments needed on his armor. Multiple daily use, practicing spells while wearing it, and even exercising in the nasty stuff had certainly not improved its aroma. And no matter what spells he tried, nothing worked.

"It's magical armor Harry. It's going to deflect your ladylike charms there. Just cast something nice on your clothes, and shower in a bit." Olaf suggested.

Harry dared not risk the knight's wrath, but in his mind's eye he swore and sent several rude gestures his way. Hermione came in, so he was glad that nothing had been verbalized with or without hands.

"My lady, I did not expect you. Welcome to Olaf's torture chamber."

"I remember." She said dully. She still exercised, and practiced defense enough to pass OWL's. "Hedwig is back. Her wing was hurt, don't worry, I healed her. But I think you might want to send her to the island with an elf for a while Harry. We never found anything out there in the forest, and now your familiar was attacked!"

Nova screeched. She could feel it! Evil, but she dared not risk getting caught in some dark ritual. Something bad was near. And they never had figured out how the headmaster had gotten Remus passed the wards. The headmaster had confiscated the stone that Remus tried to sneak out with.

The headmaster! The ICW had enough evidence, and turned it in to the British consul. The headmaster had clearly poisoned the man during an interview, and he would have died without medical help. Period. Attempted murder. And what did they do? Sob over the fall of the great leader of the light? No. Did they arrest him and bring him to Geneva, as they were supposed to? No.

The good members of the Wizengamot rewrote the laws, backdating it no less, so that in Britain it was not murder to kill a werewolf, even if no one was in immediate danger! If the werewolf was just walking down the street, any witch or wizard could kill 'it' without consequence.

The rumor that the average wizard on a broom was passing is that the headmaster had killed a werewolf. More than one person thought Remus Lupin dead. And even though he had never hurt anyone, more praise was heaped on the man for his actions.

Every magical creature in the greater United Kingdom threw a fit over this law and miscarriage of justice. Harry sent a strongly worded letter to the editor that was published only because of the bribe that Sirius had given them.

 _'I have nothing but praise to give to many magical people. Gnomes, goblins, mermaids, centaurs. All good and wonderful magical allies that I hope will be friends for a long time.'_

 _'I do not have any werewolf friends. I can swear that on my magic, but I think that wizards will believe me. What I oppose is the newest law that would make innocent children possible victims of this law.'_

 _'There is a known problem werewolf who for years has been attacking families and infecting children to build his pack. He is the real problem.'_

' _I have to now take a stand. Now that it is legal to hunt werewolves I offer a bounty on the head of Fenrir Greyback for ten thousand galleons. He has killed many good wizards and witches, and infected many good people. But I put that bounty on him because he is a monster, not because he is a werewolf._

 _'People of Britain, think with your brains. Get up on your feet and stop being sheep. Your shepherd is not a nice person. Please think."_

 _'As for my friends the gnomes, the goblins, the centaurs, the merpeople? What is going to happen to them when the headmaster deems that they are next? Who will stand with me to see that this sort of law is not repeated?"_

 _'Wake up people! Stand up!'_

 _'Let's get rid of the real monsters in our lives before we go after the victims of the monsters.'_

 _'Harry James Orion Black Potter'_

The article had the werewolf's picture and the Gringott's liaison officer listed as well. He didn't expect anyone to actually capture him, but it felt good to get something truthful in the rag for once. He would be happy to pay the reward if the monster was captured.

He was getting tired of the weekly digs at him. Whoever this Skeeter woman was, she was permanently off his Christmas list.

Harry brushed the white soft feathers of his beleaguered familiar. "I am so sorry girl. Look, we'll have great adventures again on the island. You can ride on my shoulder as I steer the ship. Want to go keep the vermin population on Black Island down? I love you girl. Be safe."

He kissed the top of her head, and summoned Abi. "Take Hedwig to Andi. She's working on building her fashion business down there. Maybe she could use a helper."

Hedwig barked, and Harry said good-bye, knowing that unless he survived the final battle, he would never see that beautiful owl again. Harry wished he could send his other girls down to the island to be safe as well. Hermione and Nova were in danger because of him.

-OO—OO—

Charlie showed up early Saturday morning. He had caught the snitch just twenty minutes into the game, and the Ballycastle Bats won 190 to 10. He had his own armor and axe, and looked like an oversized goblin practicing.

Flitwick also had an axe. His helm was custom made, and would be able to withstand a basilisk's glare.

Bill was nervous. He looked at Harry, and tried not to laugh.

"Knight in Shining Armor, the next Harry Potter Adventure? Is that the look?" He gently mocked.

"Laugh it up. It has a purpose. Alright. Hermione, let's go over the plan once more. I have recorded the command to close the tap in the tape recorder. Healer tested, remember? This worked. Anything goes horribly wrong, you shut the door, and we rely on skill to not become giant worm food. Promise me. Six people versus a thousand. Besides, Nova can rescue us, right?"

"Yes, Harry. My job is to stand here and worry, lock you in a tomb unless one of you is hurt. Then I get to go in and try to heal. Do I have that right?" The unhappy witch asked sarcastically.

He pulled her in for a hug and a kiss. "Please love, don't be mad when I face death."

She looked at him and nodded. And gave a resigned sigh. "Kill the monster, and stay safe."

Hermione had vials of three tears each in a bandolier across her chest. Each person had one as a precaution as well. She was not a happy healer.

"Gentlemen, let's go save the world." Harry said, and opened the tap.

He and Hermione had visited the teenage ghost enough that she offered to go with them, and be an advance scout that couldn't be hurt. Harry thought that very brave of the ghost, and took her up on the offer. The six of them, Bill, Charlie, Flitwick, Harry, Remus and Olaf all had bladed weapons.

Harry felt it was a bit sexist to leave out the fighting witches of the group, but none of them were proficient with a blade and none volunteered. Brune was highly missed again. She had been a master at the axe, but some said that she was because she had been half-goblin herself. Harry shook his head and promised to burn a lock of hair to her later. He missed that witch.

Sirius had been told under pain of certain things not happening in his life that he wasn't going to fight a giant, magically resistant beast with a wand, a backup wand, and another backup wand. Three wands did not make might, as Christine had badly teased.

He pouted. Remus did not rub his nose in it though. Few of the knights were truly good at bladed weapons, and Senor Rodriquez declined the group's kind invitation to go snake hunting. "I do occasionally fight men who are animals and monsters, but never actual animals or monsters."

Xandra sighed, and Katya kissed the parchment. Only a few more weeks until the next break. They were meeting in Barcelona for a tournament, and to cheer him on. Harry wanted to go too. If he survived this. They had declined to go snake hunting as well. Katya using language that increased his siblings educational fund nicely.

Stairs appeared at Harry's request, and the torches lit. They let the fetid air clear for a bit. It was more than a bit rank. Harry wanted point but Remus went first down the stairs, stopping and listening, moving carefully down the magically clean staircase.

They got to the bottom, and Charlie held Harry back. He pointed to all of the white-boned skeletons on the ground. He cast a spell and wrote in glowing letters in the air. 'None newer than seven months old.'

Why did that date sound familiar? It was early October now, and Harry tried to count back in terms of calendar time here. It was hard since all of his normal time memories were completely out of whack with real time. Harry looked to Olaf, who pulled a planner from his bag. Seriously? They were going into battle, and the man brought his calendar. He pointed.

Oh. OH! It was the date that the gnomes' wards were installed on the castle.

Harry went along carefully, Remus still taking point about ten feet or so behind the ghost. He was stepping around the brittle caltrops on the floor. The others weren't as clever or careful, and the noise in the underground area echoed. The ghost led on.

They reached a large door, and the ghost went through. Remus readied the spell to take out the creatures eyes. The door was highly ornate, but it was the look on the ghost's face that had them all on the alert. Harry's stomach clinched as he heard Myrtle's report.

"Ooooh! I think that's what killed me! I wish you could hold me Harry! I'm going back. Be careful, but if the worst happens, you know that I am your friend. You won't be alone!"

"Thanks Myrtle, you've been very helpful. We'll see you in a little bit. Alright. Remus you do your blinding spell quickly. Then both of you two go in. Remember Charlie, Harry has point. Be careful!" Olaf commanded. He was in charge of this expedition after all.

Charlie pulled his axe. He was plan B, Harry, plan A. Harry spoke to the doors, and they started to open for him.

Remus was wearing a protected helm. He cast the spell with the doors barely a crack open. He could feel it. It hadn't worked. It was defected or something. And the creature was aware that it had company.

Giving the hand signal of defeat, Harry and Charlie went in, being very careful with their eye protection. They did not want to die down here in the fetid air that already smelled of mold, and decay and death.

The others waited, counting out the time. But before long, the words that everyone had dreaded to hear came.

"OHHHH! HELP! HERMIONE HELP! HE'S DYING! I NEED YOUR HELP NOW!"

And due to the cavernous area and the spell, they couldn't tell if it was Harry or Charlie who had cast the Sonorus spell.

-oOo—oOo-

A/N – If you or a member of your house has served or is serving in the military, police, or health services I want to say Thank You. Bless you.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Crystal Knight part II

Chapter 20

A/N I don't own Harry Potter. I have a great homemade marinade for steak though.

-oOo—oOo—

Luna and Neville were away for the weekend. Alice and Frank stayed at the castle, but the young couple went to spend the weekend at Black Island. Harry had begged Neville to go and visit his mum. He hadn't liked the sound of her recent odd, infrequent and terse letters, and was worried that she was suffering from depression and not getting treatment. Well, it was Hermione who thought it might be post-partum depression. But it was Harry who was worrying.

Neville had nodded. He promised that he would check into it. Harry's previous attempts to get his mother help via notes to her had been less than successful. Maybe Neville could succeed where Harry couldn't.

As for the timing, why no, it had nothing to do with anything, I don't know what you are talking about Hermione and I have nothing planned except possibly learning some new pranks from the twins to try and pull on Mad-eye and/or Olaf thank you for your concern, and don't worry about us, and we'll miss you and can you please buy Lily Belle some more art supplies, here's the money, and some chocolate frogs for James, and maybe some cockroach clusters for Charlus? Ok, thanks, cheers.

Running away, Harry got the feeling that Neville knew that something was up, but he wasn't going to refuse seeing Luna in a bikini. Luna in a bikini, now why Harry hadn't just said that to distract him? He didn't know!

Nova had forgotten to tell Hermione that Christine and the children were not at the island when she took Neville and Luna there. The only people there were the villagers on the other side of the island and an elf helper at the house. The young couple had no other adults around.

Luna eyed the beach, and her Neville. It was still nicely warm here, no need for the head-to-foot bathing suits here. She smiled and headed for the water dressed as she would for a ritual.

No one would learn about the situation until Sunday night when Nova retrieved a beaming young couple, holding hands and looking smug.

-oOo—oOo—

The dirt was not frozen, but it took time to prepare. The people working had to stay clear of the wards. Thankfully, they had a way of detecting them without setting them off. No one wanted to die right now. No, Black and the other blood traitors are the ones that needed to be dying.

The boss had special plans for Potter.

They had almost abandoned the project the other day with the Potter brat was out making more adverts for his latest broom no doubt. That company was sure raking in the gold.

Only one of the foreign companies that would be seized from the boy once they were in total control of the government. Trying to hide his gold abroad. That wasn't going to be allowed.

Halfway done. More digging left to do, and then they needed to get out of there before anyone saw anything. And they needed to get it done soon before winter came and froze the ground solid.

-oOo—oOo-

The huge snake on the other side had been 'hearing' and 'smelling' food for the last while now. Hungry, he prepared to strike. The door opened, lights flared, and the formerly dark chamber lit up like Christmas.

The basilisk shut its eyes against the bright light, and froze for a moment. That had hurt! Then he heard a voice talking to him in his tongue! Wait, was that his master? His master returned! And brought food! Oh, good and kind master!

The creature welcomed his master, and told him everything of his plight. Months of no food, little water. He was starving, starving. Thank you wonderful master for bringing food.

'Please let me eat now master, I am so hungry, but it is so bright. Can you turn off the lights, or bring me the meat closer here?'

'If I lower the lights, you'll look at me and I will die.' A wizard said. No, that wasn't the right smell! Not his master. Maybe someone his master had sent. Best be wary.

'Not you, master! I lower my eyelids the first set, not kill you. Hypnotize meat.'

'I don't trust you. You killed a student. Salazar bred you to protect the castle.' Not master said.

The poor creature was really dying! He claimed he was just trying to get outside and do his job of patrolling the castle. He had been tricked once into hurting a student.

'That boy had a magical device. Tricked me. He came back, and tried to trick me again into attacking the students. I got locked in here when I refused.'

'I think that Voldemort wanted you so hungry that you were willing to attack students to eat. You poor thing!' Not master moved a bit closer, his sword and defenses down.

So hungry, so hungry, so hungry. Time to eat.

-oOo—oOo—

Fred and George Weasley could have been Slytherins, they were so cunning. Instead, they made joke products during the week, had permission to work at Zonko's shop on the weekend. Remus had also hired them for a few projects for their own group. The twins were some of the few people that knew for certain that the marauder wasn't dead, but they were trustworthy with that secret. Besides, Remus gave them several prank ideas and more.

Gold for more of their little projects.

They had even shown Zonko some of their own inventions, and rather than try to steal them or take advantage, the man offered them a shelf in his store where he would sell their items on commission, taking only a small fee for doing so.

Giacomo was a good man who wanted to help these two, encourage them, and was willing to help them.

Their latest invention, prank wands that could turn students into a chicken were even being purchased by a few of the ICW aurors on the side. Fred thought it was for pranks, George thought it was for research, but neither were completely right or wrong.

Not everyone had the same skill in transfiguration, so a few of the people were seeing what sort of things that these could be used for. Clever people had a few ideas.

Then one day, Fred got an idea about how to make the client's potion really work. Slughorn adored the twin menaces for a reason. They were potion geniuses, having inherited their mother's skills but thankfully their father's wit and sense of morality.

With just a few changes needed, it would work mostly as required. Mostly.

-oOo—oOo—

Harry looked at the poor basilisk. It was huge, but barely able to go upright. He had emergency rations in his kit, oh wait, he had taken the tent and food out to put other things in. Rats! They just had to figure out a different way of dealing with the horcrux. This was just a misunderstood creature. A starving misunderstood creature.

'I don't have any food on me, but we'll get you something, no, don't look at me, no, no!

But it was too late, and Harry hadn't had time to cover up his armor.

Harry had magically enchanted it the entire surface to be reflective. The beast had opened its eyes and seen itself in the shiny armor.

It worked! His plan worked! But Harry was so sad about it working. Harry cast the Sonorus charm, and begged for Hermione to hurry. To help rescue the creature.

Harry didn't know if the beast forgot to close the second eye lids, if the snake had been trying to deceive him or what happened, but now the snake was truly dying. He called again for help from Hermione, but Charlie had a different plan. Others rushed in at his plea for help.

With Flitwick on one side, Charlie on the on the other, and Remus ready to contain the spirit they attacked the creature. Harry realized that they might be right, and joined in reluctantly.

The thing had barely been able to raise itself up to as tall as a man! It was dying before they got there. The blade of Gryffindor was goblin-forged, enchanted, and ready to face such creatures. With great sadness, Harry joined in the final slaughter.

With all of them working together, they managed to decapitate the beast, and get the poison in the head far away from the wonderful basilisk meat that Filius reassured them was a delicacy in many parts of the world.

Remus was chanting, and Harry felt the soul piece shriek as it was banished. It was gone this time. Harry knew it. There was just the tiniest sliver left. Hardly enough to keep a person human.

The boy-who-lived wondered where that sliver was. They had had no luck in finding it so far.

Hermione was flamed in. Her hair resembled younger days, and with her wand out, she looked ready to fight the creature even if she had to suffer for it later. Harry thought her completely scary, and went to her.

Sad that he hadn't been able to save the beast, he held his wife tight. Another piece was done. Another piece was gone. They needed to confront Voldemort. That was it! He would be mortal.

Tired and sad, Harry realized that they needed to report to Hans. And Harry really, really needed his mum!

-oOo—oOo—

Albus Dumbledore looked out his window but did not see the beautiful vista. He was remembering a time when he was younger, and felt like plans were working for him. Now, while many of his long term projects had worked, some extremely well, he did not have the place of honor that he wanted.

Healing was limited to the right people. Let the squibs and others die off. The death eaters were slowly taking over the ministry. Blood purists. Soon, the dark mark would not be necessary at all. Only the people who believed in the master race would be in charge.

So many things were right. How he wished he had Grindlewald here, and they could rule together visibly. Perhaps after the battle that was coming, and he 'vanquished' the dark lord something could be arranged.

Yes, Gellert had learned his lesson and wouldn't betray him a second time. He could be released from prison and they could start on France next. Teach them a lesson.

One country at a time, and they would rule the world. The only mages on the planet.

He just needed to remove a few meddling children first.

-oOo—oOo—

The cleanup of the basilisk was left to Flitwick and his contracted help. Harry's role in that part of the job was limited to opening and closing the portal for the chamber of secrets. But he did spend time looking around in case there was any treasure down here, or pirates, or secret passages.

Part of him was still twelve. He was working on it.

Professor Flitwick's eyes gleamed counting the value on display here. He reassured Harry that Deputy Headmistress Marchbanks would be taking very nice trips every year for a long time with her share.

The odd thing about giant snakes was that they ate their victims whole and digested them slowly. The skeletons remained after digestion. There were a lot of skeletons around big, small, and medium sized. Harry shivered.

Charlie was helping him. He had to be back to his team soon, but spent the weekend at Hogwarts. He and Dora were still dating, but she was in official ICW auror training now. And doing very well with the last four years as prep work for it. The next couple of years would be hard on the couple with his schedule and hers being so different.

They were still close though, Harry could tell from Charlie's comments about Harry's cousin.

"Charlie, what kind of animal is this? There are much longer bones here. Oh, wait, oh…"

Harry owed yet more money to the swear jar when he came across a different sort of skeleton than most down there.

"This is human, Harry. Not an adult, I think. We need a healer."

Harry summoned help, and called for Nova to bring an unhappy Hermione back. Hermine did her scans, and glowing letters appeared in the air.

Harry had joined the horcrux hunt when he was eleven. He had never been told how they were created, or about how they needed a murder in order to be created. Harry didn't know that Lord Nott had annoyed the Dark Lord, denied him something that he wanted and took his revenge in a very personal way. With the killing of his only son and heir.

Another pureblood line gone forever due to evil.

They had found the missing annoying Theodore Nott. Well, most of his bones anyway

-oOo—oOo—

Harry had several things that he wanted to do before class resumed on Monday, and there wasn't nearly enough time. He begged Hermione for a short visit with his mother. He was surprised to find themselves in Switzerland. They were usually back to the island by now.

She was in bed when they got there. In her nightclothes. He knew there was a problem! His mum, in bed, during the day!

"Hi Mum, um. Here. Put this on, and I'll be right back. I'll get everything set."

Harry sent elves scurrying in several directions. One brought Oma Inga, one brought him his newest sister, bundled up against the early October brisk air. Tory looked at Harry in adoration.

"Thank you for coming Master Harry. We is not knowing that Mistress is being sick. Just quiet."

Harry cooed at Dorea while chatted with Lily Belle for a moment. "Can you do a favor for me, sis?"

She looked at him. "Maybe. But it might cost you a chocolate frog."

"I would like to commission you to make Mum a very nice picture of something beautiful. Flowers, maybe, or mountains. Or several. I'll buy you new supplies another time, and I will pay you a chocolate frog per picture."

She pursed her lips. "Deal!" She paused a moment. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what, but we'll find out. It's going to be alright."

Harry talked with Oma Inga in low tones. She nodded about watching over the children for a few days. Sirius and Remus were reporting in right now, so Harry was doing this. Why his dad hadn't taken Harry seriously about her condition, he didn't know.

Harry considered himself close to his adoptive mother and just knew that there was something wrong. He hoped that Helga could help.

-oOo—oOo—

Helga transfigured a cot into a baby's bassinette.

"You know that I am used to fighting injuries and not birth related matters, right Lord Potter?"

Clucking disapproval, she laid the baby carefully down, and invited Abi to come in and not hover in the hall. She then invited her mate Tory to join her, and ignored elves for a time.

Harry held his mother's hand and looked at the healer.

"I am glad you brought her in, Harry. Why don't you get back to school? I'll look after the two of them. Your mother is underweight, and I am going to get her eating again. You're a fine lad Harry. Ask your father to drop by tonight or tomorrow."

Christine hadn't said much. She was quite lethargic actually, and had objected about going to the hospital in Geneva strongly. So Harry had brought her to Helga, hoping that the mediwitch would and could help.

"I will. I love you, Mum. I'll be by tomorrow to see you." Harry insisted, and kissed her forehead. No, she wasn't well at all, and she needed to get better!

-oOo—oOo—

Harry found his father and favorite Uncle Remus still in Hans' office, and knocked at the door. Hans handed him a glass of a foaming substance. Harry sniffed before sipping a toast of butterbeer to the aurors lost so far in the quest to bring the downfall of the dark lord as well as toasting the success so far.

After Tokyo, he was never drinking anything alcoholic ever again. Bleh!

"So, Charlus Weasley has again proven his worth to us. I am so pleased. Your cousin is quite a talented girl. She is a cunning fighter, can do those quick changes and is a team player. Good choice to have included both of them." Hans smiled. He hoped Charlie joined them full time after playing quidditch for a few years. Hans knew that when the battle call came, he would be on the front lines. Let the boy play for a few months. Who knew what the future held after all?

"Now, we just need to corner Voldemort, and take him out. Only the one piece left of him!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

Harry hadn't wanted to hurt the mood in the room, and decided to tell his father afterwards about Mum.

"So does that mean that I can leave school? I mean, I love being with Neville and Luna, but everything is weird with everything else. The headmaster has been giving Hermione death glares. The youngest Weasley chit just looks at me as though I am a tasty treat she can't wait to sink her vampire-like teeth in. All of her brothers have told her to stay away from me but I still think that she is her mother's daughter."

Hans looked confused, but Remus reassured him she wasn't a real vampire. At least as of that morning.

Harry shuddered but continued.

"Now that we have found the horcrux, we could get away from Dumbledore and out of the castle."

The man paced. "The founders believe, as I do, that the final battle will be at Hogwarts or I would have argued against spending so much time and resources there. You in particular have invested much. Loyalty potions again! That man is more than just a menace to us; he could be the reason we fail if he doesn't stop his manipulations soon."

Harry scowled. He wanted to take his family, all of them, as far away from trouble that he could, and then have just the fighters return to deal with the dark lord and his death eaters.

At least many of those were already identified. It made it easier knowing who the enemy was. A part of their terrorism certainly, the not-knowing.

Waiting for their next orders that were not forthcoming, Hans finally dismissed them. Harry pulled his father aside, and told him that his mum was suffering from part-partum depression and being treated for it. Sirius was upset with himself for being so focused on the mission that he hadn't been home as much as he should have been the last month.

He promised Harry that he would not only take better care of his lady wife, but he would return home to be with the children for now. They exchanged warm hugs.

So close, so close, so close.

-oOo—oOo—

While Harry was doing his errands, Hermione checked on something. She returned, and waited for Harry to be done at headquarters, then asked Nova to take them to the wandmaker's shop in Ithaca Crossroads.

Harry was speechless. His new staff was ready, and it looked magnificent!

The only problem was that they wanted to keep it a secret for a time, and the wandmaker wanted his picture taken with Harry.

Hermione came up with a suitable plan. The wandmaker had also made Harry a backup wand with the leftover bits of materials, not wanting to waste them. Harry gladly posed for a picture with the man in front of his shop holding his new wand proudly, his arm around the shopkeeper. Noel beamed in happiness!

Harry gave him the promise that he was his official wandmaker now. The photographer rushed the process, and Harry signed the picture with his typical flourish, requesting a copy for himself as well that really touched the man.

And since it was just a few doors down, they went to Potions Du Jour to say hello to Dan and Emma. They came into the store and stopped with surprise. Grandmere Nichole Dubois was there. Why was she there? In a magical shop? Hermione ran to her mother's mother and hugged her hard. The woman had been shopping, and ran into her daughter! Emma never knew that she was a witch!

She was quickly brought up to date on the magical 'accident' and they were quickly catching up.

"You're going to a special school aren't you? Beauxbatons, perhaps?" The older woman asked.

Hermione had been born in her house in Lyon only thirteen years before as the calendar went but the subject of magic had been avoided in their visits.

"I married your grandpere during the war, a good man who made me feel safe. Had your mother. He was a muggle, but I didn't care. He was sadly killed before the war ended, and your mother didn't have enough magic to go to school. But you, you mon petit chou, you are a witch and powerful. You should visit me since I am so close to Beauxbatons."

"I would love to visit you more often now that you know about me being magical. I didn't know how to explain how I had grown so much. Je t'aime! Oh, it is so good to see you! But I don't go to school in France."

The woman spent ten minutes talking about the beautiful palace, gardens and glorious library that the school had. Hermione was drooling on the inside hearing about the best magical library in a school in the world.

With promises to visit soon and hugs to parents all around, Hermione reluctantly let the woman go. She loved her so much.

The couple then returned to Hogwarts. Nova promised to take Harry to visit his mother soon and Hermione knew that with Nova's help, she could also visit her own family more.

-oOo—oOo—

Christine woke from a bad dream. She recognized the room that she was in all too well. She had been called there to do many a healing in the last dozen years of her life. Dorea was there, next to her bed. The baby looked well taken care of. Good.

Someone was holding her hand. She looked over. Apparently the transfiguration had worn off on the chair, as Sirius Black looked more pretzel than auror at the moment. But even though asleep, he still held his wife's hand gently.

Helga bustled in on catlike feet, and waved a wand over her.

"That's better. I have a few recommendations for you, Healer Black. Don't heal a werewolf of lycanthropy when you've just had a baby and are nursing. Several critical systems in your body were failing. You weren't eating enough. You nearly died. That is not what I told your children however. You are on the road to health. But, you need to eat. I want you eating a bit of chocolate each day too."

Sirius was trying to get the cricks out of his neck. The healer had woken him despite trying to talk softly.

"I can make sure that she has the world's finest chocolates available to eat, my good healer. Can I take her home?" The man begged.

"Go talk to Hans. He had sent a runner for you last night, but I said you needed sleep. Let me do some more tests, and I will let you know. But I want to see her on a weekly basis if not more so for the next month or two. I mean it!" Helga demanded.

"Yes ma'am. I promise." He turned to his lady. "My wonderful wife, I love you so much. You scared me! Now, I am going to find out what the boss wants. I want to take you home, feed you strawberries and cream in bed. Give you relaxing massages. I will do that here if I have to, but I would rather do that at home."

"Shoo, scamp. Talk to your wife later." Helga demanded. "Men!"

Christine managed a chuckle. She had been so very drained from Remus' healing, and stressed over so many things. Nova's tears had helped. She remembered Harry forcing those on her.

The final battle was coming, everyone could feel it. She could feel it, and she wasn't nearly in shape to do any healing if anyone was seriously hurt if it started now. It was supposed to start in a few months, but she doubted that death eater would obey seers. She would be praying for more time to heal. She would also be doing everything that the healer here told her to do. It was imperative.

-oOo—oOo—

At Monday morning exercises, the ones that Hermione no longer had to do, Harry made the mistake of showing Olaf his new staff.

"This is magnificent! That gem can be such a perfect focus for you! Tonight, we will practice as we have never practiced before." The man's feral grin chilled Harry's heart.

The Chosen One groaned. This was all Hermione's fault. She was all warm and snug and cute in bed still, and he was here in the cold torture chamber. He would get her back, somehow. He knew. Breakfast. Revenge was a dish best served with bacon after all.

-oOo—oOo—

"Hermione, do you remember how you wanted to go to the Riviera this New Year's Eve? Join the prince and his lovely bride for the dance? Well, I wouldn't want to embarrass you in public by not being able to dance well, and all of my evenings are now being taken up by Dungeonmaster Olaf and his torture chamber. I am afraid that Lord and Lady Potter will be missing this year."

Hermione looked at her cereal. She looked at Harry. "The staff?" She asked sadly.

"Yep."

"Oh." She thought a moment. "But I bought a gold dress with turquoise accents just for it. And while it is longer than my birthday dress, my father says that it should come with a health warning. As any boys near me are going to lose their lives when you see them leering at me in it. But I suppose that I could return it."

Harry was caught, and he knew it. Another new dress. He drooled a bit.

"I guess we can practice at Slughorn's soirees. I wouldn't want to disappoint my lady after all."

"Good save Potter. Now, after breakfast, are you going to show me your new toy? I may have some advice for you. Lady Potter, you're the healer. Couldn't you do a procedure on the old goat? Give the headmaster there a reversal of his rectal-cranium inversion problem? He's the one who could help Harry the most with that." Alastor interjected with perfect timing.

Harry spewed juice and Hermione looked stunned. That man! He really did need to date Katya.

But he also knew the real score. The evil something in the forest had fled temporarily, but everyone felt that it would be back. They could no longer feel it there. And when it came back, they would be ready.

As for Albus, Mad-eye felt that he really shouldn't be teasing about the man. Dumbledore had a new glint in his eye. Alastor had seen it a few times in the past. The man was contemplating the death of an adversary. It would be for the greater good in his own mind of course, but Moody didn't trust him.

He wondered, for the first time in his life, if he could kill in cold blood to protect the lives of innocents in danger.

-oOo—oOo—

Sirius showed up for Harry's first staff practice due to Hans' orders. He wanted to be home and here too, but Christine had eaten dinner that the elves made for her and was now asleep, so was here. Hermione said that she wanted to watch, and she and Luna were on the shielded spectator side of the large defense room.

Frank and Alice were giving glances to Neville and Luna who had returned looking tanned and well from the island. Harry hadn't met to send them someplace unsupervised, it was a mistake. He truly thought his mum back on the island. He wanted Neville and Luna safe in case the group facing the monster died trying to kill the basilisk and it got out.

Luna looked particularly happy, making Alice frown and Frank smile.

But the focus was on the mage practice. Neville was nearly at the same power level as Harry, so truly needed a staff as well to release his full potential. It wasn't the cost that had stopped them, but just having trouble with believing what they were seeing.

But Harry let Neville try his staff as well. Like a wand, it would work for anyone, but would work best for Harry. Unlike a wand, Neville obliterated a training dummy. Hermione looked appalled while Luna clapped.

"How would I be able to heal such an injury?" She demanded. She didn't want anyone on the team so badly hurt, in particular her husband!

"My love, no one is going to do that to me or anyone here. There is no one left on their team with any great magical power. That is, unless they have figured out a way to get Voldemort his body back. But even he never wielded a staff, just a wand. Or so I have been told."

-oOo—oOo—

Avery showed the potion's effects to the group. Lord Parkinson strode through the quietly swelling ranks with pride.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" He stroked his finger on the cheek of the lovely muggle woman that was the latest test subject. She looked at him with dull flat eyes but a vapid smile on her lips.

"I want a hundred doses ready just as soon as possible. Won't your supplier become suspicious?" the tall death eater demanded in a deep voice.

"No, my lord, he won't. Or if he becomes a problem, I will handle it." The way that Avery fingered his wand left no doubts as to how he would be handling the problem.

They had not tested the potion on wizards yet, so had not seen the fatal flaw when commanding someone to do something deadly. The innocent twins, now just fourth years, never anticipated the potion being used as it was right now.

"My dear, let us retire to my private chamber next." Lord Parkinson commanded, sending chills around the room with the look he gave. "If this works Avery, I promise you whatever you want from Hogwarts."

He murmured something's about Potter's witch servicing his son for a start, but the wizard in charge wasn't really paying attention to anyone but his latest victim.

The poor muggle had no help built into the potion to resist the commands given, and went with mental shrieks and a fake smile to the final torture of her life.

-oOo—oOo—

Harry left the torture chamber, rather defense room, exhausted, dripping sweat and swear words. Neville had stayed to have a few words with his father. His betrothed stayed in the room as well, just further down. She appeared to be adding faces to the dummies. It was Thursday night, and Harry was planning on visiting home right after class the next day.

He made the mistake of telling Olaf this instead of begging. Oh, how he had paid for that! Luna and Neville never complained about it though. He had good friends and was grateful for them.

His long staff was shrunk, and on his utility belt. He now had a nice assortment of weapons, all available to him with a pass coded key word that would unshrink and prepare said weapon nicely.

Moody wasn't there. This corridor was missing the portraits that normally hung there, and his hackles were raised. Harry pulled his map. Rather than turn away though, he mentally reached out to the phoenix that over the years had seemed willing to help if needed.

Harry felt the reassurance that Nova was there, nearby, ready to help and he spotted a name on the map.

Couldn't these people just leave him alone?

"What do you want, Miss Weasley?" Harry demanded coldly.

The girl licked her lips. She may be only eleven or twelve, but was clearly an early bloomer and wearing an enticing fragrance. Harry brought up his mental defenses that had protected him against vampires and other villains with great success.

He did not want to hurt the little sister of comrades in arms. They were sworn to each other. He would normally be ready to kill in order to defend such a one. But she was clearly his enemy and he knew it.

"Both Charlie and Bill have told me that they will be very mad if I cause any problems with you or your betrothed."

Harry dug into his bag and concentrated. He took out one of his favorite photos. "Wife, Miss Weasley. Hermione is my wife. Our pictures have been published the world over. I am married to my Hermione. It would be a fatal mistake to mess with her." His glare was one saved for enemies.

"I just wanted to let you know that I wasn't angry or jealous. Of course you married an heiress for your first wife. It makes sense. Political and financial influence. But you could choose a second wife that you could have fun with. Someone that was far more beautiful and shared your interests." The girl tried to sashay up to him, but did not have Padma's hips or upbringing, she didn't have the panache to get away with the next words. "Someone that could really please you."

Harry tried to stop himself, but he laughed. "I have had more girls approach me than I can name, and all of them had far more training and class. You are nothing but crass. I wanted nothing to do with the Weasley's when I first came to Britain. I was warned about you in particular. My mother is a very smart woman. Stay away from me and mine. You are a child still, but if you continue as you have I will consider you an enemy. Dumbledore has lied to you, you know. You need to use your head and think."

He leaned in close. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will fight anyone that hurts my Hermione. Stay. Away. From. Her. Stay away from me."

"I don't see why you are so upset. I just want to be friends. I even brought us a little drink to toast our new friendship."

The girl offered two small glasses that she had had prepared in her hands behind her back. Harry took out a magical rune box, wanded both glasses inside before she could complain, and had the lid shut and locked.

In a flash of flame, Nova grabbed his shoulder, and while the girl was still mid complaint, the bird had him away.

Stomping her feet in a fit of pique the girl ran to her rooms. Nothing had gone as planned, and he hadn't even tried the potioned wine! She debated going to the headmaster for advice, but was worried about seeing his disappointed looks again. All of their planning and she forgot about the stupid bird!

-oOo—oOo—

Harry didn't say much, just requested transportation to Hermione's parents' potion lab. Hermione was confused, as it was later there than here, and her parents were likely getting ready for bed. Like many of the quaint shops in Ithaca Crossroads, they had magically expanded quarters on-site. The newest member of the potion shop started shortly after they met him at headquarters. That young wizard was the former librarian's assistant. Hermione wanted to try to rebuild his hand and leg, but was doing research about it before trying. He was now working on finishing his potions mastery. He got a small salary and a nice place to live for working in the shop. It was a good situation for all concerned.

He much preferred working in the shop to the library. He had been doing that because he had been injured and needed to do something.

Etienne looked at the box and smiled. One of his stasis boxes. The charms held the liquid in place, and the young man quickly took a few drops from each one to run tests on. He was awake and working when they came in, so Hermione went upstairs to greet parents while Harry stayed there and watched him. Harry never noticed the jealous glances, but the handsome knight said nothing.

Nova agreed to take a note to Neville, Luna and Ellery about what had happened. He also had a separate note for Deputy Headmistress Marchbanks telling her that he and Hermione were out of the castle due to the attack. Harry was angry about the Hogwarts situation. Fortunately, Hermione had grabbed the album so he could consult with people while the injured knight worked.

"Why did I promise to come back? I've dealt with the large snake. The goblins and others around the world eating basilisk steak have done a good job about keeping the sudden influx of that meat as a discovery from the jungles of South America. I appreciate their cunning. But that girl was trying to seduce me, quite badly." He was asking the founders.

The frame was suddenly vacant as a starry-eyed young man came into view.

"You should trust the headmaster of the school, Harry. It isn't right to judge him unfairly." Etienne stated in a monotone.

Harry pulled out his badge and hit the screamer circuit. The one that would bring his father there almost immediately. He pulled out a tiny vial of phoenix tears and downed them, and mentally warned Nova to keep Hermione and the Grangers upstairs for now.

It was easy to force a second vial into the injured young man.

Harry hoped that he hadn't just ruined the Granger's nice lab. He felt like an idiot.

-oOo—oOo—

A/N Hope that you are enjoying the story. This chapter is a little short as I wanted to give any hanging a short wait.


	21. Chapter 21 - She Did Ask

Chapter 21

 **A/N - I do not own Harry Potter. I appreciate being able to use her characters for fun and definitely not profit.**

Harry was furious! He had had it with that girl! He called for Tory and made several quick trips to Charlie who went with him to talk to Bill. Gathering the Weasley men did not take long. The display pensieve was ready to go.

The three watched the memory with growing horror. Their little sister acting like that! Bill could tell that Harry was comparing Ginny to his own sister, and asking himself what he would do.

Bill was ashamed and didn't know what to do. He had wanted to keep his gift for his family a surprise for Christmas, but would give it a little early.

"I need to tell her about Yuri, Harry." Bill stated.

"Can't everyone just forget that? I want to put Japan into the past!" Harry paced around. "Alright. The media's shown pictures of us anyway. They were forged, put together with magic, but it doesn't matter. Fine, fine." The boy-who-lived was red with embarrassment.

"Hey, at least you know now never to get drunk." Charlie reminded him. He and Remus had done most of the mess cleaning up after Tokyo and dealt with the aftermath of everything. And putting out most of the fires.

Harry closed his eyes and remembered. The loss of a unique and talented instructor. The loss of the beautiful girl that could never be his. The loss of so much in order to retain his self-respect and self-worth. And remain true to his Hermione.

Flashback

They were sitting in the gazebo in the gardens of Samurai Yamamoto and enjoying the lovely afternoon with him, his daughter Yuri, and Hermione. Yuri and Hermione had made friends at school.

"Harry stop, stay still please. You are a lovely girl, Yuri. I can understand you wanting this. Harry, if you drink that tea, you are saying that you are willing to become betrothed to Yuri as well. Willing to take her as your second wife." There was a quaver of fear was in her voice.

Samurai Yamamoto looked into his eyes. Harry's sensei obviously thought that Harry knew what this ceremony was about. He knew that Harry was betrothed. He approved of this! Wanted this. And oh, how he wanted to please this teacher in this regard!

Harry gulped. He really liked this girl. She was sweet and kind. She walked so gracefully, and the way that she smelled! She was everything that a man could ever want in a woman. So beautiful, so perfect. The tea was an inch from his lips. He could say that he hadn't understood, or come up with something.

He had never been so tempted in his life. And never would be as tempted. He didn't know that she was a Japanese form of veela. Her grace and beauty and willingness to please were just a part of her allure. She was naturally attracted to his powerful magical aura. His kindness, and gentle nature. A warrior with the heart of a poet.

Yuri's mother was also beautiful. Harry had seen pictures of her when she was a schoolgirl and thought that they were of Yuri. If they were married, he would have such beauty in his life a long time. So graceful. So sweet. His sensei met his eyes and lifted his own cup. He wanted to seal the deal.

With obvious reluctance, Harry put down the teacup. He looked around the gorgeous gardens, the lovely house nestled in the spectacular grounds. He could have this as part of his life. He stood carefully and bowed. Not trusting his limited Japanese, he said carefully in English his regrets.

"Yuri. If I am ever tempted to take a second wife, you will be it. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings Hermione. But I intend to live with just my Hermione in this life. I plan to stay far, far from you. You will hurt my plans, but I think that this is best. I am sorry if I insult you this day. Your beauty is without peer. Your grace. Your face will haunt my dreams for a long time to come. But I am betrothed to my Hermione." He bowed deeply again.

"Sensei, you have taught me much, and have offered me a great treasure here. I apologize if I am I any way dishonoring you. Please let me know what I must do to make it up to you." He bowed low.

He turned and walked away. The father got up to follow him out, asked him to reconsider. He threatened to withdraw his training if Harry refused. Harry shook his head and returned the gifted sword. He now understood why the man had parted with such a splendid treasure of workmanship. He sniffed back his manly tears that he would not let fall here!

Harry would never know that she had her veela-like power on at full blast, and still could not get him to drink the tea. Hermione slapped the girl, hard, on the face.

"You pretended to be my friend!"

"No! I am your friend! I just fell in love with Harry-san, and hoped that you would share!"

"You should have talked to me, told me what was going on! How can I trust you now? Nova, take me back to my room."

The phoenix flamed her bondmate and Harry away, leaving a very disappointed, very lovely and lonely girl behind with her equally disappointed father.

Charlie and Remus then took Harry for a night on the town to drink and forget. That night was why Harry planned to never, ever drink alcohol again. Never, ever.

End Flashback

"Fine, but Bill, Ginny needs to get over me! I mean if I was going to ever be tempted by someone it would be Yuri-chan.

"I know, Harry. I know. I will talk to Ginevra and make sure that she never does this again.

-oOo—oOo—

The entire Weasley clan, with the new matriarch, was meeting in their new home. Arthur had inherited The Burrow. And while he loved every bit of the land, he did not ever like the house. He had had the children remove anything that they wanted to keep from within it the previous summer, and at the start of school, had the house removed. Bill sld to some kooky wizard who liked it. Fine.

Where they met now was a five bedroom, three bath house with a large kitchen and great room. It had a huge basement for a potions labs and so forth, but that space was largely unfinished. There was even room for more bathrooms if needed.

The only children unhappy with the house were the two youngest. But they had been told that if they spoke one word out of line that they would be going to Aunty Muriel's for Halloween. No one wanted that! The father of the family cleared his throat.

"I thought that the twins might want bedrooms downstairs, next to the potions lab. Bill, you have your own flat now, but with us here only for holidays I thought you might want to live here. This is your house. It is the design that you chose and paid for." Arthur declared.

"Wait, you sold The Burrow! Traitor!" Ron started, then put a hand over his own mouth. He got a warning glare, but had stopped himself.

"Yeah, I sold The Burrow, and we now have the best modern house that gold can buy. And it is paid for completely, no mortgage. I bought it for Dad and Aurora as a wedding present. I'll live here if we can all get along, or at least agree to try. I know that no family is perfect, but I feel that we have been fighting a war. And it isn't about Aurora or Mum. It isn't about Light or Dark. It's about the headmaster, and his plots."

Bill sighed. Much of what he knew was secret. He didn't want to violate oaths, but this was his family!

"Dumbledore wanted his way. That way has killed more than Mum. James and Lily Potter. Nearly got Alice and Frank Longbottom too. So here is what I see." Bill looked at the youngest children.

"You two can continue being prats and making Harry Potter the enemy or the center of your daydreams for the rest of your lives or we can deal with truth like I tried to do at Mum's memorial."

"What truth? You never said anything about the headmaster!" Ron accused loudly, Ginny nodding agreement.

"I'll tell you again, as it appears that you have obliviated. But later. The truth is that Albus Dumbledore wanted Harry's money and fame. Isn't that what he promised you Gin? Isn't that what you are jealous of Ron? If we could just put that aside. Please."

Bill paced in the large room. The new furniture wasn't elegant. It wasn't something that you would see in a manor home. It was comfortable, meant to be used, to have children put their feet on, a family couch big enough for story time. The back already supported a homemade quilt from Grandma Prewitt, its warming charms still going.

"This is a family torn asunder because someone wanted to use us as his pawns. We are lucky to have a father at all. The headmaster's schemes could have seen him killed before this. Ginny look at me. Do you want to be a part of my life? If not, keep up what you have been doing. Ron, do you want to be part of my life? Same for you. You know that your both are under my care, not father's. I have the parchment."

He pulled out the final piece. "Here is a letter from Muriel. She is appalled at the rumors in the paper. She can't wait to get her hands on the two of you. Manners, Ron. Limited meals. No snacks. Betrothal for you Gin. She knows a nice businessman who is looking for a young redhead and willing to pay good gold for one too. You would be married at fifteen. Fifteen! Mid-forties, nice paunch. But he has money. You would have the life that you wanted."

"Your choice. Live with me in peace here, putting aside the war. Or go to live with her. You have a choice. But I will not live in a war zone. I won't associate with a girl trying to seduce a married man. And I won't live with a jealous prat who tries to hex girls in the back one minute while trying to seduce them the next. And the lady is married! I just don't understand you two. If the mediwitch hadn't cleared you both of being potioned, I would have thought that you were."

Percy stood. "What of me, William? I haven't been very supportive of you."

"No, you haven't, but you have left Harry and Hermione alone. You've done your job as prefect well, and you have tried to ride herd on these two. I'm not asking for toadies. I just want the fighting to stop."

Bill bowed to Aurora. "I welcome you to House Weasley. Father abdicated his head of house to me." The children all gasped at that. "Don't worry! Your children will be our siblings, and I hope that one day we can all learn to get along. But just for myself, I wanted to say thank you for loving dad, and making him happy."

She nodded, and watched reactions. Ginny was looking at Bill in horror now. Ron looked ill. Percy, Fred and George looked pensieve. They could now understand better Bill's ultimatum. Their father would never had done that to Ginevra. Never. But it might just be what she needed to get her to change her ways.

"Why don't you two go to your rooms to think? Your names are on the doors. And by the way, the brooms and all else stay here should you decide to go live with Muriel."

Unhappy with the ultimatum, Ginny looked up at her new head of house. "You just want the gold that you are going to get for selling me like some street walker!"

"That is not true! I want you to value yourself enough to stop acting like a common streetwalker! Harry and I are friends! You know that! He didn't tell me what you did, he showed me the memory. You took the portraits down – you knew that what you were doing was wrong!"

Ginny huffed. She had been told that Bill worked for the Blacks, and was getting close to Harry. But it was supposed to help her, not this!

"What do you want from me? I'm just supposed to abandon my dreams? What about my future? The French tart stole my Harry!"

"I don't know where to begin with all of the things that are wrong in that statement. Like Hermione asked, when was he yours? Only in your mind, sis!"

Bill knew he needed to share this. Knew that this story would get out eventually.

"There was this beautiful Japanese girl. She and Hermione had made friends, close friends. She was a student at the school they visited. She invited the couple to her family home. Lovely Japanese gardens, water lilies in the koi ponds, the setting was gorgeous. She did this elaborate tea service. Just when Harry is about to drink, Hermione stops him.

"She was perfect in every way! Beyond gorgeous! Delicate, lovely. Her father is wealthy, strong, involved in politics and could have really been a great ally to Harry.

"A Japanese veela couldn't get him away from Hermione! Couldn't get him to take her as a second wife because it would hurt Hermione! Trust me, sis, you have nothing on her. Yuri was perfect." He pulled out a picture. It was a picture of Yuri in a pink kimono kneeling next to a koi pond, feeding the fish. Grace personified in the simple task.

"Are you listening?" He touched her face gently. "He wouldn't take her as a second wife because it would hurt Hermione." He repeated for emphasis.

Every male Weasley thought that Harry was insane for not snapping up this girl. Second wives were not often public, but far more common than most people really knew.

Ginny looked at the picture. What did she have to offer him that he hadn't already had offered from the perfect girl? So lovely? What did she have compared to hundreds of girls, women? Defeated, she ran to her room. Ignoring the new clothes in the cupboard and the new broom in the corner, the girl cried and cried. She was finally realizing that her plans and dreams were as dead as her mother, and no one could ever help her to bring them to pass.

-oOo—oOo—

Bill debated what to do next. A strongly worded letter? A note to the ICW Mugwump? He decided on letters to Hans and the ICW and a visit to the headmaster in person.

"Mr. Weasley! I haven't seen you in…"

Albus Dumbledore was now sporting a broken nose that was spurting blood and was lying sprawled on the ground.

"I don't know if you can hear with three hundred year old ears. Leave my family alone. I hear about you talking to my sister alone again, and I will do something about it. Oblivating a minor without her guardian's permission? The ICW has the proof, and I have applied for a protection order for her. Leave them her be, Headmaster."

Bill stalked off, leaving the man on the hard stone floor.

The headmaster pulled his wand, but magic wasn't responding well. The hit had made it impossible to enunciate a spell anyways.

Albus touched his bunged nose gently and said nothing. He got up and tried to get a healing draught from Poppy who laughed at him. No healer would help him. His star was waning and he needed to do something about it. Needed help.

Maybe it was time to recruit Gellert's help. Yes, he was far more powerful than Tom had ever been. So much was going right in Britain. So many of their secret plans going well. But this! This lack of treatment would not be tolerated! He was not supposed to be on the list of people that healing was denied to! He needed a new ally. Or an old one. He needed help eliminating the potential threats to his plans.

Bill Weasley had just joined the short list.

-oOo—oOo—

Minerva visited Hermione who relayed the message when he got in to Harry. Hans loved the Red Witch so much, admired her so much, they decided right then that they needed to put a frame for her picture in his office. Just for times like this!

But for now, Harry needed to relay the important information. It was hard to believe! And so many thought him dead.

Hans paled over the letter that Harry sent via phoenix. Impossible to intercept that! It was late in Geneva, but Hans was still at his desk, trying to catch up on some paperwork.

Who did he know in the old, secret prison? Who could he trust to check this out carefully before they decided to act or not?

Hans pulled out his book of his favorite 'stars' and started searching for the right person or persons to go check to see if Gellert Grindlewald was still alive.

-oOo—oOo—

"Minerva what do you mean? I don't understand?" Harry asked. Since he was no longer a student of hers, well, in the traditional class, he was encourage to call her by her first name.

"Visualization is key to transfiguration. Otherwise you're going to release your magic, which is considerable, into a blob or worse." Her burr tickled his ear, and helped to ease the sting of her comment.

"Yes ma'am. I see. I'm just tired. Too much to do!"

"And you've been using your little personal time turner a bit much, don't cha think? I know it's hard, trying to fit everything in, especially with family in a different time zone. Wait…I'll be right back."

Minerva disappeared from her frame, and Harry went over and drank water and sat for a minute.

"He was talking to himself again. I'm worried Harry. Truly worried. Albus scares me."

Harry picked up his sword. "Don't worry, Minerva. I'll protect you."

"I've no doubt. Now. There's a book in the library that will help you…"

"Library! That sounds like my cue" Hermione came in from the bedroom. The door had been open, but she had been reading. She jotted down the recommended title.

"You two! He's talking again. I best be off. Talk to ye tomorrow."

Harry put the sword away and went to his wife.

"Darling, my siblings, they are wonderful, but right now I'm tired!"

She pulled him into the master bedroom and shut the door.

"Lay down, love, and let me give you a back rub. You've been working too hard." Hermione went to work and she and Nova sang a French lullaby from Hermione's childhood.

Harry was sound asleep in minutes and Hermione snuggled in.

-oOo—oOo-

Christine Black bounced baby Dorea on her knee. Harry had been visiting and feeding her treats, and she was feeling nearly back to normal. Close enough to get back to work here.

"Charlus, I believe that it is your turn to pick out the activity for the week. What would you like to do?"

He thought about it. He knew that it should be something that Mum would think at least partially educational. But he really didn't want to go to a museum or somewhere where they had to put their hands behind their back.

'Top Shelf' behavior had great rewards, of course, but he preferred places where they could also get dirty or at least have fun.

Setting off alarms with only your nose might not count, especially if you got caught doing it on purpose!

"Uncle Remus went to that magical quarry in Mexico. We could go there. Do the submarine trip we talked about."

"Um, the trip is only an hour or so. I don't want to take the baby on something like that. So that would be alright. We all carry emergency kits, not that there is going to be a problem with a muggle vessel. I'll ask Harry if we can stay at his house for the day."

"Why Mum? Even when Harry was little little, smaller than me, you would always ask. 'Harry, may we go to Florida', or whatever. Why not just tell him?" Lily Belle asked. The family loved to watch memories of when the children were younger.

Since Princess Lily Belle had father and eldest brother wrapped around her finger, why indeed?

"Sweetheart. You know your toy horse? Can you pretend that it is real?"

"Sure! I do all of the time."

"Alright. Lily Belle, I am going to take the horse and go riding."

"But it's my horse, Mum! I want to ride it."

James smiled. "I get it. It's Harry's house. It won't hurt it to use it, but it is nice to ask instead of just taking. I like it Mum. And Harry's nice to share."

"Except Potter Manor!" Lily Belle pouted.

"Sweetheart, your daddy shrunk that house to keep it from being stolen by evil men."

"But it looked pretty painted pink!"

Charlus grinned. "Harry didn't think so!"

-oOo—oOo-

Luna looked over at Neville. She shook her head. She really wished that Ginny would have listened to her; they could have been friends except for her obsession with the boy who lived. There were several time-lines were Ginny became Harry's wife, but they were never particularly happy. Dominated by the Weasley Matriarch, Molly, Harry was a shadow of the man he could be in those possibilities.

No, Harry needed to be with Hermione. Perhaps it was time to deal with the dark lord inside the castle. The Potters were off visiting family. Harry was so kind to his mother. He was going to be a wonderful father.

Luna looked at her wand. She thought about what her father would do, would think about this situation. It was nearing the day of the dead, and she needed to know for certain if the white bumblebee was potential friend or foe.

Every time she had tried to 'See' him it had been blocked in the castle. She needed to get him away from his source of power.

She kissed Neville on the forehead. He was reading a book his mother had gotten for him. Neville had a strong connection with plants and planned on using that in the final battle. Especially if it happened around the castle. There were defenses about that only he, his mother and a few gnomes supposedly knew about. Luna would never betray her friend and lover. Besides, they were going to be married soon. After the war.

She made her way down to the shores of Black Lake. The sun was setting, and the giant squid came to her at her keening cry. And there he was, spying on her from his window. She knew he would see her. He would know that Harry and Hermione were out of the castle. That she was there alone. The petite blonde so small, so innocent. So easily persuaded. Or so he would think.

The headmaster arrived wearing rather plain burnt orange robes with dull yellow trim. He did not carry his staff nor had a wand out yet. Luna pretended to concentrate on feeding tidbits to the squid.

"Hello Miss Lovegood. You've had an interesting last few years according to the paper. Getting caught in a temporal accident. Instead of sharing your year with your friend Ginevra you are now taking fifth year classes with the other Ravenclaws like Miss Granger and doing are doing very well by all reports."

Luna turned her wide eyes and locked onto the headmaster's sparkling blue eyes. She let him 'see' their time in Japan, the story that the group had made up, that was. That as extended family that they had gone to visit, and along with a group of instructors was caught in a temporal flux. He saw them reading and doing potions, no defensive magic certainly. She fed him the story from the paper along with a few details from their actual travels.

He left her mind and smiled. Perhaps here was another potential pawn. She lived with both boys of prophesy after all. Yes, she needed to see him as powerful, the wizard best set to lead the way to the future.

"Voldemort is not dead, you know. He will return. He will kill Harry Potter. He will consider Neville a threat to himself until your young man is killed. That would be such a tragedy. I could help him to become great."

She looked at him, and listened. It was her turn. She had the gentlest touch, scrolling through plans and dreams and memories. She saw it all in his eyes. He was willing to sacrifice the boy-who-lived for his schemes. She loved Harry like a brother. This wasn't right. Dumbledore would never turn to the light. She sighed. She thought of her father. He was going to be so disappointed in her.

"Will you help Harry? Teach him how to defeat that great evil once and for all?" she asked softly, and saw only a goal of stealing Harry's wealth, and using the boy-who-lived to regain what he viewed as his rightful place in the world. Titles, position, wealth for himself, and early grave for the boy who lived.

She saw the ultimate goal. Wizards ruling the world, the muggles enslaved. Goblins, centaurs, all made servants. Gold stolen from those not of the ruling class. Healing denied to any unworthy! The Master Race doing what they wanted. It was vile! And worse, he planned to release Gellert Grindlewald from prison to help!

Then she saw the how. Neville, her Neville, used as a pawn as well. Used and tossed aside as the great wizard attained what he wanted. Allowing Neville to die. Worse, making sure that the boy died so Dumbledore could be the hero, the too strong Neville taken off the board. No! No! Not her Neville!

She pulled the last of the pickled herring that she had out of the container and offered it to the headmaster.

"Would you like to feed the giant squid?" she asked sweetly.

"Certainly, Miss Lovegood, I would be happy to…"

He never got a chance to finish that sentence. Luna had made a short high-pitched sound and suddenly the headmaster found himself encircled by enormous cephalopod. She did a quick accio, and in a giant splash, a tangle of tentacles, the headmaster was gone.

She looked at the contents of his pockets. A few galleons, three small odd stones that radiated dark magic, a small bag of lemon drops. A tear fell onto those. The appearance of a good kind wizard was in those candies. She put the rocks into a small warded box. Luna would send those to her father with the letter of explanation.

Luna waded into the water a short ways down the shore, and used her wand to fire several spells at the surface. The squid was long gone, but it was necessary.

There was a brief flash of red and gold, and a phoenix feather floated down to the girl. She put it in her bag before starting her way back.

She had to go back and write to her father. More sad tears dripped down her face. Neville, her father. Harry. All of them were going to be so disappointed with her. But first she had a show to put on.

She then ran back to the castle, finding a Slytherin prefect on patrol, and burst into loud sobbing. Dripping water and tears, an incoherent tale was then told and repeated. She was finally forced to return to her rooms, but she knew that she would be questioned soon. She was ready for it.

It wasn't long before she felt it, the quiet sadness of a soul who wasn't ready to die following her around.

"What did I ever do to you?" it seemed to ask not understanding something fundamental about the witch.

The former headmaster had planned to sacrifice her Neville in his schemes. She would never have said a word in complaint about pain or anguish that affected herself but someone touching her Neville? No one did that, ever.

She would kill them, plain and simple. The headmaster was just the first one to make that mistake. He would not be the last before the fighting was done.

Avoiding Neville for the time being, she went to her room. She made copies of the memories and called for Abi to deliver the extremely important letters she had quickly written. She then took a very hot shower, a draught of sleeping potion, and went to bed.

-oOo—oOo—

Harry was not having a good Friday. The night before had been hectic. His siblings could be little loud at times. Especially after activity day. And Harry had seen something last night that bothered him. At Dan and Emma's potion shop, he caught Etienne looking at his wife. He remember looking at Yuri like that and guilt flooded him again. But he had chosen Hermione!

They had been discussing French politics and the upcoming election for Minister of Magic. There was some Dowager Duchess Arseneau that Etienne did not favor and was worried would be easy prey for death eaters if she was elected. She was running for Deputy with Pierre something or other running for Minister. Hermione was supportive of their competition and mentioned names that were vaguely familiar to him. Alain Dela something and Gerard something. Etienne of course agreed with her.

Harry's and Hermione's breakfast was interrupted by red robed intruders. The British aurors came up to him and wanted to arrest him for the murder of the headmaster. Since the chosen one had been up late the night before he hadn't heard about the man's death. Only a few had.

He was short on sleep. Wait, what? Dumbledore was dead? When had that happened?

Where was the celebrations? Harry looked around. Only a few people seemed to know what was going on.

Madame Marchbanks was sitting in the deputy spot still. Oh goody, a replay of the time when Minerva McGonagall had died. Harry hoped that he survived this.

"Dawlish, are you mad or stupid? Do you think that I am turning Potter over to the likes of you goons? He is not going anywhere until I see Amelia Bones and have proof that your warrant is genuine. Get her here now!"

Mad-eye was not for allowing him to be removed from the great hall though, and Frank had sent a note to Olaf via elf. It wouldn't take long to get an emergency message to Sirius, even without the phoenix.

The Knights would not allow Harry to be put into the hands of death eaters after all. Even if it meant a fight in the open now. It was too close to the final battle to be worried about bad British politics and poisoned daggers in a dark dank cell.

Fortunately the group had a secret weapon in the form of Nova who claimed to Hermione that she could track the boy anywhere in the world.

It was Harry's turn to stand and confront Auror Dawlish.

"Good auror. I don't understand what is happening here. I was not here last night. I was in Geneva. I have witnesses to this. I left just after seven or so. I needed to visit my mother who is recovering from being ill. I swear on my magic that I did not kill Albus Dumbledore. I did not like the man, and would gladly shake hands with the wizard who did kill him. But is this another case of dying of natural causes? After all, wasn't he one of the goatherds around here when the founders showed up to start building Hogwarts? He told me stories how Hogwarts used to be a wooden fort, you know, before it was later done in stone by the goblins under contract from the four founders. To have so many details, I just thought that he had been here for it."

Harry caught Griselda Marchbanks wink at him. She thought that entertainments were limited to lunch and dinner. Apparently this was not so.

A Slytherin prefect approached the aurors. This led to some pointing to the Ravenclaw table where Harry had been sitting with his lady. Several second years were up on their feet, and several older students were starting to surround Harry and Hermione. Wands were being drawn and the mood in the great hall was tense.

Then Amelia Bones herself came in. She came up to Dawlish and talked to him first. Fred and George were muttering odds on Dawlish being hit and forced to leave when the man stormed off suddenly. He rejoined the first group that had come in. Those wizards who looked more thug than auror. The woman shook her head.

"Lord Potter, I need to speak with you in private. Sonorus. If there are any students who saw anything unusual last night, please approach one of these aurors. Thank you. Quietus." The woman pointed to the group that she had brought with her.

Luna ran into the great hall, pale and late, and headed straight for Harry.

The other aurors, the first group, looked upset and angry at being thwarted. Harry wondered how long he would have lived if he had gone peacefully with them.

At least one was a known death eater sympathizer in that group. His son was the one that Harry's Grim had snuffled out on the first day of practical defense class. If he was a full death eater, the wards were supposed to keep him out. They hoped.

The tension in the hall was easing but not gone. Luna came to Harry's side. She did not like to lie to her friend so would try to only say the truth.

They went to a side room. Moody was included in the conversation. Luna pushed to the front. After the door was locked and warded, Luna began her tale.

"Madame Bones, Harry was not out by the lake last night. I did write to your office after the prefect wouldn't believe me. I was standing on the shore. The sun was setting, so it was about seven thirty or so. I was feeding the giant squid. The headmaster came out to talk to me. He asked me about the temporal accident, and said it was a shame that I wasn't with Ginny in class, only he called her Ginevra. Then I asked if he wanted to feed the squid, and handed him some of the fish treats."

Luna started to cry. "The squid was hungry! His tentacles went around the man – he just wanted the treats! It's a good creature! I fired stunners into the water, but it was too late! He was gone."

The girl sobbed for a few minutes. Amelia patted her back. She left the room for a minute and brought back the Slytherin prefect.

"Is this the boy you told?" Madame Bones demanded. The prefect looked unhappy.

"Yes ma'am. He said that he would floo the authorities."

She had the boy escorted out. Luna wanted to do a 'somebody's in trouble' in a sing-song way, but left it alone. She had gone to him on purpose after all.

"Have you used your wand since last night?" she asked.

"No ma'am. I did several stunners into the water. It didn't help!" Luna shed a few more tears.

The head of the DMLE performed the priori incantatem spell on the girl's wand. It was as she said. Seven stunners. Before that, the normal spells for charms, transfiguration and so forth for the day.

"Lord Potter, I admit that I was here a bit earlier than I let others know. I heard you swear on your magic that you did not kill Albus. Did you entice or charm the giant squid in any way to do so?"

"No ma'am. I swear on my magic that I had nothing to do with the man's death. I did not charm the squid nor hire anyone to do it. I did not ask the mermaids for help with this. Nothing."

He then did a patronus to prove that his magic was still working just fine. The woman rolled her eyes. Half of her department couldn't do that spell.

"There will have to be a formal inquiry, of course. Some may call for the giant squid's destruction."

"No! Oh no! Please, I'm sure it didn't mean to do anything bad!" Luna pleaded.

Amelia looked at Harry. "There are a lot of lakes around here. Perhaps the squid should move to a safer location, if you are sure that you didn't hire it?"

Harry's look of honest confusion convinced the woman more than his oaths.

"I'll have to question all of your friends you know."

"Please do ma'am. If one of them had something to do with this, I owe them. Oh, I just thought of something. The death mark of the goblins. If this wasn't an accident, you might want to monitor Gringott's owls this morning in the great hall. See who's getting twenty five thousand galleons."

"That is a very good thought, my lord. Very well. You can return to breakfast, both of you. This is going to take some time."

Luna shivered. She was going to have to beg Stubby Boardman for use of his ship to take the squid someplace else for a time.

Otherwise, the goblins and anyone else in on the hunt was going to be dining on calamari for a long time.

She couldn't bear the thought of someone hurting an innocent creature like that. She ran to the gamekeeper right away and told him about the problem. Well, part of it. His face may have been stormy, but he promised that he would help her keep the squid safe. Luna had an idea.

She hugged him, the end of his long beard tickling her nose, and she ran back to the table. She sat down to write a letter. She really wasn't hungry. She gave it to Harry to give to his father and then got on to class.

Harry took Hermione's hand into his arm when she was finished being questioned.

"Is Dumbledore really dead? This limits the enemy just to Voldemort and his minions, you know." He looked rather stunned. "I can't believe this."

"I don't know. Nova doesn't sense him at all."

"Luna is really upset by this. The headmaster went out to talk to her. You know how animals are around her. I bet that he did something, and the squid tried to protect her. I am going to make sure that the squid is not only kept safe, but is taken well care of. I love that thing now."

"I wonder. Who will get the goblin reward?" Hermione mused.

-oOo—oOo-

Hermione needed not to have wondered about who the goblins were rewarding. Xeno, upon receiving the letter the night before, went to the goblins to let them know that the headmaster was dead. Luna had provided a memory of what happened, along with a letter of explanation. She knew that her father would want to know the truth and would share it with the right people.

Luna did not want a Gringott's owl fluttering in that morning at breakfast after all. The goblins wouldn't betray her. They would understand. She even offered to have them keep the reward.

The goblin high council watched the memory, which included the visions of the headmaster's plans for the future. Dumbledore had planned to enslave goblins and steal their gold! And this slip of a wizard child had defeated him! The warriors watched and at the end, banged shields with axes in their form of applause. They insisted that the reward be paid. The galleons were then handed over with a ten thousand galleon bonus for the fine memory.

"We'll pay another five thousand if any of the merpeople have any underwater memories they want to share." The blood-thirsty creatures added. Xeno gulped, and hoped that he never made any serious mistakes around these people.

If they hadn't needed this money so badly right now for defenses around the newspaper and The Rookery, Xeno would have tried harder to reject the reward.

For the rest of his life, he never had to worry about offending any goblin. Xeno and Luna were respected as honored warriors, and treated very, very well by the goblins.

Xeno's next stop was a meeting with the gnomes. He had three rocks that could get dark creatures like werewolves through their wonderful wards. The Unspeakable hoped that this meeting went as well. He had a copy of the memory, and a copy of the letter.

He hoped to be able to get the gnomes to ward his home and office, and hoped that his 'gifts' helped grease the way.

-oOo—oOo—

"So now your boyfriend is getting away with murder!" The redheaded second year accused.

"Ronald, did you know that your picture is in the wizarding dictionary when one looks up prat? Leave Hermione alone." Luna demanded. She once had a crush on this boy. That seemed like a different life now.

"Go away, Looney, I'm not talking to you. Everyone knows that Potter can take you whenever he wants and has already done so. Do you really have orgies in your rooms? Does Neville just watch? I can't imagine him doing you."

Smack! The youngest male Weasley was now sporting a very red handprint on his face.

"I'm done with you. You have never been nice to me. Ever." Luna saw Harry and Neville coming in. She hid the evil smirk that darkened her face so quickly that no one saw it. She burst into loud tears and went running to Neville. She told him everything that Ron had just said.

The group was done being questioned by Madame Bones' people. Classes were resuming but some people just didn't understand. How could Harry have done it when he wasn't there and had sworn he hadn't? Logic and reason needed to be added to the curriculum. Desperately.

Neville grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him up to his father. He was clearly letting the man know that he was getting ready to challenge the boy to a wizard's duel. The boy had better watch his mouth or else.

Harry watched as Hermione comforted Luna, speaking French endearments and patting her back.

He wondered if the giant squid was still hungry. Maybe it would like dessert?

-oOo—oOo—

Harry took Hermione aside for a minute. The castle had a plethora of romantic little places, and he found one.

"Hermione, you know that I am not a murderer. I love you. If I had killed Dumbledore, there would have been a good reason. Besides, I would tell you. I know that you would understand."

"I know love, I know you didn't have anything to do with this. I love you."

"Soon though, I will have to kill people. I don't like it. I would rather capture, and keep my soul clean. But I will protect you, and our children."

Hermione looked at her husband with love. "I've been practicing, you know."

"What, having children?" Harry was confused. Was that part of healer training? He shuddered.

"No, silly! Shield charms, the special walls and so forth. You know. Fred and George are geniuses. All of their special pranks they are making for you and Remus. They are going to try and help protect the healers too. They are amazing!"

"I know! But don't tell them, they'll want a raise!"

She leaned in and kissed him.

"I prefer your bonuses to any gold. Your kisses are the best." Hermione praised.

She wanted to grab her wand when he responded. "But I don't want to offer them kisses!"

"I claim all of your kisses from now on."

"No way! I have to give some to Mum, and Lily Belle, and Dorea and…"

"Fine! I claim all of your romantic kisses from now on." She amended.

"I will promise you, my sweet lady, that you have those forever and a day."

"You write the songs, and I sing them, my love. Let us get to class."

With a short break for a long kiss, they did just that. Hermione couldn't help but notice the sighing ladies in the portraits. She then remembered what happened last night in the corridor with the missing portraits. It gave her an idea and she made a note in her ever present leather book.

-oOo—oOo—

Luna looked at the letter she had just received and copy of the deposit to her vault in disbelief. She did not share the note with Neville or Harry. She hadn't had the courage to tell them the truth yet. The gnomes would ward the Rookery and the newspaper. And they sent gold.

The gnomes were thrilled to have the 'ward thwarters' in hand. Remus was able to identify that one of them was indeed the stone he had used to get into Hogwarts before he was cured.

They may be profit driven creatures, but they know a friend. She had not asked for a reward. She was just trying to help protect the castle. If anyone deserved the fifty thousand galleon 'token of friendship', she thought it should be Harry.

She would give him and Hermione the money later, when she told him. It was time for her third shower of the day.

She needed to have a long talk with her father. He knew her so completely, comprehended so deeply. His short note had shown that.

' _I understand. I love you. One day, you will be able to see the sunlight and flowers again. I will take you someplace hiking soon, my precious Moonbeam. I love you so much. Father.'_

Luna wore pretend smiles, ate food that tasted of ash, and wondered what she had done. Again. Despite the evil man's plans, she was the one who had killed. She was the one that acted. The weight of that act was heavy, oh so heavy. She even, in the dark of the night, wished that she was the one who was dead.

-oOo—oOo—

The Day of the Dead approached. The research was done, the stasis boxes prepared. The supply of those was running short, as the wizard that made them had suffered the loss of his wand hand. Hermione was researching ways to help him. But that was another day.

The dead could only be brought back for a short time and for a purpose. And what a purpose they offered! It was the brilliant Hermione that suggested the use of the stasis boxes to delay that day. And so Harry went to collect some special help for the final battle.

Three people at a time. Harry knew who was to be first. Six sites around the world were prepared completely. Algernon was on hand to help with this as Xeno and Luna were taking Samhain as a father-daughter get back to nature time.

Harry had the cloak, the wand, and the ring. A part of him wanted to have Nova take him to Seattle to see if he really did have an effect on Professor Montrose. But he was a good boy, and put those thoughts away. If she found out that he was of age, well, marriage just wasn't sacred to the witch.

He looked at the ring. There was no trace of evil now. Was he doing the right thing? Harry certainly hoped so.

This was a different sort of ritual, so Harry wore the robes that Xeno had had made for him. Harry was surprised to find that they were black with silver runes embroidered in the hems and on the front of the elegant clothes.

They weren't pink, or luminous orange, or lime green. Huh.

It was time. He did the short summoning spell, and a mist appeared above the ring.

Harry explained the rules. A day and a night. Unless Death himself sent someone back. While he longed for a hug from his birth parents, a chance to talk with them for more than a few minutes, he had had help to find this ritual that would help them find justice. Fight for justice one last time.

"Do you wish to come forth, and fight the Dark Lord?" Harry intoned.

"Are you joking? Of course we want to help!" James declared. Lily nodded her head. Minerva looked at her husband.

"What about Jamie? Can't he come too?" The woman asked in her familiar brogue if unfamiliar younger appearance.

"Jamie McGonagall, do you wish to come to fight?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do! Another chance at ending scum! I have to take it."

"I will come back for you." But magic saw the bonds of these four, and the field expanded. Soon, four young adults dressed exactly as Harry was were standing before him. They had wands in their hands, and James had a familiar staff as well. Harry had seen pictures of it, but Sirius had never been able to find it before.

"Harry!" Lily cried out, and went to hug her son for the first time in a dozen years.

James soon joined in. The family hug was warm and deep and shared feelings that could never be destroyed by death.

Algernon stepped forward with the boxes.

"Look, I have to do this ritual on this day, but we don't know when the final fight will be. Unfortunately, this magic only allows for one sundown. That is it. After that, you return to where you were. So, we have a plan so that you can be our secret weapon as part of the final battle. If you wish."

They all looked around. "I love you son, and that is forever. Do what you need to do. We will stand with you. And one day, we will be reunited."

Harry could feel it. They were bound by love. It was real. The next part was so hard. He wanted to talk to his birth mother and father. But after another hug for each, he put his feelings aside and did his duty. He shed tears as he did the next part of the ritual.

His birth parents along with the other young couple were now safely stowed in stasis boxes.

Algernon had him rest. He looked at his watch. Time to go. Stonehenge was prepared. Hans was meeting them there. Time to go.

The ancient stones normally had visitors, well up to a point. Muggles didn't allow people actually too near the weathered rocks. Good thing he wasn't a muggle.

Algernon had the prepared boxes, glad that he had brought spares. How many would they be pulling out this time? Harry's magical level was still high. Good thing he had that staff. It was time to start, Hans said.

The wards that they put up held, and no one but the three of them could see the mist. There was Brune and Berend. Petrov hadn't changed, but the young Brune actually looked really lovely. Her hair was pure black, and hung down in long waves. Wow! And Petrov was holding the hand of a witch who had also been a fighter in her time.

Berend had always said that Brune's looks were the result of dark curses. The consequences of surviving the fight against evil men. Harry now believed it.

Berend had loved her, and didn't care about Brune's looks in later years. He had always seen her inner beauty.

"We have really missed you three. Um, wow. Hi Brune, I have thought of you a lot. Well, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come back for a day. To fight Voldemort at the final battle. I'm sorry, but it is not a long spell."

"Of course we come and fight!" Brune said, looking to her husband. He looked much happier than the last time Harry saw him.

"Yes, I will help you. Sorry about…" Berend started to apologize but Harry stopped him. He looked so happy, at peace.

"You are all family to me. I grew up with you teaching me, teasing me. I forgive you, of course. Alright. See you at the battle. Fight well."

Petrov asked to bring his lady. "I know that you are watching over Evangeline. I hope that she finds a good wizard. She is a special lady."

"She is well and happy. And of course Anya can come. Alright everyone, we need to go. See you at the final battle."

He did the spell, and Algernon took over. Good. This was going well.

"Hans, don't you want to talk to your wife? Wouldn't she would want to be there?"

"What if she has chosen someone else to be with? I don't think I could handle it." Hans looked down at his boots. Harry had never seen him like this before ever. So exposed. "We were married a long time, but didn't spend that much actual time together. You know how the life is, young Knight."

Harry nodded understanding. "Oma Inga talks about her at times. I don't think she would do that, sir. Let me talk to her in private."

Algernon nodded. Southern part of Washington State next. Harry was tempted to apparate to Seattle. But what if the vampires tried to seduce him? Yuck! He shuddered. He was a married man now, and could put away his adolescent fantasies. Besides, he needed his blood where it was.

-oOo—oOo—

Hermione had spent the weekend with her parents and grandmother and talking to Etienne. He had been badly hurt in an accident on a mission a few months before. He lost his right hand and right leg.

Hermione had found a way to isolate healing to one part of the body. Even the found the way to restore lost limbs, she was sure. Poppy was proud of her and was coming to supervise.

It was decided to try. Etienne was put on a bed at the knight's infirmary. Every available knight came in to offer help. Hermione warned that this was experimental. Etienne might not be completely healed, and might be uncomfortable during the procedure.

Poppy said that healers used that word as a euphemism for unendurable torture pain. But she winked.

Etienne thought it worthwhile if he got his hand back. It was his wand hand that was missing after all.

Nova perched on the bed and started crooning. The apprentice healer laid out the rocks, and had the people focus. 'Sanus manus'.

Helga was standing by, and would be ready to step in if needed.

The chanting started, and Hermione waved her wand. The feeling of power, of love in the room was warm, uplifting. She could feel the magic working, and soon, new flesh and bones started to grow, almost appearing to be sprouting forth from the mangled stump.

She kept up the chant and work until the last fingernail on the pinky was in place. She might be exhausted, but she was also jubilant.

Etienne flexed his restored hand in wonder. "It tingled a bit, but truly. It never hurt. Thank you! Thank you!"

He kissed Hermione on both cheeks, and said something in rapid French. She replied blushing. Right, beautiful ring, now visible. He knew. He had talked to her at her parents' shop. She was married already. He shook his head in sadness at the loss, and tried to focus on the good.

Hermione turned and thanked the assembled knights for their help.

She did it! Just the hand. She could try fixing the leg later today, or tomorrow, or another time. She smiled.

The biggest flaw with the healing stones had been overcome. Hermione yawned. It was time for a short nap, and not the fun kind.

Hermione fell fast asleep in an empty bed near Helga. Her phoenix tucked her head under her wing and joined in. Madame Pomfrey pulled up a blanket and tucked her apprentice in. She couldn't do much but supervise and chant, but she was happy to be included in this type of healing.

Poppy sat and visited Christine who was a bit late in coming in. The children had needs too, but got the highlights from the matron. She couldn't wait to share this discovery with the person who started it all.

She would also write to the council. More new magic!

-oOo—oOo—

Luna looked down at the lovely valley. The mountain air was cold this high up, this time of year. It was only early autumn, but it felt like winter here. And in her heart.

Xeno thought about Pandora. Was his wife weeping right now? His heart was doing so even if he tried his best to keep tears from his eyes. Had he spent too much time with Harry and not enough time teaching his daughter? The knights had a code. Harry had sworn to it. And then he realized something. Neville and Harry had been sworn in as knights upon their fifteenth birthdays. A simple ceremony.

They had worn to uphold the ideals of the knights. They would not kill in cold blood, only in defense of the innocent, defense of one's country or an ally's country.

Luna had been included in the training, but had never taken the knight's oath. Most of the men treated the witch like the group's personal seer. Would that oath have saved her from making this fatal error, well fatal to Dumbledore?

What could he say to her?

"Father, I think that I have made a terrible, terrible mistake. I used my gift to see the path that a man was on, and I killed him. He hadn't done anything yet. But he wanted to kill my Neville. Oh, Father, what have I done?" Tears streaked down the girl's face.

"Do you still See?" Xeno asked cautiously.

She nodded.

"Then all is not lost. The badge that I gave you and the others at the beginning of this will expunge you from any justice from a ministry court if they ever figure this out, which is unlikely. What will you do the next time you See a person threatening family?"

"Talk to you. Maybe Harry."

"You learned how to be a dangerous wand in the last four years of training, my daughter. Use what you are feeling to strengthen your resolve to punish the wicked, fight evil when it is necessary and be ready to make evil men pay dearly for their crimes. Albus would have killed Christine, would have kept Harry ignorant and powerless. Would have killed Neville. How any goblins would have died with his devious plans? How many thousands would have lost their lives with Grindlewald on the loose again? He would have killed so many. All for his plots. The British justice system can be bought with gold and favors. You, my dear, gave him consequences for his designs that he had dodged time and again. You can at least have comfort in that. And you doubtless saved innocent lives. I am sorry that you are now bearing the burden you carry."

"Thank you. That does help a bit." She blinked and looked around. She started actually taking in the beauty that was around her. She hugged her father.

"Daddy. I'm sorry. If I could undo it I would."

"I know. But if you did, how many more would suffer? You carry now the burden of the warrior. And it isn't an easy one."

They held on to one another, crying for the lost innocence, and the evil in that world that yet needed to be stopped.

"Father, I need to tell Harry what I have done. Today, before he is done."

"Very well, my sweet one. Let us go to him." Xeno looked at his watch that did not tell time, and twisted a dial. They were gone from the mountain.

-oOo—oOo—

Neville was spending the weekend with his parents at Rose Hill. He loved the greenhouses there, and was living a lifelong dream of working in them with his green thumbed mother.

However, instead of peace between them, he could tell that she was upset. Neville had asked a few times what was bothering her. Her third 'nothing' had him losing his temper a bit.

"Mum! I love you very much, but do you think that I am blind or just stupid? You are angry. With me I think. So stop saying that nothing is wrong and talk to me."

"Look, many pureblood boys play the field before settling down, even if the family has contracted for a fine witch. I thought that you might like chasing that Padma girl if she was older, or some of the other witches that seem interested in you. I didn't expect you to behave inappropriately with Luna!"

"How did I act inappropriately with Luna? We slept together. I love her, and she loves me. I offered to wait until we were married, but she is afraid of dying in the final battle. She wanted to do this now. I don't remember being told not to have sex with her. I remember being taught contraception charms, and warned away from certain witches which shall remain nameless."

"But she's your betrothed! You should have waited to get married!"

"So it would be alright to sleep with Padma, if she were of age and wanted to, but not Luna."

"Exactly!"

"Mum, no offense, but your logic hurts my head. If you want Luna and me to get married before we share a bed again, fine. I don't have a problem with that. But I can't undo what I have done, and I won't lie about it either."

"I will organize a nice Christmas wedding then if I have your blessing. I will be speaking to her father. He seemed upset when he picked up his daughter from school. No doubt upset that she is no longer a maiden. In the old days, your father and he could have dueled over this."

"Sorry, truly. Wait, no I'm not really sorry. I am sorry that you are upset. I wish I could follow your rules better, but I'm not sure that I can. I don't understand them."

She chuckled. "Look, it is too late to do anything about this. So, can we talk about something else now? Tell me what this special NEWT level project for Professor Sprout is all about."

"Fine. Remember when we were in Japan, and visited that Samurai's palace? I got the idea from that. Here is what I thought…"

Alice smiled. She didn't understand her boy in the least. Maybe he was still a bit shy. Harry was nothing like his lothario father, and his code of behavior seemed to have been copied by Neville. Well, it was certain that both boys had had lots of opportunities. She sighed and focused on what her son was saying.

After the final battle, maybe it was time to have another child. She would like that. And this time, she could be around to raise him. Or her.

And maybe it was time to think about her moral code. Christine seemed to be doing a good job raising children. Yes, she would talk to her about this later.

-oOo—oOo-

Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"Not you! Anyone else!"

Luna confessed what she had done and why. She showed him the memory. Harry saw the 'short list' those that had to die for Dumbledore to feel secure. His own name was at the top of that list. He recognized most of the people on it. Many were family. His father, Hermione, Neville and his immediate family. Close friends like Bill Weasley.

"Will you ask Death if I can switch places with the headmaster? Expunge my guilt? I murdered him in cold blood! I should not have done it!"

Harry saw the dark circles under her eyes. He had not yet killed, but he was warned that there were dark consequences, even in the cause of Light.

Harry cast a privacy screen and held the crying girl close who was another sister to him. He had felt it. The fear of getting blood on his hands. She had done something that he had considered, should have done, protected her and her innocence. This was partially his fault. They knew that Dumbledore was a problem. Just not how big a problem. And now, Luna, oh, Luna!

He had to do something if he could. This was not just her problem.

"I'll try, Luna. No promises. Mine is just a title, like potions master."

He gave her one more embrace and kissed her forehead.

Time to have a heart to heart with Death.

-oOo—oOo—

A/N – Hope that you enjoyed the holiday (for those in the US).


	22. Chapter 22 -Day of the Dead

Chapter 22 – Day of the Dead

A/N – Still don't own Harry Potter. I do have candy molds for making chocolate frogs for Harry Potter treats, but they have a problem. I can't get mine to jump.

-oOo—oOo-

Harry turned to the Unspeakables. He motioned Luna to stand with her father. Xeno's heart was in his throat.

"Harry, please! Don't…" He started, but his little girl, all grown up, laid her hand on his arm.

"Let him try, Daddy please." Luna pulled him back. Father and daughter held each other as the Master of Death prepared.

"Algernon, it is time to talk with Death."

Harry started the ritual and knelt humbly. The privacy screen hid him from view from the others.

A beautiful man with bright blonde-gold hair and white robes appeared. "You aren't done yet today. There are still several here that want to help with your special project. No secrets here, you know."

"Yes sir. May I talk to you about Luna?"

"Rise and speak to me Harry."

"She has offered to switch places with Dumbledore sir. The guilt, the burden is hard for her. That isn't right, but I can't help her. I don't know what to do. Is there anything that we can do?" Harry told him about what she had seen and how she had reacted violently to seeing her loved ones in danger.

"Harry, there is something that you can do for me. A life to restore. It will help resolve a problem that is over a thousand years old as well as help with the final battle. An innocent killed for greed. You'll need the help of your wife and her companion. But it is a vital task." Death looked at him with kind eyes. "You do that for me, I will reduce her guilt. Not remove it. She should remember. What she did was usurp my role. I do not look kindly on those that do so. But if you agree to help me, her burden will not be as bad as it has been."

A mist rolled back, and suddenly Harry was allowed to see a multitude of happy celestial babies waiting to come to Earth.

"These are the children that would never been born if that wizard had been allowed to continue his plans. I will not take her in trade to allow him to continue on his path." Death stated firmly.

"I will try to help you. If innocents can be returned, my first parents, they were murdered. My mum died trying to protect me! Couldn't I bring them back too? Not just for the final battle, but to live out their lives?"

"No. This is not something that can be done for your birth parents, and is not something that we do lightly for another. They were warriors for the Light. They have their reward to look forward to. You will one day be reunited with them for all time. With your wife and children."

Death had ruled.

"Your parents love you." Death offered as way reassurance. Harry never did think he could bring them back, but hearing that he would not be able to had tears in his eyes.

"I know. I feel them in my heart. I thought that I didn't miss them. And I don't, not really. Because they are with me." Harry laid a hand on the center of his chest as his said this.

"Good lad. I will help you later. Continue your day. And Harry, remember to talk to me before you usurp my role. You might be surprised to find that part of your destiny is a sort of deputy for me. But I will not allow random destruction without you consulting me first, or the consequences will be dire! Do you understand?"

"I hope so. I am to talk to you before acting in any major battle. I should tell you then about a few ideas while you are here, if you don't mind."

"Good. And I will help you with your tasks. Bring out your stasis boxes. You can fit more in than you know. I will help you here. I will help provide you with warriors will to fight Voldemort for the day. And you will talk to me about your plans, Chosen One."

Harry was very tired by the time that he was done, and Death refused to reveal how many more people had been added to his carefully prepared boxes. Unlike previous times, he had only seen one of the dead, and that was Anna, Hans' beloved wife. She looked forward to talking to her husband again.

Death told him to talk to Ragnok and let him talk to his dead this day. Harry tried to ask about the innocent to be restored, and what he needed to do about that. But Death smiled at him. Oh great, vague directions, his favorite. He sighed.

As he immerged from the mists he went to his waiting friends. He hugged the petite blonde and clasped hands with her father.

"Luna, I'm going to try to do something that should help you. I won't be a perfect solution. But Death refused to take you in his place. Please, if you have someone that you feel needs to move on, please talk to me first next time.

"Death takes his business very seriously."

-oOo—oOo—

While it was still the day of the dead, Harry begged for and got an appointment to see Ragnok. He knelt in homage to the leader of the goblins.

"Rise, Lord Potter."

"Clan Chief Ragnok, on this day of the dead, I ask you. Do you have any dearly departed family, friends, or even enemies that you would like a chance to talk to for a short time?"

"I would like to say a few words to my mother, and my little girl. My mother passed when I was away on a mission for Gringott's. My little girl disappeared without a trace thirteen years ago."

Harry worked the magic. His reserves were low, but he had enough for this.

As for fighting, if needed, he wasn't alone. If trouble found him, he had a way of escaping.

Soon a beautiful young goblin woman appeared in the mist with a little goblin maid. She appeared very young to Harry's eyes. Harry tried not to listen in, but allow the family to talk. He heard the name Bellatrix, but tried to give them their privacy. The honored dead seemed to be pulled away after a time, and with final endearments, the image faded, and the room was suddenly far too quiet.

"Thank you Lord Potter. That was powerful magic."

Ragnok paced, anger and sadness rolling off him.

"My mother told me that Bellatrix Lestrange captured my little girl for a ritual. Used her blood to try to overcome wards on the bank. The Dark Lord wanted to rob all of Gringott's and they sacrificed my child to do it! My child!"

Harry shook his head at that. "I am so sorry. We have been retrieving people all day for the final battle. I have the power to bring people back for a day and a night. My birth parents, some of my family that died in battle. They are going to help in the final battle with us. I need to rest, but on this day of the dead, I could bring your little girl back so that you and your lady wife could at least be with her for a time. Say a proper goodbye."

Ragnok turned to him, and saw the boy's utter exhaustion.

"You are tired. Let me offer your refreshments. We will talk.

"Thank you, my lord."

It was the conjured chair that touched him the most. Wizards were not really welcome in the bank, and Harry had been offered a chance to sit there. Honors indeed.

As they ate, they spoke more of what Harry had been doing and why.

"Could you bring back goblins to fight Voldemort, even if it is just for a day? I have lost many of my clan to death eaters."

"Really? I didn't know that there was so much goblins loss. Yes. I need to rest a bit. I need to find a sacred place, and usually can bring back three at a time. How many are you thinking of?"

"A good dozen warriors. But we goblins have our own sacred sites all over the world, and goblin portkeys and goblin potions to restore strength to honored allies." His feral grin boosted Harry's spirits. Ragnok sent for potions.

"Can Algernon Croaker join us, sir? He is a vital partner in this process. A two-step ritual. You may also participate if you wish."

"Yes and yes. Just don't sit on sacred stone wizard. The spell aimed at your behind would worse than just a little stinging hex."

"Of that I have no doubt." Harry quaffed the quickly fetched pick-me-up. Its taste was of dirty boot socks marinating in yak's urine for the last few months. But it worked. He felt much better. He resolved to buy several batches of Emma's new and improved Pepper up the next time they visited to store in his kit. That potion worked and tasted great. Oh, how that woman could teach the goblins about flavors for their medicines!

He didn't know his mother's trick of banishing potions directly to a stomach. His luck, they would stop in India all over some innocent cow.

Harry sent a message patronus to the Unspeakable with permission from Ragnok.

"Bring two dozen boxes and get here five minutes ago."

"Harry, you know that I can't do that!" Algernon complained, being shown in a moment later. "I need time to get organized!"

Harry introduced the two, and they made a plan. The secrecy wards and screens would not be needed, so all of the prep work that they had to do for the human sites was not necessary for the goblin warriors.

"Lord Potter, when we bring Drelka back, is there any chance that you could make her resurrection permanent?" Ragnok asked softly.

"How old and how powerful a person are we talking about?" Algernon asked.

"My daughter, the one I just spoke to. She was almost three when she disappeared. She showed up in the book of the dead later on." Ragnok did not add any details for Algernon.

Ah! This was the mysterious innocent lost. Harry was still tired, and need his Hermione to make these leaps of logic.

"We can try to make it permanent. As far as I know, no one has ever tried this. I know that I can bring her back today for you and your lady wife to at least say goodbye properly." Harry said. "I need my wife and your lady, and at least a dozen of your most magical allies. This has to remain a secret, but I trust you. We need a secure chamber. And we have to do this before sundown. Even if we go to some other site in the world."

Goblins were very magical. Ragnok would help, as would his mate. Harry remembered in time not to ask for her name! That could have been fatal. The fact that Ragnok told him the name of the lost daughter was a great sign of trust.

Algernon looked at his watch. "I'll get Hermione. We have three hours before sundown here. Can you have the chamber ready in a half hour?"

"For this? Fifteen minutes, or heads will roll!" Ragnok was yelling orders in his native tongue. His tone added a whole new level of terror into otherwise motivated minions. Harry shuddered.

The Unspeakable left, but Harry knew that he was going to be right back, even if he had to manipulate time to do it.

"Ragnok, if this doesn't work, bringing her back, resurrecting her all of the way, you should still get to talk to her again for a time. Are you going to be mad at me? If this doesn't work, I mean. I have never tried this before."

"My friend; that you are willing to try is enough for me. To be able to say goodbye would relieve a great burden for my mate and I. I do appreciate this more than I can say."

Harry nodded. "I just don't want to face an axe if we fail. Promise me that!"

"I swear here and now that you are my friend, and I would defend you and your mate with my life before I let you be hurt in goblin held lands."

They clasped arms like warriors, and Harry sat back down to eat and think. The death stick reassured him that all was well. This was what it had been created for after all, defeating death.

-oOo—oOo—

The group decided to loop time, and bring back the warriors first before attempting the more difficult full resurrection. Harry would likely be exhausted by that ritual. It took three different banks, gaining four goblins per attempt, all in caverns that were eerily similar to the humans, but they had retrieved the warriors.

What Harry didn't know was that Death saw that Harry was trying to do what he had requested that he do, and provided far more warriors than Ragnok or Harry knew of. Warriors who understood it was for the day. Understood the goal. To free Britain from the evil that ruled there for far too long.

Ragnok had been ecstatic just being able to talk to his clansmen again. And a chance for them to fight, to gain revenge against those that had killed them? They were very happy, and readily agreed for the chance to help. Even if it was just for a day.

-oOo—oOo-

Hermione was grateful that she had delayed in helping Etienne even more today. He was being tested at the hospital in Geneva by the high council. Hermione had been working with the benefit of ignorance. She didn't know that she wasn't supposed to be able to do such a thing as regrow a full hand. Knit bones, no problem, but this? This was unique.

Any further treatment was delayed as those in charge scrutinized what had been done.

If the hospital staff knew what she was about to try next, they would all be needing mind healers. Again. Working from old banned books, knowledge and innocence that something couldn't be done.

Ragnok bowed to Hermione as she swept gracefully into the chamber. She too was now gowned in a long flowing black robe with spidery silver runework embroidered everywhere on the front and hems. She felt powerful in this robe, and others could feel it too. She solemnly returned the bow, and conferred with her own mate.

Holding the death stick in one hand, the cloak draped on his arm, and wearing the ring, Harry started the first part of the ritual. He was surprised at how easy it was.

A little goblin girl appeared in mist. In the background, the same goblin woman that Ragnok spoke with before was sending words of encouragement to the little one. She smiled shyly. "Hi Daddy." She said in perfect goblin.

It was now Algernon's turn, and the little girl took form and shape. Her mother rushed forward and the family shared a brief time together.

Hermione stepped up, and in goblin asked her to lay down. The girl shook her head no. Even the youngest child knew it was wrong to profane the sacred stones.

Ragnok understood the need for contact with the chamber's magic though, so conjured a thin blanket. The girl smiled at him in appreciation and obediently laid down on it.

Hermione gave everyone the instructions. Harry prepared his staff. This was going to be the difficult part. As she placed the healing stones, she looked around. "Sanus Drelka."

Ragnok repeated the instructions. His tone was firm, but the people in the chamber were blood kin. They would all try.

Harry swirled his staff, his magic flared. He used the wand in one hand, staff in the other.

Hermione started the chanting in her wonderful melodic voice, healers and clansmen joining her. A bright turquoise and gold phoenix soared above, singing and bringing the feelings of hope, love and peace. Her husband joined her perhaps less melodically but with authority and power.

They chanted for several long minutes. Nova's croon echoed in the sacred chamber. The stones glowed gold, and suddenly a strong pulse of light, that burst brightly throughout the chamber. There was a sound of thunder and Hermione fainted to the floor.

The little girl got up, and kicked at the witch. "You is no being on sacred stone, wizard! Bad wizard!" She said in broken English. Ragnok laughed, and ran to the witch's rescue. He picked up his little girl with a whoop of delight.

Harry ran over, and picked up his wife, while a goblin healer did scans on the little girl. The chattering, smiles and hand clasps all around suggested that she was going to be fine.

Hermione was not at all overweight, but Harry had had a long day. So after standing there with her in his arms for a time, she was getting heavy. Sorry to interrupt the proceedings, he asked the healer if there was a room where his wife could lie down and rest for a time.

Being treated like visiting royalty, the couple was shown to a spartan room that contained a bed and separate bath. It reminded him strongly of the windowless room where they were incarcerated in Chicago down to the small table that had snacks, but these at least were fresh, even if the potions tasted like last year's rancid soup.

Harry didn't know that to the goblins, this was deluxe accommodations, well, for a visitor.

He laid his wife down on the bed, and turned to Algernon. "I think it worked. But a higher power wanted that little girl resurrected. If I tried to do that on the wrong person, I would be in big trouble. Death takes his business seriously." Harry yawned. "I'm so tired. We should be getting back to school…"

There was a knock at the door. "Lord Potter. My apologies for ignoring you. The healers tell me that my daughter appears to be healthy and whole. Even if this only lasts for a few hours, I wanted to thank you for the happiness that you have given me and my wife."

"You are welcome, my lord. This is wonderful news. I will check in on you tomorrow. For me, this has been a very tiring day. We should be going…"

"Nonsense! I know that you have class tomorrow, and need to get back to your school but please. At least spend the night. You are friends with William Weasley, yes? I can have him take you back to school tomorrow morning."

Ragnok waved his hand, and the small bed widened, and became far more comfortable looking. Hermione, covered as she was, never stirred. Harry was very tired himself, and quickly accepted the offer.

"Thank you, sir."

"Your room, Mr. Croaker, is just next door."

"Thank you, Lord Ragnok, but I really have to get back, or people will start looking for me, and we don't want that. I'll check in on you tomorrow, Harry. Great job. It has been a most interesting day. My lord Ragnok, I beg you to ask your people to keep this quiet. Please."

"They know and we all vow to stay silent over this matter. Besides, other than a few of you, how many wizards treat goblins with respect? Who would believe me?"

The men all bowed to one another, and the other two left. Harry broke out a meal from his emergency kit. He was starving after all of the timing and rituals of the day! After a quick wash up, Harry joined his wife in bed. He snuggled in, using a bit of magic to transform her robe into something softer and more comfortable for her even if she was asleep.

Nova swooped in and settled on the bed. She had been present at the healing and said that the little girl was just fine. And she thanked Harry for saving Hermione from any further goblin chick kicks. She tucked her head under her wing and joined them in sleep.

Nova was exhausted too.

-oOo—oOo—

Luna felt it when it happened. Like a soldier hefting a weighty pack, one minute she was burdened, the next, it was so much better. Not truly gone. But a burdened relieved.

"Thank Merlin! Harry, thank you, thank you!"

She didn't know if this was a temporary reprieve or not. But she promised herself that she would never, ever get herself in that situation again. Well, not in cold blood. She knew that she might have to kill in the final battle. But knowing that one of the dead following you around had deserved it was different than what she had done. Or so her father said, and she believed him.

A part of her planned something nice for Harry, and something nicer for Neville. Oh yes, she was feeling much more herself and needed to celebrate! But first, she had a chore that she had put off.

Her father took her back to Hogwarts and they got busy with one of Hermione's suggestions.

-oOo—oOo—

Luna explained the idea well to her distant cousins of the wood. They agreed to the plan and told her that evil 'mens' had passed that way half a moon before, dug up the ground, and went away.

The dryads of the forest were happy to help once the plan was explained. Each tree that was in the perimeter of the ward boundaries now had been transformed just a little. None of the magical beings wanted strange wood added to their trees. No, no. That wasn't right. But all of them had been willing to grow natural looking frames. Unless one knew that they were there, you couldn't tell at all. Perfect camouflage.

Unless you saw the mounted knight on sentry duty that was. And the castle had several of those. A simple duplicating charm, provided by a powerful goblin teacher, and the forest had a wealth of sentries that needed no sleep, could remain undetected for the most part, and were totally loyal to Hogwarts.

They had at least picked portraits that had natural tones and colors to blend in.

And another perimeter of the castle was now patrolled.

-oOo—oOo-

Flitwick hadn't understood the missive from Gringott's that he received ordering him to provide any and all help to Lord Potter for any of his castle defense projects. And the bills were to be met by Ragnok himself! The clan chief was a formidable warrior, and had never been so open about supporting a wizard before. But this! It was clear that the goblin head considered Harry to be a friend.

Filius shook his head. War was coming, and the knights were doing all they could to secure the castle. He wasn't the only professor helping, all of them were.

The goblin wished he could recruit Hermione for Gringott's but knew that she was pursuing a potion's mastery and healing. He was yet another member of her fan club, and not the first goblin to join.

-oOo—oOo—

Hans called Neville to his office from his home and questioned him. The lad knew nothing about Dumbledore's disappearance. But Hans had found out the truth the day before. He paced.

"You have been with the Knights for several years now, young man. How often have you seen us take an assassination contract?"

Neville thought about it. "I have been on several missions sir. Usually rescue or information gathering. I have never heard any of the knights' talk about it, not even mention it. Captures, sure. The ICW prison is full of people serving out their time. But not kills. Wait, are you saying that one of us killed Dumbledore? But Luna was right there! She saw everything. She…"

Neville went pale. "I am sure that it was self-defense sir. If anyone tries to arrest her in Britain, she would be turned over to death eaters. You know what would happen then. I'll buy an island like the Black's did, ward it. Get her out of there." Why hadn't she told him? Worried about how he would react, how he would treat her. He vowed to himself to keep quiet about this unless she brought it up! He focused back on their leader.

"Have you talked to her about your vows as a Knight of Walpurgis?"

"Some, wait! She's a seer. She's great at defensive magic, and certainly not the worst fighter, but she never took the oath! She's has not forsworn her oath!"

"No, she hasn't. I didn't know if she would tell you or not. She regrets the act. But Neville. She is too young to remember, too innocent to put together everything that she saw of Dumbledore's plans. It would make the Nazis look kind and sweet compared to what he has secretly built. Years put into his plans!

"The girl deserves a medal for what she has done. She has potentially saved millions of muggles. Who knows how many wizards? If. We need to find the rest of Dumbledore's secret minions and stop them. Prophesies are vague, my young friend. We have work to do. It may take years to rescue England.

"Voldemort is not the only dark lord that we faced in this conflict. I just hope that with losing their head that the secret clan Albus Dumbledore's dies as well."

-oOo—oOo—

Harry woke with a start. He had had a long day the day before, looping a few hours to gather the goblins, and if it weren't for the soft glow of the safety lights around the chamber, he knew that he would be in pitch black here. He got up and used the loo. Hermione stirred, and did the same, taking time to brush her teeth. She had not done so the night before. The tempus charm showed that it was only 6 AM. They had time before they had to get back to Hogwarts.

"You were brilliant yesterday. My Hermione."

"You too! I missed you this weekend. It was odd, sleeping alone at my parent's shop. I felt empty."

Nova made a noise at this. They both interpreted this as 'what about me?'

"Sweet phoenix, can you go check on Drelka, then make a sweep of the Forbidden Forest? Then check on my mum, Hermione's patients in Geneva and do anything that Hermione can think of?"

'You just want me gone so that you can mate with her. Why does my presence bother you? She is happy, you are happy. There is love. I just don't understand. But I will do as you say. Please let me know when his three minutes are up.'

Harry could now hear Nova just fine, and sputtered at that last insult. Hermione was trying and unsuccessful at quashing her giggles.

"Three minutes! Three minutes! I am not just Harry Potter! I am the son of Sirius Black. I'll show her."

And he went to his wife's side and kissed her deeply, sweetly. Stroking her hair, he spoke to her in measured and assured tones. " _The pale moonlight streamed over the quiet lake, reflecting its muted light. And like the lake, my lady's heart hides depths from stranger's sight…"_

He soon had his eternal companion a puddle of goo, and after a time, she was a very content puddle of goo. As they snuggled close, sharing gentle kisses, there was a discrete knock upon the door.

Harry put on his robe and answered the door, stepping outside of the room into the much brighter corridor before closing it.

"Lord Potter, I have a snack here for you and your lady. I was told that you both had a busy day yesterday. William Weasley will be here with your escort in twenty minutes. May I come in and scan your lady? I am a healer sir."

"How is Drelka doing, good Healer? I am Harry sir."

"Malok. You wizards say it is a pleasure to meet. I say it is going to be glorious to fight with you in battle. We are allies, humon." Malok offered his arm, leaving the snack tray levitating mid-air. "As for Drelka, in future, it would be wise to refer to her as little as possible. But that is a different day. I have scanned her this morning, and am free to say that she is alive and well. She is exactly the same age that she was thirteen years ago when she disappeared. That, I do not understand. But she is well. Now, may I scan your mate?"

"Give me one minute, please."

Harry returned back into the room. Hermione had gotten up and moved to the shower while they were talking. She had the incredible ability to take sixty second showers when needed, and was already dressed. Nova had returned, so Harry greeted the eternal creature maturely by sticking out his tongue.

"Please come in."

The young couple sat at the small round table, holding hands while the goblin scanned the witch. Hermione nibbled at the spicy crunchy dried treats that he brought. Harry was impressed. He loved the dehydrated worms and had had enjoyed them now and then since he was a child. James loved them too. He didn't think that she would even try them.

Of course, no one had told her what she was eating. Best left unsaid.

"Your power level is back up to full, and is quite high for your kind. I am glad that you are an ally."

"I am happy to be so. I wish our healers had your uniform. It is much better than mine. My normal robes are a hideous green. Lots of pockets though."

The goblin wore a simple tan tunic with a brown overrobe. His wide belt had many vials about it. Probably noxious potions on it, was Harry's guess.

"It may be simple, but I like it as well. Thank you. I have a missive from Ragnok for you." He turned over the note. "I was summoned there just a short time ago to scan his daughter. Don't worry, I am one of the ones sworn to secrecy. She is completely well, as are you Lady Potter. Oh, and there are rumors running rife this morning about healing that you did in Geneva. Hospitals have no secrets I swear. Lost limbs are a problem we warriors face. I would love to talk shop with you, your next visit here. I know that you need to get back to Hogwarts now."

"I would like that as well. Please, I know that it is not goblin custom to address a lady not of your clan by her name, but I am Hermione. This is Harry. Perhaps you can visit us at Hogwarts, or I could come here after class on Wednesday afternoon?"

"I am Malok, and I would like to meet with you. Wednesday here would be fine. I will meet you in the lobby. Even if your phoenix can do so, it would be very bad manners to have her bring you down to the caverns directly. My head would decorate a pike, and I don't think my mate would forgive me that. We are expecting our first son soon."

"Congratulations. My mum just had a baby. Family – it is the best." Harry said, offering his hand again. The goblin shook it warrior style.

"Don't worry. Somehow, Nova knew that, about not coming here directly. We understand. And we respect your customs. Despite the bruises. Drelka can kick!"

"Show me!" the goblin commanded.

Hermione hitched up her robes, showing the bruise on her calf.

"The gratitude of children." The goblin waved his hand over her leg and the bruise was soon gone.

"Oh, you have to teach me that!" Hermione cooed.

"I will get permission from Ragnok to trade healing techniques with you. I don't think that there will be an issue at all."

"Thank you so much. I look forward…"

There was the sound of booted feet marching in rhythm. The handsome and tall Bill Weasley knocked on the open door.

"Lord Potter, your escort is here. We are to see you safely to Hogwarts." His wink at Hermione was missed by the goblins.

Hermione was dressed in the same black robes with silver embroidery that she wore last night. They hadn't been prepared to spend the night. She made a mental note to add at least one change of clothes to her emergency kit. Nova flew to her shoulder. She nodded to the goblin healer. "Wednesday then."

"Mr. Weasley." She greeted as she swept out majestically from the room. Harry was right behind her, and put her arm on his once they were in the wide hallway. They were marched up and out of the cavernous area and into the main part of the bank. It was early, and bleary eyed shopkeepers blinked in surprise as the column of armed and armored goblins set out from the bank. They got to the outside stairs, and Bill hit the goblin portkey.

They hadn't seen the mother and daughter standing in a curtained doorway, hidden to others as they marched past.

"That is a powerful wizard!" the girl said in awe.

"Witch, Drelka. A lady wizard is called a witch." Her mother corrected softly. "We owe her a great debt."

"If you say so. I happy to be with you!" The girl laughed as her mother tickled her.

"Let's go get you a bath, and then we can eat with your father before he goes to work." She suggested.

The girl ran to the bathtub. She was happy to be home, even if she would miss her grandmother.

-oOo—oOo—

Luna went to her house table that morning a little sad to be back at school. She had enjoyed being with her father again, and being outside. She missed their backpacking trips to find rare magical creatures. Like her, he cared about animals and approved her plan to keep the squid safe.

None of her friends were back. The high table was missing both Professors Longbottom. Madame Marchbanks was still sitting in the deputy spot. There was a delay in 'announcing' Dumbledore's death. Officially, he was listed as a missing person. The newspaper had some very outrageous tales already printed. Post owls sent to find him just sat still. The goblins refused to confirm or deny his death.

The Wizengamot had failed to turn him over to goblin justice, why should the goblins cooperate with the wizards now?

Luna sat down and read the morning version of the Daily Prophet. Oh, goblins had kidnapped the headmaster and were holding him hostage on the moon until the ministry finally approved the Gringott's branch in Hogsmeade be allowed to open. That was new.

Luna rolled her eyes. She asked herself to evaluate this as someone who didn't know anything. Logically, she knew that this wasn't true. The goblins had nothing to do with the headmaster's disappearance. If they had him, they would happily remove his head with their sharp axes, put it on display in front of the bank and that would be it. And said so to her classmates when she was asked her opinion on the matter.

Suddenly the doors to the great hall burst open. Bill Weasley winked jauntily at his twin brothers and led the column of armed and armored goblins to the Ravenclaw table. He then went to Professor Flitwick and bowed.

"We have safely escorted Lord and Lady Potter to Hogwarts. Should they ever need to go anywhere in the world with a bodyguard, you are to contact me." Bill handed over a rune stone to the goblin professor. "Thank you."

The goblins helped Lady Potter to a seat before exchanging warrior arm clasps with Lord Potter. They then saluted as a group, and marched out of the hall and out the doors before returning to Gringott's.

"My word, Lord Potter. Nothing is ever dull with you around." Griselda told him after she finally got her voice to work. It wasn't every day that wizards saw that many armed goblins in one place after all!

Fred and George started the clapping, and soon nearly the entire school joined in. No one knew what was going on, but that had been very scary and impressive at the same time.

Ron was tempted to taunt the boy who lived, but felt his father's eyes upon him. Right. He was Bill's ward now, and could soon be Auntie Muriel's ward if he didn't watch it.

Ron consoled himself with food. As for Padma and the other witches at Ravenclaw, they quietly passed Harry his favorite breakfast foods and tried to get him to talk about anything other than goblins or the headmaster. The gorgeous young man with long black hair clearly wanted to ignore what just happened. He did squeeze Luna's hand as she mouthed 'thank you'

Filius came over to them. "After breakfast, can you please change to school robes? Thank you." He added something in goblin that made Hermione choke and Harry grin.

"What? What did he say?" school mates demanded.

"Just a joke, it doesn't translate well." Harry fibbed. What the new deputy headmaster of Hogwarts really said was that he was looking forward to finding out what new title Harry was getting from Ragnok. Only a few clan chiefs and senior auditors had such an escort on call like that after all.

Harry murmured to Hermione in that same language. "Just what I needed. Another title. His highness' major domo will be thrilled."

-oOo—oOo—

Hermione was in Muggle Studies when a school elf was sent to get her.

"Please, my lady. Madame Bones is asking to see you. Please be coming with me."

"Sorry, M. le Professor Weasley. Je regret."

She followed the elf out. To her surprise, Ellery Trenton was waiting for her outside the room.

"Hello, we haven't see you in a while." She gave him a brilliant smile.

"Hi Hermione. The DMLE has heard rumors about some healing you did. You aren't in trouble. I'm here by Hans' request in case the British do something stupid."

He was fingering his wand. Nova was in their apartment at the moment. She didn't like being in Hogwarts right now. Hermione sent a mental message to ask her friend to watch over her for a time. They walked together in companionable silence.

The eternal bird had rejoiced in the ritual from the day before and was very happy with Drelka's healing, as she called it.

"Madame Bones, bonjour. How are you today?"

"Lady Potter, sorry to disrupt your day. Can we go into this side room?" She pointed to a room that had no portraits, no spies.

"But of course. How can I help you this fine day?"

Amelia pointed to her aurors, and they went about preassigned tasks at the castle. Ellery was with her in the room, and they sat on ancient wooden chairs.

"I did take the time to check with Poppy this time for at least part of this rumor. I'm told that you healed an auror. Returned his arm whole?"

"Closer than most stories, Madame. He lost his wand hand to an accident. His leg too. We are going to heal that this Saturday. But yes, I restored his hand. Rather, healing magic did. I just was there. A director of the symphony as my belle-mere would say."

"It's not just Mad-eye that has lost pieces of himself over the years in service. We have other good aurors so injured. If you would be willing to help, the department could pay good money…"

"It is not gold I want, Madame Bones." Hermione's eyes gleamed. She pulled out a stasis box, much like the one that had been used to arrest Severus Snape long before. "Do you know what this is?"

"Yes, I recognize this."

"You have death eaters in Azkaban that represent a huge risk to my Harry. I don't trust dementors to stay loyal to the ministry. You put every death eater currently in Azkaban into one of these boxes, and turn them over for incarceration at ICW headquarters. In exchange, I heal your people. I will need help with that task. The more help I have, the easier to heal, the more people I could help. I was tired after Etienne's hand because I had few helping me."

Amelia looked at her, hard. "You want me to put known rapists and murderers into stasis so that they can be kept away from Voldemort when he returns. In exchange you give me healing. I feel like I am getting on both sides! Don't you want something more?"

"If I could get every known death eater out of the ministry, officially condemned or not, that is what I want most. We won't kill anyone, even with a trial."

Amelia pursed her lips and looked at Ellery. "You heard nothing about that last request. Go take a short walk, auror."

She waited for the door to shut. "Low level death eaters will not be a problem. The lords on the Wizengamot? Department heads? Those are a problem."

"I will take what you can give me. I am not selfish."

"No, I can see that." Amelia took a deep breath in. "My Susan is nothing like you. I hope that one day she can be more like you. You have a deal, Healer Potter."

"I will talk with Lady Black as well. I am sure that ma belle-mere will be willing to help me heal your people. And trust me when I say that she will agree with the pay."

"I've already spoken to Mad-eye. He doesn't want his eye restored, but his leg really bothers him, especially in this weather. I think he will be first."

"Let me heal Etienne's leg first, madam. Please. This is still new, and I wouldn't want to heal all of Auror Moody accidentally if he wants to keep his name intact."

The women laughed at this softly, and Amelia patted her hand.

"Thank you. I would like to observe the procedure next Saturday if you don't…"

Ellery's patronus came through the door. 'Amelia, you are going to want to see this. Stop by the loo first though. We are going to be laughing enough to worry about embarrassment here.'

The older witch left, promising to meet Hermione in Geneva at ICW headquarters. She didn't plan to go alone. But for now, there was a different mystery to solve.

"What in the world?"

Students were laughing, throwing on coats and cloaks and running down to the lake. Hermione pulled her prepared cloak from her bag, and appreciated Harry's cryptic warning. What was going on?

Hermione joined the crush of students headed down to Black Lake. There, far too near the shore for her comfort was a very familiar ship. She had grown up playing pirates on that ship since meeting Harry! And there was the captain, decked out in an elegant long gold embroidered black coat, bright red pants and feathered black tricorn hat.

"Avast there me hearties! Bring us a keg of yer finest rum, and we'll be leaving your port in peace. Deny us the grog, and yer wenches will be in danger, along with the prettier of your boys, if ye get me meaning."

He pointed his sword right at Amelia. "Never mind the grog. I see a pretty wench that I want to ravage right now! Crew, prepare to sack the port!"

Lady Black, resplendent in long black full skirts, white frilled shirt and pirate coat went to the railing. Her large jaunty feathered hat sat askew and atop outrageously curled and coiffed hair. She scanned the assembled students, and waved when she finally saw Hermione. She held up Dorea's baby hand and waved that too. Lily Belle was dressed similarly, and joined in the wave. The boys were dressed like their father.

Charlus scanned the crowd and saw Susan Bones. "Oh, captain, looky there! I claim the redhead. I want the redhead!"

Harry, wearing similar gear, swooped from their apartment down to the ship. "Good eye, First Mate! You claim her. I see a different toothsome wench for meself."

James scanned the crowd. He was a bit older now. Girls were a mystery to him, but he was starting to realize that they might be good to have. As friends. He guessed. He didn't see Evangeline in the crowd, and was a bit disappointed by that. She had said she wouldn't be.

Harry swooped down on his broom, and threw Hermione over his shoulder. Ellery objected. He pulled out his practice sword. Hermione was sat down on the broom, while Harry also pulled a magically dulled sword.

"Defending the fair maid, eh? She's mine I say!"

Ellery couldn't hold back his laugh. "I don't think so, you stinky pirate! Get back to your ship, and shove off!"

While they dueled, Flitwick showed up also laughing. He and James got into a different sword fight, the master of the axe being careful even with his practice blade not to hurt the child. Charlus fought Mad-eye for the fair Susan who was rooting for the pirate to win.

No one noticed Luna and Hagrid getting the giant squid safely aboard the lowest levels of the ship, and preparing it for the short journey to safer and warmer waters. Luna promised that it would be returned soon.

The ladies aboard were in charge of the magical cannons. At the signal from the captain, they started the loud barrage of water balloons that hit the assembled students in icy accuracy. Icy because they were filled with water that was just above freezing. The fact that the victims were all seventh year death eater spawn was merely coincidence, surely.

However that sent the spectators fleeing for a safer vantage to watch the silliness. Sirius finally 'lost' his fight with Amelia, but warned her that he would return one day.

Charlus won his fight with Mad-eye, and carried a sparkling eyed Susan aboard ship. He kissed her on the cheek. He then flew her back to her guardian, and asked if she could come at the summer for a visit to their pirate island. Amelia quickly agreed to that. Susan wasn't objecting!

The recall signal was sounded, and Harry swooped up to the ship, Hermione safely ensconced in from of him.

"You look great Mum!" He got off long enough to give and get a warm material hug, and kisses from all three girls. Well, he kissed the baby, but she was smiling!

"So do you. We better get back. Just because hurricane season is officially over doesn't mean we shouldn't lock the ship down."

All of the pirates except Harry returned to the ship, and with waves and shouts goodbye, they were gone. The survivors returned to the castle laughing loudly. The crowd of students laughing waved back with a will.

The only pirate staying at Hogwarts was taking his captive to his apartment!

It would take days and days before anyone noticed that the large tentacled denizen of the lake was gone, and no one ever guessed who had moved it.

-oOo—oOo—

The British Wizarding community was in an uproar. Dumbledore was missing, and questions about his disappearance continued. In the meantime, Madame Marchbanks was installed at Headmistress until his return.

He really wasn't going to come back from this one.

No memorial service was pending. Fudge was screaming that he was just fine, and that if Dark Lord Thingy came back, Dumbledore would be ready to do battle.

People read the paper and yawned.

With Mad-eye for drill sergeant, and Alice and Frank's help too, Sirius and Ivan were working with Harry and Neville on staff drills now that the teens had down the basics.

Harry had ordered a staff made for Neville from the same wandmaker. The gem was a bright amber stone, a warning to others of how dangerous he was, and was made of a deep dark wood. Beautifully made.

Padfoot had seen Katy and Xandra at headquarters and asked them to volunteer some time. Xandra and Katya were both powerful witches, but were spending their off time cheering a certain dueler. Katya had said some very inappropriate things to Sirius when he suggested that they help with him with staff training.

He had blushed and stammered like a first year, and left to find his wife for a bit of comforting.

Christine had sent a letter after classes Friday reassuring Hermione that she planned to be available the following day. She had taken the letter to their apartment upstairs and was gushing over the latest rumor that she had received. Harry's mum always shared the latest gossip. Word was that Senor Rodriquez was going to propose to his two witches after the finals! With a possible Yule wedding! Harry then had made the mistake of thinking that she had changed her mind and thought multiple marriages was normal, sweet and romantic even. He just had to mention Yuri-chan.

"You said that she held no interest for you! You agreed that she had betrayed my friendship with me to get close to you! Men!" She stormed out of their rooms, then came back briefly for a quick wand wave, and left again.

That plucking charm stung! He hoped everything grew back before some important ritual or something made public his, um, situation. He needed to come up with something romantic and sweet in a hurry, or he was going to be in very hot water. Or worse.

No way was he confiding to his father about this one. Mad-eye had the evening's training all planned out. They would be working hard for several hours, so might skip dinner. Which was fine with Hermione right now. How dare he mention that, that, that girl! With her long straight blue-black hair, delicate features, the perfect grace, her voice, her instrument playing, artistic and other talents. Why wouldn't any boy, any man want her!

The phoenix, sensing her distress, picked up the girl by the shoulder and flamed her to her mother's shop. She shared a needful hug with her mum. Etienne was there, and so happy to see her! They chatted about the procedure for the following day, and talked about how the goblin healer Malok was coming along with Poppy to observe. Etienne wasn't just a knight, he was a woodworker. Losing his hand meant that he could no longer create the intricate boxes that he loved.

Dan loved woodwork too, and had, with the warrior's help, set up a nice workshop there. Dan really liked the young wizard and said as much to Hermione. Dan was showing her some of the amazing boxes that they had done together that week. The storage pieces just needed the runework to be complete.

"Hey! I think that we have been using some of your work, and didn't know." Hermione dug in her bag. It was one of the stasis boxes that Amelia had given her. She thought that all had been turned over to headquarters. Somehow this one had been missed.

"Wait! Don't open it!" But it was too late! Etienne, curious to see hadn't realized that it was in use. A very confused, very angry Bellatrix Lestrange was now loose in her parents shop! Of all of the prisoners to set free!

Etienne was a trained knight. Despite his injury, he had his wand out and pushed Hermione behind him. He was getting ready to face one of the most deadly people on the planet!

"Nova, please, get my parents out, and get…" Hermione started to command.

But she was slow off the mark.

Emma had picked up the wand that was by the register, and said the one word key word. The fiercest witch in the world was now a chicken. She then quickly switched to a second wand. This was done so fast that no one saw the change, and again said a one word command.

The magic was in the wands. The power was in the wands. But to Etienne, Emma Granger had turned Bellatrix Lestrange into a chicken, then put the chicken in stasis.

"Hermione, can you please shrink that witch and take her to headquarters. I don't think she was supposed to be here. She looked dangerous."

Etienne opened and closed his mouth. Hermione too was doing fish face. She nodded, and finally remembered the command for shrink and got the witch tucked safely back into place.

Hermione asked Etienne to mark that box as very dangerous. He did with runes. Hermione did a mental eye roll.

If she had asked Harry to do it, he would have used Mr. Yuk stickers or biohazard symbols or something. Trying to be funny. She knew that this one really should be turned over to the goblins. And had an idea. Not a good one, but an idea.

"Good work Mum. I'm going to be going to ICW headquarters now. I'll be back."

Emma smiled. She and Dan had been worried about burglars, so they had practiced again and again with the prank wands until they could do the process smoothly. This was her first trial against a real person. Etienne complimented her on the work, and started brewing a fresh calming potion for Hermione. She was clearly upset! He would have it ready for her return.

Emma didn't understand the ten thousand galleons that she received later the next week. Nor did Fred and George Weasley. But the story got out that Bellatrix Lestrange had somehow escaped, really escaped Azkaban this time, and was caught by Potion Mistress Emma Granger.

Of course, the story had little truth by the time it was published in Britain, but a few people knew the real truth.

Suddenly, all of her anger against Harry was replaced with fear and guilt. She could have gotten her parents killed! She had Stan empty her bag of each and every stasis box, and make sure that there were no others forgotten. They then did a count at ICW headquarters, and made sure that there were one hundred and eighty seven boxes. There should have been one more, but apparently Barty Crouch Jr. died in prison. All of them looked alike. One in storage was empty. The very dangerous one was still in her bag. She had one more stop to make after she reassured her mother.

Hermione would ask Katya to check with her sources about Barty, make sure he was dead and not bribed out of prison. Also check what officials were saying about Albus Dumbledore. She wanted to know that he was truly and sincerely dead and had not escaped being drown and quartered as Harry had said final justice had been delivered.

As if she needed further proof he was the son of two marauders.

Hermione was shaking by the time she was done at ICW headquarters. It terrified her what she was doing! Was this going to hurt her? Was this wrong? Etienne offered her a nice soothing potion to calm her nerves. Etienne was still awake, but her parents had closed up shop and gone to bed. The handsome knight had her drink a calming draft, and took a half dose for himself.

She smiled at the knight. "So Etienne, I am sure that after tomorrow, you are going to be ready to go out dancing and so forth. Tell me, who is your girlfriend. I promise, I won't tell. You'll be ready and able for so much!"

"Alas, there is no secret to keep. I was hurt five months ago, as you know. My girlfriend Adrienne got one look at me, and said that she could not love a monster, someone who was just half a man. She made a point of introducing me to her new beau the following week."

"That is terrible! I am so sorry! I shouldn't have asked. You are so handsome though. You'll be able to find someone new soon. Look, there is a great place to dance in town. It is only for adults, so I haven't been yet, but Sirius and Christine Black go there with some of the knights. Evangeline loved it."

"Evangeline! I remember her! Very pretty witch, was going to marry Petrov. I haven't seen much of her lately. Of course, one of the others snapped her up quickly."

"How do you feel about foreigners? There is this very pretty witch, just seventeen, Yuri Yamamoto. I could introduce you. I have her picture in my bag." She pulled out the picture of her former friend.

"Sacred Bleu! She is beautiful! Hermione, why are there concentric rings on this picture? You weren't going to make this into a dart board were you?"

"Me? Must have bled from something else. What a shame. There, good as new. See, no rings. After we heal your leg, we'll send some letters. After Barcelona, Senor Rodriquez is going to Osaka for the finals. I would be delighted to introduce you two!"

Etienne looked at the picture and looked at Hermione. "I don't know. I am ashamed to admit this. I think that I love you. It struck me tonight when I thought you in danger. I am so sorry for that! I did not know about the box! As for my feelings, well, I know that it is wrong, but no girl could ever be as pretty as you to me. I know that I have to choose another. I swear that I would protect you with my life, and I would never hurt you. But I can't help my feelings. After I am healed, I'll stay until your parents can get someone else to help here. You won't have to see me. Thank you for being nice to me. I've always had a problem with witches. Trying to find a good one who liked me for myself. Losing Adrienne really hurt. But not this veela Yuri or any other girl would ever appeal to me as much as you. Good night."

He had made no moves on her, made no attempt to be with her, and Hermione was stunned to hear that a man other than Harry cared about her. She didn't know that anyone other than him could.

He kissed her gently on both cheeks, lingering a bit on the second, and went downstairs to his small room in the shop. Hermione had planned to spend the night upstairs with her parents, there in the same shop. Away from her husband that she had been so angry at. But the place was suddenly far too small and the kind Etienne far too close.

So this is what true temptation felt like? She had seen Harry shake it off time and again. She would follow his good example. She ran upstairs, and knocked on the door. There was a light on in the living room, and her mother was up reading.

"Hi Mum, great job earlier – I feel so bad about what I did with that box. I have to go back to school. I will see you in the morning."

"That's fine dear. I just wanted to stay up, and make sure everything was alright."

They shared a brief hug, and Hermione went back to the shop to get her phoenix.

Hermione looked at the picture that Etienne had left behind.

"Veela! So you're a veela? That actually makes me feel a lot better about the whole thing. I better go home." She returned it to her bag. And Nova took her back to Hogwarts without comment.

-oOo—oOo-

She arrived back in their shared apartment. It was earlier at Hogwarts than in Geneva, so they were all still up.

She centered herself and looked at Nova. 'Sweet girl, am I about to betray my oath?'

'Your mother captured an escaped death eater. You are taking her to face goblin justice. If she is innocent, she would have nothing to fear. The greater evil is to let evil spread. And she was evil!'

"Harry. I have a gift for the goblins. Want to come?"

-oOo—oOo—

The man looked at the owl in disgust. He had not heard from his boss in over a week! And the gold was late. Not that he needed his 'allowance'. He just liked it for the symbolism.

What was he going to do? He couldn't go out in public! He looked at the dark mark on his arm. Had the headmaster known about it? If so, did he think that he was like Snape?

He looked at his father, reading the paper, and picking at his dinner. He didn't look well at all. Not at all. He looked at the potion bottle. His resources were failing! He wasn't going to be able to keep this up without help.

He looked at the gnomish advert for dark mark removal. One of men had the courage to show his face! And his bare arm. And swear that he was free from the oath he had taken. Enjoying life!

Maybe it was time to head for warm waters and a new life. Because if he stayed here, he didn't think he would have long to live.

He was no child molester like the current supposed Dark Lord. That monster disgusted him! Where were the pureblood rights? Where was the strong leader who had the glorious vision of what was right for wizard kind!

Dumbledore was that leader.

But rumors were that he was dead. What if he was? What if he wasn't?

Barty would take a break, go and get the dark mark removed, and wait for further orders from a different location. He called for his elf.

"Winky, leave this note on the headmaster's desk. Then pack. We're going to Nassau."

"What about your father, Master Barty?"

"I'm sorry Winky. My father isn't well. He needs to stay here and rest."

The elf popped out, and met her normal contact before popping back.

Too much exposure to ancient loyalty potions, long past their date had acted as slow poison. Barty hadn't meant to, but he had killed father.

The man just hadn't died yet.

-oOo—oOo-

Hermione thought that Neville was going to need a healer in relating the story of what happened with the psychotic witch. Luna was very quiet.

"What are the goblins going to do with her Harry?" Luna asked.

"She killed several of his clan including his daughter in an attempt to bypass the wards on the bank. Bellatrix Black Lestrange will face goblin justice." Hermione said solemnly. But Harry was laughing.

"I thought Ragnok was going to lose it when he heard that a muggle had recaptured her and turned her into a chicken! I think he's ready to adopt Hermione and Emma as part of his clan!"

Neville asked if they could all go and talk to his parents about what happened, so the four trooped down to the Longbottom apartment.

"Hermione, you seem much happier. I never got the chance to apologize for being an ignorant, foolish foolish man. I love you so much. I will try to do better. I promise."

Hermione gave Harry a limited kiss. She took out the picture as they walked. "I don't know why I was jealous. I mean, veela, she had to be using her power on you."

Harry looked down, and hit himself on the forehead. Neville and Luna chuckled.

"You are never going to let me live that down, are you?" Harry asked softly.

"Of course I am! Besides, I promised Etienne that I would introduce him to her."

Harry closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Was it always wrong to kill a fellow knight? "At least he isn't interested in my wife."

Hermione stumbled a bit. She hadn't said a word about Etienne's feelings! Her pale face gave him all sorts of information.

"Great. Hans is going to kill me. The first blood on my hands is going to be from a fellow knight. A fellow injured knight."

"Harry. He apologized to me for his feelings, and said he would leave right away. He didn't mean to like me. He just does. But he never tried to touch me or anything. I swear I have not dishonored you!"

"I believe you! You are good, besides, Nova would stop you, I think. But he shouldn't, my wife, I mean, mine. Hermione!"

"I am so glad that Stubby Boardman taught you poetry Harry. You are so good at speaking your innermost thoughts in a clear and beautiful way."

"I wish the basilisk was still around. I really need to kill something right now." Other than injured knights that was.

Neville patted his arm.

"Well, just to reassure you, Harry. Lady Potter, I'm not attracted to you in the least. I think that you are ug…"

"Stop it Nev. Not funny. Don't call her ugly. Hermione is the most naturally beautiful girl in the world. The only girl that comes close is a magical creature that uses tricks to entice men to them. My Hermione is sweet and kind. She cares about others' feelings. She's smart and powerful. And if I could have my choice of any girl in the world I would still choose her to spend my life with. So don't say it. I'll challenge you and Etienne and Michael Corner and anyone else who wants to say anything about her. I mean it."

Hermione leapt at his lips at that and gave him a real kiss. The Ravenclaw prefect had been attracted by loud voices, so came up to them.

"Hey you lot. Keep it down. Moaning Myrtle was looking for you Potter. Three doors down. Don't worry about it being the girl's. No live people use that room. Except elves that punish themselves by keeping it spotless."

"Thanks, Miss Clearwater. I'll remember that. Goodnight."

-oOo—oOo—

After informing the Longbottom's about Bellatrix being captured by Emma, Harry suggested that they go find Myrtle since she had been looking for him.

"Hi Harry. I've thought about it. I want to be with my family. Please, find my mother, if you can." The ghost asked sadly.

He looked at Hermione. "May I have a ride to the bank to get my stuff? You can come or stay here."

"I want to go Harry!" Luna said. She loved Gringott's and needed some gold for the weekend.

"Fine, Nova can take you two. I'll stay here and guard the loo. Alright?" Hermione asked Harry.

"We'll be right back. Nev, can you make sure that we aren't disturbed?" Harry left with Luna in a burst of flames.

"Well, this is a difficult mission." Neville complained. "Sit and wait.

"At least we aren't at Gringott's. I swear. I thought the gnomes were bad, offering me gambling chips and drink tokens. I hope it calms down there soon or I'll never be able to go back to the bank. I didn't capture Bellatrix! She was so scary Nev. I'm so sorry about your parents. Uncle Frank seemed pretty upset. I hope it just all calms down."

"I liked your escort. Those guys are wicked!" Neville didn't really want to think about the past. He had his parents now, and they could visit all the time, and play together. Or train together, which wasn't as fun.

"Coming into the school with the escort was rather fun. I have a deck of cards – want to play a game?"

"Sure, just don't start talking with the Jack and telling him that he is crazy, alright? Luna sees fortunes in the simplest things."

"It's hard being a seer. Neville, what do I do about Etienne? He's so nice! My parents love him. He's talented. I like him! I mean, I have to heal him, but he told me that he loves me. He's a great guy."

"You don't love him do you?" Neville looked shocked.

"I'm with Harry forever, not until the next nice guy comes along. I just don't know what to say to him. 'I like you' or anything positive seems like leading him on when there can never be anything between us. He was ready to stand and fight Bellatrix Lestrange with one leg, and I know that he has been taking pain potions. But he was so brave! If Mum had not taken care of her, well, I know that he would have died trying to protect me. It's who he is. His magic, well, he's powerful. I was impressed with him, I guess you could say. We've had interesting discussions of politics, art and music. He's very well educated, and knows so much of France, and I like him! I want to be friends with him. My parents adore him and Dad is calling him son. They've sort of have adopted him! I don't want to lose him as a friend, but I could never betray Harry! I don't know what to do!"

"Here's my view. Heal him – he is a knight, a member of the clan. He says thank you, and since he was injured on clan business, you get a nice chunk of change straight from our favorite accountant of tight purse strings. Then he gets back into active duty, your parents take on another convalescent. One that you are going to heal, and maybe break his heart too. Hey I think I am turning seer, Hermione. Wow. Healing bodies and breaking hearts."

"Prat!"

"You haven't been sending him letters, gifts, locks of hair?"

"No, I only give family and friends gifts, and as for a lock of hair, well, I would only do that for Harry. The only notes I have sent are strictly business. Talking about healing."

"Just focus on the healing. Maybe Poppy has a book on professional distance or whatever they call it."

"You know what? You're right! He knows that he can't have me, and he feels bad about being attracted to me. He's never done anything dishonorable, and neither have I. Thanks Nev!"

Hermione gave him a big hug, and kissed his cheek. Just then, Harry and Luna flamed in.

"Leave my girl alone for a few minutes, and some handsome guy just swoops in. Seriously though, I need to get this stuff back to Gringott's just as soon as possible." Harry had Hallows in hand. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Did they feed you that spicy noodle-looking dish again?" Neville teased. "I hope you brought some for your wife?

"The one that squirmed? No thanks!" Hermione paled. It may be a dreadful insult to decline food in Gringott's but she was not eating live food! This was one of the reasons that she was avoiding the place, especially after earlier!

"Myrtle, where's Myrtle, oh, there you are. I am going to call for your mum. Are you ready?"

"I'm scared, Harry."

"I'm the Master of Death, Myrtle. I won't hurt you. You have choices. No one is going to force you into anything."

The ghost hung there, quietly crying. Harry cast the spell. The mist formed, and he called for Eunice Warren, mother of Myrtle Warren.

"Myrtle? Myrtle! Oh, there you are honey! We've been so worried."

"Mum? Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me! You look a bit older than when you first went to the strange Hogwarts place. Shouldn't have let you go. So much hate in the world. Against us. I love you, my sweet pea."

"Sweet pea! Mum always called me that! How do I get to you?"

"It's easy. Just take my hand, and I'll bring you home."

Several ghosts appeared in the bathroom now. All glowing with an eerie light.

"You are unhappy here, Myrtle. Go on to your final rest." The Hufflepuff ghost encouraged.

Her mother reached out her hand, and Myrtle took it. Harry could see a young man, and other people standing nearby with anxious looks. Myrtle joined them hugging them all one by one, naming mother, father, brother, sister. A sweet family reunion with hugs and kisses and quiet rejoicing. Music filled the room, celestial sounds that mortal ears did not normally hear until the day of the rejoining their own families.

She looked up at the assembled ghosts. "Goodbye! Goodbye! I hope to see you all on the other side one day."

The mists swirled, and the images were gone. The loo was suddenly terribly quiet.

"That was a nice thing that you did for her." The Bloody Baron told him after the group had been solemnly contemplating what had happened.

"After the final battle, any of you that want to go home, can. I will help you. I have learned so much about death. None of you should be here, except for some dark magic that bound you for the security of the castle. It was wrong."

The house ghosts bowed to him, while others lingered for a time.

-oOo—oOo—

Poppy was busy getting everything ready for her replacement when Aurora Sinistra came in.

"My dear! You look green! Did you eat something that disagreed with you?"

She started her scans but detected no bad food or foreign potions. One did worry about the twins after all, though they had seemed friendly with this witch.

"Wait, you haven't been to me for a contraception potion…"

The witch met her gaze with hope in her eyes. She cast the charm, and when her apprentice came in, asked and received permission for her to cast it as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry that you are feeling sick! But congratulations professor. Look, the best thing that you can do is keep a little something in your stomach all day. Crackers or bagels in the morning before you get out of bed. Lemonade will help, I know strange that citrus would help. And a muggle drink called seven up. You can get it in town, or I can get you some. Let's see. If your emesis gets really bad, please avoid the standard potion. Many squib births associated with it. And your husband will know how to get a prescription of muggle medicine. If not, I have contacts that can help you."

Hermione looked to Poppy for her blessing on what she said.

The woman nodded.

"Again, congratulations. Please let me know when this is public information. I won't share it with others, but I would like to say congratulations to your husband. I think he will be very happy."

The woman looked at the two healers. "Can you tell me if it is a boy or a girl?"

"Of course, if you want to know. Some people like to be surprised."

Hermione waited for the woman to decide. "Yes, I want to know."

Poppy gave her the good news. "You are going to have a witch. Powerful thing too. Now, I have a recommended diet and exercise plan for you. I don't want you to gain too much weight, but not enough is bad too…"

Hermione listened in excitement. Professor Weasley was going to be so happy! Maybe not with the lack of sleep and late night feedings, but once they got past that. A new baby. Hermione sighed. After the final battle, she was going off the potion, right then and there. It was time to start the next generation of Potters. If Harry was willing. She would talk to him about this first.

They may have gotten a late start for a Saturday, but they were both very happy, and ready for the next challenge.

-oOo—oOo—

While Hermione healed Etienne's leg, which Harry refused to help with, Sirius took Harry aside.

"What is going on? What did you say to Etienne? He took a mission in Osaka, where they have to eat squishy things like raw octopus. He couldn't wait to leave." Sirius asked his son. "I thought he liked working for the Grangers."

"Hermione showed him a picture of Yuri and offered to introduce them." Harry bit out, his anger clear on his face.

"Oh, ouch. Sorry." Sirius cuffed him on the shoulder.

"What for? There's never going to be anything between us. I just want to forget her. A veela? Why didn't anybody tell me she was a veela? Dad, can't you just obliviate me?"

"Nice idea. What do you think?"

"No."

Hermione was spending the day healing aurors from Britain now, and Harry, Neville and Sirius were all being her Bat Trees as Neville teased. He was certainly a powerhouse, and they were helping a lot of people that were otherwise unable to work as aurors anymore due to their injuries. It was a good day for them. She was getting tired though, and Poppy called an end to the session. Those healed gave everyone thanks, those waiting put their names down for the following week.

Malok was looking forward to trying this technique himself!

Neville came down from the infirmary. He had helped in the healing, fascinated, and waited for his parents to be done with Hans. Sirius got dragged into that meeting. Harry just wanted to go home. Neville overheard a few bits. 'Osaka' was enough of a clue.

"Hey, are you OK? You seem upset over Yuri. I thought it was dead, done and drown in expensive saki, firewhiskey, and whatever else Charlie bought you to drink and forget. True friends."

And they had helped with the cleanup and fire patrol too.

"Nev, when I was little there was this bright red sports car that my dad and I saw in Monte Carlo. It was really beautiful. Custom everything. And if I really wanted it, I could have had it. I had the money. I think I was nine. But look at my life. Where would I keep it? When would I use it? How much time and effort would go into keeping it pristine? How long would it really last? Those are the questions that my dad taught me to ask myself about expensive purchases. He could have just put me down, said no, said I was being foolish. Instead, he led me to the right response for me."

The boys went out the doors to the grounds. Even at night, the garden was beautiful.

Harry walked with his friend in the dark cold air of the November night. "Yuri is like that car. Where would I keep her? Certainly not with Hermione. My father? My mother? They wouldn't understand. Would she play games or sing with my sisters? Read to them? Would she teach my brothers, befriend them?

"She is beautiful, but like a painting that is too large, too modern or too bright, she doesn't fit in my life. I knew it then, but now that I know that another man might be going after her, and that initial reaction was to fight, to get there first, I realized that I did still want her, a part of me did. But I realized what it would cost me if I raced to her and won her for myself.

"My wife would never trust me again. We would never be close again. I would throw everything away that is good and sweet and precious for a dream that can never come true. And I chose not to be that idiot. I chose my Hermione, again."

"You know what Harry? You're pretty smart." Neville patted his back.

"That's why I'm a Ravenclaw I guess."

Luna joined them, and after a time the four returned to school.

-oOo—oOo—

Hogwarts was different now that the headmaster was dead. Harry could feel it. Their apartment had frames for the founders and Minerva McGonagall, someone that all of the children admired and respected.

"Rowena, the castle is changing. Do you know why?"

"No, but I feel it. I suspect that there are layers of magic that are going to be diminishing or disappearing with the headmaster's death. Not necessary a bad thing Harry. His wards, his alerts are disappearing. The castle is getting stronger. For a man to live so long, he might have figured out a way of tapping into the strength of Hogwarts itself to extend his life."

"That is terrible! How can anyone do that?" Harry reached out and patted his hand on the grey stone. "You have given so much!"

"Do you think that I should tell anyone that he is really dead?"

"Wizards are silly creatures. If you reveal yourself as powerful, they will try to destroy you or worship you. Neither one is good." The founder whose name was associated with the house of smart told him. He agreed.

"Well, I've made a few friends. Hogwarts, if you can hear me, and you need something, just let me know."

No response. Castles and footwear.

"It's like talking to a stone wall." Harry told Rowena.

She left with an exasperated huff.

A/N – I just love Luna!


	23. Chapter 23 - Mark of the Grateful

Chapter 23 – Mark of the Grateful

A/N – Warning – nothing graphic, but this has some intense moments. So, get out your calming draughts, and hold on tight to the broom. Here we go.

And thank you JK for letting us play with your wizard chess pieces.

-oOo—oOo—

The blast of the curse stunned three of the new and improved 'super dummies' as Alice was calling them.

"Neville, you dropped your guard the minute they were down! If I had wanted to, I could have hurt you!" His mother complained.

"Sorry Mum! Let me try it again." Neville went and set up the fake death eaters again. One had blonde hair, blue eyes and a cleft in his chin.

"Harry Potter! Why does one of the training golems look like a fellow warrior in arms?" He demanded.

"I don't know godbrother mine. He does rather resemble a certain French knight. I think that we should attack this one until we have only gobbets. Or is that escargot?"

Neville shook his head. "You're jealous. Pathetic."

A quick duplicate spell, and Harry now faced three Etiennes. "En garde, snail breath!"

The boy-who-lived made quick work of the supposed death eaters.

"We need better dummies." Alice sighed. "And you two are too powerful to go against real people with your staves. Maybe I can talk Hans into letting you face some condemned prisoners or something. Not you though Neville! Wait, not you either Harry. No, that would be bad. Too dangerous."

Harry went up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Just as long as you're sure. You have it tough. Must be hard to be mum and godmum to us. Sorry." Olaf came in as Harry was exchanging a quick hug with the woman.

"Well, I'm not your godmother, and I think that you two need to get to work."

"Now that Olaf is here, can't we change the faces back to normal?" Neville whinged. Normal meaning looking like the drill sergeant.

"No! Not until I work this out!"

Another powerful blast. Not Alice nor Frank nor Olaf were going to be able to fix those dummies this time!

-oOo—oOo-

"Amelia, I know that girl is brilliant. Ellery has shared more than one memory of her calmly healing battlefield injuries where if she hadn't kept her head people would have died! Training accidents happen. And I've seen Lady Black heal with her magic rocks as well."

He stumped back and forth.

"Two dozen aurors Alastor! Men and women hurt years ago restored! She had a little box for some cause that she is collecting for, but is not charging a knut! People you know, people you could visit and talk to." She handed him a list of names.

"Are you sure about this? For just my leg?"

"Poppy shared with me the memory of Etienne's leg being healed. He had lost it up to the hip. He said it tingled for a time, and there were some twinges. You could even be put to sleep during the procedure. Hermione found a way to do that. Christine Black is so proud of Hermione that she could burst. She has taken the basics, and already improving it, and the girl isn't twenty yet! She is going to revolutionize modern magical medicine!"

Alastor rubbed his aching half limb. Death eaters had slowly carved him up like a Christmas goose. And all the girl had asked for in payment was death eaters be secured so that they wouldn't be able to join Voldemort in the last battle. He was proud that he got to watch over her! That was some lady!

"Let's go. I'll do it." Moody knew in his heart that it was her youth causing his hesitation. But Poppy and other healers would be around.

"Let's get to Switzerland then. Just touch here."

"Wait, we're not doing this in St. Mungo's?"

"Alastor, those people want to lynch Lady Black. Hermione refuses to do this healing in Britain unless absolutely necessary, and I can understand why. They would want to burn her at the stake! And they would use fiendfyre."

"Right." Trying to remember how much Amelia knew that he knew of Geneva he joined her in being whisked to the infirmary at ICW headquarters.

-OO—OO—

Poppy greeted them warmly and brought the grizzled auror into the prepared area. Hermione had made sure that none of the people helping were knights other than her family. She didn't want Alastor to be exposed until he was ready to tell Amelia.

He choose to remain awake, and carefully removed his false leg and laid back on the hospital cot. Hermione laid out the stones.

"Now, you are used to chanting for the health of the patient. Today, we are focusing the magic on the leg. Focus please 'Sanus cruris'. And thank you for your help."

Together, they chanted. Like Etienne, the bud of the main leg bones appeared, elongated, muscles, tendons, all growing. Like watching a tree grow in rapid motion, they grew quickly. A foot formed, skin, toenails. When the last wiry hair was restored, the stones stopped glowing, and the apprentice healer put her wand to use scanning the new limb.

"Carefully now, you might be a little dizzy. Why don't you give that a try?"

He stood, and grunted a little. His gait was awkward. Well, he had been using a prosthesis for some time before. He went up to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek.

"I owe you."

"I wish Katya was available. I would say that to pay me back you needed to ask her out dancing."

"Who's Katya?" Amelia asked.

Hermione blushed. "ICW auror, ma'am. She has a really, really foul mouth."

Harry spoke up. "I think that if Alastor and she had children, they would make the most powerful fighters in the world. Of course, those children would spew nothing but swears."

Amelia chuckled. "Sounds like your kind of witch."

"I'm still taking her dancing if she'll go. I ain't been since I lost my old gamb."

"Well, there's a great place in Vienna I took Hermione for her birthday. But I bet these people know a good place nearby." Harry said.

Hermione then went around and thanked all of the aurors and healers that helped. Poppy and Helga weren't the only healers watching. She had green robed members of the high council here, and they smiled at her.

"Thank you Lady Potter for listening to our recommendation. Does your phoenix always croon like that during healing?"

Hermione looked at her bondmate in pride and love. "Nova likes helping. I can feel the difference too. I mean, I still need a snack and something to drink right now, but I'm not feeling like I am about to faint. She really helps. Thank you sweet one."

Hermione leaned in to nuzzle her cheek, and the phoenix responded back.

Amelia shook her head. "I'm going to get the squad's healers to give him the full physical. Wearing a glamour, Alastor. Let's see what they say."

Harry called for food. Hermione nibbled on the snacks that Tory brought her. She smiled at her husband's thoughtfulness and thanked the elf. Harry had him bring more food for the others, and soon there was two groups sitting and talking. One were aurors and the other the assembled healers.

She felt really good. She looked at Nova. "Thank you. I mean it. You are the best."

'I think that we should help a few more people today. After you eat.'

"Good idea. Amelia, why don't we get to work, and put a few more of your aurors back in the field? Do you want to help in a few more procedures?"

The healers all nodded. Some of the auror helpers had to go on duty, but getting volunteers would not be difficult. It was all soon arranged, and she had the withering curse on a hand removed, feet and hands and arms restored, and even someone's eye. That left her a little queasy.

One man who showed up had a brother who was an auror, but had been a professor at Hogwarts for many years. With Christine's help, they were able to restore him whole.

Then it was time to thank the healers and helpers, and get ready to go back to school.

"Lady Potter, this is amazing! Just amazing! I want to invite you to Chicago to give a seminar when you are available. Perhaps your summer school break. We'll put you up, you can of course bring your husband. And please. Please. Start making a library of the memories of your healing to share with us." One of the high counselors requested.

Hermione took her wand, and retrieved today's memories and put them in small vials, quickly labeling them. She then made three more copies. She then took out four binders. She added the vials to each one. She updated one index with the date and names of the aurors healed, and their injuries. She then duplicated that!

"I have four copies. One for my healer trainer. One for the hospital in Geneva, and one for Chicago. The other is for myself."

"Your husband told me once that you were the world's smartest witch. I thought that he was just bragging. I will be in touch. Please, contact me when you are doing this next."

"I have made a standing appointment to heal here Saturday mornings for the next several weeks until all of Amelia's aurors are whole. You are welcome to come."

The healers all nodded. None of the local ICW aurors needed this as they had Christine, well, now that Hermione had taught her how to do this. Christine hadn't been mad though, not a bit about learning new ways to heal. A way to restore lost limbs. But now word would be getting back to the United States. Demand for this type of healing was going to increase.

-oOo—oOo—

"I don't see why it has to be me!"

"We chose fair and square. Don't be such a baby."

"Well, then you do it."

The stunner caught the whinging death eater by surprise. A quick blasto curse, and the man's off hand was no longer there, just a bloody mess.

"Get him to St. Mungo's quickly. Amelia Bones will do the rest for us."

"I detest that witch!" One of the others said as the injured auror was put into the floo.

"She'll be taken care of soon enough. Very soon."

-oOo—oOo—

Alastor was grumbling that he had to relearn how to fight now that his legs worked again.

Amelia chuckled. The staff healer had been asked to scan his legs. Moody came in wearing a glamour that hid his identity of course. The mediwizard complained about people wasting his time as there was nothing wrong with either one of the limbs, and commanded that he get back to work.

Every auror was going to be offered this healing, even if they retired fifty years before.

Christine would help when she could, appreciating that this was a scheduled time, and not the emergency, middle of the night call for help.

When she did come, Hermione and her mother-in-law would go to lunch after and just talk. Sometimes, Hermione invited her mother, and the three of them would go shopping afterwards, just spending a short time together. Evangeline would maintain a discrete distance on watch when Christine was out of the wards of Black Island or the knight's headquarters.

The healing of the aurors was coming along well. And Christine agreed to do the seminar with Hermione in Chicago. She would have to bring Dorea, as she was still nursing, but could get away for a couple hours at a time to demonstrate the unusual healing technique.

Christmas was in less than two months, so the ladies agreed to meet the following week for lunch and shopping. Hermione shared cheek kisses and warm hugs before being flamed back to school.

She had a potions essay, charms homework and the reading for muggle studies. But she was deeply content.

-oOo—oOo—

Luna was twirling her wand. She and Neville were in the defense practice room. Alice Longbottom was there, asking inane questions like what kinds of flowers she wanted for her bouquet. Luna rolled her eyes.

Early November had her thinking of snow and skiing and being outside. Not this. Not on a Wednesday night!

Harry and Hermione were at Gringott's with the healer for something or other. Luna had watched Hermione's mouth, but hadn't listened. She had been thinking about all of the possibilities that she was seeing for those lips and wondering whether or not Etienne would steal a kiss at the right time or not. She tried to focus on Neville's mother.

"My lady. With respect. I am marrying my Neville. I could walk down the aisle naked without anything dying to give the day beauty, and I would be perfectly happy. I just want…

' _Danger! Danger! Evil lies buried in the dark loam! The consumers of night plot to destroy the future of the Chosen One. Danger! Danger! Protect the White Witch. Danger! Chosen One, protect your heart. Danger! Danger! Evil lies buried in the dark, dark loam!'_

Neville had moved forward as his love had gone stiff and started speaking in an odd tone. He caught her as she fainted, and laid her down on one of the nearby long tables.

"Hogwarts elf please. Can you take Luna to the infirmary?" Alice requested.

"Yes, Professor." Luna and the elf were gone.

"Hermione and Madame Pomfrey are out. I'm going up there to check on her. Love you Mum." Neville gave her a quick peck, and ran to the infirmary.

It didn't matter if they were in class or anything else. Neville never left his mother's side without saying those words 'I love you, Mum'.

He was not pleased to see who was in the room. Gordon Webbly. His Gran had never like the officious man, and he was scanning his Luna!

"How is she?"

"Unless you are ill or injured, get out!" The man demanded rudely.

"I am Scion Longbottom. This is my fiancée who was brought here. I was told that the healers of Britain had been told to treat me with the deepest respect as I not only have my own fortune but I will lead my house one day. That tone did not sound like respect to me."

St. Mungo's had been trying to court Augusta Longbottom for the last several months. They wanted her gold back. She found it amusing. Harry's attempt to find corruption had found nothing, well his hired minions found nothing, but Neville wasn't convinced he was wrong. Just that they couldn't find anything. Yet.

The man looked up from his scans. Wearing a face that said he would rather eat lemons raw, he bit out. "I apologize for my tone. Your betrothed is healthy, just unconscious. I was about to wake her. If I may?"

"Please!"

"Hey love, are you alright? You look pale."

"No, I'm not alright. Let's go talk to the others. My I leave?" Luna asked.

"Go! I mean, you are free to go."

Well, that was better.

-oOo—oOo—

Harry looked at the writing. Hermione was already copying it.

"So Hermione, are you the white witch, or is that Luna?"

Luna laughed in such a light way. Never mocking in a mean way but like a child saying 'silly Harry'.

"We know that Minerva McGonagall picked up her title during the battle with Grindlewald. I suspect, but do not know that the title would be of the same era. Different witch, presumably one that is not just a part of our lives through the magic of art." Hermione deduced. "Someone alive."

"Protect my heart? Is this like the legend of the Flying Dutchman?" Harry turned the paper sideways looking for clues. "Do I have to cut it out or something? Can you fix that? It sounds painful."

Both girls now giggled. They were gathered in their apartment, enjoying snacks. Minerva didn't know nor did the founders know who the white witch was. Hard to protect her without knowing who she was.

He needed Katya. He was not good at puzzles, and that witch was. So was Xandra come to think of it.

"Have you sent a copy to Hans?" Harry asked, getting grumpy. He felt that he kept asking the wrong question.

"Godbrother! I am no Luna, but I can do that and did! As for who the Chosen One is, that would be you! See, I can help with these too!"

More giggles. Both boys were feeling that they needed help.

"I need to do a ritual of finding." Luna announced. She started to shed clothes.

"You two out! Let us handle this!" Hermione demanded.

"No fair!" Both teens said together, before retiring to Neville's room. They had homework that they could ignore in there just as well as in the sitting room. The portraits all found other things to do. Except for Slytherin, but after Hermione caught him lingering, he left too.

-oOo—oOo—

"Well, what does that mean?" Hermione demanded.

"The first two combined is simple. Black Dragon. Probably the name of a place to eat as the third symbol means a pint. It was the fourth and fifth that confused me. Fourth was girl. Fifth was the symbol for coins or loose change.

"Girl and change? Luna – Dora Tonks! What about the sixth?"

"That was a moon phase. If it is immediate, I'll have to consult some charts, but I believe that it means this coming Saturday at moonrise, an hour or two before sunset."

"But what does it mean?" Hermione demanded.

"That it is time to set the captives free! Can we come out yet?" Harry demanded.

The girls wore swimwear under towels to tease the boys. "OK. You can come out."

"Luna! Go and put clothes on right now! A lady of your stature does not run around naked, even at home. As for you Lady Potter, to your rooms immediately. No buts no anything!" Harry mock commanded, pointing to their room.

Neville was too entranced with towel wearing Luna to remember to ask about what they had found. Mad-eye came in as the girls were getting chased around the sitting room and remembered that he needed to write Katya right away.

At breakfast the next day, Luna wrote Dora Tonks and asked to meet her for lunch on Saturday.

-oOo—oOo—

The next two days were relatively quiet. Hermione and Luna spent time researching in the library while Neville and Harry pretended to help them, but mostly went to training.

-oOo—oOo—

As soon as the shops opened in Hogsmeade, Sirius picked up Harry at school. They hadn't had much fun time together, and they were taking a full day! Christine was with Hermione at ICW headquarters doing healing. They had Evangeline watching over them.

Sirius wasn't worried about his wife's safety at the infirmary for aurors while healing aurors. It was only his paranoia that had him handing out full kits to both ladies before he left, enduring the eye rolls. Evangeline already had hers.

Nova's bark was interpreted to him as saying that he didn't trust her. His hair for the moment was safe though.

Harry had been under so much pressure lately! Sirius could see that he was headed for a major meltdown if he didn't get to spend some time relaxing soon. Maybe today would help.

Together, they meandered through the shops. Sirius like getting his gifts early before all of the craziness of Christmas broke out so they bought presents and had a butterbeer and talked. Savoring the time together.

Harry was laughing. Sirius had taken Harry to Zonko's to buy a few things and pick up the custom ordered wands that they had ordered.

After the scare with Bellatrix, Harry wanted Emma to have a wand that could stun. He ordered some for Dan and Emma. Hey, maybe he should make some that would stun the holder like that one chicken wand and give it to Etienne as a gift.

Neville was right. He was pathetic.

The regular stunner wands were ready and he had Tory take those to Dan to begin testing right away.

He saw a flash of red hair and called out to the shopkeeper across the way. He held up a chicken wand. "Do you have one of these that can do the 'accio' spell?

The partial closed curtain parted, and George and Fred came out. "My Lords Potter and Black. An honor to serve you today! What was that that you were looking for?"

While Fred listened to Harry on his new wand idea for Emma, one that could summon and shrink packages, George followed Sirius around like a puppy. Giacomo knew who the marauders were, worst kept secret in Hogwarts, and loved them all. They had helped keep him in business after all!

They promised to work on the accio wands and let Harry know when they were ready.

Father and son finished their purchases, and piled them up. Time for lunch!

"Hey! We got out of here with spending less than three hundred. Aren't we going to be stopped at the door, and forced to buy some more?" Harry teased his father.

"I don't think so. A pleasure as always boys…" Sirius said, started to wave good-bye to the twins and the owner.

The screamer circuit of both of their badges went off. It was a silent sort of trigger, only they could feel it, but they were being urgently summoned to headquarters.

"Tory, take our shopping. I feel like a snack. Shall we?" Lord Black reached out, grabbed Harry's arm, and activated the emergency portkey. Swearing worse than Katya under his breath for this lost opportunity of just having a day with his son.

-oOo—oOo—

It was easy tagging the healer after the procedure. Unless someone scanned for it, the tracer would never be noticed. He had waited for the phoenix to leave the room as instructed. It took only a second.

He flexed his off hand, good as new. And gave the woman sincere thanks. She didn't seem stuck up or snooty to him. She scanned him and smiled. Wished him well in his career. She spoke kindly to her elf, and thanked others for helping.

Maybe he should warn her. No. He didn't have to like the mission, but he had his orders. He had tagged her, his part was done.

He knew that she was protected. They just wanted to talk to her. Whoever 'they' were. He wasn't sure. He really didn't feel right about this. Maybe he should say something? But if, no.

He gave her a smile, and left for home. He had no idea what was going to happen next. But he was not happy with himself at all.

-oOo—oOo—

Emma met up with Hermione and Christine were done with the aurors that morning. They were strolling Ithaca Lane, not far from Potions Du Jour and Hermione was sharing a Luna story. Evangeline was trailing several feet behind, thinking of what she wanted for her own wedding ceremony and gazing at a displayed gown with dreams dancing in her head.

"So then she suggested the traditional robes. Luna agreed to that. In bright orange and florescent pink! I think that she is doing this on purpose to get Alice to cancel the whole thing!"

Emma and Christine laughed so hard they had tears in their eyes. Nova had little warning; the bright green spell came so unexpectedly. All she could do was use her body to shield her bondmate, and went out in a burst of flames. Death eaters had just popped across the street! No!

Evangeline ran to her charge, grabbed a hold of Emma and Christine, touching Hermione with an elbow. She yelled "Auror emergency!" But before the portkey activated, Hermione was torn from her less than secure touch. The mothers were at the knights' headquarters with one of their precious ones missing.

Evangeline pulled her badge and hit the screamer circuit. Christine started summoning elves. Evangeline left the other two women in the foyer as she sprinted for Hans' office. They had their own elves that could be sent to do some recognizance with her.

"We is not finding her!" Zeb said, tears in his eyes. "We is needing your finder, great lady! Please! Quickly!"

Christine's hands were shaking. "Emma, call Dan, let him know what happened. Harry and Sirius will be here soon. I have to get to the infirmary. I have vials of everyone's blood in stasis there. Just in case."

-oOo—oOo—

Dan Granger, former dentist, was outside of their potion shop in Ithaca Lane. Dan was former military, and he felt the tickle at the back of his neck. He dropped to the ground as a green spell rushed over him, barely missing, hitting the front window harmlessly. The man wielding it went suddenly still though and collapsed. Dan dove into the shop, ran to the register, calling for the young man that had been helping around there.

The wizard had ignored the warnings of the oath to his detriment. Death really could only be delivered once though.

Dan took his brand new wand to the front window, and looked around. Before he could act, he saw in the distance a group of three women trailed by a forth, two in very familiar ugly green robes. They were suddenly attacked from across the way. Dan ran to intercept. He activated the wand in his hand twice before he saw his daughter fly across the street towards those in black. Hermione landed very hard on the cobblestones. Less than a blink later, his wife and the other ladies disappeared. Then his daughter did disappeared with the three wizards in black. One black robed man lay still, stunned, as other came in at the confusion.

There was blood on the cobblestones where she had hit her head.

Dan had managed to capture one of them. Etienne had been downstairs when he had called, so had come up behind him just in time to see Hermione disappear.

Etienne showed his badge to the locals, encouraged them to get inside out of the cold. Dan and Etienne grabbed the death eaters, alive and dead, and headed for headquarters.

-oOo—oOo-

Christine ran up the wide staircase toward the infirmary leaving the former dentist to pace the floor waiting. She did not have a long wait. Harry and Sirius appeared not far from where she stood. The teen saw Emma and ran up.

"What's going on? Where's Hermione? She said she was going shopping with you and Mum."

Emma explained about the green spell, and being brought to headquarters. Harry looked worried. She watched him close his eyes and concentrate.

"Nova isn't responding to me. She's a phoenix. Not even killing curse can end her life, but she might be unconscious."

Harry looked at his watch. He hoped that Hermione still wore the bracelet he gave her long ago.

"Dad, grab Ivan, or who you can. I'm popping to Gringott's to get the death wand. If they hurt my Hermione…"

"I'll be back here in ten. Full emergency kits. I'll get Emma here to help with the board." Sirius growled. "Look Harry. We'll get her back."

"Right. Tory to me now! Emergency!"

Sirius quickly taught Emma how to maintain the status board. Dan showed up with a very unhappy Etienne.

"Sirius! They've taken Hermione! Three black robed men. This one was with him." Dan handed over two of Etienne's boxes. One was solid black. "This one won't be talking. I didn't hit him with a spell. He went down after firing a green spell at me. I wonder if he caught the backlash of it or something."

"We need to question him. Since I saw it, if Dan does not mind, I will call it as my arrest to help with paperwork at ICW Headquarters." Etienne stated. His magic was flaring. He too saw the horror of the attack. They needed to get her back! Now!

Dan helped Emma, and the group moved to a side room as they prepared. Hans stopped in looking worried. "This could be a trap for Harry, you know. They don't dare hurt a healer!"

Dan whirled on the man that he knew very well after so much time together. "Boss, you were not there! They did hurt her, badly! I saw her head bounce as she hit cobblestones. Now, I know that magicals are tough, but I thought for a moment that my baby was dead. Her blood is on the pavement back there!

Hans looked sour, and nodded. Harry soon returned. They didn't use the Hallows often, but Sirius couldn't blame him at all. He had left the ring behind at least.

Hans split up the group. Harry and Sirius would locate and start mapping enemies. Hans, Ivan and Etienne would question captured death eater and find out all that they could.

The group going to Britain was soon assembled, and invisible. Harry used his magic to find a spot to go to within two blocks of the bracelet. It was top of a three story warehouse near the building where Hermione was. He hoped that they would be able to sneak up on the walking dead men after that.

-oOo—oOo—

Hermione's head really hurt. She was still in her robes from earlier, but her pockets were empty of money, mints, and more importantly, her wand. She felt the spongy bruise on her head gently. Stunned and allowed to take a bad fall on hard cement perhaps. Good thing she had not fractured anything. She hoped.

She looked around the dim room. She was laid out on a small cot. There was a toilet in a tiny closet, the sink in the room itself. She could only get cold water. She used the one small towel to apply a bit of that cold water to the bump on her head. It came away spotty, but she was not losing a lot of her essential life's fluid. Maybe she had been dosed with a healing potion already. She felt as though she had. She needed more though. Real healing.

The room was small, the door of thick wood was locked. A small barred window at head height allowed her to see down the empty poorly lit hallway. She didn't see anyone. No keys within reach of the window. Too bad. She could do wandless summoning. First year wandless spells were not unlocking the door, not that she could get passed everyone on the way out. She didn't feel like she was healthy enough to walk far and definitely not able to apparate. Even if she had a wand.

Speaking of wands, she remembered something important. Oh, how her head hurt! It was impossible to think with her head hurting so badly!

Good! They hadn't noticed her secret belt. She didn't want whoever took her to know that she had potions. The might search her and find that she had a month's rations, a tent and other emergency essentials. Including a shrunken backup wand. She felt better knowing that was there. And she had almost mocked her father-in-law about it! She was grateful that she had just worn it.

She heard noise, so went back to her cot, and pretended to be worse off than she was.

"Idiot! We are going to suffer because she was hurt. All of us."

"But Belton missed the father – had such an easy target too! And then he's down, and Drake is missing. He got at least two of us. We were warned that he was good!" Replied one man.

"Sorry boss. We took care of the bird first like you said." Replied another.

Nova! Why hadn't she thought of her companion first thing? Concussion would confuse people. She couldn't feel her companion. Oh no! She could not take phoenix tears to heal herself! Those were packed in other's kits, but not hers as she had the real thing.

And whose father? Wait! They were near the potion shop. Had they killed her father? Fear gripped her as the small cell was no longer empty. The door opened revealing three men in black robes, two stayed out in the hallway.

"Where's my phoenix? Who are you people? I'm a healer, protected…" She asked slowly, with a quavering voice.

"I know, I know. Look. We just needed to talk to you. Badly. You weren't supposed to be hurt. And no one can kill a phoenix. It's unconscious. It'll be fine."

The man conjured a chair. She sat up cautiously.

"You are clearly a pureblood of quality. The sort of witch that we need in Britain, regardless of where you were born. But you have married far beneath yourself. I know. Politics. Daddy has money, and Black has money, and you as dutiful daughter have no choice. Sad, sad, sad. But here's what we wanted to offer you."

"There are plenty of fine young men, or even older men if that is your preference who would be honored to be your husband. What we want to offer you is sanctuary. A place to work and be safe away from the blood-traitors that are bringing us down. We are part of a group that is going to restore magical Britain not just to greatness, but to the glory that has only been dreamt about. Muggles will be our servants. The mudbloods will be our slaves. We will rule. You can be a queen here. You don't need to put up with Potter. Everyone knows that you have soured on him. Hardly give him the time of day. Well, he won't live very much longer."

The man got up and started pacing. "The dark lord has a special plan for him. Oh, he won't be dead exactly. Just won't be bothering anyone ever again. Now, I don't expect that you would make this decision without thought. I'll get you a healing potion and something to eat. No one will hurt you again here. And I am so sorry that you were hurt at all."

He pulled out a bag. It was her healing stones. "I'm sorry these were taken from you. You can have these back. Your wand you can have later. Think about it."

The death eater was clearly frightened of the rune stones and worried about the consequences of keeping them.

He touched her cheek. "So beautiful. Such a waste to be with slime like Potter. You could choose anyone."

He left the room, leaving the conjured chair. It would be a good test of his magical skill to see how long it lasted. If she had a clock. They had taken her watch! At least they left the bracelet and her wedding ring. She kept those hidden of course, but they didn't detect and take them.

Hermione wished that Nova was awake. Even in her current condition, Hermione knew snake oil being sold. Did that man really think that he would believe that she had just been kidnapped for them to talk to her? For them to try to recruit her?

Did the man honestly think that she would leave Harry? She wasn't happy with her husband right now. But he would be there soon. He cared about her, she was sure.

Sounds of boots in the corridor. They were returning. The door was unlocked and opened. There, in a box with some clean rags was the homeliest, most pathetic thing she had ever seen. Then she realized what she was looking at. It was Nova! She had reverted to a chick somehow, and was asleep. Making sure that they were gone, she scanned the bird closely. Yes, just asleep, not hurt. She heard people coming again. It was the promised healing potion and food. She again waited for them to be gone. Scanning the food, it was all dosed with some potion. Big surprise. She wondered what was in the potion that was in the bottle. She sniffed. She dumped it in the toilet, and took one of her own healing draughts. It helped, some.

She stroked Nova. Someone had aimed a killing curse at her. Silent, deadly. No warning. She fumbled through her kit. There was the emergency portkey. Why was she hesitating in using it? She should leave, and leave now.

Xandra and Katya were skilled infiltrators, and they had taught Dora a lot in their intensive training. Hermione couldn't help but pick up a bit.

She could leave any time. She still wore the bracelet. She knew wandless magic. Even if they found and confiscated the backup wand, she could still do magic.

She opened and examined her rune stones. They were just a tool for sharing and focusing magic. None of the runes had been altered or sabotaged.

The people who took them could duplicate those rocks all day. Without the key, they would be pretty rocks with runes on them. Nothing more.

She wondered what Harry would do if the situation was reversed. And what about what that man said about their relationship? Well, they were spending far too much time apart these days. That was true. But most of that was his training. They needed to set aside time to be just a couple as they used to do. That would be a smart plan. Ow. She needed to stop thinking so loudly! Her head was beginning to ache a bit less now at least.

What kind of potions in the food? She needed to take no chances there. Hermione banished that away, and ate a half of one of the rations. They were rated for a fighting man and each meal had over a day's worth of calories. For someone like her? Laying down and sleeping? A half ration, twice a day would be enough, and would stretch out her month's supply.

The only thing that she really missed were books. Maybe she could ask for some of her school books to study. She made a mental note to put shrunken books in her kit in future.

She rinsed out the bowl from the meal that they brought several times, and filled it with water. It scanned as cleaned. She moved the box with the phoenix next to her bed, and put the water where she could drink. She then broke up some of the crackers from her kit and put them near her for when she woke.

She took a small sip of sleep potion, and laid down, putting the box with chick next to her cot. She fell asleep stroking the soft down of her faithful companion's side.

-oOo—oOo—

The witches and wizards assembled looked at the map that Sirius had made. Harry was out cold in a nearby wizard's tent. The boy's father felt bad about stunning him, he did. But the young man had thrown away all of his training and was ready to storm in without a plan.

Sirius hoped that he would be forgiven later.

An elf popped in looking for Harry, and settled for Sirius. He shook his head and read the parchment from the Ministry of Magic. "Permission denied? The healer obviously went with whoever willingly as no one kidnaps a healer?"

Sirius thought of all of the gold that he and Harry had wasted in this country. Wait! Country!

"We can't legally act here, but I'm not done yet. We have friends in low places. I need to wake my son. Tory, go to Gringott's and request an appointment for Harry and I with Ragnok. Tell him that Hermione has been captured, and we know roughly where she is."

"Yes, great Lord Sirius."

Etienne showed up with orders to report in and help out onsite.

He and Ivan had gotten nothing useful from the captured man! The death eater didn't have the portkey to return, the ICW had the one portkey he had on him, which certainly wasn't to here. And he only knew that they were supposed to kill the father if possible, but the main mission was to grab her. Harry Potter's wife. Not the word he had used. It was clear from his tone that had no respect for the lady.

Etienne, hearing something about goblins, walked up to the man. "The goblins help won't come cheap. My family has a bit of gold, and I would gladly contribute…"

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Sorry but you have no idea how funny that would be in different circumstances. Please. Thank you so much for the offer. I mean no offense. Hey, can you do me a favor? Check in on Emma. She has got to be going nuts right now. Tell her that we know where she is. Other than brief visits, probably food, she's been left alone. I'd like to send Harry for that, but I need him for Gringott's."

"Of course, my lord. Do you want me to stay there with her if we can't move here?"

"Please. I promise to signal you back. Don't worry. I've got a call into Amelia. Not one path to victory here."

"Yes sir. And don't forget Draco sir. Lord Malfoy is a friend of Hermione's as well."

"Good idea, Etienne! Thank you. Off you go."

-oOo—oOo-

Etienne was not a happy auror. He too wanted to charge in. What were they doing to the lady? If they touched her, cold shivers ran down his back. He had to do something! Going against orders he acted. He didn't care if he was disciplined later or not, he was going in.

Why oh why had the kidnappers brought her to Britain? Getting authorization was taking forever. The ICW had to override now. Permission denied! These people with their twisted politics, and racist ideas. Etienne's mother was a muggleborn, his grandparents were muggle on her side, just like Hermione's parents. She didn't care, he didn't care. None of the knights treated them any differently. Poor Emma! To be caught up in this, unable to defend herself. Dan, so brave! Taking down a death eater with a stunner from a prank wand. An experimental prank wand.

Etienne promised himself that he would check in on her later.

The ICW had proof of the kidnapping and not one but two death eaters taken in by an ICW auror. One not talking didn't matter. His wand showed the Avada Kedavra as the last three spells.

Dan was smart and good to be alive. Etienne knew that it was far more than luck.

He really liked the Grangers. They had given him a sense of purpose again when he had been considering suicide. And then their lovely daughter made him whole. He knew it was against every moral code he upheld to desire another man's wife. But he hadn't left their shop yet. He was waiting for his next posting, and this was thrown in his face! He couldn't walk away, not with Hermine in danger, and no one doing anything!

He had heard that Sirius Black had stun Harry to stop him from acting. But Sirius wouldn't be watching for him.

Donning an ancestral invisibly cloak that was almost as good as the Potter's, Etienne vanished from sight, silent as death, to make his way to rescue the princess who held captive his heart.

Even if he could never win hers and would never even try.

-oOo—oOo-

Sirius walked into the tent where his son sat fuming.

"You're awake. Good. Can you please put on your…"

Bam!

A very angry Harry Potter stood over his father who was on the ground and nursing his quickly swelling jaw.

"They could be hurting her right now! Torturing her! And you stop me from going for a stupid piece of paper! You stunned me!"

Sirius thought the safest place for him right now was on the ground. "All true. Guilty. I'll stand up so you can knock me down a few more times if you want."

Harry glared at his father.

"Why? She means everything to me! Why did you do that?"

"At last count there were five hundred and forty eight of them and two dozen of us. You and I are mages. Hans is keeping Neville back at headquarters. We have no other mages. We would get a lot of them before we died. But I wanted to come up with a plan where we could win. Now, do you want to hit me some more?"

Harry looked like he still was very angry. But his fists were relaxing.

"Good choice, as we need to go see Ragnok and ask him for goblin help to rescue your lady. Unless you want to hit me more first?"

"Building. Basement. Underground. They have tunnels everywhere. Oh. Oh. Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Because someone you love is captured. I promise, no one has touched her. Can I get up now? It's been a long time since Madame Boucher's classes. Deep breaths now. Remember your training."

Harry breathed in deep and let it out. His father wasn't he enemy here. Harry had let his anger rule his actions. He knew better than that.

Harry held out a hand sheepishly. "Sorry dad. I guess that my allowance for the month is gone, and maybe I owe you some extra chores?"

Sirius quaffed healing potion and wiggled his jaw with his hand. That was better. "Two months allowance, I think. And you clean the chicken coop, without magic, for a week!"

"That's fair. I am sorry I hit you."

"Me too! That's some punch you have there."

Harry rubbed his sore hand. "I forgot to do that hardening spell first. It could have been worse."

Sirius handed over healing potion that Harry drank without qualm. Tory came in.

"Ragnok will see you as soon as you can get to bank!"

Harry did Charlie's quick change to Lord Potter robes. Sirius took the boy's arm and reached out for the elf.

"Carry on McDuff!"

"I is being Tory, Silly Master Sirius!" And the three disappeared with a pop.

-oOo—oOo—

Luna looked around. She had met with Dora at lunch. They had found not one but several Black Dragon pubs. Now Luna knew which one, and when. She just needed the who. Time to go retrieve her partner so that they could track him.

Luna got permission to leave.

She needed Dora Tonks. Right now. She closed her eyes, and activated the portkey to Geneva.

She wasn't gone long. Together, the two of them watched people come in and out of the building where Hermione was being held. The witches were on brooms and invisible. People rarely looked up. Most people leaving popped out once out of the wards.

Tonks finally saw someone leaving on foot. Good! This was it. She memorized what he wore. Dinner time, sent on an errand. This wouldn't take long.

-oOo—oOo—

"Do you have the time, luv?" Dora asked. Blonde and beautiful, soft and round and all girl with bright pink lips. The auror-in-training asked as the death eater minion passed her on the street.

"Time for you and me to get together!" He said, not noticing her perfume.

"I would like that. There's a pub here. Buy me a pint?"

"I was just getting a bite. Great idea!"

They entered together, and the man ate his food, answered her questions, and never remembered that he had sat with her or that he was asked anything.

Dora kept the swearing to a minimum until after she got to headquarters.

The pub that they had been in was the Black Dragon.

-oOo—oOo—

"What do you think that you were doing?" Hans demanded. "Starting a war single handed?"

"Chew me out later, sir, please. I have vital information about Amelia Bones!"

"What? Spill! But we are going to have a talk about you breaking ICW rules."

"Yes, sir. But since I am not officially an auror, and I was not assigned any task by anyone in charge, all I did sir was have dinner with a talkative guy and overhead something that I thought might be important."

"I see. I've heard worse. So, what did you find out?"

"Nothing about Hermione, other than she was hurt, and the boss was supremely angry about it. They can't let her die, but don't want to risk another healer seeing her. About the other, here is what I know…"

Hans blinked, listened, swore, listened, swore some more.

He took a portkey to Britain. He would take care of this in person, but he dragged the now pink-haired girl along.

"You are going to introduce me."

-oOo—oOo-

The honor escort met them in the lobby. Harry's face was thunder, but that didn't faze the warriors at all.

They escorted the two wizards to Ragnok, and Harry knelt.

"Rise my friend, and tell me what you know of the situation."

Harry waved to his father who brought them both up to date. Ragnok chose several clever goblins to come with him for the preliminary scan of the area, and promised that he would do all he could to help.

Sirius offered the coordinates so that Ragnok could make a goblin portkey, and the small team disappeared.

They spent a few minutes on site, and conversed rapidly in their native language.

"We have a plan, but it would be safest to execute it after dark when wizards are at their weakest. This is what we propose…"

-oOo—oOo—

Amelia Bones tried to stifle the giggles. She was no schoolgirl! She swallowed and took a deep breath. And activated the floo.

"You have to get here quick! Death Eaters! At least a dozen! Please help – send a squad immediately!"

The auror at the other end actually asked for her name. She rolled her eyes. Clearly this man had not had the pleasure of her booted foot up his bum in far too long if he didn't recognize her immediately. Unless there was something wrong with her floo!

She repeated her information, and forced him to repeat it back to her. He did. Floo appeared to be working.

She screamed and cut the connection. She then floo'd ICW headquarters in Geneva.

"I am Amelia Bones, Head of DMLE. My home is being attacked. Please, the connection to the ministry seemed compromised. Please send help."

She cut that connection after the acknowledgement, and went to pour herself a glass of water.

She checked on the dining room, and then her guests in the living room. They seemed a bit grim, but focused.

She looked at her watch. It was going to be soon.

-oOo—oOo-

Hermione heard voices down the hall. They were coming to talk to her again.

The door was unlocked and opened. Hermione sat up, trying to look drugged.

"Good evening. There's a man here who wants to talk to you. I want you to be nice to him. I want you to do what he tells you to."

Hermione patted her hair. "Messy. Can I have a brush?"

He pulled out a wand and conjured one and handed it to her. His chair from earlier was gone. If it was evening of the same day, it hadn't lasted but a few hours.

A man came rushing in, and whispered something to the man. "No! Not right now! Alright. I'll be there in a minute." The man turned back to his prisoner.

"I'll send you some dinner. We'll be back tomorrow." Her cell was then relocked.

Hermione was confused, but continued to brush her hair. Good brush! She looked at it in detail. Maybe Minerva would know who could do such work.

She hoped that she found out more information soon so that she could go. She didn't feel good!

-oOo—oOo—

The attack on Bones Manor, otherwise known as The Ossuary, was not going well.

First off, the Bones witch appeared to be having some kind of party – lots of wizards and witches in the house. Drinks, food. Nobody had mentioned she was having folks over for dinner.

Then there was the extra security.

The attackers put in a floo call to the people in charge, and asked for help or permission to go home.

"Can you tell who's in the house?"

"Yes. People. Magical people. About a dozen."

"Fine. I'll send help. If they are her friends, its likely blood traitors anyways."

A man portkeyed into the safe house and came running up to him. "Wait, we know two of them. They just portkeyed to the doors. Frank and Alice Longbottom. Aren't they supposed to be mostly dead?"

"They won't be a problem at all. Good. The boss will like knowing that those two are gone. We'll send help now."

The death eater clapped his hands. After this, they would rest, and then tomorrow, they would storm Azkaban and rescue all of the faithful followers of the dark lord. The two portkeyed back to the gathering point and prepared.

Help came quickly and they counted out into squads. Two dozen recruits, all green, all with whatever tactics that they had learned in school for their training started to get ready to storm the manor house. They had four more seasoned leaders. Twenty eight people in total.

Mad-eye was on the roof with binoculars, the magical kind. The communication mirror was linked straight to the people in the house. The dining room was an illusion of lights, and elf magic. The rest of the downstairs was dark. Full of fully trained aurors who had been working hard to end the death eater threat. Alastor watched their leader who couldn't see him. The sun had just fallen, and the signal from the death eater leader was given for the slaughter to begin.

And the slaughter began.

-oOo—oOo—

Food was brought earlier. Now, she had a visit by a new wizard. He clearly was looking at Hermione with lust in his eyes, but looked up the hall as well in a nervous gesture.

"I'm a healer. I've taken my vows." Hermione warned.

"I thought that you and I could have a little fun." He said, stepping inside the room and locking the door.

Nova woke at her bondmate's fear. She made a piteous peep.

"No."

"I want you to please me." He demanded. He obviously thought that she had been dosed with their loyalty potion or whatnot. Pervert.

"No."

"You can't tell me no. You're going to be pleasing more than just me before this is over too! I can't wait to tell the great Harry Potter all the things that his wife did to make us happy."

She had her backup wand in her hands, but he was physically much taller and stronger. She disarmed him of his wand, but he still attacked her.

Whap!

He hit her across the face hard, and sent her to the floor, her backup wand skittering away. He then reached for her robes as she futilely kicked at him.

"You will please me!" The death eater demanded.

Nova peeped piteously from her box.

Hermione reached for the emergency portkey, touching Nova at the same time and tried to activate it.

Nothing happened.

-oOo—oOo—

A/N I can't leave it here, I just can't. It would be cruel.

Dora was next to Mad-eye, and used his binoculars again.

"Perfect. Be careful, and don't be afraid to call for help!" He sent the couple off.

Charlie was acting as scout aloft, and Dora was dropped behind the advancing troops. Charlie stunned and grabbed the last death eater in the line and had him covered with a cloak and on his broom before anyone saw anything. Dora was smoothly inserted into his place.

It was nerve-wracking, the wait. But finally, there was the signal from the lead auror on the building's roof. Dora was attacking from behind carefully. Silenced and stunned. Silenced and stunned. Silenced and stunned. The movements were so small that no one in front noticed them, and there was no one behind them.

Then she got the wave off. She went invisible, and drifted back to the tree line, her white hand with quick lumos and nox the only beacon. Soon, her ride appeared out of thin air.

"Broom for one?" Charlie whispered.

Dora nodded and snuggled in behind him. They both readjusted their cloaks, and on silent wings drifted back to their next stations.

-oOo—oOo—

A/N - This entire section is in goblin.

"We can't wait any longer – she's no longer alone or asleep! What if that were a goblin female?" Malok demanded. Goldfist was technically in charge, but that goblin hated doing anything for anyone that didn't put gold directly in his pocket. And this mission did not look to be that profitable.

"I said they would wait to accost her at ten. It is only seven."

Malok took out the betting sheet. He had seven. He quickly switched it magically.

"Then why does this sheet say you bet for seven and I have ten?" Malok demanded.

Goldfist looked at it. Malok at waited to apply the permanence charm to the parchment until the last moment due to the stubborn son of an unwed pig and mutant goat.

"Oh! I was right! Let us make ready arms then! On my command!"

-oOo—oOo—

Frank Longbottom had a nice stone wall with several small wand size holes for casting. Minerva had taught him the spell. He smiled at that. He glanced over at his wife. Steely eyed Alice was ready, her wand wasn't shaking at all. Not like his.

Finally! There they were. Stunners rang out into the night from the hall and the death eaters started to drop. Flyers were sent out to accio the downed fighters before they could be revived, and were brought up to Mad-eye. He had a fresh batch of stasis boxes. The artist was clearly back doing fine work. Uh oh. Someone finally noticed the brooms, and the red and green flashes weren't the lights of Christmas joy. The next signal was given, and the fighting intensified. The good people despised the stupidity and necessity of killing their enemy. But the signal was no quarter. The enemy was firing illegal curses.

Where were the British aurors? Where were the people who were supposed to be monitoring for this sort of activity? Eventually, there were three upright death eaters left in the trap outside. They couldn't apparate out, they couldn't use a portkey. They couldn't do anything but surrender or die.

Two chose to surrender. What had anyone gained from this conflict? There was no winners here, just survivors.

The aurors and retired aurors in the house that had come to protect Amelia were all well protected themselves. Charlie was the worse injury with a hex to his leg. No one else had anything worse that minor cuts and scrapes.

Amelia's house elf went around offering refreshments, while the people inside asked each other questions about what had happened. Of course, the biggest question of all was 'Who started this?'

That answer was not yet forthcoming.

-oOo—oOo—

Hermione was trying to get up from her sprawled position on the floor. She had kept up her exercises, but her mind had just frozen in fear from this tall death eater coming after her in the confined space. She felt helpless, and was giving into the feeling of hopelessness.

The door was opened suddenly, nearly ripped off the hinges, but there was no one there. The death eater turned at the noise, and was stunned before he could move.

The sudden appearance of a familiar knight had stopped Hermione's heart. Then the handsome and dashing Etienne offering his help to get her off the floor. He held her in a warm embrace.

She couldn't believe it! She held him tight.

The knight pulled back a bit, and leaned his head to hers. He touched her lips with his before quickly pulling back, making it a kiss one would give family.

He pulled a second invisibility cloak. He cast a privacy screen. He stroked her undamaged cheek. "You're hurt! I am so sorry! It has taken time to get here. Quiet all the way. I'm sorry about the door. But I thought that he, that he."

Never had he wanted to kill anyone so badly before!

"He probably has those orbs nearby, but I don't have the detector, and Nova is just a baby. Where's Harry?"

Hermione was surprised to see it was Etienne and not her husband there. Not that he was not a very welcome sight!

"At the bank. I don't know the plan. Maybe ransoming you? So, I will cast silence on you. I have some invisible cord so that we can walk in tandem without bumping or losing each other." He tied the cord around her wrist securely.

"I don't know if I can walk that far…" Hermione started to say, but was interrupted.

The floor near them started to heat up. They stepped back. The stone started to boil and melt.

Suddenly there was an armed and armored goblin in the room next to Etienne, knocking him to the ground. He then had his hair grabbed and his head lifted up with the creature's off hand.

"Stop Malok! This is my friend Etienne! That one is the death eater!" Hermione pointed to the wizard that was rousing on the floor

Malok shrugged. He dropped Etienne's hair with nary an apology and went to the wizard on the ground. He looked to her for confirmation before grabbing his hair!

"You messed up my timing, humon! And now I will lose a bet as well." He looked and saw her bruised and swelling cheek, her eye was hurt too.

"Did this one hit you? He did! He hurt you!" Malok joined Etienne in being offended at that!

Etienne gave a half-hearted objection that the dead couldn't answer questions, but it was too late.

Nearly Headless Nick would have been in envy as the goblin proved that they had different rules and customs. He demonstrated his strength, skill and sharpened axe with ruthless efficiency. Their healers could be warriors. He shouted something to the goblins below after dispatching her attacker.

Hermione hadn't eaten even all of her half ration, but that was now down the same toilet as their previous poisons and potions. She didn't need to see that. Didn't want to see that.

"You didn't need to do that in front of a lady, goblin!"

"I forgot. A goblin female would have expected me to do that. Shows that I care. I'll be preserving that head. Not often a goblin gets this sort of chance." Her turned to Hermione and pointed to the meeping phoenix chick. "Pick up your companion and follow me." He ordered.

Etienne kept his murmurs of 'haven't you people heard of chocolates and flowers' very low. He had nothing that could counter a magical axe and had just seen it used with brutal efficiency.

Hermione looked around the room. She couldn't think straight. She had so many questions. She grabbed the conjured brush, and put it in a stasis box then picked up her phoenix. Another goblin shrunk the headless body. She hadn't seen what he did with the head, and wanted to vomit again, but sipped soother instead. She wasn't pregnant, so it was safe.

She was grateful that she had kept her last delivered meal in a stasis box instead of banishing it. She wanted to know what it was that she had almost been dosed with.

She saw that it was a short drop down to the tunnel. Etienne went first, and Malok carefully put her into his arms. Malok stayed in the room, put everything to rights, left the door unlocked and opened, dropped the prepared note and restored the stone floor as it had been. Leaving confusion for the enemies.

"Just a short walk before we can use the portkey. Then I will take care of you, my friend."

"Thank you, Malok."

Hermione was shaking. Etienne pulled his dress cloak from his kit and put it around her. Hermione didn't notice the sigil in the dark. He was half carrying her in the small space. There wasn't room to carry her here or he would have. They made it past the wards, and the promised portkey was activated. She was underground in the Gringott's infirmary.

"My mother! Christine! Evangeline! The death eaters had been throwing killing curses. My father? They mentioned a man!" Hermione was not her normal self that she didn't think of them first.

"She's fine, all of them are fine, your father too, my lady. Just fine." Etienne held her close, stroked her hair, and whispered French endearments to her. "Your father is with your lady mother at headquarters."

With an effort, Etienne led her to the exam table so the goblin could scan her.

He started to tell her more but Malok gave him a death glare that Hans would approve of.

She held Etienne's hand, and he patted hers.

"Your pulse and blood pressure are far too high for a wizard, witch. Bleeding, no not good, my method not working. You, humon, we need to get her to your place of healing immediately. Your head if you fail, wizard!"

Etienne pulled out his emergency portkey. He picked her up effortlessly. "Can you send word to the others where we are going?"

"I will."

And the two disappeared.

Etienne ran up the steps two at a time, and still had breath. "Helga! Please help!"

"Thank you, Etienne." Hermione gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek. He turned and touched his lips to hers as chastely as he could.

Etienne had cherished holding her close, but laid her down gently in the infirmary bed. He held her hand gently, standing to one side as the healer bustled about preparing things and shaking her head.

Helga scanned her patient and tutted. "Why do they put enough salt in our rations to kill? You've been eating those and exposed to high levels of stress."

"Well, I thought that I was about to be raped, so yes, I was very stressed."

"HE WHAT?" Harry demanded, but all of his anger was leveled at Etienne who went flying across the room in a whirlwind of accidental magic.

"Harry, stop! Not Etienne. The death eater. You and Etienne can't kill him either. Malok is doing that goblin preservation charm on his head."

She had to stop talking and retch for a moment.

"Oh." Harry said in a small voice.

He went over and offered his hand to the knight on the floor. "I am so sorry, honored comrade in arms. I offer you my hand in friendship, and apologize for nearly breaking the oath that binds us."

He bit out the ritual words, his eyes flashing anger. But he really wasn't angry with this man.

"Not a problem. I would be furious too if I couldn't kill the man that dared hit my wife."

"HE HIT YOU?" Harry whirled to examine Hermione's face.

Harry looked at her bruised cheek.

"That does it. My patient needs rest and quiet. You go walk, take a soothing draught, go kill something, but do not return until your anger is in check. Now, Lord Potter!"

Helga had known him since he was seventeen months old. But she had never seen him so enraged before. The boy-who-lived stormed out.

"Etienne. Find Hermione's mother. She was downstairs. Get her here, please."

"Yes, ma'am. You get better, my lady." He turned to leave.

"Etienne! I never said thank you! You were so brave! Thank you! I thought, I mean. I was!" Hermione burst into tears. He strode over and hugged her. He kissed her forehead, stroked her hair. It was wrong to take without asking but he needed this so badly. He wandlessly clipped a curl of the soft brown silk, carefully saving it in his pocket.

"Hermione. I'm so sorry. But I need to go now. I hope that one day you will forgive me. Adieu, my queen. Be well." He kissed both cheeks, and then her lips, lingering a bit too long there to be proper, but it was going to be the last ever.

"Are you alright ?" The healer grabbed his arm before the French knight could leave. Harry had flung him across the room like a rag dog!

"Not really. I'll be alright. See to Hermione. She's far more important than I."

He ran off to do her bidding. "That boy is smitten, but is so honorable, it makes my teeth hurt."

Hermione smiled. "It's complicated, but he just rescued me. Him and the goblins. And Harry! I don't think that I have ever seen him so angry before. I was actually afraid that he was going to hurt me."

"We had a new knight that hit his wife once. I think Harry was ten, close to eleven. It was just before Hogwarts. He found out about it. Do you know what he asked? 'When did your family become the enemy? We fight and kill to protect the women and children. Hit her again, and you answer to me, tough guy!' I think that the man learned very quickly not to do that again. He quit drinking after that. And has not repeated said incident. That we know of."

"Helga! People can't blow sneeze in the clan without everyone saying bless you. Trust me, he hasn't."

Nova's peeping was far more insistent. How could she be so stupid! The poor thing had had no food or water since they escaped!

Hermione called for an elf, and Zeb popped in and out, returning with food, water and everything that her phoenix needed.

"Hermione, you have suffered a very severe concussion that your little healing potion in the emergency kit couldn't heal. I could heal you with potions, but I think that Lady Black might like to take a crack at really healing you. Zeb, can you please bring your mistress here?

Zeb looked very confused. "Lady Potter is right here, good healer."

Hermione smiled in understanding. "Can you bring Lady Black here? Bring Dorea, too. The baby can be in the room with us, and she'll be more comfortable. Is Abi with her?"

"Yes, my mistress. I will ask Abi to be bringing baby here, and all else that you is saying."

Zeb left with a pop.

Hermione explained about the elves willingly helping Christine and Sirius, but were Potter elves.

Helga smiled in understanding.

"I'll put out the call for volunteers to help you. You could have died if they hadn't rescued you. I love those goblins."

"I'll be sure to let Ragnok know. Maybe that will help calm things at Gringott's. I'm feeling very faint. Send for Malok, he'll want to watch the healing…"

Hermione's head drooped against the pillow. A potion wouldn't hurt, and the healer was doing all she could. Maybe it was time to bend, and try to use the magic rock technique as well.

They were going to need more help. Helga had her moved to the infirmary at ICW headquarters. Many knights could go there, but the call could also go out to the regular aurors that worked there. It only took a moment to change locations.

-oOo—oOo—

After finding Emma, Etienne found a quiet spot and called for an elf.

"Have my things packed and delivered to my chateaux. I'm leaving tonight. I have several notes to write, but I will debrief to Hans in person now if he's available. And thank you for your help." He gave her a few token coins. He didn't want to insult her but she had been a good servant to him here.

The elf maid bowed. This knight was always neat and tidy, never giving her enough work, but he was always, always, courteous.

And the knight went to track down his leader. Or soon to be former leader.

-oOo—oOo—

A/N – Next chapter posting soon.


	24. Chapter 24 - Let the Healing Begin

Chapter 24– Let the Healing Begin

A/N – I appreciate being able to play with the Harry Potter characters that are owned by JKR. I'll put them back neatly in the box when I'm done.

Mad-eye was securing the last prisoner in a stasis box when the call came in for volunteers to help heal Hermione.

Amelia handed over the boxes, all eighteen. "Deliver these after. Don't lose any on the way Alastor."

"Can't I use the portal to Azkaban directly?"

"Still not funny. Not without trial. These people attacked me in my home. Self-defense. In custody pending trial. A fair trial. No gold, no father/brother/cousin deals. Fair. Go, go!"

Alastor took a portkey to the knights' headquarters.

Frank came over, dabbing at a small cut over his eye. "Thanks for the invite to the party. It was great. Can't wait for the next one. So you're the White Witch? Huh. Minerva's the Red One."

"And these wizards are the dead ones. So young. So sad. You think any of these had anything to do with Hermione's kidnapping?"

"I would like to find out. Harry was telling me about the goblin truth drug. Occlumency, potions even phoenix tears. Nothing can oppose it."

"Um, maybe we could question them there at Gringott's. They aren't likely just to hand over a potion that could be copied, but use it on a prisoner? That they might do."

"If Harry or Hermione asked, the answer is likely to be yes."

"Next week, my friend. Let's give her time to heal."

"Amelia, if higher powers are trying to keep you safe, I think it's time for you to move house. And bring Susan too. We have plenty of room. Or I can talk to Christine. Maybe you were prefer the island."

"Frank, you are not making any sense!"

"Madame Bones, two of those people out there were British aurors."

-oOo—oOo—

There was a crush in and around the infirmary in ICW's headquarters in Geneva. People had brought in everyone that they could. 'Sanus Hermione' was being chanted even if people couldn't see the stones.

Malok and a few goblins showed up to help. He felt guilty about not being able to cure her. He knew little of wizards. But she was an ally and would do what he could to help her now. And he would learn her ways if he could.

Lady Black came out and spoke to the assembled crowd. "Lady Potter is asleep. She nearly died from her injuries. If not for the people who rescued her and your help here tonight in healing her, she likely would have done so. I am very grateful for your help. Thank you for coming. Go in Peace."

There was more or less a response of 'Go in Peace' but want they really wanted was the death eaters responsible to be in pieces. A healer – a young healer – who was dedicating her life to helping aurors, and this happens to her! If a fellow auror had been attacked, the response would have been vicious. This ramped up the reaction by an order of magnitude.

Helga agreed that the wards were safer at knight's headquarters, so after everyone had paid their respects at last, Hermione was moved back to the infirmary in the ancient large mansion. She was greeted by waiting elves, fluffy pillows and a comfortable bed in a private room off the infirmary.

No one saw Hans and Etienne head for a conference room there while the knights returned to their own headquarters. Etienne had to help heal her though, one last small interaction.

Harry put away his staff. After she was done with Hermione the healer scanned the phoenix and Nova peeped at her. Harry ran a gentle finger across his wife's cheek. She was so pale, but her cheek was turned to its beautiful cream instead of ugly purple and black. He had to close his eyes on the rage that still boiled there.

Dan and Emma had stopped by but the healer wanted Hermione to rest. They promised to return the next day, but all three were grateful that everyone was alright.

Dan kissed his princess on the forehead, guilt and grief and relief all mixing. If only he had been a little faster, had something with more powerful. He reluctantly left, wishing there was something he could do.

-oOo—oOo—

"I was going to dress you down, but I heard some of the details. So before your reprimand, I would like to hear your side, and I am glad that you are man enough to look for me before I had to have you dragged into my office." Hans looked weary and sad, not a common sight for the wizard.

"I have to leave the knights. I know that I won't be able to remember where you are or certain things. A, how do you say, private situation has occurred. I need to leave. I have to leave. I don't know what I am going to do. I am an ICW auror, with several open cases, so I suppose for now, I will continue to work those until done."

"Does this have anything to do with Potter trying to kill you earlier?"

"Yes and no. Not directly. The Chosen One is not stupid, and I am Chevalier. I will go. One day, I will meet the right witch for me. And she won't be after money or titles, she won't be secretly addicted to illegal polyjuice or other potions. She'll love me for me."

"And she won't be already married?" Hans asked gently. "My wife and I were together for almost a year before she was killed. I mean, we were married for thirty seven years, but if you count our time together, that is what Anna and I had. And you know what? It was worth everything to find the right one. Good luck to you, Etienne. I will watch for news of you. Drop me a line from time to time, especially when you find her."

Etienne stood and shook his hand.

The knight's leaving ritual left him unable to remember where key knight safe houses and locations were, forgot all passcodes, and most important, left him unable to return to the mansion that was headquarters.

Hans gave the now former knight a bag of gold and a satchel with after-mission potions. The man tried to refuse the first, but finally accepted it with a shrug of appreciation.

Etienne felt that the dreamless sleep potion was not only necessary but vital for his honor. After holding her, smelling her hair, her precious lips. No! This was not who he was. He was so grateful that she was safe. He would send the money to Emma to hire a bodyguard for Hermione for when she needed to leave warded areas. A healer shouldn't need an escort. But she clearly did.

Thirty thousand galleons? Please. He wasn't his stepmother. He had never spent that much in one time before. But it was worth it if it kept his queen safe.

He would pay twice that to make sure that his dreams would never betray his honor after holding her.

-oOo—oOo—

Luna and Neville joined Harry in Hermione's room. Hermione was in deep potion induced sleep. He hadn't gotten to talk to her. He didn't know what was going on, just knew that the goblins had gotten her out, and had that she had been taken, severely injured, to headquarters.

"Feeling better?" The healer asked the young mage who was focused on his wife as she bustled in to check Hermione. She might be healed, but she needed to rest. Helga bustled out, leaving the young people alone to talk.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I'm not as angry anymore. I should go find Etienne and make sure he understands that. But I'm not mad at him. I wish Malok had captured the guy that dared to hit Hermione instead of killing him."

"You could always bring him back and question him." Luna said.

"I suppose, but I have to be careful what I ask. They have to be truthful, but we all know how the truth can be used to lie." Harry said. He hadn't meant it as a dig to Luna, but she went pale.

Now it was Lady Black coming in to check on her. "Harry, didn't Hans assign you a room here? Or you can sleep here, unless there is an emergency."

"Thanks Mum."

Dorea woke up. Her mum was right there to pick her up, and she took the baby to a different side room to nurse her.

Harry turned to Neville and Luna. They had had a long day.

"Do you two need a ride back to school? Portkey, Elf, or there's walking. That would only take a few months. As long as you survived winter in the Alps."

Luna smiled. "That sounds like fun. How about walking?"

Neville shook his head. "Next emergency. I hope Hermione gets better soon. We never figured out all of the warning. Now, some parts are clear. But what about the beginning and end of it? Danger in the loam? Cryptic."

"I know. What does weaving have to do with anything?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Loam. Loam. Dirt. Not loom." Neville punched his arm lightly.

"Ow. Well, that sounds like a Neville and godmother problem. I don't know anything about dirt. I'm really tired guys. 'Night. Abi, please take my friends to Hogwarts."

"Good night. See you tomorrow."

His friends popped out and Harry got ready for bed. Hermione's room was big enough for two beds so Helga had let him move one in from the other room.

His mum walked back in, so Harry took the opportunity to carry Dorea around main infirmary, patting her back gently. Her loud burb reverberated around the nearly empty room. He pulled her back a bit so he could look into her sparkling eyes that were now the same shade as her mother's.

"Good one! Wish I had some butterbeer. That was a challenge dear sister if I ever heard one!"

Dorea smiled at him, her eyes laughing. He held her close, wrapping her in love. He liked this. He needed one of these of his own. He felt much calmer after holding her.

"I need to be getting back, Harry. I'll visit again tomorrow. I don't know what happened today, so maybe some time, we can talk and catch up. I love you, my son." Dorea was handed off and they shared a hug before Harry called for Tory to take them home.

He then walked over and through the open door. He sat on the edge of her bed and kissed the forehead of his sleeping beloved. So many worries. She almost died. He just wanted to hold her!

Harry sat bolt upright. She almost died! What if the people responsible had the last three of those stupid orbs that interfered with the oath! Would they even suffer? He needed to ask his father.

Except that he was very, very angry at him, and didn't know if he could be in the same room with him right now. Why did he stop him from rescuing his own wife? Why did another man have to do it!

He stroked the soft fuzz of the phoenix, and kissed his wife again, and tried to recapture the brief peace he had found holding his sister.

He laid his arm across the small divide between their hospital beds, resting it on the table next to the fuzzy chick, and placed a gentle hand on his top of his wife's to assure himself that she was there.

And tried to rest if not sleep.

He did have one good thought. How were the low level death eaters dealing with the mysterious disappearance of a prisoner?

-oOo—oOo—

The minion sent to bring the healer found the door open, nearly ripped off its hinges. And no healer!

He bent down to pick up the note on the floor.

It was a Gringott's draft receipt of two million galleons. Those were official parchments! No one could fake this! Oh no! There was writing on the back, maybe somebody would know what it meant.

There were patrols on the building of course, but no one patrolled the halls here – there was no way in except past the main office where there were guards!

He took it to the wizard in command. His swearing was loud and long. "If you breathe a word of this, we are all dead men! We have to get her back, and the people who did this. We have maybe a day or two at most to act, or the Dark Lord will find out and who do you think he will blame?"

The minion nodded.

"And we have incentive to find them. We might be able to buy a better posting. You know how it works. Two million galleons! That is a lot of reasons to turn against our master, but I wouldn't do it. As I wouldn't live long enough to spend it. I have a feeling I know where to look too." He appeared to understand the writing on the back of the draft receipt.

The man looked at the priceless Dolus Orbs that right now were supposed to be protecting him from all of the lovely plans that they had for torturing Potter. Ruined.

"Don't kill her no matter what!" The orbs were powerful, but every time the man thought of wonderful refinements, if they included her death, he would receive a shock.

A little ravaging wouldn't hurt though. Will, at least not them. They had to get her back!

And they quickly made plans to do so. They hoped that the orbs would protect them from what they had to do next, but they could not take them with them. The Dark Lord had given strict instruction on their placement, and no one was disobeying a direct order. His minions didn't know that they had limits, as some were now finding out.

-oOo—oOo-

Auror Savage woke up in a sweat in the middle of the night. His hand hurt, and when he went to rub it, he couldn't find it.

His off hand was completely gone. Like it had never been restored. The stump was oozing, and the pain was intense.

He tried to floo St. Mungo's, but something was wrong with it. It wasn't connecting properly. He put on his cloak as best as he could and tried apparating, but that did not work either. Fine. The knight bus it was.

He stepped to the curb and put out his wand. Nothing happened. It felt late, so he did a tempus spell. It didn't work. He couldn't feel the magic. Oh no!

It was only a few blocks down to another auror's house. He would go there. He could help him. He knocked on the door, and after a few minutes, Auror Proudfoot answered.

"Savage? What in Merlin's name? Come in, it's freezing out there."

"Help me! I don't know how, but the healing, it's gone. The magic, it's gone."

"Calm down, calm down. Let me floo St. Mungo's."

Proudfoot went over to the fireplace. The flame's turned green. "St. Mungo's."

The auror had left a quick note on the table. He grabbed his fellow auror and together they disappeared into the merrily dancing light.

-oOo—oOo—

It was early when there was a gentle poking at Harry's hand.

"Peep!"

"Are you hungry, Nova? Let me check your dish." The warrior hadn't slept much. He kept waking, angry, confused. Poor Nova, struck by a killing curse and lived. They now had something else in common.

The phoenix was on a small table between them. She had enough food and water. Harry looked at Hermione. She was tossing. Nightmare.

"Good girl. Thank you." He went to his wife's side. "Hermione. I'm right here. You're safe, love. You're safe."

"Etienne? Malok? Where? Harry! Oh, Harry! I thought, I didn't want to! I said no! No! Did he? Was I?" Hermione was crying, clutching at him desperately. The previous day was a jumble of injury and pain and fear.

"No! No, you are fine. Bad bump on the head though. I owe Malok for getting you here so quickly. Your mum and dad were here last night, said that they would be back this morning. There were about two hundred aurors that showed up to try to heal you, you know."

"Harry!"

Hermione grabbed him, and hung on for dear life. "I thought that I, but I didn't, and then, but I couldn't. Nova. I love you!"

"I feel exactly the same. This is the second time that I have been stopped from acting when I knew that I was right. Next time, no one stops me. I nearly lost you because I was obedient. Never again, love. Never again."

Harry used magic to widen her bed, and he laid down next to her, holding her close. And she fell back asleep, this time using her husband's broad shoulder as a pillow, his strong arms around her. And she slept in peace until morning.

-oOo—oOo—

Harry was awake, holding his beloved close. He almost lost her the day before. He was gently stroking her hair. He tried to concentrate on the good. That she was alright.

Another good thing that happened was that he knew, knew, that he loved his wife deeply and she owned his heart whole. He needed her!

What happened was going to a year's supply or more of food for nightmares. His least favorite mounts, for certain.

But he knew for certain that he loved his Hermione. He had already been told by three different healers and a mind-healer not to question her, but to let them handle it.

He tried very hard not to think about what might have happened to her, what would have happened without rescue. He was still very angry about it all, and he felt that white hot anger, magma boiling just below the surface, ready to blow like a volcano. And when he was ready to erupt, the one person he really didn't want to see walked into the open door.

Sirius Black strode into the room, and Harry was on his feet. The motion woke his lady, and she sat up, confused.

"What do you want?" The Chosen One demanded angrily, power rippling at his fingertips.

"I came to see how Hermione was, son." He said calmly, but started to back away.

"She's fine, despite her father-in-law trying to get her killed last night!" Harry had never been so enraged at him before.

"Harry! That's not fair! I'm sure that he was doing everything…"

"By the book. He wouldn't let me go in because we couldn't get a warrant Hermione! A stupid piece of parchment! He stunned me so that I couldn't rescue you! You didn't want to risk the Chosen One on some side mission. It was alright to send someone like Etienne. He could die and it wouldn't matter. She's my wife! I should have been the one to rescue her! It should have been me carrying her to safety! Not someone else, not anyone else! You stunned me because you couldn't convince me with words. She nearly died last night!"

"Oh." She turned to Sirius. "Oh."

Sirius closed his eyes. "Harry. I understand how you feel, but you don't understand how quick these people would be to get us into Azkaban if they could! They would use the flimsiest of excuse, and starting a war would certainly do it!"

"Azkaban? You aren't worried about Azkaban! You're worried about me dying before I finish off Voldemort. And if prison really was your only concern, then why are we even doing all of this?" Harry asked in despair.

"Because the rats trying to run the show depend the average wizard on a broom to do nothing. Death eaters show up at your neighbors, not your problem. Death eaters burn down a muggleborn's business. Not your problem. I thought that you and I and our other allies were fighting to make this country safe for all. And after learning what we have, to try and prevent the spread of evil to other countries as well."

In a much calmer voice, Harry informed him. "Look. I hear what you are saying. I understand. What I cannot do is accept it in regards to Hermione. I will not allow her safety to ever be overridden again by legality. Grey Lord, remember! I'm not perfect, dad. I'm going to be killing people soon, and would have gladly killed last night.

"There are seers in the Potter line or maybe it has to do with something else. But I knew that Hermione was in danger of assault and death. I won't let you or Ivan or anyone ever stop me again. I mean it. You will have to make a choice right now. Will you support me when I feel that something is right next time? If not, I'm done! I won't have Hermione mixed up in this! She could have been hurt so much worse yesterday! She nearly died. My love! My heart! I can't live without her! I saw a glimpse of what that life would be yesterday, and I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. Now, whose side are you on?!"

"You're right. I was completely out of line. Hermione is not just your wife. She's the mother of your future children. Even if we had to buy and ward your own island to save you from Azkaban, we could. Maybe we should do so just in case. You know that the goblins would make you a nice storm shelter."

Sirius stepped forward and knelt at Hermione's bedside. "I let you down. Both of you. I made a mistake. I've been an auror for so long that I forgot to feel. I am asking you to please try and forgive me. If I had it to do over, I would have listened to Harry. His power was pulsing so badly that the building was nearly shaking, but we could have tried to come up with something. I was so, so wrong. And I am sorry. I will never do something like that again. I'll swear on my magic if you like."

Hermione got up on unsteady feet. "Oh Sirius! Dad! I love you! Of course I forgive you!"

He stood to wrap her in a hug, but his son was keeping his distance for now.

Harry looked at his father. His anger was banked at the moment. He would not lie and say that he was forgiven. "I want to talk to Hans about this."

Helga and another woman in ugly green came in. The healers pointed to the door. Kicking out the non-patients.

Harry turned to his beloved. "I don't want to go right now. I have some errands to do. Take care, love. Call for Zeb if you need anything. Anything at all."

Harry kissed her forehead before he stalked out of the room.

The father looked at his far too pale daughter in law.

Her eyes were clouded over, and she was so unhappy.

Sirius thought that it was going to take time for there to be peace in the family again.

With a huff, the healers shooed him out and shut the door.

-oOo—oOo-

Hermione's exam was short and sweet with Helga but she had brought a mind healer with her that dealt with assaults. Helga left and Hermione just looked at her.

"I had a very difficult day yesterday. I don't want to talk about it. Now, I did not ask for you to be here. Can you please leave me alone?"

"But I need to talk to you."

"No, thank you." Hermione looked at her empty wrist. She needed to replace her watch.

"You don't understand, I need to explain a few things."

"No!"

Couldn't this woman just leave her alone? Hermione got up and went into the main infirmary, but she was followed.

"But I wasn't hurt! I mean, I was, but he didn't, you know. My injury occurred before I got there!" Hermione started to argue. Moving back to her private room that was now empty except for Nova.

"Will you provide me a memory?" The healer asked.

"No!" Hermione pulled her bathrobe around her tighter, and crossed her arms. Her phoenix meeped on the small table at her distress. "You are upsetting my familiar who was injured protecting me. I really think that you should go."

"No. If you were anyone else, I would have been out of the door at your first no. You are a strong woman. Independent. I saw memories of your fighting skills before you took the oath, and you felt paralyzed. You felt that you couldn't protect yourself without being punished. Or worse. You froze in fear, and didn't try."

"I was in a small locked room. A tall strong vile wizard had the key. I had my backup wand which really isn't a good fit, and was dying from a bad concussion and slow bleeding in the brain. My emergency portkey didn't work. My phoenix couldn't flame us out. None of the elves came that I called, and I called everyone that I knew. I messed up! I froze! I didn't protect myself! I know a dozen ways to get out of the situation, make him unconscious, get the key. Escape. If Etienne hadn't, if he, if Malok, he would have." She took a deep breath and organized her thoughts. "But I should have done something!"

"Overcome all of the death eaters in the place? I believe the numbers that they were talking about were near five hundred by the end of the day. While you were slowly dying of head injuries? Your husband would have taken out a fair number before he died, but his father stunned him so that they could come up with a way of getting you and him out of there alive."

"Oh." Harry had talked about a part of that. Well, at least she knew why he hadn't come for her. He wanted to. But he should have been there!

"There is a part of you that is angry that this mage you married and his father didn't rescue you long before. Deny it!"

"I can't."

"You think that your father-in-law thought that his son was more important than you. To the knights, to Britain, to the cause. He's right."

"Oh."

"But, and this is HUGE Hermione. Harry would have tried, he would have faced as many as he could, and kept fighting, because to him, you are more important than Voldemort, more important than Britain, and more important than anything else. Sirius saw that, finally, and realized that what he should have done was start the war early, then and there rather than let you suffer a hang nail in their clutches. It's what the man would have done if it had been Christine captured and not you. If they had captured all four of you, Britain would be in flames before they stopped trying to get you back."

"Oh."

"Now, it is not going to be easy, but you and I are going to work through this. It is going to take time, but I promise you, we will get through this."

"I don't want to go back to school tomorrow. I don't want any other boys looking at me. I don't think I can handle it."

"Can your grades handle you taking a week off?"

"Yes, I have already passed a few of my OWLs. I am mostly in school to be with Harry and to gain practical healing experience."

"Then I want you here with me for a week. Send a note to your matron letting her know that you were hurt. Ask her to visit you here when she has time. Feel the sadness Hermione. Don't try to fight the pain by denying it. It was real, it happened, it hurt, and you survived."

"But what if it happens again?"

"My dear, that too is part of the recovery process. Healers are sworn to do no harm. However, there is no harm in getting away from a bad situation. It might even be a good research project for you during this time. I can help with that."

"Oh."

"Let me ask you a question right now. How are you really feeling?"

Hermione was huddled on one part of her bed, stroking her phoenix, her knees pulled up and one arm around them.

"I'm still feeling scared. I'm so grateful to Etienne. Seeing that door open, and him appear! His power! I'm grateful to the goblins, my healer friend Malok in particular, though that is a different nightmare. Hey! Why can't I just be obliviated of him cutting that death eater's head off and what happened? That would help!"

"We are eternal creatures on this earth for a short time, Hermione. Obliviate everything but the good, and we don't grow, we don't learn, we bypass everything we came to do here!"

"Oh."

"I'm sorry for interrupting. You are feeling scared. Do you feel scared here?"

"Yes! No, not really, but I do at Hogwarts. Once Voldemort is gone, I might feel better. But we can't tell friend from foe by just looking."

The mind healer made a motion for her to keep going.

"I should write to Ragnok and thank him. Malok was sure mad at Goldfist – he didn't want to rescue me over some bet!" Hermione confided.

She made a noise at that. "Gambling isn't just a passion for them, but a way of life."

"Why don't they have casinos like the gnomes do?"

"Have you ever seen a gnome gamble? Of course not! And they won't. But they would welcome goblins to their resorts if they would leave the weapons behind. Drunk, angry and armed is a dangerous combination. Add losing any amount of gold, and there would be major problems."

"Oh."

Hermione huddled down. Nova hadn't eaten much. "I need to contact Nova's parents somehow. I don't know anything about phoenixes but she seems sick, sad. And I love her so much." Hermione stroked the very soft down of her companion's feathers.

"Hermione, if you can't tell me, I want you to talk to someone. I can get anyone you like here."

Hermione just looked at her. "I just need Harry, I need my husband, please. And I need my father and make sure that everyone is alright. They were going to kill him."

The woman made notes and left.

-oOo—oOo—

Hans stopped by shortly after that. He talked to her about duty and honor, how they needed her to be brave and help them. They needed information so that they could act, and she had been an eyewitness!

He knew her well, and knew how to get information from a difficult criminal. He used that against her now.

Finally, Hermione consented to give him a memory. Starting from the time she was walking in the lane with her mother to when Etienne appeared in the cell. She used the excuse of not wanting anyone to see the death eater beheaded for the way it was truncated.

No need to get him in trouble with Harry for stealing a brief rescue kiss.

Hans asked for the rest, so started a new memory from goblins coming through the floor and grabbing Etienne to getting to Malok's place of healing and his confusion about human healing and him threatening death to Etienne if she wasn't helped.

Malok was a good friend, and cared about her, in his very goblin way.

-oOo—oOo-

Hans stormed about his office having seen the memory. He then called for Sirius, Remus, Olaf, and Ivan to watch it with him.

He was worried about losing their headquarters building if they allowed Harry to watch it. He had already had three people tell him about Harry's and Sirius' fight this morning.

They hadn't been quiet after all.

Sirius sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. "We knew some of this last night from Etienne, but this? This horror?" Guilt beat upon the good man, the good auror. The man who tried to do the right thing at the right time in the right way. "We can't let them get away with this!"

He had stopped his son from going in for two good reasons. One, he could have died if he didn't succeed. Two, he would be viewed a mass murderer if he had gone in and killed even one person in the rescue of his wife. This British wizards knew the public relations game and how to put a spin on things. No matter what happened, it would be that criminal Harry Potter's fault.

Sirius Black still had nightmares about Azkaban. Harry might not believe him that the threat of that prison is enough to terrify him, but it was. Two months was more than enough for him to know that he never wanted to go back there again.

But he had forgotten something yesterday. In counting who was important, who mattered. He was so focused on Harry that he forgot Hermione. What if that had been Christine taken, and she well could have been, she was standing right there! What if that had been his wife and not Hermione in there.

The building would be rubble. He looked at Remus. He too was suffering. They all were. They were in pain due to the what-might-have-beens.

Olaf spoke up. "We can't show this to Harry! He'll go on a rampage!"

Remus looked at him. "Would that be a bad thing? These people need to pay for this!"

"I have known Harry nearly his entire life, and Hermione since she was a child. I couldn't love them more than if they were my own blood. If anyone has any ideas, I want to hear them." Hans made copies for them to review and get more clues. "Dismissed."

-oOo—oOo-

Ivan looked down at his watch. Luna had predicted sometime today but they hadn't heard anything yet. It was going to be soon though. The death eaters had a bad day yesterday, and now the Dark Lord was going to be dealt a worse blow.

All because a healer loved a man and demanded a very unusual payment for services rendered.

-oOo—oOo—

"How could you not notice that there were golems in the cells and not real people? Bellatrix Lestrange? She had to be one of the craziest. That golem is just lying there! No cackling! Nothing!"

There had been rumors in the paper that she had escaped and been recaptured, but that was not her in there! All of the loyal followers were gone!

"Look, I'm not the only guard here – there's mostly dementors! Our job is to make sure that new prisoners go in cells. The dementors make sure that no one escapes."

"Well, they didn't do a good job of it, did they?"

"Look, we can go through the logs, but I'm telling you. The ferry only comes three times a week with supplies unless there's a prisoner."

"What about auror portkeys?"

"What? Those are a myth. No way."

"Bones' place was attacked last night. Maybe she had everyone killed in retaliation."

"Not her style. She is squeaky clean. Now if it was Moody, yeah maybe. But she would never."

"Somebody is going to have to report this to her, and it isn't going to be me! I'm not supposed to be here!"

"I have an idea. Make a stupid bet with one of the aurors going out next. That the Lestrange brothers are lovers or something weird. Give them great odds. Let them discover it."

"Good idea! Will that ferry never get back?"

"Relax, I see it now. You dropped off the prisoner, stupid muggle. He'll be fun to torture, thanks for that, and you get back with no one the wiser. So what, the plan was stupid to begin with. How were we supposed to get all of them on the ship?

"Dunno. Boss is going to be beyond mad. Just get back, and pretend."

"Right. Take care. Get on the boat. See you Tuesday."

The death eater got back on the ferry, his entire mission was a complete and total loss. He didn't know what his excuse was going to be. No one would take it anyway. He had a bit of gold saved. The procedure to fix his arm was only five hundred galleons. The real one in the Caribbean.

Maybe it was time to just hang up the stupid robes. He wasn't going to die because Bellatrix Lestrange had escaped on her own, or bought it from Bones. And he was going to be blamed.

The minute the ferry touched land, he took a very illegal portkey to Paris, realizing that he had little of worth in his tiny flat. Nothing worth dying over. He then portkeyed to several other places in case he was traced. Finally, he was brought to a safe house, not in Nassau, but in Geneva.

"A representative will see you shortly."

-oOo—oOo-

"How would you like this procedure to remove your dark mark for free, and maybe earn a bit of gold?" The knight asked him kindly

"Depends on what you want." The death eater replied nervously. This guy smelled like a cop to him. And he was supposedly an auror himself.

"Names and information. I can promise you that if we fight your friends in battle, they will die. But being arrested? Questioned? Well, no one's going to die. No one is spending the rest of their lives in Azkaban or worse.

"Do you know Bellatrix Lestrange? I saw her just the other day, alive and well, I can swear on my magic. She's not in Azkaban any more. Someplace far better." Well, he saw the memory of her alive and well. And turned into a chicken! No need to mention that though. No one was opening that box again.

What neither of them didn't know was that Bellatrix had been turned over to the goblins. Their version of justice could be brutal. The evil witch was not yet dead. The ICW auror had not meant to lie, well at least not yet.

Now here came the lies. He hated it, but it was part of the job. "Now, if she and other know that it's time to get the mark removed, time to have a better life, and you know it, don't you want to share that with your friends? Or maybe you want the healing first. Get rid of the mark, and the oath that binds your soul. We can do that. Charge you the five hundred, give a refund if you help us later. We are just trying to save the cream of the purebloods before they get killed. Isn't that what you want too?"

"My friends, you'll really help them?"

"Just like Bellatrix Lestrange. I swear!"

-oOo—oOo—

Dora Tonks woke up, snuggled into her very sexy seeker. She realized at once that there was a problem, as Charlie was groaning.

"What's wrong? What hurts? Want me to floo St. Mungo's?"

They were guests at The Ossuary. Charlie had been hurt, but hadn't thought he needed a healer.

"Not those quacks. Let's go to Harry's mum. Hermione would be better than that lot."

"Alright. Here, this is a pain potion. Give a girl a few minutes to get dressed, and I'll see you to headquarters."

Charlie felt guilty about this. Here they were, a dream shot for Dora to talk informally with Amelia Bones, and he goes and messes it up with a flesh wound. But he had already used all of his emergency supplies, and he wasn't at risk enough to qualify for phoenix tears in his kit.

He would be redoing his kit after last night. That was certain.

Dora was pretty good at the quick change too. Charlie knew that there was no way he was surviving a shower this morning. A cleansing and freshening spell would have to do, and then it was time to go. Past time to go.

"You stay here. I'll go say goodbye and explain. Her elf can pop us past the wards, and then we'll be good."

"Sorry to mess up your visit here. I mean it."

"I'm not worried about that! I'm worried about you!"

Dora gave their apologies, and refused the offer of food. She did accept for them both the offer of coming to her New Year's Party, conditional on the game being done, of course. He had to play New Year's Eve day, and it was traditional to try to keep that going for as long as possible. In the cold and snow. Stupid wizards.

The Bones elf took them to headquarters directly with much thanks, and Charlie's eternal gratitude. He was ready to collapse and trying to hide it.

"Hey Hermione! Just the girl I need! My leg really hurts!"

Hermione was grateful for the distraction. Harry had been dragged off elsewhere when she would really like to be with him!

"Please lay down on the table here. Helga, I'm supposed to be supervised while I work, may I start please? Thank you."

Hermione pulled out her wand. Nova peeped a warning.

"Don't panic, but there's something alive in there. Hexes. If you didn't hear it, there are some all-purpose healing methods that I would like to employ…"

Dora started to scream as Charlie gritted his teeth in agony as part of his leg split and the first snake slithered out.

"Zeb, get Harry now! Make him get here now!"

"Hermione? What's the, oh, hello beautiful!" And Harry was no longer understandable. Hermione hadn't stopped giving orders though. "I need help. Dora, Dora! Snap out of it, cousin! I need a dozen knights maybe more. Lady Black was here earlier. Tory, Abi, somebody, get Christine here now."

The pain potion that Hermione had banished to his stomach was starting to kick in. Helga came over and cast the stasis spell on Charlie. She had never dealt with anything like this, and was racking her brain for treatment!

"These are really, really rare snakes. It doesn't feel conjured. I think there were eggs involved. Sorry. Um, what about summoning?" Harry asked.

"Through skin?" Helga asked.

Hermione concentrated and created a scalpel.

"Helga, put Charlie into a very deep sleep. No muscle movements. Please!"

She did so, and Hermione did another scan of the leg. She then made several two inch slits. Harry already had an aquarium like glass box created, and was accio'ing snakes, and putting them in the box. Christine came in when he was part way through, fascinated and horrified at the same time.

As soon as the last snake was gone, Harry secured the cover, and floated his bounty out of the room. Hermione then looked at her patient's carved up leg.

"Sanus cruris"

She laid out the stones, and got the knights chanting. Christine was chanting, helping, and not taking over. As soon as the leg was healed, all three healers in the room scanned him several times.

"I want Mad-eye right now. I never want to remember that again!" Dora exclaimed.

"That is not a bad idea for any of you. Myself included – bleh! But, I have another thought. I need Charlie's permission, but I want to pass along what happened to Hans. Have him question the live people that we caught, and find out if possible what curse that was!" Christine declared. She was certainly ready to be obliviated, and it wasn't her leg!

The ladies forgot about the excited parseltongue of the group. He returned, dragging Hans with him, and one of the snakes, now wrapped placidly around his wrist and appeared to be getting ready to sleep.

"Harry, you had a busy day yesterday. If this is some sort of sick prank, I am going to turn you over to Ivan for a month for creative discipline."

"He's not joking. Let me get the patient's release though first sir. I'll be down in a bit."

"You do so Helga, or Potter will be cleaning all of the girl's loos in Hogwarts with his toothbrush." He scowled at the boy and the knight on the bed, knowing about the marauders' reputation. But Hans left without further comment.

Charlie was waking up. "Oh, that hurt so bad! One does not appreciate the lack of pain until one has live snakes crawling in one's leg. Ow. That was horrible. So what happened? And who do I need to kiss? I see three lovely ladies, wait, four counting my Dora, but I am pretty sure that she didn't heal me.

"Hermione healed you, but it was Harry that came up with the treatment. So, pay up Charlie, come on. Give him a nice big smooch!" Dora taunted.

"Oh, Harry. To kiss the boy-who-lived? It would be a dream come true." Charlie teased in a high-pitched voice, batting his eyes.

"Yuck. Thanks, but no. I would rather kiss Isis here."

"Egyptian goddess of marriage?" Helga asked.

Hermione blushed. Harry blushed.

Dora did a mock whisper. "I'll explain it to you later when the children have gone to bed."

That doubled the red, and the seeker and his girlfriend exchanged a high-five.

"Would you like your snakes back?" Harry asked innocently.

"No, Lord Potter, they are a gift, from a grateful patient. Thank you anyway. Dora, isn't there a dining hall here?"

"Yes, yes there is. Let's go."

Christine and Helga just looked at each other while Harry was making cootchie-cootchie-coo noises at the snake on his arm.

One thing was for sure. Healing was never dull work.

Hermione dragged Harry to her private room, and shut the door. Good! He was back, and they could cuddle. She needed that so much.

And Harry was happy to comply. And Hermione didn't even complain about the new pet as it seemed to have distracted him from all of the anger. Good. She laid her head down on his shoulder, careful not to upset the snake, and snuggled in.

-oOo—oOo—

They had a full fifteen minutes together before Ivan interrupted.

"Sorry to bother you Hermione, but I have to ask. The memory shows you diagnosing potion in the food. Do you have any idea what it might have been?"

She got up from the widened bed.

Hermione found her emergency kit and pulled out two stasis boxes, one with the brush and one with the meal. She handed both over just as more people came. "Sorry I forgot about this."

"I'm not surprised. I'll get this to the lab…"

Dan and Emma, Remus and Evangeline all showed up at the same time. Hermione, still unsteady, walked over to her father, and gave him a hug. Held her tight for a time.

"They had a mission to kidnap me and kill you Dad! Because of me! I love you and I'm sorry."

Harry spoke up. "It is not you who has to be sorry but them."

"We should get this potion identified. Dan, I could use your expertise." Ivan said.

Harry was divided, but he went with the other men as they trooped off to the lab with the boxes, while Evangeline and Emma talked to Hermione.

He put Isis down in a small conjured glass box near Nova. He hoped that the phoenix wouldn't try to eat the small serpent. It was just a baby!

At least Hermione wouldn't be alone. Harry kissed Emma's cheek, and left to catch up with the other men.

-oOo—oOo—

Emma and Evangeline had both been there and wanted to know what happened after she was taken. Poor Evangeline was so guilty, but the auror was skilled at asking leading questions. Soon, Hermione had disgorged most of the salient points.

"At least I was obliviated after I was attacked. I can do that for you after you are questioned by the authorities." The auror of the group offered. "I'm so sorry! I was distracted, looking at wedding gowns! Christine should dismiss me, and get a decent bodyguard!"

"What? You reacted perfectly!"

"Your father had a terrifying view of the attack, I'm afraid. They stunned and summoned you just before the portkey activated. We were so worried about you as you hit the road hard." Emma added, holding her daughter's hand.

Hermione continued talking to Evangeline "I don't blame you, I blame them! If you hadn't reacted so fast, they would have captured Mum too. They would have tortured her just to hurt me! To hurt Harry. You saved her from that! Thank you!"

Emma was hugging her daughter tightly. If only Hermione hadn't been grabbed, if Emma had had thought to grab her! If only she was magical and could have helped more! If only.

"The twins' stunner wand worked. Your father captured one of your attackers. The death eater was arrested and is in custody." Emma declined to tell her more of that.

"Speaking of backup wands, my wand was taken from me, and I only have this backup. I need a new wand I guess. I'll wait until Nova is whole. I think that a wand with a phoenix feather core would suit me well now. Especially if it is from her, my bondmate." Hermione petted Nova.

Evangeline whipped out her auror notebook. "What kind of wand?"

Hermione told her. "Ollivander made it. Ten and three quarter inches, vine wood with dragon heart string core."

"I'll send this to our people in England. They'll likely not find it, but if the idiots sell it, we can get it back for you." Evangeline watched Hermione shudder. "Or not."

"Let it go. Not worth the effort."

There was a knock at the door. "Are you eating in the dining hall, or here, my lady?"

Hermione didn't eat breakfast, and she wasn't anxious for lunch either. She looked to her mum.

"Dining hall, we'll meet the others there." Emma decided.

Hermione looked to her empty wrist. "They also have my watch. It was a cheap one. Oh no! My Gringott's bag! It's tied to my vault. I only keep a few hundred galleons, but couldn't they empty it? My vault that is."

Evangeline was still making notes shook her head. "Not without going to the bank. Hermione. If the death eater that took your bag makes the mistake of entering Gringott's with it, he's dead. Head on pike dead. Now, let's go eat lunch.

Evangeline hugged Hermione hard.

"Remus wanted to let you know that he and I both are sorry that we weren't there when you really needed us."

"You rescued Mum. You were there for me."

Emma looked at her daughter. "Maybe we should get you an Evangeline for yourself."

The auror nodded agreement. "At least until after the war."

-oOo—oOo—

Dropping off the dosed food only took a moment, and Dan chose to stay in the lab to help.

Harry then took the opportunity to talk to the one person that he could always go to with a serious problem. Remus may have been a marauder, but he and Harry were very close.

"I hit Dad last night. But you know what? I waited too long to do that. I should have found you the minute Hermione was taken. Between us, we could have snuck in, gotten her out. She could have been killed."

Harry looked haunted. "I don't want her being a target because of me. I warned her about that when we were children on the train to Hogwarts!"

"You know where the building is where she was held?"

"Yes."

"You have goblins that love you and want to help you?"

"Yes."

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You are still fretting over yesterday. Put yesterday aside. I think that we need to talk to Ragnok about our underground parking garage idea. A big, big hole. Right underneath a certain building."

Harry looked at him in confusion.

Remus touched his lips. He had been thinking about this all morning, ever since seeing that memory. "Just think about it. Now, it's still early. We could wait until the rats return there."

They found Sirius talking to Hans about the growing death eater problem in Britain, and how no one could do anything about it openly. Yet.

Harry listened while Remus shared ideas until they were invited to lunch.

-oOo—oOo—

Dan joined them looking sour but said nothing. Harry gave him a worried glance but the former dentist wouldn't meet his eyes.

The group was trying to recover from yesterday. Christine shared Professor Weasley's 'why did the chicken cross the road' joke, and Sirius and Remus started making up ridiculous answers.

'Because that is where the wizard was headed before being hit by the prank wand.' Was voted the best.

Harry sat very close to his wife, touching her, reassuring himself of her presence during the meal. He wasn't happy, wasn't participating in the jokes, just holding his wife close. He still couldn't talk to his father, and was worried that it would take months for things to calm down between them.

"Oh, I know. How many elves does it take to change the candles in Healer Hanson's office? None, she is bringing the light to others!"

Groans were loud and long as others joined in. They were trying.

The group realized that there were major problems brewing. Precursors to the final battle. And the peace that they sought was not coming today.

-oOo—oOo—

After lunch, the group broke up. Dan went back to the lab. Christine was preparing to remove another dark mark, and the knights were summoned by Hans.

"The dark lord knows about Azkaban now, or will soon. He made the move that Luna 'saw'. More information that we will discuss later comes to us as there will soon be one less death eater – his dark mark will be removed and preserved.

"Harry. I've thought about it. I want you to go to Ragnok. Invite him here, or let him know that we will go there. I want to go forward with this. Yesterday was a trap for you, I am convinced. Our guests from yesterday aren't talking. We need goblin help to loosen their tongues. Find out about the snake spell that Helga told me about. Yes, Potter, your loo scrubbing sentence is suspended. For now. I have a quarter million saved aside for bribes and incentives. Try not to use all of it. Take Remus. Not you Sirius. Tempers are high right now. I've got a different job for you. Mad-eye will join the interrogation team if they agree. Oh, and give this to Malok. I thought about saving it for a special occasion. This counts. His team got Hermione out without loss of life on our side. That is the definition of a wonderful mission. And I love the misdirection that they added. No one will be looking at us for this. I hope that he likes the gift and doesn't take it as an insult. I double checked. It is definitely from Malok's clan."

It was a short, sharp dagger of ancient design. Many of the British goblins were associated with that clan, but even Hans knew that it could be deadly to offer them the dagger of an enemy without being very, very careful.

"That was found in Malfoy Manor. Tell him that. Somehow the property clerk managed to 'lose' some of the items taken in. I thought that the goblins might want it back. We just recovered it a few days ago." Hans said. The last was a lie, he had been saving it for something like this. But Harry would think it truth.

Harry didn't want to run errands for Hans right now. He wanted to hold his wife and reassure her! This was not on the to-do list today.

How would the Dark Lord respond to the loss of his people? The battle was coming, would this kick it off? Christmas wasn't that far away. Would war break out as the season of 'Peace on Earth, Goodwill to Men' was to soon begin?

-oOo—oOo-

An ICW investigator had shown up after Evangeline's call, and wanted to take Hermione's statement. Why didn't they send a witch as she requested? As a result, Evangeline and Emma refused to leave the room. They agreed to be quiet and not interfere though.

After running through the kidnapping and attack, the auror scanned the clothes she had worn the day before. No one had done that. He found the tracer that had been put on her.

"We should be able to find who did this, if he's in the system. I can't put who rescued you in this report though. No one will believe me. Can I at least take these robes with me please?"

Hermione nodded. They looked like any of her other robes. The pockets were empty.

Evangeline begged Hermione to leave out Etienne's involvement from her testimony as he would lose his job at the ICW if they found out. Since he hadn't gotten her our out of the building, she saw no reason to talk about the knight who had certainly helped in her rescue. She did tell them about the goblins. That was headache enough.

Goblins wouldn't do that! Wouldn't help anyone like that! At least according to them!

"I escaped through a secret tunnel under the building is the truth." Hermione suggested, and the auror wrote that down.

"You do good work, Healer Potter. My former partner lost his arm to his shoulder. Good wizard. You healed him. He and I are going to be working together soon. Because of you. You are going to change the game for the good guys you know."

He didn't want to tell her that it was a supposed 'good guy' that had tagged her. That was an auror tag! He[DP1] and his partner were just given a very secret assignment. One that he assigned himself.

After the aurors were done, Christine brought Harry's siblings for a visit.

-oOo—oOo-

Lily Belle continued the interrogation though, asked a barrage of questions. Important questions, Hermione was told. How many bedrooms, bathrooms, how many cows, chickens and pigs for her dream house. She asked if they were going to be having more than eight children!

"I don't know, sweetie. I know that I want more than one child though. Four? I'm not sure. Someday. Going back to the house, I definitely need at least one turret for a reading space. And a library. Needs to have a library."

Charlus gave her flowers and a small box of Honeyduke's finest, and James gave her a chocolate frog and a kiss on the cheek.

"I am making you something important for later. It will take time though." Lily Belle said, also joining the cheek kissing.

Hermione just wished that Harry would get back soon and hold her!

Their warm hugs had her feeling much better though, and they left for home.

* * *

[DP1]


	25. Chapter 25 - Visiting Friends

Chapter 25 – Visiting Friends

A/N – Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, but if she ever gets tired of him, I am willing to adopt him.

-oOo—oOo-

Auror Savage was in agony. None of the pain potions helped. No spells helped. Nothing.

"I'm sorry sir, but we are going to have to transfer him to a muggle facility. We don't tend to his kind here!" The mediwizard said rudely. "Now, get out of my way!"

"Until yesterday, that man was a wizard, and more importantly, was and still is an auror. I've got a call into Madame Bones, but she had not yet responded. You can't just treat him like he's nothing!"

The matron of the hospital bustled up importantly. "We do not treat vampires, werewolves, goblins or muggles here. We are a British magical medical facility. The squibs and other trash of this society can go be serviced by muggles. Now, remove yourself or be removed. Those are your only choices."

Security trolls moved in at her wave and the auror retreated, for the time being.

Just then, the floo went off and two extremely good looking wizards walked out in ICW auror robes.

"Good day. We are looking for Auror Savage."

Auror Proudfoot, just about to enter the floo reversed course. "Follow me. Maybe you can get him help."

"Are you here to talk to him?" The matron demanded. "I don't want him here!"

"I'll take him off your hands, matron. I promise."

The two men promised to be back in touch with Proudfoot soon, and activated the portkey to ICW headquarters. The groaning man went without complaint.

-oOo—oOo—

While Hermione was interviewed by the ICW auror, Harry ran his 'little errand' for Hans. He wanted to be with Hermione! Cuddling!

Harry and Remus were meeting with Malok and Ragnok in the clan chief's office. Harry handed over the gift as planned.

Malok looked at the goblin dagger in disbelief. "This disappeared a decade and a half ago. It belonged to a goblin of our clan that was killed by wizards. How did it come to be in your hands?"

Harry told him the story of the raid on Malfoy Manor after Lucius Malfoy's death. The disappearance of artwork, ancient jewelry, and many valuable items. How some of these items that the ICW was tracking, recently came into their hands. Like the knife.

Narcissa hadn't minded the dark items gone. It was the jewelry and artwork that had her upset!

Some of the things taken were from her home were things that her sister apparently had left with her husband for safekeeping. Bellatrix did stay at her home occasionally before her arrest. Sirius had filed the complaint, and some of the pieces had been recovered.

"Thieves! The witch that killed the goblin and stole his dagger. Then the wizards that stole from them. Then others that stole from the property room at the ministry! Thieves all! I would gladly give them fair trials here under goblin law. You and your leader are good friends to return this to us. You didn't ask for anything either!"

"I am about to, but I have gold for that request. It has nothing to do with the knife. You have been the best friends that a wizard could have. My deepest appreciation." Harry bowed. "First off, my clan leader acknowledges the life debt owed to you for the safe return of my wife. I also add my personal thanks to Malok. When it is done I want to see the head of the enemy that would dare lay a hand on my wife! I would ask for your permission to spit upon it, unless that is against your custom."

"So granted. Though I am told that I should not have taken that head in front of your mate."

"No, she has no goblin ancestry, alas. But I would like to see that memory! You were very brave. You faced danger and known vicious killers to rescue her. Please. Name your reward, and we will do our best to fill it."

Malok looked at Ragnok. "I want a set of healing stones and to be taught how to use them."

Harry looked at Remus.

"We don't have the authority to approve that. We will go to the high council with the request. You are an ally and a healer. I will do my best to get you that." Harry said. Remus' eyes showed his approval. "I've already been arrested once by those people. I don't want to make it twice."

They smiled at that.

"You have an idea, don't you? It involves your enemies. Tell me Lord Potter." Ragnok demanded.

"This is why I don't play poker with you, great one. I am a book, easy to read for you. Two things. We have people that we want to question with your truth potions here that were taken in the raid on Madame Bones' home on Saturday night. I want Mad-eye Moody to and a goblin of your choice to question them. Any innocents are released. Any guilty of goblin crimes, you keep."

Remus gasped. This wasn't what they had talked about! But the Chosen One continued.

"My uncle here had a great idea about how to bring down several hundred death eaters at once. Without starting a war, and without consequences for killing them, at least from your standard wizard on a broom. And keeping the ICW Mugwump happy."

"I'm listening." Ragnok's sharp teeth gleamed in the flickering light of his office.

Remus took over. "We need to quickly set up fake permits and a fake business, but I want to build an underground parking garage. Under their building. The building that was full of death eaters yesterday. Pull the supports for the foundation. A bit of explosions, carefully placed, after we have captured as many alive that we can, and it all appears to be sad tragedy. Shoddy supplies. Drunk workers. Accident, nothing more.

Ragnok came around his desk and bowed to Remus. "You're a little tall for a goblin, but I think that you have a bit of noble blood in you. That is a plot worthy of the uncle of my friend."

Just then the door opened. "Daddy! It is time for dinner! Hi Hawwy!"

The girl bowed to the two visitors and added a wave.

"Hello Princess." Harry bowed to the girl who was now in her father's arms. "We have work to set up the false companies and monitor the building. Maybe tomorrow night or the day after. How long do you need for your part, my lord? And we haven't talked about the contract cost."

"Ten thousand galleons, but my warriors won't like the part about taking prisoners alive. We can work very fast when motivated. We will be ready for our part."

"Twenty thousand, not a galleon less, and after we question them in Gringott's with your truth serum administered by goblins, they face goblin justice. Any committing breaking goblin law, you administer their punishments. I think that we should put them back into the building after though."

"Harry, no! That's murder!"

The Chosen one turned to his uncle. "As opposed to the man who was going to ravage my wife in order to hurt me? What kind of crime is that sir?"

Ragnok had waved his hands over his daughter for a time. Harry saw the motion. Harry then saw Drelka and reddened.

"I apologize for my words and tone in front of you, princess. I am so sorry." He bowed, and waited for the girl to be shooed off home by her father.

"She heard nothing, Lord Potter. Mr. Lupin, I think Lord Potter and I need to speak in private a moment. Wait in the next room."

An unhappy Remus left the room.

"I saw you as a boy carve up a training dummy. You appear ready to end the death eater threat, here and now. This will only be a part. I have spies too. But if we can whittle down their resources, it will make the final battle easier."

"Thank you sir. And why the small fees?"

"Death eaters, tried for their crimes in Gringott's, Lord Potter? If found guilty, we can legally confiscate their assets held by Gringott's. Twenty percent of their vaults to you, I get twenty percent. The soldiers share the rest."

"The death eater that Malok killed? He is certainly welcome to my share, I owe him. The more I learn, the more I owe him."

"I would have paid a hundred thousand galleons for the dagger that you gave him. Don't worry. I am not angry that you gave it to him! I do understand. I just wanted to let you know that he will consider that fair compensation. He's not poor by any means. He was named the team leader after her rescue. The previous leader forfeited his share of any gold from that raid. Disobey my orders? Goldfist barely missed out of the pleasure of my axe kissing his neck. Your mate is precious to me for my own reasons. If you are ever lost in battle, and I live, my shield will be over her for the rest of her life. Harry."

The Chosen One bowed at that. Good friends indeed. Calling him by his first name. He was honored by more than the contents of what he was saying.

Ragnok had something else to say though. The human waited patiently for the goblin to speak.

"I am going to ask a personal question. Your mate clearly loves you. Why has she not given you sons?"

"We were going to wait until after the battle."

"Don't! Take her to your hidden mountains. Fill her with child. Keep her there until the last threat is gone. Or these monsters will come after her again and again. You are vulnerable. She is your weakness. And your strength. Just like my mate with me. And my family." And Harry saw it. The return of strength to this warrior that the return of his child had brought. Death was right. This act was changing things.

"Thank you, Ragnok. I think you are right and wise. I know that my birth father James honored you. As do I." Harry held out his arm, and they shared a strong clasp.

"One question. Our wards at knight's headquarters. My mum has healed there over and over. Do you think that my mate would be safe there?"

Ragnok chuckled. "You wizards! You are ruled by your women. I will strengthen them. At cost. But yes, she should be able to go to work safely."

Harry bowed and went to collect his uncle.

Ragnok was right. He was right! It was time to withdraw from Hogwarts. Harry didn't want to die without leaving a legacy and having at least one child. They had good friends who would watch over Hermione if the worst should happen. It was time to build a home in the mountains and raise up the next generations of Potters!

-oOo—oOo—

Poppy was horrified to receive the note that Hermione sent. It took time to get a replacement and get everything ready to go. Even for a few hours being away, it was difficult. Being the on-site healer had much responsibility.

She told no one about the attack as was requested. The Longbottom's, Luna, all of the people in their group were gone from the castle at the moment.

As she hurried to go, she wondered if Hermione was going to be able to finish her apprenticeship with her. And if she was really all right.

-oOo—oOo—

"Sirius, Ivan. You know me. I'm Ike, this is DeSalle."

Sirius nodded. He wondered why he was in the processing area for lockup at ICW headquarters in Geneva. Ivan had grabbed him, and now they were there. The two aurors looked uncomfortable. Guilty.

"Saturday morning, was that just yesterday? It has been a very long weekend so far. A healer with a new technique was restoring limbs to any auror hurt in the line at no cost was working at ICW headquarters. There was a little bucket marked for her pet project on muggleborn rights that had collected a few sympathy coins. No other attempts for money."

He licked his lips, shuffled feet. DeSalle gave him a friendly nudge.

"One of the men, Auror Savage, a Brit, decided that it would be a good idea to tag the healer with a tracer. Idiot. Used his own departmental one. No attempt to hide or mask it."

Sirius paled. "No! Tell me that one of us did not kidnap my daughter-in-law!"

Ivan pushed him to a chair and pulled his wand in case the man lost it. But he felt no strong surge of magic. He was just in shock.

"His boss had told him that a group of loyal citizens wanted a private chat with her and ordered him to tag her. The man knew it was wrong. He not only lost the healing of the restored hand, he's lost his magic. St. Mungo's was kicking him to a muggle hospital regardless of being an active auror. No attempt to heal him." Ike informed him.

"The problem is that his few contacts are all highly placed aurors. You have complained about how they don't show up for muggleborn attacks, they were late for the attack at Hogwarts. Last night, they never came to Amelia Bones' rescue." DeSalle confirmed.

"Harry asked me why we even try. The whole group is diseased!" Sirius spat.

"What the Wizengamot needs to do is institute an oath. To Serve and Protect. It is what we are supposed to be doing after all." Ivan opined.

"What are you going to do?" Sirius asked.

"Put him in the hospital here. Let his boss know that St. Mungo's was going to send him to a muggle hospital. Keep a watch on him."

"And hope that boss comes visiting. Nice. I knew that there was a reason why I switched to the ICW from the British aurors. You guys are smart, honest, loyal, better looking…"

"Not to mention better smelling. You need anything from us?" Ivan interjected.

"No sir, other than to thank Lady Potter again. My arm and shoulder are fine. It was wrong for someone in uniform to hurt her sir." DeSalle said, offering his arm for inspection.

"DeSalle, make sure that your person watching Savage knows what my son looks like. He finds out about this, and believe me that it won't be from me, that rat's life won't be worth spit. Despite the effects of the Oath."

"I took the disposition sir. If she were my wife and I found out about Savage, well. I would be tempted to arrange an accident. Never have before. But I would be tempted." Ike said.

DeSalle shrugged. Lady Potter, rather Healer Potter hadn't just restored his arm. She had given him back his life. He was an honest cop. He had never killed when he could capture. This guy though. He and his buddies were in for a world of hurt. Accidents indeed.

After they found each and every one of the sick monsters connected to this.

-oOo—oOo-

Unfortunately for the aurors, this lead never panned out. The Dark Lord had no use for squibs, especially squibs who might talk. He didn't know that the man had already been questioned but his minions of death made sure that he would never be questioned again.

Dead men tell no tales.

-oOo—oOo—

Hermione sat on the bed, stroking Nova. Poppy had visited and gone. Xandra and Katya had stopped by. Everyone was popping in and out except for the man she needed! Where was Harry?

She felt so odd, so sad. She called for Abi, and asked her to ask if Professor McGonagall would like to visit her. And if so, could she retrieve the album from their apartment at Hogwarts.

The interrogation from Hans and the ICW aurors had renewed all of the fear from the day before. All of her vulnerability. Harry hadn't wanted to go, but he wasn't here. She was very unhappy!

Abi popped in, gave her a smile and the album and popped out. And there was her favorite teacher, hair in a severe bun, but her warm smile was sunlight on a winter cold day.

"Minerva, did you ever see Fawkes after a burning day? How long before he recovered?"

"I can't say that I remember precisely. Maybe a month or two. You could ask Albus' portrait."

"Good idea, except that I don't want to go near him."

"The headmistress is afraid of that portrait too, but doesn't want to destroy it in case we need information. Remus Lupin's revenge was to put truth runes. The portrait has to tell the whole truth when talking. He was here to question it before he was sent to a very unique prison. I believe that he is surrounded by a symphony of seven different songs that repeat, one after another. It's so he can't hear anything going on. She keeps it in a dark room with only the music. Her lock on the door. And it is warded. We know of it, but no one can visit him without her permission."

The songs were all poorly sung children's songs, including the 'Song that Doesn't End' and 'It's a Small World'. Griselda's version of torture. The goblins could learn from her.

"I still am not looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. I'm thinking of going to Beauxbatons. The things that my Grandmere Dubois and Etienne have told me about it, it sounds so wonderful. Nova does not like Hogwarts. Too much evil coming and going." Speaking his name made her realize that he hadn't stopped by yet. Odd. She and Harry needed to do something nice for him.

"You are a wonderful student. So curious, so applied." Minerva's brogue comforted her. She was another member of Hermione's extended family in a way. "You would do well at any school. But if you do go, be sure to take me with you. I don't want to be without my sweet girl now!"

A very dirty, sweaty Harry Potter showed up, and kissed her on the cheek. "I am an idiot. Nova. Come with me. I will be right back."

"Harry no! Don't! I need her with me! She doesn't look well. And you promised to spend the day here!"

Harry walked out of the room ignoring Hermione's objections. Minerva looked at her and asked what was going on,

Hermione stifled tears, and told Minerva the tale of yesterday. She got to hear a bit more than she had told her mother though. How the death eater threatened her. Her fear of not only being abused by him but others, and then a knight jumping through the door! How the knight had started to kiss her but pulled back. Hermione liked him, especially after rescuing her, and wouldn't deny him a brief kiss of gratitude, but she was married! Happily married to her Harry! He showed up right in time, and was so brave! What could she do for him to thank him? It was awkward, it shouldn't be awkward. He was brave! He didn't know about the goblins coming, and had risked his life to save hers. She felt sad and confused, and lonely. And Nova was now taken!

Minerva listened to everything. "He sounds like the kind of man who would have risked his life for a stranger. And you are the wife of a fellow warrior. Make him something with your own hands. Bake him a pie, or biscuits. Wait. I've seen you. Do you still knit? Make him a hat and scarf. Make him something and send him a letter telling him that you appreciate what he did. He doesn't expect more than that! Not if he is as honorable as ye say!"

"You're right. And I have time right now for some quiet activities. I'll do just that. I need to return his cloak to him. I can even include his sigil on what I make. He is under the protection of a great house in France. I recognize the design. A duke or something if I remember right."

"There now, sounds like ye have a perfect plan. You can give him the scarf when you return his cloak."

"I love you Minerva. So much."

"And I you child. Now, tell me more about this Malok. Goblins! I must admit to a bit of a crush on Professor Flitwick in the past. Nothing happened mind! But I find them fascinating. And we had all of those goblin language lessons."

"Malok is married, and his wife is having a baby in about two more months. They are both really happy about it. If I were a goblin female, I could go and visit her, but the goblins keep their families pretty well protected. Ragnok is still trying to figure out how Bellatrix got a hold of his daughter. Figures an enemy managed to kidnap and sell the girl. But Bellatrix didn't know. Her husband brokered the deal. Oh, I just thought of another way to thank the goblins! We could give them the Lestrange's to face goblin justice!"

"Aye, that would be a lovely gesture."

"Oh! OH! Minerva! We have death eaters in stasis who were never properly questioned! I need to talk to Harry! I need to get to headquarters! I need to…"

But Hermione was interrupted as a recently showered and shaved Lord Potter robed boy-who-lived came in bearing a large, full grown, turquoise and gold phoenix.

"Nova!" Hermione set the book down so that the professor could see, and she ran over to her husband.

'I love you my bondmate! I failed in my duty to keep you safe but I am glad that you are alright. I have missed you so much! So much!'

"How?"

"It takes a few weeks, so I took her back in time. She really didn't like being away from you. Zeb took care of her."

"We should keep you inside for a while. Our enemies know your weakness. I am glad to have you back."

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked. He stroked her hair gently.

"Harry! I have an idea and a gift idea for Ragnok. But I need to talk to Amelia first. And you."

He smiled and waved to Minerva.

"I need to talk to Harry. May I talk with you more later on?"

"Of course! If you need me and I'm not here, write a message on the board. I'll see it in my office or classroom. You take care of yourself! I so glad that you're alright. I was worried about ye!"

And Hermione went over to hug Harry and then cuddle and pet her now restored bondmate. Harry said he needed something that he had forgotten and would be right back. Hermione turned back to her phoenix.

"I have missed you so much!" They said in unison, the phoenix wrapping large and beautiful wings around her bondmate.

-oOo—oOo—

Harry brought in a design and had it in a special folder. He pulled a potion flask from his bag and set it down. Hermione was in the private room off the main infirmary. People had popped in and out all afternoon. She was told that the elves were pressed to deal with all of the cards, flowers and candy that friends and former patients were sending.

It wasn't working well about keeping her attack quiet, not after asking for auror help to heal her.

Harry started to pace. A habit that he picked up from his mum no doubt. Christine couldn't think without moving.

"Hermione." He paced more. "I want something. Something important. The most important thing."

"Harry. You know I love you. Can you give me a hint? Is it bigger than a breadbox?"

She was sitting up in bed. He pulled her up and sat her in the comfortable chair. He knelt at her feet.

"Do you remember in the garden when I asked you to be mine?"

"Of course. I can't smell roses without thinking of your proposal."

Harry took out his staff and suddenly the room was filled with sweet white blooms that smelled like the island.

"Hermione, give me a child. Drink this potion to cancel the contraception charms. I face possible death. But I could go to that death happily if I knew that you and my unborn child were safe."

Hermione moved back to her bed and put her arms around her legs. She didn't want Harry touching her like that right now. Cuddling yes. She just wanted to get over what happened, and get to school. Or not. Maybe just stay here. She certainly wasn't expecting this.

"I thought that we were going to start a family after the final battle." Hermione said in low tones. Harry missed the danger signals.

"I know. But I had this wonderful talk with Ragnok. And it makes sense. We'll build a home in the mountains. It doesn't have to be right next door to my folks. But it would be nice to be in the same village. Chickens, a cow. Fresh eggs cooked in real butter. The mountains! And Ragnok will improve the wards here, make it safer for you to work here if you want to work."

"If I want to work?" She growled.

Right now, her work was her anchor, the only thing helping her to keep from losing it.

"You don't have to do anything. If you don't want to. You could just stay at home, read, make potions, your time would be your own."

"What else did Ragnok suggest?"

"That we should have a child right away. He said that you loved me and was surprised that you haven't given me a son yet."

That did it.

"A son? A son?!"

The blooms went exploding everywhere. "GET OUT! And take this with you!"

She shoved the potion bottle into his hands. He was lucky that she hadn't aimed it at his head.

"You and your goblin friends can go and make plans all day long. Have a son with him if you like! But you won't be touching me anytime soon, you, you, you…Arrgghh! Get out!"

Emma came up to the door just in time to hear this last bit, and see a flower bedecked Harry stumbling backwards out of Hermione's room, falling to the floor.

He set his bag and potion down and tried to stand, brushing blooms as he did.

"Dear, I think she's really mad. She called you a you-you."

"Thanks Mum, I hadn't noticed. I messed everything up. I'll write her a note of apology when I…"

He never got to finish his sentence. Nova wasn't happy with his bondmate's mate. First, he took her away from Hermione for more than a month. Now, he was trying to force her to have chicks when she was feeling frail, helpless and violated.

She grabbed him by the shoulder, and took him back to school, and returned in a flash to her Hermione's side.

"Where's Harry?" She asked Nova softly.

'Hogwarts'

"I didn't hear him ask you to take him back. He rather seemed mid-sentence."

'He stopped talking when he hit the water.'

"What water?"

'The Black Lake

"Nova, love. It's cold outside. You didn't shove him in the lake, did you?"

'Shove him? Oh no, that would be rude. I dropped him. From about thirty feet. He made a big splash.'

Tory showed up in her room at that point, wet and shivering. "You is being naughty bird! I is telling Zeb. No treats for you for a month. Bad bird!"

The elf popped out. Emma stifled a giggle.

"Having magical companions adds a whole new level to arguments, doesn't it?"

Hermione continued stroking her friend. Had her annoyance with her mate caused this? Obviously. She was so protective of her!

'I love you Nova. Don't let Tory get you down.'

"Want to talk about it?" Emma asked.

"I'm too angry right now. I want to go someplace warm and beautiful to go to for a walk. Someplace safe."

"Your father is still hard at work. May I come too?"

"Of course!"

'I see in your mind where to go, I can take you.'

With a warning to her mother, Hermione nodded.

"Please do, Nova."

And the three were gone.

-oOo—oOo—

Harry thanked Tory for his quick-thinking rescue. He was returned to the knight's headquarters wet and shivering. His room that he was now assigned was large and luxurious. He took a long hot shower after his unexpected cold bath. He wouldn't go back the infirmary right away.

Jumping into Black Lake in winter was not his idea of entertainment!

Debating what to do, he went to the potions lab. Dan was there, taking with low tones with some of the other aurors. His face looked grim.

Harry's worst fears were confirmed. Fred and George Weasley. Their signature was all over the potion that was in the food that was going to be used on Hermione. No, on Harry Potter's wife. A potion designed to destroy his marriage, destroy him.

They and Zonko would be questioned. Fairly. By people who were far calmer than him.

He had thought that it might be them. Most of their pranks were based on potions after all. He thought about the vault, the money set aside, the memory of Mrs. Weasley that still haunted him from time to time. Blood, dishonor. Had they been tricked into this? Harry didn't care.

Time to end his personal association with them for all time as far as he was concerned. He had thousands of galleons worth of pranks already invested and installed at various places. He couldn't undo that. But from now on, even if they were innocent, his minions would deal with them. He was done!

He and Charlie were close. Bill was great too. Harry hoped for his friends' sake that the brothers would weather the coming storm, but as far as Harry was concerned, there were only two good Weasleys and he wished again that he had listened to Remus' advice and just stayed away from them!

Honor. Harry decided. He sent the twins a draft for ten thousand galleons each. It wouldn't be enough to keep them out of Azkaban if they had done this on purpose. If the British system were fair. But they had caught the rat, and developed several important traps. No, this was about honor.

He sent twenty thousand to Charlie and Bill, with a thank you for their friendship. He sent twenty to Dora just in case she and Charlie broke up. He really liked Bill and Charlie. How were they going to take this news?

And he sent twenty thousand to Arthur Weasley.

Harry explained in a note that went with the drafts that he was sharing out the money from the reward from the rat, and wished them all well. Except for the twins. He said it was for the reward for the rat.

Harry growled. How did he get himself into these situations!

He repeated to himself that he should have listened to Remus' warning.

He couldn't trust anyone there, not really.

He fingered the vial with the hair he had just obtained. And had the other part, the potion, ready. Tomorrow morning would provide a whole new show at Hogwarts. He would get a memory of it from Daphne for his family to watch. They liked entertainments.

He sent Lenny to the infirmary to see if he could sleep there, but Hermione was gone. He sadly prepared for bed alone in his room. He had made a bad situation worse.

-oOo—oOo—

Monday morning. How could people be up at this hour?

Remus had worked enough in the muggle world that he knew exactly where to go. "I'm here for the Campbell drawings and permits." She never saw that he was given her forged papers to file.

The clerk waiting on him smiled. Sure. Now that he was 'normal' he had lots of girls flocking to him. In reality, he could have had lots of dates in the past, but his condition had made him wary of others getting too close.

"I know we just opened, but I get off at half five. There's a great fish and chip place on the river."

"Good to know. Maybe my fiancée and I could meet you. You seem like a nice girl. One of my co-workers recently went through a bad break up. Would you like to meet a nice bloke?"

"Sorry. My mistake. No more blind dates for me. Bring him around sometime."

"Sure thing. Thanks. You know those boring staff meetings we have three times a week. Do you know that one of the workers showed up pissed at the meeting?"

"That's terrible! Did you tell the boss?"

"No, not really. You see, it was the boss that had been drinking."

-oOo—oOo—

Harry was sitting with Luna and Neville. His eyes were red. He looked like he had not slept well the night before.

An older wizard swept into the school. He was carrying a dark wood staff with a carved snake holding a glowing amber gem in its mouth. He looked around the hall. His power radiated.

Harry stood. "M. Granger? What are you doing here sir?"

"Removing my sweet daughter finally from the midst of all of these people. I should have never allowed her to come to Britain. No more." He approached the headmistress and turned over the paperwork.

"Please have her records transferred to Beauxbatons."

"But please, sir! I wasn't there! It wasn't my fault!"

A powerful blast of his staff went to the right of the Chosen one, well above any students.

"Save it! Do not darken our door until my poor fille is ready to speak to you!"

The snake slithered down the staff. The powerful mage spoke to it. It hissed at the boy who lived.

"That wasn't a nice thing to say!" Harry said out loud in English.

On cue, Luna ran up to him. "What about my wedding? Will she still come? Hermione's my best friend!"

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Our chateaux, our island, our villas will never be closed to you, dear child. I will speak to her. She might be calm by then."

He swept out, and paused at the door. "Oh. And whoever Ronald Weasley is. Mind your manners should you see my daughter again, or I will challenge you to a wizards' duel."

Harry left his breakfast untouched and fled the great hall that was in complete silence for a full minute before pandemonium broke out.

"Did you see his staff? No wonder Hermione's a healer! That was a caduceus."

"What happened? Did they have a fight?"

"He spoke parseltongue! That makes her an heir of two of them – Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

"How come we've never heard her speak it?"

"Idiot, not everyone in the line gets it. But all those who do are related to the founder."

Up in his room, alone, Harry laid down and missed class. The polyjuice worked, but being so close to himself timing it had been exhausting. And he nearly hit himself with that stunner too. There was a knock on the door.

"Griselda Marchbanks my lord."

Harry got up, and went to the door.

"May I come in?"

"Certainly. Please, come in. Jeeves, tea please."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry wanted to get to class. See who knew and who didn't. Find the real traitors.

"Hermione was kidnapped after doing the auror healing. The British aurors wouldn't help. My dad works for the ICW, as you know. They couldn't get permission to retrieve her.

"My dear boy! Oh, how dreadful!"

"When I found out about Hermione being taken, I was going to try to find her, and I was stunned from behind. You saw the mage that was here? He has contacts and friends everywhere. I heard that he ransomed her for two million galleons. I have offered to pay back the money. But she doesn't want to see me right now."

Harry hadn't lied. The rumor that Ragnok was putting out was that Hermione had been ransomed for two million galleons. The note that they planted in her empty cell was for that amount. All of the missing death eaters captured during the raid, the man who attacked Hermione. They all thought that everyone was alive and well, and living life large somewhere else.

Ragnok had been happy to offer the use of his truth serum. Just as long as any death eater breaking goblin law faced goblin justice.

They sipped tea in companionable silence. He took a pepper-up potion.

"What are you going to do?"

"I owe it to my friends here to finish at least the term. After that, I don't know. This is hard on all of us. She can't even defend herself. I should have had a bodyguard with her. I'm so stupid." That his mother's bodyguard had gotten them out from under attack did matter, but Evangeline didn't have three hands, she had not had a firm hold of Hermione. Hermione should have had her own escort.

"I knew James Potter very well. So smart, so clever. Wasted his time on pranks. But I don't see him when I see you. You work hard. You do. And you care about this school. The castle is willing to help you, Harry. I hope you don't mind me calling you that. You can call me Griselda or Girdy when it's just us."

"Thank you. Harry is fine. I appreciate it ma'am. Griselda. What you said. I should get to class though. I would like to hear some stories about Lily Evans ma'am. Sometime. Everyone seemed to hate or love my birth father. But no one talks about my mum. I don't care if she was muggleborn, or labeled as one. She is my first mother and I love her."

He looked side to side and continued. "You know that her father, my grandfather Evans was a squib, right? My grandmother died before she was tested, but grandpa said she was. Why would he lie? But all of the family records were lost in the house fire that killed him before the end of the war."

"Your entire life has been affected by the race war. I'm so sorry, I truly am. You and your friends have brought a lot of joy to my life."

"Thank you, ma'am. I just hope that I can see Hermione again, or all of my joy will be gone."

-oOo—oOo—

"What kind of snake was that on his staff, Harry?" Padma asked. "It was beautiful."

"I don't know. I know a lot of snakes too. I've collected books about them. She was mean though, so likely venomous."

"I heard that your lady pleased a whole bunch of men this weekend." Marcus Flint said coldly.

"What? No. She's angry at me, but she wouldn't do that." Harry said. "Who said that? Where was she?"

Harry took note of each Slytherin and Ravenclaw that said a single thing that could be construed as having knowledge. His anger at the twins grew the longer the day went on. He was not surprised that no Hufflepuffs approached him. The lack of Gryffs was nice. Unexpected but nice.

Later that night after dinner, there was knock on the door. It was Olaf.

"Did you forget about training, Potter?" He demanded, but he was a knight on a mission. He had been told to keep Harry busy tonight. Something big was happening, and but Hans didn't want either of them there. The boss didn't have to have a reason.

"Yeah. Sorry. Here. I don't know how, but we need to get these people to the goblins for questioning, or use some of mum's auror special."

"You okay?"

"NO! I am not okay. I feel horrible. I feel that I lost my Hermione. Even her phoenix is mad at me. Dunked me in the lake last night. In December. Poor Tory! I should check on him. He rescued me. Everyone rescues me. What use am I?"

"Build a home in the village Harry. For yourself. There is peace there. It is a magical place. The way the leylines go, perhaps. Special. Safe. In fact, why don't we go to my room? I have this muggle book of house plans. You take that, meet with the gnomes, turn over some gold. Next thing you know, you're milking cows and chasing chickens. And have a place to find peace."

"Why? Why don't we live in Tokyo? Or Hawaii? Or some other beautiful place? Some big city?"

"You sound just like your father. Sirius asked me the same thing. Build a house Harry. Put some work into it yourself. Learn how to make the cabinets and some furniture or something. Trust me. You will be happy that you did."

Harry dug into his bag. It was a little worse for the wear. But it was a floor plan and drawing of a house. Expertly down in magical pencils.

"Nice. Jack and Jill baths. See, the side bedrooms share the bath, but have their own sink and toilet. Clever. Nice master with big bathroom. Love that reading area. Brilliant. Good layout for the barn. Potions lab. Might add a workshop space for yourself here. But really good. I like the exterior. Makes it look like a miniature castle. Very nice! Who did you hire for this?

"Lily Belle. I owe her two chocolate frogs, and Minerva McGonagall's chocolate frog card if I get it before she does." He didn't mention that his mum had bought Lily Belle a magical drawing kit to help. She deserved credit for the work she did.

"I want the Red Witch's card too! Your sister has talent! I can't encourage you enough. What am I saying?" He looked at his watch, and grabbed his arm.

"Abi! Abi!"

"Scary Professor Olaf sir is bellowing for Abi?"

"Take us to Ithaca Lane. Gnobody Gnoes."

She looked at Harry, who nodded, putting the house design back in its folder for transport.

"Jeeves, please inform the headmistress that I will be back before breakfast. I hope."

And they were gone.

-oOo—oOo—

Katya had dropped by in the morning after Hermione's session with the mind healer. Her breakfast tray, untouched, was on the table. Katya swore under her breath. Hermione had already saved her life twice, she didn't deserve this.

Katya felt very protective of the girl. Loved her like a little sister!

"I hear that you need a new wand? Want to go shopping?"

"I never want to go shopping again. But my healer said that if I don't go, I'll wind up buying everything owl order and never get out of the house. I need to go. I should go to the bank first. Oh, and I had an idea last night, but never talked to Hans because Harry and I had a fight. And yes, I'll tell you all about it. If, and this is a trade, you tell me about what is going on with you!"

She and Harry didn't fight often, and she felt guilty about last night. When they did argue, they worked it out among themselves. This time, she needed help. She wanted to know if she had been out of line.

Katya gave her a concerned hug and a smile. Hermione didn't have much in the way of outer wear with her. The death eaters had taken her good cloak! But she had Etienne's, and wore that. And the ladies made their way to Ithaca Lane via phoenix flame.

-oOo—oOo-

First stop was money. Then she needed a replacement purse, and then her wand.

Gringott's had been able to replace Hermione's money bag, and reassured her that they would call her for the trial if they caught the thief with her original bank bag. She didn't think that she could handle a second beheading.

They picked up a few small items. Katya helped pick out her new handbag. It really did suit her. The witch had style!

As they walked past Potions du Jour, they stopped in, and Hermione hugged both her parents. Katya greeted them as warmly. They then sat and ate the muffins they were offered. Katya knew that Hermione needed the snack.

Emma agreed to accompany them to their next destination. Hermione thought that Etienne was in the basement working, and debated talking to him. No, she would get supplies to make him a hat, and then return the cloak. Why did she feel awkward about him? She would like to say thank you again.

The next stop was going to be painful but it was needed.

"Lady Potter and friends! Welcome!"

"Bonjour Noel. I need a new wand. Here is a tail feather from my phoenix and some of her tears. Please tell me that this will make a good wand? My original one is gone."

She felt that loss keenly. She still hoped to get it back one day.

"Of course. Vine wood was your last. Close your eyes. Tell me what you are drawn to?" He quickly added a bit of wood he didn't normally offer to everyone. She clearly could afford it.

Her hand was guided over a selection of woods, and she was surprised to see a lovely burgundy colored wood in her hand.

"This came from a rare jungle tree. The native people refuse to allow it to be harvested. However, during a storm, a large branch broke off and fell into my tent. I didn't notice it until I was unpacking."

"I see. And that is the story you wish us to use if asked?" Katya demanded.

The man reddened. He knew her! He knew all of the aurors from the area.

Hermione laughed. "Nova, do you like this?"

She nodded up and down. 'Family nests in this tree. Good tree.'

No doubt why the wandmaker offered it.

"We'll take it. Can I have a backup wand too?"

"Of course! Of course! I will have these ready by Friday."

Emma closed her eyes and ran her hand over the wood. She felt a very slight pull to the ebony. Magic. It might be in her. At least a small amount.

Hermione pulled out the coins, and paid him.

She had started a separate vault for her healing earnings. Some of the knights insisted on a small fee. Some gave her gifts. She wanted to have money that had nothing to do with Black or Potter or anyone else. Just her work.

They spent the rest of the morning shopping in the magical district. The mind healer had said that if she allowed the attacks to stop her from going out, she would become a recluse. It was hard not to be scared a bit, but she felt that Katya was being a very protective bodyguard, and felt better for having her there.

There was even a shop that offered magical crafts, and Hermione picked up supplies to make a hat and scarf as a thank you present for Etienne that matched his lovely cloak.

The only odd thing that kept happening is that occasionally people would see the sigil on her cloak and bow to her. Some offered traditional greetings in French.

One thing was certain. The knight that owned this cloak served a very highly placed family in France.

-oOo—oOo—

Gringott's was very busy. They had had to wait until night to begin the extraction. There were students that had made any kind of remark to Potter. Along with the captured eighteen from the attack on Bones Manor, it was going to be very interesting.

And several hundred more were expected as well.

Mad-eye was in charge of the interrogation team. He had developed the questions, and had worked hard on them. Sirius Black, yawning and sipping pepper up was there as well. Ragnok had a few of his people in to listen. Malok wandered in, curious.

Timing was difficult work when one didn't take time to sleep. Sirius and Remus were also at a soon to be accident site.

Olaf spent the evening with Harry. After their preliminary discussions with the gnomes, they were back at school in the library while the extraction began. With a prefect, visit from Flitwick, and other alibis all nicely in place. Luna and Neville spent the evening with him, but they would not be considered an unbiased source if questioned.

Unfortunately the captured death eaters from the attack on The Ossuary were all low level pawns. No one knew much. They all knew that the dark lord had returned and was recruiting. Big surprise. They knew that vampires, lethifolds and dementors were coming. And they knew no one of any importance in the ranks.

Even Malok was regretting killing so quickly.

The students had heard rumors from older siblings and parents. A few more potential death eaters were added to the list. They were then obliviated and returned to Hogwarts. The captured death eaters from the attack on Madame Bones' home were further questioned by Gringott's and six had done enough horrible deeds to earn the axe there. Goblins did not like thieves!

The rest were obliviated of their trials in Gringott's and returned in their stasis boxes to the vault at ICW headquarters.

The snake hex came from a new recruit from South America. He had modified a curse that banished fertilized insect eggs into an enemy to later hatch. He wanted to try snake eggs, and thought that the spell had failed!

Mad-eye obliviated that spell from his mind completely, and wished that he could from his own mind as well!

Sirius wasn't surprised it was a bunch of low level green recruits that were caught. He just hoped that the net on the building brought in more fish. More of the death eater kind.

Harry had done some of his homework, but mostly he had tried and failed at writing poetry.

Finally, he tried Ragnok's way. Simple.

 _"Hermione. I am sorry that you are angry with me. But you have every right to be angry. I should have kept you safe. It was my job and I failed at it miserably. Then I made it worse. I shouldn't have talked about having children when you had just been kidnapped. I don't know how you are feeling. I think if I had been in your shoes that I would be scared. And looking for a hug. I was not nice at all._

 _'I wasn't thinking straight. I am sending you some flowers and chocolates. I heard tonight that Katya was watching over you today. Instead of me. You are in danger because of me, and it hurts me more than I can say. I may never be allowed near you again, and my heart aches with that.'_

 _'Please don't let them win. Our enemies, they were trying to break us up. Hurt me by hurting you. I know it. They want to destroy me not for who I am but for what I represent.'_

 _'I have a couple of surprises for you, but I will wait until you are ready for them. All I can do is beg your forgiveness for not doing a better job at protecting you. And for the timing of the request for a family. I can't apologize for wanting a family with you. That is real. I'm sorry if that makes you madder at me. I want a child with you. Whenever you want. And I don't care if it be witch or wizard. As long as you and the baby are healthy._

 _'Let me know if there is anything that you need. I will get if for you if I can. Even the moon. Sorry that it is really just rocks. Muggles found that out. Well, no one goes there now.'_

 _'I love you.'_

 _'Your husband.'_

 _'Harry.'_

Luna and Neville were keeping close watch on him. Harry was not a happy warrior. He wanted for all of this just to end.

And worse, Christmas was approaching. If he and Hermione had not reconciled by then, it was going to be the worst one of his life.

Harry twirled his wedding ring round and round.

It was time for bed, and he had trouble sleeping alone. He wanted his cuddle Hermione.

-oOo—oOo-

Remus and Sirius met at Gringott's. Ragnok scowled at Harry not being there, and nearly called the whole thing off. Sirius explained the problem.

"Do you want the boy to die? He is nothing but anger walking since Hermione was kidnapped. Men in this mood get themselves killed, my lord. They do not make good warriors. He would be and will be furious to be excluded from this. I am his father. I take responsibility. I do not want him throwing his life away today. Do we need to just leave?"

Sirius Black looked directly at Ragnok. This man represented wealth of two important families, three if one counted the Grangers that were making money quickly.

Sirius handed over the memory of Hermione's experience. Ragnok howled in rage. Goldfist! He was proud of his healer though, that was a mighty swing. Well, good thing that wizard was dead. He would be in for the same treatment as Bellatrix if they had known what he planned.

It was time for Ragnok, along with his allies to review their own plans.

"Our spies say that everyone there has a dark mark. The detectors are off the scales. Four hundred and twenty eight at last count. Less than Saturday. But a good quarter of their human forces." Remus informed the goblin.

"We show a few muggle prisoners. But they can be rescued as part of the initial attack as they are in the basement. Our figures are off, but not by much. I concur." Ragnok nodded.

"Where do you want us?"

"We have prepared a place a safe distance away. Come with me Lord Black. I made this deal with Lord Potter. Please tell me that you are not trying to steal his money."

"What? No! Give me that truth stuff. Or I can swear on my magic. I wouldn't steal from my children. I didn't take a knut for raising Harry, and was entitled to a bit of gold from Potter vaults for doing so. He is my son. End of story. The Potter gold, and any money he earns is his. Wait. You aren't talking about Saturday. I mean, he's not getting his ten galleon a week allowance as a punishment. He hit me, you see."

Ragnok chuckled. "I had no idea that humans could be so amusing. No, I wasn't referring to his allowance. Never mind. Let us continue. You do know that these people are to be interrogated by your people first with our truth drugs, then we get to hold goblin trials for goblin crimes? No tears over a few heads? No, we are not stupid. They won't be put on display outside in London."

Sirius' look of dismay had been clearly read. "Capture, questions, goblin trials. Stasis if they are a threat but are innocent of goblin law. Obliviate and released if innocent of both goblin and wizard law. Dead if they committed theft or otherwise broke goblin law. I have no problems with that. More than fair."

"Let us go." Ragnok led them to the portkey site.

"Did you know that the foreman has been seen drinking heavily each day at lunch at the local pub? And two traffic incidents where he caused problems walking to the bus in the last six weeks?" Remus informed them.

"I owe Xeno. I do." Sirius said, as they were tugged away.

-oOo—oOo-

Hermione looked at the single red Spanish rose from the house where Harry proposed, and the small box of exclusive hand-dipped chocolates from the little shop near Green Lake in Seattle. The note on the confection reassured her that Darla went in disguise and he had stayed away from the school there.

She read the letter. Twice. She didn't know what to do.

After her talk with Katya, she realized that she wasn't being fair to Harry. His timing about asking for children could have been better, but Katya had pointed out that he was young, and had been raised with Ragnok as a sort of uncle. One that he really respected. Hermione had nodded agreement with her friend.

People were trying to kill him. Had been trying to kill him for a long time. She was just a tool to be used to hurt him.

The attack made it far too real. Before then, he had only used words. But they had had bodyguards. Nova had flamed her away from danger before. More than once.

Their safety system failed for the first time. Now Harry was paying for it. She was too. And their families.

The mind healer was encouraging her not to deny the pain. Not to deny the feelings. Feel the anger. Recognize it. But don't let emotion rule what you do in life. Don't let the anger destroy all that is good. Feel the anger. Let it boil, and vent it. She had a special pillow, a dart board, and a safe place to walk.

What she wanted was her husband. She wanted to cuddle her husband. Katya was right about another thing too. That she couldn't let this attack separate them forever.

But before she could fall asleep, there was a sudden hubble bubble downstairs, and Helga burst in, sending gnomes and elves scurrying to open the second infirmary and prepare beds. Something bad had happened.

-oOo—oOo—

The healers were hustled up the steps. Hermione gasped as she came out and saw her bloodied and bruised father-in-law. She grabbed her healing rune covered rocks.

"He's next. Volunteers are coming." Helga said. Christine was already working on the worst case. Hermione laid out the stones. Her less-than-perfect wand showed that he had internal bleeding in much of his core, and his organs were going into failure. She didn't waste time. In an emergency, she could heal without supervision. And Helga was right next to her, just in case.

"Tory. I don't care what he is doing. Get Abi to bring Harry here immediately. Neville too. Right now!"

"Help is here, oh no! DAD!"

"Harry. Focus on the stones. You and Neville have enough power to help me. Please. I need you."

That got his attention.

"Sanus Bellator. Focus. On the stones."

Nova was singing and shedding tears, helping as many as she could. Hermione started her chant as well. Neville and Harry were both powerful mages, and soon the stones were glowing very brightly. Sirius coughed blood. She kept chanting. Then there was a flash of gold. And the stones stopped. The man tried to sit up, took a deep breath, and exhaled. And collapsed on his pillow.

-oOo—oOo—

Fifteen minutes earlier.

"Is that all of them?" Remus asked. He looked at his watch. "I don't want to be down here when the twins' fireworks start going off."

"I'm getting an odd reading. I just wanted to find out what it was and…" Sirius held a rune covered small orb in his hand. The dark magic in it was nearly visible, touching it made him feel sick.

Remus looked at it. "Quickly! There should be two more!"

They dug fast, and found them. Sirius took them, shoving them in his bag and hit the portkey. But something went wrong. The explosions triggered a few minutes early and they both got hit hard with flying debris. They landed at headquarters and rolled like rag dolls in the entry.

They were not the only knights so injured. Two men would not be walking anytime soon. And one good looking knight caught a piece of shrapnel in his eye. Several had minor cuts, contusions. Some would need skele-gro before the night was out if Christine and Hermione had not been available.

For some reason though, despite all that, they didn't lose anyone. And none of their allies had any major injuries.

Sirius and Remus were the worse, and they were both back to reasonable health due to two unusual muggleborn healers that had a very special gift.

The ability to believe in love and magic and miracles.

-oOo—oOo—

Mad-eye missed his stump at times. He would emphasize words, express anger, and point. How did one point with a normal leg or thump properly?

"My lord Ragok. Sir."

"Ragnok."

"Ragnok. Sir. I and my small group do not have the stamina to question all four hundred of the prisoners tonight. Can we agree to either more help, or a reasonable number?"

"Drink this, humon." Goldfist shoved a potion in his hands.

Mad-eye considered the odds of fighting and surviving the current crowd. He then pondered goblin customs. This was not Renaissance Italy. If these people wanted him dead, they would challenge him, and he would likely die. Maybe taking some of them out even. But he would die. They would not poison him.

He drank the potion. "Spoiled milk, fetid pork and moldy bread combined. How refreshing!"

But he did feel far more awake.

"Thank you."

He tried to focus on questions of who was in charge, what were their plans, and so forth. Then he got word that Sirius and Remus had been critically injured. He wanted to return to headquarters, but the goblins wanted their chance at the scum. Fine.

He had a list of questions, a faithful elf scribe taking legible notes as opposed to his chicken scratch, and he was getting through them quickly.

"Tell me everything that you don't want Amelia Bones to know." Had to be one of the best questions he had ever come up with. Of course, it only worked due to the miracle goblin truth potion. They were solving thirty year old missing person cases, finding out all sorts of wonderful blackmail material on several of the highest place death eaters and finding the names of the supporter and sympathizers who were not marked but provided money, safe houses, land.

They had found no innocents yet. Except for a half dozen muggles. They were going to be obliviated and 'found' in the wreckage, just as soon as possible.

In the meantime, the goblins were questioning the people that he and the other interrogators were done with, and they were finding criminal after criminal as well, and finding names of more people to question.

There was an estimated one hundred thousand wizards, witches and their children living in the British Isles. And they had just nabbed some of the nastiest, darkest, foulest among them that lived.

Goblin executions were starting. Since the building was about to implode, the goblins were using all sorts of creative ways to bring justice to the death eaters. Some of the goblin warriors were bragging about their creativity. Alastor, battle-hardened auror that he was, fought nausea and did his duty.

All four hundred and so prisoners were questioned. The top leaders were kept alive for now, and the prisoners that were executed were made ready for transport.

There were a half dozen raw recruits whose only crime so far was to believe the hyperbole of the death eater values and had not yet done anything. They had not gone through their initiation yet, but doubtless soon would. They represented a problem to the aurors. It was decided to tag them with a muggle device that would allow them to be tracked without giving off a magical signal and watch where they went. They were obliviated of the trial.

After the building was brought down that night, those six and the obliviated muggles were the only survivors.

-oOo—oOo—

Hermione was tired now. She and Christine had shared out the work. Helga and Poppy took care of the minor injuries. Poppy had stopped by at the end of her day to check on Hermione, and walked into this! The healers all sat sipping drinks and eating a little snack. Poppy and Helga were asking questions about the method, and how it worked. Christine thought that she really should think about the process and write a how-to guide. She shuddered.

"Hermione. I do not enjoy research and writing. How would you like to write the book on how this is done? I would certainly be willing to contribute. But I can't write a letter without four or five interruptions." An elf popped in. "As is proven for me."

"Lily Belle is requesting story, my lady. And Dorea is getting hungry. Is you wanting Abi to be feeding her?" Abi queried.

Hermione smiled. "You should go. I'll watch Sirius."

Lady Black walked into the next room to kiss her husband's forehead.

"You did a good job with him. I was so focused on healing Remus, a much easier time this go round I assure you, that I didn't know he had been hurt."

"He should rest for a week. I'll send him home tomorrow morning." Helga said.

"If you want him to rest, he would be better here. Thank you." Christine said her goodbyes and left with the elf. She looked as if she was going to say something to Hermione about going to her bedroom alone, but the mind-healer wouldn't have her there without reason.

"Thank you for your help tonight love. I'm exhausted, but much happier." Hermione told Nova.

The large beautiful bird nuzzled her cheek, and the two dropped into peaceful sleep very quickly.

-oOo—oOo—

Harry had helped the healing of course, but had done so in confusion. How had his father come to be so seriously hurt?

When he found out that he and Remus had gone behind his back, and didn't allow him to participate in dealing with the death eaters that dared tried to hurt his wife he was furious! Now, for the second time in his life, he was banished from the infirmary due to his anger. He had wanted to spend the night with his wife, his magic rattling the windows. Helga told him his wife needed rest and sleep and he could visit her tomorrow.

He went from concerned and feeling guilty about his previous upset to adding a whole new level of rage!

How could his father betray him like that? Now the cryptic note that he got from Ragnok made since.

"Warrior to warrior, this one doesn't matter. It is the next one that matters. Let this be as your father wishes for now. I am and ever will be your friend."

He returned to Hogwarts a very unhappy wizard.

-oOo—oOo-

When the floo activated at what death eaters called the Dark Lord's palace, none could believe the news. A few raced out to check on the rumor.

There was so much rubble! There was a half-hearted attempt by a few in the know to retrieve the Dolus Orbs from the disaster. They were gone, just like the people in the building.

The death eater leaders wanted to go on a killing rampage when it was discovered that it was a muggle related accident. The stories of the drunk construction supervisor even made it to the Prophet. Someone had tried to actually investigate!

They couldn't of course go on said rampage, not without bringing down the wrath of goody-two-shoes like the United States or worse the ICW Chief Mugwump.

Those people needed to try to see the bigger picture here. Wizards had died! Pureblood wizards had died!

-oOo—oOo—

A/N Voldemort is turning up the heat. Warning, conflicts ahead!


	26. Chapter 26 - Family Day

Chapter 26 – Family Day

A/N – Thank you JKR. Thank you for letting us play with all of these wonderful characters you made. I'm glad that you understand your Dumbledore, because someone needs to.

-oOo—oOo—

Morning came with soft autumn light. Nova went to her friend's shoulder as she scanned the wizards. Sirius woke up, pulling the blankets higher. "Hermione? Where am I, oh, I know this place."

Helga came bustling in. "And how are you feeling? I hear that you and Remus tried a new career as pancakes last night."

"I didn't like it. I prefer just about anything to it, I tell you. How is he?"

"Fine. Evangeline took him home to rest. Christine thought it was quieter here for you. I want you resting for a week. Rest. Healing can restore much, but you need time too." The older healer responded.

"We have good news for you two and your high council. Unless my stuff was lost, there is something important in my satchel."

Hermione started to go retrieve his bag, but her companion stopped her making the worst hissing sounds.

'Great evil!' Nova warned as Hermione approached his pack. She swooped getting ready to flame it to protect her companion.

"Stop, Nova! Don't destroy those! The Unspeakables have the other six."

Hermione ran to Sirius and hugged him hard. "That's why! That's why he thought he could get away with it! No one should be able to! Thank you!"

"I'll send a note to the high council right away!" Helga exclaimed.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione said sincerely.

"I want you resting, now. Why don't you lay back down?" Helga admonished.

"There is a nice library here. Is there anything that you would like to read?" Hermione asked.

"The inside of my eyelids, my lady. I am so tired!" And he proved it by falling asleep.

-oOo—oOo—

Healer Hanson had just left. Hermione was looking at her uneaten tray. Couldn't she come after breakfast?

Then one of her favorite people showed up. It was Dora, in an official ICW cadet auror uniform.

"Auror Tonks, reporting for duty as ordered ma'am!"

"Dora!" Emma said, giving the witch a hug. Emma was taking the week rest of the week off. Dan was using a borrowed elf for help in the shop. Emma didn't know that Harry had bought two new elves. One to take care of Hermione and one to take care of them.

Hermione didn't know it either.

"What brings you here?" Hermione asked.

The girl lifted the lid off the tray of the uneaten breakfast. Hermione nodded at the girl's unspoken request. But she put it back down.

"Headquarters is furious! They don't know how they could have prevented the attack. If the Brits had just helped, it was one thing. But you're a citizen of Switzerland, officially, right?

"Yes. Well that and France. I had to give up the British citizenship before school started my first year. Something that Lord Black did for me to protect me. I was born in Lyon, France. My mother had been staying at my grandmother's house. I don't think I will be using a midwife, though. Mum was brave."

She squeezed her mother's hand.

"No. I was a hippie who was into natural this and that. Natural childbirth is just a misnomer for highly advanced torture without questions. For hours. I cannot recommend this for either one of you."

Dora shuddered. She couldn't resist temptation any more, and lifted the lid again. She stole her bacon. Family trait. It made Hermione smile.

"So, I am your official ICW bodyguard for today. No joking. Any time you want an escort, they will provide one. They request, and I have the letter here, that you continue your healing on Saturdays. They are offering you boatloads of galleons for restoration work. And, here's the kicker."

"They are fining the British Ministry of Magic a hundred thousand galleons for not taking action when you were kidnapped. After you healed them for free too! They get no help, nothing from the ICW until it is paid, and one hundred percent of that fine goes to you for treating one of their death eater aurors. It was his actions that led to you being hurt."

Having death eaters in custody was rather strong evidence of a crime. 'She went with them willingly'? Hah!

"Hermione! That is a fortune!" Emma hugged her.

"Etienne rescued me. And Malok. You and Christine were both there. You should get some of that. Evangeline too."

"Sorry for eavesdropping. I heard that last bit. No. We didn't pay nearly enough for a witch of your caliber. If they pay, please. Invest anything you would have shared with me in teaching this technique or whatever you want to do. But it is your money. I am taking the children on a field trip to a zoo today, and wanted to invite for you to come with us." Christine offered. Dorea was looking at Nova who was whirling her eyes at her.

"Mum took the day off to be with me." She responded, and focused on Emma. "If we can all go, I am fine with whatever you want to do. I want to spend it with you. What do you think?"

"I haven't been to the zoo in years! Sounds like fun." The former dentist smiled.

"Well, that sounds like I get to add three adults to my group. That is going to make it easier. It is Lily Belle's turn to choose. We are going to a lion retreat. They have all sorts of animals." She handed over a muggle color brochure.

The ladies looked at the colorful pictures and listed activities. Hermione started to ask about Etienne then frowned. No, she would not seek out his company. Dora would be more than sufficient bodyguard, especially in this group.

"Mum, you love giraffes. We can feed them. But what about an automobile?" The brochure pictured cars driving through roaming lions.

"I can drive. Wait, where is this?" Emma asked.

"Florida, United States. I was going to hire a professional driver so we could relax and enjoy. I will have Evangeline, you'll have Dora. Wait. Today is Tuesday. Charlie loves animals. I could invite him."

"You can if you wish, he could help. He'll just part of the mission ma'am. Keeping you lot safe."

"Fine, fine. I see Andi more now that we are back at the island. Your mum misses you, Dora." Christine added.

"It's so weird. I would see her Christmas, Easter, summer holidays for a few weeks when I was in school. I am actually home more for the odd day or two, but because we are so much further apart in terms of distance, she can't stand it."

"You won't understand until you have children. When my oldest left for Hogwarts, I thought that I was going to die. And I endured the Haunted Mansion for months. Just to be closer." Christine looked at her watch.

"Alright. We leave in thirty minutes. I'll floo Charlie, but you should let your boss know now. Send him a note where you are going and who is invited. The list might change, but we can update later." Christine was used to being in charge, and sent elves and minions, ie aurors scurrying to do her bidding.

"What about Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"He needs to rest, so me taking our lot away for the day is just what he needs. We'll see him at dinner.

-oOo—oOo—

Lady Black was making the final preparations, and talking to Helga.

Hermione whispered to Christine. "I think it is past four there now, how are we…Hi Xeno. Luna!"

Hermione ran to her best friend's arms. She started crying. "Luna."

"Hermione Potter. You are getting me wet with saline. You know that attracts flumdingers. Stop it." Her tone was chiding but the hug was warm and comforting.

"Right away. It is good to see you."

"It is good to be seen. Father has taken me from school to visit you and take you to see some sort of canines."

"Felines, my little cupcake. Though there might be some of the others too. Everyone ready to go?" Xeno asked. Charlie puffed in just in time. "Let's go!"

-oOo—oOo—

The group was in the luxury of a large passenger van with a professional American driver who understood how to drive with the steering wheel on the wrong side of the vehicle. It was little scary to go down roads on the wrong side as well, but as long as everyone did it wrong, it was alright.

Dora surreptitiously added so many safety charms to the vehicle it could have gone underwater and they would be fine. She kept a look out in front as Charlie did in back until they got there. Then there were a young couple, enjoying the zoo.

The first part was a drive-through to see lions and other predators from the safety of the vehicle. James was grateful that the big kitties looked well fed and said so.

Luna and Lily Belle were debating the best way to sketch the lounging lions. Xeno was sharing interesting facts about all of the creatures. Some of which were completely inappropriate for seven year old little girls that would ask questions later.

The second part held part park part zoo, so the van was dismissed. They would be travelling by elf from there, but the van driver didn't know that. They had removed most of the charms before it left. Charlie forgot one safety one that earn the driver a reward after a time. The group disembarked, and went to explore.

Charlus tried to act mature, but when he saw the lemurs jumping around he shouted out and got their attention, dragging Evangeline forward for a better look.

Hermione held her mum's hand and shared quiet conversation. She kept getting odd looks from Christine. She could tell the woman wanted to do verbal battle and defend her son. But she was a healer and could see that Hermione was not whole either.

Both women couldn't help but notice the happy families, the laughing children. Hermione thought about Harry's request of her. His timing had not been the best. And she had no right to be angry at Ragnok. If not for him, she might still be in their grips suffering…No! Focus on the here and now. The laughing children. She always wanted a large family. She might have romanticized it a bit, but with help, a large family was a dream that she could have.

She had planned to leave school after OWL's anyway. Was being pregnant at school that bad an idea? A warning to others about potion use? She rubbed her stomach. What did she want for herself? What did Harry want? A long purple tongue interrupted her thoughts. What does the giraffe want?

Hermione enjoyed sharing the giraffe kibble with the beast. It's very long, very purple tongue gave Luna a lick to her face and she was very happy about it. Xeno looked proud of her. She also got a baby giraffe to come up quite close to the group until its mum saw James trying to pet it.

It made the most startling noise of warning! Luna interpreted. "Darling, get away from that human, he may try to eat you."

Emma laughed, and took lots and lots of pictures.

When it was time to eat, Hermione invited them the Potter villa in Cocoa Beach. Elves showed up to pop them to the modest six bedroom six bath house. On the beach.

Hermione went to the kitchen and saw that elves had already completed food. They were just waiting for the guests. She directed the service, helped supervise the children's washing up. Wouldn't this be nice if these were her own? She sat at the head of the table. She offered Lady Black the honored foot position and put her mother at her right hand. The rest she allowed to sit where they chose.

"So, how do you like professional Quidditch Charlie?"

"Good days, bad days. I sure do appreciate your healing, Hermione. No scars. I thought that my career was over there for a minute."

Hermione covered her mouth. She was really having trouble eating.

"Sorry. Right. I love flying. I loved seeing all of the animals today. What was your favorite, James?"

"Hum, that's difficult. I liked the lemurs. Thanks for pointing those out Charlus. I liked the monkeys. I really like the elephants. Being able to really ride on one was awesome. What about you, Lily Belle?"

"I like the lions the best. I am going to be sketching those for a time. I like lions." She looked around.

"Mr. Xeno? Which did you like best?"

And so it continued. Light banter. Evangeline seemed a little uncomfortable around Hermione. Hermione tried to reassure her. The mind healer said that it was going to take time for everyone to process and go on.

Lady Potter thanked the staff for their service and thoughtfulness. She asked if they needed anything. The group took a walk together on the beach before returning to Geneva.

Hermione thanked Christine for including her and gave her a hug along with hugs to Harry's siblings before returning to the infirmary to possibly help and mostly think.

-oOo—oOo-

"Six! Six raw recruits is all that survived! And my Dolus Orbs are missing!"

The Dark Lord looked at his top lieutenants with anger. How he needed Bellatrix right now! He wanted to raze the muggle world to the bedrock of the island, and put every witch and wizard not his in a slave collar! How dare the muggles do this! Four hundred and thirty eight lost.

"Shall we destroy a muggle town in retaliation? How do you want us to respond to this attack?"

Tom pulled out the muggle news that had the best article. "Muggles make mistakes, have accidents. Well, when we are ready, we can show them that we can cause accidents too. But not right now. I don't want to tip our preparations too soon."

A wizard stopped at the door, seeing that there was a meeting. He bowed as he saw the leader look at him.

"Well, don't just stand there man, come in." The leader of the death eaters demanded.

After kneeling the man reported. "Part of the plan worked, my lord. His witch has been pulled out of the castle by her father. My son tells me that he is a powerful mage and a descendent of Slytherin as he spoke to a snake there in the hall. Two founders! The girl is related to two of them."

"Once you have one it is not uncommon to find two. They did have children together, and the children intermarried." One of the death eaters commented.

"Wait, what? Wasn't she killed in this?"

"I don't think so my lord. That, or it is a ruse to make us think that she is still alive."

"If she is alive, he's sending the girl to Beauxbatons, and keeping her away from Britain. And that mage was furious with Potter." The wizard continued, shooting death glares to the other.

"Daddy unhappy with the boy-who-lived. That is good. If she did live, I can't get to Potter's little French tart how I wanted. Oh, the plans ruined there! We never could kill her without terrible consequences but I had planned on something fun before returning her." The men shivered at his tone.

The Dark Lord paced the elegant floors of the dining room at Parkinson manor. This room had been turned into the central planning area. Maps, diagrams, and more decorated the walls that once had elegant art and portraits.

"I can't do anything about the muggles for the moment. I will send the father a note, I think. Killing my people. He was the one supposed to die! Let's bring his wife in. She's almost as pretty as the daughter after all." For those who preferred mutton over lamb, but even the younger wife was a little old for his tastes. Not his! Back!

Rumor that Bellatrix had managed to escape and that Harry Potter's mother-in-law earned the reward for the recapture of his favorite had reached his ears. Bringing pain and near death to the minion who had so done the deed. The Daily Prophet hadn't published a thing that was near the truth.

Where was his Bella? Only the ring that he had that showed her life force comforted him. She lived. Imprisoned somewhere, or she would be here.

It was nice, controlling the paper. It was now taking weekly pot-shots at Potter over various things, including salacious pictures of him with other women. Good to pour acid on an open wound, one of his favorite spells. Not his, his hosts. Get back down!

Too bad that Potter's wife had fled. For the best, since she was a healer. Well, they would make other arrangements for entertainment.

Madame Granger had an interesting day in store for her very soon.

-oOo—oOo-

That evening, after classes were done at Hogwarts, Harry returned to the infirmary.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Harry asked in a small voice. He eyed the phoenix warily. He had a few jungle frogs in a box, a special phoenix treat and bribe. He hoped that he would not be taken for a second dunk in the lake.

"Let's go somewhere else. Nova, keep watch here and call me if his condition changes. Please love." She had help heal a wounded wizard who was now asleep. He had been healed but was on potions to sleep and recuperate.

'Fine. If you mate starts tearing off your clothes, and I will drop him from a hundred feet this time.'

"Nova! Be good and stay here please."

Harry gulped and handed over the treats. She eyed them warily as though potioned.

And the couple went to Harry's room that he had at Headquarters.

-oOo—oOo—

Hermione looked around. It was her first time there. Now that Harry was going on missions, Hans had recently assigned him a room in the large headquarters mansion. It was wonderfully appointed, with a large oversized four poster bed with heavy crimson curtains, a private fireplace and comfortable chairs. There was a nice on-suite as well, no running down the hall for a loo here.

Harry was very subdued, but she knew that they had to talk. She listened.

"Hermione, I want first to say thank you for Dad. I know that Mum could have healed him too, but you did. There was a great feeling of love and family there in the room when we did that. We are connected, and I could feel that bond. Thank you so much. He looked really bad. I thought, but, well. Thanks."

He looked at his blue-black dragonhide boots and damped down anger. He wasn't angry at his wife!

"Hermione I did something stupid. I should have talked to you first, but I was still in panic mode after you being kidnapped. I dressed up as your dad would look as a wizard, using polyjuice, but I kept my power. I wasn't sure if it would work. But it did. And I kinda." He licked his lips. "I don't want to you to be hurt or vulnerable. I withdrew you from Hogwarts.

"Oh."

Hermione looked at him.

"We should have talked about it. Made the decision together. I am really sorry. I can undo it. I asked them to transfer your records to Beauxbatons. Since you were born in France, they probably had you on their roles as well as you getting an invite to Hogwarts. Everyone magical in Europe is invited to Hogwarts."

Hermione looked down. "I don't like Hogwarts. It's hard dealing with the snide comments from everyone all the time. And more than once, Nova has felt that we were in danger. She doesn't like being there at all and has wanted us to leave. I'm sorry about what she did. I really am. I wanted to cuddle you last night too. I don't mind being withdrawn from there. I don't."

"I don't want to play yo-yo though going back and forth there as a student. Poppy is my matron, but Helga likes me as well. I could apprentice with her I think. Where do we stay?"

Harry pulled out the drawing that Lily Belle made.

"As for sleeping arrangements, I thought that we could live here."

Hermione looked at the drawing that his sister had made based on what she had answered about her dream house. A miniature castle. It was adorable! This was it, or very close a dream house for her. And Harry was suggesting it for them! A few modifications and it would be perfect!

"Together, my love. Live here together. An elf could take me to school. And bring you there when you want to see me. I don't want to abandon my work with Mad-Eye and Frank and Alice right now as we know the final battle is going to be there. We are making all sorts of secret defenses around the castle. Implemented some of your ideas for defense. You are so brilliant!"

"You really do love me, don't you? And I love you. I wanted to ask you about having children after the battle, you know. I see your mother and baby Dorea. She still works, and helps when there are critical cases. And you would come home after class? Be with me part of the time at least."

"Yes. Daisy, come here please. Hermione, I don't want to take any of the elves away from Mum right now. Zeb reassures me that he can handle an extra cow and a few chickens. But Daisy will be taking care of you and the house."

"Wait, you bought me a slave! Daisy, do you want to be a free elf that just works for me? Earns money?" Hermione asked.

Daisy had great tears in her eyes. Master Harry had warned her about this. But it still hurt. "I is proud to be part of the great Harry Potter sir's family. He is saying that any of his elves be free when they is wanting it. I is being hard working and helpful. You is being healer. Please don't send me away because I is an elf and not wizard and I is honoring elf custom and not muggle ways. I is not a muggle mistress." Harry smiled at her. They had practiced this. It was all true, but hard for the elf to speak her mind.

Hermione thought about it. If a person wanted to be where they were, was it the kind of slavery that should be fought against? This strongly went against her moral code.

"Alright." She dug into her bag, and got out her Gringott's purse. "Here is twenty galleons as an initial allowance. Harry gets ten galleons a week from his father, but you are going to be doing far more. How about fifteen galleons? Or do you want more?" Hermione created a little pouch for the coins.

The elf looked at the money as though Hermione had just handed her a fortune. Elves had been a sore spot, one that she had decided not to fight about since he had inherited them. Daisy was different. She was purchased, like a table or chair, to be part of the house. This was hard on them both.

"This is far too much! I keep in bag, and share with family."

"It is yours to do with as you like. Daisy, I want you to be happy. Are you? Happy to be here?"

"Yes Mistress 'Mione. Daisy is happy to be serving healer lady. Any elf happy to be part of the Great Harry Potter sir's family, Mistress. And Daisy is happy to be chosen to be being here."

"Welcome to the family Daisy. Do you like babies?" Hermione asked.

All day Hermione had been thinking about Harry's request and his apology letter. The trip with the children. She could see herself doing that sort of thing with her own family. And she did want children. She did love her husband.

Harry perked up at this, and looked into his wife's eyes with his heart in his throat.

"I is loving babies!"

"That is good to hear. Harry and I are going to build a new house. I think that it is time to start working on building our family."

As Daisy clapped, Harry lifted his wife into a huge hug and swung her around the room. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I will try to be as good a father as I can. I promise!"

"Daisy, can you please fetch me the potion that I left in my room at home? Blue bottle? Thank you." Harry was beaming. His magic wrapped around her warm and snug.

'Nova! I want this. Are you going to interfere?'

'If you are content, I am.' The phoenix began a special croon, and all in the infirmary were cheered and brightened by it.

The bottle was fetched as flowers were conjured. Hermione was tired, it had been a busy day. But her husband pulled out a poem. Daisy was sent to the infirmary to help there after a hug of welcome from her mistress. Harry had written this long before, but read it to her now.

 _'The little boy saw the little girl, but his soul, timeless and eternal recognized the soul in her for what it was. And rejoiced. He loved her from that day, that hour that minute. And waited. Waited for the time that the magic of love could multiply. When one plus one would be three. When the love of man for woman would lift the veil of eternity, and bring to the earth another soul, eternal and timeless, to be part of the family forever. Love cannot be vanquished by death. To be together forever._

 _'Come now, witch or wizard, and join our family. Be loved by father and mother. We have loved you before we have seen you, and want to welcome you home.'_

The two entwined hands, the potion drunk that would cancel out all magic to prevent birth, and would encourage it. And with pure love they started the work of building the next generation of Potters.

-oOo—oOo—

The next morning, Healer Hanson couldn't find her charge. She saw the phoenix, watching over the sleeping Sirius, and another knight, so knew that she had to be nearby.

"Can you please let your companion know that I was looking for her? I'll go on to my next patient. I'll return in an hour or so."

Nova made a funny noise. The healers here usually treated her with the respect due an eternal creature. Not this chick as her bondmate was upset often after treatments. Who did this healer this she was? She was not a secretary bird!

Hermione came into the room. She was happy. Good. Maybe she would eat her breakfast today, which was waiting for her.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked his daughter-in-law, who blushed red at that.

"In his room. He wanted to check on you before returning to school. Says he has a memory that he got from Daphne that he wants to show us."

"Thank you for taking good care of me." The man said sincerely.

"Thank you for finding the orbs. Helga told me that someone from the high council picked them up yesterday afternoon. Xeno went with them. It makes me feel better that those are found." Hermione laid her head down on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around him.

"Hey, Dad! Don't you have enough witches chasing you? You have to steal mine?"

"Just borrowing for a hug. She was pleased to find out that we recovered what is reputed to be the last of the deception orbs."

"Great! Way to go! The downside of this is another boring meeting with the High Council of healers. Xeno and Algernon are great, but those guys are not my favorites. I do need to meet with them about Malok's request though." Harry stopped and looked into his eyes. "Are you really OK?"

Despite being angry with him, he was still his father. He needed him. Emotions were high.

Emma walked in with that, and asked Hermione to go to the shop with her. Xandra was escorting them today. She had an odd look on her face so the young healer gave a lingering kiss to her husband goodbye, and they made plans to meet after classes were over, even if it got him in trouble with Olaf.

"It's going to be alright, you'll see." Helga said.

Only it really wouldn't be.

-oOo—oOo—

Emma decided that it would be best to talk away from the bustle of headquarters. Xandra smiled at the lovely woman. Xandra had a much better childhood than Katya did, but both witches really liked Emma. Down to earth. Good person.

For Katya, Emma was the first mother figure that she had ever had.

Emma pulled out a note. Hermione pulled out her knitting. She was working on it every chance she got, not just sitting idle.

"I'm glad that you are here Xandra. Hermione, I would like to include her in reading this to you. We all trust one another. Xandra is not a gossip, nor is Katya."

"Well, Katya isn't. I talk more than she does sometimes when I should not, but not about clan secrets."

Emma nodded. No, this needed to be public, at least in their group.

 _'Dear Emma. How can I ever repay your kindness to me the last few weeks? For the first time in my life, I have felt the feeling of family. When I first met your daughter, I was drawn to her. Then she healed me. It was only after I had nourished my feelings for her, allowed them to bloom that I found out that she was married.'_

 _'I am Chevalier! I do not try to win the heart of married women! This is not who I am or ever will be.'_

 _'I carried your injured daughter in my arms for a moment in time, and I knew that I had to get away. How can I explain the deep regret that I did not meet her first? That it was not my family that contracted for this wonderful girl?'_

 _'I will always cherish your family. You helped me when my future was uncertain. Your daughter gave me back my life. I wish you and your family well.'_

 _'I give to you the gold I was given as reward for rescuing your daughter. I could never take gold for what my heart demanded that I do! Please, use this to provide a protector for her. If you ever more, please leave me a note at Gringott's.'_

 _'You have done more for me than you will ever know.'_

 _'Etienne Arseneau'_

 _'PS Please give my regrets to your daughter that I could not say goodbye properly. It is unseemly for a man to shed the tears covered in heart's blood.'_

"He never uses your name, Hermione. Oh, that man loves you! And is so honorable! Oh, that is so sad, so sweet!" Xandra had tears in her eyes.

Hermione looked at her cloak. He was a relative! Oh my! How did she deserve the love of not one good man but two such men? But she could not clone herself, or split herself in two. She read the letter, dropping a tear or two in the process. She would always cherish as her protector.

Xandra hugged Hermione. Word was spreading about the attack. Etienne's leaving had to hurt.

Emma looked at Xandra. "So, how does someone contract for a bodyguard, a person like Evangeline?"

The knight smiled. "I know a witch that lost her leg fighting and had to retire. I think that if Hermione healed her that…"

The ward alarms went off, and two black robed death eaters were on the ground just outside the front door of the shop. More crowded behind them though.

"Down!" Xandra called, seeing a hex bounce off the protected windows. She hit the screamer on her badge and looked around. Emma was quickly armed, Hermione had her backup wand in hand as well. Just as another started to come in, making it through the wards, Xandra did a terrifying war cry and had him spinning and unconscious in a second. His spell hit the shelf behind her shattering bottles, their essential fluid flowing and ruining other stock.

Three more came through the door, spells in a variety of colors blazing. Hermione built a sudden wall in front of them and watched as hexes were deflected, breaking off bits of wall, turning it into dangerous shrapnel. Xandra and Emma used the holes to aim outgoing spells. Xandra soon had two on the ground, followed briefly by the third. Emma had stunned him!

The men shouted to one another in German. Two more men moved in. Xandra sent a chain of blasting and stunning spells, and the men in the street who had been trying to bring down the wards swore loudly, and portkeyed away as aurors responded to the call for help.

The shop was quiet, the women's loud breathing and dripping of ruined potions all that could be heard for a time. Nova flamed in. She had been on the other side of the world, in the middle of something important when this happened. She had failed Hermione again!

'We're fine, love. Fine. Look, I had protection!'

Five death eaters were down in the shop and two outside. Katya came running in and shared a brief but sweet kiss with her fiancée making sure that she was alright while others were taking care of the prisoners. She then gave Emma a big hug as well. Xandra had been grazed by a hex, and should be checked but she was alright. Hermione and Emma had minor scrapes from flying bits of glass and so forth from the fighting.

Ivan shook his head. "We should think about giving you a badge Emma. You have captured more death eaters than most aurors ever see!"

"That's because of my son, and for that I apologize. Wonder why the wards failed?" Sirius asked.

"You're supposed to be resting, sir!" Hermione reminded him. He obediently leaned up against the side of the shop and took out his auror notepad. Men!

Gnomes from Gnobody Gnoes were spilling out of their shop and clearly wondering the same thing. Running scans and chattering in their native tongues. Some of them started going through the pockets of wizards on the ground before they could be stopped.

"You're hurt!" Harry called, running in the door. He had been in class when the screamer went off, so it had taken some time to get there without being able to go by phoenix. He had his wand out ready to do battle to defend his mate. Unfortunately, all of the enemies were down or gone.

"Just a chunk of conjured wall. It grazed me." Blood was making its track down her cheek. "I'm ok love. Truly."

"Dad, please? Can't we find the one that hurt her? Just give him to me? Malok has this talent, you're always encouraging us in art, and I want to learn it! Filius did the basilisk for me but he didn't show me how! He just did it and gave it to me!"

Hermione covered her mouth, feeling suddenly sick.

"Sorry love. Tory! Infirmary please!"

Sirius stopped him. "Remus just mirrored me. Take her to the ICW Infirmary. I'll be right there. I'll bring Dan and Emma. Stay there until I come, son!"

"OK, Tory, correction. ICW Infirmary, and step in it."

"Love, I think you meant, step on it."

"Did you see the way that Nova is looking at me? I said it right."

Nova rolled her eyes. She had best make up with him soon or he would be doing that all of the time. She had been on a mission!

The three of them had disappeared with a disappointed phoenix following close behind.

Katya was confused. "Sirius, what did Harry mean? About the death eater?"

"He was joking. Bad joke. He said that he wanted to behead then preserve the head of the death eater that hurt Hermione. He's having a bad week. Xandra, you were onsite, so these will be your arrests. Emma, you should have a healer look at you. Where's Dan?"

"With a supplier down the lane. I know that he and Harry are mad at the twins, but the wands work! And that makes three death eaters taken with them."

The ladies looked at each other. "We'll see what is going on with them. What they know. Trust us." Katya looked at her watch. Speaking of which, it was nearly time for her to be leaving for the meeting with Charlie.

"I do. And thank you for saving me. I don't know what they wanted, but I don't think it was a sleeping potion." Emma said sincerely.

Sirius called for Lenny. The elf looked around. Spells had made the shop a shambles. His eyes went bright.

"Mistress Emma, may Lenny and his mate help you with cleaning up your shop? Please?"

-oOo—oOo—

"Dolus Orbs? That is what these are called?" Cathan Edwards asked. He was chief of the High Council of Healers, had been born when Victoria was still on the throne, and had lived to see many, many miracles in the world. But he had never seen or felt anything as evil as these.

"Yes sir. The death eater knew how to use them too. Apparently these used to belong to Severus Snape who had them at the potion lab in Malfoy Manor. They were taken into custody by ministry aurors at the time of Lord Malfoy's death. They were found in the rubble of the building that collapsed that was full of death eaters." Remus Lupin informed him. He was supposed to be resting too, but found the items in question. He helped interrogate some of the new prisoners that had been kept. The ones that were far too dangerous to release.

"Yes, the one that collapsed a few days after Lady Potter was kidnapped and held in that same building. Only a British wizard would believe that was a coincidence."

Remus coughed. And tried not to look guilty.

"How many innocents died in that accident?" The healer demanded, not liking this man suddenly.

"None sir. But please, don't betray…"

The man held up a hand. "I am not judge or jury here of anything except healing matters. I don't want the Dolus Orbs kept or stored! I will be speaking to your Unspeakables about the other six. These nine orbs have been the stuff of nightmares for us. I don't know where Albus Dumbledore found them, but they need to be destroyed! As for you."

The old healer scanned the man before him. "I don't know if Christine Black knows what she did here. I find nothing to indicate that you ever had lycanthropy. That lady is a jewel, as is Lady Potter. If that girl had been killed, the loss to wizard kind would have been catastrophic. And I think that certain higher powers knew that. Her phoenix is no coincidence either."

"No sir, we don't think so either. Harry Potter is a powerful mage sir, and his lady, well, let's just say that they are a good match. Did you get the letter from Hermione asking about sharing this procedure with the goblins?

"I did and I knew that this subject would likely come up. I want to meet with this Malok myself. Goblin and humans have different ways. I don't want to start a war if this doesn't work for them or works in an odd way. I need to go check on some of her recent work. Then I want to talk to Lord Potter."

"I will take you to the infirmary at ICW headquarters, sir."

-oOo—oOo—

Helga was tut-tutting over death eaters in Geneva. The ICW needed to do something. She had Hermione's minor wounds healed quickly. It was the emotional ones that she worried about more.

Harry thought it was time for the Grangers to close shop, just for a time, and move behind more powerful wards. Voldemort was targeting his family, and this was twice! Twice in one week that his minions had hurt his beloved. He needed to talk to Death about this situation soon. But right now, his lady needed him!

The High Chancellor, as he was called, marched into the room. Hermione didn't know the proper greeting so curtseyed. He took her hand.

"It is not often that an apprentice comes to my attention in a good way. I won't mention anyone recently censured by name, but the stories I could tell could keep men stronger than Lord Potter from eating for a week. Now. Can you please show me some of your latest work, Apprentice?" He mentioned a name of an auror that she had recently healed. The knight injured just recently. He was summoned to the infirmary.

"As you can see, the eye is restored to full function…" Hermione began.

"Eye? I didn't hear about that? I was here about his arm." Cathan Edwards asked confusedly.

"The arm is doing well. He was injured a few days ago and lost his eye. If you would like to see for yourself."

The High Chancellor and his people waved wands and asked him all sorts of intensely personal questions that had the wizard blushing and Harry leaving the room. Hermione stayed trying to wear the look of a cool, calm, unemotional healer like Helga looked most of the time.

"Trying to outdo that great Brit auror, huh? Well lad, I would suggest resting for a time. And watching out for death eaters." He turned to Hermione. "So they had Dolus Orbs. Heh. I will talk to others. I think that I am about to reduce the level of healing offered to marked death eaters over this."

Hermione paled. "Won't that lead to others being kidnapped?" She covered her mouth in embarrassment for speaking out in front of him though.

"This Voldemort won't be the first terrorist we've had to deal with. Only the first with a proven way around the oath. No, he will pay a hefty fine for hurting you, and until he does, neither him nor any of his minions will be healed. And healers the world over will have to follow that ruling. Remember your own oath as you stepped up to become a healer. 'Refusing care only when ordered to by the High Chancellor for the good of all. Evil breeds evil. We are under no oath to heal those who harm us.'"

"I remember sir. I didn't understand it completely, and asked Poppy about it. She smiled at me, and said she and others like her took care of certain situations. But she wouldn't explain more. So, we withhold care from death eaters?"

"And the Oath will be enforced. Don't be afraid to speak the truth to me, young apprentice. Or ask questions. Now, I have three hours until my next meeting. Teach me how to use these magic rocks that I have heard so much about.

She looked at him. "Sir, do you believe in the power of love? Of clan? Of family?"

He smiled. "I do."

"Good. Without that and magic, this type of healing is not possible. Now. I am going to ask you some of the same questions that Christine asked me when I was first curious about her healing. I was eleven, almost twelve I think. This is what she said…"

-oOo—oOo—

Charlie handed over the tickets to Katya without a qualm.

"Thanks so much! Xandra and I are really looking forward to cheering you. And extras to bring friends? That is so kind of you!" They were going to be needing those two seats.

The handsome seeker smiled at that. He might be firmly committed to Dora, but he was still alive. He could appreciate their beauty and their show of support for him.

"Dora's welcome to join us too if she can." Katya added.

The seeker blushed at that. "She can't. Sorry." Which Katya knew already. Conflict of interest wasn't strong enough term if they had had to include the pink haired girl.

"You don't mind my father being there? He and my family will be sitting quite close by."

"Not at all. We are going to be having our eyes on the goal, sweetie. Don't worry!" She touched his face with her hand.

Now if he took her words to mean the quidditch pitch, was that her fault? She and Xandra were going to be questioning the twins right in front of their father. Special drinks, special treats.

Which boy was going to turn down an invite to sit with them after all?

She hoped that there was a just a terrible, terrible mix up, and the twins were innocent.

If not, and that group finds out that the twins were responsible for nearly getting Harry's wife ravaged by not just one but multiple death eaters? Minors or not, she wasn't sure that they would live to face trial. They had made wands for the knights! And helped Remus! Made traps for around Potter Manor, well the fake one. It made no sense! And if they were guilty, then why had they made potions for death eaters? Why?

-oOo—oOo—

At first, Harry was opposed to the interruption. His wife had just been attacked! But she was safe, Dan and Emma were safe, and they were watching Hermione try to teach others this skill. But her face was so animated, wasn't it better for her to focus on this than what happened?

Hermione's parents watched in fascination. This was far, far different than any doctoring they knew. Emma in particular was fascinated by the process. Her hands tingled. She wanted to try this someday.

Could the twins make her a healing wand?

"But what about the potions?" Cathan demanded. "You never used a single potion!"

Only one of the healers with him had been able to grasp the technique. When an auror with a torn ligament in his ankle came in, the witch from Chicago offered to heal it using the stones. With the help of those around her she did it, and she glowed in joy. Before nearly fainting. She didn't have the same power level as Hermione or Christine. Her new elf Daisy, trying to be helpful, offered snacks all around.

Hermione didn't want to hand over the rough draft of the book she had just started to write. It was just an outline, the steps. She did show them to the one high councilor that understood the process, and she agreed that the steps were right. Christine had already seen and approved the list.

"My lord, I will put together a book or booklet on this procedure, and try to answer those questions that you have." Hermione suggested.

"In the meantime, now that you have withdrawn from school, I want you to come to Chicago soon. Apprentice healers with powers to restore lost limbs. Next, you will be raising the dead. Come, and teach these things! We will provide security for you." Cathan Edwards demanded.

"As you wish. Please give me some time? At least until after Christmas to finish the book, sir?" Hermione begged. He never noticed her blush on his resurrection comment.

"Fine. January fifteenth. Plan on a two hour presentation. Add another hour for questions. Then, we'll have a few select volunteers come up and try to learn this. We'll need to buy some of the stones too."

"Those I did not invent, but were purchased from a private party. I am sorry to say that he refuses to release the license and they are very expensive."

"How expensive?"

"Four thousand for the set." That is the price that Helga and Evangeline had worked out for the rune stones that Remus made. He would have charged fifty, and had no legacy to hand down to their future children, or so the pretty auror argued.

"And unless you lose them, they last forever? That is not expensive young lady. Not for this."

"I will give you the contact information, and a request that they be prepared for incoming orders."

"Very good. Continue your work, my lady. We will be watching your seminar with great interest. And thank you." Cathan then went to find Lord Potter. He wanted to talk to him before implementing the idea he had. No reason to ambush the boy.

Christine Black swept in a few minutes later, Dorea in arms and James holding her left hand.

"I came, sorry it took so long, but…" she started to say.

Helga laughed. "We wanted to ask a quick question. Let me guess. You have been popping out so much, there was a riot with you trying to leave now?"

James held out a hand as though it held a wand. "No one is kidnapping Mum with me around!" He said firmly. The strong magical aura of the boy could not be denied. Here was another mage in the making.

They had tried to keep things from the children, but someone had talked. Small group.

Harry walked up and put his arm around his brother. "Maybe we should think about getting you and Charlus practice wands early. It doesn't matter who you are or how old they are if they have ways of getting around the oath, does it?"

"Practice wands? Can I get in on this, Harry?" Emma asked.

He shrugged. Why not? They had to pick up Hermione's wand on Friday. They could all go together. Order practice wands for Emma and the children, make sure that Hermione's wand worked and didn't just sprout flowers.

The ICW infirmary was crowded with chitchatting aurors. Cathan Edwards wanted to talk to Lord Potter about Hermione, other people were shouting about the attacks, and they made quite the hubble-bubble. Hermione cast Sonorus on herself.

"All of those wishing to donate blood to be put into stasis, please stay. All others, please make your way elsewhere. Thank you."

She conjured extra-large needles and started approaching the loudest aurors. The infirmary was suddenly clear of helpers and all but one knight who was talking to the head of the high council on the opposite side of the room in a privacy bubble.

Helga and Christine were looking at Hermione with love and wonder. And giving her back pats while laughing softly.

-oOo—oOo—

Poppy Pomfrey wasn't surprised, just disappointed. She handed over the responsibility of training Hermione Potter with a tinge of sadness. She had seen the potential in her long ago and watched her grow up.

But right now, Scotland was not a safe place to be with her last name.

Poppy was sad to turn over her apprenticeship to someone else, and was surprised to find out that it was not Helga taking over, but Cathan Edwards himself! They had worked out the schedule, and she would be working with him learning traditional methods as well as her using this new type of healing magic that had not yet been named.

-oOo—oOo—

The captured death eaters fought the auror special, fought regular veritaserum, but the goblin potion worked like a dream. Moldy wanted to punish the foreigner M. Granger for removing Hermione from his reach by kidnapping and hurting his wife. The brutality of these people! The plan for Emma was similar to the original one for Hermione. And Hermione's crime was to be associated with Harry Potter. So of course she was going to be used, tortured, only Emma would have likely been killed. Just to hurt him. It would have, just the thought of it had.

But they would pay for that pain with their own heart's blood now.

Harry was grateful for Hans' advice on building the house. Even now, cleaver gnomes were working on their home. The basement was going to include a large practice area and other secret rooms that most people didn't have, but the goblins would be working on those. At cost.

And lots of secret passages and hidden rooms. It was going to be a wonderful house!

One of the death eaters was tagged with the same muggle tracker that they had used on the recruits that had been released. This minion was higher placed, and would be connected to higher leadership. He was left stunned, as though he had been hurt in the battle and managed to escape a ways down a dark alley before passing out. He was put there only fifteen minutes after the failed attack, and the only one that they captured that the aurors released.

His device showed precisely where he went afterwards too. And it continued to work, showing his location even after his death.

The dark lord had not taken the news of the raid well. He wanted Emma Granger and the man had failed him for the last time.

And the next time he tried to kidnap Harry Potter's wife, it was going to be a lot more difficult. There was a new witch coming to town.

-oOo—oOo—

Ekaterina looked around the ballroom of the ICW headquarters.

"Can you please tell me what I am doing here Xandra? I had heard you had joined the aurors here, but the cold weather makes my leg hurt very badly. Not that it is bad to visit. You are still as beautiful as ever." Her accent tickled Xandra's ear, but she didn't flirt back.

Ekaterina, or Kat to her friends was a lovely witch. She had a Russian accent, was tall and wore a fur hat that looked like it came from something dangerous that she killed herself. Aurors around her felt targeted when she watched them, and she saw everything.

She had been fighting veela slavers when a cutting hex had severed three fourths of her left leg, ending her career with the Valkyries.

"I know a lady who needs a bodyguard. A good one. And you are one of the best witches I ever fought with. The duty isn't bad, she mostly goes to school, but she'll need security when out of wards.

"She'll pay two thousand a month, free room and board and travel. Use of an elf, you certainly won't be doing your own cooking or laundry. Private quarters."

"Does she know about my condition?" Kat looked at her less than perfect prosthesis.

"That is the recruiting bonus, my friend. She heals you. Makes you whole. As long as you agree to a year stint. You leave before then, you pay normal fee for healing. Not the Russian way! She won't have someone hack off your leg, calm down!" Xandra said seeing the woman start to panic.

"Don't you mean provide healing, darling?"

"Doing the healing herself. Lady Potter, Kat. She's looking for a bodyguard for when she's here healing and has to go shopping and such. Death eaters want to use her. It's disgusting. I'll share a memory with you if you promise not to say where you found the information, but I feel that it is need to know before you agree to take this job. If they catch you, your death won't be pretty."

The woman spat. "Death eaters? They come to Dumstrang and recruit. Promise gold. Lies. My brother looked into it a bit. He didn't join, but several of his friends have. Many of them are dead now. Their families didn't get a knut."

Xandra nodded. "I've been with my people a long time now. These are good people."

"Can she really cure me?"

"Yes. She has power, but her healing is unique. You'll see. I've helped her many times. She's saved my Katya twice. She's a jewel. She can restore your leg. And would do so, even if you are afraid of being her bodyguard and won't take the job. She wants you to know the danger upfront. And Harry, her husband, wants you to know that if you are attacked, and they pull the same stunt of blasting her phoenix, your job is not to fight death eaters but get her to safety, preferably with her phoenix companion. Can you do that? Are you interested at all?"

"Has she really raised the dead?" It was rumors about wizards she had heard. Not goblins.

Xandra smiled. "People near death have been saved."

"I have to try. Snow and partial legs are not a good combination. I have fallen again and again and again. And I miss dancing."

"No flirting with the family!"

"Xandra! I am a professional. We are headed to a school. Beauxbatons? If I flirt with anyone, it will be a professor on my off hours. I am no deviant. I will not chase children."

"No drinking around them either. You want a nip off duty, fine. We rarely get drunk here."

She nodded to that, it was smart, and agreed to the rule.

"No gossiping about family business to the press. One word, and you'll be gone."

She nodded again. High profile celebrities would have pick of the cream of security. She recognized the opportunity here.

"Any questions?" Xandra asked.

"If I see a veela slaver, can I kill him?"

"Of course. I'm not a barbarian." Xandra purred, then stopped. She was getting married! Old crushes could sneak up on a person unawares. She hadn't thought about Ekaterina in a long time. She smiled. But it was good to be able to do a favor for an old crush.

"These are good people? The papers imply not so nice things."

"They are not perfect. We are not a perfect family. We fight, argue. But we also sing and laugh and play. Not once did anyone say anything about me and Katya and Ramon. Maybe a bit of teasing, but nothing out of line. Not in the family."

"Are there any single people around?" Ekaterina purred.

"You won't be lonely unless you want to be if you don't mind a wizard. There aren't a lot of single witches though."

The woman shook her head. The job paid extremely well, clearly had good benefits. Now, the biggest question. If she was putting her life on the line, she had to know. "Alright. Is she worth it?"

This was the question that every good security person should ask.

"I would die for either of them. I will fight with her husband."

Ekaterina looked at her former warrior in arms for a long moment. Did she want to spend the rest of her life in a shop? She could be healed, and hunt slavers again. No, there was something in Xandra's eyes. A year contract wasn't that long. And so much gold! With room and board thrown in, after the year, she would have enough for a nice house of her own. Besides, this was a chance to do what she loved.

"I'll do it."

And arrangements were made for her interview with Hans, and if all went well, Ekaterina was to start as soon as possible. In the meantime, she would get help herself in the form of healing at ICW headquarters on the marrow.

-oOo—oOo—

Christine and Lily Belle were at Pirate's Cove for a girl's day out. Abi was watching Dorea in a private room at the resort. Other than time out for nursing and so forth though, it was attention for Lily Belle day.

The rest of the Black family crowded into Noel's wand shop. Charlus and James' eager faces were bright and happy. Emma was there with her mother, Hermione holding her hand in support.

The boys were easy to fit magical wood and cores to, and Noel made good notes. Emma was drawn to the ebony wood, but none of the cores seemed to grow warm or respond or anything. Nova flew over to Emma's shoulder, rubbed her cheek, and plucked a feather for her.

Emma offered it to the wandmaker, who then had her close her eyes, and try the test again. This time she felt it! She picked the feather. They did it twice more to be sure, but she chose the feather every time.

The wands were promised to be ready in a week, so the family would return.

Hermione was very happy with the feel of her new wand and safely stored the backup in her kit.

Harry paused at the front of the shop and turned to the shop owner. "Thank you for making my wife happy. We've had some difficult times recently. Thank you."

The man beamed. Just in case she needed it, he made not one but two more backup wands and sent them to Harry. They had elegant inlay work in one, the other was carved with delicate runes.

 _'For you to give your lady wife at Yule. With gratitude for what you are doing, what you are both doing. Noel.'_

-oOo—oOo-

The terrible week was finally over!

Harry had Daisy bring them to Evangeline's small home in the village that Harry had rented from her and Remus.

After everything that had happened, Evangeline felt guilty about inheriting the cottage so never used it. Harry offered to buy it as a guest home for when the Grangers or others visited, but Hans didn't like that idea. He wouldn't mind it if the Grangers lived there permanently. Hans wanted a tight control of who came to the mountains. Filius Flitwick and Ragnok were two of the goblins allowed to come and go. The other goblins were workers who were working with no knowledge of where they were.

So Harry rented the cabin, and brought his wife there. They had no room for animals, but it wouldn't be long before their own house was ready. He just wanted a quiet place to talk and think.

Hans told him that the battle preparations on both sides were heating up. Harry thought about how a dozen knights had reduced Voldemort's forces so easily and wished that they could use goblin help to infiltrate the manor where they had tracked that death eater to.

He knew it was a matter of time that they would figure out a way in. Right now, no one without a dark mark was getting past the wards on the manor.

There was a knock on the door. Harry's wand was in his hand, but it was just Dora. Harry invited her in, and his cousin saw the roaring fireplace, the little table with wizard's chess and the soft rug that Hermione scrambled off of to give her a hug.

There was a comfy sofa nearby and side chairs, so they sat as Daisy brought refreshments.

"Look! Look! I wanted to be able to share with you both the news."

In her hand was an ICW badge.

"I thought that training was a full year?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, I think that Hans pulled strings. I was taken out of the normal training room with a few others. We were all tested intensely. Two of us were given these. I am assigned to be bodyguard for Hermione for tomorrow."

"Wait, what? No way! They expect her to go on healing at the same place where everyone in Britain knows where she is going to be, and they have one bodyguard? No offense, cuz, because I do know that you are one scary witch, but this is my Hermione."

Harry didn't mind her being there the other day as it was random and she was surrounded by aurors. This was different! The Saturday morning healing was a planned, weekly event!

"Did I say that I was going to be her only bodyguard? I did not. Remus' little device may not have found the dark lord, but it does work to detect dark marks. Everyone coming into headquarters will be scanned. She will have a squad of guards while there. And a squad following her shopping afterwards. Only it won't be Hermione shopping. Nova, how do you feel about riding on my shoulder for an hour?"

"A decoy. Hermione returns here, and you wear her face. I don't like it. You are family too, and these guys are monsters. If they catch you…" Harry shuddered. "No! No, does Hans know about this?""

"Charlie is playing. Anyone who knows me knows that I will try to go to his game. Come on Harry! Are you going to stop the healing of hundreds of good people over this?"

Harry looked as though he would let Britain burn before risking his wife. But he said nothing. Harry turned to the pale and quiet Hermione.

"You don't have to do this!" Harry insisted.

"I know. And the death eaters win again. Amelia wrote me. She is trying to use this to at least and the attack on her own home to get death eaters out of her ranks, but it is going slow." Hermione said in a soft voice.

"We could at least let her know about the ones that show up as death eaters now, couldn't we?"

Hermione chewed on her lip. She still had things to do too.

"Daisy!" She called.

"Yes, my lady?" Hermione did not like being called mistress, but she was no longer a fighter.

"Can we have dinner please? And thank you for your help."

The elf popped away with a smile.

"Dora, I am terrified of going back there at the regular time. I see a large man at grabbing me, threatening me. I haven't heard back from the investigators. I don't want to end my healing career due to fear. Christine has spent as much time at the ICW infirmary as headquarters. The aurors there know how to help with healing. Nova will be with me. You'll be there."

"As well as a secret weapon, if you agree."

Dora held a small kit in her hand. Harry smacked his head.

"I am not a dog!" Hermione started to object.

"No, you are far more valuable than anything in the known world to me. All of the knights are getting this, my sibs, everyone in the village. Me included." He pulled off his left boot and showed her the small bump near his ankle. Sirius had done Christine when she was unconscious. No need to give her yet another worry.

Dora tangled the kit.

"Fine, fine. Arrf." Hermione said, and took off her own left boot.

Magic couldn't detect the muggle tracking device that was normally used in pets.

-oOo—oOo—

Harry saw the logic in having Hermione continue her work. It was a rude gesture to the death eaters. 'You don't scare us' for terrorists that the process was uninterrupted. The problem was Hermione was terrified. An auror was responsible for responsible for the kidnapping last week.

Word in the auror ranks had spread though. All of the British aurors coming in were getting a less than warm welcome. One witch, who was in her late sixties or so, demanded that one of the local leos back off.

"Not all of us are dirty, you know! I fought this guy the first go around, which is why I lost my wand arm. You don't think that I care about the boy-who-lived? Or his lady? I will put my life on the line for either one. War is coming. And this time we'll do what we have to do to make sure that Lord Thingy and his minions stay gone!"

A small cheer from other Brits went up with that statement, and the mood cheered a bit. It didn't stop the unusual number of aurors in the building who just remembered something, or stopped by to chat to an old friend, or worse excuses just to see if there were any death eaters stupid enough to show up.

There were also goblins who just happened to need to see an ambassador too, and patrolled around nearby.

Neville and Harry, invisible, stalked on silent feet. They were disappointed that no one showed up there to cause trouble too.

Hermione had the opportunity to heal Ekaterina before learning who she was. A chance for her to talk with the witch a short time, and get an initial impression. She was fine with the lady, and asked if she would be available Monday, as she had a letter from Beauxbatons welcoming her to the school.

She suspected the use of Potter and/or Black gold behind her back in the warm welcome that was only a few weeks before Christmas. She and Harry were going to go look at the school following the healing.

Ekaterina agreed, pending Hans' final approval. The witch walked around the room after her healing before doing several ballet moves that caught everyone off guard with the beauty and grace she had. She came over to Hermione and bowed low, and kissed her hand as a lord would. She was clearly a normally very reserved person, someone who could give 'ice princess' lessons to Daphne.

"Thank you. Thank you. I never thought I would dance again."

"I am glad that we could help you, warrior. You dance beautifully. Go in Peace."

After everything was done, Nova reluctantly went to Dora for the hour as Harry saw Hermione safely home. A polyjuiced witch went as Emma, and the ladies had lunch and went window shopping. One visible auror was their only supposed guard, but there was no move, no tracers, nothing this time. No death eaters attempted to get in to be healed. All quiet.

Harry scowled and tried to think about what Moldy's next attack would be. There was always a next attack. And he didn't attack strong targets.

-oOo—oOo—

A/N – Thank you for reading.


	27. Chapter 27 - Luna Who?

Chapter 27

A/N – Standard Disclaimer. JKR owns all. I have a toaster oven, but it's broken.

"We need to hit him, and hit him hard!" The leader of the death eaters scowled, pacing. His minions gave way. No one wanted to interfere with him. Where was his Bella? Spies and rumors led to Geneva, but the leads had not panned out. The ICW prison had been checked, repeatedly. Several others as well.

The life gem in his ring was his only consolation that she still lived. But it was flickering. Prison was not a good place to be, and he wanted to rescue her!

He looked at their board that they had made of Harry, his family, his known associates.

The man pointed. "I want this witch. We will ransom her. A trade. Life for life. She is a pureblood and to be treated with the utmost of respect. Violate her, and you won't breathe to torture another muggle again! Am I clear?"

"She's at Hogwarts, my lord…"

"And it is a Hogsmeade weekend. Please, do I need to buy you some brains?"

He looked at his ring again, rubbing it longingly. A plan was quickly made. This time it should be easier.

"Oh, and if you happen to see an opportunity for mayhem, don't. Not now. Soon. Very soon."

"Yes, my lord."

The man smirked. He liked young girls. He remember his wife when she was fourteen. The first buds of womanhood starting to bloom. No, that was his host, not him! He had never married. Back! He needed Potter, needed to regain his own body.

He smiled. At least his last horcrux was safe. He would use this girl for a trap for the boy who lived. What better Yule gift to himself than his own body back and return his beloved Bella to his side?

-oOo—oOo-

"Hi Fred, Ramon is busy this weekend. What to sit by me?" Xandra asked quietly. Her accent caressing his ear.

Only a naïve teenager would think that he was good enough to take the place of the handsome and dashing Ramon Rodriquez. It took Fred two seconds to hop over to the offered seat. George, seeing the other empty seat on her other side asked and received permission to join the lovely witches in record time.

They were offered special treats and drinks during the pre-game activities. The twins were dosed and questioned within the privacy screen before the snitch had even been released. The information learned was disturbing and hopeful at the same time. Katya decided to make a quick trip back to check with Hans. It didn't take long, but the game was in progress when she returned.

"He'll see them tomorrow at Hogwarts." She told her partner.

The boys were hit with the antidote long before, so remembered the entire game. The group cheered in the clear November cold that was promising snow. The Bats were doing well, and up on points when Charlie caught the snitch. He flew down to the pretty witches, and photographers snapped pictures of him getting cheek kisses from the two.

He handed the snitch to his father, who clapped him on the back, and the handsome redhead took a victory lap.

The family went to out to dinner, and the aurors waved their goodbyes to Charlie.

The twins were in for an uncomfortable and more formal interview tomorrow.

-oOo—oOo—

Madame Maxine looked at Harry and looked at Hermione. Her grandmother, Nichole Dubois had attended Beauxbatons, and had fallen in love with a muggle. Emma, her only child, wasn't magically talented enough to make it on the roles, but Hermione was. And now, a year and a half late, here she was.

"You, you are not a little girl but a grown woman! I have your letter, but the eyes see, and now I believe. Incroyable!"

"I tried to keep my magical heritage from my family until very recently. Now, Hermione is looking for a quiet place to attend classes, study. She won't be boarding here full time, Headmistress." Madame Dubois informed her.

"If I report to my mentor for healing practicals at 6 am until 8 am, I can be back and ready for classes."

The headmistress looked at her grades and the notes from Albus Dumbledore on her record.

"I don't like that he calls you disobedient, Lady Potter. I run a very disciplined school here."

"WHAT!" Harry exploded, Madame Dubois calmed him and they noted the date. Oh. Harry had had a very bad week and was easily upset. Madame Maxine was not getting the best first impression of him.

"Madame, I can provide you records that the incident in question was the failed attempt of the headmaster to potion my wife with an airborne loyalty potion." Harry said, breathing heavily.

Olympe Maxine was not stupid, nor was she blind. "I wish that Minerva was still with us, she and I would see each other at holiday sometimes."

Hermione pulled out her album. Minerva was not there, so Hermione left a note on the blackboard.

"Hello Hermione, could you give me just a few more minutes? I have a group of first years that I am tutoring that are having trouble with, well, hello! Is that you, Olympe! I haven't seen you in some time."

"Dumbledore wrote nasty things about Hermione!" Harry started.

"Mr. Potter, be quiet! Now, you two children, go for a short walk. The other portraits are enough to deal with the first years or they can will wait. Give us a few minutes. Your temper has been getting worse not better, Mr. Potter. You need to be working on that!"

Hermione got up and headed for the door. Harry hung his head. "Sorry. Not enough sleep. You're right. I'm sorry. I'll work on it."

Grandmere Dubois went with the young couple. She couldn't tell if they were nine, nineteen or ninety-nine, it depended on the activity, but Minerva was right. She saw his exhaustion, and knew about time-turners. She was going to insist on either extra sleep if he needed longer days or for him to stop using it so much.

The educators chatted, and all four of the founders and Minerva brought the French headmistress up to date, not just on Hermione but the happenings back in Hogwarts. And told her about the how the headmaster had planned to rule France next.

The woman shuddered.

"Olympe, the death eater problem is real. Did Harry warn you that people might try to kidnap Hermione?"

"We did discuss security. Death eaters, vampires, lethifolds, werewolves. Nothing like that should be able to get in. We have procedures for parents and any non-students coming into campus. I'll still assign a room for her and her bodyguard. She might like a private place to rest or spend the night occasionally."

"You are a good woman, my friend. Now, let me get back to me monsters, um, students here. I suspect I'll be talking to you soon."

"Thank you Minerva."

Madame Maxine had the student packet ready for the visitors as they reentered her office. "Here is some important information for you. I know that you have already passed some of your OWL's but want to take the rest at the end of the year.

"Lord Black has donated a bit of gold to the school and requested that I give you something nice and secure. You'll be rooming next to the fifth year prefect. Let me introduce her. She'll give you a tour of the palace here. Welcome to Beauxbatons. Fleur Delacour, please let me introduce Harry Potter, his wife Hermione, and Madame Dubois."

Hermione watched Harry the kiss her hand of the beautiful girl. "We have met your father. Alain Delacour." His mind shields were working, plus the veela was trying to damp out her allure. Good for him, no drool.

"He said that you might be coming to school here. Welcome, Hermione." The girls exchanged sweet cheek kisses.

Fleur beckoned. "If you will come with me. Now, I am sure that you remember the Sun King, and how he built this beautiful palace. The art and music that we create here are second to none."

"My sister loves art. She's good at it too. She's only seven, but she is going to be great." Harry shared.

"My sister is also seven, and is also good at drawing." Fleur said. "She is also better at singing than me."

"Maybe we should bring Vangie, Hermione's musical toad here." Harry suggested.

"Or your phoenix would be welcome. I do hope that you join the choir though. Now, in this room is the…"

The girl looked at Harry a few times, but just the normal. He noticed her beauty. But the girl was trying to be friendly with Hermione, and they were soon chatting in rapid French as though they had been friends all of their lives.

"Thank you for the tour Fleur. I look forward to class. The atmosphere here is studious and quiet. Not like Hogwarts at all."

"I have never been to Hogwarts. I think I know what you mean though. There is a quiet magical presence here. I like this school too. Very much."

Hermione's grandmother spoke up. "You are going to love it here, my dear. Now, I expect you to visit me more than just a few hours here and there since you are now practically walking distance."

"Yes, I agree. Besides, Harry has his training, and he is busy all of the time. I need to focus on what I can do and not what I can't. Besides, Mum could use my help in the shop."

"Needs help? Why didn't she say so! I'm so bored all of the time. I could help."

Hermione didn't give details but just explained that they recently lost a good potion maker and helper.

Harry frowned. He didn't want the sweet grandmother working there right now. "We have had a problem with death eaters attacking in Ithaca Lane. The response is good. There is talk of putting in better monitors, improved alarms and more patrols. But I don't want to see you hurt!"

She eyed him. "I think it sounds like you could use an extra wand around."

Hermione and her grandmother exchanged warm hugs. He wondered what Emma's upbringing would have been if she had been magical. Would these three witches be in the top echelons of French aurors?

Knowing he was defeated he bowed. Dan and Emma were not backing down. Good people. Hans added some quiet security to their shop as well. And for Christmas, Harry was going to surprise them with the offer of a paid assistant who was magical. Boxer would be helping, but he couldn't make potions. As an elf though, he could do many other things. He was just busy helping with the house right now.

It was time to go home, and spend the last few hours of the day relaxing with his wife alone. The elves had already purchased all of Hermione's school needs and had them in her room. He just wanted to spend the rest of the weekend with his wife and a book of love poems. He wanted to work on their very special project.

-oOo—oOo—

Luna looked at the invite with suspicion. She had been rather bullied here at Hogwarts and now this witch was being nice? Padma was the only girl in her house that was nice to her, but she had gone to town with her sister.

She met the girl at lunch and they talked. "I'm sorry that I was jealous that you got such a hunk as Neville. I had a crush on him when I was a little girl. He didn't even know that I existed."

Well, he had never mentioned the girl to her, that much was certain.

Luna, like her mother, never had the power to foresee danger that was just to herself. The girl mentioned Yule gifts, so few opportunities to go to town after all, and invited the petite blonde to go shopping.

Neville wasn't due back yet. The attack the previous week had everyone up in arms. They were doing warrior things. Wasn't she one of them? Hans treated her like she was a frail piece of crystal!

Neville treated her well though, and he was the important one in her life. Why not go buy him a little something? She could get him and the others a few gifts and meet him back for dinner.

The older girl smiled. Luna didn't like that smile, and debated staying put. But Hermione had said that she wasn't coming back to Hogwarts. She was too much of a handle for Voldemort to use against Harry. Luna needed to start making friends on her own. Frank and Alice were chatting softly, but Luna knew that they were speculating on what the punishments for the twins would be after the trial later.

She sighed. It was just a short trip to Hogsmeade. She should be able to leave if the witch started to tease her or be mean. Luna was not going to put up with any subtle bullying.

Past the wards, the portkey activated. Luna was gone! The witch continued her way to the village. Luna who?

-oOo—oOo—

Harry put the chocolate covered strawberry delicately into his wife's open mouth. He had fed it to her at the right line and time, watching her face as she closed her eyes and savored the treat. He was about the read the next line when there was a discrete knock at the door.

"There is mens to see you Master Harry Potter, sir." Daisy said through the closed door.

"I'm busy." Harry said. "Please let them know I will see them another time."

"I will be telling Head Master Knight Hans that sir."

"Thank you, wait, what?!" Harry leapt to his feet, and shrugged on his robe.

He should have thought about the consequences of living two doors down from the commander before renting this house! It was close to many people that they loved, and Katya lived next door.

"Get dressed for company love. I doubt this is a social visit." Harry commanded. Love poetry, strawberries and all else forgotten in the panic of what was going on. He swore lightly under his breath. Didn't these people realize that they were trying to build a baby with parts lying around the house and he had to be home to help!

-oOo—oOo—

Harry had held Hermione tight and begged her to stay safe at home after hearing the news. Hans agreed.

She pulled out a school book in French, and plopped ungracefully on the couch. She wasn't mad, just felt left out. But she could see the point.

Voldemort wasn't going to take her again. Maybe she should go meet Ekaterina and get to know her while she was waiting? No, likely, they would have her go along.

Neville's face reflected all of the anger that he felt. Harry, along with several other knights poured into Hans' office at headquarters.

"An elf was sent to ICW headquarters with this letter. It is not a portkey. It was addressed to Neville and Harry. The death eaters promise that they are taking very good care of Luna. They want a trade. Bellatrix for Luna. We're supposed to send Bellatrix back with the elf and trust that Luna will be released after that."

"What? No!" Alice asked. She and Frank had been summoned from school. Copies of the letter were sent around. The group was not amused. "We can't turn Bellatrix over to them! She'll kill hundreds! But we have to get Luna back!"

Neville turned to Hans. "She's been missing long enough."

Xeno stormed into the room. "I quite agree. Neville, Harry. Try not to kill unless you have to. I am going back to get my girl. Right now. If there is anyone who wants to come, please do. I know where and when she is, and unlike others, I never swore an oath to the knights. So I go now. We'll never get the official parchment. Not with the ones in charge bearing the dark mark or riding in the pocket of those who do."

"Dirty aurors!" Hans spat on the floor. "I love that witch. Luna is one of own, and our own has been taken. We decided last time, never again, even if it started war. No trade! Let us go, now!"

Xeno pulled a large time turner from his kit and expanded the chain to encircle the group.

"Back to when, then we go to where. Be ready to fight my friends." Xeno chanted in an eerie voice.

-oOo—oOo—

"What? Where am I?" Luna blinked. All of her internal warnings about the witch were right. And now she had men taking her wand from her and roughly searching her.

"Come on."

She was rudely pushed towards the large manor house. Luna tried to focus on putting one step after the other until she found the perfect place. A stepping stone that was tilted. No one had been doing yard maintenance for some time. She tripped and landed hard, skinning her knee. She was able to make sure that her blood was outside the manor's wards.

"Amicus, you're an idiot pushing her like that. The boss said she wasn't to be hurt. Treating a pureblood princess like this. Give the girl a break!"

"Sorry, kid. You alright?"

Blood oozed from the scrape. She pulled a hanky that they had let her keep, and she dabbed at it. She looked for a place to toss it, and the death eater himself carelessly threw it on the ground.

"Let's go. We'll get you cleaned up inside."

Luna had worked on the look. Lost scared little lamb. These weren't the bad ones. Not yet. Not one of these wanted to hurt her. But more would come, she was certain. She now had one of her daggers in her hand.

If one of them came visiting, well, he would die. They might kill her afterwards in retaliation, but this was war.

She wasn't planning on being here long. She had left a breadcrumb trail for Daddy and she trusted him to find her.

-oOo—oOo—

Neville was often overlooked by others. The boy was quiet by nature. Harry, far more flamboyant, was often the center of attention. As a result, people tended to discount the young mage's talents and abilities.

Scion Longbottom had not yet killed on any mission, but realized that he might shed blood on this one. He regretted that loss of innocence. But the death eaters had made a fatal mistake in taking his lady. He was going to show them that.

Xeno had his hand on Neville's arm. Neville didn't want to know how he got the preserved bit of skin that was on a leather cuff and strapped to his arm. He put one of those on himself, and another on Harry. A few more were passed around to the best fighters.

Xeno had shared the plan before they left. It was simple rescue and retreat, but they would fight if they had to.

The gruesome armbands worked to get the group safely passed the wards. Those not coming started a perimeter and air support. Once the group was clear of the wards they would be leaving this house with a special added boundary on all four sides, well away from any ward boundary.

It would now be marked for future action just like the building that had once housed Hermione.

So far, no other elves were detected. The one that had shown up with the letter was being detained by a few of Harry's friends. They didn't like other elves acting against the great Harry Potter, sir. They were not hurting the dark lord's elf, but giving him food and drink and talking to him. At great length.

Their goal was to keep him there for just as long as possible.

The advance group that was led by Xeno and had Neville and Harry were doing a good job of sneaking into the house when a scream rang out towards the front. Neville knew that voice. It was Luna!

Time to abandon stealth! They needed to be able to see each other. Whipping off and storing cloaks instantly, they took off as fast as they could towards that horrific sound. Neville arrived first, his godbrother and future father-in-law on his heels.

The sight that met them froze them in place for only a moment. Xeno pulled out his wand while the boys went for wands and staves and they prepared for action.

-oOo—oOo—

Luna's scrapes were treated before they brought her to the ballroom.

"If you want to continue breathing, you should be respectful." The death-eater told her.

"Thank you for the warning." Luna replied.

At the command signal, they were brought in. The men knelt, but Luna stood there looking into the dead red eyes of Pansy's father. Rather, the wizard that used to be her father.

"Miss Lovegood, how kind of you to accept my invitation to visit."

Luna looked around. Good, Terrence was still there, Pansy's mastiff. He looked a little underfed at the moment, probably to make him more vicious than his normal sweet temperament. She had met him before, but that was years ago in Luna's mind. He wagged his tail at her scent.

There was hippogryph nearby, but she wasn't sure how to get outside to him. She couldn't feel Pansy's unicorns anywhere nearby and feared for them. They were probably killed for this monster. But she did have allies. Not that she needed to plan her own escape, just practicing. She reached out to see what other animals were nearby. Too bad her power didn't include toadies.

There were a couple dozen minions in residence in this room, a half dozen she had counted on the way in. Apparently the dark lord's palace was not where he housed his troops. Pity. It would be nice to capture more.

Luna knew that as protective as she was for Neville had nothing compared to how protective he was of her. People were about to die here. She didn't want him to have that on his conscience any more than Harry's but the thoughts and desires of the people here were so evil, so oppressive. The wizard within the dark lord stirred.

Luna couldn't help it. She read what Voldemort and/or his host wanted to do to her, with her.

She couldn't help it. She screamed in sheer terror and called for Terrence to protect her. The dog lunged forward, and the stillness and reverence of the room was shattered. The ballroom was now reverberating with barking, growling, and screams of terror and pain.

-oOo—oOo—

Neville made that door first. His staff was in his left hand, his wand in his right. He came bursting through the doors and saw his lady screaming in the center of the floor. He ran to her and quickly erected a strong barrier but the man with the red eyes focused on the boy, no, the young man behind him.

"POTTER! Hold! Hold!"

This is what Harry wanted. He wanted to end this now. Today. Then he and his lady could get on with their lives.

Luna reached out to the dog, terrified that they would kill him.

As the dark lord stood, his wand in hand, magical power started to swirl around the room.

"Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Welcome, welcome."

"Luna, stand up. We're leaving." Neville commanded.

"Not without Terrance. They've been starving him." Harry glanced around. The name was familiar. Neville pointed. Right. The pooch.

"Potter, where's Bella? That was the trade. There is no reason for violence against one another. I believe that Dumbledore was the cause of all of this. Setting you up as my enemy. You clearly support pureblood rights and married a proper witch if a foreigner. I just wanted to talk to her, arrange to talk to you. My people were not supposed to hurt her. It was an accident." The red-eyed man casually lied.

"All of this killing needs to stop. Pureblood wizards are being hurt! You believe in this cause, you both do, your own actions tell me that this is true. Now, isn't there a way that I can convince you to stand with me against our common enemies? Can we be allies? Or if not allies, can we at least let each other live in peace?"

"You have hurt me time and again Potter. I want you to leave me and my family alone. Leave us be! Yes, I can see that you don't want to be my ally."

"After I get Bellatrix back, I propose a cessation of hostilities. We leave you alone, you leave us alone. We could even sign it. Write it up as you will." Lord Parkinson summoned pen and parchment effortlessly.

"I would like to believe that. You don't seem to have complete control of your people. How do I know that you would keep your word?" Harry asked. The boy-who-lived longed for this chance. Could they end this today, peacefully?

"Any of my people that disobey will die."

"I will be happy to sign an agreement with you if you can agree to the terms. True peace means not just leaving our families along. You are going to have to do more than that. Agree to leave the muggles alone. No more random killing of innocents. You live in peace, we live in peace. You would sign that?" Harry demanded. He stood there armed, his and Neville's power was radiating so much that the mansion was actually swaying a bit.

Taking Luna had been a very bad mistake.

"But muggles and squibs are the trash of our society!"

"Muggles have enough power to kill us all if we rile them up enough. You are risking our entire world if you start wholescale slaughter. Can't you see that economically that it is better to leave them be? Killing them, killing muggleborns hurts our society economically. You don't have to like them, just accept that they have a place in society. You don't want all of the purebloods killed do you?"

Lord Voldemort shook his head no.

"Then I think that we have the beginnings of the peace agreement between us. The random killings stop. You leave our families alone, we leave you alone. Will you sign that?" Harry asked, hope in his heart.

"Perhaps not. Take him!" The dark lord thought he couldn't lose.

Harry held up his staff, and prepared one of his favorite chain spells. Neville's wall was protecting them for a moment, but they were severely outnumbered. Harry let loose just as his world started to spin.

The house that had been swaying now had bits of roof falling, windows breaking with the power of Potter's first spell. It had missed his target, but the house was suffering from the power of it!

Xeno had grabbed his daughter who was holding tightly to the dog, and the two boys. They left the house in a swirl of color, the others retreating at his signal quickly and efficiently meeting at the outer perimeter.

Neville was very upset that he didn't get a chance to throw even one spell! Harry started to swear at Xeno. Not just about making him miss, but about the lost opportunity! Then the mansion behind them fell into an open pit.

Xeno looked at his watch. "They are thirty seconds early!" he grumbled.

The goblins had been hired to put in a second basement for Parkinson Manor. They might not have done it exactly to code however. They left a note of apology in the wreckage.

In goblin.

Neville swept up the crying Luna in his arms. The power still radiated off of him in waves.

"Thank you Xeno. Can we go now?"

"Yes son, I think that leaving here is a good idea."

As they popped out, sending the signal to the rest to retreat, dozens of uniformed aurors swarmed towards the sinking mansion.

-oOo—oOo—

"Hans, please! We need to get Dan and Emma to close the shop! They can stay in one of the houses on the island for now, and reopen their shop in the new village. Dad said that I needed to talk to you since Dan is reluctant to go. Voldemort will come after them after today! Again!"

Sirius nodded. He agreed that it was time to prepare for the storm. Bringing in things easily broken. Easily hurt. Dan and Emma were proving to be very tough, but still. They needed to be brought in for now.

"I agree. I'll talk to them. Harry. They are going to destroy Potter Manor in retaliation, you know that. Don't you?" Hans said kindly to the boy. "I'm sorry."

"What? They are going to go to China and find the Shanghai Museum of Art?" Harry asked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Hans demanded.

"My elves might have moved the manor and constructed a shell in the place of the old one. Tapestries, art, portraits, all that just might look like a masterful miniature when shrunken. No, the death eaters in Britain can destroy a poor construct, the wards aren't so good you know. But the ground has gotten very swampy. Or will be when activated. Anyone who comes in is likely to be trapped awhile."

Hans just looked at him and then Remus and Sirius. "This is your fault that he is like this! Your fault!"

"What do you mean? It was Mum's idea to move the house when she and Lily Belle saw a display of doll houses somewhere." Harry defended. He shuddered remembering a time long ago and bright pink paint and a very happy painter. Little sisters.

"How is our Seer? Is she alright?" Hans ignored him and went on.

Neville stepped up. "Luna was scared and scrapped but not injured. We have a new pet. Terrence might eventually be reunited with Pansy but when we got there the dog was actively defending Luna. Any animal will come to her when called. That is a secret I don't want getting out beyond family. But we know that she has a connection to them. She's upset but not hurt. The Ravenclaw witch that was counting on getting gold for her little maneuver is in custody as well but she is not alone. It wasn't hard to find her in Hogsmeade complaining to a Slytherin boy that his father owed her."

Harry growled at that. Hurting his friends and family over gold! Where were the allies that he had tried to cultivate! Not enough time! Other than pocket money, he had not a galleon in assets in Britain anymore, and the paper was reaming him for it. He wasn't about to justify his actions to anyone so kept quiet. They had tried to keep his gold in Britain by twisting the law into pretzels. He had already lost his seat on the Wizengamot as a child, and lost more gold fighting to keep what was rightfully his.

If Britain decided to take Potter Manor, they were going to find vast quantities of the land sold to muggles, and only the frame of a manor in place with elf illusion magic to make it look like a manor. The land where the manor now stood was leased.

As Lord Potter sold it the land, via intermediaries of course, to the crown itself, due to the historical ruins on the property, the wizards of Britain had better be very careful about what they did to those lands.

Muggles have gone to war for far less than a handful of wizards attacking property of His Royal Highness Prince William.

There was bad news from the briefing however. The dark one had evaded capture! Harry knew that they couldn't cast the first spell, but had so hoped that they would get a chance to end it. But he didn't blame Xeno for getting Luna out of there. He was concerned about her; all three of them had been.

They did however capture several top death eaters. With much sorrow, they were questioned and turned over to the goblins for justice. Harry wanted to plead with Ragnok to return at least of few of them but they had committed serious crimes against goblins. Ragnok was not going to ignore multiple attempts to rob Gringott's. A dead death eater was gold in the bank to the goblins.

And the dead would never kill again. Well, not without help and the Master of Death.

Harry returned home only a few minutes after he left, but he was bothered by what happened. He described some of it, and had an unexpected reaction. He wound up having to conjure a bucket and leave the room. It was getting worse rather than better, the closer it came time to cover his own hands with blood. He knew that he would do his duty, but he liked it not a jot.

Hermione too joined him in losing some of their treats. Bleh! She didn't like being queasy!

He washed up, and cuddled his lady in front of the fire for a time.

-oOo—oOo—

Sunday was supposed to be a day of rest. A day to spend with family. But this Sunday was a very busy day. While part of the family was dealing with Luna and death eaters others were dealing with a different problem.

ICW aurors had returned from Hogwarts, and this time it was the redheaded menaces that were taken into custody. The twins had had a very difficult interview. The ICW found out that their potion had been used to get others to do what was commanded. The twins had been able to prove that the potion wouldn't work to kill though. That left command in a very sticky situation. The twins admitted to making hundreds of doses of the potion, but had meant to thwart death eater plans.

The also had the memory of the man who commissioned the potion swearing that it was for a prank.

Bill was there for the trial as the head of house Weasley. Evidence included everyone seeing a death eater attacking Lady Potter and what the death eater expected those potions to be doing.

The twins actually cried at that, saying that it would be so easy to modify to make sure that didn't happen, but it was too late.

Bill didn't know where everyone was, but he knew enough to know that his brothers might have suffered far worse if Harry had been there to influence things.

The chief judge demanded to know why they had not gone to the proper authorities. George answered for them both.

"During the war, when our family members fought death eaters face to face, they too often died. When we called for auror help, we were ignored. That hasn't changed. Who would we complain to? Saying no to that wizard would mean instant death. We're fourteen! How do you win against these people? We were trying to do the right thing. But Hermione! Oh, no! We like her! She's funny! We never meant to hurt her! I swear! We swear!"

They were convicted of creating an illegal potion. They were sentenced to fifteen years in prisons each, despite being only fourteen. However, due to their age, the fact that they worked in a joke shop, the oath of the patron, and their efforts to thwart it from being used for ill, their sentence was suspended conditional upon several restrictions. First, they would cooperate in helping with the battle against death eaters. This included making all sorts of pranks and traps around Hogwarts and around other key properties. They not only readily agreed, they offered to change the potion to whatever the ICW people wanted.

Second, they agreed to never do anything remotely similar to this again. Any trouble that they got into again, and they would serve those sentences on top of whatever other punishment they had earned for any new crime.

Amelia Bones had watched over the secret trial in fascination. She and Susan were staying at ICW headquarters in one of the suites of rooms kept for Ambassadors. They had labeled her the British head of law and justice.

It hurt deep down that the twins were right. There was no one that they could go to. This situation had to change. She would talk to Lord Potter and Lord Black about this. He had been so much help to her and Susan after all.

The Ossuary was now in a museum, a clever fake of plywood and elf magic was in its place. And soon, it too would be surrounded by traps and guard plants and all sorts of items from the creative geniuses that were helping to guard Hogwarts itself.

The twins were going to be working very hard to help. Hoping that the help would relieve some of the burden of guilt that they felt. No potion could alleviate the pain that that they felt.

-oOo—oOo—

Pain. Everything hurt so badly.

"What do you mean that you won't treat me?"

The matron looked at the letter again. "Death eaters are under a health edict. Until the Dark Lord acknowledges that a healer was kidnapped by one of his people and he pays the fine for the kidnapping of that healer, there is nothing I can do! I will lose my magic if I do too much. I am not allowed to provide healing services. I swore an oath to uphold the council's decisions! For a group like this? The council can decide to withhold healing until its demands are met."

The lieutenant did not want to hear this.

"I was in a house that Potter attacked and I can't have healing?"

"I can give you something to stop the bleeding, and a bandage. But nothing more. I am so sorry." And she really was. She had tried to take the dark mark, but her oath wouldn't allow her to do so, even though they would have waved the normal initiation for her. She, like many of her friends, supported pureblood rights.

"This is ridiculous! I demand that you help me!" The man hit the matron hard, and sent her to the floor. That was a mistake. She had been pushing her oath, helping as much as she could without breaking her word. Now she was angry at him.

"You want better service, better care? Then pay the fine! You hit me, I'm a healer. You'll likely not survive the results of that on top of your injuries. Go away. Go to a muggle facility. We don't serve your kind here!"

The man drew his breath at that. To be lumped in with the werewolves and mudbloods. Like he didn't matter! It wasn't right. It wasn't right!

This was all Potter's fault! He, his stuck up French whore and that blonde tart that got away today – they would all pay!

In the meantime, he swallowed his pride and apologized for his temper and asked for directions to the nearest muggle facility.

He had never been tortured as the muggles tortured him, and then, in the middle of the night, the hits came. One after the other. Hard.

With morning light, the death eater knew that they had to do something to get the St. Mungo's back under their control. Right now, it was serving very, very few of the right people in Britain.

-oOo—oOo—

Neville and Harry went back to a tense Hogwarts. Three weeks of school before the break for Christmas. They could endure that.

They would train, and pretend to study and train. Harry cared not a hoot about OWLs. He wanted the Dark Lord dead and had missed another opportunity to make him so. If only he had had a few seconds longer!

His anger was at a rolling boil, the cauldron hot. He wanted to act!

At least they knew what he was. Lord Parkinson. He had been in custody for mere moments before the British justice system freed him. Again. Poor Pansy. Half of the school was treating her like a queen, the other half like she was venom. And she was in danger from both sides.

Harry warned Draco about that risk, and tried to get him to return to Black Island once again.

The boy shook his head. But he promised to be careful. Maybe he should get Draco to do what Emma and Xandra had done for Hermione?

-oOo—oOo—

Ekaterina was introduced more formally to Hermione by the lovely Xandra. The woman stared at her phoenix who stared back. They met at Beauxbatons so that Ekaterina could go through the proper entrance process there too.

Nova chiruuped her approval, and Xandra breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't thought to include the bird in the interview.

The woman escorted Hermione first to her rooms. Most mornings, Hermione would be going to St. Joseph's in Chicago, but today was just about finding her way around school, and joining in her classes.

Hermione was surprised to find out the Fleur and she shared so many interests. At first, the girl was a little reserved. She seemed more than willing to fulfill her prefect duties, but wasn't sharing much about herself.

It was in choir when Hermione sung like an angel, and her phoenix joined in that Fleur started to relax a bit around this new girl.

They sat together at lunch. Normally, Fleur sat alone, or tried to. Ekaterina was nowhere to be seen but that didn't mean that she wasn't right there in Harry's cloak or an invisibility cloak of her own.

Bodyguards. She shouldn't need one.

"Do you appreciate fine art, my lady?" Fleur started to ask.

"I do. I was born not far from here, and spent many days of my summer visiting my grandmother and going to various museums here."

"Oh bon! This is why you speak so well! Betrothal contracts. They do pull people away from their home. There is a gallery here that you might like. I can show you after class."

"That is so kind! And I need to find a practice room, or put up wards on my room. But the music is quite challenging and wonderful."

Fleur smiled. "I know a place with a pianoforte where we can practice later."

"Thank you, Fleur. For being so kind."

The girl nodded. She seemed a bit shy, but Hermione was grateful to have what she hoped would become a new friend.

-oOo—oOo-

Xeno withdrew Luna from school. He had to. She was too sweet, too vulnerable. That left Harry and Neville alone with a lot of catcalls and ribbing about their relationship and what they were up to in their apartment. Neville snarled and didn't laugh it off. Like Harry, he wondered why they were even doing this. Padma sat with Harry and Neville at lunch, and tried to amuse them with funny stories from her former country. She was trying to hide her growing interest in Neville, but it showed. She really wasn't doing anything out of line. Just being nice.

She even had a snake brought in as a gift for Harry because she could see that he was down. She never tried to sit too close, or sigh at him, or any number of things that the older witches were doing, so he really appreciated it.

What he couldn't say was that he was going home after drills each night and spending the evenings with his wife. Hermione would tell him funny stories of her day. Since they didn't have a regular need for healing, Nova was taking Hermione to Chicago where she was working with Cathan Edwards himself! She would then go to classes at school, and then return home to wait for Harry.

Her book wasn't getting written yet, but he was helping her with the research and prep work. He might be a stickler for doing things right, but he had more than a century of experience and stories, and he was still a person of humor and warmth once she got to know him.

Harry thanked Padma for the snake, and asked it if he didn't mind some company. Maybe Isis wouldn't mind a friend? Harry spent the rest of his classes admiring his new friend, and worrying about the future. He looked forward to seeing his lady after his and Neville's last workout with Olaf and company.

-oOo—oOo-

"Yin and Yang we are my love. You, the healer, the creator of life. Me, the destroyer. I don't like it. Maybe I can be your power source after this is done and leave all of this behind." He waved his hand not at the chess board in front of the fire, but the general situation.

"That would be brilliant! There was an attempt to rob the Gringott's in Chicago last night. The thieves used some sort of muggle gas grenade or an atomized potion that knocked out all of the humans in the bank. The theives go in, expecting the goblins to be down, and there they are waiting. Armed angry goblins prepared for them." Hermione picked up and put down her knight. Maybe the bishop? He thunked his mace authoritatively in his hand. Harry's threatened pawn cowered. She moved.

"Did any escape? Goblin justice – the ones caught are done!" Harry brushed bits of pawn off the board. That was a vicious blow for a clergyman. His knight sprang into action though, and the bishop would never swing his grazing mace again. At least not this game.

"No, the goblins got them all. I don't want to think about their heads though. If you are so interested in healing, how come you didn't ask about the victims?" Hermione teased, poking a finger into his ribs. "Who were all fine by the way. One baby had a bad reaction to whatever they potioned people with, poor little guy. But he was ready to make mayhem after Cathan treated him. Toddlers." The queen was eyeing her impatiently. It was her turn! The bloodthirsty woman was ready to tear the opposing knight apart with her bare hands!

"Um. I like goblins. Who am I kidding? I will probably work as an auror or in something related to this because this is who I am."

The queen may have taken out the first of the knights, but didn't see the other, or the trap set for her. They exchanged a few more moves, the queen in danger of capture. Harry had her in check. Hermione countered.

"Can you live with that? Checkmate, by the way."

Neither Hermione nor the queen noticed the position of that other pawn or the rook. She was captured by the knight who had thrown her over his shoulder. Hermione's king threw down his crown in disgust.

"Harry, you are who you are. If that is being an ICW auror and knight, keeping the peace worldwide, then I support that. I love you for caring. For helping."

He leaned in for a kiss. "We need each other, I think."

She kissed him sweetly. "I agree my love."

Leaving the chess set for now, the couple cuddled on the rug in front of the fire and just enjoyed a moment of quiet.

Christmas was a month away. Would Harry even return to Hogwarts after the break?

-oOo—oOo-

It had taken time, but all of the formalities were finally taken care of. The goblins agreed, to what in their minds were very unfair, conditions in healing in a humon facility. Imagine! No mercy killing! The list of rules had been memorized and oaths sworn.

Hermione knew that this was going to be a difficult day. Neville and Harry were doing something with the knights. Ekaterina lurked nearby. She didn't mind the goblins. Nothing seemed to bother her, actually. The bodyguard just didn't want to help, as she said she couldn't watch for enemies and chant at the same time.

That was understandable.

Hermione was just looking forward to being done soon. She was meeting Fleur in Paris for shopping and maybe lunch or a snack or something depending on what time they finished here. She had cancelled her normal ICW healing to do this instead.

Malok along with two other goblin healers met Hermione Potter in the lobby of the bank.

"Greetings, great lady." He said, bowing.

"Greetings my friend." She bowed back. She had three bags of stones for the goblins that she and Harry had debated about. Hermione wanted to just give them to the goblins. Harry wanted them to pay something, but get a discount.

They compromised. Remus made the three sets and charged Hermione ten thousand. She could then give them or not as she choose. They were hers.

Problem one taken care of. Onto the next.

"While my husband finishes this term at Hogwarts, I have been working in Chicago in their very busy hospital there in the mornings before class. It is overwhelming there for me at times. I cannot just prepare for people that might be hurt coming back from a mission. They have people hurt in accidents, illness, magical mishaps and damage from attacks. We don't have to try to cure everyone. As an apprentice, I normally would get a small stipend and that would be that. So, before we start, let me make the gold situation clear. If you want any for your work today, tell me up front. If you have any questions, ask. Humans are different from goblins. I am not going to take off your head for talking out of turn or being disrespectful."

Hermione had said this in English. Her goblin was pretty good, but she wanted to make sure she didn't say something wrong. Malok talked with her and showed pointy teeth.

"We understand. We may have different ways, but what is the expression? We wear the same robe even if they are different."

She looked at their tan comfortable robes and thought that they definitely got the better deal there. Hers had more pockets. Whoopee.

Giving them fair warning, Nova took the group to the check-in area of the hospital. Security was tight in the busy hospital.

After that, it was meet up with Cathan Edwards who had a few friends with him. Looks like Harry owed Remus a galleon. She had in her kit an extra six set of rune stones. Remus had insisted that she take them in case others showed up for the goblin healing lessons.

Remus was right.

Wishing Christine was there, Hermione sighed, straightened her shoulders and met the challenge head on. It was going to be an interesting day to see how many of these people, if any, could understand the magic that was used here.

She was glad that she had seen it as a child and didn't have to overcome so much previous knowledge that was getting in the way.

-oOo—oOo—

Harry pondered the situation in Britain as he ate breakfast with Neville and Padma. Draco and Pansy were still friendly but they were having trouble reconnecting. The physical changes that he had gone through made him an adult and powerful mage while the competitive Draco was still a little boy. The comparison had to hurt.

He had told Hermione that Hans had given him and Neville orders to stay at Hogwarts today. It appeared that the reason was going to be coming clear now.

There was a hubble-bubble as ICW aurors came through the front doors. The extremely good-looking man at the front of the column was familiar to both Harry and Neville. They had met him before. ICW Ambassador Alain Delacour. With Hermione's transfer to Beauxbatons to finish school, she was in the same classes as his eldest daughter, Fleur. And she really liked her. The girls were getting on well.

M. Delacour went to the headmistress and submitted paperwork, and then came over to where Harry sat. He brought him the parchment next. Harry and Neville whistled in appreciation. The board of governors, some happy, some very grumpy, shuffled into the school.

"Hogwarts students. As you may have heard, there has been a problem in the British community stirring for some time. There is a racist terrorist organization trying to infiltrate and take over the government of Britain. The ICW has been monitoring this situation.

"As of this morning, in a unanimous edict from the full assembly, this school is now under ICW authority. Every person here will be checked. No students who are members of the group known as Death Eaters will be allowed to attend this school. Any adult members will be taken into custody. While it is illegal to be a member of this group in Britain, this law is not being enforced.

"As for why this is happening, you can thank those that tried to kidnap students from school grounds. There will doubtless be questions, but there will be no arguments. And no, you can't leave."

Harry had heard not a word about this move and thought it brilliant. ICW aurors had a list by house, and was moving in with dark mark detectors. A few others were at the head table but Harry didn't think that any of the staff would come under arrest that day.

The Slytherin table had the most aurors and the sternest ones there. Harry scanned the auror's faces, but he knew none of the people here.

Harry knew that the wards had kept out a few marked students already. That was last year by the calendar though. Did Voldemort had a new way of recruiting followers that did not brand them with the dark mark? If so, a lot of their wards would need to be updated.

It took time, students became bored. Some started reading and doing homework at the now cleared tables. Some chatted. Harry and Neville watched with hawk like eyes. Every time a student was marked for further questioning, they jotted down the name. He appreciated the marauder's map all the more now.

It was finally over. Seventeen Slytherins, all upperclassmen, five Ravenclaws, two Gryffindors and absolutely no Hufflepuffs were being arrested by the aurors. One of the governors tried to object, which was a mistake. He then was tested and arrested too. That got the rest of the governors, including Amelia Bones tested.

While she was tested in private, she handed over a list, a long list, to Alain Delacour. It was names of every death eater that she knew of in Britain that was free. He bowed.

"This is going to start a war, taking their children." She warned the man.

"The children will be safe and in Geneva at headquarters should anyone ask. And yes, I do believe this will start a battle, as before it was just an invasion. Death Eaters slowly taking over everywhere. Now, we are standing up. We are fighting back. You have helped immensely here Amelia. Thank you for coming to Geneva with your niece. Here is a portkey to where these students are going if you need to visit. I think that your home will be attacked again very soon, and this time, they will destroy everything."

"We have had some help with that. Thank you."

They did not have enough time to sell the land like Harry had done but another magnificent miniature mansion complete with art, tapestries and furniture joined the museum where Harry kept Potter Manor. The elf fake in its place was nothing but plywood, paint, illusion and lots of pranks around the grounds.

The Longbottom's and other prominent families for the Light had quietly been approached and been obliviated if they did not want to participate in the withdrawal of their homes from Britain. Augusta Longbottom refused to surrender Rose Hill. Neville worried about her, but didn't try to force the matter.

The head of the DMLE looked at the keychain of the rampant lion that he had given her. She might have been a Hufflepuff in school, and was proud of her niece for being so, but it didn't mean that she had to be a pushover either.

"I'll be there later today with as many loyal people that I can for a meeting. Bring your DMLE head. We need to discuss strategy, I think." Madame Bones said sadly.

Griselda came into the room looking old and careworn. "We have tried, monsieur. The wards, they were supposed to prevent this. Can you tell me what more I could do to keep my students safe?"

Alain patted her arm. "You are not alone. You have more help than you know."

She gave him a wan smile. "Children leave on the train for the holidays soon. I don't think that your timing was accidental."

His smile revealed that the blood of predatory birds was a part of his ancestry. "Parents anxious to get their children back before the holiday? Why would that have them making mistakes?"

-oOo—oOo—

Malok tried again.

"Think clan." Hermione suggested.

He wasn't getting it.

"Mr. Edwards, I think that we need a goblin patient. What if we went to…"

Before anyone could stop him, one of the goblins stabbed himself with a dagger. Blood dripped down his leg.

"Please lay down on the bed. Quickly Malok, layout the stones. 'Sanus Bellator' everyone."

What she wanted to say was 'healthy idiot' in Latin, but didn't want to start another goblin war.

Malok was concentrating, she felt the power flowing now. He was getting it! The bleeding was slowing, stopping. The leg mended, all scars gone. All scars from his arms and face were gone.

The glowing stopped, and Malok swayed a bit. Hermione gave him some beef jerky, a muggle treat that was half protein half salt, and one that he enjoyed. The patient scanned himself before seeing himself in a mirror. He started shouting in Goblin, frightening the other healers with his tone.

"Malok, you complete and total imbecile! Worms have more brains than you, you son of an unmarried pig!"

"Imbecile? Who stabbed himself? I healed you!"

"MY SCARS! My battle scars are gone! I look like a goblin that has never bloodied an axe!"

Hermione looked to Cathan who shrugged. She knew that there were going to be problems with this. Her friend Luna wasn't even needed with the predication.

They let the goblins rant at each other in their native tongue. The privacy screen insured that other patients were protected from the noise. Hermione looked at her watch. She wanted to get home in an hour or so and hoped that the fight ended soon and without more bloodshed.

She focused on the appalled human healers that had been trying to learn the technique as well.

"Let's call it a day. I would love to meet with you either before or after the seminar I am giving. Thank you for coming today." Hermione told them. Three of four nodded and rushed out. One young man just slightly older than she was stopped on his way out.

"The coffee here isn't too bad, and I hear that they have cobbler in the cafeteria today. Would you like to join me for dessert? Conversation?"

"Young man, have you ever heard of Harry Potter?" Cathan gave him a withering stare.

"Sir? The Brit baby who killed some dark lord, and had all sorts of adventures since? Sure, everyone has, well, everyone magical. I wouldn't be surprised if muggles had heard of him as well."

"Let me introduce to you his wife, Hermione the Lady Potter."

"Oh." He gulped, bowed awkwardly, they had different manners in the United States after all. "I didn't mean any harm, ma'am. Lady Potter. I just thought that you were pretty. I wanted to get to know you."

"Thank you. I appreciate the compliment. Sorry, I forgot to unhide my ring. I don't do that to hide my marriage. When I am around others that could be thieves, I am just trying to not be noticed. We were in the wards earlier. All sorts there."

"Most marrieds here have a simple gold band just for that, even if they have something nicer at home."

"Wonderful idea. Thank you."

Hermione said it with a smile, but she was really tired, and felt a little sick. Probably from watching someone stab themselves so casually.

"You're pale. Why don't you go home and rest? The time changes must be difficult for you. Here, I have a small token for you for Christmas. I am so proud of you my dear. Give my best to Lord Potter. He is a powerhouse! And don't tell him about Stephen, he's just a pup." The High Chancellor handed her a small wrapped box and kissed her cheek. She nodded thanks.

"My lord, we both have to deal with this sort of thing. Harry will not be out for any healer blood, I promise."

Wishing she had some 7-Up she had Nova take her home to change and prepare for Paris.

-oOo—oOo—

The children of the death eaters were returned after an intense session of the ICW. The British ambassadors came away with the feeling that they had won. That they had beaten the ICW again.

But no one noticed that each and every student taken in was now tagged. There would be knights tracking them, making maps. The students were returned to school under protest from the ICW.

The battle was becoming more public.

-oOo—oOo—

To say that the Dark Lord was unhappy that children of his minions had been captured was an understatement. He was furious! No one was allowed to threaten his people like this! The governors of the school were responsible for the safety of the children. Every single one that was not a member of his group would pay!

He sent squads out to kill and burn. Lord Voldemort wanted to send a clear message that no one but no one threatened the lives of his people's children.

Some squads were back quickly, others taking longer. The Bones witch was one tough bird. As was the Dowager Lady Longbottom. They had a minion show up requesting more help there. How could that be? Lord Longbottom had been seen defending his home?

He was supposed to be barely above a squib in terms of power after his lovely Bella's work.

The Dark Lord Voldemort stroked his ring, its light barely pulsing and thought about his favorite. She was dying, and he knew it. He didn't have the power to find her. He didn't have the power to save her.

So he concentrated on building the power to avenge her.

-oOo—oOo—

Xandra looked at the map again. She recognized the ward stones. Remus' work. Good. Ivan had the perimeter scouted. One of the tagged death eaters had triggered their alarms. It was just the two of them for now, but help would come in if needed.

As far as the minions of death knew, this was Lord Potter's property. They should realize that mages have a right to defend their own property.

She watched the map. The target had a half a dozen friends show up. Now that was better! Good! Now there were another half dozen on the other side. She hoped that the swamps worked. The twins were working very hard on their pranks right now. They hadn't quit Zonko's but were now spending all of their free time working for Ivan. The right hand of Hans.

The twins were highly motivated to please Ivan. A single word from him could see them moving to a new home in Switzerland, spitting distance from Grindlewald himself. Or so he threatened.

Xandra watched with fascination as the groups approached the bog zone. Ivan snuck up and would have had to deal with spell damage without his hand signal. Together, they waited until the very last one was in the darkened area on the map.

Xandra pressed the rune stone activator in sequence.

Thirteen more death eaters were captured, but the way that masks and capes and so forth were left, it was made to appear as though none survived.

Xandra laughed her musical laugh as Katya joined her at headquarters.

"How did it go for you?" Xandra asked.

"Another eighteen at the Ossuary. Never got close enough to burn the manor either. They'll try again. How about you?"

"Ivan and I…"

But they were interrupted by their screamers going off. Rose Hill. Time to go. The ladies shared a brief kiss before heading off to war.

-oOo—oOo-

"Kill him! Kill them all!" Spittle flew forth from the lips of the lord with the dead red eyes. "Kill them all!"

One death eater who had gotten a letter from his cousin thought about the situation. His arm burned and he knew that it was a death sentence if he got caught leaving. But his cousin was now in the Caribbean on a fishing boat. His dark mark was gone. He was living a quiet life, and even met a nice local witch. The wizard begged him to join him and had sent him a portkey and the money to have the dark mark removed.

The man sighed. He thought about the order to kill a defenseless old pureblood witch whose damaged son was trying to help. This was just wrong!

He stepped up to the group, but as the portkey activated, he grabbed his best friend, and activated the portkey to paradise. Even if it hurt to have the mark removed, it was better than reporting to the killing field at the Longbottom's.

Attacking old women! Why not attack an orphanage?

-oOo—oOo—

Lord Voldemort shook with rage. The attacks on two of the targets had succeeded. Two! The rest thwarted, his people captured or killed.

He apparated to London and stalked down dreary wet streets in a bad part of town. Many of the buildings looked to be abandoned, boarded up. Pocked marked upper windows when there was glass at all. Everything looked different from the times long ago. There! There it was!

The building that had once been his muggle home as a child.

Too bad it was empty. He liked the idea of burning several hundred muggle children. He cast fiendfyre at the building instead and apparated away.

The homeless man who had taken shelter there was the only sad casualty of the attack. It would have been far worse if the wizard once known as Tom Riddle knew how to find a muggle orphanage.

He wanted his best lieutenant. He wanted Malfoy. He wanted the smart wizards that he had once recruited. The only thing that had gone his way since his return was the disappearance of Dumbledore. No one believed him to be really dead so he couldn't even celebrate that!

Arrrgghhh!

-oOo—oOo-

"Hans, I mean no disrespect." The Chosen One tried a different tack. "But he was right there. Neville and I could have faced him while Xeno removed Luna. And the dark lord would be the dead lord and we could be sipping butterbeer!

Like his father, Harry was a mage. Alcohol and magic, especially powerful magic was a bad combination. He would never forget that night in Tokyo. Remus and Charlie wanted to help him get over an adolescent crush. He had been thirteen mentally if near sixteen by the calendar! His father told him it was traditional for teenagers to be stupid at times. So Remus and Charlie had suggested the traditional knight manner of dealing with witches. He would never forget the one time he drank, or the damage done. That had cost almost fifty thousand galleons before it was over. He didn't plan to repeat that. Not because of the money or the damage. But the disappointed look on his mother's face after she heard the story. He would celebrate Voldemort's downfall with something non-alcoholic and bubbly that would prevent that look being seen again.

When Hermione had been kidnapped, and his world stopped, Harry had learned who his heart really and truly belonged to. There were no pieces clinging to anyone else. His lady owned it whole. He knew it. And now it was his responsibility to give her a world where she and their children could live in peace and safety!

"I understand your feelings. I do. You were trained for this, he was right there. I am proud of you for following orders. If they had hurt Luna, I think that we were be either still engaged in war, or celebrating our victory now. And now he is attacking the homes of our friends."

Hans paced his office. "Food, water, the Chamber of Secrets holds three years' worth of supplies. We know that they are going for a siege if they don't gain the school in the initial attack. Slip in their poisoned food. We have that intelligence, and they don't know we know."

"I just feel that they are calling all of the shots. I don't care if it isn't Chinese New Year and it is still the year of the goat or whatever comes before monkey. I want to kill him and go home. Or put him in the crystal coffin.

"Harry, if this was just a matter of killing him, I could have allowed you to do it. But we have to rescue the entire country, or they will just make a new Voldemort with the same goals and ideals. The one continuing to kidnap and torture muggles. In every building of theirs we have found beautiful abused muggles! It breaks my heart, it does! These people are vile! We need to get the people of Britain to wake up and join us, or what we do is useless. And the final battle for Hogwarts is coming. That ancient place of power is where Voldemort wants to rule from."

"Boss, you are used to the spy and infiltrate and blend in and find out. I never did do well at that. You know me. I just want to be done, for all time."

"I know. Potter, I know. Look, Harry. You aren't going to go hunting him, are you?"

"No sir. That is for the people with brains, to track him down. I am the muscle who waits. Impatiently, I might add, for the right time to strike. And train, and practice, and wait."

"Take a break. I order you to take a break between now and New Year's Day. Get away from school and all of this. Report in January 2nd, the train returns the fifth, and we'll talk about whether or not you are returning to Hogwarts. You speak French well enough for Beauxbatons."

That cheered him up. Yes, he would like to be with his lady.

"Yes sir. Thank you."

"Dismissed."

-oOo—oOo—

The house was coming along, but wouldn't be ready until mid to late February. Harry hoped it would be done by Valentine's Day as he had a great idea for it if so, but refused to rush them.

Hans had gone to everyone in the village with the original plan. Because this was for Harry, they agreed not to force him with an Alpine design. Instead, a prime piece of land, perfect for the miniature castle was given to him to build his home.

A fortress that overlooked their little village. Just as the Chosen One looked over them all. Not that Hans told Harry why he got the land he got. But some suggestions were made to update the original design. They didn't really have anywhere in the mountains to get everyone together all in one place. One thing led to another, and the miniature castle was grew.

Oma Inga was getting her dream kitchen and proper feast hall too. She continued to make lunch and dinner for the knights from her home. But she looked forward to having proper facilities that were not in her own kitchen.

Harry and Hermione could have as many children as they wanted and they would have plenty of room.

There was a downside to this though. All of the extras that they wanted cost more than gold. It added time. But it would be worth it. The vistas, the large spread of verdant green, at least until it snowed, it was going to be beautiful.

Not to mention Hermione's reading turret. Rather turrets.

Lily Belle was proud as could be, and was adding the possibility of magical architecture for one of her potential careers. It certainly added items to her Christmas wish list.

-oOo—oOo-

The couple had decided to get a tree two weeks before Christmas which was in two days. Hermione had already bought some ornaments, and the couple was making others. With and without the help of younger siblings. They were spending their evenings alone for the most part other than being called for the occasional emergency. Harry's family was on the island, but Harry liked being here in the mountains.

When he returned home, Hermione was on the sofa, laying down, sipping a soft drink in a green bottle and reading. She had a cool compress on her forehead. She was wearing her nightdress, and it was just before dinner.

She looked tired and wan.

"Hermione? Love? Are you sick? You are so pale."

She put everything aside, taking a moment to mark her place. "Hi, how did it go with Hans?"

"No evasion, are you alright? Did you catch something at the hospital? Want me to get Mum?"

"Please sit down. I have a present for you."

Harry sat down, confused as his wife avoided his questions, and she put a small cubed shaped box in his hands. He opened them to reveal a pair of booties. Little blue baby booties.

He stared at them and blinked. "Um. These are very nice." He tried to unshrink them but they stayed baby booties. The color stayed blue.

"Harry. Love. I am trying to say that the next Potter is going to be joining the family in a few months. No more timing for me, I am afraid."

"You, me, blue. Blue is muggle. Um. Boy. Oh boy!" Harry got up and ran outside with no coat or cloak or anything. He left the door open, letting the heat out into the cold December night. He turned back quickly. This time he did shut the door. And stared at it. He then opened it again, and came back inside and shut it again.

"Hermione! We! Wizard! Brilliant!" Harry came rushing at her as though he was going to swing her around, then stopped. He kissed her as though she was a soap bubble that would pop with too much pressure, then kissed her very flat stomach. He took a deep breath. They had already talked names. Dan's middle name and his father's first name for a boy. He took a moment, and calmed down a bit.

"Ambrose Sirius Potter, can you hear me? I love you, this is your daddy. You keep growing in there, and I will keep you and your mum safe." Harry told his first as-yet-unborn child.

The baby yawned feeling the magic and love, did a flip and went back to sleep. Plenty of room to swim in the big, big pool.

It would shrink before the next generation of Potters would arrive.

Harry held his wife gently on the sofa, stared into the fire, and the young couple held each other with perfect love.

And there, for the first time in many weeks, there was Peace.

-oOo—oOo—

A/N – Thank you for reading.


	28. Chapter 28 -Three Weddings and a Funeral

Chapter 28 – Three Weddings and a Funeral

A/N – Harry Potter is owned by J K Rowling and Co. Her newest book comes out soon. I'm just playing.

Warning – take someone, make him sleep deprived, make sure he has lots of power, and lots of responsibilities, and add pressure?

The road ahead is a little bumpy for the boy-who-lived.

-oOo—oOo-

Harry wanted to take out a huge advert in the Daily Prophet but settled for a small family gathering.

They had decided to tell all of the parents at once, and do it in their small home. Decorations now included two more small cube shaped boxes that would be handed to the parents at the right time. The group went out to select a tree, with Charlus and James in front, shouting that they had the best tree finding skills.

And they selected a great tree too, if they lived in Hogwarts and were trying to decorate the great hall. Harry showed them the height that they were going for and with much grumbling, the search continued.

It was only after they were home, and the tree installed in a nice stand with the lights that Harry was finally allowed to pass out the small boxes. Lily Belle opened the box for Christine, and saw the booties with confusion.

"These are far too small for Dorea, Harry. Make them bigger." The little princess commanded.

But Emma had opened her box, and was now crying and holding her daughter close. Christine too had tears in her eyes. She asked for and got permission to wave her wand to confirm the diagnosis.

"My baby is going to have a baby?" Dan said.

Never in his life had Harry been happier that Dan had been with them on their journey of discovery and training. Harry looked at his own parents. Sirius looked shocked, Christine stunned.

"We aren't done with our own family yet! Your children will be the same age as your younger siblings." Sirius explained.

"That happens. I am eighteen years younger than my brother, Sirius. Mum thought she was done. Getting treated for ulcers. I think she was six months pregnant before everyone figured it out. I have a niece that is three years younger than me." Dan told them.

Hermione knew that her grandparents on her father's side were already gone by the time she was born, and his mother had been older, but she didn't know that she was forty two when she had had her father. A witch would think nothing of it.

Hermione explained how they took Daniel Ambrose Granger and Sirius Orion Black and came up with the baby's name of Ambrose Sirius. Both fathers seemed quite chuffed.

Sirius conjured glasses, and elves shared out stock of seven-up for the cause. "To Scion Potter, we look forward to welcoming you to the clan!"

They all drank the toast, and they decorated the tree while the family sang Christmas carols and made plans for the future.

And snow in big fluffy flakes started to fall in their valley.

-oOo—oOo—

The Daily Prophet was quiet about the slaughter of two school governors, but had a big story on the election of Lord Avery and Marcus Goyle to the 'School Oversight Committee'.

"The ICW has overstepped its bounds in trying to take over Hogwarts, and we in Britain will not stand idly by and watch our children be removed from school! Who knows what they endured? The Oversight Committee will insure that our children are safe from foreign corruption and foreign influence."

Other newspapers around the world published careful pictures of the mayhem and burnt manors.

'Retribution from the Dark Lord that is trying to rule Britain' was published in the Salem Trials. They had a solid British following both in and out of America. Subscriptions rose for the paper as word got out of their stories about the brutal assaults.

No one had made the connection yet with the abandoned orphanage and Tom Riddle so that was not published.

The war had started, and it wasn't just about putting an end to a dark lord. It was about getting people to wake up to the prejudice and hate around them. Wake people up to the consequences that their actions were really happening.

The disappearance of models, college students, waitresses and more were also being reported now in the wizarding newspapers abroad. An appeal to the average wizard on a broom to be on the lookout for anyone who might be kidnapping muggles. Anonymous tips welcome and rewarded.

The average wizard perked up at the thought of rewards. Gold always got people's attention.

-oOo—oOo-

Remus' eyes bulged when Hermione handed him the receipt for the deposit to his vault. "Eighty thousand galleons?"

"Cathan heard about your price and raised it to ten thousand. 'These are doing too much good and earning too much gold for others to not share some with the creator' is what he said."

She had given Malok his set, as part of the reward for rescuing her. The other two goblins had gladly paid gold, even though one was probably still grumbling about his ungoblin lack of battle scars.

"Then Harry here should get some of this as James helped. Sirius did part of the work too. In developing the design." Remus argued.

Harry shook his head. "Dad says that he doesn't want to carve rocks for the rest of his life, and he doesn't want to learn. Why not take an apprentice? Teach someone? See, you too can hire minions!"

Remus barked out a laugh.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I told Cathan that with Harry on holiday for the next few weeks. That I too would be taking a break. It's hard to do that, but if I need to take care of myself too."

"Yes, yes you do. You have the most important job in the world right now. Can I get you anything love? Comfy?" Harry asked.

They were in their rented home that belonged to Evangeline. They had had the couple over to share both the good news and galleons. Remus smiled at the way that Harry was pampering Hermione. It reminded him of James' actions with Lily and told them so.

"Only one Christmas this year? Whatever shall we do?" Remus teased.

"Sing, go for a walk in to the snow. No skiing or snowballs for us this year." Harry said.

"I'm pregnant sweetheart, not sick!"

Harry narrowed his eyes and thought of all of the ways to attack a pregnant woman. If she had been pregnant when she was kidnapped she would have lost the baby. Harry had heard Helga tell that to his Mum. Comments not meant to be heard by others could really hurt. Harry's magic started to build but he damped it down quickly.

"Indulge me. Dad says that by our third I'll be expecting you to move house on your own at eight months with little help. I hope that he is wrong."

She gave him a wry grin. "Helga told me that if men had to have every other child that the largest family would be three. And it isn't childbirth, as magic helps a lot with that. Carrying a baby is a huge metabolic load as well as emotional."

Evangeline laughed at that one. "You could do the standard and have one."

Remus laughed. "What about us? I know I want us to have more than one. But how many and the timing will be based on you love."

"I suspect that the timing of children will be based on defeating the dark lord in Britain."

-oOo—oOo-

Hans called a major meeting. The grand ballroom was set up with a buffet of finger foods and beverages, chairs and a podium. Witches and wizards were gathered to hear his words first, the promise of tasting treats the reward for their presence and endurance of what he had to say.

"Knights of Walpurgis. We have been fighting fairly minor threats for the last half century. We knew then, from seers and others that a new force would rise. This time, he could only be defeated by a certain person. Not that we couldn't help with the effort."

Hans paced. The people in the hall had been involved with major and minor skirmishes.

"As you know, the end game is coming. Death Eater attacks are becoming more public, more frequent. We need to be prepared for the final battle. The ICW ambassadors are furious with what is happening in Britain. Very few people are standing up to the slow death eater infiltration. The Minister of Magic does not have a dark mark but a very nice vault full of not-so-secret bribes.

"The Chosen One is ready. We have prepared him. Harry Potter is one of us and ready to do his part. What he doesn't want known in the general public is something that I think is vital for you to know. His wife, the Lady Potter, is with child."

"Word will get out though, as celebrities are gossiped about the world over. Lady Potter plans to continue her healing work. I don't want her kidnapped again or used against the boy-who-lived. She has agreed to an escort of our people when out in public in addition to her own bodyguard. She has also agreed to what is pretty much house arrest most of the time. She will be going to school and working at two different sites until after the battle. Let's do our best to keep her safe."

He paced more and focused his look on the far wall, but he wasn't seeing the glorious woodwork or the art.

"The final battle with Voldemort is coming. Years of work and preparation. Now is the time to watch each other backs as never before. I want all of you to be careful during Yule. No accidents. Something big is coming soon. Because of our training and preparation, we can live to see the other side of it. Because of our hard work and dedication, we can make sure that it is them dying for their ideals and not us for ours. It is because of the hard work and dedication that Britain has hope of rising above the muck to become a country of ideals and morals again. A place of law. A place where the aurors pledge to 'Serve and Protect', and that protection is for everyone regardless of birth, or race or anything else that doesn't matter.

"I am proud to serve with you. I am proud of you. Let us stand together again, and pledge ourselves to the Light. To pledge ourselves to see this through. To return a country to the Light. And to support the boy-who-lived in his task to vanquish the Dark Lord!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, and Harry stood at the signal that he knew was coming. For a moment, he lifted his staff and raised the sword of Gryffindor, letting his magical power flow. For an instance, there was a flash of red and gold behind him. Phoenix flame, but the bird was not seen by the Chosen One, and others mistook it for Nova.

"This sword has seen its fair share of bloodshed and death. I will not back down until Voldemort is gone. War is coming. His troops throw deadly curses with the skill of first years. They can hex, but do not train.

"You people have trained me, you yourselves have been trained to be the finest wands on the planet. Stand with me! Help me to defeat Voldemort! I need your help. I am asking for your help. Stand with me, and let your names go down on the role of honor as England is freed from this evil, forever!"

The cheering was now loud and long! Knights, young and old, witch and wizard, and all races came up to him to shake his hand and clap him on the back. Harry received many pledges of help. The party started with food and beverages being passed around by helpful elves. Hans too thanked him.

Hans wanted people to go home and spend the holiday with their families. War might be coming, but they deserved a break, a chance to relax and enjoy the peace of the season. The joy of being with family.

To remember why they fought.

-oOo—oOo—

The Minister of Magic could not ignore the summons of the ICW but he tried. He delayed, he waffled, he moaned. But he finally came.

The full assembly. Ambassadors all over the world asking him questions that he couldn't answer. Not in their view!

They had these odd ideas that muggleborns had rights, and creatures like goblins should be treated with respect!

The Minister of Magic had been asked about death eaters in the aurors, in the ministry. He defended them, of course. Couldn't these people see that the dark mark didn't mean that a person was bad?

"The use of imperius potion or curses! These are good men, and believe in the ideals of our country!" Cornelius Fudge defended.

He paid fines for the aurors actions, and the kidnapping of a healer. He was given an edict from the council that the aurors of Britain had to swear an oath to defend all people or be dismissed. He was given a deadline too of March 15 for the oath to be administered to all active aurors, or Britain would be fined again.

Amelia Bones was there, beaming. She said that she would be happy to administer the same oath that ICW aurors took to the wizards of Britain. Fudge turned the same color as his hat at that comment!

The minister blustered more and denied and tried to get them to give him more time. But the council was firm. He twirled his hat, sweated profusely, and mumbled about doing his best.

So by the time that they were done, every single person in the ICW had a very good idea of what was happening in Britain and who really held the reins. Not a one of them believed that this man would act.

The question was, how to help the people who were clearly in danger? Most people were in denial. Most people wanted to ignore their neighbor's problems. They just wanted to go to their jobs, eat their dinners, and be left alone. No one wanted to get involved, step in and say no. That would get a wand pointed at them, after all.

People just wanted to be left alone, allowed to celebrate the holiday in peace.

-oOo—oOo—

The Longbottom clan was together, celebrating Yule and getting ready for the wedding.

Neville was showing Uncle Algernon his staff. Harry had had it made for his godbrother, and used it to pretend to be Dan Granger, furious mage. The staff had dark wood and a brilliant amber gem as the focus.

"You didn't!" Algernon asked, stunned at how much power this boy was giving off. Puce Maynard was so wrong about Neville, not that he survived long after trying a rather extreme version of magical testing when Neville was six. What if he had been a squib?

"What? It's a great spell. And the chicken coop was a nice touch Luna."

Neville, copying the twins prank wands had pointed at a group of death eaters and transfigured them into chickens. All of them that were in the advance group. A few at the property's edge managed to escape. The boy was no boy, but a man. No, a mage.

"Thank you. I wonder how long they would have stayed chickens before reverting back?" Luna pondered. "And if they laid an egg, could you eat it?"

The group as a whole goggled at this and choked on their eggnog.

"I don't know. The goblins are getting bloodthirsty. Very few death eaters are surviving their trials." Algernon worried. "And death eaters are complaining about their gold being stolen."

"The memories of the trials sent to the family should be enough to prove to them that it was fair." Alice opined. "But enough talk of war. Let's concentrate on the good."

And for a time, they tried to just be a family and talk of little things. And share gifts of the season. Surprise gifts were after all, part of the fun.

-oOo—oOo—

The elf popped in with the elegantly wrapped box and equally elegantly labeled gift tab.

'Etienne' but he knew that handwriting, and his heart skipped a beat

 _'My Chevalier Etienne,_

 _This has to be the hardest letter I have ever written. I want to say thank you for rescuing me. I want to say thank you for being who you are. I want to say please come back, I need you as a friend in my life, because without you rescuing me from the death eaters that day, I might not be here. The goblins were arguing, what if they were delayed? No, I would likely have died if not for you. But I understand all too well why you left. If you had not, then you would not be you, and you wouldn't have needed to.'_

 _'I wish you well, all of your life. I hope that one day that you will find love, true love, in the arms of a witch who can appreciate your quick intelligence, your quiet humor, your masculinity. Your strength. And I do assure you, that if we were in an alternate time line where I was unattached when we met, an alternate place and you had asked me out, I would have gone dancing with you gladly.'_

 _'I cannot be with you, I cannot love you in a romantic way, I cannot give you anything of myself. But I know that the world is a much better place because you are in it. I hope that one day, you find complete peace and joy.'_

 _'You loaned me your cloak when we had to go into winter weather and my captors had taken mine. I return it to you with thanks. I have made you, with my own hands, a matching hat and scarf. As you kept me warm in that dark time, I honor you and hope that these keep you warm.'_

 _'I will never forget you.'_

 _'Be well'_

 _'Hermione'_

He read the missive and crushed it to his heart. Here was someone who knew and understood the moral code! He would keep his ears opened. He had transferred to a different district, but if he could help in the final battle, he would. He could fight alongside the king. He understood better his place on the board. It was no crime to be the knight. It was who he was.

And for the rest of his life, even if he never saw her again, she would always be his queen.

-oOo—oOo-

Harry read the book he held in his right hand while feeding grapes to his wife with his off hand. It was good practice. Olaf often gave him digs that he treated that hand as though it was only there for bilateral symmetry.

Hermione was cuddled into him, eating the offered fruit bits. She had little cubes of cheese and meats that she was feeding him and working on her notes of how she did her work.

It was snowing outside, the tree was blinking and sparkling, and the crackling fire was pleasantly warm. They worked in companionable silence until the knock at the front door interrupted the quiet. It was Katya.

"Hi Harry, Hermione. Sorry to bother you."

Harry was instantly on alert. Looking around. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, no. I don't know." She looked as though she had been crying. "I think so, but I am so confused."

"Do you want to talk with just Hermione?" Harry offered. "Why don't I go make lunch? We were snacking for breakfast as Hermione didn't want to be full at dinner." They were meeting others for a fancy dinner dance later that night. Harry wanted to tell the world about their child, but couldn't. Too much risk.

He left and Katya tried to explain the problem. "I really love Xandra. We've been together now for far longer than anyone else than ever before. I didn't think that I could. My childhood. Not pretty. I was on my own at twelve. For a time. Olaf's father took me in when he found me at fourteen. Nothing bad!" She raised her hand. "Taught me, helped me. I wasn't too attracted to boys when I was a teenager. But now. Wow. Ramon. Xandra. Its soooo good. I don't want to mess it up!"

"You're scared about the wedding? Scared you are making a mistake?" Hermione asked.

"My family life – Hermione, other than your parents, I haven't had a good role model for a family. I should leave before I ruin everything!" The witch who was so fierce, so strong, broke down into tears.

In a very gentle voice, Hermione spoke. "My parents were married fairly young, and I have seen a lot of different problems. But running away from marriage because you're scared that this is too good? I don't get that. You're already oath bound to Xandra and Ramon, you see. Marriage will add a new one. My mum is all about choices and consequences. If you run away from this, from them, what are the consequences? If this is just physical, then yes, run, because that can't last. But if you have other things in common, have peace and joy just doing little things. Can't wait to see them, and it hurts to be away, that is love. Love is worth the fear of failure."

She looked up. "I can't bear the thought of my life without them. I need them."

"It sounds to me like true love. But I've seen Ramon fight without a shirt on. Are you sure?" Hermione teased gently. "I think that he is a very handsome man."

"I heard that!" Harry said. "I think I need to go put something else on."

Katya kissed her on the cheek as Harry returned. Harry gave her a supportive half-hug, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks for talking with me. You're right. And you know what? I am actually swearing a lot less too. And the baby thing. I want a baby now too. Sure, several knights would have volunteered to help me with that if I wanted, but you know what I mean. Family."

Harry reached over and took her hand. "Yeah, family. It's the best."

"See you at the wedding?" Katya asked.

"Of course." Hermione said.

As the three sat down to Harry's skillfully prepared food, Katya looked at the meal with gratitude.

"Thanks, I needed this." The witch said.

"Any time."

-oOo—oOo—

The bride wore the traditional British wedding robes of the traditional color. The bouquet held flowers specifically grown for the Longbottom bride. Live fairies sat on Luna's goblin tiara, a gift from Drelka for the Longbottom clan.

Neville swore that he would provide for his wife, and she promised to provide him an heir. The officiator had to whisper that the oath did not mean in public or immediately which made the bride pout.

The nuptials took place at Rose Hill. Luna wanted to get married on the beach. She picked out a very specific spot. Nova laughed and Hermione turned red and Harry said no way, just no way.

Luna was going to be continue working with her father after the term restarted. Neville and Harry had not decided whether or not to return to Hogwarts. She did not want to go to Beauxbatons with Hermione. Her French wasn't good enough she felt and she really didn't want to be around people that would be mean to her.

Hermione understood. Luna was so very Luna, and one had to just love her and accept her as she was because she could never be anything else.

Harry gave Neville a magical sword that he had commissioned and gave Luna a dagger that was easily hidden as part of their wedding gift. The main gift though was a house on Black Island to be built to their specifications but with the caveat that it was going to be nowhere near young or easily scarred or scared children!

Neville laughed. They both knew that such a house would not be built if they didn't survive the next few months, so made the plan to survive the next few months.

-oOo—oOo—

The elegant French woman needed gold desperately. She had found a way around the magic of the oath she had taken about all of this too!

"For the loan of this jewelry for the next two years, I will give you twenty thousand galleons." The man said. He never intended to return it, but the parchment he signed matched what they verbally agreed to. A loan.

The jewelry was worth close to two hundred thousand, but she was desperate. Besides, this was for new friends. And they knew that they were getting the better end of this deal.

"And you will introduce us to your friends?" The insistent dark haired man scared her a little. He should have scared her a lot.

"Yes, of course. Please. You must come to the New Year's Eve party at the chateaux. We can dance and dance!"

"And maybe you have other jewelry to loan?"

"Yes indeed!" Clarisse smiled.

"We will be there. My lord will be most pleased to make your acquaintance and that of the man who surely will be the next Minister of Magic for France."

-oOo—oOo—

Remus and Evangeline were married on Christmas Eve. Hermione and Nova sang, and the couple exchanged simple bands of gold.

The love felt was quite profound.

Remus felt his mother's love that day, and Evangeline's parents were all civil to one another. The wedding was held in the magically protected garden of Tracey's parents' manor, and she served as maid of honor.

Remus was pushed during the reception by a drunk British auror who accused him of looking like this werewolf he had known. But the groom withstood the scans and spells of a dozen or more people when he invited them to check for themselves.

No werewolves were found at the wedding.

Harry and Hermione talked to Draco and Pansy for a short time, and exchanged gifts. Pansy told them that she was thrilled to get her dog back. Narcissa was less so, but did not deny that he would be a good addition to the house.

Sirius once again begged her to move to the island, at least until June. She promised to come for a visit with the children, but not more. He knew that trying to push would just make it worse.

The visitors all returned home, Nova on edge. She didn't like being back in Britain and told her bondmate so. But she had liked the wedding.

-oOo-oOo—

Xandra went for sleek silk in pink, but it was so pale that would you barely notice. Unless you were an auror, which nearly everyone was. Katya was in gold, again, very pale gold, and they were escorted down the aisle by Olaf, standing in for his father who had passed away seven years before.

The groom's side would have normally held the elite of wizarding society. But word of his nuptials to not one but two beautiful witches had made the gossip columns. They opted not to have a publically announced ceremony that was like to be crashed by weeping witches and annoyed boyfriends of former lovers.

Ramon Rodriquez stood there in classic black with hints of red. Each bride carried a single red rose, which was repeated on his lapel.

He intertwined arms with his brides and they made promises to love and support one another through all of time on earth.

And the room was full of love.

-oOo—oOo—

The delay had been decided long ago. They laid Berend to rest next to the marker for his beloved wife a year to the day that she was lost. A year to the day on that the calendar said he too had left this world. The knights had already mourned him and held a memorial, so this was just a simple funeral ceremony.

It wouldn't be right to bury him while he still walked the earth after all. Too creepy.

Harry laid a pure white rose of Brune's stone as well.

"I miss you, Brune. Berend never talked to me much. I don't think he talked to anyone much, but you were a force of nature. I miss you."

The group left flowers and a few tears, and returned home to reflect on the holiday's end and what the New Year would bring.

-oOo—oOo—

Harry kissed his wife tenderly as they danced, a dozen photographers capturing the moment. But he was used to that and ignored them. He focused on the lovely witch in his arms. She was carrying his child! Their baby!

"My love, when the stars grow cold, and the world is old and ready to shuffle off its mortal coil, I will hold you in my arms close, and our love will be the new sun, and our love will begin the new day, and together, we will build a new world."

Hermione looked at him. Her heart was in her eyes and she knew that this man loved her. She held him close and prayed that next year they would celebrate New Year's as well. Together.

The song ended and duty called, social duty that was. They danced with the elite of the wizarding world and played politics for a time. But they kept looking at each other as well. Their love a silken bond between them.

-oOo—oOo-

Harry knew that the founders and Hans and several other people just wanted him to stay at Hogwarts for the two months or so that were left before the assault on the school began. But he was worried about his wife and baby and wanted to transfer to Beauxbatons.

Hermione had tried to warn him that the classes were different. In some ways more studious. Others, he would not like at all. But he was being stubborn.

He knew that with magical travel via phoenix or elf that he could be back to Hogwarts in a twinkling and be there in plenty of time for any battle or skirmish.

He also knew that Madame Maxine did not have a good first impression of him, and that with all of the timing he had been doing trying to get more information for Hans, track death eaters, watch Charlie play Quidditch, and do everything else that he was short on sleep. He was also still very angry at not being allowed to just end the problem with Voldemort, and was a simmering cauldron waiting to boil over.

Harry made an appointment with the headmistress, and his lady wife insisted on coming. The new term started in a few days. She could see that her husband was upset about the situation. She thought he mostly wanted to come to Beauxbatons to be with her. Not that she objected, but he wasn't going to enjoy the classes here. Choir, dance, magical art history, music, defense classes that were about ways to shield, dodge and get away, and charms that were more about improving daily life than ways to hurt people.

This was a traditional old-fashioned school designed for ladies, and the boys that attended were usually very artistic or interested in dance or music. This school was nearly the polar opposite of Dumstrang, and everyone there was happy with that difference.

He had gotten a copy of his records from Griselda just in case the French headmistress would consider him, and she was reviewing those now.

"Tsk, tsk. Lord Potter, are you aware that several of your teachers say that you are doing no work in the class? That you have turned in either little or no homework? You have only two professors who say anything positive about you. Frank Longbottom, and that relationship is known to me, the husband of your godmother, raves about you in his notes, and it does appear that you do work hard in his class. And potions. Mr. Slughorn also raves about your skill. Now, I know that he is a good teacher, but you could be earning a troll and he would rave about you as you are the sort of student that he clutches onto like a limpet and won't let go all the rest of your life."

She looked at Hermione. She had been the model student. Fleur Delacour, who had been the subject of bullying, was starting to come out of her shell due to having a friend like her. She turned back to Harry.

"Lord Potter, I don't want the next generation of marauders in my school." She said firmly.

His power exploded out, causing parchments to whirlwind, art knickknacks to be knocked over, one shattering on the floor, and the women's hair in the room to go wild.

"Hermione, Ekaterina's right outside. Walk to the door sweetheart, I won't let her hurt you. You aren't killing my baby. I'll kill you first if you try. No one is hurting my Hermione without a serious fight." Harry was in front of her protectively, trying to shepherd her out of the office.

Ekaterina burst through the door, sensing Harry's power. Something must be seriously wrong! Her wand was in her hand but saw no targets.

"M. Potter! Stop! I don't understand! I would never hurt Hermione or her baby. I didn't even know she was with child! I was talking about you! I don't want your pranks or your proven track record in my school!" She had tears in her eyes, staring at the shattered artwork. "A student made me that!"

She was looking at the glass shards on the ground.

Harry pulled his magic back, a wild horse now under control, and the whirlwind stopped. He pointed to the slivers with his staff, and it was reassembled and good as new in a moment.

He closed his eyes. Madame Maxine was a very fair minded headmistress. She didn't play the politics game or would have recruited Harry.

"I'm not welcome here am I?" He asked in a small voice.

"Madame Maxine! Your garden courtyard! The statuary are all broken, and the wall has been destroyed. We felt magic, but do not understand." One of the staff exclaimed.

Ekaterina stifled a giggle. Hermione put a very red face in her hands.

"I guess I have my answer. Hermione, love, I'll meet you at home. It appears that I have some repair work to do for a time."

Madame Maxine unlocked the door to the private retreat, and nearly fainted at the sight of the mess in the garden. She called for an elf to bring her a glass of wine while her scowl encouraged him to get to work quickly.

He felt that the rejection letter for his application for Beauxbatons was completely unnecessary. He had seen it all in the scowl. Maybe he should have slept a bit before going.

He was getting a bit short tempered. He had just been trying to protect the baby!

-oOo—oOo—

Neville and Harry sat with Draco and Pansy on the train returning to Hogwarts. They played games and talked. Tracey sister's wedding had all of the witches going in the group, talking about Evangeline's gown, hair, and what they wanted for their own weddings. And Charlie had popped the question to Dora who made a lunar orbit without a broom she was so happy. Draco had not gone to the very quiet very private family wedding at Rose Hill. But Neville wore his simple gold band with grim satisfaction.

The teens were entering the battle zone, and they knew it. Christmas was over, and Harry wondered if he would live to see the end of year tests.

Lisa had a copy of Witch Weekly that sported Harry's face. This time his picture was with that witch from Monaco.

"Did she really offer you a million galleons to father her love child?" Lisa Turpin asked. Neville rolled his eyes.

"Hermione and I did go to His Highness' ball. And we both danced with a lot of others, sadly. I would happily just dance with my own wife. The lady in the picture is the bride of an Arabian prince whose wealth is vast, his armies strong, and his magical power unbelievable. I consider him to be a friend. What do you think? Who benefits from that kind of story? She used to teach at Salem. She now is starting a school in the capital for underprivileged children. Apply what you know of me, her, her husband. I think that you are very smart, and can come to your own conclusions."

The girl looked at the obviously fake pictures, they did not do a good job syncing them at all. Except for the one picture of them dancing where they were talking and laughing like friends. The pictures of him and Hermione practically gave off sparks, they were so obviously in love.

Lisa tore up the rag, and banished the pieces. "There is no excuse for trying to sully your name for gold, my lord. Please excuse my ill thought question."

Neville smiled. "Good for you. You're a smart witch. And thank you Padma. I see your sister with that magazine all of the time, but you won't read it. You're a good friend."

"Thank you Scion Longbottom. Is Luna coming back? I miss her. She has a unique way of looking at the world that makes you think." Padma had seen the ring, but wasn't hurt by it. She knew he was engaged. Being married was just the next step. She just hoped to win one of the other three open slots for herself. Four was not an uncommon number of wives in her family's circle of friends.

"Sorry Padma. She's scared of being here right now. You two need to be careful."

"We will be. Professor Flitwick is organizing study sessions in the common rooms with elves fetching books so that after dinner we are kept safe."

"That is very good to hear. Can I give you a gift as a friend and have you not read anything into it, Padma? Lisa?" Harry had been handing these out to many of his friends. He hoped that they would share with the boys, but he hadn't thought of a masculine version yet.

"I would be happy to accept a token as a friend from you!" Padma said.

Harry handed both girls unwrapped compacts. "Look, if you are ever in trouble, just say my name into the mirror. I am giving these to all of my friends. Carry them everywhere, use the mirrors all of the time. Have other students used to seeing you with them. But don't tell anyone about them being used for communication. Most will just see the normal small magical mirror that witches carry."

"Thank you, Lord Potter." Padma said. She took one of her ribbons, and tied a bow around a lock of her hair. She grabbed her wand, and cut it free.

"I have little that is truly my own my lord. I am not an artist that could paint you a picture, nor do I have your lady's talent for singing. But that is my own magical hair. I give it to you as a sign and token of friendship. Nothing more. I do honor you as a friend."

The four raised a toast to friendship, and Lisa pondered why Harry was worried about the witches of Ravenclaw being safe.

Harry wasn't worried just about the witches there, but a certain special witch in a school not so far away. He had plans to keep her safe too, but they were time-consuming. So he needed to make more.

-oOo—oOo—

Harry was tired. As soon as Hermione was asleep he had gotten up and watched the maps that tracked the tagged death eaters. He also needed to make new books for the students who were setting off Remus' dark mark detector without wearing dark marks. They were all at Hogwarts now, but he wanted to be able to see the history of where they went.

He was supposed to be resting. But how could he? His wife was going to have a baby! His heir was due around his birthday, and he was thrilled. Beyond thrilled.

But he wanted to make sure that she would live through to the end of next July. Harry was using the magic of the marauder's map to make a new sort of map and tracking journal with GPS coordinates. One for each tagged death eater spawn. A log of where they were and when. No lies, no evasions.

It was time consuming, so he pulled out the small time turner, when he heard a gasp.

"Look. I don't care if you disobey Hans. But sweetheart please. You need to sleep too. Come to bed."

Hans had nothing for him to do at the moment.

"He said for me to go home. I am home. I just, wait. This is passive, no harm to anyone. You could help me if you wanted to! Let me show you." Harry made room at the table next to him for her to sit.

"I will help you. You know that I will. Why don't you show me one, and we can work on more later? After some sleep?"

"OK, but only my love for Baby Ambrose is drawing me to bed so early."

"It's late!"

"For those up at five to be at the hospital at six, this is true. Some of us sleep in." He smirked and laid out the rune covered leather books. There were small designs on the edges that were very nice.

"Lily Belle's art?" Hermione asked.

"No, I bought them this way, but could buy plain ones if she wanted to do the work. The runes are mine."

"Good job. And you didn't want to take that class."

"Well, you weren't going to be in it since you already had your OO in OWLs for that class."

"That's sweet." She yawned. "So you start with a blank book and a pen. Step 2?"

Harry pulled out a list that had who was tagged with what and the runes for tracking that person. She grasped the concept quickly but saw that it was indeed a manual and tedious process to do the rest.

"Can I work on these anywhere? Or are they secret?"

"Well, without the key, no one would know what it was. I suppose. You want to take this to school."

"Harry, I need extra sleep right now, but give me a date to have these done and you will get them!"

"Alright, alright, alright. I've been an idiot. You know what? It isn't the maps. It isn't them. It's us."

"Harry, you aren't mad at me are you? You seem angry at something."

She had backed away, so he went, picked her up in strong arms and carried her to the sofa, sitting down with her in his lap.

"Hermione! You are giving me the greatest gift ever! I am angry! But not at you. At Voldemort. At not being able to be with you! He made it sound like the violence was somehow my fault! If only I would stop being mean to him!"

"You big bully! Picking on death eaters. How unfair!"

"Exactly!"

They cuddled and looked into the fireplace. "Alain has asked Fleur to keep an eye on you. He'll likely have some extra security in the school. Beyond Ekaterina. I'm kicking myself for announcing where you would be."

"Love, there aren't that many magical schools. Plus, people talk. Even if I wore a glamour, any sighting of Nova would have given me away. It is not your fault."

"I just want you safe!"

"I am going to be at Beauxbatons or the ICW infirmary or Chicago St. Joseph's Hospital. Hans has even let me go shopping with Fleur in Paris a few times. That was fun. I wasn't expecting that."

"He's had Ivan or Olaf or one of the others tail you when you do. Don't be upset. They all like Ekaterina. I saw the memory of that one store manager. I thought he was going to wind up as potion ingredients. She does good work."

"Yes, we talked about the difference between toadies and toadstools later. She actually cracked a smile. She's warming up a bit." Hermione leaned in to kiss her husband.

Hermione smiled. She mentally compared the new knight to the squad that Ragnok provided. The goblins had taken her shopping in Diagon Alley once during the holiday. That had been an interesting experience. But there were a couple of Slytherin girls, sixth years there that just had to be mean. Hermione couldn't believe that one of them would verbally taunt someone so guarded.

The look on her face as the goblin grabbed her hair and asked her to remove the necklace so it could be returned to her family intact was priceless! The girls had left, rather rapidly, and now it was the goblins taunting them about the proper use of toilet facilities not being taught in certain families.

But she finished her shopping and left.

Ekaterina's style may have startled a few people who dared get to close or appeared to be touching her inappropriately but she had a way about her. It was the manager apologizing, offering café and croissants and discounts on a few jolie dresses.

"I just need to take an additional knight with me if we want to go again." She tilted her head and looked up at her handsome mage. "Hold me closer."

His magic swirled around her as he pulled her into his chest. She could feel the steady strong beat of his heart as it thumped against hers.

"I love you, husband. Forever and a day. Tomorrow, I will make one of those books for me and you will always know where I am."

Harry pulled back stunned. He opened and closed his mouth, and looked to the little eating nook where his project was.

"Hermione. You are brilliant! I would not have thought of that until there was an emergency, and then there wouldn't be time."

"It's good to be needed. Tired now, ready for sleep."

"I love you, my brilliant wife. Let's get some rest."

-oOo—oOo—

Why was healing such an issue for Britain? Harry wanted to know, and wanted to know if it was connected to Dumbledore or Voldemort in some way.

The dark lord finally had sent a delegate, after much negotiation, to meet in neutral ground with the understanding that the minion could leave after the meet.

Lord Voldemort paid a fifty thousand galleon fine for the kidnap of Hermione.

In exchange, Cathan Edwards lifted the ban of healing for his people. For now.

It wasn't the high councils' fault if their representative, a beautiful and voluptuous witch offered to meet the minion at a pub at another time for a personal chat, was it? And the minion had a wonderful afternoon, or so he recalled. And healing was restored, so all was well, right?

They hoped that this meant the beginning of tracking Voldemort.

-oOo—oOo-

Nova flew to the perch at the head of the bed. They were returned from Chicago and had an hour before class. Nova wanted Hermione to lay down and rest.

"I thought you were a phoenix, not a mother hen!" Hermione teased, but did as the bird asked.

After a while there was a knock at the door, and Hermione opened it.

"Bonjour Fleur!"

"Bonjour Hermione! You look so belle in your robes. I was going to ask you a question. Since your French is perfect, can you please help moi with mon English?" Fleur was always so nice to her. Why not?

Ekaterina could help too. She knew several languages, including goblin. What was it about this work? All of the spies seemed to be incredibly educated.

"But of course. Time for class? Lead the way, and we can speak in English if you wish."

"Thank you!"

Ekaterina waited in the hall. Hermione like the security uniform she wore, sleek, black, and deadly looking. Hermione hoped that she did not need a bodyguard anytime soon, but until Voldemort was gone, it was better to be too cautious.

Nova decided to stay where she was and nap. She would wake up if Hermione needed her, and this place was so beautiful and so peaceful! And almost good enough for her companion.

-oOo—oOo—

Harry was surprised to find his wife crying when he got home. He pulled the sword of Gryffindor and begged her to name the walking dead man that had hurt his lady.

"Sorry love. Hormones maybe? I am crying over what Fleur told me. She's turning sixteen in March, she's so pretty, and she has never had a real friend before. She said that she isn't afraid of trying to be my friend since I am married and she, being veela, would never take someone else's mate, and she isn't worried about you hurting her since you are so honorable."

Harry held his wife and blew out his breath. Fleur was a spectacular beauty too, and unless he was blinded, he would doubtless see other beautiful witches throughout their lives. He was glad that others trusted him.

"She invited us to visit her family Saturday. She wants me to bring Lily Belle and any others of our family along. She has a sister named Gabrielle that is the same age, and I gather that socialization has been a problem."

"Well, you know my mum is big on languages. I wouldn't call Lily Belle fluent, but you know what? A friend right now would be great. The baby takes up a lot of Mum's time. It would be good to do something nice for her."

"What about Saturday after my healing stint? I could make arrangements with Fleur."

"Sounds good. It also sounds like she is lonely." He went through all of the single young knights he knew.

"She's still very young, Harry. No one at headquarters would be young enough. In a few years, we can invite her to a ball at Potter Manor, wherever that is going to be."

Harry tried to not think about the alternatives and smiled. "You are a good person, love. You have such a good heart."

"So do you, my love. Oh, here is the book to track me. I made two, one for you, one for Hans. Just in case you are with me when I am kidnapped the next time."

"I truly hope that there is no next time, but good thinking, just in case."

-oOo—oOo—

Harry survived the following days at Hogwarts without killing his godmother or brother during training, without swearing at Olaf, and without earning any growls from Frank.

All in all a good week.

He and Neville were eating dinner Friday. Olaf was going to let him go after an hour or so when Ginevra Weasley came up to them.

"Lord Potter, I wanted to let you know that I have done a lot of thinking over the holidays."

The threat of betrothal to a man four times her age combined with time with her Aunt Muriel had helped her to see the light.

"I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior. Charlie thinks so much of you, and Bill, well, I won't say it the way Ron does, but Bill likes you. I, I let the headmaster control me. I didn't think. I just wanted to say that I am sorry that I threw away my chance to be friends with you too."

"It is going to take time Miss Weasley. If you really mean this, you'll show it by keeping your distance from me. I have no Weasley friends here. But maybe you have taken a step to remove an enemy."

She nodded. It clearly wasn't what the girl wanted. She wanted the easy forgiveness and hugs from family. But she had done something far worse than eat the last piece of pie or spill on the clean floor.

Percy saw where his sister was and panicked. He doubled timed it over.

"Lord Potter, I am so sorry! Ginny! Back to the table please!"

Neville started to say something but the girl shook her head. "I was just apologizing, I swear. I'll go sit down. Good night."

Neville looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Her apology was sincere, but why is my hippogryph poo meter off the scale?"

"You still taking the love potion cure on a regular basis? Hermione's off it due to you know, but I think that we still need to watch out. Don't know what she wants. But it isn't friendship."

Padma shook her head. "I think it is simpler than that. She has seen a lot of your friends with their new makeup mirrors and wants to be in that group. It's a little sad, as I think she would be included if it hadn't been for her own actions."

Harry and Neville nodded at that. They had dragged out dinner long enough. The Professors Longbottom gave the boys the look.

"Did you finish the potions essay?" Neville asked on the way to practice.

"Yeah. It's an inch short, but I included a half kilo of the rarest of the ingredients which is worth a nice knut as 'gift from a grateful student to a superior instructor.'"

"That's bribery!"

"Why Neville, I believe you are right. Arrest me! Please! I would rather be in lockup than with Taskmaster Olaf and his ten thousand insults."

"Did I just hear you backchat me, boy-who-is-about-to-die?

"Sir, yes sir. Three bags full."

"Drop and give me fifty. Oh, so that's funny Longbottom? Your butt is going to be shorter after being kicked around by my boots so you can join your friend here. What was that? Seeing Luna later? Boo-hoo. Think that I will have mercy on you because it is Friday night. Come on, ladies. You aren't jumping high enough, Potter!"

The man smirked. He got paid to do this. Oh, the memories! He was going to be spotted gold for any games of chance with the group for a long time if he ever traded any of these memories.

Neville and Harry plotted the best way to kill the old knight in low tones, not knowing about the communication wards that he had on the area. Just in case.

-oOo—oOo—

Hermione was sitting next to Fleur in the dining room. The tables were rounds and set up so that people would talk and mingle. They had joined two other sixth year girls and were talking about choir when two wizards came up.

Fleur immediately shut down. She went very still and the other two frowned.

"Beautiful flower that blooms lovely in winter, introduce us to your friend please?"

The other two got up in disgust and moved to another table, ignored as they were by the handsome young men. Couldn't they see that she didn't want this attention?

"I am Lady Potter, you may have heard of my husband Lord Potter. I am married, gentlemen. I am a healer, and I am here for my studies. Not to find any companionship. Though I am sure than Amie and Estelle would be happy to talk with you."

"Who?"

"The girls that just left. Please, leave us alone." Fleur asked, pulling her cloak over herself and shivering."

"I could keep you warm. As for Lord Potter, well, we won't tell him if you don't. We just were looking for a party for tonight."

Hermione stood up. "Fleur, can we please go now?"

Fleur stood, leaving her half-eaten meal. "Please feel free to eat what is left. It is said that leftovers here go to the cochons."

Together, they did the upper crust sniff and turn. Really? What part of non did they not understand? She had a wicked thought. Maybe Daddy needed to visit her since Madame Maxine had rather made clear that unless it was an emergency, she really didn't want Harry Potter to come there.

It was just a misunderstanding, a lack of sleep, and he had had the garden rebuilt out of his own pocket, well, the parts that he couldn't fix himself, but the headmistress was firm.

They got back to Fleur's room before she broke down. "Why can't they just leave me alone? And the girls, they get mad at me!"

Hermione held her, and stroked her hair. "I don't know, mon petite chou, I just don't know. But it was very cruel. I'm so sorry."

It was what Hermione didn't say that helped her the most. She didn't say that it didn't matter, it was just words. The words hurt! She didn't say that things would get better. She just held her and let her feel the sadness and the pain and sympathized!

"I've never had a friend before." Fleur told her.

"I am so sorry for that. Friends make all of the difference. Before I went to Hogwarts, I never had friends either. I can sympathize. I don't know if you would like Luna or not. My friend is unique. But I can invite her to visit sometime. She doesn't think her French is good enough to go to school here, but really, she just wants to get way from the bullying. Some people can be so mean!"

"She would not try to seduce me?" Fleur asked.

"No guarantees that she wouldn't tease, but she and Neville are close, and they are married."

"Not arranged then if they love each other already."

Hermione choked. "Not your standard arrangement at all. There is nothing standard about my friend, but she is the kindest soul. And a very good person."

And she killed to keep thousands if not more safe from an insane man. But Fleur would only learn that from Luna if she chose to share.

"I would like to meet your friends. I look forward to tomorrow. If you want, Luna would be welcome, though it is short notice."

"I'll send her a note. I have no idea of what their plans are. Can we include her husband or do you want to make this a girls' day?"

"Family day first. We can do a girls' day during the week sometime." Fleur opined, wiping tears. "I know a wonderful spa. 'The Mount', it is in the Alps and so beautiful."

Hermione smiled. "Sounds marvelous. I've heard of it, seen the adverts, but have never been. I've skied there several years ago, last Christmas. Let me explain."

Hermione told her that they had aged four and a half years in a short time by the calendar. She didn't want to lie to this girl, didn't want to betray the fragile beginnings of trust between them.

Fleur looked at her with wonder. "When I was asked to show you around, help you study, I thought that I was being given yet another burden. But it's not at all. I look forward to getting to know your family tomorrow."

"You've been a huge help to me too. I appreciate it. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Nova went over and nuzzled Fleur's cheek.

'Your friend is sad. Not all males are nasty, but she is scared of those wizards.'

"Fleur, do you want to come home with me? Or we could take you to your house?"

"I have a few duties for today. I won't be alone though, I promise. It's alright. Papa is picking me up tonight. I spend most weekends home."

Feeling sad, Hermione left the girl. She wanted to be invisible, this beautiful girl. It was a curse being too pretty. Too rich. Too famous.

Oh yes. Hermione could sympathize. It was time to go home. She hadn't eaten dinner and Daisy was trying to entice her to eat when Harry came home.

-oOo—oOo—

Luna and Neville showed up early at the ICW headquarters in order to help. The older cases were trickling off and most of the witches and wizards she was healing would be able to return to active duty. The local commander was thrilled with her work and said so. She shook her head. Hermione was learning so much, but it was Harry who was benefiting the most. When possible, he liked to be by her side helping with the healing. ICW Aurors from all over the world now had a personal connection with the boy who lived.

When the call to arms came, and it was coming, they were building up allies that Voldemort couldn't count and wouldn't know about because they would be scattered across the world!

Even now, the genius former werewolf was making linked portkeys. Wizards and witches willing to pledge themselves to the light could have that portkey that would bring them to a gathering place. A place for when the day of battle came.

Harry hoped that the project was a waste of gold and time. Remus was worried that it wouldn't be.

After the morning session, they cleaned up and dressed up and took the portkey to Chateaux D'Abre, home of the Delacour family for many generations back. They all met at the front gates and waited for entry.

"Gee, Harry. Their manor doesn't look like a dollhouse with miniature paintings."

"Oh yeah, Charlus? Well, you're right. But you have to admit that it made a great dollhouse."

"I said that I was sorry, Harry! Couldn't you bring it back?" Lily Belle sniffed.

"No. You were younger and you didn't know. I forgive you. But it wouldn't be safe around any babies either."

"Children, please. These people live in a palace. Hands clasped behind your backs. If you feel tempted to touch anything, don't. Top shelf behavior with those rewards. Elves will take anyone home after the second warning and won't return. They are rumored to have an exquisite art collection, Lily Belle, so this is especially directed at you. No touching! Any questions? I see movement coming."

Christine Black shifted the baby a bit. She thought all four of her children, not counting the baby would be on their best behavior. Alain Delacour was running for office in France, and might be the next Deputy Minister of Magic. He was already a very important ambassador to the ICW.

Dan and Emma held hands and stood behind Hermione. Fleur said that she wanted her and Harry and the family. They were not complete, not without Remus and his lady, but a good part of the clan was here, including Neville and Luna.

An elf opened the gates.

"Welcome, guests. Please to come with me."

Sirius, Neville and Harry had all felt the magical scans. They had their wands with them and most carried an emergency kit. Dorea's baby bag concealed much as most would think that there might be dirty nappies in there and shy away from it like the plague.

"Lord Black, a pleasure to see you again. Let me introduce my wife, Apoline, and my daughters Fleur and Gabrielle."

"Sirius, if you would like." He introduced Christine first, then Dan and Emma, the rest of his family and Neville and Luna. Hermione and Emma exchanged cheek kisses with all of the ladies as did Lily Belle. Christine was keeping the baby away from all of the beautiful long blonde hair. And gave them warning about Dorea's stealth attacks.

The younger children were sent off with a witch nanny. They would have their own meal, while the teens went to a parlor to talk until dinner. Abi took Dorea for a nap.

"Fleur, you have a lovely garden here. Do you like plants?" Luna asked with obvious interest. They watched the mother and foal unicorn grazing in the distance, and admired the lovely hedges, flowers, and the serenity of the view.

"I do like magical plants very much. And animals. I'm not sure what I want to do after school. But I have several interests. What about you?"

The two groups spoke of little things until elves announced that the food was ready. The adults and teens all sat together to eat.

Dinner was delightful with Alain adroitly dodging Emma's political questions. She and Hermione used to discuss French magical politics with their knight helper, and here was a chance to see one of the candidates for herself. But the man clearly wanted this to be family time. Emma put away her curiosity for another day and sipped their excellent wine and listened.

The conversation was light for a time, people with common interests seeing if they were a match for more. But Alain and Sirius had known each other as young aurors, fighting in the war. And even if they hadn't seen each other recently, stories from their past of course had to creep in.

"Lord Potter, Harry, it might please you to know that I fought side by side with your birth father though we nearly came to blows one night in Paris over a pretty local girl.

Sirius went a little red. "No Alain, I was the drunk idiot, not James. And we did try to come to blows. But my roundhouse went wide, and I lost my balance. My jaw fought a valiant battle with the table with predictable results. The table won, and I was on the floor, covered in fine mead and some horrible snooty wine that you had ordered. Of course, your face wasn't far from mine, so something had hit you."

"I believe that would be me, the pretty local girl of the story." Apoline's eyes were dancing with mirth.

"Oh, is this the Paris thing, Dad?"

"I have explained to my children that I do not drink alcohol. That mage magic and alcohol is very, very bad. And that there was a possible connection with Paris in relation to the no alcohol, no burning down cities rule."

"Well, at least the column was stone. Think if it had been wood?"

Harry groaned. "Don't say it Dad, just don't. I'll tell my new friends about Tokyo on the second of never. At least Neville had my back. Oh wait, no you didn't."

"Yes I did. I put out the fire on all the pretty wooden homes that could have been burnt. But what do I get? Abuse."

"At least you have me for that now." Luna interjected.

Fleur laughed in such a musical way that they all had to join in.

Dessert was finished, a cheese platter that Christine had brought, with grapes from Hermione. It was time to retire to the spacious living room.

"Ma fille, why don't you play something for us?"

There was an ancient looking harpsicord in the room and Fleur went obediently to the bench. She beckoned Hermione over, who gladly came. The girls flipped through music before deciding on a French ballad they both knew. Fleur's lovely alto sang counterpoint to Hermione's soprano. Nova didn't join in this time, but swayed to the rhythm of the haunting melody.

The group sat entranced and all applauded as they finished.

Alain went over and kissed Hermione on both cheeks before kissing his daughter and embracing her.

"That was sensational! How long have you practiced this for us?" Apoline demanded.

"Maman, that was our first time singing together for this song. We are practicing other music for choir."

"That was just lovely ladies, I do hope that you will sing for us again. James' has been practicing too. I would like to check on the younger ones, Apoline. If you don't mind."

-oOo—oOo—

Christine was shown to the children's hall. Charlus and James were busy with some sort of architectural game that encouraged building skills while the two girls were chattering away in a mish mash of bad French and worse English and drawing garden scenes from the vista displayed through the large windows.

The nanny stood at her approach, putting down her book, but the scene was so serene, Christine just waved her to her seat.

The men may have odd war stories and auror stories to share, but this room told her everything that she needed to know.

The Blacks had just made new family friends that would be included in places like the island.

-oOo—oOo—

Next, the group joined in singing, with James and Neville entertaining the group by singing from sheet music the words in perfect pitch without Neville understanding the phrases at all. James did, it was his sort of song, after all, about how he was going to pluck this little chicken. Little chicken and not lark as James once had a chicken named Alouette. All the parts of the chicken they were plucking. They were all so happy about it!

Fleur, Luna and Hermione did not get a long time together just to talk, but it was long enough for Luna to decide one thing.

"If my father agrees, do you think that my French is good enough for school?"

Fleur looked at the petite blonde with sincerity. "You will not be alone. You will have help, and your French is good. You are smart too. Come join us at school."

Hermione nodded. "Most rooms are doubles. Mine has the second bed and all. Not that you are going to be spending the night that much, but if you want to share. And Fleur is right next door. We can study together if you both want."

"I miss being with my friends. I still want to visit Father. I'll talk to Neville. He was concerned about me at the newspaper alone. He is worried that the Alley will be attacked soon."

The girls went a bit grim at the thought of war.

When it was time to leave Gabrielle was in tears. "Mais Maman – mon amie!"

"My husband has been very protective of us here, and we do not socialize as much as we should. I would very much like to invite you all back soon. Gabrielle has an art tutor that comes three days a week. Your daughter is clearly very talented. She would be welcome to join her for lessons."

Christine looked to her husband. The security of this palace was very good.

"I'm sure that we could come up with something in trade, even if it just time with us on the island. How about joining us there next week, and we can discuss this? Work out details?" Sirius suggested.

Lily Belle clapped her hands. Gabrielle hadn't been able to follow the rapid English but if her friend was happy, then it was probably a good thing her papa had said, and she joined the clapping too.

"I don't know about this. A private island. Letting the notorious Sirius Black near my beautiful wife?" Alain lifted his eyebrow.

"This is our family island. Swimsuits are required, and I have my own beautiful lady you know. Have had for years."

The way that Sirius looked at his wife left no doubt that he loved her.

"Until next week then."

-oOo—oOo—

A/N – Thank you.


	29. Chapter 29 - Marriage License Woes

Chapter 29

The brief interview at Beauxbatons, complete with Minerva and Xeno, went much better with Luna than it had with Harry. Neville hardly spoke a word. Luna was welcomed with open arms to the French school, and was given her own room on the other side of Ekaterina. With the girls all sharing the same classes, they would not add extra security unless the knights picked up any threat warnings.

Like Hogwarts, the decrease in wizarding population meant far too many empty rooms in places of higher learning. To someone like Hermione, who had always wanted a large family, this meant that it was her duty to have as many children as she wanted!

Ekaterina had sensed nothing at all at the school other than a few extra French aurors in the building pretending to be staff. She told Hans that the slightest problem, she would have them out of there, all three girls. She knew that Alain Delacour was a much a target for his politics as Harry was for his.

-oOo—oOo-

Hans knocked on the door to Harry's home. Sirius Black, looking a little relieved had Charlus on his shoulders.

"Boss! Dad, please come in. Sir, we just ate a little bit ago, but I could make you a snack."

"I'll do that, Harry! Let me down Dad!"

Harry directed the company to the living room. Hermione had still been in her night clothes and was gone to the bedroom to change as he directed the men to the living area.

Hans started to pace. "We are getting reports of gold being stolen from muggles all over the world. Not the normal large depositories that are secretly guarded by wizards, but the attacks are sudden, swift, and the guards are killed with no reason for them to be dead."

"AK's then." Harry pushed aside the memory of green light. He shuddered.

"Through the earlier trials, our goblin friends have secured about a quarter of the funds from death eaters that were available to them. And they still need to run their businesses and manors, buy supplies and food. I'm worried that if this money isn't deposited with gnomes or goblins that it will be used for mercenaries. The boarders of England are a joke. And there's worse news." He turned to Hermione as she came in.

"Can you ask the Red Witch to join us please?"

Daisy brought Ivan in as Katya and Xandra joined the throng. Harry concentrated, and soon the cozy eating area resembled a small ballroom.

He reddened. "I think I over did it a bit. Zeb, Daisy, can you do the table?"

Hermione set up the book where everyone could see. "Well, hello to you, Sir Hans. It has been far too long since I have seen ye."

"Minerva, Filius is still Deputy Headmaster? It can't be his fault. Can you please talk to him about his new student register and ask him if he is available to come here with it?"

Filius was a valued ally and Hans trusted him to come to the mountains.

"Aye, I just did, and he is." The woman said. "He can come now if ye like."

Abi left to get the half goblin.

"I want to have this meeting anywhere but here. But there are some suspected spy attempts. And I trust everyone here with my life."

The group were all handed drinks and snacks by the hardworking Charlus who beamed at his father's compliment.

"Son, I forgot to feed Harry's snakes. You want to go sacrifice the mice?"

Charlus grinned. "Thanks Dad!"

Sirius shook his head. "It was his day for us to spend time together, Hans."

"I'll try to make it short. This is going to take time for thinking not acting today."

Filius was brought into the room. Harry bowed, as did Sirius. The rest sort of gave the professor a nod of hello.

"I have brought the book, but it really shouldn't leave Hogwarts long." The goblin warned.

"I have a list of names. Dennis Creevy, Penelope Jones, Martha …" Hans read off.

Neville perked up. "Collin Creevy is a first year Gryffindor. I wonder if Dennis is his brother. If so, we'll need new furniture in the common room."

Flitwick paled. "Not because of him. He's crossed off! So are the others!" He started flipping through the book. "No! Oh no!"

The normally happy charms teacher started leaking very human tears, betraying his mother's heritage was indeed in him.

"We have started to receive the people that Amelia promised in exchange for Hermione's healing. One seemed to have a low level job – accidental magic detection. She would send out a squad to clean up and obliviate if needed. Patrice wanted her stuffed toy that had partially lost its button eye but her father didn't want her to choke on the thing. Took it away and put it on the shelf so his wife could sew the button back in place. He took it away to keep her safe! The squad, the squad…" Hans, the strong Hans who had faced Grindlewald, had faced minions of death, had been injured and injured and kept fighting wept openly. "How could they do this?"

Sirius patted Hans' back while Flitwick started to moan.

Hermione went to the teacher and put her arms around him. He put his head into her shoulder and sobbed. "Patrice was two! Two years old! Just a baby!"

Neville gripped Luna's hand. "Can't we use this book to identify the muggleborns in danger? Get them out of the country? Ward them? There aren't that many people. I can ask my grandmother to relocate Rose Hill someplace safe. That house was meant for a family of two hundred or so. It could handle two dozen or so muggle families."

"Potter Manor is available. So is the house that used to be in Japan. I sold that land already. But I really liked the design of that house. We could buy an island. The relocation should need only last a few months. They could return after the final battle. The people will need something to do of course. Wait, they'll need muggle work. Um." Harry was thinking out loud.

"Some people won't want to leave. Some people will be stubborn." Xandra pointed out.

"Can we sabotage the grid that detects this?" Hermione asked. "At least until we can get everyone out."

All of the knights turned to her. It was such an obvious action, but none of them had thought of it.

Hans turned to Harry.

"I know. She's amazing. I agree. I also agree with what she said. I think that we need Charlie Weasley and Dora Tonks."

"You have that look Potter! I don't think that I am going to like this plan!" Hans started to say.

"What? Handsome and popular seeker visiting the ministry of magic for a wedding license? He finally popped the question New Year's Eve. After all of the weddings, Dora is over the moon about it. Let it slip that Harry Potter is going to be there to object. Lots of media fireworks."

"And lots of people leaving their posts to watch. This could work. This could work." Sirius contemplated. "What about death eaters showing up to take pot shots at all?"

Harry looked down at the list of thirty seven names of children that were on the record that were alive and not yet school age. Five had been killed in three months.

"I can fire back. Charlie and Dora too. What chance did Patrice have? I swear, I will find these baby killers and end them." He looked at Neville. "Can I put buying and warding a new island in your hands? I owe you and Luna a house. I don't mind paying for the island."

Luna looked at Hermione. "Harry, your father has very strict rules about beach dress code on his island. Hermione and I are buying the island. French beach rules. After our guests have left that is."

Hermione shook hands with Luna. "I agree. Something close to Black Island though."

"Agreed!"

"How are we going to get people to move?" Katya asked. "I agree with Xandra. Some won't."

"Once the net is down, we kidnap entire families, show them magic and then show them pictures of the children that are gone if needed. We do something!" Hans said, red-eyed. He loved his children, grandchildren. He was so protective of Hermione and Luna. How could anyone do this?

"I want to implement this plan to bring down the detection magic by next weekend at the latest! Charlie is not playing Saturday, I have his schedule. Hermione, you go to your clinic hours as scheduled. Neville, since Harry cannot be there, you and Luna act as her backup there. No need to be invisible. Be available for emergency insertion into Britain if needed, both of you. ICW headquarters will have plenty of security there for our healers. And she'll have Ekaterina there too."

"Thank you for meeting me today. Professor, if any new names pop up that are muggleborns, will you please let us know? If anyone has any ideas, send me a note. I'll check in on you ladies later."

Ivan might be the right hand of Hans, but he was relying on Hermione to help with some types of planning. As long as they were not direct assaults on people, she could and would help and be brilliant at it.

"Harry, I think that you and your cousin need to have a fight someplace public to set this up. Maybe shout some details?" Hermione suggested.

Harry kissed her softly. "She's carrying my son. If he is half as smart as his mother, I think that he would make a great Minister for Magic don't you?"

"Son, your child could be half as smart as a potato and make a better minister than Fudge. But I agree with your point." Sirius said.

People were saying their goodbyes when a very happy Charlus returned with the snake tank being levitated by an annoyed Zeb.

Two of the snakes hadn't eaten. He knew this as there were two small mice and two snakes without mice lumps in them. Xandra gagged a bit, Hermione left the room at a run to the master bedroom loo.

"Mum told me that since you are home so much now that you should have the great pleasure of housing your own snakes. I think that is what she said. So, where would you like them?"

Hans looked at Sirius and at Harry. "Don't say it. I know what you are thinking. Do it, but don't tell me about it."

"Can't. They are too rare. We can't use them without getting caught. But it does give me another idea…" Harry smiled and encourage the lazier two to eat. Hermione returned in time to see a mouse caught, and she fled again.

"Dad, don't you think that, well Charlus, but, Hermione."

"The poetry! How it sings in pretty pink." Luna commented.

"If you were Neville, you'd be in trouble. But I am afraid of you! Want some snakes?" Harry offered to his friend. She looked at them wriggling. Hermione returned looking green and asked Daisy for 7-up.

"No thanks, I just ate." Luna replied.

Hermione fled again, shooting death glares at the petite blonde.

"That's it! We had the briefing. I'm going home." Hans stormed out. Xandra and Katya patted Harry on the back.

"Unless you like sleeping on the sofa, I would find a new home for the slithers there." Katya recommended before looking at her watch. "We still have time to catch the rest of the match!"

Yes, the 'spring' tournament season had started. If he won or lost, that man had a great deal to celebrate. Harry sighed. He looked at Isis, asleep and digesting.

"Harry, they need to be kept warm. Why not put them near the fire? And do you think it would be alright if we made the glass opaque when they ate?" Hermione suggested, sipping 7-up.

Harry just looked at his wife in amazement. She loved him. She really did. And it showed.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

"I guess I have to. I am having your child." Hermione leaned in for a sweet kiss.

Harry carefully positioned the snakes in place, and then sat at his wife's feet and gave them a rub. They got out school books and did their prep work for the coming week.

-oOo—oOo—

Tuesday night. Harry sipped a butterbeer in the Leaky Cauldron. The boy-who-lived, dripping three reporters, sat at a table. He was giving an interview on his view of how school sports could be improved, and had a brochure of his broom company in hand. He had already given several to each reporter. His flying tricks were being repeated all over the table in happy synchronization.

The door opened and every eye in the place turned to see the newcomer. Dora Tonks wore a casual hot pink robe over lime green boots. Her hair was mostly the same pink as her robes with green tips that matched her boots.

And Andi was in fashion design!

Harry stormed over to the girl.

"You! How dare you marry a commoner? Your head of house had arranged a perfectly good match for you! So what, he was a little older. Those fifty years would seem like nothing in a half century! It doesn't matter that he was bald either! Your hair is wild enough for the two of you! I won't have it! I won't!"

"Did I ask your opinion cousin? No! And I won't stand for it. Just because you and Hermione are separated doesn't mean that me and my cuddly seeker shouldn't get married. He's nice, he flies well. We like each other! I am not marrying someone who I don't love! Arranged marriages don't work! We are getting our marriage license at 11 in the morning on Saturday. I'm an adult. You can't stop me. Your high and mighty Lord Sirius Black can't stop me! Charlie Weasley, the hottest seeker ever to sit a broom and I are getting married and you can't stop me!"

She turned and started to storm out, turned back, stuck out her tongue, and strode out of the pub.

"Did you see that? No respect! Gentlemen, I need to report to my father about this. He'll want to take action. I don't know where she lives though. How will I stop her?"

One of the reporters had an idea. "She'll be at the ministry on Saturday to get the license. You could try to stop her there!"

"Brilliant! Owl me if you have any more questions about the brooms gentlemen. Elf! Come here! Transport me home!" Harry commanded, and immediately turned and thanked Zeb and apologized for his tone, but Zeb knew what was going on and had been prepared.

The reporters scrambled, no one wanted to ignore the broom story that the Chosen one was giving them, but this newest gossip was so juicy you could taste it! And Jenkins' clever photographer even got pictures! Flying spittle! Beautiful!

Harry hoped that it would provide a level of security to have people think that he and Hermione were separated. He wasn't prepared for all of the consequences of that maneuver though.

-oOo—oOo—

Hermione had no idea of how many islands that there were unoccupied in the Caribbean. They were focusing their search on the islands for sale closest to Black Island for now. "This one has fresh water, an abandoned plantation house that the elves could repair according to Zeb, and is only a few miles by boat to Black Island if I am reading this chart right.

"Let's go look at this one. I'll arrange for the portkey!" Luna declared.

"Fleur, want to go to an island with us after class? I'll have Daisy make us a picnic dinner so that we don't have to endure the dining room." Hermione invited.

The three readily approved the plan, and took the portkey, with Daisy and Ekaterina with them.

The island was not overly large. It was roughly ten miles long and three and half wide. But it had smallish hills in the center, lots of trees, native and transplanted. The plantation house appeared to have once been splendid, and Hermione could imagine the cotillions once held there.

Hermione and Luna unshrunk brooms from their kit, as did Ekaterina. Hermione shared with Fleur, and they took a nice fly around. Nova sureeking her pleasure in just flying and being free and somewhere beautiful.

Luna approved of the island, and the ladies did swim in the crystal waters. Ekaterina, embarrassed, went for a walk nearby, trusting the bird to keep them from drowning. No death eaters could get here. There were trees, overgrown now, that had been planted in strait rows. Ekaterina could see why they wanted the island. Much potential here for potion ingredients already. Clearly, the soil was fertile.

The girls had forgotten swimsuits but Hermione had grown up going to French beaches. None of them minded just wearing underwear. And the water was clear, and so warm.

"This is perfect! I claim this cove for Neville and me!"

"Where do you want your house Fleur?"

"Moi? You would build me a house here?"

"Yes! I might ask that we allow a muggle family to use it for a few months before turning it over to you, if you don't mind." Hermione explained a part of the plan, just not all.

"I would be happy to share! But the cost! You will need gold. I can pay…"

"I have earned far more gold in the last month that I would have in a year working as an apprentice healer, or even first year healer. I will make sure that the master suite and several rooms in Potter manor are put aside for us and your family until everything is restored in Britain."

Fleur burst into tears and rapid French. "No one has ever been so kind to me!"

"I know that we have only known each other a short time, but I feel that we have been friends forever. I can't explain that. And I want to be selfish. If I build you a house here, then I know that you will come and visit me. Just the same reason that we gave Neville and Luna their house here.

"Thank you!"

Luna smiled at her. "You are a beautiful girl Fleur, I mean inside. Not just the pretty packaging."

"We should probably eat and get back to school. We'll come back soon once we own this. I love my in-laws. But Black Island is the place of my childhood. This island. I have a feeling that this island is going to be a place of dreams for me." Hermione shared.

Fleur took out her camera. "Please. Take my picture here in this cove, and I will take yours."

They all took individual shots, then Hermione had an idea.

"Daisy, can you please take a picture of all of us? Thank you!"

Nova flew over the entire island again, and felt nothing evil. Luna sensed more than saw magical creatures, again, nothing dangerous. She had once asked the giant squid if it wanted to return to Hogwarts, and it said no. He had found a mate, and was much happier in the warmer water. Luna made plans to move him and his family closer to this island.

The girls then washed up and called Ekaterina back to enjoy a nice picnic before returning to school.

-oOo—oOo—

Neville drooled on the picture of Luna he had received in the morning post. She was pretending to be a mermaid, half out of the water, on the sugar white sand shore.

 _'Come join me for a swim in our cove, lover.'_

"Nev, Uncle Frank is giving me that look. I think that…Nev! Nev! What is that?"

Harry pulled out the pictures that Luna sent. Hermione was in there, as was their friend Fleur. They hadn't brought swimsuits along when scoping out the island.

He dropped the one of Luna quickly, and picked out all that had Hermione.

"Your wife and I are going to be having a discussion about this sort of thing!" Harry said. Padma giggled and helped Harry. She returned all of the Luna photos in one neat stack. She saw Harry putting the unfamiliar blonde in a third stack, upside down.

"Who's the beautiful girl Neville? The other blonde?" Padma asked.

"Luna wants me to ask her to be my second wife. Really likes her. She's a veela. Sent her picture to see if I thought that she was pretty enough."

Breakfast exploded all around them as Harry's blast of accidental magic sent innocent eggs, pancakes, syrup, sausage and more in all directions. Harry didn't mind that, but the loss of the bacon hurt.

He put the pictures of Hermione into his bag for later. His own letter from her included one, one picture of her from the island, dressed in robes, in front of the ruins asking him to imagine the possibilities.

"My apologies, everyone, I seem to have sneezed and made a mess. Hogwarts elf to me please. Thank you." Harry pulled out a few coins. "Please enjoy a beverage or something on me for the extra mess."

The elf was confused, but accepted. Shouldn't she be paying him for this wonderful, wonderful disaster that was the table?

At least the rest of the school week was quieter! Harry missed his wife, and looked forward to being with her soon.

-oOo—oOo-

The auror looked at his right leg. He compared it to the left. Not a single black hair seemed to be missing. He wriggled his foot. His right pinky toe that he lost in a childhood accident at camp was back too! He decided right then and there no more arguments with stubborn axes against rubber-like trees.

"Healer Potter! My foot! It's whole! Thank you!"

He jumped up and tried to embrace her. Three wands were at his throat in a moment.

"Aurors! I don't think that Auror Justin here meant to attack me." She offered her hand for shaking but he kissed it instead.

"Thank you. I know that you haven't been happy. If you ever want to talk. Just as a friend! Floo me."

"That is most kind, Auror. Go in Peace."

Nova gave the man a look. 'Your mate is worried about you. You are tired. Rest before the next one. Have the girl elf bring us food.'

"Alright. I was going to do a few more first. Nova, what am I doing wrong that I appear to be available? I am wearing the plain gold ring. I am wearing plain serviceable robes? What do I need to do?"

'No one here has felt evil, my bondmate. Please eat.'

Hermione sat and ordered food and ate a bit. She had always been a bit annoyed at Harry for girls coming onto him. Quidditch matches, resorts, magical plays. She would be ignored and have witches actually make passes at him in front of her.

And a part of her blamed him! Never again. The dragonhide boot was on the other foot now. Yes, indeed. She decided to take out a life size poster of the boy-who-lived. The one Harry had done for a children's charity. He was wearing quidditch robes and mud, holding a captured snitch fluttering futilely in his hand.

'Never give up until your dream is in your hand'

 _'To my Wife, You are my dream, and now I have everything I want and need because I have you.'_

 _'Your Harry.'_

"There! Maybe that will reduce the ardor. I'm a married woman!"

But the media was reprinting lies and gossip of how the Chosen Witch had fallen out of favor. She shook her head. Hermione didn't like this at all. Harry sometimes got jealous of others for the smallest of reasons. If he found out about men talking to her, it would not be good.

-oOo—oOo—

The journalists of Britain were not as stupid as the daily paper made them out to be. It was the editor and others that turned reliable stories into hash. But not this time. This time the pictures had been real, the story real.

Well, reported as seen that was.

Harry Potter arrived early. He had his wand in one hand, too much power to destroy if he used his staff, and was wearing a long and billowing cloak. He stalked inside the entrance to the Ministry of Magic like an avenging angel. His face was stormier than the weather outside.

Charlie Weasley, wearing his full quidditch robes so that he would be recognized, walked into the Ministry with the pink-haired girl on his arm. Today's robes were now lime green tinged in pink with the same lime green boots. Eye bleeding colors all the same.

Pictures started snapping the moment he walked in. Charlie released a few practice snitches that he then masterfully caught, winking at the camera.

"We are playing Wimbledon next week. Watch as the Bats sting the Wasps!" Charlie announced, snitch fluttering in his hand.

Harry let them get set up before storming in.

"You! You aren't even the eldest of your house! How dare you defy the wishes of my father, Head of House Lord Sirius Orion Black, by trying to marry my cousin! She is promised to another."

"Who are you to be questioning me? I am Charlie Weasley. I am a professional seeker."

"You are going to be seeking a healer if you don't turn around right now! I am the Champion of House Black, and I say that you may not marry this girl. I have the parchment here that proves that I hold the decision for this marriage in my hand. I am my father's proxy."

Xandra and Katya were already in their positions. Polyjuice was a wonderful thing, and with careful questioning, they were able to find the accidental magic detection grid easily. A few well-placed explosives and timer would soon be in place. After the detonator went off, the grid was going to need weeks if not months of service in order to be restored.

"Potter! You have a lordship and want your cousin to marry well. But I offer her love! I offer her my heart! Can you buy her that? Can you buy her true love?"

"No! But I don't want her going without!"

"We might not have gold or art or things, but we have each other and we have love!"

"Truly?" Harry asked him in a small voice. "You truly love her? Your heart beats for her? The day that you do not see her is one remembered as stormy even when the sun shines? The stormy days are summer warm because she lives in your heart? How can I deny you this gift?"

Harry started to pontificate a bit on the power of true love. He stopped when he got the signal from Katya.

Lord Potter paced and pondered. "Elf! Come here? Why did you take so long? Run to the bank. Fetch me fifty thousand. No, one hundred thousand. Hurry!"

"You had better be good to her! I don't want to hear of one tear being shed! I don't want to hear of any need of hers not being met, because she is family! Her father may be a muggleborn but that doesn't matter. She is family. And that is all that matters."

The elf returned from the Bank of Switzerland, it distinctive motif clear.

"A dowry for you, son of House Weasley. Treat the daughter of House Black well, and go in peace. You have the blessing of Lord Black and Lord Potter for this marriage."

Loud cheering erupted throughout the Ministry. Witches were crying, people hugging. The young couple kissed for the camera time and again.

True Love had won the day.

-oOo—oOo-

The timing was precise. At midnight, during shift change, soft explosions muffled and hidden by runic stones that shielded most of the noise, brought down the network that detected accidental magic.

It took the operators a week and a half to notice that it wasn't working. But by then, every family of every muggleborn student below seventeen had been relocated to temporary quarters until Patrice Key was ready. Named in honor of a little one that never had a chance to even hold a wand.

She had committed the horrible crime of being a muggleborn witch that wanted her cuddle toy.

-oOo—oOo—

Neville watched as Hermione swayed on her feet. A few last minute aurors had shown up, one was severely injured, and if he went to the hospital, he was going to lose his leg. She downed a dose of Pepper-Up just as Harry returned from Britain.

"Good! Thank you for coming love. Can you grab a few more volunteers while I nibble a snack, Luna? Sorry auror, but you don't want me fainting partway through." He wasn't in pain, in fact, he was in stasis, but needed help soon.

Harry debated getting his mum. Hermione looked done in. Instead, he cast Sonorus on himself and went out into the halls.

"Please! We have an injured auror here that could use your help! Please!"

Harry focused as Neville nodded. The chanting started and soon, the auror was healed. Harry saw it as it happened, and caught his wife as she collapsed. The stones were gathered up by helpful elves, and Luna did the thankyous.

"You have been overdoing it, love." Harry commented, stroking her cheek.

"I know that I should not have healed that last man. But I felt something." Hermione said.

"Me too Harry, me too." Luna said.

As a result, she fell asleep forgetting about their plans for the rest of the day. She slept for a solid two hours and woke in a strange bed with Lily Belle poking her.

"Good! You're awake, and we can go swimming!"

"Right. The Delacour's. Black Island. My head! I'm up!"

She needed to show Harry their new island and talk to her friend. Fleur was nice and understanding about Hermione's nap. It was great having friends like her.

-oOo—oOo—

There were still a few honest aurors left in Britain. One of them, Auror Proudfoot, was on patrol when he thought he saw something flash. He was able to get the fire under control quickly. And told the reliable aurors in the group about it.

Proudfoot wasn't supposed to be on patrol that night. He had been attacked, and was supposed to be in St. Mungo's. But he was one of the ones in the know about his former neighbor, and the healer who had restored his hand. He had requested to be taken there to the ICW infirmary to be healed. And was healed. The last one of the day. He couldn't even thank her as she had needed to rest after she was done with him.

And because a muggleborn healer helped a muggleborn auror, a muggleborn shopkeeper's life and the lives of his family were saved, as was his shop.

And with the help of Healer Potter's gold, the family was relocated to safer quarters with their entire stock safe. They could have lost everything. An endowment being run to help muggleborns in Britain.

And the circle of help and love continued.

-oOo—oOo—

The Delacour's had a wonderful time on Black Island! Fleur had brought a silver swimsuit that made Charlus stutter a bit and James offered to be on her team with they played quidditch next. Luna and Fleur played water volleyball with Charlus and James. Harry put his wife on a floatie, kept her in tropical fruit drinks, and made her rest.

Neville sat on a chair nearby and read his Herbology text!

They couldn't time it, so there was only two hours of light left when they arrived. Sirius offered to host everyone overnight. Neville and Luna gladly ran up to their normal room to change for dinner. Gabrielle held her breath. Apoline looked at the beautiful sugar sand and the large pool. Alain thought of the work at his study.

"I would love to accept your invitation, unless Fleur needs to study?"

"Papa! I always need to study, but I can study on the beach just as well as at a desk, and I have my library with me."

He nodded agreement and his family burst into smiles.

Christine invited Apoline for a walk. She handed her a rune stone."

"Perhaps you two would enjoy some privacy. There are plenty of rooms here for the children. The beach at Victory cottage is completely private, the water is warded against sharks for a half kilometer all around the island, and you are very welcome to use it. Um, no dress code there for the beach. My very proper husband is less tolerant here. Even when the children were younger and it was hard keeping them dressed."

Apoline just looked at the stone in her hand. "You people are so amazing! You don't know me very well yet, but you do this for us?"

Christine pointed at the two girls chattering away in their new made up Franglais as they called it, Gabrielle sketching the sea, while Lily Belle watched. She knew that she should intervene, and make them speak properly, but they were just so adorable!

"With Dorea's birth, and the craziness that is my life, I haven't been able to give her the attention that she needs. I can see that you are a good mother, and your daughters are good witches. I want to be friends with good people."

"Then I accept the use of your cottage. And thank you for your hospitality. I would normally have brought wine from our vineyards, but I see that you do not drink. So I brought this."

Apoline had made a large apple custard dessert whose little apple slices were so precise, and laid out so beautifully it seemed a shame to eat without taking a picture first.

"Oh my! That is lovely! You know that Harry is going to be begging Fleur to teach him how to make that now."

"Harry bakes? Cooks?"

"Yes he does. Lily Belle is starting to learn. The boys all have basic skills. But Harry likes it, and has a flair for it. It's a shame that he can't just be a Cordon Bleu somewhere. He really could be. If that is what he wanted."

"One sees things in the paper. You are nothing like what I expected of Lady Black."

"Well, you have seen Christine. I can play Lady Black for my husband when he needs it. Watch Hermione. She is really good at playing at Lady Potter when it is needed."

"I see."

"Would you like to give me a hand getting dinner on the table?"

"But of course."

-oOo—oOo—

Harry finally got Hermione to bed after a few songs.

He came out to look at the ocean, lit so well from the full moon. Fleur was sitting on the wide balcony, and he almost went back in.

"Please! Join me. Daisy, bring Lord Potter some butterbeer please. And then sit near me, dear elf, if you don't mind. Talk with us."

The escort. She was a proper lady too. Hermione tried to never be alone with a boy unless Harry forced her to be with Neville for a minute or two.

"Miss Delacour. Or is it lady, duchess, princess?

She laughed. "Technically a word that means something like princess. I am veela royalty, after all. Dauphine Fleur."

Fleur had never revealed that to anyone at school! Why were these people so easy to talk to?

"I wanted to thank you, your highness. Hermione, well. We haven't had the best childhood. Not because of our parents or abuse! But my fame, combined with things. It's complicated. Other than Luna, she hasn't had good female friends. You are very special. Thank you."

"Hermione doesn't talk of you, Lord Potter. She refuses to lie to me. So she only tells me what she can. I think, based on what happened at Sirius Black's trial a dozen years ago that I know far more than I would ever tell others. You have been trained to kill the dark lord. Once he is dead, you want to do something more with your life. You have separated from Hermione not due to differences. You love her. I see it. She loves you. Deeply. I see that. So why do you send her away?"

"They kidnapped her before. The security is better now. But Luna was kidnapped from Hogwarts, I didn't want Hermione kidnapped again. She was almost, almost, but she wasn't! If people think that we are having problems, well, I hope that she won't be a target right now. Luna being with her helps me feel better as Luna can fight and has special powers. You'll see them, don't worry. But it is up to her to tell you how much. I don't have enough power to just end him right now, not on my own. But I am reading, and learning and growing."

"You is powerful wizard, Master Harry Potter sir!" Daisy said, then covered her mouth.

"Thank you, Daisy. You are not furniture! You can add to the conversation! Do you want a soda?"

She shook her head no, embarrassed.

"I don't mind telling you that you are right. The final battle is coming soon Fleur. When it comes, there will be extra security, but what I want to happen is for you three to evacuate to Patrice Key or Black Island. The wards might be perfect at Beauxbatons, but Dumbledore was planning on taking France next, and Beauxbatons would be a lovely palace to rule from."

Fleur shivered.

"Daisy, fetch a cloak please. I'm sorry if I scared you." Harry cast a warming charm on the girl. His magic was nice, a comforting cloak of its own.

"If you are right, and Beauxbatons is attacked, I would not have been warned without your wife's friendship."

"I am worried about her. I can't help it. I can't watch over her myself. I have to focus on the battle, and get the job done. Be a good little soldier. Bleh! Anyone can kill Voldemort now, he's mortal."

Harry was now the one to cover his mouth as Daisy returned and helped Fleur with the borrowed cloak against the midnight wind off of the sea.

"Mon pere, he thinks that he hides more than he does. I know something about this. That there was a reason he came back. Please, my father is a good man. He could be trusted with that information."

"Please say nothing of it Fleur! Please! I will try to figure out how to tell your father without telling him too many details."

Harry stood and paced before settling back on the bench swing, gently swaying it.

"You have been kind to Hermione. That means a lot to me. If you need anything, anything at all, let me know. We try to take care of our friends, Fleur. And I do count you as one. I need to get to bed. Good night. Thank you Daisy. Would you like company, princess, or to be alone?"

"You can return, Daisy. Good night, good sir knight. Sleep well."

Harry stumbled a bit about that. Had she heard something? Well, she was a beautiful princess. Wow! Her picture was there in the dictionary when you looked up the term. Dressed in a fancy flowing gown. Harry wished he had not seen those beach pictures of her. No wonder all of the girls at school had been so mean to her!

Hermione had been bullied for much of her life before and during training. Girls from all over the world, jealous and petty, had put her down. Harry tried to protect her but it hadn't worked very well. Fleur was in a similar position.

Fleur had money, looks, was a princess, and Daddy was a powerful wizard. Hard to compete with all of that.

And Neville never even looked at the girl twice or talked to her all day.

-oOo—oOo—

After a short trip the next morning with the family and a consult with Ted Tonks, who specialized in real estate law, a vote was cast. The 'ayes' had it.

Luna and Hermione purchased the island with a combination of funds that included all of the gold from various rewards and fines. They thought it fitting that a place of refuge was provided by the people who wanted to destroy all of the muggleborns.

Ted promised to give the ladies the name of the contractor that could be relied on, but Fleur had a suggestion to make. She knew a veela company, very discrete, whose business was making this sort of refuge for veela families. The wards on the Chateaux D'Abre came from that family business.

And the rest of the day was just spent playing in the water and enjoying the day. Christine promised that they were welcome anytime. Arrangements were made for tutoring for the children, including intensive English for Gabrielle and intensive French for Lily Belle.

Then it was cheek kisses and little girl tears, and time to say good bye until next time.

And Neville never spoke a word directly to Fleur the entire time.

Harry wondered if Mum shouldn't give him a check-up.

-oOo—oOo—

While the students went back to school, their minions, i.e. hired contractors were hard at work.

The warding work on the island was done. Unless you were invited or had the special portkey, you were not getting in. Two houses, Potter Manor and the Japanese house were added and in place. And Potter elves were working very hard to restore the plantation home to its former glory. Gnomes would be building a fourth very soon, just as soon as Fleur decided on a design.

Apparently, the island had been abandoned after a storm. Nothing from the house, other than people, seemed to have been removed. So the elves had found a wine and liquor cellar. The furniture, books, kitchen utensils, china, crystal, all sorts of wonderful things were restored to good order with powerful elf magic.

There were even cedar wardrobes with clothing of the time that the elves put back into pristine shape.

And unlike restoring Black Manor, there was nothing evil found in the secret passages, no dark magic lurking anywhere. Hermione liked that there was a secret passage from the master to some of the rooms nearby.

She made the elves swear that they would say nothing to Harry about them until she had a chance to prank him first!

As for Potter Manor, the bright pink paint had been able to be mostly removed as the miniature house was restored full sized. Lily Belle was relieved to hear about that. She had thought that the house looked better pink when she was younger and thought it was a real dollhouse. The elves touched up the white paint everywhere as they had found bits of pink everywhere.

While at school, the girls looked at a plot map of the island. The plantation home could be moved, but Hermione liked the cove it was near, and was tempted to claim that house for herself. Potter Manor would be relocated after the battle anyway, so why not? Luna had staked out her territory first, drawn to the beautiful cove. She knew that merpeople lived nearby!

She and Neville couldn't agree on a house plan yet. Some of Luna's ideas appeared to break more than one law of physics. Neville knew her well though. He told her that until they came up with a compromise that he would be staying in a wizarding tent. She loved camping everywhere except the beach due to the sand. Even magic seemed to have trouble banishing all of the grit.

They needed a house. She relented and submitted a design that he thought absolutely perfect for a beach house. It was an exaggerated A-frame design with a large porch on the beach side with stairs going down to the cove. The upstairs was split into two open lofts dormitories, one for boys, one for girls. It was perfect! And he didn't complain about the peach and sea-form green colors she picked, either.

Fleur, using the pictures and the maps, chose a spot for herself. The girls were then debating large or small house for Fleur with Hermione reassuring her that if she wanted small, that she could eat her meals at the large house.

And something marvelous was happening with the girl. Fleur was beginning to smile more. Laugh. The flower was beginning to bloom.

-oOo—oOo—

It was Friday night, and Harry just wanted to go home. He had gotten a letter from Hermione that morning, flamed to him with a bit of phoenix poo aimed for his head. They had had a misunderstanding the night before.

Nova took it personally when people upset Hermione! And she only took Hermione's side in any argument.

Hermione was being so mean to him!

Unknown to Harry, Fleur had asked her to go shopping with her after healing on Saturday. Maybe stroll through the Louvre. Hermione naturally said yes, as long as she got an additional escort. That was her agreement with Hans. Hermione was going through her list of young male knights, single, handsome, and picked one out that she thought that might be young enough for Fleur. She wasn't thinking of herself! But Harry didn't know that.

Harry had been spending far too much time on missions that were tense. Ones where he had to watch and not act. Hurry up and wait, and nothing was getting done.

Harry had to go to headquarters Saturday! They were making maps of all of the death eaters and combining information, and doing warrior things! He didn't have time to just be a teenager, and go out shopping and to a museum with friends and relax!

Why did she have to pick one of the few knights that were close to their own age, one who was handsome, muscular, brave, smart? Of course his wife would be attracted to him, who wouldn't? Jealously flared in him.

He had looked at Nova in disgust. The phoenix didn't seem to mind his wife having male friends. She stared at him.

"Well, I hope that you have a nice date with your boyfriend."

He shouldn't have said it! If he didn't want her to go, he should have sat down, and told her his feelings and talked. Instead, he was a child and a jerk. He tried to apologize. Even though it was really her fault in the first place. Wasn't that what his father had taught him though? Sometimes love meant apologizing even when you thought that it wasn't your fault. But he was still upset.

She had had Nova take her back to school. Where he wasn't allowed in unless he broke their wards. Hermione didn't want to be around him when he was so angry. His power shook the house, and it scared her. He needed time to cool down.

Now she had sent him a letter saying that she was going to work on a school project this weekend and wouldn't be home. With phoenix poo. That she was giving him time to work out his problems. How? How could he work out his problems when he wanted to be with her and he couldn't because he had to fight Voldemort but he wasn't allowed to do that yet! And be a good soldier, give me another fifty burpees, higher, higher. And watch your wife go out with others! Arrggg!

And there were Frank and Alice, looking at him with that look. They had something planned. Mad-eye came in to dinner too. Not good, not good.

"Potter, did you know that you have some kind of bird poop in your hair back here?" Mad-eye asked.

"Not surprised sir. It's Friday, so I had my weekly hair treatment. I'll shower again after the next session. This should be very interesting.

-oOo—oOo—

Minister Fudge had a very secret meeting with several department heads, including Auror Robards, Chief Auror.

He handed out copies of the oath that the ICW wanted them to swear to. Several people goggled at the audacity of these wizards. If they followed their procedures, then anyone could call for an auror!

"You don't expect my people to pledge themselves to serve scum do you?"

"I am merely letting you know what the ICW told me. March 15th is the deadline. Now, that gives us a couple of months to plan, maybe come up with a compromise…" Fudge began. Avery interrupted him.

"March 15th? Well, that is a very interesting date. My friends, I do not see this as a problem at all, not at all."

"You don't expect my aurors to take this oath?" Robards demanded.

Avery's smile had them all shivering. "I assure you that not one auror in Britain will take that oath unless he is a fool. Ridiculous! No, I have something in mind. Let me take this burden from you Cornelius. I assure you that it will be fine. All will be fine."

He turned to look at the others then at Fudge. "After all, we all are working together for the good of magical Britain. I am your friend, minister, and happy to help."

Fudge swallowed hard. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like Avery's solution, but was too terrified of him to speak up now. The others got up at the senior death eater's dismissal and all bowed.

They knew who the real ruler of magical Britain was, and it certainly wasn't the man with the lime green bowler!

-oOo—oOo-

Cathan Edwards looked at the volcano with distrust. He couldn't sort through the ashes, but fiendfyre hadn't worked, phoenix fire, blasto curses, nothing. This active volcano was miles from the nearest wizard, and there were two people here. Himself and Algernon Croaker.

Nine Dolus Orbs were retrieved from the special box that Etienne had made long before to store the evil devices. Nine orbs that radiated evil. Algernon picked up the first one and scanned it.

"As you were created for evil, we banish you from this plane to never do evil again."

Algernon had a device that could get to within ten feet of the magma that measured the evil power.

They lowered the device and orb, the magma hissing as though in pain of being touched by something so awful, so hideous.

The device showed that the vile level had steadily decreased. The magma had worked! They didn't want to rush this process though, so picked out the next orb. And the next.

On the fifth orb, the scan showed it as already destroyed. The dark detector didn't register anything. Panicked, Algernon went through the rest.

Three orbs registered as nothing but magical spheres. Perfect duplicates to the eye, but not the same.

"I have to keep one of the real ones Cathan. They only work in threes. Everything of the research confirms this. With one, I should be able to track the others."

The men were clearly horrified, but acted. They kept the three fakes in case they could lead to who had switched them. They were put back into the box.

"Who has had access to these?"

"We know that it had to be the Dolus Orbs that were stored in the department. I scanned the ones that you brought before adding them. I scanned the orbs when Etienne made the box. He had access for a time, and anyone with access to my office. I kept the box locked, but I was relying on discretion. Xeno was curious, but it couldn't be him. He has sworn a special oath."

"I have a feeling that I know where they are even if I don't know how they got there. I bet I even know the timing. When healing was restricted for marked death eaters."

Voldemort.

"We've been trying to figure out how to destroy them, but not fast enough. I am so sorry, my friend. I not only failed you and Poppy, but everyone in green robes. What am I going to do?"

"You have destroyed two sets of these. One set exists. If I may, I hear things that I shouldn't. Rumors. Ask Harry to talk to Dumbledore. Find out as much as he can." Cathan insisted.

"That man was insane before he died! He wanted to rule the world! And had a plan to do so!"

"That may be, but he might be our only hope in getting them back. I need to warn my apprentice. They are after her, I feel it in my very soul."

-oOo—oOo—

Daisy was soaking wet, and it was Harry's fault. She shivered with the cold until Harry cast a drying charm on her.

"Nasty bird dropped me in family lake because Daisy is doing what Master Harry Potter sir is saying to do! Daisy tripped him, and tied boots together, and sent chair into him, then bird dropped me into water! From very high up. I is scared Master!" She showed him a bit of the memory in the air with her magic.

"Are you alright? That was a long drop!"

Boxer showed up at headquarters. "Daisy! Master Harry Potter sir! Who is hurting my Daisy?"

"Wait, you're mates? Why didn't you tell me! We could have you working together." Harry demanded.

Daisy burst into tears at that.

"Boxer, take this." Harry handed him roughly a hundred galleons, he didn't count it but made a quick-conjured pouch for it. "Daisy, it was all my fault. Your master was so mean to you, and I am so, so sorry. You take this money. Buy her some warm dinner, new clothes, wait, not clothes! Uniforms! Buy her anything she wants. Chocolate. Whatever she needs. I'm going to go punish myself. I'll send Zeb to help at the shop for today. From now on Daisy, if you see Hermione, don't stick around. And your assignment is to work for Dan and Emma for now with your mate. I am so, so, sorry."

"But what about baby?"

"Hopefully by July all of this will be straightened out. Maybe Boxer can switch with someone and you work with us in the house, or I'll get Emma different help. You are no longer to be apart, and that is an order. True Love! You showed up here without being summoned because your mate was in distress, and you knew you might be punished, but didn't care! True Love! Please, return to Emma's when you are ready. Take some time. Feel free to use any Potter property. True love! Zeb!"

Harry managed to get the elves straightened out, but he was very angry with Nova. She should have flung him in the lake, not his elf!

"Potter! Get back in here, now!" Hans's dulcet tones summoned him from the temporary refuge that he had taken to try to take care of his elves.

"Sir! Coming sir!"

Patterns and circles and plots. When would the information lead to a time when they could strike and end this?

-oOo—oOo—

Bill needed to watch where he was going! He was a large man, sure, but he hadn't been this clumsy for a long time. Fleur was very nice about it though. Neither girl laughed at him. As they were in the magical part of Paris, Hermione pulled her wand while Fleur helped him up. Her scans didn't show anything. His bootlaces were tied together, now that didn't happen on its own!

Ekaterina, wand in hand was twitching. She felt like this would be a very useful maneuver in order to provide a distraction for the bodyguards. Something that she was trying to prevent from working. She debated getting the girls out, but Hermione had a secret weapon of her own.

"Nova! Do you see who is attacking him? Maybe they need to take a dunk in the lake!"

The elf so was surprised that she never thought to pop away until after she made the big splash and was in the freezing water.

'Bad elf!' Nova said, flaming back and landing on Hermione' shoulder.

Bill was smiling at Fleur though. In a good way!

"Nova has taken care of the problem. Just a prank, nothing more." Hermione reassured.

Ekaterina fell back, allowing Bill the closer position. Easier for her to watch potential attackers.

"My lady, I thought this shop might have robes that you would find very pretty!" Fleur said musically.

"Bill, are you sure you don't mind?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all! In fact, I would be happy to help!"

In the interesting way that life weaves, he had been spending time with Dora's family from time to time due to Charlie, and had picked up a few things from Andi. He had a good eye for color too.

"Now this is fashion!" Hermione sighed. She followed Fleur around who picked out several things that Hermione tried on. Then Hermione remembered that Harry had told Andi that she had an exclusive contract! But he never asked her opinion, and Andi was good but very traditional! Almost out of spite, Hermione gave warning to her companions, then put on her Lady Potter mantle.

"Please. This gown. Does it come in this color?" Hermione pointed to her phoenix.

Hermione had only been photographed every other weekend. The clerk goggled a moment, then said that she would be right back.

Hermione dug in her bag. She had the remnant of feather from Nova.

A manager came bustling over, bowing. "Madame Potter! Such a pleasure! Of course we can make this gown in any color you like!"

"Match it to this. I need it for the ball at the end of March."

"Splendid! Splendid!"

Bill picked out several dresses for both girls. Hermione insisted on buying Fleur's as she was charging it to Harry. Revenge shopping! Lord Potter could afford it.

Hermione asked if Fleur wanted the clothes delivered to her house or school. She called for her elf who took care of everything.

"But what of our handsome man here? He picked out brilliantly!" Hermione asked her friend.

With matching bags, jewelry and everything else earning their clerk a nice bit of gold and the appreciation of the manager.

"You are right. I know. Leather pants. Dragonhide. And a matching vest. And earring." Fleur suggested.

"Um, I don't mind the pain of getting an earring, but don't want an enemy to yank!" The knight objected. Many fighting witches wore no jewelry, especially dangling earrings. But Bill thought he might look a bit rakish indeed so attired.

"Just for us then, not when on duty." Hermione suggested.

"I can do that." He agreed.

"Here is the best place for dragonhide." Fleur informed them. Fafner's Fashions.

They walked in. The smell was very masculine, and Fleur shivered a bit. Bill pulled a cloak out of a kit, and swirled it around the girl chivalrously.

Hermione let Fleur pick out the brilliant blue, the blue-black, and solid black with several different shirts. When he came out in just black pants, needing a different size shirt, Hermione thought that Fleur was going to faint!

Bill was tall, muscular, well built, and had curly red hair all over his chest. Fleur decided he needed help finding the right fit of shirt!

She ran practiced hands over his shoulders and down to his slim waist. She grabbed the right size, and she reluctantly allowed him back into the changing rooms.

"He is so, so, so." Fleur said, obviously impressed with him.

"I agree. I was already betrothed when we met, but he is very nice. Honorable, brave." Hermione was honest with herself. She never felt anything towards him much at all but wanted to encourage her friend towards a man that she knew was good.

She didn't know much of French magical politics or families though and didn't know about Fleur's standing. Otherwise she might not have chosen this escort.

Hermione went over to the clerk. "I don't want that man to know how much we are spending today. Whatever my friend wants there, I am paying for." She handed over her Gringott's Signature Black card.

"Of course, madam! Whatever madam wants!"

Fleur couldn't decide which pants looked best, and after several runs, Hermione bought all three of the pants/vests sets with six different shirts of various white/blue/black that all coordinated.

Hermione knew that Harry and she would eventually reconcile, even if he was so, so, urgg! She bought him a set of the blue-black dragonhide pants and vest that she knew would match his favorite boots. And several shirts. Then added a set of the pure black. And a few more shirts. And a jacket in black with red and gold trim.

The clerk helping her was nearly crying in joy by the time she was done.

She called for Daisy, who didn't come. Zeb showed up, and she sent her shopping home with him.

"That is a gift for Harry. So please keep it hidden for now. Zeb, was that one of our elves attacking Bill? You know what, never mind. I work that out later. I'm just sorry, but someone was being mean to my bodyguard, and I was scared. Ekaterina thought it was a precursor to attack. So you know."

Zeb patted her hand, nodded and left with the bags. Hermione was feeling uneasy, and wanted to go. She was about to say so too, but they were ready to leave. Good. She told Ekaterina who left to scout out ahead, they had one more stop, and then they were going to a museum.

They were just getting ready to leave the shop when a scream of terror rang out. Bill had his wand is his hand before either lady could blink.

"Nova, take them to safety! Please! I can't protect Hermione and people in the street."

Had they been watched and waited for this? Hermione couldn't leave her friends, vulnerable to the green spells that brought death.

"I can shield! What is going on?" Hermione asked, but a black robed white masked death eater came into the shop. More friends came in behind him. Grateful that they had already taken care of the shopping, Hermione conjured a large stone wall in front of them with tiny wand slits. Bill had the first two stunned, shrunk and boxed before the clerks could lock down the shop. More screams were coming from down the way.

"My senses all tell me that they are here for you, Hermione! Get out of here! To safety!" Bill commanded after he took down another. Fleur had tried to stun one, but Hermione had been concentrating on plucking charms and building another wall, so missed it.

Ekaterina now behind them, having returned from the back, furious that she had left. "Nova, take us to safety!"

Nova grabbed all three witches, taking them to Fleur's palace home. They had excellent wards, but they couldn't stop a determined phoenix.

'Wizard wanted to fight, to protect the innocents in the alley!' Nova told her bondmate.

"Fleur! We need to find your father! They somehow tracked me!"

Ekaterina scanned the girl and found the tracker. It was on the business card of one of the shops. Anyone could have charmed it and dropped it in her bag, including the clerk who gave it to her. Alain came in watched the bodyguard scan the upset girl.

M. Delacour was not idle though. He was on the floo. Hermione was sobbing, and Fleur trying to comfort her.

"It's all my fault! I knew this would happen if I strayed from warded places. If anyone dies, it's my fault."

Nova crooned.

"No, Hermione. They are in so much trouble! This is their choice, not your fault." Ekaterina countered.

Alain nodded agreement. "Aurors were there quickly. Several people have been taken into custody. I should go. Your husband will want to be there to question them."

"Nova, can you go with M. Delacour to his office, then take Harry there?" Hermione asked aloud.

'No promises that I leave only him there. A bird has to poop you know.'

Hermione gave her the stink eye and asked her to be nice. 'You pooping on him doesn't help with his anger you know.' Then she remembered Bill.

"I need to give my escort a communications mirror. I don't know where he is or how he is!"

"It's not fair! We never had a chance to buy anything for Harry!" Fleur added.

"I did. I got him a couple sets like Bill's. Some have a bit of red and gold trim. And the blue-black." She sighed. "I could have died today still angry at him, and I don't know why I'm angry. I'm sad, flustered, tired, cranky. All of these emotions."

"You sound as though you might be with child. If that is a possibility, you should see a healer, and start seeing one regularly." Apoline opined as she strode into the loving living room, and hugged her daughter.

Hermione looked at them both. "It is going to come out eventually. I am pregnant. Due in late July or early August. I hope that I'm not early, but I am not looking forward to taking OWL's that pregnant. Very few know. But I trust you. Nova trusts you too, or she wouldn't have brought me here."

Her bird was back and chirped agreement with that.

"Bill knew! That is why he was so protective of you! He is a good auror Maman. He is twenty five, which I know is too old when I am not sixteen! But I ask that you meet him and make your own decision if I can be just friends with this man. He is an ICW auror. We were shopping, as you knew, and death eaters attacked. He sent us to safety but refused to come with us as there were innocents in danger! And he captured death eaters, Maman!"

Apoline looked at Hermione who nodded back. "Maybe we should arrange activities at home until this war is over. You could have been hurt!"

"It's all my fault! They were trying to find me! I'm sorry Fleur! If you had just gone with your friends, you would have been fine."

"You don't know that Hermione! This could be a test run, see how quickly the aurors react. Having Bill there, and an armed response immediately may mean that they will leave Paris alone in future and go for softer targets, as Alain calls them." Apoline countered.

"Perhaps. I suppose that is true. If so, and death eaters are preparing to invade France any city with a magical marketplace should go on alert! Oh, what if people were hurt! I'm tired from healing, but this is France! This isn't Britain where they would stone me. I could help if someone was hurt."

"Let me check and see, Hermione. If they are death eaters looking for you, they might count on that and grab you."

"Dolus Orbs! Oh no! I think that you are right. Am I ever going to be able to go anywhere again?"

Madame Delacour took over. She floo'd the hospital. "Be careful! Warn your security that death eaters might come there looking for Hermione Potter. No, she's safe. I can't say where. I'm a family friend. Look, listen to me. There has been an attack at Toussaint's. Death eaters! Oh, I am sorry to hear that. Yes, now, I need to floo another. Thank you."

"They have several severely wounded people. This is not your fault! You see that France is united against this foe. We also have capital punishment. If a child is hurt or an adult dies, they will face death."

"We should talk to your media just as soon as possible." Hermione remembered some of Harry's more memorable interviews. "Rally support."

"Two students attacked. Saved by handsome auror. I like it!" Fleur smiled. Then unsmiled. "But Papa will not want my name in the paper."

"Oh, I'm guess that I am used to seeing my name. The articles are usually wrong. But nothing too hurtful. The paper will just sort of lose articles that are really hurtful about me personally."

"The Oath."

"Yes, but you need to know. There are these orbs. I have a picture." Hermione dug in her bag. "Three of these used in conjunction can thwart the oath. I could be killed or tortured without anyone suffering. Dumbledore found them. Nine orbs were made, some have been destroyed. There are three more somewhere in the world that need to be found and taken care of."

"You think that death eaters have them?" Apoline guessed.

"Yes, I do. And that is why I think that they were after me personally."

'Harry is calling me. Asking me to bring you.'

"I have to go. Fleur, I'll see you in school Monday, but I will send you a note to let you know what is happening." Hermione flamed away.

Apoline shivered and turned to her first born.

"You have made brave friends petite, but I don't like you being in danger."

"You should have seen Bill, maman! So brave! So strong!"

"So, you need to invite this man for dinner. And we will decide, your papa and I. And you. You are old enough to begin courting. We do have to follow wizard rules, for now, petite."

"Yes, maman."

She smiled at that, and tried to put away all of the bad, and just concentrate on the good of the day.

-oOo—oOo—

A/N – Thank you.


	30. Chapter 30 - The Storm has Come

Chapter 30 – The Storm has Come

Ambassador Delacour sat in the office of the head of the chief auror of France. He was reading a report.

Nova flamed in the Chosen One.

Three aurors were in the office. One was wearing blue-black dragonhide pants, nearly the same color as his favorite boots, a stylish shirt, obviously new and expensive, and a vest matching the pants. A fortune in dragonhide as he well knew. He knew that auror. Harry stifled a sneer.

He and Bill had always gotten on before. Was he going to be down to one Weasley friend after this?

"Lord Potter! The magical shopping lane of Paris, Toussaint's was just attacked by death eaters. They appear to be tracking your lady wife. These aurors were the first on scene. As you can tell from their appearance, none of these people were on duty, but all acted in defense of the general public.

The witch was wearing a very short skirt and very high heels and a scowl. Unless she was undercover, Harry thought that yes, it was obvious that she was off-duty and wanted to be elsewhere.

Bill pulled out three stasis boxes.

Harry took a cleansing breath. Nova had refused to say much but he had the comfort of knowing that Hermione was safe before he got there.

"I would like someone to question these men that were captured at Fafner's Fashions." Bill said turning over the boxes to the head of the French aurors, as was proper procedure for any ICW auror that was not in Britain.

"Unless France has a better formula for truth serum than Britain, we should take them to the goblins for questioning." Harry explained about the 'spill your guts' version that the underground dwellers made.

"I would like to talk to Lady Potter before we agree to this, and see if she knows anything else!" The chief auror demanded.

"Nova, please bring Hermione here." Harry said aloud for the benefit of all.

"Fancy footwear, Potter."

"Yeah. They match your pants."

"They do."

Bill could sense the tension, but not the reason for it.

Hermione was in a stylish robe, new handbag, hat, jewelry, all exquisite and tasteful and perfect for a highborn lady.

"M. Delacour. You asked to see me?"

"I did, Lady Potter. I wanted to ask you a few questions."

Hermione handed over a memory. "This is from just before we saw the death eaters to when my phoenix took me out of Toussaint's, monsieur."

The chief auror took out a display pensieve. Harry had to watch as the knight fought well and did indeed act to protect not just Hermione and Fleur, but since he captured a third, he clearly had gone out into the more open fighting as well. He was good.

The aurors were also impressed and the witch was now eyeing the man in dragonhide with a bit more than just respect.

"If you have more questions for me, I am a student of Beauxbatons. My grandmere, Nicole Dubois went there. I should have gone there for all of my schooling."

She gave Harry a cool look.

"Very good. You were born in Lyon? The records have a mistake as they say that you are barely thirteen madam."

"The records are correct. We were caught in a temporal flux. We spent four and a half years roughly while the calendar went forward four and a half months. There are consequences. Some of us still having problems with anger. I know that I am having issues. It is very easy to become angry. Especially when I am attacked."

Harry cleared his throat. "Ragnok and I have an agreement. If he allows me to use his potions, we can question suspects all day in Gringott's but at the end of the day, any prisoners are tried for goblin crimes. If they are guilty, they are put to death. I could bring you or M. Delacour with me, however. Alastor Moody usually does our interrogations."

"Death does not seem too harsh to me. As for questioning, I trust Mad-eye to be very thorough. He is a good man. A child was nearly cut in two with a blasting curse. If not for this witch's quick thinking, the child would be dead."

"I just hope that the department replaces my handbag. One hundred and fifty galleons down the drain! For a good cause, of course!" The witch held up the evidence that said designer handbag was indeed lost in defense of others.

Harry dug in his kit. Emergency gold. "There should be exactly five hundred it there, madam auror. Please, you saved a child. That is very impressive. And even if it isn't my fault, I still feel like this attack is."

She accepted the gold with thanks, brightening. Harry turned to his wife.

"Hermione, please. If we hadn't fought, you wouldn't even be here!"

"Fleur and I wanted to go shopping! Bill went with us as a friend. Does an enemy put himself between you and danger? Non! Bill did that. Bill is my friend. You have no reason to be jealous!"

Bill stood now. "Harry? What's going on? I never, I mean, Hermione and I? That's crazy!"

Harry ignored him and turned to his wife.

"Can we go home together? Make up? Please?" Harry asked.

Hermione met his eyes. All she saw was anger, rage. He frightened her right now. If he hit her with a blast of accidental magic like he had Etienne that one time, she could lose the baby. She thought of Madam Maxine's garden.

"Harry, I'm angry at you, and you are angry at me. You are so angry all of the time now. You frighten me. I will write you, but until you are calmer, I think I need to get back to school."

"M. Delacour, please give my regards to Fleur. Bill, thank you for protecting me. I'm sorry that our trip was ruined today. You were very brave. I need to go back now."

"Fleur had a lovely time before all this." Hermione confided.

Bill looked at M. Delacour. "And now I become the villain and am to endure the questions. Thank you so much. So kind." Bill had also endured French lessons, and he wasn't too bad. He spoke well for a non-native.

"Unless there is anything else? Au revoir." Hermione flamed out. Bill was scowling in general, and M. Delacour and Harry were scowling at Bill.

After getting the death eaters and Mad-eye to Gringott's, Harry made his way home too, leaving Bill to his fate.

-oOo—oOo—

Etienne read the missive with horror. Death Eaters in France! He had to work fast, get wards in place to protect his ancestral home.

All aurors were put on notice. Their department of mysteries would be working on a way to detect death eaters. Etienne hadn't known him for very many years, but always liked Remus Lupin and his quick mind. They had always worked well together, and he was one of the few of the knights who stayed his friend and talked to him during the dark days after the accident when he was just half a man.

Etienne knew that Remus had made a working dark mark detector. He wrote a note to his superior and gave him the contact information. Since he was the same man that was making the healing stones, there was no need to mention the knights at all. And he wrote a quick note to Remus warning him of incoming orders for his work. Including a request for one of those devices for himself, just as soon as possible.

That done, he needed to work to protect his ancestral home. Death eaters in France!

He paid a call to the gnome's shop. He did not spend much time at home. But when they heard his name it was all bowing and scraping and can we help you. They bowed to the money, not to him. Non, he had to put away the anger today, and concentrate. Two more weeks, and he would be free from a great burden.

His stepmother with her twisted politics! They disagreed about every single thing. In fact, it was only the fact that he knew that she was not his birth mother that kept him from total despair.

Her twisted morals! Taking the man that would be the next Minister of Magic to her bed when he was married! It was wrong! He was so embarrassed about it all to be associated with such people. His home!

This woman was nothing like his ancestors! And he had read about them extensively. Nothing!

She had lied to him! Pretended to be the woman who gave birth to him. Complained about the pain he had caused her. His father died when he was very young, so if Etienne had been told, he did not understand. Thank goodness that the trusts were ironclad and she only got her allowance. She couldn't even steal the artwork, or anything of value in any of the homes. Her oath and the elves were prevented that.

He never liked his father's second wife, but it was her own treatment of him that had led to this poor relationship. He was twenty. On his twenty first birthday, he inherited all. In two more weeks, just two more weeks, he could finally get her out of the chateaux. For the sake of his father and because he was a good person, he had made sure that she had a home to go to.

She had always gone rhapsodic over her childhood chateaux and its lovely grounds and its wonderful views, so he wanted to provide it for her if it wasn't too expensive. Perhaps prevent solicitor action in future.

Imagine his surprise when he found out the truth.

Deciding to purchase said home had to be influenced by his long term relationship with Remus Lupin though. The choice had to be inspired by a marauder. It was the six room home she had grown up in. With its postage stamp garden, and lower class surrounds.

He had found the house. It was in the south of France, in the city where she claimed to grow up. It had not been hard to purchase. Her brother still lived there. Etienne even offered him the deal of a lifetime. He was encouraged to stay there, rent free for the rest of his life. With his wife and their dogs, all seven of them. With the stipulation that he take his sister in without a fuss when she was evicted from her current home.

Etienne even put the house back into his name when he swore an oath that she would always be welcome there. And so all was arranged.

If she had tried to be kind, tried to be nice, she would have been showered in riches for the rest of her life.

But she had abused him, withheld food and love, hit him. Now he stood for truth and put his shield over innocents. The abuse of children was inexcusable to him, as was the abuse of spouse. Families were supposed to be about love. And for a short time in his life, he had it. He did. When he lived with Dan and Emma Granger. And that was long enough for him to have better idea of what he wanted for himself.

His poor father. The one thing he did remember about him was a phrase towards the end of his life.

"Your mother was the kindest sweetest person. And she loved me dearly. She loved me. She loved you. Oh, how she loved you. So full of love."

That statement had confused him as a child. It had touched his heart though, and he never forget it.

It wasn't until he found out that it was a stepmother and not birth mother in the chateaux that he understood those words.

The secret books of his family had nurtured him in those early days, helped him prepare. He was Chevalier. And one day, he would find the right witch and bring her to his castle, and he would treat her as a princess, even if she were a muggleborn without two knuts.

He had only one request. That she truly love him. He wanted to give love and be loved.

Death Eaters in France!

He would ask, carefully, and make sure that his queen was truly alright. If his gifted gold had been used to pay for this Bill Weasley he had better mind his manners. Etienne hadn't fought with him much, but he knew that he was a knight. Etienne didn't trust gossip, but he did trust Lady Potter's honor. And this man had better respect it.

-oOo—oOo—

Hermione was in her room at Beauxbatons wearing a silky robe of palest blue, nightwear that reminded her a bit of her new school robes.

She had fed Nova special treats, and thanked her for the swift rescue and all.

Nova was not happy with Harry. Deeply unhappy with him, and they needed to talk about it.

'He needs help, my bondmate! He is working, working, fighting all of the time. He is losing his ability to be nice to you! Either he needs to keep his distance from you until the final battle is done, or needs to put aside his anger. But he plays rough with you! He is a warrior, and you have a chick growing inside you. Which I haven't complained about! Why you didn't lay a nice egg, I don't know, but you are my companion and I won't say any more about that! But I don't like him right now.'

'Is it the time compression? I need to send a note to Xeno. And a note to Harry. You are right. He could hurt me, perhaps bad enough to lose the baby if he doesn't calm down. Until he is under control, I am keeping my distance.'

'Telling everyone that you are staying away may stop those wizards that eat death to leave you alone too.'

'Yes, that too.'

-oOo—oOo—

The Granger's did not need two elves to help in the shop. Abi and Tory were mates, so Harry was not going to separate them and Daisy, while wary of the phoenix wanted to stay with Master Harry Potter Sir if she could.

Elves!

The Potter elves made a plan to rotate help as they all liked the Granger's and Harry instructed that any could go to them in an emergency. Dan and Emma both had useful prank wands, portkeys, and Grandmere Dubois stopping in from time to time to help. Among her other activities.

The death eaters captured in Paris had orders to bring Hermione Potter unharmed to the dark lord. They were not supposed to attack civilians, or cause mayhem, but one young wizard had aimed a stunner at a school girl who didn't look in the least like Hermione, and fighting broke out.

The French general populace didn't have a problem picking up a wand and firing back at death eaters. They might do it from upturned café tables or from behind a conjured half-wall, but those people fought back!

Gnomes were getting inundated with ward orders now from up and down France as word went out that death eaters were encroaching.

Hermione felt so guilty! She wrote a letter asking Alain Delacour if she should withdraw from school and stop being Fleur's friend. The tear-stained note said that she had never met anyone like his daughter, and she had been put into danger because of her friendship! She offered to pay for additional wards to his home and asked what she could do to make things better.

M. Delacour showed the letter to his friend who was the man running for Minister of Magic, Gerard Beauchamp.

"You have powerful allies Alain! This letter shows that Hermione Potter is a good witch, not just a healer or stuck up witch with power and gold. Write to her and reassure her that she is welcome in France, and if she is hunted here then we are willing to help her."

Alain fingered the precious memory that Luna had given him. It was Albus Dumbledore's plans for world domination, step by step. It did not include how he had extended his life, there were several strong wizards that were very long lived. They both knew that Beauxbatons would be a likely target with or without Hermione there.

"Madame Potter wants to do an interview, but asked me my opinion first. Here is her letter to me."

' _Ever since I became involved with Harry Potter and his family, my life has been in danger. I am a healer! I would be happy to help French aurors too just as I have helped others. But I don't know if I can stay in the country of my birth as I bring danger to belle France just by being here!'_

 _'I want to do an interview and talk about the dangers to the common witch and wizard from these monsters! They will kill men, women and children for their ideals.'_

 _'I need to warn them. They only want healing to go to the right people, and they have achieved that in Britain. They only want schooling for the right people, and they are working on that in Britain. They want to rule muggles and have them be their slaves. And most of the people in Britain do not see the horror of this.'_

 _'I will leave if the people ask me to in order to keep peace, to preserve the safety of France. But if these people will come after me here, who will they be after next?'_

 _'This country has dangerous neighbors. You need to be warned. En garde! Please, please! I will do as you ask, leave or stay, but you need to be warned. Let me know if you want me to keep these fears quiet for now. But I will act as you direct.'_

 _'Hermione Potter'_

"An interview? Would that be a good or bad thing for the campaign? Right now, let us ask her to wait and see before talking to the press. I want to create plans first, have a response ready for after she does. We play this right, we'll have a solid plan and solid answers while Pierre stands there and gapes 'Death eaters? What death eaters?' Yes! This could work well." Gerard beamed at his friend.

Alain smiled. He didn't like using allies for advancing politics, but this was different. France needed a plan, and he would ask Healer Potter to give him a little time.

"Gerard, wasn't your granddaughter born with a problem that the healers couldn't fix?"

"Yes, Marie is well over three now. Wait, you don't think?"

"Have a photographer for before and after. I doubt we can do so during. Willing to try?"

"I will contact Madame Maxine immediately!"

-oOo—oOo—

Alain was able to contact Bill who assembled several ICW aurors who had helped Hermione in the past.

Hermione was asked to come to the ambassador's office in the Ministry of Magic. Fleur came in person to the school with the note, so of course Hermione invited her along. Ekaterina wasn't about to go without letting Hans know first, so they did. Just one of the benefits of a phoenix companion.

There, sitting in a chair with long dark hair and violet eyes was a precious three and a half year old little witch holding a stuffed Pegasus. It was clear why the healer had been called here.

The girl's leg was malformed, and a full four inches shorter than the other.

Hermione looked around, and saw that she had a group of seasoned helpers. She watched as Bill noticed Fleur come in and they exchanged smiles. Fleur had a very good first impression of the man.

Hermione led the girl over to the man's leather couch, covering the cool surface with a soft blanket.

"I am Hermione. What is your name?"

"Marie. This is Max." She held up the toy.

"Marie, Max can stay near you but I need to scan all of you so can you please put him there? Thank you!"

A curse! Maybe when the mother was pregnant. Oh, the poor little girl! But she could fix this, she knew.

Cathan Edwards bundled in. The aurors that knew him started to bow. Hermione curtseyed.

"Who do we have here? Marie?" He redid the same scans.

"What would be the traditional treatment, apprentice?" he asked, ever the teacher.

"Give her a sugar-free lollypop and tell her that she is very beautiful and send her on her way."

"You are going to try to heal her?"

"Yes sir. I place the stones here." She directed her next comments to the assembled people "Think love and health. Chant Sanus Marie and point your wands at the stone."

Nova flew over to the girl's head, and the chanting began. Because there were other injuries that were not as visible, Hermione did the complete healing. Her heart that would have failed at eight or so, her liver, her kidneys. Everything scanned fine after they were done. Her legs were both even and perfect and they matched. Hermione had removed the girl's shoes, and now the right one did not fit. Her grandfather proudly did the transfiguration repair to make it right.

He had helped, and now with tears in his eyes held up his little granddaughter. He walked over to Hermione and drew her into a family hug.

Cathan scanned the little girl and agreed with Hermione. She would live to see Beauxbatons or whatever school the family sent her too baring death eaters of course.

Fleur had been standing very close to Bill during the procedure. He looked down at her, impressed with her strong magical aura, and the feeling of love associated with it. It was different, nice. It was not her first time helping but Hermione noticed the difference of her friend's special magic as part of the symphony. She was so sweet So full of love!

Bill took Fleur's hand and kissed it with panache. "I look forward to dinner this coming Saturday."

Hermione smiled. She hadn't heard about it. Fleur tried to then include her friend.

"She can't. Sorry. But Hermione has a previous engagement in Chicago with me. One that she has been putting off!" Cathan Edwards intoned.

"Thank you for the invitation though. I hope you have a nice time. Thank you all for your help. I need to go back to my room."

Hermione was pale. Nova begged her to eat something. Alain had seen it too and summoned a tray. Hermione sat and ate the food that Alain got for her. That little girl had needed a lot of help. The girl's mother had been kept in the next room in case it didn't work. She knew that her daughter did not have a long time to live. When Marie ran, ran to her mother, she wept tears of joy.

Photographers were on hand to take pictures of the little girl, Hermione in school robes and of course the wizard and witch helpers. Fleur was surprised when her father allowed her to be included. His comment that she was growing up and had helped, so of course she deserved to be in the picture.

When the journalist commented that he was surprised that Harry Potter was not there, Hermione frowned. "We are separated for a time until we can reconcile our differences."

"May I print this, Madame Potter?"

"Please do!" 'Maybe my husband's enemies will leave me be, let me do my healing. I am no threat to them' was not spoken. She was going to wait, as Alain asked.

Word of the death eater attack had not yet spread. Alain and Gerard needed to work fast.

In the meantime, the mother came up to Hermione and handed her a draft of ten thousand galleons.

"This is just a down payment, a token to let you know that we can and will pay you for this treatment. If it extends my child's life even a short time…"

Hermione looked at Cathan. "I accept this as payment in full madam. I was willing to do the work for free as a gesture of good faith for the people of France." Hermione noticed the quality clothes that the family was wearing, the magical toy from an exclusive shop. This would not impoverish them.

The warmth and love and good feelings here were the exact opposite that Harry endured as he went through another briefing, another intelligence gathering meeting where plans and strategies were talked to death but nothing was done.

-oOo—oOo—

Luna returned to school Monday morning happy and glowing.

"We went to the island to check on the progress of everything after Neville was done at headquarters. So beautiful!"

"We had a busy weekend ourselves. Let's get to choir, and we can chat on the way." Hermione suggested. Fleur nodded, and they went chattering away as though they had been apart a month.

-oOo—oOo—

Draco stopped Harry before going into breakfast. "You might want to eat in your rooms. The Daily Prophet reprinted an article from Le Monde with pictures."

Harry stormed in and terrified a third year 'Puff by taking his paper. He pulled a handful of coins, far more than the newspaper's worth and put them into the child's hand before stalking to his normal seat.

The Daily Prophet hadn't reprinted the article though. No note of healing. Just pictures of Bill, Fleur and Hermione hugging and the paper talking about how Hermione had found 'true love' in the arms of another.

The table at Ravenclaw exploded. This time, bits of wood went flying. Only children's natural magical shielding and reflexes prevented serious injury, but there were still going to be flesh wounds for Poppy to treat.

Harry knew the house where the greatest concentration of death eaters were. He called for his elf, and made his way to Gringott's.

He sent Tory to fetch a hundred thousand galleons from his Swiss account, the one set aside just for this. Ten million galleons were in that account, minus what he took now.

He was shown to the leader of the goblins with little fuss.

"Great one. I grow weary of sitting and waiting. I must needs act or be counted as less than a man."

"Rise warrior, and speak." Ragnok's encouraging smile would have most wizards looking for the loo.

"How would you like to start a war?"

-oOo—oOo—

The raid in Toussaint's hadn't gone right! The girl had dodged his stunner and he got knocked out! He was lucky, forgotten in that back alley in Paris. He activated his portkey home, head aching, and arrived to a battery of questions from his superior.

He didn't know that he had been questioned, tagged and released, the only death eater not found guilty of theft by the goblins. He didn't know that Harry had tracked him to the house, not much of a manor that housed hundreds of lesser death eaters.

Lightning started to pour down in accurate and powerful strikes. The thunder pounded the grounds and the house, shaking it to the foundation, shattering windows, and the fire and winds and lightning came down. The whirlwind and storm destroyed everything.

No need to try to overcome wards in a separate maneuver with this spell. No need for a dark mark to get in. Nothing could keep out the fury of the storm.

The distressed death eater didn't know that a very angry, overworked, sleep-deprived, stressed and time-compressed boy-who-lived was about to earn a new title.

Man-who-killed.

-oOo—oOo—

The ladies were in Charms when Luna suddenly got a horrified look on her face and stifled a scream. She ran to the door, Hermione a pace behind.

"No! Oh No! Harry, what have you done?"

She fainted.

-oOo—oOo-

The elves had managed to save a few people, but six hundred and more souls were lost.

Ragnok and Harry returned to London Gringott's where Harry sat and drank goblin grog with Ragnok in victory celebration. Wonderful stuff! Good thing that he had his alibilili, his lulale, his lullaby already ready. He couldn't have spinned his turner time right now.

Harry pulled copies of books that he had of other death eaters, but was having trouble explaining how they worked to the head goblin. Maybe if he had a bit more grog. He took a long pull. There. That was gooooood.

Then a goblin came to the door and announced that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were requesting to see Lord Potter. Ragnok, sensing the beginning of a great party, invited them in and sent for more grog. He invited them to sit at his own table, only the third and fourth humans to have that privilege.

"Hi Dad! Moony, though we can't really call you that anymore!" He hiccoughed a few times. "Have some of this grog! We need to buy some for the island Dad! Yo ho, yo ho." He sung the last in good voice.

Sirius and Remus knew the rules of hospitality there, and both took careful sips of the heady brew. Bleh!

They saw the maps and equipment out. Shouting at the chief goblin in his own home would likely cost him his head though, so Sirius remained quiet.

"Harry has something very important to do, and needs to come home now, my lord. Thank you for the grog. Harry, let's go."

"OK. It's probably time to milk the chickens, and gather eggs from the cow. Can't make her wait. She gets cranky. It was great Ragnok! Womderfluff! Boom! I just need a bit more of this. You're a great friend! Thank you!" He took another big drink, and went to take another, but his tankard was broken! Not a drop left. How did that happen? He looked at it for a leak, and saw none. He tried drinking again, but it was still broken. No grog.

His father got him to his feet, Harry waving a jaunty good-bye. Ragnok belched loudly, which Harry returned. Loudly. Cheers arose around them, even from the warriors on the floor. The group of humans made their way to the exit. They stepped over several goblins passed out on the floor. There seemed to be a vast quantity of grog, that worm dish and other assorted things on the ground. They stepped carefully to the main doors back to the bank, their escort all very sober and proper. They saluted as they got to the edge of the bank wards.

Harry gave them another very tispy wave and a huge belch that made them laugh and salute again.

The three got to the front steps of the bank before the aurors could make it to the base of the same stairs.

"Potter! You're under arrest!"

"Auror Emergency!" and the three were gone.

"Abi! Quick! Send the distress call. Olaf, Mad-eye, Frank, Alice and especially Neville. All of our people out of Britain, now! Tory, get to Xeno! Lenny, warn Amelia! Now! Go, go. Gather at headquarters. Daisy, warn Ekaterina and Hermione. We'll get extra security to the ladies."

Sirius looked at his happy son who was singing the chicken plucking song and staggering around the foyer of headquarters. He had seen the warning signs yesterday and had done nothing. Harry was bored, angry, tired, restless and powerful. A powder keg waiting to be lit. Neville brought the paper, and showed everyone the article that implied a very improper relationship between the three friends of Bill, Fleur, and Hermione. It had a repeat of Hermione's statement about being apart from Harry, only adding salacious comments about Bill's manliness and abilities. Most of which had nothing to do with fighting.

Hans motioned Sirius to take Harry to a nearby private parlor where they could at least shut the door. Hans gave him a dose of sober-up. The Chosen One was now more coherent but still quite drunk. He danced around the room, using his hands to describe the actions of earlier.

"You should have seen it Dad! Brilliant! The goblins can do miracles! Oh the dark magic of that place that we hit! Got out a couple dozen muggles first, then it was time for the Wrath of the Gods! I like that spell! Wish Brune could have been there! She was brilliant at it! Fiendfyre! The goblin have this, this, oh, what was I saying oh Frere Jacques, Frere Jacques, dormez-vous? Boom!"

Christine Black swept into the room and Harry immediately sat in a chair as though his strings had been cut. She gave the group at large her evil-eye. She pulled her wand.

"Mum! Please don't spank me in front of Uncle Remus!" Harry had his hands now firmly on his bum.

She shook her head and scanned him. She whirled to Hans and Ivan, but included Sirius and others in the rant.

"You, you, you people are the cause of this! You train him to be a killer, make him grow up too fast, knowing that he is going to be the center of attention in a media circus, and then you don't let him ever have enough time off to just swim or relax or unwind! He has to be ready to kill for you like a good dog, then you give him a mate and take her away! How much stress can one person deal with?!"

Christine went over and hugged and cuddled her son. He relaxed and put his arms around her.

"Hi Mum! You are soooo pretty! How's Dorea! Hey, I just remembered, I'm going to have a baby too. Hermione! My amazing Hermione!" He looked around. "Must be upstairs. She's a healer like you and she's been practicing! Having babies, healers do scary things Mum, I don't want to go back to school! They are mean to me! I just want to stay home, and bake biscuits with you and…" Harry hiccoughed again. "Boom! Boom and fire and lightinging! Boom!" He slurred.

"Come with me, Harry. Tory, get your boy upstairs and in bed. After that, let Inga know what is going on. Abi, bring Dorea here, please. Daisy, whatever you have to do, beg, plead, bribe, go to the headmistress of Beauxbatons and get Luna here just as soon as possible, please. Hermione too if she will come, though I doubt it. That girl! She's the one who needs to be spanked!"

"Careful Mum, don't hurt her! Baby Ambrose won't like it, wake him up and be scared and crying hey did you know that babies suck their thumbs before being born? I saw that baby, Ambrose I need him, I need, hey where's Hermione? I want my cuddle Hermione! Frere Jacques, je te plumerai."

And Tory popped him up to bed and held his hand until the healers moved in to help his sick master.

-oOo—oOo—

Elves are smart, and worked through the multiple requests. Boxer helped his mate going with her to Beauxbatons and requesting that Lady Luna and Mistress Lady Potter be allowed to leave with him. Daisy told her that death eaters might retaliate. Madame Maxine was not happy, but allowed both Luna and Hermione to leave, and sent missives to Alain and Gerard warning them.

Hermione was taken by to Harry's side. Ekaterina was left with Fleur for the time, just in case there was an attack forthcoming. She could be at Hermione's side in a moment, via phoenix. Nova was taking a fly over Beauxbatons just in case, and prepared to flame Fleur and Ekaterina elsewhere if needed.

Luna was happy to go too. She knew that something terrible had happened. But wasn't sure of what it was.

-oOo—oOo—

"My Lord! Potter has fled the castle! Now is the perfect time for the attack! We could take it with little effort. The Ministry is nearly ours as it is!"

"Attack now? The ground is frozen solid! I need those troops! No, the dementors aren't cooperating at all, and no one can find Bellatrix! It was a good plan to trade his French witch for my wonderful Bella, but those people don't fear us. People fighting back on the street! I heard that one was a streetwalker in short skirt and high heels that took down three of our wizards. Three! We will teach the wizards of France to fear us soon enough though. Our people are weak if common street trash can defeat them!"

The assembled lieutenants couldn't disagree. It was embarrassing. And there on his desk, in plain sight, were the Dolus Orbs on their stands. Potter's witch could have been tortured before being returned too. Ruined plans indeed.

"We need to recruit better, stronger people, we need more than second sons longing for their father's titles and gold! We need strength, we need wizards who believe in the goals! We need…"

But Lord Voldemort was interrupted. The man's pale face and trembling hands told the head death eater that the news was not good.

The messenger lived, to his everlasting shock, but gladly fled at his dismissal.

"Get me an auror. I want to report a murder."

-oOo—oOo—

Harry woke and was instantly feeling much better. He had woken earlier and debriefed a bit with Hans. Christine banished a second sobering potion earlier and now he had the hangover cure banished to his stomach too. She felt that it served no purpose to taste vile potions that couldn't be improved for flavor.

Hermione and Luna had been at a side table, quietly doing their studies. Harry was in the private side room, but had the door open to the main room. Both girls went to his bed. He looked at Hermione as though he hadn't seen her in ten years. He reached for her hand.

"I'm not sorry Hermione. It had to be done. They came after you. He has the Dolus Orbs. One of the men questioned had seen them. I'll find them, and destroy them. And you will be safe."

"Do you know where they are?" Luna asked.

"Yes, or at least, where they were yesterday. The death eater saw them yesterday." Harry said. His voice was quiet, serene. "Ragnok offered to help me."

Luna looked at him in confusion. He did not seem weighted down at all. If anything, he seemed at peace! How was this possible?"

"You aren't going back to school, are you?" Hermione asked.

"No. The battle started day before yesterday. You need to be aware of that. Those orbs are tomorrow's target. They were going to be today's but I had too much to drink with Ragnok. Sorry about that. No more drinking, I swear! I'm sorry. I'll tell Ragnok no more goblin grog after missions, even if it traditional. He'll understand that a promise to a mate is important."

"Morinth will be pleased about that. Her floors are a mess right now." Luna informed them.

"Luna! Men can't know that name! You can't talk about Ragnok's mate in public. I think we need to focus here. Harry, what do I do? We haven't been together, united, but I see the real you again. You! You aren't angry anymore."

"I am still very angry, but now, I can put that aside, like taking off armor. I want to go with you to our island. I want to sit in front of the fire with you. Hans has been by, and he apologized to me. Said it was his fault for not listening to Dad. I want to go with you to Chicago, and be your power source, and I want to design homes with Lily Belle for the muggles that are coming. I had an idea! We can get Trader Joe and some of his people to talk about the ideal village. What they would have if they could, and build those shops and buildings. Give the displaced muggleborns a place. Move your mum and dad. A lot of orders go by owl anyways. It doesn't matter where they have their store. I've missed you so much. I gave Xeno my time turner. Now, if I need it for a mission fine, but I have fallen into the trap of trying to make too many thirty six hour days without sleeping. Xeno said that I could have gone insane without sleep."

Luna leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips. A sweet sisterly kiss like Harry could have had with Lily Belle. "You scared me. I'm glad that you are alright."

"I'm not, but I am better. I need a bunch more sleep. Mum will let me go tomorrow and with you on Saturday, if the ICW isn't trying to arrest me. I sent a memory of me and my morning's activities to Mortimer Leech and a copy to the chief prosecutor of the ICW. I swore that the memory was true, had not been altered, and if she asks the headmistress, she would know that I had an appointment to go to Gringott's at that time. I also told them about last Saturday and how you had almost been kidnapped again."

"What does the memory show?" Luna asked.

"It starts when I read the Daily Prophet article and blew up the Ravenclaw breakfast table. Not that I objected that strongly to porridge again, it was the lack of bacon that must have set me off! It shows me going into Gringott's right at seven thirty. I then had several business meetings with various goblins discussing Potter properties and portfolios and then a wizard runs up to me and tells me that death eaters disguised as aurors are coming to get me. Dad and Remus take me to the front steps, and here I am."

"And you ask that the memory not be used in court as it has sensitive financial information that if British wizards got a hold of, would use to steal from you as has been done in the past. Brilliant! Did Mortimer Leech suggest this alibi?"

"Luna! An officer of the court does not suggest alibis. This was Mum's idea for a different situation entirely. I just happened to like and use it."

"And Amelia Bones can swear that there are death eaters in the aurors that have tried the false arrest ploy in the past, so you aren't trying to evade a real arrest, just a death threat. And you say that I am smart. Christine is the clever one!" Hermione said with pride.

Harry looked down at her still flat tummy. "I missed you. Hermione. Please come back to me."

"I love you. I am sorry that I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry for going out with Bill in public, not that we did anything wrong. But I know how you feel about Weasleys in general, and I was just trying to find someone nice for Fleur, and I really like Charlie, but he's with Dora, and Fleur's nice. Really nice. I wasn't on a date with Bill – I chose him for Fleur!"

"I overreacted! You had to have an escort, and I hadn't had enough sleep. It was my fault, not yours."

"I love you."

Harry perked up at that. He opened his arms to her and they shared a deep and loving kiss.

Nova flashed into the room. 'You are better, Chosen One. You were sick in your mind for a time. I did not know how to heal you.'

"I talked to Death. And the goblins. And I acted. So, are we alright, love?"

"We are! I'll have Daisy take me to ICW headquarters and remind them that I will be in Chicago this coming weekend. Luna and I should get back to school. When do you want to meet at home? Oh, is someone watching the snakes?"

"Charlus loves them. I'm trying to teach him a few basic words, but it is much harder than French."

"Daisy! Please take Luna to school." Harry asked.

'I'll do it. He wants to mate with you again. She's already has a chick in her, are you trying for more?'

Harry choked on that and closed the door. "I want to kiss you and hold you close. I need you."

"And I you. I owe you some gold, but I will explain later. Oh, and I got you the coolest outfit. If you want to mate with me, wear just the pants and oh yes, I think that would be wonderful, and I got an O on my potions essay, she is such a stickler for French grammar and I got a solo coming up in choir! Oh, I'm talking too much, but I have missed you! Missed you!"

And as they kissed, they were reunited heart and mind. And there was joy.

-oOo—oOo—

Ike and DeSalle scanned the area. There were several houses that were burned in the area. No sign of anything but thunder and lightning. The bad winter storm, if it had snowed, would not have had lightning. Did wizards know that? They got a lot of snow where they lived in Switzerland. They did not have to deal with lightning.

Combined with the memory of his morning in Gringott's, DeSalle shook his head.

They were writing this up as natural causes. Stupid Brit wizards blaming everything under the sun on Harry Potter had influenced the neutral ICW aurors. They missed the signs that this time it really was Harry Potter.

-oOo—oOo—

The Daily Prophet had pictures of the storm swept house and tales of the pureblood lives lost. There were claims of innocent women and children killed as well, but every other newspaper in the world proved that their list of 'victims' had all died months previously of various causes, some of which were being murdered by death eaters themselves!

While the newspaper of Britain called for Harry Potter's head, the Salem Trials, and other papers around the world were running stories of muggleborn murders, and death eater raids and publishing the list of everyday citizens that were being slaughtered in Britain.

Subscriptions to the Salem paper were on the rise in the British Isles. The average wizard on a broom was starting to open his eyes and look around. Some people were starting to complain. And they weren't complaining about Harry Potter!

-oOo—oOo-

Christine looked at the note again. _'Please make sure that Harry stays there all evening, with lots of visitors if he is awake. Love Luna.'_

Luna could be so very Luna which was why the entire family loved the girl, so Christine made sure that Ivan played a game of chess with him, and talked to Harry about seeing a concert in Chicago when he was there, and made a show of looking at his watch. What was going on?

Nova flamed in, coughed, and barked. She then left without the girl. Harry caught of whiff of disgust, it couldn't be at Luna!

Ivan had his wand out though. "Something very evil here, something. Oh, Oh!"

He opened the bag and inside were three Dolus Orbs.

"Father is coming. Harry, I love you. I'm sorry that Nova is mad at me, I tricked her into something."

As Luna was shivering and dripping, maybe she had managed to make the phoenix angry.

"Daisy, can you please help Luna, and Boxer! Bring one of the big stasis boxes. These can't be shrunk. I love you!" Harry told her gently, swinging her around the room and getting himself wet.

"Death eaters are having a bad week?" Ivan guessed.

"Yes sir. I need to get back to school quickly." Luna said.

Ivan just looked at Harry. "No one is going to believe this!"

"I know."

Xeno showed up with Algernon. Luna and Harry were now dry thanks to Daisy.

"Promise me that these won't be used against my mum or my wife again!"

"I swear Harry. Now, I need to go. I was never here." Algernon told him.

Xeno looked at his watch. "What time to you need to get back?"

"I've been in the loo between classes. Potions next. Oh, it is so nice to make potions and not get fawned over! Madame Flaubert actually scowls at me sometimes!"

Ivan looked at her and blinked. "Yes, being liked is such a burden. Be well, Seer."

Ivan waited until the girl was gone. He looked at the board. His queen was scowling at him. He didn't like it in the least. He shook his head, and played.

-oOo—oOo—

Algernon and Cathan were at the edge of a volcano.

"The fakes are now sitting on his desk? Was that wise? He might have the power to make them work."

"Wise? Smart? A strategy. They are not obviously missing. Until a healer is in danger, they will continue to mislead."

"I don't like it! I want my apprentice to be safe! She is doing good work, making a difference. And she is a huge threat to the status quo in Britain due to her work. I want your promise that you will be monitoring the safety of healers in Britain!" Cathan demanded.

Algernon nodded, and had a thought. "What about offering her that healer-mage position?"

"No! I have a good reason." Cathan looked sad.

"Because of the baby. Few know! I know. But I know that you know."

"Spies! How do you do it?" Cathan demanded.

"Carefully! Now, these scan as the real thing. Let's do this."

And they destroyed the last known Dolus Orbs in the world. The book on how they were created was never written, the process of how they could have been really used lost centuries before. And the danger to healers from the last three centuries was suddenly and irrevocably gone.

-oOo—oOo—

Hans stopped by the infirmary. Harry had been seen by not one but two mind healers and three healers. He had spent the week sleeping, mostly, and having meals with various mentors and playing a few games thrown in.

He was not acting like someone that just took a life. But he was obviously anxious about the Chicago trip.

"My mum and my wife are going to be exposed, out of warded areas for hours, and this has been announced! Healers from all over have been invited to this!"

"Which is why all of us, in full ICW auror uniforms mind you, are going!" Hans reassured him.

"No, we need to delay this a week. I'll explain why to Cathan. I just have a really bad feeling about this! Let's hire some Valkyries. Xandra and Ekaterina can help us there. They'll blend in better with a crowd that is going to have so many witches. You don't want to know what death eater entrance rituals now include. The only witches in that group are insane. Most death eaters are male."

"Good ideas, all."

"Plus, I want to try and work on the island this week and try and get it ready. I don't think that it's safe for me to go back to Hogwarts. Make Mad-eye stick to Neville like glue!"

"Agreed! What else, Seer Potter?"

"Madame Bones. I know that she has moved the Ossuary. Maybe she'll want to move it temporarily to the island. We're building a lot down there, but I would rather have an eighty percent vacancy rate that not have room and need it."

"What are you scared of, Harry?"

"I don't know. But I feel that something is about to happen elsewhere. Maybe Beauxbatons?"

"We'll warn them." The man gave him a wan smile. "Harry, I feel that I really let you down. Maybe I should turn over leadership to you. I have hesitated too much. Been too slow to act."

"You have been really nice to me about my actions, but I should have talked to you before going."

"You tried, and I didn't listen. You were right, and I was wrong not to. So I listen to you now."

"Thank you. I really don't want your job. I want to do mine. And I feel that the next time I have to act, I will be headed back to school. With Neville and Luna and all of our friends. Oh! I have an idea! All of the witches come in initially as Luna!"

"Ha! Great idea! Now, get ready. When you do show up in Chicago, make sure that you kiss your wife a lot in front of the cameras! No more of this being apart for the media."

"Sir, yes sir! My kind of order sir!"

"Take care, Harry. I'll talk to Madam Maxine. I hope that you are wrong. But I feel it too. The tentacles moving towards France."

-oOo—oOo—

The week at Beauxbatons was quiet, and Saturday came. A time for dinner with family and a new friend. Fleur was busy trying to decide what to wear when the brave knight showed up at the gate. His robes were clean but far too casual for the type of dinner that he was headed to, but he didn't realize that.

Bill was met at the gate not by an elf, but by M. Delacour himself.

"We have a protected garden. Let us take a walk." Alain led them through the garden, the auror nervous, but not overly so. The quiet dragged out. He didn't mind it.

"I have tried to find out more about you, Mr. Weasley. You are an ICW auror at large, and you work for Gringott's. I am very good friends with the goblins here. We magical creatures must stick together after all. They gave me one word about you. Do you know what they said?"

Bill thought about it. "Punctual?"

"Friend! Now, a wizard, in particular a British wizard does not gain that title easily. I know that you are not of a major house nor do you have a fortune. You know that my family is veela, and while there are male veela, the ratios are four to one. Four females to every one male. We expect to be part of a multiple marriage. I also know that your father was planning to have two wives and that you never objected to that. So, here are my questions for you. What is your interest in my daughter? When was the last time that you slept with a woman? What caused the breakup of your last relationship?

"Your daughter is very young sir, but extremely mature, and her magic, well, it's special. When we came under attack, she was willing to fight to protect her friend who is a healer, couldn't fight back! That takes bravery. She's special, much more than just the physical beauty, she has a sweetness that I find so appealing. Um. Women. Sir, I work for Gringott's, I get called for emergencies. I haven't had a steady girlfriend since school, and it's because I haven't wanted one. When I was younger I played the field. I'm not proud of that. Had a scare. I am very good at potions, and a witch claimed that I fathered a child. I stepped up, but I wanted to make sure that this baby was mine. It wasn't. Turns out she wasn't even pregnant, just trying to get me to choose her. It soured me on relationships."

"What is your relationship to Lady Potter?"

"Um, none, or not much. I am friends with her husband, and we've sung in group things. But other than play escort for her now and then when she's away from home…oh! The stupid paper! No, I can swear on my magic, or use truth serum or something, but there's nothing inappropriate between us! Her phoenix would eviscerate me if I tried anything. And honestly, she's not my type!"

"What is your type?"

"I like a witch, I don't know how to say it. Fleur's so feminine. My one longtime girl, Annie was so feminine. So sweet. We were supposed to get married someday. Then one day, a lord's heir proposes. She didn't want it, she wanted me. It's Britain. Her dad arranges it. I haven't seen her since."

"That is sad. We are veela. While my daughter is never going to have an arranged marriage, she knows that the family must approve of the suitor. You are rough around the edges, Bill. You do not have society manners. You have been eating stasis meals in a wizard's tent in Egypt, and sleeping in a cot, and facing death and worse for profit and making the world a better place. I'm not saying that this is good or bad, but this just is. My daughter has been raised in a palace, and educated in one. What do you know of music, art, poetry?

"My daughter is attracted to you because you are a healthy male, well built, strong and you put your life in danger to defend her. There is nothing more attractive to a woman than that.

"You have no experience with an adult woman. Veela can be vain, self-centered, and demanding. With no adult preparation, what do you plan to do for her?

"And losing a potential mate like that? No. I think that the girl lied to you about her feelings. And you did not fight for love. If you had fought for her, lost everything in trying to get her, then, then I would know that you know how to love. I'm sorry. You are a good man. I will happily pay you a reward for keeping my daughter safe last week. But I do not feel that you and she are a good match. Walk around the gardens Bill. Think about this. Tell me I am wrong."

Bill looked at his dragonhide boots. "You are not wrong. I don't know why I am here. Can you please give my regrets to Miss Delacour? I have duties abroad and must needs attend them immediately."

The man then bowed, and Alain nodded. Bill took a minute to look in the father's eyes. He didn't see anger or hatred or anything he was expecting. He saw pain.

"Are you alright, monsieur?"

"I'm fine. Most men in your position would have said hateful things, or tried to hit me. The fact that you did not proves to me that you have earned your title of friend with the goblins. I wish you well Mr. Weasley."

Alain offered his hand, and after a brief handshake, walked the young man back to the gate.

Bill returned to the knight's headquarters extremely relieved. That was her house? Her servants had better houses than he owned!

She needed a prince or earl or something. Like Harry had said to Charlie, he was just a commoner. Whew! He did not belong there at all!

-oOo—oOo—

"Hermione, I had an idea of what we could do this weekend." Harry said. He was supposed to be resting and relaxing. He had several new books, large paperback books with him.

"What love?" She was curious. New books? Harry saw her nose twitch just a little as she caught the scent.

"Well, now that we have the first part of the project started, I thought we might want to work on some furniture for the baby. I have some books of different styles. I want to get your parents under wards, so I am going to ask your father to help me build the furniture ourselves. And your mum, we have to find out if there is anything that she likes to do for inside a house. Whatever it is, get her involved too. You see? Give them something to do away from unreliable wards for a time."

"But Harry. We have money, we could just buy…"

Hermione watched his face fall. Oh, he wanted to make it, himself. A cradle or bassinette for the baby. What was wrong with that idea?

She smiled at him. "My grandmother likes to sew. Maybe we can do the frilly white cover thing or something. Make this a family project."

He smiled at her. "I have some books for plans and ideas."

"I see a comfy rug, and fireplace right there that looks like a cozy for this planning. I'll make us some snacks, and be right back."

"Wait! Food and reading?"

"Sweetheart, if these are books that are going to be used to make things, a bit of 7-Up or snacks will be nothing compared to sawdust or whatnot. Besides, muggle softback books, very inexpensive. These are not handwritten parchment one-of-a-kind grimoires. Very different."

"Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Yes, my husband, once or twice."

"Well, just in case I forget later, I love you, my beloved wife. Thank you for understanding."

She wouldn't call it understanding exactly. Just a realization that he needed to do this, and if it helped him right now, who was she to deny him that peace?

Peace was a very precious commodity, and they needed to hold onto it as much as they could.

-oOo—oOo-

The weekend was all too short.

After class, it was practice time. Hermione was in one room, Fleur with her, but Luna wanted to practice a different piece, so was next door.

And Ekaterina was lurking nearby watching for outsiders. The threat of death eaters was real, and subtle threats were being made in the British press against the school governors for their actions. It was all slander and gossip, but it made the family nervous, as the Longbottom's were mentioned frequently in that gossip.

Luna was in the music room, practicing, when a boy came in. She was instantly on edge. He shut the door. She couldn't place the year, but he wore student's robes, and looked like a student.

"You are very pretty. I thought that maybe you and I could have a little fun."

"I'm married, and I don't like that you haven't even introduced yourself. Now, move away from the door." Luna called for help. This boy was no boy!

"I don't think so, you come…"

Nova flew in and picked up the boy and dropped him into the small pond outside Madam Maxine's office. The private garden was accessed by her door, and the door through the service gate. No students could get there, not easily.

Not that falling thirty feet, landing on ice, breaking it, and falling into the very cold water would be called easy access.

A note of explanation soon followed.

Madam Maxine was not happy. She ran a very tight ship. If the phoenix were at fault, how would she punish it?

She levitated the student-cicle to the infirmary swearing under her breath.

This was no student.

-oOo—oOo—

Hermione watched the crackling fire. "How did you know, love?"

"Luna kissed me. She must have transferred her powers of premonition."

"I'm serious."

He removed his arm. "Not funny, Dad, taking polyjuice and making me think that you're Hermione."

"Stop it! Actually, don't. You seem so calm now! That person was dumb. Luna now wants to leave school and go to the island. She's not a healer, but she's connected to…"

"Me, I know. And maybe she's right. Maybe after Saturday, we should just all move to Patrice Key, and wait." Harry finished. "Except the fighters."

"Maybe I shouldn't have become a healer."

Nova made a noise at that.

"Sorry Nova, right. More of a calling than profession. Too late now. But this is getting bad."

"Hans is really mad. Beauxbatons has a lot of innocents. Far fewer fighters than most. Look at your defense for non-combatants class! Your normal death eater from Dumstrang or even Hogwarts is going to be able to…" Harry stopped talking.

Hermione stood up. She wasn't showing yet, Ambrose was still very little, but she knew that she had a responsibility to the family.

"You're right. I just get angry at these people. Ekaterina was willing to rip him apart with her bare hands. She'll be watching over Luna at school, too."

"No, Xandra and Katya will be rotating. Hans' orders. Just Luna, though Katya wishes that she were watching over you."

"Really? I thought that she likes Luna."

"What? Oh, yeah, she does. Katya's worried about being distracted because Luna can be, well. You know. Luna."

Hermione held out her hand, but Harry rose on his own. "I know. Luna is very Luna. It is time for me to go to bed. I thought that you had turned in the time-turner?"

"I did. I'm just tired. And I have to talk to them about security for Saturday in Chicago. This is a nightmare!"

-oOo—oOo—

Hermione checked on the books, had helpers arranged, the place, everything. Cathan was upset that they didn't come the previous week but they were coming tomorrow.

She hoped that at least one of the volunteers would understand the process well enough to try it and do it. That would be very exciting.

She thought about Valentine's Day and her special card she had made. Two more weeks for that. She needed to get to bed and get some sleep. They were going to the island afterwards the healing seminar. Christine was coming with her own security.

No word on who or why Luna had a visitor. Hermione doubted that he wanted a singing lesson. The girls did nothing alone for the rest of the week. That was certain.

-oOo—oOo-

Luna held Neville close. "My love, do you trust me?"

He kissed her gently. "Of course! What is it? What did you see?"

"You and Remus and Frank and Alice and Evangeline and Algernon and I need to be at Rose Hill tomorrow, or your grandmother will die. We can't tell anyone though! We need to have everyone think that we are all going to the Big Lake thing."

"Great Lake, love. All right. I should at least tell Harry so he knows where we are and why."

"How can it be a great lake if it doesn't have that many magical creatures in it?" Luna asked solemnly.

-oOo—oOo—


End file.
